Destino Quizás?
by Dahia
Summary: El destino es incierto, completamente cierto, sin embargo el tenerte a mi lado no es coincidencia, sólo era inevitable. NaruHina, SasuSaku y más
1. El inicio de mi destino

En nuestro país normalmente no ocurren grandes movimientos o sucesos que puedan hacer interesante la vida aquí. Yo me encontraba sola caminando en la avenida principal que lleva a mi casa. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, meditando que es lo que podría hacer para mejorar mi rutinaria vida. –Cómo puede ser que sólo vivas para esto, debes de tener más aventuras- me dije.

Al cabo de andar media hora llegué a la entrada de mi casa. Para muchos esta era una mansión de ensueños, sin embargo para mí significaba un simple conjunto de murallas en las cuales me encerraba todos los días a hacer lo que siempre hago: Nada.

Entro y me encuentro que mi hermana jugaba con el pequeño perro que había encontrado hace 3 días. Me acerco a ella y felizmente me dirige su mirada, llena de júbilo y juventud.

...: Hermana! Ya llegaste, cómo te fué?

-Ya sabes, como siempre- le contesté sin muchas ganas.

...: Hinata, qué formas son esas de contestar?

Cuando escuche esa voz, lo único que pude hacer fue dirigir mi mirada hacia esa persona. Cuando porfín la encontré, detrás de las cortinas de la ventana de la sala pude ver que era mi madre. Normalmente ella me saludaba con gusto y júvilo, pero en ese momento pude notar que tenía la misma sensasión que yo. –Lo siento- Fué lo único que pude contestar.

Después de eso me dirigí a mi recámara, el único refugio ante ese mundo que me aburría. Ahí encontraba paz y sobretodo podía hacer las cosas que yo quería. Antes de que cumpliera 15 años (he de decir que eso pasó hace 4 años) mi madre me cambió a esta recámara, más grande y espaciosa, con baño propio, alejada de las demas.

Flashback---------------------------------

Hinako: Tienes que ser una mujer de bien, Hinata. A tu padre no le gustó la idea de que te diera este cuarto, sin embargo se que eres una persona responsable y podrás disfrutar de la libertad que te estamos dando.- decía mi madre cuando me dió las llaves- Toma, desde ahora es todo tuyo

Fin Flashback----------------------------

Yo tenía que hacer algo para romper esta monotonía, mi vida carecía de ese "algo" que me llenara. No sabia que, sólo que lo tenía que buscar – Pero en donde?- Siempre era mi pregunta.

No obstante esa noche cambiaría mi vida por completo. En la cena, mi padre tomó la palabra (algo muy raro en él, ya que, como hombre de negocios, siempre se retiraba a su despacho) y me dijo:

Hiashi: Hinata, es hora de que encuentres tu camino. Ya tienes 19 años, próximos 20 y no quiero que sigas con esa actitud. Tu madre y yo hemos hablado al respecto y hemos decidido que tu harás tu carrera en el extranjero.

En ese momento no supe que decir, estaba atónita. No lo podía creer, mis padres diciendo eso, era algo insólito. Siempre buscaban la manera de mantenernos siempre en casa.

-Pero padre, a donde sería? – fué lo único que pude contestar después de despertar del shock en el que me encontraba

Hiashi: Tu decide. Tienes 1 mes para informarnos tu destino. Pero eso si, no vas a dejar de hacer ese viaje. Está decidido.

Hinako: Hinata, escucha. Te queremos mucho y vemos que desde hace un tiempo ya no sonríes como antes ni tienes el mismo interés de salir con tus amigos... Estamos preocupados por tí.

Cuando vi la expresión de mi madre en verdad me hizo reflexionar. Tenía razón, dejé de ver a mis mejores amigas, ellas me llamaban pero no quería salir y permanecía sola en mi habitación. Pero todo perdió interés para mí cuando él dejó la ciudad.

Hinako: Sabemos lo mucho que querías a ese chico, pero tienes que salir adelante. Eres una gran mujer mi Hinata.

Esas palabras calleron como una gran bomba. En ese momento no pude contenerme y dejé salir una lágrima; por lo que mis padres continuaron.

Hiashi: Tienes que ser fuerte. Recuerda que nosotros te amamos con toda el alma y sabemos que este viaje te va a servir mucho. Encontrarás lo que aquí no encuentras. No pondremos restricciones, sólo el que seas feliz.

Hinako: Así que piensalo bien.

Despues de eso me refugié nuevamente en mi habitación. Recuerdo que lloré toda esa noche, pensando como mi querido Kurogane se había ido por asuntos de su padre. Era tan injusto, ya que porfín encontré a alguien que me quería, el que llenaba ese "algo" tuvimos que ser separados, sin terminar lo que alguna vez iniciamos.

Y pasando el mes, mis padres me llamaron, dejando a mi hermana y a mi primo solos en la sala. Nos dirigimos al despacho de mi padre…

Hiashi: Y bien, a donde quieres irte?

Hinata: Pues, -dudandolo un poco- me parece una buena opción Konoha. Se que queda lejos, sin embargo tiene la mejor universidad para estudiar arquitectura.

Hinako: -Mostrando una gran sonrisa- Excelente hija. Ahora haremos todos los preparativos, ya que tienes que llegar lista para tu nueva vida. Hinata estaremos muy orgullosos de tí...

Yo no pude comprender lo que mi madre quizo decir con eso de "Nueva vida". Me parecía absurdo pensar que mi vida cambiaría sólo modificando la cuidad donde vivia.

Al cabo de dos semanas mis padres habían arreglado todo: tenía lugar en la universidad, alojamiento en una residencia de estudiantes y todas mis pertenencias listas. Ellos al parecer, presentaban más emoción y nervios que yo, hasta mi hermana planeó hacerme una fiesta sorpresa para despecirme, en la cual estaban todos los que en ese momento estimaba como amigos. No me la pase mal, sin embargo sentía esa misma antipatía y ganas de sólo estar sola. Llegando el día de mi partida, estando en el aeropuerto, toda mi familia se despidió de mi cariñosamente. Yo me di la vuelta y poco a poco me separé de ellos.

Hinata: Adios! Los extrañaré mucho!

Hinako: Nosotros también! Recuerda disfrutar cada momento! Y sobretodo que te estaremos esperando!

Hanabi: Cuidate hermanita! Te quiero mucho!

Tanto mi padre como mi primo no digeron nada, sólo me observaban con una pequeña sonrisa

Hinata: Adios! –Y en esos momentos desaparecí de su vista.-

Estando en el avión me entraron un poco de nervios, ya que estaría por mucho tiempo sola, lo cual me parecía exitante pero también me daba miedo, por el hecho de que siempre he estado en casa con mis padres y cuando necesitaba ayuda siempre estaban... Es decir, ahora dependería sólo de mí.

Al comprar el boleto les pedí a mis padres que fuera en la clase económica y que mi lugar estuviera en la ventanilla, porque quería acostumbrarme a una vida normal desde el inicio, sin lujos y sin complicaciones. Estando ya en mi lugar, se sentó a lado de mí un hombre de aproximadamente 55 años, bien conservado. Era muy alto y sus cabellos eran de color blanco.

Nuestras miradas chocaron en ese momento y lo único que él hizo fue regalarme una gran sonrisa, la cual yo respondí. Inmediatamente tomó su asiento, se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad; encendió su Ipod y cerró sus ojos.

Pasando 10 minutos el avión por fin despegó. Mi corazón latió fuertemente, mostrándome muy nerviosa.

...: Buenas tardes, señorita. Nerviosa por el vuelo? No se preocupe, verá que dentro de poco se acostumbrará al avión... – Apagando su Ipod- Perdone la molestía, puede dejarme ver por un momento por la ventanilla?

Hinata: Claro –Moviendome un poco para que él pudiera acomodarse-

El hombre vió con ternura la ciudad que poco a poco se perdía por las nubes.

...: No cree que es hermosa?

Hinata: Disculpe?

...: SI, la ciudad es bellisima, la gente, la comida... todo ahí es fantástico. Pude disfrutar de cada uno de los rincones...

De donde yo vengo esto es un lujo y todo este tesoro es difícil de encontrar... Hehe, pero no imposible

Hinata: Ahh, eso... –Había pensado yo mal- No pienso igual que usted...

...: Puedo preguntarle el porqué?

Hinata: Claro. Para mí es una ciudad aburrida, sin nada interesante que ver ni hacer...

...: Haha, esta juventud... –Acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar- en verdad estoy asombrado, conozco a alguien que piensa lo mismo que usted... Le gustaría saber que fue lo que le dije?

En ese momento no podía dejar de verlo, me parecía que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, aunque supe que no me gustarían. –Qué fue lo que le dijo?- Contesté

...: Antes de eso, quisiera preguntarle una cosa... Ha perdido usted "algo" en esta ciudad?

Hinata: -Asombrada por lo que acababa de decir, dirigí mi mirada a la ventanilla- Si. Él era muy especial...

...: Y qué pensaba de la ciudad antes de que esa persona se fuera?

Esa pregunta desató mis lágrimas. Jamás había conocido a alguien que hubiera llegado tan dentro de mis sentimientos. Era un completo desconocido, sin embargo pudo leer mi corazón como si fuera un libro abierto...

Hinata: Lo si...sie..ento...Seeñoor... –Llorando- Yo amaba a esta ciudad, me parecía atractiva... No había día que no encontraba algo nuevo... sin embargo...

...: -Tomando mi mano y regalándome una sonrisa muy tierna- Señorita, verá que este viaje le cambiará su vida. Se lo puedo asegurar.

Hinata: -Después de quitarme las lágrimas- U...Usted cree eso?

...: Si, se lo dice un viejo lobo de mar... Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es relajarse y disfrutar de la bella vista que tiene... ya que no la verá por un buen tiempo...

Hinata: Si! Y ahora quiero preguntarle algo...

...: Digame

Hinata: Antes que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

...: Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Jiraiya ...

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por la asafata

Asafata: Perdonen, todos su atención por favor... les explicaré las normas de seguridad del avión...

Terminando esta de dar todas esas aburridas indicaciones, me dirigí nuevamente hacia esa persona que me había ayudado más que el psicólogo de la preparatoria...

Hinata: Disculpe Jiraiya-sama...

Jiraiya: Disculpeme a mí... qué era lo que me quería preguntar?

Hinata: ehmmm, pues, que si podemos tutearnos? Me da usted mucha confianza...

Jiraiya: Pero claro! Me siento viejo cuando me hablan de usted! Además con mi nieto y sus cosas... Hace mucho que un joven no me habla tan propiamente

Hinata: Nieto?

Jiraiya: Así es. Un Joven de 20 años... rebelde... desarraigado... viviendo plenamente su vida...

Hinata: Me da mucho gusto saber que tienes una gran familia

Jiraiya: Muchas gracias, no obstante sólo somos mi nieto y yo... Sus padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo...

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Lo siento... yo no debí...

Jiraiya: -Interrumpiéndome- No tengo nada que perdonarte... ese jovencito es todo lo que me queda y es por ello que siempre lo presumo –con una sonrisa de lado a lado- y ahora... a comer! Viene el servicio...

Durante las 6 horas que duró el vuelo estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, de la ciudad, de la vida... de todo un poco. Era tan feliz, había encontrado a una persona en quién confiar, el cual no me veía con lástima ni con tristeza, al contrario, me daba mi lugar y me transmitía seguridad... Esa seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía.

Llegando al aeropuerto de Konoha, recogimos juntos nuestras maletas y al salir me esperaba un encargado de la residencia de estudiantes Tenía una gran parcarta que decía: "Bienvenida Hyuga, Hinata"

Hinata: Me tengo que ir... Muchas gracias por todo, no sabes como te lo agradezco –le di un abrazo-

Jiraiya: El que debe de agradecer soy yo. Espera un momento –separándose de mí y dentro de una de sus maletas de mano sacó una tarjeta de su cartera- Aquí está mi nombre y la dirección de mi oficina. En caso de que algún día requieras algo o simplemente desees platicar, visítame.

Hinata: -Abrazándolo nuevamente- Muchas gracias! Nos veremos después...

Jiraiya: Adios, no mejor, hasta luego!

Me acerqué al encargado, el cual checó todos mis datos, me acompañó a registrarme a migración y finalmente tomó mis maletas y nos dirigimos a la residencia.

Encargado: Señorita Hyuga, esperamos que su estancia sea muy agradable. Mi nombre es Yamato y en caso de que requiera algo, puede buscarme o llamarme –me entrega unos papeles-. Aquí encontrará todo lo que necesita para la inscripción, sus horarios y un mapa de la ciudad. Además están mis datos y el de mis compañeros, los cuales estamos las 24 horas disponibles

Hinata: muchas gracias, Yamato.

Guardé los papeles en la mochila que llevaba. Saliendo del maravilloso aeropuerto nos estaba esperando un taxi. Acomodó mis maletas en la cajuela y después me ayudó a entrar al auto. Estando los dos a bordo e iniciado el camino hacia la residencia, no pude aguantar mucho tiempo y me quedé dormida.

Recuerdo que al llegar a la residencia Yamato cuidadosamente me despertó, el cual antes ya había bajado las maletas y estaba a punto de pagarle al taxista.

Yamato: Hinata, hemos llegado. En un momento te indicaré cual es tu recámara. Ahora regreso.

Hinata: Si claro.

-Esto si que es emocionante!- me dije –Como le prometí a mis padres y a Jiraiya-san, viviré aquí una nueva vida... Madre, creo que ahora te entiendo-

Yamato: -Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Disculpa, esta noche hay una pequeña reunión de los nuevos estudiantes. Estás invitada. En caso de que desee bajar, será a las 20 horas, en el aula magna. –Saca un plano de la residencia- Aquí es... Estamos aquí... Tome, te lo dejo.

Mientras tanto puede instalarse y dar un pequeño recorrido por el edificio. Esperamos verte en la fiesta. Me retiro, no sin antes reiterarte el gusto de que estes aquí con nosotros.

Hinata: Muchas gracias y hasta la noche, Yamato

Yamato: Adios –dejándome sola en mi nueva habitación-

En verdad el edificio era hermoso,nuevo. Mi habitación era pequeña a comparación a la que tenía con mis padres, ubicada en el tercer piso, sin embargo tenía algo que me hacía sentirme muy feliz... era acogedora. Poseía un gran ventanal, el cual daba al jardín interno de la residencia, las paredes eran de color blanco y las cortinas grises, y lo mejor de todo: tenía baño propio.

Cuando ví las maletas me dió flojera abrirlas y acomodarlas... lo que deseaba era salir y ver el nuevo mundo en donde estaba... algo me llamaba afuera... El clima estaba bellisimo, aún había sol, el cielo completamente despejado... –No voy a desperdiciar ni un minuto más- me dije. Tomé un pequeño sueter que estaba a la vista, las llaves, el mapa tanto del edificio como el de la ciudad y mi cartera... Salí casi corriendo. Hace mucho que no me sentía así...

Hinata: Tengo que estar aquí a las 8... son las 4... tengo tiempo...-miré mi reloj muy atenta-

Al salir de mi habitación observé nuevamente ese corredor enorme, el cual conectaba tanto las recámaras de los demás estudiantes como las escaleras y el elevador. Fui en dirección del asensor ya que pensé que sería rápido, lo llamé y cuando se abrieron las puertas salió una chica de cabellos rosados corriendo, provocando la caída de ambas

...: Disculpame, es que yo... Hola, perdona... eres nueva verdad?

Hinata: -Poniendome nuevo de pie- Si así es. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyu..

...: -Parándose rápidamente y dandome un abrazo- Muchisimo gusto, amiga Hinata... ven –Tomándome de la mano y jalándome- ven conmigo... tengo que presentarte a los demás...

Hinata: Pee...pero no... Espera –tratándome de safar, pero fue inútil- espera... hahahaha, por lo menos dime como te llamas...

...: Ohhh disculpa –introduciéndonos al elevador- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno... Mucho gusto... ahora vamonos! –Se cerraron las puertas-

Bajamos dos pisos y al llegar las dos corrimos, más bien ella corría y yo era jalada, y en unos cuantos minutos nos adentramos a una gran sala, donde se encontraban muchos jovenes...

Sakura: -Gritándo- Escuchen... Encontré a alguien nuevo! La presento.. se llama Hinata!

Yo en ese momento no sabía que hacer. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando...al principio todos se reían después de que Sakura mencionara mi nombre, pero poco a poco se calmaron...

...: Wow, has roto el récord... –dirigiéndose a Sakura- Eres la primera que encuentra un nuevo en sólo 10 minutos... yo me tardé 1 hora...

Sakura: Lo sé... no por nada estoy aquí hahahahahahaha

Todos se rieron. Sin embargo un chico de cabello negro, la verdad muy guapo (y sexy) se acercó a todos y nos dijo

...: Pero que groseros son... Antes de continuar debemos presentarnos y explicarle a Hinata lo que sucede. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 21 años y estudiaré Mecatrónica. Ella se llama Sakura Haruno, tiene 19 años y estudiará Medicina –Separa a Hinata de Sakura y la lleva al grupo-.

...: Yo me llamo Kiba, tengo 21 años y seré Veterinario...

...: soy Shino Aburame, tengo 21 también... estudiaré Insectología (No se como poner esa profesión)

...: Me llamo Ino..., y al igual que esa frentuda, tengo 19 y estudiaré medicina...

Sakura: A quién le dices frentuda... Cerda!

Ino: Pues a quien más... a tí por supuesto!

...: Callense! En verdad que son problematicas... Mi nombre es Shikamaru..., ayer cumplí 21 y estudiaré matemáticas... aunque creo que será problematico...

Todos se rieron por las palabras del joven.

...: Shikamaru, jamás cambiarás. Mi nombre es Choji ..., tengo 20 y estudiaré gastronomia...

Ino: Hombre, siempre pensando en comer...

Choji: Tu sabes que eso es mi especialidad...

Ino: Si, lo se... es por ello que te quiero mucho –le da un beso-

Kiba: Wow, todos llevamos aquí unas cuantas horas y ustedes ya son pareja!

Ino: No bobo, nosotros estamos juntos desde la secundaria... y decidimos venir aquí por el hecho de no separarnos...

Hinata: Qué bello! Pues mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 19 años y estudiaré arquitectura

...: Arquitectura, eh? Pues entonces ya no estaré sola. Mi nombre es Temari... ,tengo 19 y estaremos juntas...

Shikamaru: Que problemático, dos arquitectas en el grupo...

Temari: Calla... no me digas que ser matemático no es fastidioso...

Sasuke: Dejen de pelear... Hinata, lo que hacíamos era encontrar al mayor número de extranjeros, para poder conocernos mejor

Yamato: -Entrando en donde estabamos todos reunidos- Me parece una excelente idea lo que han hecho, ahora lo que tengo pensado para ustedes es realizar un Rally, así no solo se conocerán, sino podrán interactuar y divertirse un poco

Hinata: Un Rally!

Sakura: Magnifico!

Yamato: Por medio de este Rally podrán identificar cada una de las áreas dentro de la residencia

El plan es el siguiente: Haremos equipos de dos personas, o de tres si es necesario. Yo les entregaré una nota, en la cual vendrá un asertijo. Cuando lo respondan podrán ir a la entrada del auditorio, donde se les entregará la siguiente pista para poder encontrar el "tesoro"

Choji: Tesoro?

Yamato: El tesoro es una pequeña placa dorada, en la cual se encuentra grabado el escudo de Konoha. Dependiendo del número de equipos serán el número de placas. Se realizarán varias pruebas y el ganador será el que encuentre primero una de las placas y la lleve al punto central de la residencia

Shikamaru: Esto suena muy problemático... Y dónde está ese punto central?

Yamato: Eso lo tienen que descubrir por ustedes mismos. Ahora elijan quién será su compañero.

Todos estuvimos como 10 minutos aproximadamente acomodándonos. Quedando:

Sakura con Sasuke, Ino con Choji, Shikamaru con Temari y yo con Kiba y Shino. Cuando empezamos a jugar Shino resolvió la respuesta del primer acertijo... Todos nos divertimos de lo lindo, en fin esa tarde me la pasé excelente. Cuando dieron las 8, nosotros encontramos la respuesta de la última pregunta, encontrando el tesoro. Teníamos que ir ahora al aula magna, la cual era el punto central de la residencia.

Ya estábamos en las puertas del aula magna cuando poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Cuando porfín estabamos todos, las puertas del aula las abrieron, y nos encontramos con un lugar adornado con globos, luces... todo una disco! Ese era nuestro premio

Bailamos, reimos... Todos nos hicimos excelentes amigos. –Mi madre tenía mucha razón- me dije mientras bailaba con Kiba, el cual no se movía nada mal...

Dando las 3am todos decidimos retirarnos y para mi sorpresa, tanto Sakura como Temari eran mis vecinas, ya que Sakura vivía en el mismo piso y Temari estaba a lado de mi habitación. Una vez estando enfrente de mi puerta, Temari me dijo:

Temari: Me da gusto saber que tendré a una compañera como tú. En caso de que trabajemos en equipo podemos hacerlo juntas?

Hinata: Pero claro! Me dará mucho gusto!

Temari: Excelente! Buenas noches Hinata! Que descances

Hinata: Igualmente, Hasta al rato!

Pasando las horas, daban alrededor de las 11 de la mañana cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Yo aún seguía en la cama, me levanté con flojera y al abrir vi a Temari, la cual ya estaba lista.

Temari: Hola mujer, vengo a despertarte y decirte que en una hora vamos a iniciar la visita guiada por la ciudad

Hinata: Muchas gracias –bostezando- En un momento me baño y salgo para allá. Perdona lo descortés que soy...Quieres entrar?

Temari: No hay problema?

Hinata: No, pasa

Dejé entrar a Temari y vi que estaba sorprendida por todo lo que traía, ya que en verdad era mucho. Tendí rápidamente mi cama, ella se sentó después en ella y prendió la televisión mientras yo me bañaba.

Temari: Arreglate bonita, ya que dicen que en la ciudad hay chicos muy guapos...

Hinata: En verdad? –desde el baño- Ya quiero ver a uno... Hahaha

Temari: hahaha, así es... yo igual... aunque he de confesarte algo... pero prometes no burlarte de mí?

Hinata: Claro que no... dime

Temari: Ayer en la fiesta estaba con el chico problema

Hinata: Con Shikamaru? –con voz pícara- y qué paso?

Temari: No es tan problematico como pensaba... además es muy guapo...-ruborizada- No puedo negar que me gustó

Hinata: Mira mira... pues a conquistarlo... quieres que sea tu novio?

Temari: Hinata! Perooo que dices? –Roja- nooo... bueno... no se...

Hinata: Déjamelo a mí... Ahora te voy a arreglar, verás que lo traerás arrastrando la cobija.

Temari: No crees que es algo precipitado?

Hinata: No, para el amor jamás hay precipitaciones... al contrario, quieres que alguien te lo gane?

Temari: NO!!

Hinata: -Saliendo de la ducha- Pues mujer... puedes acercarme la maleta negra que está a lado de la ventana?

Temari: Claro

Fue por ella y cuando la tuve, dejé de secarme el cabello y saqué un vestido rosa, un poco escotado- Creo que este será suficiente –le dije-

Temari: Pero si es precioso! Que bella tela... no Hinata, no puedo aceptar que me lo prestes, es demasiado bello...

Hinata: Si vamos a ser amigas tienes que quitarte esa pena... Debes aprender que así soy yo... es más... te lo regalo...

Temari: Hinata! –me abrazó- Muchas gracias, jamás he tenido una amiga como tú...

Hinata: - Respondiéndole- Mujer... yo tampoco. Es increible que en tan poco tiempo me hayas caido tan bien... Por favor acéptalo como un regalo por nuestra amistad

Temari: -Ruborizada- Gracias!

Y nos arreglamos, Temari se puso el vestido rosado, el cual podía mostrar sus dotes femeninos, se dejó el cabello suelto y el único adorno que tenía eran unos bellos aretes dorados, con forma de espiral. Yo en cambio, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta un poco ajustada y sujeté mi cabello con un prendedor.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio, vimos que los demás ya estaban ahi. Cuando Shikamaru y Kiba nos saludaron, no pudieron esconder el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Kiba: Pues las arquitectas resultaron ser las más bellas... –para los dos-

Shikamaru: Así es...

...: Saben quién falta? –Interrumpiendo el murullo que se escuchaba causado por todos los presentes-

Sakura: Al parecer estamos todos...

Sasuke: Han llegado ya Hinata y Temari... Están Shino, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru...

...: Excelente... todos los extranjeros estan completos... sólo faltan dos por llegar

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, quíenes son?

Kakashi: Ellos son alumnos que llevan un año aqui. También vienen de otros países como ustedes. Ellos han planeado conmigo el recorrido.

Ino: Y ellos que estudian?

Choji: -dirigiéndose a la rubia- Deja que lleguen y se lo preguntas... Hihi, eres una chismosa

Ino: Pero que me has dicho!!! – Dándole la espalda- Hoy no te daré ningún beso!

Choji: No! Perdóname por favor...

Todos se rieron por la escena de amor que acababa de pasar. En esos momentos se acercan dos estudiantes, uno de ellos vestía pantalones de mezclilla negra y una camisa verde, peinado tipo 80's (con mucha vaselina). Su acompañante, vestía un bello kimono, color blanco con pequeñas llamas rojas. Su cabello estaba sujetado por dos listones.

Kakashi: Por fín llegaron! Grupo, les presento a Tenten y a Lee. Ellos son estudiantes de literatura y teatro. Estarán guiándonos por la ciudad. Estamos todos listos –dirigiéndose a los recién llegados- Nos vamos?

Lee: si...

Tenten: Sin embargo, antes de empezar quisieramos saber cuales son sus nombres y que es lo que han venido a estudiar, rompiendo el hielo entre nosotros...

Kakashi: Buena idea.

Cada uno fue presentándose como en la noche anterior, cuando terminaron salieron de la residencia y se encaminaron hacia la avenida principal. El recorrido empezó y todos estaban maravillados por todo lo que encontraban a su paso: Grandes parques, donde los niños podían jugar libremente y sin preocupaciones, las madres felices de ver a sus hijos jugando y a la vez, interactuaban entre ellas, platicando y riendo... Todo estaba en orden, cada uno de los señalamientos era respetado... Todos los edificios mostraban coloridos y formas diferentes, eran nuevos y viejos, altos y pequeños... En fin una bella ciudad...

Cuando estaba observando la arquitectura atentamente, encontré en una de esas calles a un hombre alto, de cabello blanco caminando enfrente de mi, dándome la espalda... lo reconocí inmediatamente y le pedí a Lee que me esperaran un momento. Corrí hacia donde estaba esta persona y cuando estuve atrás de él...

Hinata: Disculpe señor, puede darme la hora por favor?

...: _Moment mal_ /Un momento.../ –se separa de su celular y voltea para indicarle la hora a esa persona- Pero si eres tú Hinata, espera un momento por favor... –Tomando nuevamente su teléfono- _Ich rufe dir später an!_ /Te llamo después/ Ciao –Guarda el móvil dentro de una bolsa de su saco- Hinata, me da mucho gusto verte... Dando una vuelta por la ciudad?

Hinata: Así es. En la residencia nos han organizado una visita guiada por todos los alrededores. Y dime como estás?

...: Con mucho trabajo, pero bien. Me ausento dos semanas en la oficina y se vuelve un caos... Todo el mundo sólo dice: Jiraiya-sama necesito que firme esto... Jiraiya-sama tiene que firmar esto otro... Hahahahahaha,

Hinata: ohh! Eso es trabajar, hahahahahaha.

Jiraiya: Si, y aunque parezca tedioso, me encanta! Y dime, que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

Hinata: Pues no tengo nada planeado...

Jiraiya: Excelente. Quiero invitarte a cenar en mi casa, aceptas?

Hinata: Claro! Me daría mucho gusto!

Jiraiya: Bien. Uno de mis trabajadores pasará por tí a la residencia de Konoha, te parece bien a las 8?

Hinata: Si. Lo esperaré a las 8... –En eso llega Sakura-

Sakura: Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir... Hinata nos tenemos que ir, el grupo te está esperando

Hinata: Ya voy...-a mi nuevo amigo- Jiraiya me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos en la noche, muchas gracias por la invitación!

Jiraiya: De nada! Hasta en la noche –Saca nuevamente su celular- Nos vemos Hinata. Adiós bella dama –a Sakura-

Las dos jovenes ven como se aleja poco a poco el peliblanco.

...: Sakura, Hinata.. Vámonos!

Nosotras reaccionamos con ese grito. Estando ya al final del recorrido daban las 6 de la tarde. Todos estabamos cansados, pero felices de conocer un poco de la cuidad donde pasarían toda nuestra universidad.

Temari estaba platicando con Shikamaru, el cual desde que inició el recorrido no la dejó sola, Kiba no dejaba de verme pero sin hablarme, ya que venía acompañada por Shino y por Lee, porque queríamos saber reglas dentro de la residencia y de la propia universidad.

Lee: Chicos la verdad la vida universitaria es fantástica, además de que los profesores son muy buenos, claro con sus excepciones... Hahaha, pero poco a poco verán como se acostumbran al ambiente. Acerca de la residencia.. pues siempre hay fiestas, reuniones, sesiones de juego... en fin... también lo verán.

Hinata: Que bien! La verdad había dudado de venir aquí, pero ahora... nunca pude hacer una mejor elección

Shino: Yo también...

Lee: Me da gusto saber que les gusta la ciudad. No se arrepentirán

Cuando de pronto Sakura, que venía con Sasuke, Ino y Choji me toma del hombro, me pide hablar a solas, yo acepté y nos separamos un poco de los demás.

Sakura: Hinata, quisiera preguntarte algo...

Hinata: - Un poco preocupada- si, dime?

Sakura: Sabes quién es ese señor con quien hablabas en la tarde?

Hinata: Se llama Jiraiya. Estuvimos juntos en el avión y... pues no se más...

Sakura: -Interrumpiendo- Lo sabía. Hinata, él es Jiraiya Namika. Dueño de la constructora más famosa de toda Konoha

Hinata: Un Namika? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado... Ahora entiendo porqué tenía tanto trabajo, haha...

Quién lo diría, un hombre tan sencillo y tierno...En verdad es una gran persona

Sakura: Si, he escuchado que él y su familia viven ahora en Munich

Hinata: Así es.

Sakura: Que lástima! Lo que yo sabía es que su familia vivía aquí, sin embargo un accidente lo llevó a mudarse alla.

Hinata: -agachando la mirada- Ahora entiendo...

Sakura: Que?

Hinata: -un poco exaltada- Nada, Nada... hable en voz alta...


	2. Amigos

** Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

* * *

Capítulo 2: Amigos 

Hinata: -agachando la mirada- Ahora entiendo...

Sakura: Que?

Hinata: -un poco exaltada- Nada, Nada... hable en voz alta...

Cuando decía esas palabras nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la residencia. Tanto Tenten, Lee y Kakashi-sensei nos invitaron a una cena que realizarían estudiantes nativos de Konoha, con el plan de conocernos y empezar las "clásicas relaciones". Yo tuve que rechazar la invitación, ya que tenía que arreglarme para la reunión con Jiraiya de hoy. Todos se dirigieron al jardín, el cual ya estaba adornado y listo para nuestra llegada. Yo me separé del grupo y antes de que me subiera al elevador, me detuvo Kiba, el cual corrio hacia donde yo estaba.

Kiba: Pero Hinata, a donde vas?

Hinata: -Un poco extrañada- Tengo ya una cita... tengo que arreglarme... lo siento Kiba, tengo que irme...

Kiba: -Tomando mi mano- Hi... Hinata... espera... no quieres estar con nosotros?

Hinata: Claro, pero ahora no puedo. Será después, vale? Que tengas una excelente noche... Adiós

Subí al ascensor rápidamente y al cerrarse las puertas pude dar un gran suspiro... –Que le pasa, no ve que tengo prisa... Dios mío,- ví mi reloj- ya es muy tarde...-me dije. Corrí hacia mi habitación y al cabo de 30 minutos ya estaba lista –algo que jamás ocurre-. Como el clima era delicioso, me puse un vestido blanco, el cual tenía mangas de tela transparente, la falda llegaba abajo de las rodillas. Me solté el cabello y me puse una diadema.

Cuando salí de mi habitación tomé rapidamente el asensor, corrí hacia la puerta principal y al salir del edificio me esperaba una limosina negra.

...: Señorita Hyuga?

Hinata: Si, soy yo

...: Mucho gusto. Me llamo Takeshi Kino. El señor Namika me ha pedido que pase por usted. Está lista?

Hinata: Si, podemos irnos.

Caballerosamente el señor Kino abrió la puerta del auto, me ofreció la mano para que pudiera entrar y acomodarme. Cuando por fin estaba dentro, el bajó una pequeña ventanilla y se dirigió a mí:

Kino: Señorita, estoy a sus órdenes. En caso de que necesite algo, sólo hágamelo saber... –haciendo una pausa entre las frases- A su lado derecho encontrará un teléfono, por favor marque el número uno...

En ese momento él cerró esa ventanilla, dejándome sola en el espacioso auto. Como me lo indicó, marqué el botón y al cabo de tres rines, escuché una voz muy familiar...

...: Guten Abend -Buenas noches- bella dama. En estos momentos está siendo escoltada a su humilde casa... Espero que este viaje sea de su agrado. En caso de que encuentre algún problema o inconveniente, hágamelo saber y tomaré las medidas pertinentes para solucionarlo...

No pude creer lo que estaba pasando. Me sentía como una princesa...

Hinata: Guten Abend Herr Jiraiya. Todo está excelente por el momento, no necesito nada más...Sólo agradecerle por sus atenciones...

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha, espero que te diviertas mucho... y dime... al parecer hablas alemán

Hinata: No mucho, hace tiempo lo estudié...

Jiraiya: lo suficiente para entederme... Aproximadamente vas a llegar en 10 minutos... Disfruta tu viaje –Se escucha el sonido de un teléfono- Tengo que atender una llamada... nos vemos ahora Hinata, ciao

Hinata: Ciao

Y como Jiraiya dijo, en 10 minutos llegamos a su casa. Cuando abrí la ventana quedé asombrada. Era una gran residencia, a la entrada estaba un enorme y maravilloso jardín, iluminado maravillosamente, con fuentes y esculturas... y al fondo se encontraba la casa... bueno, a eso no podía llamarsele casa, más bien era un pequeño castillo... Todo parecía un sueño de hadas.

Cuando el auto se estacionó enfrente de la entrada principal, pude ver que Jiraiya estaba esperándome y poco a poco se acercaba al auto. El vestía de traje negro, muy elegante. De la misma manera que al inicio, el chofer abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de ofrecerme su mano, cuando fue detenido por el anfitrión –Yo me encargo desde aquí- le dijo.

Kino: Si, Jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya me ofreció su mano y suavemente me ayudó a salir. Cuando estuve de pie, me ofeció su brazo para encaminarme, el cual sugeté con suavidad y los dos nos adentramos en el bello castillo

Jiraiya: Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Hinata: Excelente. Muchas gracias.

Jiraiya. Ahora bien, quisiera preguntarte si deseas cenar dentro o fuera de la casa. Si cenamos fuera, sería ahí –señalándome un bello rincón donde se veía una mesa con velas, una gran fuente y flores rodeandolo

Hinata: Me encantaría afuera, si no es molestía –ruborizándome un poco-

Jiraiya: Claro que no es molestía –dirigiéndose a una persona de servicio- Por favor dile a la Señora Kraut que cenaremos afuera

...: Si, en un momento.

Inmediatamente me llevó a ese pequeño rincón, me acomodó la silla y al sentarme, el se dirigió a su lugar.

Él se sentó y al cabo de un tiempo de silencio...

Jiraiya: Sabes? Hoy hable con mi nieto

Hinata: En serio? Y que te dijo?

Jiraiya: Que está loco... hahahaha, es decir... Me ha dicho que quiere conocerte... Le he contado acerca de tí y me ha dicho que tiene que ver por si mismo a la mujer que se ha ganado mi confianza con sólo hablar 6 horas en un viaje...

Hinata: -en verdad estaba muy ruborizada- Ehhhhmmmm... Peee...perooo que has dicho?

Jiraiya: Si Hinata, quiere conocerte... ya que no puede creer que existas tú... además de que está agradecido... estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda

Hinata: Pero... pero has sido tú el que me ha ayudado.Yo sólo puedo agradecerte... Ahora puedo sonreir de nuevo y tomarle gusto a la vida! Gracias a tí pude conocer a mis nuevos compañeros y vivir estos maravillosos momentos...

Jiraiya: No Hinata, te equivocas... Yo no he sido... Tú has encontrado todo eso por tí misma, yo sólo ayudé a darte cuenta de la bella persona que eres... En cambio tú...

Antes de tomar el vuelo, tuve una discusión fuerte con mi nieto. Entre tantos gritos él me dijo que se iría de la casa y que no quería saber nada más de mí o de la empresa... Que me odiaba. En verdad estuve muy triste. Tomé el primer avión hacia Konoha y en uno de los transbordos que hice te encontré a ti. En ese momento eras igual que ese joven, al cual dejé sólo esa tarde... Mientras hablábamos me diste una gran lección... Yo no podía entender porque mi nieto odia tanto la ciudad que lo vió crecer... Que sólo se quiere divertir y... en fin.

Cuando te retiraste del aeropuerto tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé. Juré que no lo llamaría y esperaría hasta que él me llamara... dándose cuenta de que en verdad me necesita, por soledad o simplemente por dinero, sin embargo no pude contenerme y al final me llevé una gran sorpresa... Al principio cuando contestó yo le colgué sin decirle nada... al cabo de 5 minutos él llamó.

Cuando contesté lo hice de una manera seca, fría... en cambio él tomo la iniciativa y lo que escuché fue un "lo siento viejo... nunca quise lastimarte...". Yo no supe que contestarle, ya que siendo siempre rebelde y desarraigado... era la primera vez que decía algo en ese tono...

Y como no contesté, él siguió diciéndome: " en verdad siento mucho lo de hace rato, prometo que no volverá a pasar... oye viejo... cambiando de tema, como estuvo tu vuelo?" -Bien, sabes, me senté alado de una bella chica, igual que tú. Estuvimos hablando durante todo el viaje y al final se ha ganado mi confianza..."- le contesté.

Y es por ello que quiere conocerte... No me cree... Hahahahaha hahaha! Ese joven ha quedado anonadado con la noticia... Me ha dicho que él no tiene la confianza que ahora te tengo a ti. Puedo decir que te tiene celos hihi!

Yo no supe que decir, las lágrimas se salían solas... Estaba tan feliz de saber que la persona que me había hecho reaccionar y revivir, pudiera renovar los lazos familiares con la persona más importante para él

Jiraiya: Pero Hinata –Con voz muy tierna- No llores... –Se paró y acercándose a mí me quitó las lágrimas- Eres alguien muy valioso, jamás lo olvides... Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte... Me encantaría que mi nieto también lo haga, ya que le darías una gran lección, hehe –viendo hacia la puerta- Y ahora, vamos a cenar...

La cena estuvo deliciosa, Jiraiya había mandado traer mariscos y otros pescados frescos de las costas de Konoha, la chef los preparó de diferentes maneras... Fue todo un placer. Al terminar la cena, como a las 10:30, Jiraiya me llevó adentro de la residencia, y llegando al vestíbulo, tomó mi mano, observándola fijamente.

Jiraiya: Sabes, me encantaría que, en un momento dado, fueras amiga de ese rebelde con causa... Quisiera preguntarte si aceptarías?

Hinata: -completamente ruborizada- Pee...pero claro, para mí será un honor!

Jiraiya: Muchas gracias... Otra pregunta, quieres quedarte aquí esta noche...-Al ver mi cara de susto continuó- No me mal interpretes... hahahahaha, tu estarás en la recámara de huéspedes, muy lejos de la mía –llamando a una de sus trabajadoras- Señora Filler, por favor prepare el cuarto de huéspedes que le he indicado...

Hinata: Pero, no te preocupes... puedo regresar a la residencia... –no sabía qué hacer-

Jiraiya: -Dirigiéndose a mi muy paternalmente- No quiero arriesgarte a salir tan noche. Aunque la ciudad es muy segura y uno de mis trabajadores te llevaría... no quiero que te pase nada... Además tengo planeado algo para ti mañana... Claro, si tú lo deseas...

Hinata: De acuerdo, hoy me quedaré aquí –abrazando a Jiraiya- Te pido perdón por desconfiar de ti, eres tan lindo y noble... lo siento

Jiraiya: Hahahahahahaha, no te preocupes, lamento la confusión... Como mañana es domingo y no quiero ir a trabajar, te parece que vayamos a los lugares que normalmente acostumbro visitar... los cuales son mi tesoro

Hinata: Claro! Muchas gracias

En eso llegó la Señora Filler, indicándome que el cuarto estaba listo. Me despedí de Jiraiya en el vestíbulo y junto con la ama de llaves, fui al primer piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de visitas. En el camino se encontraban grandes esculturas, pinturas... Toda una residencia digna de ese hombre maravilloso.

Cuando entré al cuarto el ama de llaves me ofreció un vaso de agua. Yo estaba maravillada con el cuarto, ya que era enorme, tenía un gran tapete de colores cafés, la alfombra era blanca, la cual daba juego tanto con las paredes como con las cortinas. En el techo colgaba una bella lámpara de cristal cortado. Entré y cerré la puerta, no sin antes despedirme de la señora Filler e inmediatamente, como buena amante de la arquitectura, inspeccioné cada rincón de esa recámara. Tenía baño propio y un pequeño ventanal, el cual daba a uno de los jardines internos de la residencia (por destino mi cuarto también daba al jardín). Sobre la enorme y acolchonada cama, se encontraba una bella pijama de seda de color negra y la forma era demasiada ligera, por el clima.

Yo me sentía muy feliz, ya que me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, donde todo era bello... –En verdad esta vida es maravillosa, me encantaría que Hanabi lo viera- me dije. Me cambié y al cabo de 20 minutos me acosté y quedé dormida casi inmediatamente. En la mañana siguiente fui despertada por la señora Filler, la cual entró sigilosamente y poco a poco abrió las cortinas, dejando que el sol entrara completamente.

Sra. Filler: Buenos días Señorita Hinata, como durmió?

Hinata:-Estirándome y sentándome en la cama- Muy rico, muchas gracias... Disculpe, el señor Jiraiya ya despertó?

Sra. Filler: No, aún descansa... Se retiró a sus aposentos anoche muy tarde. Sin embargo sus órdenes fueron que la despertara en esta hora y la preparara, ya que su viaje por la ciudad empezará cuando esté él listo, mientras tanto le daré un pequeño recorrido por la casa. En este closet encontrará ropa de su agrado –se acerca a una puerta cercana al baño, y al abrirla se ve un gran vestidor-, esperamos que sea de su agrado. El propio Jiraiya-sama lo ha seleccionado.

Hinata: -Tenía una gran cara de asombro- Muchas gracias. En un momento estaré lista.

Sra. Filler: No se preocupe, la estaré esperando, tómese su tiempo. Cuando termine, puede encontrarme en el vestíbulo. En caso de que requiera algo, sólo haga sonar esta campana –me da una pequeña campanita- y vendré enseguida

Me regaló una gran sonrisa y se retiró. Cuando cerró la puerta yo me paré de la cama y antes de ir al baño me dirigí a la ventana. Quise ver ese maravilloso jardín nuevamente. Después me bañé y al entrar al vestidor, me maravillé por lo que vi. Toda la ropa parecía estar a mi medida... Era toda nueva! No lo podía creer, ya que en verdad Jiraiya era tan detallista... –No quisiera irme de aquí nunca- pensé, -es un lugar maravilloso, me tratan como una princesa... amo estar aquí-.

Escogí unos pantalones blancos de ¾, además de una bella blusa roja. Me dejé el cabello suelto y me puse unos bellos zapatos blancos. Alrededor de media hora necesité para arreglarme y cuando bajé al vestíbulo estaba la señora Filler esperándome. Me acerqué a ella y tiernamente me indicó donde estaba el comedor, ya que me esperaba el desayuno. Para mi sorpresa estaba también Jiraiya, el cual aún traía su pijama.

Jiraiya: Hola bella Hinata, veo que lo que he comprado para ti te quedó excelente. Espero que te guste... Te pido una disculpa por mis fachas... pero me he despertado apenas y no quería dejarte sola en el desayuno

Hinata: Muy buenos días! Antes que nada quiero decirte que no hay problema alguno del que estés en pijama, al contrario, te agradezco que me acompañes a desayunar. Acerca de la ropa... está preciosa! Muchas gracias...

Jiraiya: No me agradezcas... La verdad me daría mucho gusto si tu… Bueno... ahora a desayunar... terminando quiero decirte algo que he pensado...

Hinata: -Un poco consternada y curiosa- Que me quieres decir? –Pruebo el desayuno- Está delicioso!

Jiraiya: Hehehe, aunque no me lo creas, tengo el mejor chef del mundo! Y los de la sorpresa… Todo a su tiempo... ahora a desayunar... prometo que te lo diré...

Hinata: hmm, está bien –poniéndome seria-

Jiraiya: Ohh mujer, está bien... Pues lo que pensaba era si tú... en caso de que mi nieto venga... puedes quedarte aquí por unos días...

Hinata: -sin dejar de verlo- Jiraiya, tu sabes que eres para mí una persona muy especial y pues... CLARO QUE SI! No hay nada más que decir! Es una promesa... pero, porqué dudabas?

Jiraiya: Pues pensé que no lo tomarías bien..

Hinata: -Me acerqué a él y abrazándolo- Tú y tu nieto son parte de mi vida ya... y como son muy importantes para mí, prometo cuidarlos!

Jiraiya: Hahahahahahaha!! Pero claro! Me da mucho gusto saber que la familia crece! Ahora tengo a una bella... que te gustaría ser? Nieta... Hija...

Hinata: -pensándolo un poco- Pues... puede ser nieta, ya que seré como la hermana de tu nieto...y por cierto, como se llama?

Jiraiya: -cruzando los brazos- Él se llama... -Suena el celular de Jiraiya- hablando del rey de Roma... un momento por favor...

Jiraiya se paró y dio unos pasos afuera de la cocina, los suficientes para que yo no escuchara. En verdad me había quedado intrigada... Ya quería conocer a ese chico que tanto quiere mi mejor amigo. Al cabo de 5 minutos colgó y se acercó de nuevo.

Jiraiya: -Sentándose de nuevo- Era él... me pidió que no te diera su nombre, lo siento. Él tampoco quiere saber el tuyo. Dice que, en caso de que se encuentren no quiere reconocerte a la primera...

Hinata: -extrañada- Reconocer?

Jiraiya: Verás. Anoche me dormí tarde por estar hablando con ese horroroso muchacho, y después de varias horas y tratamientos de convencimiento... aceptó venir. Y una cosa que lo motivó fue el conocerte

No lo soporté más y por los nervios me desmayé. Cuando desperté me encontraba en la recámara de huéspedes, estando presentes tanto la señora Filler como Jiraiya. Al verlos, los dos dijeron algo que no entendí, inmediatamente salió el ama de llaves y nos dejó solos

Jiraiya: -Un poco preocupado- Cómo te sientes? Lo lamento tanto...

Hinata: -sentándome- Jiraiya, yo lo lamento tanto... He olvidado decirte que soy una chica nerviosa y cuando los niveles son muy grandes, me desmayo. –Veo la cara de espanto de Jiraiya- Perooooo... no... hahahahahaha, esto me pasa sólo con las personas que en verdad quiero... No es siempre.

Jiraiya: -Sin quitar su cara de preocupación- Pero Hinata... no es normal, llamaré al médico, aunque pude sostenerte, necesito que te...

Hinata: -Le interrumpí- No, estoy bien, de veras. Ahora lo que necesitamos hacer es salir a esos lugares que tanto te gustan y que estoy ansiosa de conocer!

Jiraiya: pero... –Cambiando su preocupación por felicidad- Tienes razón. Ahora estoy listo y podremos salir sin ningún problema. Ya puedes pararte?

Hinata: Claro. Vámonos! –Me paré rápidamente y acercándome a él, lo tomé de una mano, ayudé a que se levantara y juntos salimos de la recámara-.

Cuando nos encontrábamos en la estancia, llegó la señora Filler junto con una gran canasta. Se la dio a Jiraiya, el cual le agradeció profundamente y al salir de la mansión, el chofer había preparado un auto, no tan lujoso pero no dejaba de mostrar la clase que siempre tenía mi amigo. Colocó la canasta en la parte de atrás y educadamente abrió la puerta del copiloto, me ayudó a acomodarme y finalmente cerró la puerta. Dejó indicaciones y al subirse al auto, me sonrió. –Ya estás lista?- preguntándome tiernamente

Hinata: Si! Muchas gracias!

Jiraiya: Nieta, no tienes nada que agradecerme! Hahahaha- Se colocó sus lentes de sol y partimos hacia esos lugares que disfrutaba mucho-

Durante el camino me explicaba más acerca de la ciudad y sobre las costumbres y tradiciones. Todo era nuevo para mí, sin embargo era tan interesante, que no dejaba de sorprenderme todo lo que me comentaba.

Jiraiya: -Pasando 1 hora aproximadamente desde que salimos de la casa- En unos minutos llegaremos al primer lugar que encontré aquí. Era en ese entonces muy joven, tenía más o menos tu edad. Estaba solo, en otro país, con otra cultura y con otro idioma. Me sentía tan solo. Mis padres buscaron una ciudad para abrir la empresa, sin embargo nunca pensaron en mí. Me habían alejado de mi país, amigos, escuela... Y claro, la primera mujer que conocí en esta ciudad me trajo aquí –estacionando el auto-. Y no sabes cuánto se lo agradezco.

Déjame ayudarte a salir, espérame.

Salió del carro y me abrió la puerta. Cuando estaba afuera pude encontrar un bello bosque, el cual tenía grandes árboles, casi todos con hojas color verdes, ya que poco a poco entraría el otoño y muchos árboles ya presentaban los efectos de la estación. Las copas de los árboles, que eran demasiado frondosos, podían mostrarnos "el firmamento", ya que, por medio de dejar pasar los rayos del sol entre sus hojas, parecía que lo que veía eran estrellas

Hinata: Pero que bello lugar! Es bellísimo!

Jiraiya: Y aún no ves la mejor parte... ven, sígueme!

Jiraiya sacó una botella de vino y una de agua de la canasta que el ama de llaves le había dado, cerró el auto y nos dirigimos hacia una colina dentro de ese bello bosque. Durante los 30 minutos que duró el camino no hablamos de nada, cada uno estaba profundizando en sus pensamientos. Yo me preguntaba, en primer lugar, cómo sería su nieto y sobretodo su nombre, y segundo, el cómo había podido lograr que Jiraiya me tratara como lo hizo durante todo ese tiempo. –Será destino? Hinata no seas tonta... eso no existe, ya lo deberías de saber... Sin embargo... porqué lo hace?- me dije.

Cuando estábamos llegando, Jiraiya bajó un poco la velocidad de nuestros pasos y tiernamente me dijo

Jiraiya: Hinata, confías en mí?

Hinata: Claro!

Jiraiya: Cierra tus ojos. Lo que te quiero mostrar es hermoso, pero quiero que lo veas de un solo vistazo

Yo, sin contestar nada, cerré mis ojos. Sentí como tomó mi mano y me indicaba el camino. Algunos pasos después paramos y tomándome del hombro me indicó que abriera mis ojos.

Cuando lo hice no daba crédito a lo que veía... Era tan hermoso! Encontró Jiraiya el mejor lugar para poder admirar toda Konoha. Aquí se podía ver la ciudad, llena de movimiento, vegetación y sobretodo de esa paz que irradiaba. Podía verse a lo lejos la residencia y la universidad, la cual visitaría el martes, ya que el lunes no había clases por alguna razón que yo desconocía en esos momentos; el movimiento de la ciudad y el maravilloso color del cielo que poco a poco mostraba esos maravillosos tonos del anochecer.

Hinata: -Completamente asombrada- Es... es extremadamente hermoso! Jamás había visto nada igual!

Jiraiya: -Sentándose en el pasto- Verdad? Yo tuve la misma expresión que tú has tenido... Ahora entiendo porque Tsunade me vio con tanta ternura esa vez...

Hinata: Tsunade?

Jiraiya: Mi mejor amiga. Ella aunque tiene la misma edad que yo, podría pasar por una mujer de 25 a 34 años, no más...

Hinata: Pues ella sí que conoce la ciudad en su totalidad –Sentándome a lado de Jiraiya-

Jiraiya: Así es... Ella nació aquí, y me hizo nacer a mí aquí también... –Abriendo las dos botellas- Hinata, no te aburre un viejo como yo? –Dándome la botella de agua-

Hinata: -Tomando la botella- Pero claro que no! Para empezar no eres viejo, en segunda, esto es lo más bello que han hecho por mí! Jamás podría aburrirme con alguien que me deja entrar en su corazón y me muestra la preciosura de su mundo! No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, porque si no me voy a enojar!

Jiraiya: -Después de darle un trago al vino- Muchas gracias Hinata, hace mucho que no encontraba a alguien como tú!

Hinata: -No puede evitar ruborizarme por lo que me contestó- No me lo agradezcas... somos amigos y por ello, como te lo había dicho, me preocuparé siempre por ti!

Jiraiya: -viendo a la ciudad- Nieta, en verdad eres un sol, que por tus rayos logras calentar y llenar de energía y vigor a los que te rodean... Eres igual que esa chica que me ayudó en mis años más difíciles a salir adelante y ser el que soy ahora...

Hinata: Me encantaría saber más de ella... claro, si se puede

Jiraiya: Es mejor que lo deje así, ya que la conocerás. Y en menos de lo que tú te imaginas...

Hinata: -Fingiendo un enojo- Esta bien!

Jiraiya: Ahh! Conque eres una chica caprichuda, hahaha! No me hagas eso, ya que a ti no puedo decir que no...

Hinata: Jiraiya, sólo jugaba... No tienes que decírmelo ahora, prometo ser paciente. En verdad es hermosa la ciudad... Puedo decir que es más bello que mi ciudad y más interesante. Adoro todo lo que hay aquí!

Jiraiya: Cada una de las ciudades tiene sus cosas... pero es cierto, es bellísima la ciudad... Es en donde se puede vivir una vida plena, llena de felicidad y tranquilidad... Es por ello que a mis hijos los dejé aquí hacer su vida felizmente.

Hinata: Eres maravilloso, y dime, como eran tus hijos?

Jiraiya: Tuve sólo un hijo, llamado Minato. Él era todo un galán como su padre, físicamente tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y era alto. Él fue mi orgullo, siempre lo presumía. Era tan inteligente y fuerte... todos lo admiraban... Y años después tuve otra. Kushina era muy hermosa, de cabello largo siempre y de color rojizo... siempre sonreía y por su carácter rebelde y alegre conquistó a Minato. Oficialmente él la convirtió en mi hija... y después de 3 años llegó mi nieto... –Entristeciéndose poco a poco con lo que sigue- Pero ese día... ese día… me fueron arrebatados de golpe esos ojos y esa alegría, la fortaleza de ambos... Murió Minato al instante del choque...y Kushina en el hospital horas después... Pero bueno... no todo esto es una historia triste... ya que pude quedarme con mi nieto, el chico que, cuando lo veo, puedo sentir a sus padres presentes

Yo no supe que decir... En verdad estaba triste por lo que escuché, sin embargo no lloré y sólo lo abracé. Después de unos minutos noté que se quitó algunas lágrimas y sonriéndome me comentó

Jiraiya: Crees en el destino?

Hinata: Yo... bueno... no lo sé...

Jiraiya: Yo no creía en él, hasta que te conocí... Algo me dice que tengo que ayudarte... y estar a tu lado... Espero que jamás te olvides de este viejo loco hahaha

Hinata: Jamás lo haré... es más... te prometo que estaremos juntos y si llego a regresar con mis padres... nunca romperemos comunicación entre nosotros... Me pondría muy triste si pierdo a otra persona muy querida para mí

Jiraiya: No la perderás... promesa. Sólo espero que el chico rebelde que tengo a mi cargo no te haga enojar... Hehehe

Hinata: Soy paciente... mi hermana es igual de rebelde... o tal vez más. Sabes ella sí que le saca canas verdes a mis padres y pues... bueno, se tratar a rebeldes

Jiraiya: Rebeldes? Hahahaha... cuando lo conozcas hablamos... mientras tanto... a brindar!

Quiero brindar por nuestra amistad y para que nunca termine... y bueno... Cambiando de tema, tengo que confesarte que falta un lugar más que conocer...

Hinata: Otro lugar?

Jiraiya: Es el más bello de Konoha

Hinata: Puede existir otro más bello que esto?

Jiraiya: Cuando lo veas, podrás comparar. Tenemos que estar ahí de noche... es por ello que antes de que anochezca tenemos que irnos de aquí. Te parece? Tienes ganas?

Hinata: Claro

Jiraiya tomó la botella de vino que había acomodado en el pasto y tomó. Faltaban aproximadamente 2 horas para el anochecer... así que nos pusimos a platicar acerca de mi ciudad, la suya y lo que encontrábamos en Konoha. Pasando el tiempo, se paró y me ayudó a levantarme.

Jiraiya: Ya es hora, vámonos... no queda muy lejos de aquí

Hinata: SI!

Caminamos sólo 10 minutos llegamos a ese lugar, el cual me dejó atónita. No podía creer lo que estaba enfrente de mí. Era un pequeño lago en el bosque. Esa noche estaba despejada, regalándonos una bella luna llena. El lago, rodeado de piedra volcánica y vegetación de diversos tipos, con grandes coloridos y diferentes formas y tamaños. Por es noche podía verse el agua tan brillante como un espejo y para rematar, pequeñas lucíernagas invadían el espacio, dándole un toque especial... lleno de magia

Jiraiya: Te gusta?

Hinata: No tengo palabras para describir este lugar... ES MÁGICO!

Jiraiya: Lo sé, casi nadie sabe de su existencia. Minato fue el que me lo enseñó... –Con voz pícara- Es el lugar donde Kushina le dio el sí a la proposición de matrimonio... Cómo vez? Es uno de los lugares que mi nieto debe conocer...

Hinata: Pues en verdad es muy romántico... y si es tan especial... lo guardaré en secreto

Jiraiya: Sabes Hinata, me encantaría que lo compartieras con esa persona especial, como eres parte ya de mi familia, me encantaría que, cuando encuentres al indicado lo traigas aquí y le des el sí... igual que Kushina lo hizo alguna vez

Hinata: Lo prometo...

En eso puedo notar que Jiraiya mostraba cansado, porque no había dormido mucho y me preocupaba pensar que se regresaría solo a su casa...

Hinata: Estás cansado? Si quieres nos podemos ir ya...

Jiraiya: No, aún no podemos irnos. Esperemos sólo un poco más... Desde ahora no dejes de mirar el lago

Y como me lo indicó miré fijamente hacia esa agua cristalina que reflejaba la luz de la luna, cuando de pronto apareció un pez dorado, el cual, junto con el reflejo de la luna y el agua, pudo maravillarnos con grandes destellos que surgían de sus escamas doradas. Estuvo solamente unos 2 minutos y lentamente fue desapareciendo

Hinata: Pero, qué es esto! Jamás había visto algo igual

Jiraiya: Verdad que es hermoso? Aquí puedes ver a ese pez en noches con luna llena y aproximadamente a esta hora. Te gustó? –Bostezando nuevamente-

Hinata: Claro... pero ahora debemos irnos, ya que estás cansado y tienes que manejar.. y no quiero que te pase nada.

Jiraiya: De acuerdo. Vamos, te dejaré en la residencia y...

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Jiraiya... no quiero dejarte solo... puedo irme contigo y salir mañana por la mañana a la residencia?

Jiraiya: Pero claro! Sería un honor para mí, ven vámonos.

Y nos dirigimos al auto. Abrió nuevamente la puerta del copiloto y me acomodó; inmediatamente se fue a su lugar, entró al auto y antes de arrancar me miró y me dijo:

Jiraiya: Gracias señorita por darme un día completo. Su compañía me ha dado la felicidad que necesitaba para seguir con el trabajo diario

Hinata: No hay de que, estoy muy agradecida que me permitas haberte acompañado.

Jiraiya: bueno, los agradecimientos vendrán con un rico pastel... Sé que eres buena cocinera...

Hinata: -Estaba sorprendida por lo que me había dicho- Pero... pero como lo sabes?

Jiraiya: Lo sé desde que te vi... O me equivoco?

Hinata: -Ruborizada- no te equivocas –En ese momento suena mi celular- Espérame Jiraiya... me llaman...

Cuando contesté era mi padre, al parecer estaba enojado... molesto como siempre

Continuará...


	3. Resultado de la fiesta

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

* * *

Capítulo 3: Resultado de la fiesta

Cuando contesté era mi padre, al parecer estaba enojado... molesto como siempre

Hirashi: Hinata! Hasta que contestas... Dónde estás?

Hinata: Hola padre, estoy con uno de mis amigos... Porqué lo pregunta?

Hirashi: Uno de tus compañeros nos ha llamado para preguntarnos dónde estás y pues, al no saber nada de tí nos has preocupado... Con quién estás? Dímelo inme... Espera Hina...

Hina: Dame el teléfono –A Hinata- Preciosa cómo estás? Nos tenías preocupados...

Hinata: Madre, lo siento... Estoy con un amigo mío. Hoy me ha mostrado dos lugares preciosos de la ciudad... y al parecer no tenía señal, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien...

Hina: Lo escucho... me da mucho gusto. Y dime como te va?

Hinata: Muy bien mamá, gracias por preguntar. He encontrado a gente maravillosa aquí... sabes, te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste... pues tenías razón...

Hina: Me da tanto gusto! –a mi padre- Déjame hablar con ella, tu sólo la regañarías- Y dime, retomando la plática, como te llevas con todos? Ya conoces la universidad?

Hinata: No, aún no la conozco, sin embargo ya tengo una compañera de clases y muchos amigos... Madre... padre, en verdad estoy bien, lamento haberlos preocupado

Hina: No te preocupes... Nosotros exageramos... Bueno Hinata, te dejo, ya que –en voz muy baja- tengo que bajarle el coraje a tu padre, Hihihi- Te cuidas y recuerda que te amamos... nunca lo olvides!

Hinata: Yo también los quiero mucho... por favor que descansen y bueno... encontenta bien a papá, tu eres experta en eso hahahahaha. Ahhh y antes de que se me olvide, quién los llamó?

Hina: Un tal Kiba... Sonaba tan preocupado...pero como siempre le creemos a un extraño. Lo lamentamos

Hinata: No te preocupes... Ahora tengo que hablar con él… no es justo que se meta en mi vida y los asuste de esa manera. Ya lo verá

Hina: Cariño, tu papá, Neji, Hanabi y yo te deseamos un excelente inicio de universidad. Que todo te salga bien mi preciosa!

Hinata: Muchas gracias! Los quiero mucho. Ah cierto, dile a Hanabi que le mandaré fotos de la ciudad, para que se los enseñe después.

Hina: se lo diré. Nos vemos preciosa! Besos! Adiós!

Hinata: Adiós!

Al colgar tenía tantas ganas de ir tras de ese chismoso y soltarle una gran cachetada, ya que pudo arruinar todo lo que había encontrado ya. Sin embargo Jiraiya contuvo mi coraje por su comentario

Jiraiya: Ese jovencito... Hinata, no debes enojarte con él. Sabes? Puede ser que el realmente quiera ser tu amigo. Y puede ser que algo más… Si tú quieres…

Hinata: NO! Pero que dices! No me gusta... no puedo negar que no es feo, sin embargo no es mi tipo…

Jiraiya: Y cuál es tu tipo? –Con voz pícara, arrancando el auto-

Hinata: Pues… me encantan los chicos que son fuertes, tanto física como mentalmente… creativos, simpáticos, gentiles, alegres y sobretodo nada de seriedad… claro, sin llegar a ser molesto…

Jiraiya: Pues puedo decirte que… creo que he encontrado a tu pareja ideal… espero que te lo pueda presentar pronto. Dame tiempo.

Hehe, pero bueno. Ahora que inician tus clases, quiero desearte lo mejor del mundo y recuerda que si llegas a necesitar algo, llámame. Estaré a tus órdenes.

Hinata: Muchas gracias! Eres en verdad una excelente persona, nunca encontré a un amigo como tú. Estoy muy, pero muy feliz!

Jiraiya: La amiga eres tú… y verás que dentro de poco serás también amiga de Nar… mi nieto

Ahora vámonos. Tenemos que descansar.

Llegamos como a media noche. La señora Filler nos esperaba ya, a mí me llevó casi inmediatamente a mi cuarto, lo que causó que me despidiera rápidamente de Jiraiya. Él me dio las buenas noches y pues al llegar a la habitación, me cambié y al acostarme caí como piedra… Tengo que confesar que nunca me había sentido tan bien, había recordado todos los bellos momentos que pasaba en mi casa, junto con mi hermana y mi madre, la cual siempre estaba con nosotras… En fin. Esa noche dormí tan rico que a la mañana siguiente no me podía levantar. Aunque esta vez no fue la señora Filler a despertarme… Al parecer Jiraiya me dejó dormir hasta que yo quisiera, ya que me paré hasta las 11! Qué pena. Al salir de la habitación me encontré con otro personal de limpieza y me indicó que el dueño de la casa se había ido temprano a la oficia

Hinata: Muchas gracias, espero que pueda ver hoy de nuevo a Jiraiya… o si no aunque sea lo llamaré

Personal1: Si, no debe preocuparse, ya que esta es ahora suya. Tenemos órdenes para darle lo que necesite. La señora Filler vendrá en un momento con usted.

Hinata: Muchas gracias.

Así me retiré a la habitación que me habían asignado y después de bañarme y arreglarme, me dirigí al jardín que daba a la ventana… Permanecí aproximadamente 1 hora, después me llamó la señora Filler, ya que, por desgracia mía, me esperaba el señor Kino, que estaba listo para llevarme a la residencia.

Tomé mis cosas y al dirigirme a la salida principal sonó mi celular

Hinata: Si? Habla Hinata

…: HINATA! Por fin te encuentro! Dónde has estado? Me tenías muy preocupada!

Hinata: Lo siento Temari, estaba con un amigo mío y me invitó a quedarme algunos días.

Temari: Pero cuanto! Y dime, cuando vas a regresar?

Hinata: En estos momentos voy para allá. Haré aproximadamente 20 minutos… así que no te preocupes…

Temari: Hinata… Tengo noticias! Pero te las diré cuando vengas!

Hinata: Noticias! Dime, dime!

Temari: Hasta que vengas… te veo en mi cuarto. No tardes!

Hinata: Esta bien, te busco allá! Adiós!

Y me colgó… Estaba en un gran cuento de hadas y nuevamente tengo que regresar a mi mundo… pero no me importaba, ya que había pasado uno de los mejores días de mi vida aquí en Konoha con mi mejor amigo.

El señor Kino fue tan amable en el camino, veníamos platicando acerca de Jiraiya y de su carácter.

Hinata: Si, tiene razón, ha, es demasiado lindo!

Kino: Así es, no puede imaginarse lo amable que es

Hinata: Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Kino: Claro

Hinata: Usted conoce a su nieto?

Kino: Si. Viví con él y el señor Jiraiya en Sendlinger. También conocí a sus padres. Se parece mucho a su fallecido padre. Aunque puedo decir que su carácter es igual al de su madre.

Hinata: Entiendo… Sabe… él no quiso saber mi nombre cuando habló con Jiraiya-sama…

Kino: Ah! Entiendo. Señorita Joven Hinata, debe saber que tiene su carácter… Y sobre todo es muy especial con las personas que tratan a su abuelo. Puedo decir, asegurar que… bueno… Creo que está celoso…

Hinata: Celoso?

Kino: Ya lo verá… Así es el joven N.U. –Cambiando de tema al dar la vuelta- Mire, casi llegamos a la residencia…

Hinata: Joven N. U? –Retomando la conversación.-

Kino: Ya que no puedo darle su nombre… lo dejaremos así. Hemos llegado

Me quedé con la curiosidad de la que me habló. Qué significaba N. U? Sin darme cuenta lo sabría en menos tiempo de lo que yo pensaba.

Cuando llegamos me ayudó a bajar el señorKino y después de tomar mi mochila de la cajuela, se acercó a mí y me dio una tarjeta donde venían los datos completos de Jiraiya y de algunos de sus trabajadores.

Kino: En caso de que necesite algo, sólo llámenos y con mucho gusto la atenderemos.

Hinata: Muchas gracias!

Kino: No tiene nada que agradecer, para eso estamos aquí. Ahora si me retiro. Hasta después señorita Hinata

Hinata: Hasta después!

Y poco a poco vi como se alejaba de la residencia. Al minuto recordé que Temari me esperaba y me dirigí a su recámara. Alrededor de 5 minutos dieron cuando llegué y cuanto toqué a la puerta me encontré con una reunión de mujeres, ya que estaban Temari, Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Cuando entré todas me vieron con una cara tanto de asombro como de curiosidad.

Sakura: Hasta que te apareces Hinata, dónde andabas?

Hinata: Pues, estaba con un amigo

Tenten: Amigo? –Con un tono demasiado pícaro-

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Si, sólo un amigo. Si me cuentan que es lo que pasa, les explicaré todo

Sakura: Excelente! Trato hecho. Estamos aquí por una simple razón

Temari: Así es, huimos de los chicos

Ino: Dirán, ustedes huyen… Yo no lo necesito

Tenten: Claro, ya que tú ya tienes quien te defienda, en cambio nosotras…

Ino: Eso sí… La verdad no me gustaría estar en su lugar, ya que es algo demasiado chistoso

Hinata: Pero…

Temari: Déjame explicarte

Ves la fiesta en la que estuvimos nosotras y tú dejaste por una razón desconocida por nosotras. Pues… desgraciadamente pasaron cosas demasiadas extrañas. Empezando con que

Sakura: Espera, déjame explicar qué onda con ello

Hinata, ves que en la fiesta estarían tanto estudiantes extranjeros como nativos y pues… nos topamos primero con todo el "cuerpo femenino" de la residencia. Chicas tanto de Konoha como de Madrid, por decir algo. Las dos primeras horas estuvimos entretenidas con su explicación acerca de los chicos tanto de la residencia como de la universidad…

Ino: -Interrumpiendo- Y después de eso poco a poco los chicos empezaron a invitarnos a bailar, ya que habían puesto buenas rolas

Tenten: Inclusive fue muy raro para mí, ya que tengo aquí un año y jamás se había organizado algo así. Todos los chicos estaban demasiado… como puedo decirlo…

Temari: Atrevidos. Esa es la palabra correcta –Todas afirmando que sí, y yo no pude evitar mi asombro- Ellos son de años más adelante que nosotras

Hinata: Y qué paso?

Ino: Pues que a ellas las sacaron a bailar, y ahora ya tienen pareja

Hinata: QUEE?!

Temari: No exageres Ino! Yo no soy novia suya…

Sakura: Cerda, siempre exageras… yo sólo quiero conocerlo…

Hinata: Pero chicas, -con voz traviesa- por lo menos están guapos, son varoniles?

Temari: SI! No lo puedo negar. El que me tocó se llama Deidara

Sakura: Itachi

Tenten: Sasori

Hinata: Hmm, pues no sé qué decir, la verdad pensé que ustedes tenían otros planes

Temari: Hinata! Pero…

Hinata: No se preocupen, no las juzgo. Al contrario… me encantaría conocerlos, pues para darles el lado bueno hahahahaha -Todas se rieron con mi comentario- Y chicas, qué pasó con los chavos que entran con nosotras este semestre?

Sakura: Pues no sabemos, al parecer también ligaron

Hinata: Qué bien! Así nos van a dejar de molestar

Tenten: Molestar? Hinata, tienes algo que nos quieras contar

Hinata: Esta bien, ahora es mi turno

Les conté acerca de Jiraiya, de cómo lo había conocido y de la cena que tuvimos. Después de la visita al lugar más bello de toda Konoha, excluyendo claro algunas cosas

Cuando terminé no pudieron esconder su cara de asombro. Yo sólo veía cada una de sus reacciones, hasta que Sakura rompió ese silencio con un comentario que me hizo pensar mucho

Sakura: Hinata, tengo que decirte algo. Mi padre trabajó para él durante mucho tiempo… y ahora que te veo, creo que Jiraiya-sama es así contigo por dos cosas

Hinata: Cuales? –Con un tono de seriedad-

Sakura: Sabes que su familia murió en un accidente automovilístico cierto? –Continuó cuando dije que si- Pues, su nuera tenía un aire a ti… Aunque ella era pelirroja, sus ojos y sobretodo tu físico es el mismo… Él la recuerda contigo

Hinata: -Completamente enojada- Mientes! No es… no es eso! –No pude contenerme más y salí llorando de la habitación-.

Agradecí a la vida de que mi recámara estuviera a lado ya que así nadie vería que, en primer lugar lloraba y en segundo, podía escuchar lo que se hablaba en el cuarto de Temari, donde se llevaba esa junta.

Al cerrar la puerta con llave, pude escuchar que tocaron

…: Hinata, espera. Por favor, no me tomes a mal lo que he dicho… Perdóname!

Yo no contesté, estaba tan indignada con ese comentario… Aunque pensándolo un poco, no podía entender el porqué de la amabilidad. Estaba completamente confundida. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Al cabo de 10 minutos dejé de escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, e inmediatamente en el cuarto vecino pude escuchar la voz de Temari regañando a Sakura

Temari: Si serás tonta, decirle eso a Hinata! Además no creo que Jiraiya-sama haya hecho eso sólo por un recuerdo

Sakura: En verdad lo siento…

Ino: Frentuda, debes de utilizar esa gran masa cerebral en algún momento de tu vida

Sakura: Y ahora he perdido a una amiga…

Tenten: No te preocupes, verás que Hinata te perdonará, además yo sé que no lo hiciste con afán de lastimarla, al contrario… Aunque no lo creas, se porqué se lo dijiste

Entiendo y debemos entender que Sakura sólo quería proteger a Hinata. El hecho es que Ella tiene un amigo no ordinario… pero Sakura, sabes, yo creo en el destino y pues…

En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable…

Estaba atónita a lo que decía. El destino… que significaban esas palabras? Dios sólo supo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza. Decidí alejarme del muro que me permitía escuchar y acostándome en la cama pude descansar un rato. Pasando alrededor de 4 horas escuche nuevamente que tocaban a la puerta, desperté y sólo me moví para dirigir mi mirada a ese elemento que me protegía del exterior. Como no respondí al llamado, vi momentos después que se deslizaba un papel por debajo del hueco de la puerta.

Sólo la curiosidad logró pararme de mi cama. Cuando me acerqué encontré un papel color negro, el cual tenía escrito con letras de color blanco "Lo lamentamos todas demasiado, en especial Sakura. Jamás quisimos lastimar a nuestra amiga. En caso de que nos perdones, te vemos en 10 minutos en la entrada del cuarto de Tenten, es un piso abajo… Esperamos que vengas. Todas"

Iré? –me pregunté- Cuando suena mi celular

Hinata: SI?

…: Hola preciosa, como estás?

Hinata: Pero si eres tú Neji!

Neji: Si, esperé a estar solo para hablar contigo… Cómo te ha ido?

Hinata: Muy bien, y tú, pensaste lo que te dije?

Neji: SI, en si te hablo porque por fin les comenté a tus padres sobre ello

Hinata: Y que te dijeron?

Neji: Al principio tu padre me dijo que no… pero al ver que tu madre me dio autorización… Tengo ya mi boleto y salgo el jueves para allá.

Hinata: Qué emoción!! Estaremos los dos juntos! No sabes que feliz estoy!

Neji: Gracias a ti que me convenciste. El viernes hablé con el director de la carrera y aceptó el intercambio. Primeramente será sólo de un año… pero tengo la posibilidad de extenderlo

Hinata: Me parece tan emocionante! Pues déjame ver lo del hospedaje aquí…

Neji: Ya está listo… Tengo ya habitación…

Hinata: Neji… muchas gracias por haber decidido hacer el intercambio… créeme, no te arrepentirás!

Neji: lo sé. –Alguien lo llama- Hinata, tengo que irme, pero estamos en contacto. Vale?

Hinata: Vale! Yo también tengo que irme, que tengas una excelente noche y recuerda que te quiero mucho!

Neji: Yo igual! Ciao!

Hinata: Ciao!

Después de hablar con mi primo sentí que el coraje se había ido y por ello salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia donde me habían citado las chicas. Llegando estaban todas tenían una cara de "perro con la cola entre las patas", especialmente Sakura. Cuando las vi no pude contenerme y empecé a reír

Hinata: Hahahahaha, chicas, dejen de poner esa cara, lamento haberme enojado sin razón

Sakura: La que debe pedir perdón soy yo. Jamás quise lastimarte. Perdóname

Hinata: Todo queda perdonado. No te preocupes

…: Hola Sakura, cómo estás? –Interrumpiéndonos-

Sakura: Hola! Cómo has estado?

…: Muy bien. Dónde has estado todo el día?

Sakura: Estaba con mis amigas…

…: Entiendo. No hay problema, hoy quiero pedirte un favor… déjame que te invite a tomar un café. Como mañana empiezan las clases me encantaría pasar un rato contigo

Sakura: Itachi, no sé si pueda, porque estamos todas…

Itachi: -Acercándose mucho a Haruno- No puedes negarme estos momentos por favor

Sakura: No sé qué decir…

Itachi: Si no quieres no hay problema… Será para después

Sakura: No! Espera… sólo dame unos minutos, me agrada la idea….

Itachi: En verdad? No debes sentirte presionada…

Sakura: -Tapándole la boca- Vamos, sólo debo de ir por mi bolsa… y también debo de…

Sakura se dirigió donde estaba y dándome un gran abrazo me dijo al oído: "lo siento mucho, lo que dije fue una estupidez. Jiraiya-sama te quiere mucho no por un recuerdo, sino por lo que tú eres."

Yo sólo respondí con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente tomó su bolsa y se fue con el chico. Todas nos quedamos asombradas, ya que los dos realmente parecían muy felices!

Tenten: Pero miren! Creo que ahora hay una parejita nueva…

Ino: Quien diría que la frentuda se consiguió un galán así

Hinata: No le digas así… Y bueno… sólo le deseamos suerte

Temari: Por lo menos ella siguió con lo…

…: Pero miren, por fin encuentro a la mujer que me ha cautivado… -interrumpiéndonos nuevamente-

Temari: Deidara!

Deidara: Hola guapa! Cómo estás? Qué suerte el haberte encontrado!

Temari: Estoy muy bien, esperando verte

Deidara: A si? Y eso?

Temari: Pues…

Deidara: Pues ya que te veo, quiero invitarte a una fiesta que habrá el viernes… Vendrán muchos amigos y claro que puedes invitar a tus bellas amigas, que te parece?

Temari: Claro que si, ni lo dudes! Yo encantada

Deidara: Excelente, te buscaré dentro de la universidad. Nos vemos en la semana, ah –dándole un beso en la cercanía del labio- te deseo un excelente inicio de universidad

Temari: Muchas gracias… nos estamos viendo… Hasta luego

Deidara: Hasta luego preciosa! –Y se va corriendo al elevador que estaba bajando-

Tenten: No pudo creerlo! Ya son dos! Mejor no digo nada porque si no me va a tocar a mí también!

Hinata: Hahahaha! Pues si quieres entremos a tu cuarto y así nos salvamos de… oh no! –Y lo vi de nuevo…-

Ino: Qué pasa?

…: Hinata! Hasta que regresas! Estaba muy preocupado por ti… Dónde estabas?

Hinata: Kiba! Pero qué rayos haces aquí? –En tono enérgico-

Kiba: Hinata… yo…

Hinata: Lo único que quiero decirte que no quiero que vuelvas a llamar a mi casa y preocupar así a mis padres… Puedo perder todo lo que he encontrado aquí por tu culpa… Déjame!

Kiba: Lo… siento…

Ino: Kiba, déjame hablar con ella… Nos vemos más tarde

Kiba: Si Ino, Hinata lo siento mucho, te cuidas y nos vemos después

Yo no le contesté. Estaba tan enojada con él, en si me sorprendí por el hecho que le contesté muy feo… Me sentí muy apenada, pero en ese momento debía mantener mi actitud, ya que quería que entendiera que no debía de meterse en mi vida.

Después entramos al cuarto de Tenten. Cuando estuvimos todas las que quedábamos nos pusimos a platicar de muchas cosas, como el nerviosismo que teníamos al entrar a la escuela o como eran los chicos, que por desgracia mía no pude conocer… En fin temas de mujeres.

Cuando dieron las 9 de la noche decidimos irnos a preparar nuestras cosas para mañana, ya que nuestro primer día sería espectacular, bueno, eso fue lo que yo pensé… Además estaba muy emocionada porque vendría mi querido primo Neji, que, aunque era muy serio… sabía perfectamente que podía contar con él.

Al cabo de 1 hora preparé todo lo que necesitaba y pues a dormir. Como estaba un poco nerviosa, no pude conciliar bien el sueño, sin embargo logré algunos minutos después quedar dormida.

Siendo las 6 de la mañana, me desperté, tanto por mi alarma como el hecho de que alguien tocó a la puerta, lo cual me extrañó tanto… No esperaba que me buscaran tan temprano. –Ya voy!- contesté un poco adormecida

…: Hinata, soy yo, ábreme

Hinata: Temari? Hola, espérame un momento…

Y me acerqué lentamente, ya que tenía varios días levantándome tarde y el cuerpo se acostumbra a lo bueno…

Temari: -Aún en pijama- Hola bonita, venía a despertarte y para decirte que si nos podemos ir juntas a la facultad?

Hinata: Claro, nos vamos juntas… A qué hora debemos de estar?

Temari: A las 8:30, tenemos tiempo, pero me encantaría cocinar algo antes para que no nos vayamos con el estómago vacío

Hinata: Excelente… Me parece perfecto. Qué te parece si… En cuánto tiempo estás lista?

Temari: Dame 40 minutos

Hinata: Excelente, vienes a tocarme o yo te busco?

Temari: Yo te busco… Nos vemos en un ratito!

Hinata: Vale

Y cerré. Hice mi cama rápidamente y me metí a bañar. Tardé 20 minutos y saliendo me vestí rápidamente. Estaba lista cuando Temari tocó.

Me sorprendió como pude estar lista en tan poco tiempo eso fue fantástico. A los pocos minutos nos acercamos a la cocina y nos preparamos un rico desayuno, de frutas, miel, un delicioso licuado de chocolate (Dahia: En lo personal opino que es lo mejor XD) y pues nos dirigimos a la universidad. Como era aún temprano no logramos ver a nadie conocido… Pero nos encontramos con todos los estudiantes tanto de nuevo ingreso como nosotras, como de los que ya tenían historia aquí. Y dentro de tanta gente logré identificar a un estudiante.

Le dije a Temari que me acompañara, ya que, aunque estudiaríamos arquitectura, no encontrábamos los salones que nos tocaban.

Hinata: Hola Yamato, cómo estás?

Yamato: Pero si eres tú Hinata, cómo estás?

Hinata: Muy bien, gracias… y tú?

Yamato: Bien, iniciando

Hinata: Quiero presentarte a una amiga mía, se llama Temari –A Temari- Él es Yamato

Ambos: Mucho gusto

Yamato: Pues, les deseo un excelente inicio de carrera! Ah, por cierto quisiera saber si saben donde están sus salones, ya que… bueno puedo ayudarles…

Temari: La verdad no sabemos dónde quedan… Esta universidad es demasiado grande

Yamato: No se preocupen, vengan conmigo

Ambas: Gracias!

Y mientras caminábamos entre los largos pasillos de la universidad, que estaban llenos de estudiantes platicábamos en ese chico fantástico, el cual nos daba recomendaciones acerca de qué tipo de actividades tomar, la localización de cada uno de los lugares que necesitaríamos visitar, como la biblioteca, el gimnasio o la cafetería. Al pasar 10 minutos llegamos a la facultad de arquitectura y a su teatro ya que nos darían la bienvenida a los nuevos

Yamato: Preciosas, aquí las dejo. Les deseo un excelente inicio y que todo les salga excelente. En caso de que necesiten algo, sólo busquen por mí en la oficina estudiantil, que se localiza en el edificio principal –señalando un edificio acristalado-

Temari: Muchas gracias! Hasta luego y que tu también tengas un buen inicio

Yamato: Gracias y adiós

Y nos dejó solas. Nosotras entramos al recinto y nos encontramos con muchos estudiantes, tanto nacidos en Konoha como extranjeros. Temari pudo socializar fácilmente con los demás… A mí al principio me costó mucho trabajo, sin embargo, poco a poco y con un poco más de confianza empecé a hablarles también. Al cabo de 20 minutos entró el director de la facultad. Fue un poco largo pero me agradó mucho, al principio habló acerca de la historia de Konoha, después sus avances y como último nos presentó los diversos profesores y los talleres que podríamos tomar. Entre tantos me pareció agradable un profesor llamado Azuma, el cual presentó un proyecto interesante… -Creo que este semestre estaré con él- Me dije.

Cuando la presentación terminó tanto Temari como yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y quedamos de que este semestre estaríamos con Azuma y el siguiente ella elegiría. Nos dieron una hoja donde teníamos que anotar nuestras opciones y en primera colocamos a Azuma, después a Hikarika y por último a Rakushi

Entregamos la hoja a la secretaria de la facultad y, al observar nuestro horario teníamos que ir a nuestra primera clase…

No lo puedo negar, me encantaba estar ahí! Era tan feliz, todo estuvo genial, tanto la clase de dibujo, como de pintura… Al cabo de las 4 terminaba nuestra última clase. Temari estaba tan entusiasmada que no quería irse, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo ya que me llamaría mi familia y quería estar en un lugar tranquilo… mi recámara, además tenía que recoger todas mis cosas que me faltaban acomodar. Así me despedí de Temari y me dirigí a la residencia.

Cuando llegué me encontré un gran ramo de flores en la puerta de mi recámara, lo cual me sorprendió, no sabía quién me las había dado… Las tomé y con cuidado las puse en el escritorio de ese espacio que era completamente mío. El ramo no tenía ninguna carta –Y ahora cómo sabré quién me las mandó?- pensé.

Minutos después me llamaron mis padres, tanto mi hermana como mi madre se emocionaron cuando les conté mi día, que conocí a nuevas personas y el hecho de que Temari es una excelente amiga y compañera. Después hablé con mi papá que me explicó acerca del viaje de Neji y cuándo tenía que recogerlo.

Hiashi: Tienes que verlo el jueves a las 10 horas… Sé que estarás en clase pero no podemos dejarlo solo

Hinata: No se preocupe padre, yo iré por él al aeropuerto y lo traeré a la residencia…

Hiashi: Excelente… Ahora que te lo he informado espero que nos podamos poner en contacto después. Hinata cuídate y recuerda que te queremos mucho

Hinata: Muchas gracias… Yo también los quiero mucho!

Hiashi: Te dejo hablar con tu madre… Adiós

Hinata: Adiós –escucho como mi madre lo regaña por ser un poco frívolo conmigo, lo cual me da tanta risa-

Hina: Hola de nuevo. Nos tenemos que ir pero recuerda que te queremos mucho! Nunca lo olvides

Hinata: Nunca lo haré. Salúdame a Hanabi y a Neji… Ah! Y dile que estaré puntual para recogerlo

Hina: Se los diré. Ahora descansa preciosa! Nos hablamos después

Mientras yo hablaba por teléfono…

(Dahia: Sé que la historia la redacta una de las protagonistas… pero es importante colocar esto… Así no nos perdemos de algunos detalles hihi)

…1: Hola Joven, cómo estás?

…2: Bien… y tú?

…1: Muy bien, feliz de oírte…

…2: hmm… igual

…1: Aha, claro… Ya estás listo para el viaje?

…2: No se si ir…

…1: Pero qué demonios dices, piensas dejar a tu abuelo solo de nuevo? Recuerda que tu carrera va a iniciar y sería genial si la…

…2: -Interrumpiendo- Lo sé… pero debes de saber que tengo algunos problemas de comunicación en ese lugar, y no sé si podamos vivir juntos de nuevo… No quiero volver a pelear…

…1: Naruto debes de venir, prometo que no lo lamentarás!

Naruto: Naruto? Hahahahaha, hace mucho que no me llamas por mi nombre

…1: Es porque quiero empezar de nuevo

Naruto: Y yo como debo de llamarte, Jiraiya-sama… como los demás? O Ero-sennin?

Jiraiya: Dime abuelo, irrespetuoso!

Naruto: Oh! Ese nombre me gusta más!

Jiraiya: Naruto, en verdad no puedo contigo… Solo dime, porqué no quieres venir?

Naruto: Porque aquí tengo mi vida, mis amigos… mi diversión

Jiraiya: Mentiroso! Y Pervertido!

Naruto: Hmm… lo segundo lo heredé de alguien… Ero-sennin!

Jiraiya: Dime como quieras… Ero-Naruto! Hahahahaha Vamos a hacer algo… ven y en caso de que no te guste vivir aquí yo mismo compro tu boleto de regreso, dame sólo un mes

Naruto: Un mes? No quiero perder la universidad por tus deseos!

Jiraiya: No me digas que ahora si te interesa estudiar?

Naruto: Viejo, has dejado de conocerme…

Jiraiya: Lo escucho… está bien, dame un semestre… y si no te gusta, yo mismo te compro el boleto y pues… te dejo libre para que vivas donde quieras con quien quieras

Naruto: En serio? Hecho… Te aviso que llego el jueves a las 10 horas…

Jiraiya: Qué has dicho? Me timaste? Has comprado el boleto ya?

Naruto: Viejo, caes muy fácil… Sólo quería estar seguro de qué garantías gozaré en caso de que no me guste el lugar… hehe

Jiraiya: Mocoso! –Tratando de no enojarse- Excelente, pasaré personalmente por ti…

Naruto: Vale! Me agrada la idea… aunque…

Jiraiya: Aunque?

Naruto: Dime, me quedé intrigado por esa amiga tuya

Jiraiya: Se nota que lo pervertido te queda bien

Naruto: No me refiero a eso… bueno, también… cuando la puedo conocer?

Jiraiya: No lo sé, déjame preguntarle…

Naruto: No, mejor no…

Jiraiya: Como quieras. Naruto lamento irme, pero me espera un representante por teléfono… pero me da gusto que vengas… En verdad

Naruto: Viejo, -Con ganas de no decirlo- Sabes?… bueno yo…

Jiraiya: Yo también te quiero

Naruto: Que tengas una excelente noche… y descansa

Jiraiya: Igualmente y hasta el jueves

Naruto: Hasta el jueves. Adiós –Colgando-

Continuará...)

* * *

Agradecimientos:

A todos los que han leido el fic y a:

_**alwaysmssb:**_ Me da mucho gusto que leas mi fic! Ahh y eso de Jiraiya lo tenía en mente... quitarle algo de perversidad hará que esta historia sea divertida... hehe

**_candy:_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. EL mantener a Jiraiya con esa actitud es clave para la historia, ya lo verás!

**_Nora!: _**Te argadezco tu comentario ya que me ayudas a inspirarme... cada mensaje (review) es fuente de inspiración... XD Ah y eso de que se conozcan esos dos... YA lo verás!

**_Baldur Prime: _**Gracias en verdad, es genial saber que te gusta mucho esta historia... XDXDXDXDXD gracias!!!


	4. Llegada!

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

* * *

Capítulo 4: Llegada!

Al día siguiente de nuevo desayuné con Temari y le expliqué que no iría a la escuela mañana por el hecho de que mi primo venía de mi ciudad a realizar un intercambio. Temari al principio se interesó en él… pero cuando le conté de su carácter se resigno a ver a Deidara (o a Shikamaru) como pareja… Las clases estuvieron tranquilas… la verdad no pasó nada emocionante… Las clases llenas de caras nuevas, compañeros y profesores. Al cabo de las 3 de la tarde yo tuve que irme a la residencia ya que mis padres me hablarían y por el hecho que quería prepararme para la llegada de mi primo. 

Sé que él no es muy emotivo y se conforma sólo con verme… pero quería enseñarle todo lo que yo he conocido hasta el momento y lo más importante, presentarle a Jiraiya. En el camino a mi resguardo, llamé a esa persona que apreciaba mucho, aunque llevaba muy poco de conocerlo…

Hinata: Jiraiya? Hola, habla Hinata –Me contestó en otro idioma-

Jiraiya: Pero Hinata! Que gusto escucharte! Perdona, es que espero que me llame una persona…

Hinata: -Interrumpiéndole- Quieres que te llame en otro momento?

Jiraiya: No es necesario. Ahora tú eres más importante…

Hinata: Muchas gracias! Pues te llamo, en primera instancia para saludarte y agradecerte por lo del otro día y pues para decirte que mi primo ha decidido venir de intercambio a Konoha! Estoy tan emocionada! Estará en la misma universidad que yo

Jiraiya: En verdad? Hahahahaha! Lo has convencido verdad? Me da mucho gusto. Así ya no estarás sola… bueno me refiero en cuestión familiar…

Hinata: Si, así es… aunque creo que mi papá lo manda también para cuidarme…

Jiraiya: Es probable. Una chica linda como tú debe de ser cuidada y qué mejor que tu primo

Hinata: Eso si, hahahahaha

Jiraiya: Y dime, cuándo llega? Me daría muchísimo gusto conocerlo

Hinata: Mañana

Jiraiya: -Sorprendido- Mañana?

Hinata: Así es. A las 10:00 am

Jiraiya: Si que el mundo es pequeño…

Hinata: Perdona?

Jiraiya: No… no dije nada –obviamente no le creí-

Hinata: Bueno… y te hablaba para ver si nos podíamos ver

Jiraiya: Lamento decirte que no puedo mañana, ya que tengo un pequeño paquete que recoger y es de suma importancia… cómicamente a la misma hora

Hinata: Qué lástima L Pero no importa… será en otro momento. Que coincidencia que a la misma hora

Jiraiya: Lo mismo digo yo. Pero te parece que el viernes…

Hinata: -Interrumpiéndolo- Excelente… haré un rico pastel de bienvenida y pues obviamente estarás invitado

Jiraiya: Perfekt (perfecto)! Así quedamos… algo más… puedo llevar a alguien?

Hinata: Claro!

Jiraiya: Entonces quedamos en vernos el día…

Hinata: viernes, a las 8 pm, vale?

Jiraiya: Listo –se escucha movimiento de hojas- ya lo anoté. Importante reunión en la residencia de estudiantes Konoha, con la señorita Hinata y su primo…

Hinata: Neji

Jiraiya: -Continuando- su primo Neji para la bienvenida. El viernes a las 20 horas

Hinata: Así es hihi… Muchas gracias!

Jiraiya: No tienes nada que agradecerme… nos vemos el viernes y que tengas… Oye, quieres que alguno de mis choferes los reciba en el aeropuerto?

Hinata: No gracias. No tienes que molestarte

Jiraiya: Pero si no es molestia… Déjame llamar a…

Hinata: Jiraiya, en verdad no debes de preocuparte… es mejor que tomemos un taxi…

Jiraiya: -Interrumpiéndome- Pero como en taxi… No, espérame. Es más te llamo para confirmarte. Dame 10 minutos

Hinata: Pero…

Jiraiya: Ni una sola palabra más. Deja que te ayude por lo menos en eso

Hinata: Me da pena

Jiraiya: Pena? No que somos amigos? Déjate de esa pena. Entre los dos no debe de existir eso… Has entendido?

Hinata: Ejm, yo…

Jiraiya: hmmm…

Hinata: -En verdad estaba demasiado apenada- De acuerdo. Nada de pena

Jiraiya: Excelente. Preciosa dame 10 minutos y te llamo de nuevo. Mientras tanto te deseo un excelente día y con más calma y tiempo me cuentas como te fue en tu primer día…

Hinata: Gracias! Claro, te contaré todo!

Jiraiya: Fantástico! Ahora cuídate y te llamo vale?

Hinata: Vale!

Jiraiya: -escucho que alguien lo busca- Adiós preciosa

Hinata: Adiós!

Y al colgar ya me encontraba cerca de la residencia. Al entrar me encontré a Tenten, la cual estaba entre otras cosas reuniéndonos, ya que deseaba saber cómo le había ido a Sakura con Itachi y el hecho de que mi primo venía (al parecer Temari les comentó algo hihi).

Tenten: Hinata! Hola! Qué bueno que te veo… hoy a las 8 en mi cuarto

Hinata: Ahí estaré

Tenten: Hecho…m si ves alguna de las chiavalas les avisas si?

Hinata: Claro… ahora me tengo que ir a preparar algo… pero estaré puntual a las 8

Tenten: SI –empujándome- pero apúrate mujer… sino Sakura va a contarnos sin ti

Hinata: No te preocupes –Corriendo hacia el elevador que acababa de llegar- Hasta al rato!

Gracias a Dios logré alcanzar el elevador, aunque no todo estuvo bien, ya que me encontré a alguien no muy grato en esos momentos tenía que estar ahí.

Cuando me vio no pudo fingir una gran sonrisa. En mí caso sólo lo miré y le dije: Hola Kiba.

El me respondió de la misma manera. Ninguno de los dos hablamos hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el 2° piso.

Kiba: Hasta después, Hinata

Hasta después –contesté- Después de llegar a mi destino salí lentamente y me dirigí de la misma manera a la entrada de mi espacio. Una vez dentro acomodé mi mochila al lado de la cama y me dispuse a descansar. –Qué es lo que le voy a hacer de comer? Estará ya listo para su viaje? –me pregunté… Aunque he de confesar que casi todo el tiempo sólo pensaba en cómo sería el nieto de Jiraiya… y qué significaba ese N. U… -Si sólo lo pudiera ver una vez…- dije sin realmente quererlo decir. En eso me llegó un mensaje y al tomar el móvil encontré que Jiraiya me había escrito. Ese hombre era fantástico! Me confirmaba que uno de sus trabajadores, llamado Fay me llevaría al aeropuerto y a su vez, nos traería de regreso… con la condición de que el pastel fuera de fresas… Me daba mucha alegría esto… sin embargo también miedo, ya que no quería que Jiraiya pensara que me interesaba sólo su dinero… - Tengo que decírselo… pero en persona- Grité.

Así me dispuse a arreglar todo para la llegada de Neji y su recibimiento. Y como no sabía qué era lo que necesitaba lo llamé:

Hinata: Hola Neji!

Neji: Hinata! Hola…

Hinata: Te hablo de rápido… quiero saber si ya tienes todo

Neji: No, aún estamos en eso…

Hinata: Quieres que compre algo aquí?

Neji: No

Hinata: No? –Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus respuestas tan explicativas-

Neji: Ahora compro todo lo que llevo. Sólo una pregunta, tenías cobijas y sábanas cuando llegaste?

Hinata: No. Las tienes que traer tu mismo

Neji: Vale.

Hinata: Por instrumentos de cocina no te preocupes, ya que aquí los puedes comprar y además que puedes ocupar los existentes

Neji: Vale… Gracias prima

Hinata: No tienes nada que agradecer –por lo serio debe de estar cerca de mi padre-

Neji: Hinata –en voz baja- Luego te llamo

Hinata: Claro! Nos hablamos después, Ciao!

Neji: Ciao

Mmm… mi padre siempre hace eso con Neji -me dije-. No podía entender, aún teniendo 19 y en pleno siglo 21 que mi padre aún nos tratara así. Mi primo, al fallecer sus padres, quedó en tutela de mi familia, como si fuera mi hermano mayor… pero aún así mi padre creó esa barrera del "Tú sobrino – Yo hija". Me parecía mal… pero no podía hacer nada… por lo menos en el momento.

Y bueno, dieron las 7:50 y salí corriendo de mi recámara, ya que no quería perderme de nada; llegando junto con Ino. Al tocar a la puerta nos respondió una risueña Tenten

Tenten: Chicas adelante!

…: Pero miren, la juventud en verdad es bellísima!

Ino: Hola Lee!

Hinata: Cómo has estado?

Lee: Bien… aunque un poco cansado… los entrenamientos me matan

Ino: Entrenamientos?

Tenten: -Abrazando al chico- entrena Karate!

Hinata: Wow!

Lee: Si, pero cansa mucho…

Ino: Pero vale la pena no? Yo quisiera que Chouji hiciera algo de ejercicio…

Hinata: Hahahahaha

Tenten: Pero bueno… Lee vamos a tener una reunión –se separa del ojirraros-

Lee: Lo sé, hace mucho que no encontrabas amigas así… Las dejo –Tocan a la puerta- YO abro. Tenten, nos vemos mañana.

Tenten: SI! Lee hasta mañana

Ino: -A mí en voz baja- No ves algo sospechoso entre esos dos?

Hinata: A qué te refieres?

Ino: Olvídalo

Hinata: o.O

Entran Sakura y Temari, despidiéndose del chico peinado de vaselina

Tenten: Entren chicas!

Sakura: Tenten… Qué hacían ustedes dos solos?

Tenten: Nada malo

Ino: Pero todo bueno verdad?

Hinata: -En ese momento entendí y uniéndome al juego- Tenten, si quieres más tiempo lo llamamos y los dejamos solos…

Tenten: HINATA! CHICAS! Qué están pensando?

Todas: Nada!

Tenten: Hmmm… o.O Bueno… a lo que vamos, Sakura cómo te fue con Itachi. Ayer no nos pudiste contar…

Sakura: Pues les diré que es un coqueto… macho y sexy a más no poder! Me encanta!

Ino: Cuenta, cuenta!

Sakura: Pues bien…

-----------Flashback------------------

Itachi: Sakura –viéndola a los ojos-

Sakura: Dime

Itachi: Eres muy hermosa –acercándose poco a poco-

Sakura: Mu…muchas gracias

Itachi: Las verdades jamás debes de agradecerlas… -acercándose mucho más- Me da gusto que hayas aceptado venir conmigo –separándose poco a poco- ya que, desde que te ví me pareciste una bella mujer…

Sakura: Pero que dices –ruborizada-

Itachi: Si, lástima que ya tengas novio… -Con un tono triste fingido-

Sakura: Itachi, aún no tengo…

Itachi: Excelente –acercándose demasiado, al punto de estar cara a cara y con una voz tan sexy- Así tengo una pequeña oportunidad…

Sakura: -Separándose coquetamente- Ya veremos…

------------Fin del Flashback----------------

Temari: Sakura!

Sakura: -ruborizada- Si, lo sé… pero la verdad es que yo…

Ino: Es?

Sakura: Desde que llegamos aquí me gustó alguien más

Hinata: En serio? Quién?

Sakura: … Sasuke…

Tenten: QUE!? El chico "me duele la cara de ser tan guapo" hahahahaha

Todas: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Ese mismo!

Temari: Y bueno, ya que andamos en confianza… a mí el problemático… Deidara es genial… pero la verdad es más sexy el problema

Tenten: Pues en que problema te has metido! Hahahahaha

Hinata: SI… aunque se ve que es tierno

Ino: Hinata, en verdad que eres tierna… pero por dentro se ve que es toda una fiera…

Temari: Ino! –Ruborizada-

Hinata: INO! Por qué me dices eso? Pero igual… Me tengo que ir… lo siento en verdad pero… pero mi primo llega mañana y pues quiero hacerle una comida rica, a la cual ustedes están invitadas

Todas: Gracias!

En ese momento tocan a la puerta, la verdad no lo esperábamos y brincamos… Fue muy gracioso. Después Tenten preguntó quién era y para nuestra sorpresa era uno de los chicos que conocimos anteriormente.

Tenten: Sasuke, espera… en un momento te abro…

Ino: -Silenciosamente a la ojiverde- Mira, ahí está tu príncipe azul…

Sakura: Calla Ino!

Sasuke: -Una vez dentro de la habitación- Ho… Hola chicas… qué bueno que las veo… también las iba a buscar…

Ino: Y eso?

Sasuke: Las buscaba para decirles que el viernes pensamos hacer una fiesta… y queremos invitarlas…

Tenten: Excelente! Cuenten con nosotras!

Hinata: Claro… sólo que quiero preguntarte si es que puedo llevar a alguien más

Sasuke: Claro, no hay problema

…: Puedo pasar?

Tenten: Claro

Ino: Chouji!

Chouji: Hola chicas… mi bella Ino! Dónde andabas hace rato?

Ino: Amor… estaba viendo algunas cosillas

Chouji: Bueno… y qué hacen aquí todas?

Temari: Reunión femenina

Sasuke: No interrumpimos más… sólo veníamos a avisarles… nos vemos el viernes en el comedor del cuarto piso. Hasta luego

Todas: Adiós!

Sasuke: -Al chico chef- Nos vamos?

Chouji: Si… amor, chicas nos veremos después

Ino: Espera, me voy contigo… -a nosotras- Perdonen pero me tengo que ir

Temari: No hay problema

Hinata: Nos vemos después… ah! Sasuke! Espera!

Sasuke: Dime?

Hinata: Mañana llega mi primo y pensaba hacerle una comida… y quiero invitarlos a todos ustedes… en caso de que veas a los demás avísales, por favor

Sasuke: Claro, estaremos encantados de estar contigo y darle la bienvenida mañana a tu primo

Hinata: Mu… muchas gracias

Sasuke: No tienes nada que agradecer… al contrario

Chouji: Yo también puedo ir?

Hinata: Pero claro!

Chouji: Es más, si me lo permites, te ayudaré a cocinar

Ino: No es por nada, pero guisa delicioso

Hinata: Acepto tu ayuda…

Chouji: A qué hora llega tu primo?

Temari: Llega a las 10 horas…

Chouji: Pues, estaré a las 12 en tu cocina, es en el 3° piso verdad?

Hinata: Si, así es

Ino: -Tomando de la mano a su novio- Nos vamos –Jalando también al Uchiha- Hasta mañana!

Cuando se fueron no pudimos, primero ver a Sakura y segundo reírnos. La pobre estaba tan ruborizada que no podía esconder lo que sentía. E inclusive le dijimos cosas como "Te vamos a comprar un babero" o "te querías echar un taco de ojo verdad?"

Ella sólo escondía sus sentimientos con los clásicos "déjenme en paz!" o "envidia", pero con ello no pudo contra nosotras, después de hablar un rato más acerca de los planes que tenía con Neji y sobre todo con la fiesta de los chicos y sus admiradoras… dieron las 11 y yo me tuve que despedir… Ya que me tenía que levantar temprano, aunque feliz porque Jiraiya me ayudaría con su chofer… Tenía que agradecerlo de alguna manera. Pero no pude encontrar esa respuesta durante esa noche.

Llegué a mi pequeño refugio y me alisté para descansar… sólo quise mandar algunas fotos a mi hermana para que disfrutara el mundo que yo estaba viviendo en esos momentos. –Espero que le gusten- Pensé. Para ello me tardé alrededor de 20 minutos. Después me fui a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente, a las logré despertarme y con esfuerzos me dirigí al baño, y me arreglé… aunque aquí si me tardé lo que siempre me tardo, generando que gritara porque me tardé más de una hora! No lo podía creer, eran las 8:10 y yo aun no estaba lista… Me esperaría el chofer a las 8:30… estaba muerta… lo bueno es que había visto que me pondría, porque si no… no sé que hubiera hecho… Me puse mi pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y mi diadema… Tomé mi bolsa y dando 5 minutos antes de la media pude salir corriendo de mu habitación. Al cabo de 10 minutos logré llegar a la entrada (ya que el elevador no me ayudó y para mi desgracia me encontré con Ino, la cual me deseaba suerte… pero a la vez me quería contar sus cosas…) y vi que el señor Kino se encontraba esperándome

Kino: Buenos días señorita Hinata, lista?

Hinata: Si, perdone…

Kino: No hay problema. Vamos, ya que apenas nos da tiempo –abriendo la puerta del auto- Vamos

Hinata: Si!

Así que entré rápidamente y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. En el camino casi no hablamos, siendo yo la que preguntaba acerca de Jiraiya y de su trabajo. Aunque no recibí grandes respuestas. Al parecer no sabía mucho o realmente no quería decirme… Fue algo que tuve que aguantar por ese tiempo. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino encontramos mucha movilidad, tanto extranjero… Dios no recordaba ese lugar tan ajetreado. Al parecer, no me había fijado en eso… Cuando llegamos pasaban de las 9:40. Así que tuve que correr para llegar a la sala de recibimiento.

Dando las 10:15 arribó el avión, y poco a poco fueron saliendo todos los pasajeros… Y antes de que mi primo saliera, pude ver que el señor Kino se acercaba lentamente a donde yo estaba

Kino: Señorita Hinata, por órdenes de Jiraiya-sama, es necesario que me quede con usted hasta que la deje en la residencia junto con su familiar… Si necesita que los lleve antes a otro lugar, háganmelo saber y con mucho gusto lo haré.

Hinata: Muchas gracias!

Y lo genial fue que, sólo pasaron 5 minutos y vi a mi primo salir… Asombrándome por cómo venía… Jamás lo había visto así: con una gran sonrisa!

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo y cuando nos separamos me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo: "Ya estoy aquí, gracias por haber venido por mí". –Pero como no voy a hacerlo! Neji eres más que mi primo, eres mi hermano!- le grité.

Después le presenté al señor Kino, tomando este el equipaje de Neji. Al principio repelamos eso, sin embargo no nos hizo caso e inmediatamente salimos y en camino logré ver, muy lejos de nosotros a un chico, rubio… con lentes de sol y un poco pandroso, que al parecer estaba perdido.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo!! 


	5. Bienvenidos

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

* * *

Capítulo 5: Bienvenidos

Después le presenté al señor Kino, tomando este el equipaje de Neji. Al principio repelamos eso, sin embargo no nos hizo caso e inmediatamente salimos y en camino logré ver, muy lejos de nosotros a un chico, rubio… con lentes de sol y un poco pandroso, que al parecer estaba perdido.

Comenté que debíamos ayudarlo y cuando nos acercábamos a él, ya que Neji nos dijo que lo había visto en el mismo vuelo, salió una mujer, aproximadamente de 30 años, alta, rubia y con un cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener se acercó al joven y le ayudó. Al parecer venía por él ya que se pudo ver que ella lo abrazó fuertemente…

Neji: Ya vinieron por él…

Kino: Así es… -mostrando cierta felicidad, que no podía esconder-

Yo volví a ver a ese chico y inexplicablemente me puse nerviosa… No puedo expresar lo que sentí, sin embargo me hacía sentir bien. Al parecer me sonrojé un poco ya que mi primo no pudo evitar hacerme el comentario de "Acaso te gustó?", generando una gran sonrisa en el señor Kino. Después de ver al rubio nos dirigimos al elevador cercano y llegamos al estacionamiento.

En el camino vi que Neji estaba realmente cansado, y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido. -Al parecer el viaje fue cansado- Pensé. Al llegar a la residencia los dos, bueno los tres quedamos asombrados por el gran cartel que daba la bienvenida a Neji…

Neji: Pero si esto es…

Hinata: No puedo creerlo! Que lindos son todos!

Neji: Todos? –Extrañado-

Hinata: Ya los conocerás… por ahora dime que habitación tienes y llevaremos tus cosas

Neji: Si… gracias…

Kino: -Después de bajar las maletas- Les ayudaré a subirlas y después me retiraré… tengo que resolver algunos asuntos de Jiraiya-sama

Hinata: No debe preocuparse. Nosotros podemos subirlas solos… entendemos que tiene que hacer sus cosas…

Neji: Le agradecemos en verdad y deje de preocuparse, en verdad… podemos solos

Kino: Pero…

Hinata: Nada de peros! Muchas gracias por su ayuda…

Kino: -Regalándonos una sonrisa- De acuerdo… señorita Hinata, joven Neji, que se diviertan mucho hoy y disfruten su estancia en Konoha. Le avisaré a Jiraiya-sama de que han llegado con bien

Hinata: Muchas gracias…

Kino: Pues me retiro… Hasta después

Hinata: Hasta después!

Así que tomamos las maletas y pues nos dirigimos a su habitación. Le tocó en el 2 piso (hasta cierto punto por desgracia) y para eso daban las 12:10

Cuando subimos a mi cocina, ya habían llegado Temari, Chouji e Ino…

Chouji: Con que tú eres Neji Hyuga…

Ino: Mucho gusto –Corre hacia donde estábamos nosotros y abrazó a mi primo, provocando algo de celos al chef- Que bueno que llegaste! Y dime, te gustó la pancarta que te hicimos?

Neji: -Ruborizado- Mu… Muchas gracias…

Hinata: Neji-san, te presento a Ino, Chouji y Temari

Neji: Mucho gusto

Todos: mucho gusto! Bienvenido

Neji: Gracias… y el cartel les quedó muy bien

Ino: Temari tuvo la idea y entre todos lo hicimos…

Hinata: Todos?

Chouji: Si, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Lee, Sasuke y yo…

Hinata. Súper! Pero, cuándo lo hicieron?

Temari: Hoy en la mañana…

Neji: Pero, no tenían clases?

Ino: Yo no…

Chouji: Yo tampoco

Temari: Hinata, no quería ir sola… Así que te esperé hehe

Hinata: No importa, veremos qué podemos hacer con lo de hoy… pero ahora a cocinar!

…: Llegamos a tiempo?

Temari: Chicos!

…: Creo que sí, Sakura, Tenten vengan…

Sakura: Sasuke, pero dónde está Lee?

Tenten: Llegará después

Sasuke: Hmmm

Hinata: Chicos, les presento a mi primo Neji, -viendo como el ojiblanco veía a la chica de ojos cafés y viceversa- Neji, ellos son Tenten, Sasuke y Sakura. También son extranjeros…

Neji: mucho gusto

Tenten: El gusto es mío

Sakura: Pues bien… a cocinar!

Y bueno, la comida fue todo un éxito! Estuvimos todos bajo las órdenes de Chouji, el experto en la cocina. Al principio no sabíamos cómo empezar a cocinar, sin embargo Sasuke ayudó a ordenarnos y pues, después de 1 hora, logramos preparar una deliciosa pasta con carnes frías, unas deliciosas galletas y por último Chouji se lució con un pastel de 3 leches… Todo delicioso! Y lo mejor de la tarde fue que, después de mucho tiempo Neji sonreía, a su manera, pero libremente, sin sentir la presión de mi padre… Además de que Tenten no lo dejó solo ni un minuto solo… -Será que ellos dos…-pensé

(Dahia: Mientras tanto, en una de las mansiones más hermosas de toda Konoha se celebra la llegada de un joven rubio a Konoha. Recordando que esta fiesta es en otro idioma… )

Jiraiya: Naruto! –Va hacia donde estaba- Ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo

Naruto: Claro –se dan un abrazo corto, pero en este demostraba realmente que se querían-

Jiraiya: Pero si mira cuánto has crecido! Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Naruto: No tan malo… 10 horas de viaje…

Jiraiya: -Ayudando a salir a una bella mujer del auto- Tsunade, muchas gracias por ir al aeropuerto

Tsunade: No hay de qué! Es un gusto verte de nuevo Naruto

Naruto: A mi igual… Ya eran 8 años desde que me regalaste esto… -Mostrándole un collar- y desde la última vez que te vi

Tsunade: Cierto… eras un niño todavía… y ahora eres todo un hombre, y muy guapo

Jiraiya: Igual que su abuelo!

Naruto: Cierto, hahahahaha!

Tsunade: Y cuéntanos de tu viaje… Cómo estuvo?

Naruto: Pues, en el primer avión –tomando una de las maletas de la cajuela- Me tocó una señora que no dejó de hablar… ni si quiera calló cuando me puse a escuchar música. Después, me tocó una vieja y pues… no entendía lo que me decía… Al parecer venía de Konoha… Aunque lo mejor estuvo al final

Jiraiya: -Viendo a Tsunade- Al final?

Naruto: SI! Fue cuando la vi

Tsunade: Miren que realmente ya es un hombre hecho y derecho… y dinos como era

Naruto: Pues, si es de Konoha, es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Al parecer no es alta, pero tiene unos bellos ojos color perla y cabello largo, entre azul y negro… delgada

Oh dios… toda una diosa!

Jiraiya: (Será que la vio?...) Y qué pasó con ella?

Naruto: Nada, por desgracia apareció un hombre muy parecido a Kino… colocándose a su lado. Cuando intenté acercarme llegó un joven alto y se fue con él…

Jiraiya: Ah bueno, pero eso quiere decir que vive aquí…

Tsunade: Y te puedo asegurar que la vas a volver a ver

Naruto: Pues eso espero, ya que no puedo vivir sin saber su nombre

Jiraiya: No puedes vivir sin saber su nombre? Hahahahaha!

Naruto: ¬¬ Qué tiene de gracioso, ero-sennin?

Tsunade: Ero-sennin? Hahahahaha! Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo!

Jiraiya: Mocoso este! Más respeto!... Me extraña ver que tú quieras saber acerca de esa joven… pensé que no naciste para una sola mujer…

Naruto: Sé lo que dije… pero en verdad que esa mujer es hermosa… Ni siquiera Katrin llega a su belleza

Jiraiya: No pues estás grave… decir que es Katrin fea… Mis respetos a esa joven

Naruto: Si viejo…

Tsunade: pero bueno, basta de platicas de machos… ven –toma al chico del hombro- que te hemos preparado tu platillo favorito venido de Konoha

Naruto: No me digas que han preparado…

Jiraiya: Para que veas cuanto te queremos

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Tsunade: Si, -Viendo como se movía y brincaba de felicidad- Naruto no has cambiado!

Naruto: Pero vieja! Es RAMEN!! Hace mucho que no como algo así…

Tsunade: Que no me digas vieja!

Naruto: Pero eso es lo que eres!

Jiraiya: Más respeto… y hablando de eso… Tsunade, Naruto va a entrar a la universidad…

Tsunade: Sí… me lo comentó en el camino… Arquitectura, cierto?

Naruto: Si

Tsunade: Pues he arreglado todo y pues… Empiezas desde mañana

Naruto: QUE?! Momento! Yo no… bueno si pero no!

Jiraiya: Que?

Tsunade: Lo siento, pero han empezado ya todos… además así te vas acostumbrado al idioma… porque veo que no lo has practicado mucho durante estos años

Naruto: Pero…

Tsunade: Pero NADA!

Jiraiya: Hazle caso a Tsunade… además e aseguro que no te arrepentirás! Y podrás darte cuenta de lo pequeño que puede ser Konoha

Naruto: ¬¬… okay, pero lo acepto sólo porque hoy voy a comer… RAMEN! –Con una gran sonrisa-

Jiraiya: Hehe, pues vamos! –Toman las maletas y entran a esa mansión que desde hoy albergará a un joven rubio-

-------------Regresando con la narradora---------------------

Al acabar de recoger y ordenar la cocina, todos decidimos darle un pequeño tour a Neji por la residencia, el cual estaba realmente encantado. La verdad nunca lo había visto tan feliz, por fin era libre y no tenía la presión de mi padre. No quiero decir que mi padre es malo, pero la verdad si ha sido muy estricto con él. Al cabo de las 4 nos despedimos de la bola porque vi que mi primo moría de sueño, aunque lo negaba.

Hinata: Neji, ve a dormir, ya que desde mañana empezarás la universidad y quisiera que nos fuéramos temprano para darte un pequeño tour

Neji: Está bien… Además que quiero arreglar mis cosas

Hinata: Vale!

Neji: Gracias

Hinata: No tienes nada que agradecerme –La verdad me asombré por sus palabras- Te quiero mucho primito! Ahora me toca a ti cuidarte

Neji: Me da gusto ver que sonríes nuevamente… Tu madre tenía razón

Hinata: Si! Y dime, cómo están todos?

Neji: Bien, aunque la abuela me preocupa…

Hinata: Qué tiene?

Neji: Su salud ha decaído… no me agrada nada

Hinata: Pero…

Neji: -Interrumpiéndome- No debemos preocuparnos. Tu padre se hará cargo de ella… Lo que tenemos que hacer es estudiar y pues echarle ganas

Hinata: Si!

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto lo dejé y pues yo me fui al mío. No estaba cansada pero tenía ganas de dormir, y antes de acostarme le escribí una nota a Temari acerca de que nos veríamos en la universidad temprano por lo del tour para Neji.

Y pues, la verdad quedé perdidamente dormida… Me levanté como eso de las 10 para ir al baño y ponerme mi pijama… estaba cansada, y la razón como siempre: Nada. Al cabo de 15 minutos volví a mi deliciosa cama y dormí.

Y al día siguiente me despertó el desagradable sonido del despertador. –Tengo que apagarlo, pero en pensar que me tengo que parar, que flojera me da… pero lo más incómodo es seguir escuchando ese sonido y no podré dormir nuevamente…- Me dije. Y como no tuve de otra, me paré y con mucha pesadez lo apagué. En verdad no quería pararme… eran las 6 de la mañana y como había dormido delicioso quería seguir, pero me acordé que Neji me esperaría al cuarto para las 7 y pues me metí a bañar… y al cabo de 40 minutos ya estaba lista… bueno casi. Sin darme cuenta no acomodé los papeles de la universidad y salí para verme con mi hermanito, hihi

Cuando llegué estaba Temari y Tenten con él

Hinata: Hola a todos!

Neji: Buenos días, Hinata

Tenten & Temari: Hola!

Neji: Vamos a preparar algo para desayunar?

Temari: Si! Sólo estábamos esperando a Hinata

Hinata: Listos? Qué desayunamos?

Tenten: Vengan, tengo una idea!

Y nos fuimos a su cocina… Cocinó unas deliciosas bolitas de arroz rellenas de queso y atún. Se veían tan apetitosas! Y bueno, al terminar dieron las 7:20, por lo que tuvimos que correr… Rayos! El primer día de Neji y nosotras alentándolo

Al llegar a la universidad le dimos un mini tour y al dejarlo en la oficina de servicios escolares para que le dieran todo lo que necesitaba para su incorporación Tenten, Temari y yo corrimos para llegar a nuestras respectivas clases.

Por ventaja nuestra facultad no estaba tan lejos… pero Temari y yo nos encontramos con una molesta noticia… al llegar al salón no encontramos a nadie

Temari: Pero qué demonios! Porqué no hay nadie

Hinata: No lo sé… déjame ver… -Busco en mi mochila los papeles, pero oh problema! No estaban!- Demonios!! Olvidé los papeles!

Temari: Y ahora qué hacemos?

Hinata: Tienes el nombre del profesor?

Temari: Sí! –Busca en la hoja- Si… se llama Iruka…

Hinata: Pues, vamos a preguntar!

Y salimos corriendo nuevamente, y por ventaja nuestra nos topamos con uno de los profesores y le preguntamos acerca de Iruka

…: Si, lo encontrarán en los talleres. Tienen que salir por este pasillo, dar vuelta a la derecha y en el último salón… pero dense prisa o las castigará por llegar más tarde

Temari: Muchas gracias!

…: No hay de qué, hasta luego y suerte

Y con las indicaciones salimos corriendo (por tercera vez) y al llegar estaba la puerta cerrada.

Temari: Mierda, y ahora?

Hinata: No sé…

Temari: -Tomando mi hombro- Entremos… y si nos regaña pues ya ni modo!

Y poco a poco abrimos la puerta y vimos como todos estaban sentados, callados de demasiado serios, y por último todos nos vieron con una cara tan, pero tan rara…

Iruka: Pasen! -Entramos, con un poco de temor- Con que llegando tarde el primer día… Nombres

Temari: Waka Temari

Hinata: (ooppss!) Hyu…Hyuga Hinata

Iruka: Hmmm, -Al grupo- los equipos que acaban de formar tendrán los siguientes temas –Toma una cartulina y la pone en el pizarrón- dependiendo del número que a continuación asignaré será el tema a exponer, han entendido? Ahora –Viéndonos y tomando su lista- Como llegaron tarde, les asignaré su equipo. Vamos a ver… Se sentarán y serán equipo de… Uzumaki Naruto –Al grupo- Uzumaki, has entendido que vas a trabajar con ellas?

Naruto: -Que mostraba una cara extraña, ya que desde que llegamos no dejó de mirarnos- Si…

Iruka: Excelente –A nosotras, en voz baja- Les pido que lo ayuden ya que no domina el español y tiene problemas de comunicación

Hinata: Claro!

Temari: Eso será problemático…

Iruka: Disculpe Waka?

Temari: -Ruborizada- No… nada, excelente!

Iruka: Bueno, tomen asiento y –al grupo- cuando tengan el tema seleccionado podrán acomodarse con su respectivo equipo

Yo me senté en la parte baja del salón y Temari en la misma fila del rubio. Al cabo de 15 minutos todos teníamos un número para exponer, tocándonos el 15… el penúltimo… No me agradaba la idea ya que siempre los últimos equipos son los más juzgados, en cabio los primeros siempre tienes ciertas "consideraciones". Al terminar nos reunimos por fin en equipo y pues la presentación obligatoria… Era muy extraño pero me sentía nerviosa, cuando estuvimos los tres juntos… cuando lo vi, ya que sentía de alguna manera que lo había visto en alguna parte y ese algo que no se puede explicar…

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo!! 


	6. Hola

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

* * *

Capítulo 6: Hola

Yo me senté en la parte baja del salón y Temari en la misma fila del rubio. Al cabo de 15 minutos todos teníamos un número para exponer, tocándonos el 15… el penúltimo… No me agradaba la idea ya que siempre los últimos equipos son los más juzgados, en cabio los primeros siempre tienes ciertas "consideraciones". Al terminar nos reunimos por fin en equipo y pues la presentación obligatoria… Era muy extraño pero me sentía nerviosa, cuando estuvimos los tres juntos… cuando lo vi, ya que sentía de alguna manera que lo había visto en alguna parte y ese algo que no se puede explicar…

Naruto: -Tomando la iniciativa- Hola, mi nombre es Naruto… y el vuestro?

Temari: Mi nombre es Temari, mucho gusto…

Hinata: Y… y el mío Hinata

Naruto: -No dejándome de ver- Mucho gusto a ambas…

Hinata: Y dinos, de dónde vienes?

Naruto: Pues bueno, vengo de Alemania…

Temari: Wow!

Hinata: Alemania?

Naruto: Ja, Deutschland en alemán, hehe… y vosotras de donde sois?

Temari: Yo vengo de Suna

Hinata: Y yo de Kaze

Naruto: Que interesante… -Se queda callado, como pensando que era lo que nos iba a decir- y vosotras sois… como puedo decir eso… hmmm –A sí mismo- -Otro idioma: Como demonios se dice amigas?-

Hinata: -Amigas- Le contesté

Naruto sólo me miró con asombro, después poco a poco nos regalo una gran sonrisa, provocando una carcajada de Temari y un sonrojo mío –Lo siento, no hablo español, hehe-

Hinata: No hay problema…

Naruto: Y dime Hinata, -Dónde aprendiste alemán?-

Hinata: -Mi padre me inscribió en una preparatoria y pues era alemana… tuve que aprenderlo-

Naruto: -Excelente! Tuve mucha suerte en trabajar con ambas!-

Hinata: -Creo que si…-en verdad estaba ruborizada por una extraña razón-

Naruto: -Y además son muy simpáticas y lindas… espero poder pagar este gran favor…-

Hinata: -Favor?-

Naruto: -Si, el soportar a un burro alemán que quiere hablar español-

Y los dos nos reímos, pero al ver la cara de nuestra compañera paramos y pues, le expliqué lo que habíamos dicho…

Temari: hablas alemán?

Hinata: Si, un poco

Naruto: Mucho, yo mucho digo

Temari: -Al rubio- Se dice digo yo mucho, demasiado…

Naruto: O.o

Hinata: Hahahahaha, ahora tú vas a ser su profesora!

Temari: Pues tenemos que ayudarle al principiante este…

Naruto: Qué? –No entendió-

Hinata: -Que te vamos a ayudar para que entiendas todo después, mientras tenemos que ver cómo vamos a trabajar…-

Naruto: Tenéis alguna idea?

Temari: No… pero lo importante es que nos conocimos ya

Naruto: Ja! (Si en alemán)

Temari: o.O

Hinata: Naruto-kun, se dice si…

Naruto: Lo lamento, mi español malo es

Hinata: Pero te ayudaremos… ya lo verás!

Naruto: Gracias

Y así pasamos el resto de la clase, "organizando el trabajo" y corrigiendo al chico nuevo, que igual que nosotras, realizaría su carrera en Konoha. Cuando terminó la clase y salimos del salón estaba la misma mujer que vi en el aeropuerto. Se recargaba en el barandal del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando vio que estábamos con Naruto sólo rió y al acercarse abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas

…: -A Naruto- -Con que ya tienes nuevas amigas?-

Naruto: -Si…- Ellas son Hinata Hyuga y Temari Waka…

…: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade… Y soy la rectora de esta universidad

Hinata: Mucho gusto… Tsunade?! –Me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre-

Tsunade: Si… Acaso me conoces? –Puso una cara de asombro y extrañeza-

Hinata: -En verdad estaba completamente nerviosa- No… no, es que un amigo mío mencionó alguna vez su nombre

Tsunade: Ah bueno. –Viendo a nuestro compañero de equipo- -Vienes a cenar hoy conmigo y con Shizune?-

Naruto: -No lo sé… El viejo me dijo que hoy había una invitación con una amiga suya y vamos a ir…-

Tsunade: -Y no llegas con nosotras? Shizune hace mucho que no te ve y quiere darte un regalo… -Puso una cara pícara- Vamos hombre, hablaré con tu abuelo para que te deje-

Naruto: -No es necesario que le pidas permiso… Aunque llegue tarde voy para allá-

Tsunade: -Excelente, te vemos después- -A nosotras- Disculpen la descortesía, pero son asuntos escolares –Yo había entendido casi todo hihi-, se los encargo mucho ya que sabrán que su español no es muy bueno que digamos. Adiós Naruto, Adiós chicas

Y poco a poco se fue alejando. Al parecer estaba feliz de ver que nuestro amigo alemán porfín tenía conocidas dentro de la universidad. Después tuvimos que correr para llegar a la siguiente clase y como llegamos un poco tarde, no nos pudimos sentar juntos, más bien Temari le tocó lejos de nosotros porque entró primero y el profesor le asigno un lugar específico. La clase de estética no estuvo mal, aunque es mucha teoría y dictados, por lo que Naruto no se despegaba de mí, mejor dicho de mi cuaderno, ya que el pobre se perdía en los dictados y pues yo le pasaba todo y cada vez que no entendía dejaba entreabiertos sus ojos azules y ponía una expresión de enojo.

Hinata: -Naruto-kun, no debes preocuparte, te ayudaré en lo que necesites--Sonriéndole después, aunque desde que estaba con él mis nervios eran incontrolables-

Naruto: -Gracias, Hinata… Pero me desespera no entender…-

Hinata: -Le puse mi mano encima de la suya, provocando un sonrojo en ambos- -Te ayudaré… Y así entenderás todo y no volverás a poner esa cara de enojo que no te queda…-

La verdad no supe el porqué dije eso… Era sorprendente. Jamás le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Kei… Estaba completamente roja y supongo que me puse más cuando chocaron nuestras miradas y él me regaló una maravillosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa franca y limpia… Madre mía! En verdad Naruto es muy guapo, y tiene ese "algo" que desde que lo vi me cautivó.

Naruto: -Gracias Hinata… En verdad eres muy linda-

Hinata: -No… No hay de qué… -Perdida en esos ojos color zafiro- te… tenemos que poner atención a la clase…-

Naruto no me respondió, quedamos así no se cuanto tiempo y después, tuvimos que voltear ya que el profesor nos había preguntado algo, pero la verdad no puse atención. Al terminar la clase todas las carreras teníamos una hora libre, así que nos dirigimos al patio central y estaban ya juntos Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba.

Hinata: Sakura! Chicos! Hola cómo están?

Shikamaru: Pero si son nuestras arquitectas!

Ino, Chouji & Kiba: Hola…

Temari: Hola…

Hinata: -Tomé del brazo a Naruto y lo acerqué con los demás, ya que quería salir huyendo…- Les presento a Naruto, él estudia con nosotras y pues

Naruto: Hola a todos… -Vio a lo lejos y separándose de nosotros fue hacia donde estaba un pelinegro- Einen Moment bitte, Hinata… /(Un momento por favor, Hinata)/

(Dahia: Me permito incluir el diálogo de estos dos…)

Naruto: -Hebi?-

…:-Kyubi? Pero hola! Que haces aquí?-

Naruto: -Lo mismo te digo a ti… Sasuke-

Sasuke: -Pero Naruto! Jamás pensé verte aquí en Konoha… Me has dejado sorprendido-

Naruto: -El que se sorprendió soy yo… pensé que estarías en…-

Sasuke: -Interrumpiéndolo- -No… La ciudad no me gustó, y además mi familia se ha mudado a Konoha desde 3 meses. Y como está Jiraiya?-

Naruto: -Bien, perdido entre la oficina y las mujeres… Como siempre. Ahora está con que tiene una amiga-

Sasuke: -Envidia, Dobe?-

Naruto: -No… yo envidia del viejo, por favor… -Sarcástico- Crees que ese viejo puede conseguir a una bella dama ahora? Además dice que es una "amiga"-

Sasuke: -Con que amiga, pero los celos se te notan desde que… Oh no! Viene de nuevo…-

Naruto: -Ve a una chica delgada, cabello negro y largo, con lentes -Acaso tú y ella siguen?-

Sasuke: -Si, pero creo que la terminaré. He visto a otra y me parece interesante-

Naruto: -Si serás idiota, te he dicho que la botes, es sólo basura…-

Sasuke: -Hmmm… Son asuntos míos… Además si Katrin no se queda atrás…-

Naruto: -Cruzando los brazos- -Pero por lo menos ella si es bella, no que tu queridísima Karin es sólo una sombra… Y yo no la tengo como novia, es sólo una aventura. –Viendo al grupo de sus nuevos amigos- Mira a esa pelirrosa por ejemplo, ella sí que es linda –provoca sonrojo del Uchiha-… O como el mejor ejemplo, Hinata es mucho más bella y atractiva. Ella sí que es una mujer-

Sasuke: -Hinata? Hyuga Hinata? Acaso la conoces? –Asombrado- -

Naruto: -Claro, estamos en el misma carrera-

Sasuke: -Quién diría que dejarías la pintura por arquitectura-

Naruto: -No lo he dejado… es sólo que tengo que hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares y bueno… me gusta la arquitectura-

Sasuke: -Pues al parecer has dejado de ser ese idiota que conocí y has madurado… aunque un poco. No te creas mucho por eso…-

Naruto: -Idiota, pero igual… Te dejo con tu primor… -Ve que se acerca- No quiero que me contamine con su felleza-

Sasuke: -Idiota- -Ve como Naruto mira despectivamente a esa mujer de anteojos y regresa con sus compañeras de carrera- Y Ahora?

(Dahia: Mientras tanto con Hinata y el grupo…)

Temari: Sakura, estás segura de eso?

Ino: Ves frentuda te lo dije…

Sakura: Si

Hinata: Y qué vas a hacer para conquistarlo?

Sakura: No lo sé…

Temari: Lo supuse, pero verás que Sasuke será tu novio

Sakura: -Ruborizándose- Gracias por sus ánimos

Hinata: No tienes nada que agradecer, estamos aquí…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndonos- Hallo… este… Hola

Hinata: Naruto, quiero presentarte a Haruno Sakura, ella es una amiga nuestra y estudia medicina

Naruto: Mucho gusto (con que Sakura… Creo que le ayudaré al Tonto ese) –Le da la mano-

Sakura: El gusto es mío –Y cuando Sakura le da la suya, él educadamente la besa, provocando el sonrojo de todas, específicamente el mío-

Hinata: -Completamente nerviosa- Na… Naruto… yo… es decir, todas…

Naruto: -Mirándome fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndome de nuevo en su gran profundidad y color- Dime Hinata

Normalmente cualquier persona que me llamaba Hinata era normal, sin nada nuevo, no tenía nada en especial, sin embargo cuando este chico, este extraño alemán lo pronunciaba con su voz sexi y extranjera, generaba tantas cosas en mí, sentía que el corazón salía de mi pecho… En verdad era algo que jamás había experimentado.

Hinata: Bueno, hoy hay una fiesta en la residencia y queríamos invitarte

Naruto: Hoy? En dónde?

Temari: En la residencia de estudiantes Konoha

Naruto: Ni idea wo (/donde/) está…

Hinata: -Está cerca de la universidad… En sí espero que venga también un amigo, bueno dos… Así que puedo pasar por ti, si quieres…-

Naruto: -Excelente! Sólo tengo que avisarle al Viejo y… Ahora regreso, disculpen-

Hinata: -Claro!-

Sakura: -Al ver que se alejaba nuestro amigo rubio- Hinata… hablas alemán?

Hinata: Un poco

Temari: -Con un tono muy pícaro- Pues para Naruto hablas perfectamente… desde que están juntos no se separan… Creo que hay una nueva parejilla

Hinata: -Rojísima- No… Pero por qué dices eso?

Temari: Vamos a ver, hoy hemos tenido dos clases y en estas ustedes no han dejado de hablar… de cosas que no entiendo y pues, miradas… O me negarás que en la clase de estética no dejaba de verte o de acercarse a ti… picarona! Te vas a quedar con el alemancito

Hinata: NO!! Lo que pasa es que… bueno –de los nervios empecé a tartamudear- él no… no entendía todo lo… que se decía y… yo…

Sakura: Muy buena táctica, tengo que… que…

Sakura se queda callada y nosotras instintivamente volteamos para ver lo que estaba pasando y al verlo nos quedamos atónitas. Sasuke estaba besando a una chica de lentes y minifalda, la cual se afianzó fuertemente al cuello del moreno y a su vez él la tomaba de la cintura. Yo miré a Sakura y pobre, había soltado una lágrima.

Sakura: Lo siento pero debo irme, va a empezar mi clase y yo…

Temari: Nada de mentiras, hemos activado el código rojo…

Hinata: Código rojo?

Temari: Ahora que somos un grupo de chicas, de amigas debemos apoyarnos en todo, así que… Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a las demás porque tenemos que solucionar este problema

Sakura: No es necesario –Secándose la lágrima- lo superaré… además no somos nada… Yo sólo exagere!

…: Pero mira quien está aquí! –Acercándose corriendo a nosotras-

Sakura: Itachi!

Itachi: Pero preciosa, por qué lloras?

Sakura: Basura en el ojo

Itachi: Déjame ver –Se acerca a ella y examina su ojo- No veo nada…

Temari: -Diciéndome al oído- Es mejor dejarlos solos, no lo crees?

Hinata: Era lo que te quería decir –A ellos- Vamos a buscar a Naruto, no tardamos

Itachi: Si

Sakura: Gracias

Y nos alejamos. Vimos como Sakura cambiaba su expresión de enojo y celos por una gran risa, nos dio gusto y pensamos que Sasuke no valía la pena, aunque no tenía la culpa, ya que en verdad no eran nada. Encontramos en una banca a Naruto riendo por teléfono y cuando nos vio se despidió y colgó. Tenía una gran sonrisa y cuando estuvo enfrente de las dos, o de mí, nos dijo que iría, pero pidiéndonos que se fuera con nosotros saliendo de la universidad ya que no conocía la ciudad. Temari accedió sin titubear y pues, nos tuvimos que retirar nuevamente a clases… juntos. Alrededor de 3 horas pasaron y recibí una llamada, la cual le atinó a la clase de proyectos, donde estábamos en grupos de dos (Temari, por cuestiones de idioma, me dejó con Naruto) planeando nuestra forma de trabajo y al ver quién era le pedí un momento al ojiazúl y me salí del salón.

Hinata: Jiraiya! Hola!

Jiraiya: Preciosa, cómo estás? No te interrumpo?

Hinata: No, tengo tiempo suficiente para hablar contigo

Jiraiya: Vale, de todas maneras no puedo tardarte mucho. Te llamo para disculparte y avisarte que no puedo ir contigo hoy… me surgieron algunos problemas en la oficina y me atoran toda la noche…

Hinata: Es una lástima, en verdad quería verte

Jiraiya: Yo igual, pero ahora estoy lleno de trabajo… y aunque quise zafarme…

Hinata: No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente… -No pude con mi curiosidad y lo interrumpí- Y tu nieto? Como está?

Jiraiya: Bien… gracias

Hinata: Y el paquete que tenías que recoger?

Jiraiya: Todo perfecto, llegó sin complicaciones. –Cambiando su tono- Hinata, quiero compensarte por lo de hoy, así que te aviso que dentro de 3 semanas tengo que ir a la playa y necesito saber si puedes y deseas venir

Hinata: Por mí encantada!

Jiraiya: Excelente, te llamo el fin de semana para darte los detalles, preciosa perdona la interrupción y que tengas una excelente noche.

Hinata: No te preocupes, en verdad. Gracias por avisarme y que tengas una excelente noche y no trabajes demasiado…

Jiraiya: No puedo prometerte mucho acerca de mi labor… pero haré todo lo posible. Adiós bonita

Hinata: Adiós!

Regresé al salón y ahí estaba, el rubio sonriéndome y esperando a que llegara. De alguna manera me sentía feliz, y no pude explicarme el porqué. Durante la clase estuvimos, en primer lugar, jugando y molestándonos, y bueno como relleno a nuestra diversión preparamos el proyecto que realizaríamos durante el semestre. Al terminar la clase nos reunimos nuevamente con Temari y, dando las 3, nos encontramos a todos para irnos juntos.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo!! 


	7. Accidente o deseo!

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Accidente o deseo?!

Regresé al salón y ahí estaba, el rubio sonriéndome y esperando a que llegara. De alguna manera me sentía feliz, y no pude explicarme el porqué. Durante la clase estuvimos, en primer lugar, jugando y molestándonos, y bueno como relleno a nuestra diversión preparamos el proyecto que realizaríamos durante el semestre. Al terminar la clase nos reunimos nuevamente con Temari y, dando las 3, nos encontramos a todos para irnos juntos.

Ahí me enteré que Naruto conocía a Sasuke y se llevaban bien. Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa y platicaba con Ino, suponiendo que de Itachi; y Neji estaba caminando junto con Tenten… lo que me sorprendió mucho y los demás hombres estaban hablando de sus temas… que ninguna mujer puede entender. Yo estuve casi todo el camino al lado del rubio porque me pidió que le ayudara con las "traducciones", generando risa al moreno.

Sasuke: -Cuánto le vas a pagar a Hinata por sus traducciones, tonto?-

Naruto: -Mirándome fijamente- -Lo que ella desee-

Hinata: -Pues… -viendo a Sasuke- Quiero que me expliquen el cómo se conocieron-

Naruto: -Hmmm… -Cruza sus brazos- Crees que sea buena idea?-

Sasuke: -Hinata, es algo complicado. Como sabrás mis padres tienen empresas en varios países y pues me considero un nómada… no había podido permanecer tanto tiempo en un lugar, hasta que mi padre decidió vivir en Múnich-

Naruto: -Eso fue hace 3 años… Un día estaba con mi moto cuando de pronto un idiota se me atravesó y ambos salimos volando…-

Sasuke: -Deja de decir eso, tú fuste el que chocó conmigo- -Y con ello alzaron la voz, tratando de convencerme quién había chocado con quién-

Hinata: -No lo aguanté mas y me reí- -Tranquilos –me puse en medio de ellos y crucé mis brazos con ellos- lo importante es que están juntos-

Naruto: -Además de que nos dejaron en la misma habitación y tuve que aguantar todas tus burradas-

Sasuke: - Tuviste? Fui yo el que aguantó todas tus… Y bueno, después de salir del hospital ambos nos llevamos bien… de alguna manera este idiota me pareció un buen amigo, y en verdad lo es…-

Naruto: -Tú también eres un buen amigo… MOMENTO! Cómo que tú me aguantaste todo?!-

Y de nuevo volvieron a pelear… al parecer esa era su manera de ser amigos. Yo me divertía de lo lindo… aunque no puedo negar el nerviosismo desde que vi a Naruto. Ese sentimiento que sólo unas cuantas personas logran hacerme sentir… como lo hizo alguna vez Kei o Jiraiya… no obstante, esta era diferente, más intensa… Y al parecer me puse un poco roja, ya que ambos al verme y dejar de pelear, colocaron al mismo tiempo su mano en mi frente… yo me ruboricé más y pues fue otro motivo de pelea para ellos, el tema: Yo me preocupo más por mi amiga Hinata.

Al cabo de andar algunos minutos porfín llegamos a la residencia. Al parecer el rubio se emocionó ya que encontró el edificio muy bello, cómodo y lleno de estudiantes. Normalmente sonríe mucho, pero esta vez estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naruto: -Wow! Fantástico!!! Todos viven aquí verdad?!- -Esto lo dijo a todos-

Todos: ¬¬ -Haciendo que Naruto se sacara de onda o.O- (Dahia: Gota clásica) Traducción…

Sasuke y yo reímos mucho, mientras Naruto se puso rojo como tomate y pues intentó traducirlo…

Naruto: Todos… todos vivís aquí?

Sasuke: Viven… En verdad que se ha olvidado todo… Idiota

Naruto: Dumm! (Dahia: Tonto en alemán)

Sasuke: A que no sabes como se dice eso en español?

Naruto: Scheiße!!!! (Dahia: Significa Mierda… quiero aclarar que esta palabra es de uso común, la cual puede utilizarse como rayos, demonios…No es tan vulgar como en español)

Sasuke: Te lo dije

Hinata: -Le susurré al oído, aprovechando que Sasuke volteó a ver al grupo- -Es tonto… Naruto…-

Naruto: -Gracias- Hey tú… tonto!!

Sasuke: -volteando precipitadamente- Que me has dicho?! –Se acerca enojado al rubio-

Naruto: -Cruzando los brazos, para retar al moreno- Tonto… sordo

Sasuke: Ahora verás!!! –y para mi espanto empiezan a pelear, al principio todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por el hecho, sin embargo nos desilusionamos cuando Sasuke toma del cuello a Naruto y le aplica la "cerilla" (Dahia: Frotar tu puño en la cabeza del enemigo)- Toma tonto!

Naruto: Hahahahaha! Immer! (Siempre)

Sasuke: -Lo suelta- Es mejor que te hable en español para que entiendas más y… -toma mi brazo y me jala a su lado- separarte de ella es una buena opción…

Naruto: NO!!!! –Al principio se enojó, no obstante puso unos ojos pícaros después de meditarlo un poco- No puedes….

Sasuke: A no? Pruébalo!

Naruto: -se acerca a nosotros y viendo que los demás se alejaban poco a poco de nosotros- -Se te olvida el detalle de que ella y yo estamos en la misma carrera y…-

Sasuke: -y?-

Naruto: -Tomando mi mano y al tenerme cerca me abrazó fuertemente, protegiéndome de que Sasuke nos separara de nuevo- -Porque ella es mi nueva y más querida amiga en Konoha!-

Madre mía! No supe que hacer… Estaba tan… tan… FELIZ! El estar cerca de él, oler su perfume, sentir sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi espalda y cintura… sentir su latir rápido, igual que el mío… No quería separarme de él, en menos de 24 horas encontré a un hombre que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago… Aunque bien dicen que lo bueno no dura para siempre… Lo que pasó después fue que Sasuke, después de quedarse atónito ante la reacción del rubio y por su "noviecitos, tenemos que entrar, que nos esperan…" tuvimos que separarnos completamente rojos.

Cuando entramos al edificio guiamos al recién llegado al cuarto piso, en donde ya estaban todos empezando la reunión… La cara de los dos me sorprendió… al parecer no se lo esperaban: había globos, carteles y demás adornos… era toda una verdadera fiesta. Yo no me sorprendí ya que Chouji me lo había dicho antes. Estábamos en la cocina donde estaban los chicos y… aunque era una cocina 100 masculina… no se veía nada mal. E inclusive Ino estaba contenta de ver como su novio preparaba todo y en fin… empezamos y la verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo. Con decir que Neji, el chico serio y "no me digas nada que no hablaré" estaba riendo a su modo con las bromas de Tenten. Sakura ahora estaba hablando con Lee acerca de cosas que no pude escuchar y pues… yo veía como se reían mis compañeros de camino. Temari estaba con Shikamaru, los cuales no dejaban de decir "que problemática eres" o "si vuelves a decir esa palabra no respondo"… e inclusive Kiba estaba feliz… -Creo que esto es una gran oportunidad para conocernos todos- pensé.

Y nuestra reunión fue un momento interrumpida por dos personajes que llegaron. Deidara y Sasori, los cuales saludaron a sus respectivas "amigas" y luego en grupo nos dijeron:

Deidara: Hola a todos! Los hemos visto y necesitamos avisarles algo. Bueno, como han de saber en esta universidad y residencia se realizan algunas actividades y pues…

Sasori: Y pues ya les hemos preparado la suya… Tsunade, la directora de la universidad año con año prepara una semana cultural, en la cual todos los alumnos participan y pues…

Deidara: -Interrumpiéndolo, sin dejar de mirar a Temari- ustedes van a participar en esta. Normalmente son los estudiantes de 2° semestre en adelante los que entran en esto… pero nosotros hemos decidido hacerlos participar. Se realizará en 3 semanas.

Temari: Deidara, pero por qué?

Deidara: Fácil… queremos que se conozcan todos ustedes a la perfección y podernos divertir un poco nosotros…

Sasori: El lunes les daremos 20 minutos para que lo piensen

Sasuke: O si no? –Serio y en forma de reto-

Deidara: El que no participe… se atiene a las consecuencias

Naruto: -Que demonios!! Quién crees que eres?!! No voy a hacerlo-

Deidara: Y tú.. Qué has dicho?!!!!! –Pensando que lo había insultado-

Hinata: Dijo que lo hará con gusto, siempre y cuando sea divertido. Discúlpenlo, pero es extranjero y no sabe hablar bien español –En verdad no sé de donde saque el valor para defenderlo-

Sasori: Ah… -viendo de una manera burlona a mi compañero- Menos mal, porque si no…

Deidara: -Calmando a su amigo- Nos veremos… Preciosa te cuidas y espero verte pronto… adiós

Sasori: Adiós

Y todos nos quedamos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar…

Temari: -Toda ruborizada- Qué tipo de actividades tendremos que hacer?

Chouji: Pues me encantaría algo que tuviera comida

Ino: Tu siempre con lo mismo

Shikamaru: -Celoso por el avisador- Déjalo… En sí cocina bien…

Temari: Yo quiero teatro… aunque con 3 semanas? Es muy poco tiempo

Sasuke: Pero eso no importa ahora…

Sakura: Tienes razón –Se acerca al estéreo y pone música para bailar- Escojan una pareja y a bailar!!!!

Y como lo dijo, hicimos varias parejas… la primera fue Temari con Shikamaru, en la cual él fue el que la sacó a bailar, sin olvidar decir "qué problemático es esto…" después le siguieron Ino y Chouji, Neji que me sorprendió al sacar a una impaciente Tenten, que estaba bailando sentada… y Sakura con Sasuke, dejándonos felices a todas las del cuartel. Kiba mientras tanto platicaba con Sai, Lee y Shino, quedándonos solos el rubio y yo.

Pero por un movimiento veloz de mi compañera de carrera, la cual nos vio recargados en la barra de la cocina platicando, logró empujarnos para que fuéramos juntos a la "pista de baile", pero la mensa le aplicó tanta fuerza que los dos fuimos al suelo. Mi espalda caería directamente al piso, pero un movimiento veloz de Naruto, el cual tomó mi cintura y tratando de cuidarme giró rápidamente y él cayó fuertemente al suelo mientras yo encima de él. Nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos…

Hinata: -Nerviosa, demasiado puedo decir… me latía el corazón rápidamente y pude sentir que el de él también- Na… Naruto, te encuentras bien?

Naruto: Si… -Me miraba fijamente a los ojos- Yo lo…

Hinata: Yo… -Y poco a poco acercábamos nuestros rostros-

Temari: -Sabiendo lo que había hecho e interrumpiéndonos al propósito- Hinata, dónde estás? Hinata?!

Rayos! Temari había provocado esta caída y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo me interrumpe… Qué demonios estaba planeando? –Me dije-. Los dos nos separamos y ayudé a levantar al pobre Naruto que en verdad se había acomodado un buen golpe. Estábamos completamente rojos y bueno… después me dije que eso era lo mejor, ya que al chico no lo conozco y estaba a punto de besarlo… -Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando, Hinata?- Me regañe por pensar en darle un beso a ese alemán que, sólo conocía unas horas. Estábamos sentados atrás de la barra y por lo mismo nadie se percató de este accidente, a excepción de esa rubia, a la cual colgaría por haber hecho eso.

Naruto: -Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mirándome nuevamente con su bellos ojos color zafiro- -Estás bien, Hinata?-

Hinata: -Si, gracias a ti… y tú?-

Naruto: -Bien… ahora a bailar!- -Rápidamente se para y me ayuda, extendiéndome su mano-

Hinata: -Vamos!-

Y pues, pasaron 4 horas donde todos nos pusimos a bailar, cantar, platicar… la verdad estaba divertida… y encontré que Naruto es genial: divertido, juguetón, amable y sobretodo: es excelente bailarín. Pero no sólo bailé con él, también con Sasuke e inclusive con Kiba, pero después de 5 minutos de estar con él mi amigo rubio me sacó a bailar. Y siendo las 9:00 pm suena un celular, el cual provocó cierta molestia a mi compañero de baile, el cual me dejó en la pista para contestar.

Al principio mostraba un poco de enojo, pero después reía a carcajadas y pues, al cabo de unos minutos colgó y se acercó a nosotros, Sasuke y Sakura estaban platicando conmigo.

Naruto: -Viendo a Sakura, tratando de hablar español- Bueno, me tengo que ir… Pero quiero… bueno yo… -Cruzando los brazos- -Sasuke, como puedo decirles si nos podemos reunir con ellas mañana?-

Sasuke: -Si serás idiota, se dice…- Quieren venir con nosotros mañana? -Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- -Idiota, que me hiciste decir!!!-

Yo sólo reía por lo acontecido

Naruto: -Feliz por su logro y mirándonos… mirándome- Hihihi! Y bueno?

Sakura: -Ruborizada- Esto es para las dos?

Naruto: Si

Hinata: -Tomé el brazo de la pelirrosa- Si, a qué hora?

Sasuke: -Ruborizado- Si Dobe, a qué hora?

Naruto: Les parece… gustan a las 12?

Hinata: Excelente, a las doce en…

Naruto: Centro von Konoha

Hinata: En el centro de Konoha, sabes cómo llegar?

Naruto: Si

Sakura: Excelente… te vemos, los vemos mañana!

Y salió con cierta pesadez nuestro amigo rubio. Sasuke, al ver que quedábamos los tres, aprovechó la situación y sacó a bailar nuevamente a Sakura y me quedé sola. Kiba ya se había retirado y Neji… Dónde está mi primo? –Observé todo el lugar- y no estaba él ni… Tenten!! Me quedé unos segundos en shock, y después decidí buscarlos pero… no! Y si interrumpía algo? O si… no… eso no! Estaban muy cerca ellos dos desde que llegó… Madre mía, no quería pensar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía llegaba a un resultado: Los dos juntos en alguno de sus cuartos. Acaso era una pervertida? Pensaba mal?

Me acerqué a Temari, la cual estaba platicando con Shikamaru y al preguntarle acerca de los desaparecidos me dijo que llevaban ya dos horas "lejos"…

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo!! 


	8. Nuestra cita

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

* * *

Capítulo 8: Nuestra cita...

Me acerqué a Temari, la cual estaba platicando con Shikamaru y al preguntarle acerca de los desaparecidos me dijo que llevaban ya dos horas "lejos"… 

Temari: Hinata, tenemos que decirte algo…

Shikamaru: Es problemático pero lo tienes que saber…

Hinata: -Preocupada- Qué?

Temari: Tenten… bueno ella, besó a tu primo y desde ahí no aparecen

Hinata: QUEEEE?! O.o

Shikamaru: Así es… pero bueno. Qué vas a hacer?

Hinata: -Enojada- Pero qué voy a hacer? Nada

Temari: Acaso…

Hinata: Nada, es mejor así

Shikamaru: Y crees que esté bien que Tenten se aproveche de Neji?

Hinata: Creo que Neji ya lo necesitaba…

Temari: Bueno –Cruzando las piernas- y tú? Qué pasó con Naruto?

Hinata:-Recordando lo de la barra- Ah!! Pues nada

Temari: -Con un tono pícaro- Nada?

Hinata: Nada… caímos los dos… y por tu culpa me duele… bueno

Shikamaru: Problemático…

Temari: De qué hablas? Ahh… Hinata, no pasó nada de verdad? –Al recibir una respuesta negativa mía y escuchar nuevamente esa palabra de su acompañante- Qué te he dicho con esa palabra?

Shikamaru: Hmmm…

Reí ante eso y como acto de "no estorbar" y al estar cansada de tantas cosas que me pasaron hoy, me despedí de todos y me fui a acostar. Perdí interés en la fiesta cuando Naruto se fue… -Acaso me gustaba?- Me pregunté mil veces y aunque me regañé por el resto de la noche acerca de ese posible beso, me parecía intrigante el besarlo… quería hacerlo, necesitaba conocer el sabor de sus labios, aunque fuera por accidente...

------(Dahia: Mientras tanto, siendo las 10:30 pm, en una de las casas de Konoha… ciertos personajes terminaban de cenar, hablando de muchas cosas y divirtiéndose… utilizando el alemán como idioma predominante)-----

Tsunade: Te gustó la cena?

Naruto: Claro! –Tocando su barriga-

Tsunade: -A una chica de cabello negro y corto, ojos negros y delgada- Y tú cada vez mejoras en la cocina

…: Gracias

Naruto. Shizune, en verdad cocinas delicioso! Y díganme, por qué el viejo no vino a cenar?

Shizune: Estaba ocupado en la oficina… en sí nos habló y nos pidió que te diéramos asilo

Naruto: No puedo

Tsunade: -Extrañada- No puedes?

Naruto: Está bien, se los contaré, pero prometan no decirle nada al Ero-sennin

Shizune & Tsunade: Lo prometemos

Naruto: Pues bien, Tsunade recuerdas que te dije que vi a una chica hermosa en el aeropuerto?

Tsunade: Claro, como olvidarlo

Naruto: Pues bien, la conocí y es fantástica!

Shizune: En serio?

Tsunade: -En tono pícaro- A sí? Y ya sabes su nombre?

Naruto: Y no sólo eso… estamos en la misma carrera y vamos a trabajar juntos

Shizune: En serio?! Qué emocionante y cómo se llama?

Naruto: Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga

Tsunade: -Asombrada- Hyuga?! La chica de la mañana?!

Shizune: Y como es ella?

Naruto: Ya la verán. Quiero invitarla a la playa con nosotros. Hablaré con el viejo y…

Tsunade: Y ya se la mencionaste?

Naruto: Si

Shizune: Qué pasa mamá? –Viendo el asombro de Tsunade-

Tsunade: Nada linda, nada –al ojiazúl- Y bueno, a qué viene todo esto? Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?

Naruto: Pues bien, la he invitado a salir mañana, junto con Hebi y Sakura, amiga suya

Shizune: Uchiha, acaso él está aquí?

Naruto: Si

Tsunade: Pero como el mundo es pequeño

Naruto: Si

Shizune: Me sorprenden tus respuestas tan concretas

Tsunade: Déjalo, está enamorado de esa Hyuga

Naruto: No!! –Ruborizado- No puedo negar que es bella, pero recuerda que yo no soy hombre de una….

Shizune: -Interrumpiéndolo- No digas eso… si no te arrepentirás…

-------Regresando con la Narradora----------------------

Me levanté temprano y me arregle. Quería verme bien, ya que quería, de alguna manera, atraer a Naruto… me sentía muy bien a lado suyo, sabiendo que lo conocía tan pocas horas. Yo quería conocerle y sobretodo tenía la tentación de besarle… Maldecía cada vez que recordaba el instante en el que estuve a punto de tocar esos labios tentadores… maldecía a Temari: nos interrumpió. Y a su vez me decía "tonta" por el hecho de no haberlo besado… Pero igual, ahora teníamos una invitación y quería estar lo suficientemente bella para él, y el porqué? No sabía esa respuesta.

Dentro del clóset encontré una blusa negra, mis pantalones de mezclilla y un cinturón, la blusa me la dejé un poco abierta, colocándome un pequeño top negro por debajo, para evitar enseñar de más. El cinturón me lo puse a la altura de mis costillas y junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo y aretes azules completé mi arreglo. Por falta de tiempo no pude pintarme, pero arregle mi cabello en una cola de cabello y mi fleco peinado adecuadamente para que no necesitara más.

Eran las 11:30 y bajé al vestíbulo de la residencia y al llegar, vi a una sonriente Sakura, sola, esperando por nosotros.

Hinata: Hola Sakura, cómo estás?

Sakura: Excelente y tú?

Hinata. Bien, gracias… y porqué tan feliz? –No aguanté mi curiosidad-

Sakura: Sabes, Itachi me invitó a cenar

Hinata: Itachi?

Sakura: Así es y bueno…

Hinata: Y?

Sakura: Casi me besa

Hinata: Qué has dicho?

Sakura: -Se acerca a mí y en voz baja- Schhhh! Si casi me besó en la boca…

Hinata: En verdad? Felicidades!

Sakura: Luego te cuento…

Al voltear vi a Sasuke caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo principal. Las dos nos vimos y pensamos unánimemente: Sasuke en verdad es sexy. Traía una camisa blanca abierta de los primeros 3 botones y pantalones negros, su cabello acomodado como siempre… y olía delicioso!

Sasuke: Hola. Nos vamos? Recuerden que el Dobe ese viene del país de los puntuales (Dahia: Me duele admitir que vengo de ahí)

Sakura: Hahaha! Si que conoces bien a Naruto

Sasuke: Hmmm… Así es…

Y pues nos fuimos platicando, de cosas realmente vánales… y lentamente, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los dejé solos… no quería ser el mal tercio. Y lo logré, ambos reían a su manera, causándome gran placer. Una vez que llegamos, siendo las 12:00 vimos que Naruto estaba recargado en el kiosco (Dahia: Quiero decir que me encanta que en México en los centros delegacionales hay uno, por eso lo pongo así). Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonrojarme… se veía tan… tan… él. Traía pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa azul marino desfajada pero acomodada de tal manera que le daba una gran personalidad y su cabello rubio despeinado… dios como me gustaba su estilo… Nos acercamos y para sorpresa de Sakura y mía, traía dos bellas rosas y a cada una nos dio una.

Naruto: Para las bellas damas

Y colocándose a lado mío recorrimos todos los lugares del centro de Konoha. Ambos, como buenos estudiantes de arquitectura empezamos a hablar acerca de la arquitectura, de la ciudad en sí y de todos los estilos habidos y por haber dentro de esa gran ciudad.

Caminamos por 1 hora, o quizás más y en nuestro camino hubo varios intentos de Sasuke para sacarle a Sakura información acerca de "tienes novio?", sin embargo ella logró mantenerlo al margen… tratando de picarlo y mantenerlo a su lado. En cambio Naruto logro sacarme la información necesaria y sonreía a cada "si" o "no" de mi parte. Estábamos en el parque de Konoha, sentados en una de las bancas comiendo un delicioso helado y de pronto notamos que se reunía gente en el auditorio al aíre libre y a los pocos minutos logré escuchar la canción favorita de una de mis mejores amigas: Word of Glass de Tristania, por lo que le pedí a Naruto, Sasuke y a Sakura si podíamos acercarnos y accedieron sin problemas.

Naruto: -Completamente asombrado -Bonita, te gusta esa música?-

Hinata: -No sólo a mí… a mi mejor amiga también… pero –al llegar no puedo esconder mi asombro- Pero wow!!!!!- -La vi tocando maravillosamente la guitarra-

Sasuke: No puede ser!!!

Sakura: -Sorprendida- Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: -Viendo el asombro del rubio- Ya lo verás…

El alemancito me vio de una manera extraña y al dirigir su mirada al escenario tuvo la misma cara de asombro que yo. Tomé de la mano al rubio y nos acercamos para ver de cerca al grupo que tocaba genial, y fue cuando ella me vio… Silvie se veía genial! Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y para mi asombro estaba ahí, con su grupo musical… Cuando terminó la canción pidió 5 minutos de descanso a sus compañeros y, después de 2 años de no vernos corrió a donde estaba y me abrazó fuertemente.

Silvie: Pero Hinata!! Cómo estás?

Hinata: -Completamente feliz- Silvie! Ya tienes a tu grupo musical!

Silvie: Así es… Después de practicar mucho y platicar con mi hermana me ayudó, sabes cómo es ella… -Viendo a mis compañeros- Pero… -Asombrada- Qué hacen los dos aquí?! –Se separa de mí y se pone enfrente de Sasuke y Naruto e inmediatamente los abraza, haciendo que las cabezas de ellos chocaran, accidentalmente- HOLA!

Sasuke: -Tratando de zafarse, pero fue inútil- Silvie…

Naruto: -En un estado de shock- Ero-Silvie…

Silvie: -Se separa y ve como los dos se soban la cabeza- -Qué hacen aquí?-

Sasuke: -La pregunta va dirigida para ti… tú qué haces aquí?-

Naruto seguía sin responder, extrañándome por completo su actitud, él no dejaba de ver a mí amiga y lo peor… porqué ella los conocía… Tantas preguntas invadían mi cabeza.

Naruto: -Ero-Silvie, porqué conoces a Hinata?-

Silvie: -Naru-chan! Hasta que hablas… Si, la conozco, y no te puedes imaginar cuanto…-

El ojiazúl quedó anonadado, al parecer no se lo esperaba… Después de algunos segundos, lo más probable de meditación o reflexión dijo:

Naruto: -Ni se te ocurra pervertirla, Ero-Silvie!-

Silvie: -Yo? Pero Naru-chan de dónde sacas eso? Acaso estás preocupado? -con un tono sarcástico--

Naruto: -Ruborizado- -No… -

Silvie: -Como digas…- -Me ve nuevamente y al ver que la llamaban nuevamente al escenario- Tengo que irme, pero espero verlos al terminar el concierto… y por ahí saludas a Dahia, que estará feliz de saludarlos

Hinata: Ella está aquí?

Silvie: Claro, aunque…

Hinata: Aunque?

Silvie: Pregúntale a Sasuke… que te lo explique ya que Naru-chan está en shock

Naruto: -Reaccionado por lo último- -No me digas Naru-chan!!!!-

Silvie: -Pues tu no me digas Ero-Silvie-

Naruto: Hmmm…

Silvie: Hasta al rato! –Y corriendo se dirige nuevamente al escenario y pues… nosotros nos quedamos a escucharla-

Sakura: -Rompiendo el silencio de todos- Perdonen, pero quién es ella?

Sasuke: Una amiga mutua al parecer… Nosotros la conocimos en Alemania

Hinata: -sorprendida- En Alemania?

Naruto: -Saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba- Así es… -pero dime Hinata, cómo es que la conoces?-

Hinata: -Pues… la conocí en la preparatoria. Estuvimos juntas el primer año y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga…-

Naruto: -Meditando un poco y en un tono molesto- -Entonces, no debo permitir que se te acerque mucho-

Sasuke: Hahahahaha! –Se empezó a burlar del rubio, generando un sonrojo y molestia en este- Pero… hahahahaha! -Hombre, que cosas dices, acaso no quieres que Silvie le enseñe cosas a Hinata? Acaso te preocupa mucho la Hyuga para ponerte así?-

Naruto: -Baka! Sabes qué puede hacer esa pervertida?!-

Hinata: -Interrumpo la posible discusión- - Naruto, por qué dices que ella es pervertida?-

Naruto: -Si vieras todo lo que ha hecho…-

Sasuke: -Realmente burlándose de él- -Acaso lo has comprobado con tu cuerpo?-

Naruto: -Serio, como nunca pensé verlo- -No idiota, ella es como mi hermana… Puedes tenerle algo de respeto? Lo sé porque ella misma me lo contaba-

Sakura: -Mirándonos y un poco enojada- Perdonen pero no entiendo nada y pues… los dejo platicar a gusto, estoy cansada y quiero irme a sentar

Sasuke: -Reaccionando inmediatamente- Lo lamento, espérame, te acompaño?

Sakura: -Coqueteando- No te molesta?

Sasuke: Al contrario, dejar a esos dos es una excelente idea (Dahia: Meteré algo de SasuSaku para aumentar el número de parejas XD)

Sakura: ah... Eso –Desilusionada-

Sasuke: Perdona? –Sin entender lo que quería decir la pelirrosa-

Sakura: -Decepcionada- Nada… ven –Tomando su mano- Está libre esa banca

Sasuke: Espera Sakura… -La detiene- quiero preguntarte algo

Sakura: Dime?

Sasuke: Conoces a Itachi?

Sakura: -Sorprendida- Bueno yo…

Sasuke: Lo supuse… ten cuidado con él, no es confiable

Sakura: -Molesta- Pero cómo rayos te….

Sasuke: Lo conozco mejor de lo que tú crees…

Sakura: Si, claro. Y puedo saber por qué?

Sasuke: Para mi desgracia es mi hermano mayor, Sakura

Sakura: Qué has dicho?!

Sasuke: Así es… y es por ello que quiero advertirte acerca de él. Puede ser que sólo juegue contigo por ser nueva

Sakura: Y eso? Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Sasuke: -Con el carácter frívolo que lo caracteriza- Acaso no somos amigos? Me pongo a pensar y si yo fuera él… haría lo mismo

Sakura: -Anonadada- Lo mismo? –Ruborizada- Tienes razón, gracias por advertirme. Lo tomaré en cuenta

Sasuke: De nada. Quieres algo de beber?

Sakura: Si, una soda

Sasuke: En un momento te la traigo, espera aquí… no te vayas

Sakura: Claro…

Naruto: -Viendo como su amigo había dejado a Sakura sola, para ir a comprarle algo- -Pero mira, mira…-

Hinata: -Qué?-

Naruto: -Sonriendo nuevamente- -No crees que hacen una buena, pero rara pareja?-

Hinata: -Viendo como Sasuke le entregaba la soda y se sentaba a lado de ella- Si… espero que ellos dos… Bueno tu sabes no?-

Naruto: - Pero claro! Ese idiota necesita algo bueno-

Hinata: -Lo malo es que tiene novia-

Naruto: -No, ya no tiene-

Hinata: -Asombrada- -En verdad?-

Naruto: -Antes de que nos fuéramos a la fiesta de ayer habló con la pelos de… -Viendo mi expresión de enojo- su ex… terminaron-

Hinata: -Está libre… perfecto-

Naruto: -Con una cara de travieso que nadie le puede quitar- -Acaso tú…-

Hinata: Claro Naruto…

Naruto: SI!!!!! -Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?-

Hinata: -Vamos?-

Naruto: -Si, o a caso no me vas a ayudar?-

Hinata: Si…

Naruto: -Abrazándome nuevamente, al cual correspondí con gusto- Lo sabía! -Tú eres mi mejor amiga en Konoha!!!-

Que puedo decir de este momento: Naruto me gusta. Negarlo? Ya no. Estaba tan feliz cuando me abrazó… Mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban a mil por hora y mi corazón juraba salir en cualquier momento. No quería separarme de él… y creo que Naruto tampoco, ya que pude sentir el rápido latir de su corazón. Es increíble haberme enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo… Acaso será amor a primera vista? No creía en eso antes de conocer al alemán, pero ahora estaba segura que era amor… y no un gusto cualquiera, ya que esto que sentí es mucho más fuerte de lo que pasó con Kei. Amaba a Naruto y estando en sus brazos, podía vivir siempre. Pero como siempre, no puedo estar mucho tiempo con él…

Silvie: -Que regresaba- -Ves, Naru-chan… ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos-

No de nuevo… primero Sasuke, después Temari y por último Silvie… -DEJENME DISFRUTAR ESTO!!- Pensé mientras traté de separarme toda ruborizada por descubrir que el alemán ha roto el récord en ganar mi corazón. No obstante él mismo no lo permitió.

Naruto: -Viendo a Silvie, sin soltarme, al contrario me apretó más a él y con una cara de enojo- -Déjame… déjanos en paz… no porque la conozcas tienes el derecho de pervertirla –Y girando de tal manera de que yo quedé lejos de mi mejor amiga- No voy a permitir que cometas tus perversidades!-

Silvie: Hahahahahahaha! -Pero te puede convenir, Naruto-

Naruto: No!

Silvie: -Acercándose- -Naru-chan… vamos, quiero hablar con ella, déjala libre… después harán lo que quieran, a solas-

Hinata: -Viendo hacia donde iba el comentario- Silvie!!

Naruto: -Ruborizado- -Ero-Silvie!-

Silvie: Qué?

Hinata: -A Naruto- -Naruto, no te preocupes, puedes soltarme…-

Naruto: -Acercándome a él con más fuerza, sin olvidar la ternura que siempre me había tenido- -NO! No quiero-

Silvie: Está bien tortolos… -Sólo quiero saber Naruto el porqué no la sueltas?-

Naruto: -Rojo completamente- -Porque yo… bueno… yo…-

Hinata: -No te preocupes, puedes soltarme… no va a pervertirme nadie- -Sintiendo que me separaba dulcemente de él- Naruto… Silvie, porqué se miran de esa manera?

Ambos: -en el respectivo idioma- Por nada

Hinata: -No creyendo mucho eso, trato de cambiar el tema- Y Silvie, dónde está Dahia?

Silvie: Ahora viene… como mi número terminó, arregla los detalles para el siguiente

Naruto: -Molesto por una razón que desconozco- -Desean algo de tomar?-

…: -Llegando con nosotros, provocándome una gran sonrisa y al ojiazúl también- -Naruto-kun, te he dicho que no debes enojarte cada vez que Silvie habla así con tus novias-

Naruto & Hinata: DAHIA!!! –Y corremos a abrazarla-

Dahia: -Extendiendo sus manos, albergándonos a ambos- -Pero miren!!! Preciosa! Kyubi! Nunca pensé verlos aquí! –Separándose y dándonos un beso en nuestras frentes- Cuánto han crecido!-

Naruto: -Pero tú no te quedas atrás! Te ves más…-

Silvie: -Madura, adulta?-

Todos: Silvie -Agregando un ero por cierto personaje- 

Silvie: Hmmm… Hehehe! -Hermanita te he de contar que estos dos son novios-

Dahia: -EN serio? Wow! Si que el destino…-

Hinata: Silvie… -La veo de tal manera que todos se ríen- -No es cierto… es mi mejor amigo-

Naruto: -Cruzando los brazos- -Así es-

Silvie: -Pues yo no vi lo mismo-

Dahia: -Uniéndose al juego de Silvie- -pues yo los vi muy juntos-

Naruto: -Alzando una ceja- -mujeres… todo lo mal interpretan. A Hinata la veo como una amiga, nada más!-

Como una amiga nada más? Mi corazón se destrozó ante esas palabras… amiga, sólo eso? NO! No puedo ser sólo su amiga… -Ya veremos si sólo amiga- Grité por dentro.

Dahia: -Bueno, bueno… y… -viendo a lo lejos, sorprendida- Kyubi, está aquí Hebi?-

Naruto: Si!

Dahia: -Y veo que la serpiente ha atrapado a su presa-

Silvie: -Y no está nada mal-

Hinata: -Sin entender- -Kyubi, Hebi? Qué es eso?-

Dahia: Verás… cuando conocí a estos locos fue cuando tuvieron un accidente, en el cual ambos cayeron inconscientes… y como soy una excelente y caritativa persona –Viendo como Silvie se burlaba ante esas palabras- Oye, otra los hubiera dejado así! –Retomando su historia- Bueno… y al dejarlos en el hospital conocí a los familiares de ambos… con ello –Viendo al rubio- -Puedes traerme agua mineral, simple?- -Vimos como Naruto sólo sonrió y preguntándonos que queríamos sale muy lentamente por ellas- Hehehe, es un amor, al igual que el viejo… pero bueno. Y por sorpresa yo conocía al…

Sasuke: -Que corrió, junto con Sakura a donde estábamos al vernos- DAHIA!! Es decir… Phalas!

Dahia: Hebi! Hace mucho que no te veía

Sasuke: 3 años… Y dime que has hecho? Ahhh! Quiero presentarles a Haruno Sakura, una buena amiga

Dahia: -Extendiéndole su mano y dándole dos besos en la mejilla- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ritller Dahia… y esta pinga sin rumbo es Silvie, mi hermana

Sakura: El gusto es mío –Vi como se sonrojó al escuchar "una buena amiga"-

Dahia: Y bueno, que vamos a hacer ahora?

Naruto: -Entregándonos las bebidas- A comer

Silvie: Naru-chan, siempre con hambre

Naruto: -No me digas así!-

Dahia: -No se peleen…- -Hablando en un idioma que desconocí, generando un rojo supremo en el rostro de mi compañero y risas a ella, su hermana y a "Hebi"- O vas a dejarlo en ridículo ante su novia

Naruto: -En ese idioma- Que no es mi novia!!!

Sasuke: Pero bien que quieres… te la comes cuando la ves

Silvie: Que quieres

Naruto: -Pone su cara tradicional cuando se enoja- Déjenme…

Dahia: -Interrumpiéndolo- A solas?

Silvie: En un hotel?

Sasuke: O quieres aquí, pervertido?

Naruto: .Rojo como tomate- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –Riéndose los demás- Déjenme en paz!!!

Sakura: -Teniendo la misma cara de o.O- Acabas de entender algo?

Hinata: Nada… -Viendo como continuaban hablando en ese lenguaje que desconocía… molestando a mi rubio… mi rubio? Por qué mi rubio? Me empezaba a hacer esas preguntas cuando me armo de valor y digo "Déjenlo ya! Pobre…". No hubiera dicho eso, generé más sonrisas en ellos y el pobre Naruto no dejaba de verme y gritarle a los demás…

Sakura: -Haciéndose escuchar- Como no entendemos nada, que te parece si nos vamos?

Hinata: Perfecto!

Sasuke: -Tratando de detenernos- Esperen! Nosotros sólo…

Sakura: -Enojada- Sasuke, si dejaras de molestar al pobre de Naruto podríamos ir a comer, pero como tengo hambre y hablan en alemán o no sé qué… no quiero estorbar… Adiós! –Tomando mi brazo me jaló y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar un "nos veremos después"-

Estaba molesta por no entendernos? Nunca lo supe ni se lo pregunté… Y si que estaba molesta, sabía perfectamente que el orgullo de mi amiga pelirrosa era grande y bueno fui, obligadamente, jalada por 10 minutos por calles que jamás había visto, buscando ella perder nuestro rastro y llegando a la avenida principal, estando a punto de abordar ella un taxi, yo adentro, escuchamos nuestros nombres y vimos como dos locos corrían en nuestra dirección. Estaba emocionada por ver que ambos querían alcanzarnos, pero Sakura no... Bueno eso creí.

Sakura: -Con una cara pícara- Quieres ver cuánto corren?

Hinata: A qué te refieres?

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo!! 


	9. Malditos celos

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

* * *

Capítulo 9: Malditos celos

Sakura: -Con una cara pícara- Quieres ver cuánto corren? 

Hinata: A qué te refieres?

Sakura: Ahora lo verás! –Y aventándome para que ella entrara, ordenó arrancar lo más pronto y cuando ellos estaban a punto de alcanzarnos vi como cambiaban su rumbo hacia nosotras-

Hinata: -Entendiendo la trayectoria de ambos chicos y del taxi- Deténgase! –Logrando así evitar una catástrofe-

Que hombres tan locos! Ahora entiendo el porqué Dahia mencionó su gran bondad: Ambos se pusieron enfrente del Taxi y si no hubieran saltado, quedando en el cofre del auto, hubieran sido atropellados.

Hinata: -Bajándome y gritando fuertemente- Pero qué… Qué demonios hacen!!!!!

Naruto: -Agitado por la corrida- Nosotros… las alcanzamos…

Sasuke: No permitiríamos que se fueran así… -Cayendo ambos al suelo, respirando muy rápido- Y logramos detenerlas para…

Naruto: Ir a comer!

Hinata: -Acercándome a mi… a Naruto- Pero mira cómo estás! –Me siento a lado suyo y lo miro fijamente… a esos ojos que me enamoran cada momento- Hahahahaha! Espera un momento, así no podemos ir a comer –Y saco un pañuelo y acostándolo en mis piernas le seco esas gotas de sudor- -Gracias por venir-

Naruto: -Tomando mi mano- -De nada-

Sasuke: Perdóname Sakura…

Sakura: -Acomodándolo en sus piernas también- No hay problema… tú perdóname a mí

Sasuke: -Serio, un poco más tranquilo- Eres una molestia, hacernos correr 10 minutos?

Sakura: -Apenada- Lo siento… no debí…

Sasuke: -Acercando su rostro al de ella- No te preocupes, valió la pena… Hemos hecho que el idiota ese confesara lo de Hinata y… y yo…

Sakura: Y tú?

Sasuke: Quiero invitar de nuevo a la molestia que tengo enfrente… pero si me haces correr de nuevo…

Sakura: -Sonriéndole- No lo haré… lo prometo

Sasuke: -Lanzándole algo a Naruto- -Toma Baka!-

Naruto: -Lo toma y sonríe- Hehehe! –Viéndome- Qué quieres comer?

Hinata: -Lo ayudo a sentarse- Pues… Te parece ramen? Me han dicho que está rico aquí en Konoha

Sasuke: -Estando ya levantado- Ramen? Buena idea!

Naruto: -Se levanta de un brinco- RAMEN!!! RAMEN!!

Sakura: Y tus amigas?

Sasuke: Las veremos después ya que nosotros vinimos por ustedes y ellas tenían algo que arreglar…

Hinata: Bueno –Estando de pié- creo que es hora de irnos… -Veo que Naruto se soba su brazo izquierdo- -Te encuentras bien?-

Naruto: -Si…- -Veo con espanto que se raspó su brazo-

Hinata: Oh! Espera… -Me acerco para ver sus heridas y no me deja- Oye! Déjame curarte

Naruto: No

Sasuke: Baka! Ahora te lastimaste!

Naruto: No es nada

Sasuke: Hmmm… bueno a comer!

Sakura: Mírate! –Saca algo de su bolsa y me lo da- Cúrale la herida… mientras yo veo si Sasuke está bien

Hinata: Claro –Me acerco a mi rubio… al rubio y obligándolo le puse ese curita, no sin antes "lavarle" la herida con un poco de agua-

Sakura: -A mí- Me puedes pasar a mi también un curita (bandita)? –Tomando a Sasuke de la muñeca, mostrando un raspón- Aquí también se lastimaron

Sasuke: No es naaaaaahhhhhhh!!! –Sin previo aviso la pelirrosa le aplicó agua y pues, al parecer le ardió- Espera!! Sakura!

Sakura: No seas miedoso… -Colocándole la bandita- Ya está, ves?

Sasuke: Doctora tenías que ser

Sakura: Así es… vámonos!

Y bueno, me divertí demasiado con estos dos hombres. Después que le pagamos al taxi y nos fuimos a este delicioso restaurant de ramen, llamado Ichiraku, comprobamos Sakura y yo la cantidad de comida pueden saciar a estos dos: Sasuke llevaba 3 platos y Naruto 4! Oh Dios! Era demasiado! Yo apenas pude terminarme la mitad, por lo que, antes de que el rubio pidiera su 5° platillo, le detuve la mano y dulcemente le ofrecí mi ramen, -Toma, es mejor que te comas el mío-. Me miró con unos ojos maravillosos de asombro y después de escuchar su "en verdad no lo quieres? Bueno, de lo que te pierdes" y devorar lo que sobraba, me dije a mí misma que ese rubio era difícil de saciar… -Pero en qué cosas estás pensando Hinata! Eres una… no. No lo soy, pero la verdad… SI!!! SI LO SOY! Demonios… desde que conozco a Naruto… pero calma, que por el momento sólo somos amigos… pero ya verás Uzumaki…- Pensaba mientras los dos seguían comiendo.

Naruto: -Sacándome de mis pensamientos- -Hinata, te encuentras bien?-

Hinata: -Completamente apenada por lo que pensaba- Este… -Si, no te preocupes, sólo que yo…-

Sakura: -La que llevaba rato sin hablar, viendo como comían estos jóvenes- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun… Aún tienen hambre?

Amo las interrupciones, no sé que hubiera dicho o hecho, gracias Sakura!

Sasuke & Naruto: Si

Sakura: Lo supuse… pues bien, si lo desean… -Acercándose a mí- Puedes traducirle? –Y al darle una respuesta positiva- Quiero invitarlos a tomar un café... Encontré un bello lugar donde podemos comer un rico pastel y un café… -Esperando a que le tradujera al rubio que ponía más atención al ramen que a mí- Qué dicen?

Sasuke: Por mí está bien…y tú Dobe?

Naruto: Este… yo… prefiero comer ramen –Provocando que todos tuviéramos una gota en la cabeza-

Hinata: Hmmm… -Tratando de probar mi feminidad, coqueteándole- Pero ramen? No crees que sea mejor ir a un lugar que… -Veo que no me hace caso y continúa perdido en el ramen… MALDITO RAMEN!- Sasuke, Sakura, me parece una excelente idea, nos vamos?

Sasuke: De acuerdo… -Ve a Naruto de una manera rara- En verdad que eres un idiota

Naruto: -Acabándose el mi plato de ramen- -Perdón?-

Todos: -Aunque no entendimos nada de lo que dijo el moreno- Olvídalo… nos vamos!

Naruto: -Irse, a dónde?!- -Y termina su plato rápidamente- -Esperen que yo…-

Sasuke: Baka! No tenemos tiempo de esperar por tu 6° plato… nos vamos –Pide la cuenta- y te esperamos… si es que llegas

Naruto: -Qué?- momento! –Sakura recibe una llamada-

Sasuke: Eres un idiota… pero bueno, si en verdad te gustara Hinata ya la hubieras invitado a tomar un café… pero prefieres el Ramen

Naruto: ¬¬ Sasuke…. Creo que no te lo hubiera dicho…

Sasuke: No, hehe

Hinata: Listos? –Realmente estaba molesta, ya que el ramen me ganó la batalla… Nunca voy a invitarlo, siempre que salga con él será a todos lugares menos Ichiraku. Pensé mientras guardaba mi cartera-

Naruto: SI!

Sasuke: Bueno, ya que este devorador ha quedado con hambre –viendo que las dos le pusimos una cada de "Naruto no es el único"- Este… nos vamos? Ya están listas?

Sakura: Sasuke… lo siento, pero tendré que posponer la ida para otro momento… tengo que regresar a la residencia

Hinata: Y eso?

Sakura: Al parecer mi madre está enferma y quiero hablar con ella por Skype… lo siento en verdad…

Sasuke & Naruto: Hmmm…

Hinata: Te acompaño… estoy un poco cansada –Mejor dicho molesta por ese ramen… pero porqué? Enamorada de un come-ramen a granel… creo que es mejor que el futbol, momento, y si a Naruto le aficiona el futbol?! -

Sasuke & Naruto: Hmmm…

Sakura: Pero hombres, porqué esas caras? Nos acompañan?

Naruto: Si, no lo duden

Sasuke: Bueno… -recibiendo el cambio- Vámonos…

Y en el camino estuvimos Sakura y yo platicando, evitando de alguna manera a esos dos que venían peleándose en un idioma desconocido. La ojiverde sólo se reía y entre susurros y uno que otro secreto, me confesaba que le encantaba el pelinegro… Acaso ella estaba enamorándose de él rápidamente? No quise preguntarle y estando a punto de confesarle lo que sentía por Naruto, ella se me adelantó.

Sakura: Hinata… -viendo que ellos estaban a una gran distancia- Te gusta Naruto?

Hinata: -Realmente estaba esperando su pregunta, y si quería decírselo, así que sin miedo y controlando mis nervios- Si… -Armándome de valor- Y tú con Sasuke?

Sakura: -Ruborizándose- Más de lo que creí… Hinata me he enamorado de alguien… en menos de 1 semana! –Las dos últimas palabras las dijo fuerte, dejando que los dos hombres que discutían se detuvieran y viéndose ambos se acercaran a nosotras-

Sasuke: Una semana?

Naruto: Qué? Qué?! –Ambos con una cara de curiosidad extrema-

Sakura: -Nerviosa- Bueno, es que yo…

Hinata: -Seria- Tenemos que arreglar todos nuestros papeles en una semana…

Sasuke: Papeles?

Sakura: Papeles de Hinata y míos… -Mirándome con un "gracias"-

Naruto: No entando…

Sasuke: Se dice entiendo Baka! Déjalo… -Son mujeres y como sabes tienen su propio idioma-

Naruto: -Tienes razón…- -Y empezaron nuevamente con esas palabras que no comprendí-

De alguna manera estaba enojada conmigo misma, ya que me había enamorado de alguien en tan poco tiempo y lo peor, estaba celosa de un platillo japonés! Rayos… jamás me imaginé que eso me pasaría… ponerme celosa ante el ramen… hehe. Sakura se quejaba de una semana… yo en dos días! Ayer viernes lo vi y hoy siendo las 7 pm del sábado me confesé estar enamorada de Naruto. Kei salió completamente de mi vida… de mi corazón. Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, pero lo que ha hecho ese rubio… ha sido extremoso! Quizás fue un taladro, martillo o peor, una bomba. Le quería sin saber nada de él y deseaba probar el dulce de sus labios. Realmente lo deseaba… pero ahora tenía que esperarme, ya que, tanto con el ramen y su "la veo como una amiga, nada más" me bajaron las ilusiones de gustarle.

Al llegar a la residencia encontramos que Dahia y Silvie se encontraban esperándonos. Al parecer Sasuke les dio la dirección de cómo llegar y al vernos, simplemente tenían una cara de felicidad…

Silvie: -Bajándose del auto- Chicos pervertidos! A dónde se fueron que tardaron tanto!!!

Todos: ¬¬ Ero-Silvie!

Silvie: Pero juntos? Orale!

Dahia: -No los molestes… Naruto, necesitamos hablar contigo… el viejo nos lo pidió-

Naruto: -Dime-

Silvie: -Se acerca al rubio y estando enfrente de él, lo abraza fuertemente y para mis celos, Naruto también lo hizo… con tanto cariño- -Pero antes quiero decirte que te quiero mucho!-

Naruto: -Abrazándola tiernamente -Yo también!- -Se separan- -Y bien?-

Sasuke: -Antes de ponerse a llorar, despídanse que tenemos que irnos, Sakura tiene prisa y…-

Dahia: -Callando al moreno y generándole un rubor bastante notable, que nos hizo reír a los que entendimos- -Sasuke, sé que ahora te encanta la pelirrosa y te perdono por salir tras de ella y abandonarme… es más, tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que tú sabes… ve con ella y enséñale después que buena potencia tienes en la cama… tigre! O mejor… Serpiente!-

Sasuke: Hmmm… -Y volteándose para nosotras- vámonos… que tienen prisa –Al parecer se olvidó que yo hablaba alemán… pero igual, no reí por respeto suyo-

Y así, después de dejarlos solos en el elevador salí en búsqueda de mi refugio… de ese lugar que me pertenecía y me daba la seguridad que ahora necesitaba. Me sentía celosa, molesta… no puedo describirlo. Naruto es el hombre que amo y… y está con mi mejor amiga. –Acaso ellos dos son… No creo, pero ese abrazo… - Pensaba mientras me tiré en mi cama y abrazaba mi almohada- Lo amo… LO AMO! Lo confieso y no me importa, ahora lucharé para que sea mío… pero si él y Silvie son algo? No puedo traicionar a mi mejor amiga por un hombre… Tengo que pensarlo bien, Naruto es un hombre y yo una mujer, pero Silvie… Dios ayúdame! Quiero que sea mío! Sólo mío!

Aturdida por todos mis sentimientos decidí acostarme y dejar que el sueño me ganara, olvidando así todo… olvidar a Naruto.

Eran las 10 de la mañana de domingo cuando suena mi móvil… Desperté con una pesadez extrema y al fijarme que ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, me senté en la cama y alcancé el teléfono que guardaba en mi bolsa. –YA voy… AH!! QUE YA VOY!- Grité mientras buscaba entre lo profundo de la bolsa. Cuando lo encontré era demasiado tarde: Llamada perdida.

Y al ver el número me extrañó y lo marqué. –Neji?- Fue lo que dije, acostumbrada a ese número, pero me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar la respuesta-

…: No, soy Tenten

Hinata: -Sin esconder mi asombro- Tenten?!

Tenten: Buenos días!

Hinata: -Fui al grano- Por qué tienes el teléfono de Neji?

Tenten: SCHHHHH! Está dormido… hablo para decirte que está conmigo…

Hinata: O.o Contigo?

Tenten: SI… hehe. Así que no te preocupes… Te buscaremos después… sólo te hablaba para eso. Adiós! –Y colgó-

Neji con Tenten, dormido? AH!!!!! Acaso ellos… Ahora no cabe duda… Neji estaba con Tenten y… SI!! Estaba tan feliz. No fui la única de enamorarme de esa manera. Siempre pensé que sería soltero por su carácter, pero me equivoqué. Tenten ahora lo… me da pena decirlo… lo había hecho suyo!!!

Esa Tenten, llevarse a mi primo desde el viernes… oh por Dios! Desde el viernes. Recuerdo que ayer no lo vi y ahora estaba dormido con ella… Qué es lo que ellos iban a hacer? No lo sé… Si mi padre estuviera aquí… Neji tendría que pedirle matrimonio a Tenten… Ella se enamoró de Neji como yo de Naruto, sin embargo, para mi tristeza y su felicidad, su amor si fue correspondido. Cómo me encantaría besar esos labios colorados… Pero no podía. –Y si son novios?- Esa pregunta volvió a invadirme. Harta de pensar en él y Silvie me paré de mi deliciosa cama y sin más me metí a bañar, con agua fría para despertar por completo y lo logré. Estaba parada titiritando de frío y veo como mi estupidez y somnolencia estaba muy grande: Me metí con todo y ropa. –Eres una idiota Hinata… o mejor dicho, te han convertido en una idiota- Me grité cuando vi que mi blusa favorita ahora estaba empapada. Y para terminar mi maravillosa mañana me resbalé en la regadera, dándome un buen golpe en mi retaguardia.

-Mierda! Odio que esto me pase!- Me levanté después de permanecer algunos minutos en el suelo sobándome. –Y ahora qué?!- Refunfuñe. Tratando de quitarme el mal humor que me cargaba, me quité todo lo que traía puesto, lo aventé al cesto de ropa sucia y enredándome una toalla salí del baño y encendí mi ordenador. Necesitaba escuchar esa música que me relajaba cuando estaba con ese carácter. Así que me puse canciones como Genesis de Justice, Rammstein con Mein Teil o Stirb nicht vor mir… Quería relajarme, por lo que, me metí a bañar como Dios manda y con el agua ahora tibia busque mi paz interior. Y lo logré. Tomando esa rica ducha y de escuchar la música que en verdad me gusta, me acosté así como salí: desnuda y con el cabello húmedo y tapándome nuevamente me dormí.

-Qué suena? Qué hora es?- Esas dos preguntas saltaron a mi cabeza al abrir mis ojos. Me desperté después de escuchar nuevamente mi celular. Esta vez estaba más relajada por dormir realmente rico y al acercarme, tomando una de las cobijas de mi cama, al escritorio cercano a mi ventana y observé que estaba anocheciendo. –Ya es tarde- Pensé mientras miraba la hora en mi móvil, que tenía 6 llamadas perdidas. –6 llamadas? Qué raro… Veamos- checo cuales fueron los que me llamaron- Neji 4 veces… este número no lo conozco y… JIRAIYA!- Al ver su número le marqué inmediatamente.

Jiraiya: -Después de sonar 4 veces- Preciosa!

Hinata: Buenas tardes

Jiraiya: Buenas tardes, cómo estás?

Hinata: -Sentándome en mi cama- bien, acabando de despertar

Jiraiya: -Sonó preocupado- Preciosa, te encuentras bien?

Hinata: SI, es sólo que estaba de mal humor

Jiraiya: Entiendo perfectamente esos días… son de los que uno desea no estar…

Hinata: Si verdad? Los odio también

Jiraiya: Pero bueno, espero alegrarlo con lo que necesito decirte

Hinata: Sólo al escuchar tus palabras me hacen estar de buenas

Jiraiya: Gracias –Tose un poco- pues te tengo los datos para el viaje

Hinata: -Realmente mejoraba mi día- A la playa?

Jiraiya: Así es. Nos vamos dentro de 3 semanas, contando el siguiente sábado como fecha de inicio. Tengo que arreglar algunos negocios y, sabiendo que eres estudiante de arquitectura, quiero pedirte un favor, bueno en realidad son dos

Hinata: Dime

Jiraiya: Quiero que me ayudes a realizar algunas presentaciones

Hinata: Pero con mucho gusto!

Jiraiya: -Tose nuevamente- Te daré los temas después. No tienes que preocuparte, ya que están desarrollados y sólo tienes que presentarlos. –Tose más fuerte- Me encantaría que me ayudaras con eso y… -Se queda callado-

Hinata: -Completamente acostada- Y?

Jiraiya: Que seas la guía de mi nieto desde ese momento

Hinata: -Levantándome precipitadamente- Qué has dicho?!

Jiraiya: Si preciosa, mi nieto va a ir con nosotros

Hinata: Pero… -Estaba emocionada, ya que conocería a ese N.U. que tanto me intrigaba- Es fantástico!!! Y dime cuando llega a Konoha?

Jiraiya: No puedo decírtelo… sólo te informo que lo verás el sábado

Hinata: -Dios! Porfín- No importa!! Voy a conocer a tu orgullo! Que divertido!!

Jiraiya: Me alegra escucharte reír y feliz. Pues esos son los avisos… ah por cierto, necesito que lleves ropa ligera y traje de baño… y sobretodo, pide permiso a tus profesores, ya que nos quedaremos hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana

Hinata: Cuenta con ello. Gracias por la noticia

Jiraiya: Es todo un placer… bueno te dejo ya que… bueno, tengo que tratar a ciertas visitas, que están como locos

Hinata: -Extrañada por las palabras- Okay! Gracias nuevamente por la invitación

Jiraiya: No hay de… AHHHHH!!!! –Escucho varias risas- -Se quieren esperar a que termine de hablar?- Te llamo después, adiós bella –Y cuelga-

Qué había sido eso? Estaba un poco preocupada por esa tos. –Le preguntaré después de su salud- Me dime mientras me acomodaba de nuevo entre mis cobijas-

Jiraiya me alegro la noche que me acompañaría por el resto del día. Seguía acostada completamente desnuda cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta. –Quién?- Grité. Pero nadie respondió al llamado y me inmuté… no me importó, aunque me hizo ver que estar en mis condiciones con respecto a mi ropa podría causarme problemas si es que alguien me buscaba. Por lo que me acerqué a mi clóset y escogí una rica pijama de algodón, de dos piezas, compuesta por unos shorts y una playera con tirantes.

…: Hinata, te encuentras ahí? –Escucho como tocan a la puerta más fuerte y al reconocer la voz me acerqué rápidamente y abrí-

Hinata: -Sonriendo- Buenas noches Neji

Neji: Buenas noches, puedo pasar?

Hinata: Claro! Adelante –Estando adentro lo invito a sentarse en mi cama- Cómo estás?

Neji: Bien… -Mas serio de lo normal-

Hinata: -Seria- Ese bien no suena a eso…

Neji: Sabes que te quiero mucho y para mí eres la hermana que siempre quise tener… puedo hablar contigo?

Hinata: Pero Neji –Lo abrazo- No me lo preguntes, sabes que te quiero mucho y puedes confiar en mí

Neji: Gracias! –Y con una expresión feliz, que no había visto en mucho tiempo- Hinata, crees en el amor a primera vista?

Me sorprendió esa pregunta.

Hinata: Si…

Neji: -Se deja caer por completo en la cama- No sé que voy a hacer

Hinata: -Acostándome a lado suyo- Y eso?

Neji: Me enamoré de Tenten en sólo 1 día!

Hinata: -Viendo al techo- No creo que sea algo malo, al contrario…

Neji: Nunca me había pasado

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Bueno, ya que estamos en confesiones… yo también tengo ese problema

Neji: Lo supuse… es el alemán, cierto?

Hinata: Si… -Suspiré- No entiendo cómo pudo pasarme esto

Neji: Ya somos dos… -Preocupado- Pero tú no lo has hecho con él, verdad?

Hinata: No Neji (aunque la idea no me desagrada)… no. Creo que él tiene novia

Neji: Pues… -volteándome a ver, dejándome atónita con sus palabras- Pues lucha por él

Hinata: -Nerviosa- Luchar… luchar por él?

Neji: No me mires así… -Sentándose- Ahora que estoy con Tenten puedo entender lo que sentías por Kei… y por eso te digo que no dejes que te pase de nuevo… que se repita

Hinata: -Sonriéndole- Neji, tú siempre estás cuando te necesito!! –Lo abrazo fuertemente y siento que me corresponde- Gracias por estar aquí!

Neji: Al contrario, gracias por convencerme y traerme a Konoha

Hinata: Es un placer… -Con la curiosidad a flor de piel- Y dime… dónde está tu Tenten?

Neji: -Tomó un rubor muy intenso- Pues… ella… está durmiendo

Hinata: Me llamó en la mañana avisándome que estabas en su cuarto

Neji: Hmmm… pues ahora está en el mío

Hinata: O.o Ah bueno… Hehehe! Quién te viera enamorado

Neji: Ni yo lo creo

Hinata: Pero me da gusto… y gracias por contarme todo

Neji: De nada… ah! Y por cierto –Saca un papel de su pantalón- Un regalo por tu ayuda

Hinata: Qué es esto?

Neji: El teléfono de Uzumaki

Hinata: Queeee?!

Neji: Adiós prima… nos vemos mañana a la 7 para desayunar?

Hinata: -incrédula a lo que tenía en mis manos- Cla… claro –Veo como sale de mi recámara-

El teléfono de Naruto?! No lo puedo creer! Si que mi día mejoró drásticamente. No se me ocurrió pedirle su número y ahora Neji me lo daba… Que felicidad! Pero me desanimé por recordar ese abrazo que se dieron esos dos… -NO QUIERO QUE SEAN NOVIOS!- Gritaba internamente mientras guardaba el número en mi móvil… pero quedé petrificada al darme cuenta de que el número que estaba como llamada perdida era exactamente el mismo!

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo!! 


	10. Parte de su historia

**Destino Quizás?**

_No me había dado cuenta que faltaba este capítulo... lamento que faltara pero aquí me encuentro de nuevo. GRacias por seguir este fic y espero tener pronto la conti!!!_

_Danke sehr und bis bald!!  
_

_. _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

() Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Quiero aclarar que el diálogo que va a tener Naruto con un "alumno" fue una experiencia no tan grata en Italia... no es porque yo crea eso (Ich liebe Deutschland / I love Germany)... no quiero que se levante malas ideas por eso... !Odio a ese tonto desconsiderado!... 

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Parte de su historia  
**

El teléfono de Naruto?! No lo puedo creer! Si que mi día mejoró drásticamente. No se me ocurrió pedirle su número y ahora Neji me lo daba… Que felicidad! Pero me desanimé por recordar ese abrazo que se dieron esos dos… -NO QUIERO QUE SEAN NOVIOS!- Gritaba internamente mientras guardaba el número en mi móvil… pero quedé petrificada al darme cuenta de que el número que estaba como llamada perdida era exactamente el mismo!

Naruto me llamó. Y yo no contesté. Rayos! Siempre siendo la tonta penosa de mí, y si, tenía una llamada perdida de ese hombre que amaba mi ser. Quise llamarle, sin embargo me aguanté y decidí guardarme las ganas para verlo mañana y ser yo la que le pidiera su número y saber el porqué me había llamado. Realmente estaba tranquila y no perdería los estribos por un hombre, ya que lo había hecho una vez y sólo me lastimé… alejándome de mi vida, amigos… No lo repetiría. Si Naruto será mío lo será y punto, y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que lo sea, sin dejar la felicidad que ahora tengo.

Eran las 8 de la noche y al no tener nada que hacer, decidí preparar mis cosas para mañana y alistarme para dormir, lográndolo en 20 minutos. Me acosté nuevamente y tapándome con todas las cobijas que tenía, de pies a cabeza me quedé rápidamente dormida.

Tic tic tic tic tic! –Sonó el despertador-

Me levanté con unas energías que me sorprendían. Estaba bien descansada y con ganas de salir de esa cama, parándome rápidamente y entré al baño. Me duché lo más rápido que pude y estando lista en 30 minutos, tiempo récord, fui directamente a la cocina ya que moría de hambre. Con la cabeza despejada y el estómago casi lleno veía el panorama de mi vida de otra manera: Para empezar por no comer en todo un día, me sentía débil, sin ganas de nada; Neji me quería y que estaba perdido ante la seducción… ante el amor de Tenten y lo más importante en esos momentos: para Naruto yo no le era indiferente. Era obvio, si ellos fueran novios Silvie no nos hubiera molestado con que él y yo éramos pareja. Con ello pude descartar todas mis ideas.

Preparé un desayuno basado en un licuado de chocolate, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, queso philadelphia y jugo de naranja. Y cuando llegaron Temari, Tenten y Neji ya todo estaba listo

Hinata: Buenos días!!

Todos: Buenos días!

Tenten: Veo que amaneciste de buenas!

Hinata: -Sonriéndole- Así es –Veo como estaban agarrados de la mano- Y como durmieron?

Neji: -Ruborizado- Bien

Temari: Excelente puedo decir yo!! Aunque…

Tenten: Aunque?

Temari: Me llamó Deidara, y no me dejaba dormir…

Neji: Deidara?

Tenten: -Acercándose a su amado, dándole un tierno beso, quedando Temari en shock y yo feliz- Es uno de los grandes de la universidad… Y –Viendo a la rubia- tengo que advertirte que te alejes de él… puede ser que esté solo jugando contigo por ser nueva

Temari: Qué has dicho?

Tenten: Yo pensé que lo hacían realmente porque les gustamos… pero ahora no… Temari, mejor enfócate en el problema

Temari: Como digas… -Contenta- al fin, es mejor

Tenten & Hinata: Hahahahaha!

Neji: ¬¬

Tenten: No pongas esa cara guapo… que tú eres el mejor para mí

Temari: -Preguntándome al ver como la parejita se besaba apasionadamente- Hinata, desde cuándo se conocen?

Hinata: Hace… -Cuento con mis dedos- Casi 4 días

Temari: o.O

Hinata: Cuando me dijiste que ellos se habían ido…

Temari: Pero pensamos que se conocían desde antes porque se llevaron bien desde un principio

Hinata: No… bueno que yo sepa

Temari: Si que existe el amor a primera vista

Ni me lo digas, ahora sufro por eso… siendo parte por tu culpa, ya que provocaste este gran deseo de probar sus labios.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno corrimos a la universidad. Por andar de "comunicativos" se nos hizo tarde y a correr! Por ventaja mía y de la rubia teníamos la clase de representación gráfica y el profesor, haciéndonos enojar a ambas, avisó por un letrero pegado en la puerta que faltaría esta semana por cuestiones de salud. Cuando llegamos estaban todos nuestros compañeros, no obstante yo sólo buscaba a un portador de maravillosos ojos azules… y ahí estaba. Arrinconado en uno de los restiradores cercanos a la ventana. Estaba demasiado entretenido con su notebook… Y sin querer interrumpirlo me senté en una de las bancas delanteras, en la misma fila, teniendo a Temari a lado mío.

Temari: No vas a saludar a tu güerito?

Hinata: Mi güerito? De qué hablas?

Temari: NO te hagas tonta…

Hinata: -Saco de la misma manera mi laptop- Temari, no es lo que crees… y no es nada mío

Temari: -Seria, poniendo atención a mi bebé- Como digas

Hinata: Ya que no tendremos clase hasta las 12, quiero mandarle fotos a mi familia y…

…: HOLA!!!! –Llegó de pronto, asustándonos a ambas-

Temari: ¬¬ Hola Naruto

Hinata: :) Hola Naruto

Naruto: HOLA!! Que hacen tan solas?

Temari: Nada

Naruto: Nada? Mentís mucho!

Hinata: No, Naruto-kun, es cierto… no hacemos nada

Naruto: ¬¬

Hinata: -Veo la cara de ese rubio que amaba- No pongas esa cara…

Temari: Naruto, puedo ver tu computadora?

Naruto: Computadora?

Hinata: *-Notebook-*

Naruto: Ahhhh… si, pero está en alemán

Temari: No importa! Ahora regreso… -Nos deja solos-

(+Desde aquí el idioma será alemán+)

Naruto: Hola bonita… cómo estuviste ayer?

Hinata: Bien, por qué lo dices?

Naruto: Pues… te llamé y no contestaste

Hinata: Estaba dormida

Naruto: -Notándome seria- Estás enojada conmigo?

Hinata: No, por?

Naruto: ¬¬ No eres tan seria conmigo

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Tranquilo hombre, es sólo que… -Obtengo la atención completa de esos ojos azules- Tengo que… -Sin más ni más me atreví a preguntarle- Por qué conoces a Silvie?

Naruto: -Aliviándose por completo- Ahhh! Eso… Silvie es una de mis mejores amigas… es más, la considero como una hermana… la hermana menor que nunca tuve

Hinata: -Sorprendida por sus palabras- Hermana?

Naruto: SI… me ha ayudado como nadie… y yo a ella –Sonriendo como siempre- Y ha aguantado tantas cosas… -Serio- Hinata

Hinata: Dime

Naruto: No quiero que te le acerques mucho…

Hinata: Y eso?

Naruto: ¬¬ Puede pervertirte

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Pervertirme ella?! Hahahahaha! –No pude aguantarme-

Naruto: Aunque no me lo creas puede hacerlo!

Hinata: Pero si yo… yo… este… Hehehe, nada… -Dios, estaba a punto de decir que le expliqué algunas cosillas que hice con Kei y no fueron tan limpias que digamos-

Naruto: o.O

Hinata: Nada hombre… -Escuchamos que Temari se desesperó- Al parecer no entiende nada de alemán

Naruto: Se lo advertí… -Viendo que estaba mandando algunas fotos- Qué bonita te ves en esa foto!

Hinata: -Ruborizada- En verdad?

Naruto: SI… -Suena algo raro en su computadora- Espérame un momento… -Y al ir le hace algo a su computadora y Temari me sonríe mientras el rubio estaba descuidado- (en español) Temari, está un juego aquí

Temari: Gracias! –Al regresar el rubio conmigo me hace unas muecas demasiado expresivas…-

Naruto: -Colocándose a lado de mí- Es tu familia?

Hinata: Así es… él es mi padre…

Naruto: Es muy serio verdad?

Hinata: Así es… -suspiro- pero no puede contra el amor y alegría de mi madre

Naruto: Me lo imagino… y ella? –Señala a Hanabi-

Hinata: Es mi hermana menor, se llama Hanabi

Naruto: Wow! Si que tienes una bella familia… -Serio, es más puedo decir triste- Yo siempre hubiera querido tener una familia así… tener una familia

Hinata: -Mirando como el chico poco a poco se sentaba en el banco donde antes estaba Temari, recargando sus brazos en la banca, con la cabeza baja- A qué te refieres?`

Naruto: Es que yo soy hu…

…: -Entró de una manera ruidosa, provocando que todos saltáramos por el susto- HOLA CHICOS NUEVOS!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…: -Con una gota en la cabeza- Este… HOLA!!

Naruto: ¬¬ *-Si que este está loco-*

Hinata: ¬¬ *-Tienes razón-*

…: Me llamo Obito (tomemos que tiene el carácter que siempre lo caracterizó, tiene ambos ojos y se viste como lo hace en el manga cuando era pupilo del cuarto) y hoy vengo como representante del grupo estudiantil y dador de alegrías dentro de la sección cultural de la universidad de Konoha! Y por lo mismo tengo que decirles que…

Todos: ¬¬ es un payaso

Óbito: Pero porqué esas caras?!

…: Porque eres un idiota payaso –Generando risas en todos nosotros-

Obito: Que me has dicho? Pein-san!! No deberías de ser tan serio

Pein: Hmmm… -Me ve fijamente-

Estudiante1: Y a que debemos este show? –Todos nos reímos sin parar-

Pein: Traemos los cursos que deben tomar para la semana cultural, que se realizará en 3 semanas….

Estudiante1: Cursos?

Pein: Así es. Cada año la universidad realiza una semana cultural, aunque hemos de confesarles que desde este año hemos decidido agregar a los de primer ingreso… como novatada y para que se conozcan mejor

Naruto: -Molesto por la presencia de esos sujetos- Menuda cosa

Obito: Pero rubio no te enojes… o acaso quieres que hagamos las clásicas novatadas? No creo que lo desees, rubio-kun!

Naruto: -Empezándose a molestar- No me…

Hinata: -Interrumpiéndolos, ya que supe de alguna manera que este alemancito no se dejaría y podría pasarle algo desagradable- Cuáles son los cursos?

Pein: -Nuestras miradas chocaron- Los encontrarán pegados en la repisa principal, enfrente de la dirección. Preciosa, esperamos que te diviertas con la semana cultural… -Me manda una mirada provocativa, haciendo que me sonroje y que Naruto se molestara-

Óbito: -Percatando la mirada del ojiazúl- Y rubio-kun, deja de verlo de esa manera! O acaso te gusta Pein-kun?

Naruto: -Realmente enojado, levantándose del banco- DUMM!! KOMM JETZT!!!

Todos: o.O

Pein: *-Ah, con que eres alemán?-*

Obito: -Interrumpiendo todo, generando algunas gotas en nuestras cabezas- Hablas ruso? WOW! TENEMOS A UN RUSO AQUÍ!!!

Pein: ¬¬ Es alemán, Obito

Obito: Es igual, para mí todos suenan igual

Pein: Calla Obito. *-Será divertido molestarte en caso de que no participes en la semana cultural…-*

Naruto: *-No me digas… Pein-rin"

Pein: *-Ya veremos Alemán idiota… Sabes una cosa, odio a la gente como tú y si fuera por mí te mataría. Bueno has de saber que gente igual a ti en este país es rechazada como escoria ya que… -Viendo que a cada palabra Naruto reaccionaba en una manera agresiva-estás solo verdad? Ni si quiera tus padres te quieren en su casa para mandarte aquí? Hahahahaha! Deberías de regresar de donde viniste, Nazi abandonado estúpido-* Nos vemos y –viéndome fijamente- Nos vemos, preciosa

Oh por dios! Tuve que tomar a Naruto del hombro, para después sentarlo ya que se iba a ir contra ellos. Lo hicieron enojar de una manera que ni yo me imaginé. Irradiaba un enojo y desesperación inimaginable. Tanto Temari, que se acercó cuando empezó la discusión, como yo nos quedamos un buen rato para bajarle el coraje al ojiazúl, por medio de pláticas e inclusive cosquillas que me atreví a hacerle, generándole algunos minutos esa sonrisa que me traía loca.

Temari: Te encuentras mejor?

Naruto: Si… Lo siento

Hinata: No debes preocuparte… ese idiota

Temari: Qué fue lo que te dijo para hacerte enojar?

Naruto: No tene importancia +(recuerden que él no habla bien español, como yo, hehe)+

Temari: SI la tiene… y sabes por qué? –Recibiendo un "no"- Porque eres un excelente amigo… patearé el trasero de ese idiota!!! Ya lo verás!

Naruto: Hahahahaha! Gracias Temari, Hinata…

Hinata: No hay de qué!

Naruto: Como odio eso…

Hinata: Qué?

Naruto: -Suspirando y guardando un poco de silencio- Nada preciosa, nada

Hinata: -Veo a Temari, la cual entendió perfectamente que me quería quedar a solas con él- *-Eso no es un nada… es algo-*

Temari: Puedo seguir jugando con tu computadora?

Naruto: Si… -Me ve con esos ojos que ahora irradiaban tristeza- *-En verdad no es nada-*

Hinata: *-No te creo-*

Naruto: *-Yo… yo… -Sonriéndome, fingidamente- En verdad no es…-*

Hinata: -Acerco mi rostro al de él, generándole un pequeño rubor- Acaso no somos amigos? No me tienes confianza?-*

Naruto: -Separándose de mí lentamente- *-No es eso… es sólo que no quiero decirlo… recordarlo-*

Hinata: -Comprendiendo que eso es algo que le lastima- *-Lo siento, no debo de obligarte a decir nada que no quieras, pero –tomo su mano- En caso de que necesites a alguien que te escuche… aquí siempre voy a estar-*

Naruto: -Ahora sí, su sonrisa era franca y real- Gracias…

Y bueno, pasamos el resto de las clases platicando, y ambos nos sacamos información acerca de nuestros gustos y demás. Realmente este día puse poca atención a las clases, ya que Naruto, después de pelearse con Pain… o como se llame, estaba serio. Traté de muchas maneras quitarle ese malestar, pero fue en vano.

Estando ya en receso, nos dirigimos al patio principal para poder reunirnos con nuestros amigos y estando ahí, Sasuke notó inmediatamente la actitud de Naruto, por lo que trató de alejarlo de nosotros y hablar con él, pero lo único que consiguió es que mi rubio…si, MI RUBIO, se fuera, despidiéndose de todos, con esos ojos tristes que me mataban de dolor. Cuando se retiró Sasuke se acercó a mí.

Sasuke: Qué pasó?

Hinata: Una larga historia

Sasuke: -Preocupado- Puedes contarme?

Hinata: Claro –Sentándome en la jardinera, acompañada del ojinoche- Estábamos en una clase libre cuando se acercaron dos tipos informándonos acerca de los cursos que debemos tomar para lo de la semana cultural… pues bien, Naruto hizo un comentario y fue insultado por un tal Pain, Pien o como se llame… le comentó algo como "Que era una escoria por ser alemán y que, si tanto lo amaban sus padres, porqué estaba aquí en Konoha solo…" terminando con un "Nazi abandonado estúpido"… -Veo como Sasuke baja la mirada- Es por eso que se puso triste, pero…

Sasuke: -Interrumpiéndome- Y di que no se abalanzó contra de él… -Enojado- Si por lo menos yo hubiera estado ahí!!!!

Hinata: -Realmente preocupada- Sasuke-kun… qué es lo que pasa?

Sasuke: Con que no quiso decirte nada, verdad?

Hinata: No

Sasuke: -Meditándolo un poco- Si te lo digo, prometes ayudarme y jamás burlarte de eso? Creo que tú puedes ayudarlo… -Con una pequeña sonrisa, que jamás creí ver- Al parecer te has ganado su amistad y confianza… Me da gusto

Hinata: -No supe de qué color tuve la cara, pero eso sí, tenía una pena increíble… me sentía desmayar- Yo… bueno… te prometo que…

Sasuke: Como lo supuse… excelente. –No entendí eso- Hinata, Naruto es huérfano

Hinata: -Asombrada- QUÉ?!

Sasuke: Así es… no te puedo contar los detalles pero, nunca conoció a sus padres y por lo mismo es tu tabú para él la palabra "abandonado" o "familia". Estando en Alemania logramos, entre el viejo y su amiga, Silvie, Dahia y yo mejorar su… -Suspira- Naruto ha cambiado en estos años…

Hinata: -Ahora comprendí todo el dolor de mi ojiazúl- Gracias por decírmelo

Sasuke: -Se para, al ver que Sakura se despedía- Te encargo al rubio ese, que es un tonto para muchas cosas… Pero no es mal hombre y –costándole estas últimas palabras su orgullo- puedo asegurarte que es mi mejor amigo, el hermano que siempre quise tener… nos vemos en la residencia… -Se va y sale con Sakura-

Yo no supe que hacer… estaba triste ya que yo le explicaba lo de mi familia de una manera natural y él… me odié por eso, sin embargo ahora me sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerlo feliz… quiero hacerlo feliz y espero lograrlo… pero lo importante ahora es saber dónde está. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, tomé mi móvil y le marqué.

Sonó varias veces y nada, hasta que, pasando algunos sonidos de más me contestó.

-Qué pasó preciosa?- Con una voz seria

-Bueno, yo… dónde estás?- Tratando de no sonar triste.

-Este… hehe no lo sé- Generando una gota en mi cabeza.

-Estás cerca de la universidad?-

-Sí, bueno, eso creo… Llegué a un parque, estoy sentado en…-

-No te muevas, voy para allá- Me levanto precipitadamente.

-No! No te preocupes… -Tono triste- estaré bien-

-Nada que estaré bien… no te muevas que voy para allá- Y sin dejarlo contestar colgué y salí corriendo por donde él se fue.

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	11. Lágrimas, peleas y uno que otro accident

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Lágrimas, peleas y uno que otro accidente**

-Nada que estaré bien… no te muevas que voy para allá- Y sin dejarlo contestar colgué y salí corriendo por donde él se fue. Estaba desesperada! Necesitaba verlo y abrazarlo… compartir su tristeza y sobretodo el consolarle. Hoy supe algo de su historia y por lo mismo desee con tantas fuerzas alcanzarlo. Y corriendo por un camino que sólo me guiaba el corazón logré encontrarlo.

Estaba sentado en una banca cercana al parque de Konoha. Con la mirada baja y brazos entrecruzados me estaba esperando. Lo vi tan indefenso… tan solo, por lo que me acerqué lo más silenciosamente posible y colocándome enfrente de él, me agaché y al ver como alzaba su cabeza para verme, lo abracé con todas las fuerzas posibles.

Quería demostrarle que no estaba solo y que yo lo quería mucho… lo abracé con todo el amor que pude y creo que lo logré, ya que él me correspondió de la misma manera y teniendo su cabeza recargada en mis hombros, pude soltarle esas lágrimas que había rehusado sacar.

Naruto: -Sollozando- Me siento tan solo…

Hinata: Oh Naruto –lo abrazo más fuerte- No estés triste, que ya no estás solo… yo siempre voy a estar contigo…

Naruto: -Después de desahogar todo su dolor, llorando como jamás pensé verlo- Yo… gracias preciosa…

Hinata: -Se apoya fuertemente en mis hombros, y estando sentada a su lado, dejo que nuestros cuerpos se acerquen, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, como el mío- No me agradezcas nada… eres alguien especial en mi vida y te protegeré de cualquiera que te quite esa sonrisa… que me encanta

Naruto: Gracias…

Hinata: De nada –Nos separamos y le quito primero esas lágrimas con un pañuelo que me regaló mi madre, sin dejar de ver esos ojos zafiro que ahora estaban húmedos- Dice mi madre que este pañuelo ayuda a limpiar penas

Naruto: hehe, en verdad? –Más animado, regresando esa sonrisa que me enamoró- Creo que tu madre tiene razón

Hinata: Así es… -lo abrazo nuevamente- Te quiero mucho y no quiero verte triste de nuevo… Ese maldito me las va a pagar!!

Naruto: -Correspondiéndome, con una ternura inimaginable- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hinata, gracias por estar conmigo y por eso yo…

…1: -Asustándonos, ya que llegó de pronto y su voz se hizo escuchar a unos metros a la redonda- LO SABÍA!! SON NOVIOS!

Ambos: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Separándonos rápidamente-

…1: Ooppss, lo siento

…2: Siempre te he dicho que te controles, Silvie

Silvie: Pero Dahia, míralos!!

Naruto: Hola Dahia… ¬¬ Ero-Silvie –Me sostenía fuertemente, ya que por la impresión y mis nervios al rojo vivo, casi me desmayo-

Silvie: Pero Naru-chan! Mira como la dejaste… XD lamento haber interrumpido su sesión de amor

Hinata: No te preocupes… y no era una sesión de amor

Dahia: -Notando las lágrimas del rubio- Silvie, dejémoslos solos… tenemos que arreglar algunos pendientes con la vieja

Silvie: -Notando lo mismo, apenada- Bueno… lamento haberlos molestado

Naruto: ¬¬ Como digas

Hinata: -Viendo como la expresión de Naruto había regresado a la normalidad- Ahora no importa

Dahia: Eso espero… Hacia dónde queda su universidad?

Hinata: -Señalo- Hacia allá, todo derecho

Dahia: Gracias y lamento la interrupción… vámonos Silvie

Silvie: Nos vemos pichones (esa expresión se utiliza cuando haces referencia a los enamorados)

Hinata: -Viendo como se alejaban, Dahia regañando a Silvie, la cual siempre me sorprendía como vestía- Ella siempre es…

Naruto: -Sorprendiéndome me abraza fuertemente- Gracias Hinata!! Eres genial!!

Hinata: -Supongo que ruborizada a más no poder- De… de nada… Naruto

Naruto: Bueno, tenemos que regresar a clases, para que no te pierdas nada de nada y después elegiremos esos malditos talleres

Hinata: Hablando de eso, Naruto –lo miro fijamente a los ojos- no quiero que vuelvas a caer ante las molestias de ese idiota, recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí y que por nada del mundo debes sentirte solo… porque no lo estás!

Naruto: Te equivocas

Hinata: -Extrañada, ya que regresaban esos ojos tristes que no me gustaba ver- A qué te refieres

Naruto: Soy huérfano… por lo mismo yo…

Hinata: -Pongo mi mano en su boca y sin entender como lo logré, le besé su mejilla aún roja como señal de su llanto- No lo estás… has entendido? Aunque no tengas padres, siempre tendrás a alguien contigo… -Sonriéndole- como yo, por ejemplo… -tomo una de sus manos y la entrecruzo con la mía- este será nuestro secreto… siempre estaremos juntos tu y yo… aunque tú vivas en Alemania y yo en otro lugar… seremos los mejores amigos y nada ni nadie va a separarnos… lo prometes?

Naruto: -Asombrado ante mis palabras. Primero me veía con sus bellos ojos anonadado, sorprendido por cada palabra mía, pero después me regaló nuevamente una de sus sonrisas y apretando mí mano a su pecho, dejándome sentir el rápido latir de su corazón- Lo prometo

Hinata: -Sin soltar su mano- bueno… es hora de regresar, ya que tenemos clases…

Naruto: Hinata… –Se levanta pero no suelta mi mano-

Hinata: -Parándome con su ayuda- Dime

Naruto: -Me da un beso cercano a mi boca, quedando helada ante ese acto- Gracias… en verdad que eres especial… bueno, vámonos!

Naruto, porqué no me lo diste directamente en los labios? Si ese hubiera sido la forma de agradecimiento no me hubiera enojado, al contrario. Oh DIOS! Ahora deseo besarte… pero no… tengo que controlar lo que me has hecho sentir. Ahora somos amigos y he venido a consolarle, no a besarlo, aunque la idea no me desagrada. Pero bueno. Saliendo de mis pensamientos y separando mi mano de la de él, nos dirigimos nuevamente a la universidad. Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal no pudimos evitar sorprendernos y después reír.

La pobre de Silvie había sido tacleada por el profesor de literatura de Tenten. La pobre era ayudada por Dahia, la cual no pudo esconder las risillas que habían generado. Silvie estaba completamente roja y Kakashi también, bueno lo que dejaba ver su máscara.

Silvie: Oye tú!! Fíjate por donde andas!

Kakashi: Yo lo siento

Silvie: -Realmente enojada- Como no!! Mira en qué estado he quedado!!

Dahia: Hahahahaha! Silvie, no fue su intención tirarte… fue un accidente

Silvie: Accidente?

Dahia: Si -mira señala la moto tirada del profesor y aun hombre caído-

Naruto: -Realmente sus ánimos habían regresado- Hahahahaha! Ero-Silvie… hahahahaha!

Yo me aguanté mi risa y la ayudé a levantarse, mientras que el rubio ayudó al peligris. Y estando los dos de pié, Dahia tuvo que dejarnos ya que tenía una junta con alguien y no podía esperar a que su hermana se recuperara. Nosotros, es decir Naruto y yo tuvimos que correr también para alcanzar la clase de historia de la arquitectura, por lo que tuvimos que dejarlos solos. Cuando llegamos al salón, entramos sigilosamente y pudimos alcanzar un lugar juntos. Vi a Temari que estaba sentada hasta adelante con una cara de "me voy a dormir en cualquier momento", lo cual me causó mucha gracia.

Durante el resto del día tuvimos clases aburridas y llenas de teoría, desesperando a cierto amigo mío que, o me molestaba para que no pusiera atención igual que él, o me quitaba a medio apunte mi libreta para ver lo que había escrito. En fin, logré sacarle todo el mal que ese idiota, bastardo y prepotente Pien, Pein, Pain le había hecho.

Siendo ya las 3:30, liberándonos de todos nuestros males (llámense clases) y quedando solos por el hecho de que Temari se adelantó, nos dirigimos al pasillo de la dirección para ver los cursos que obligatoriamente tendríamos que tomar. Pero lo que no me di cuenta fue que Naruto y yo estábamos agarrados de la mano, generando risas y asombro a nuestros amigos que estaban viendo las listas. Al principio pensé en soltarlo, sin embargo no lo hice, tanto por el hecho que me gustaba hacerlo y me sentía bien, como el hecho que Naruto no hiso nada para dejarme ir, generándome una gran seguridad ante eso.

Sasuke: -Acercándose a nosotros- -Hola, veo que estás de mejor humor-

Naruto: -Sonriendo- -Así es… Gracias a Hinata-

Hinata: -Ruborizándome- -No es cierto… yo…-

Sasuke: -Gracias-

Hinata: -De nada-

Sakura: Pero Hinata! Naruto! –Recibiendo una mirada de Sasuke, la cual interpreté como "no lo digas"- Este… yo… Naruto puedo llevarme a Hinata un momento

Naruto: Pero sólo uno –Suelta mi mano, dulcemente-

Sakura: -Tomándome de los hombros y llevándome con las del cuartel- Pero mira… que rápido avanzas!

Hinata: -Ruborizada- No es lo que tú crees…

Temari: -Sonriendo- Veo que le quitaste lo triste…

Hinata. Así es…

Tenten: Quitaste lo triste? –Con sus palabras llenas de perversión- Pero mira, la tierna Hinata es toda una fiera… y lo disfrutaste? Le gustó? Lo satisficiste como debe de ser?

Hinata: NO!! NO es eso! Es una larga historia, pero no… sólo estuvimos juntos y eso de agarrarnos la mano no sé porqué paso

Ino: Es llamado subconsciente… pero bueno, ahora eso no importa. –Entendí que quería salvarme de las preguntas de las demás- Hinata, tenemos una proposición para ti

Hinata: Dime

Sakura: Vamos a tomar todas clases de baile… y en la semana cultural bailaremos

Ino: Obvio frentuda… ósea, si vamos a entrar al curso exprés de baile, no es para pintar o sí?

Todas: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Déjame Ino cerda!!

Tenten: Como te trae el Uchiha… pero bueno. Tenemos que inscribirnos ya, para que los idiotas no nos hagan la novatada

Temari: Y asegúrate que Naruto lo haga…

Hinata: Lo sé

Sakura: Chicas, ha pasado algo con Naruto que podamos saber?

Ambas: NO

Tenten: ¬¬ Como digan… entonces si le entras Hinata?

Hinata: Claro!! –Viendo como Naruto le gritó a Sasuke, dejando a todos los demás en shock- Perdón pero tengo que ver a…

Todas: ¬¬ Y dices que no pasó nada entre ustedes?

Hinata: Este yo… Hehehe! –Sudaba frío ante esas miradas- Con permiso!

Corro hacia donde estaban y casi inmediatamente Naruto me ve y con su gran sonrisa se acerca a mí y me abrazó fuertemente y separándose me susurró al oído: Gracias por lo de hace rato… en verdad que eres alguien especial. Y con eso se fue a inscribir su actividad con los chicos que no paraban de reír ante el rubor que ambos presentamos. Yo quedé sumergida en mis pensamientos… en ese abrazo, en ese beso y en sus últimas palabras, hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar que se acercaba a mí.

…: SI será ese idiota… romper la cadena de mi cinturón… lo odio

Hinata: -Logro salir del shock- Si… Silvie

Silvie: Hinata! Preciosa… -Se acercan las demás chicas- qué tienes?

Ino: Amor

Tenten: Pasión

Ino: Lujuria

Sakura: Deseo

Silvie: Por Naruto? Wow!

Hinata: -Estaba completamente roja y apenada por todas las cosas que, de cierta manera, atinaban a lo que sentía por mi rubio- No es eso!! Tengo pensado… Quiero pensar acerca de lo del baile

Silvie: Baile?

Ino: Así es…

Hinata: Pero que grosera soy!! Lo siento. Quiero presentarle a una de mis mejores amigas. Se llama Silvie… -Viendo a la recién llegada- Silvie, te presento a Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari y –viendo un rostro nuevo-…quién eres tú?

…: Mi nombre es Arashi Karokisho. Mucho gusto

Tenten: Estudia conmigo

Hinata & Silvie: Mucho gusto

Sakura: Y bueno, vamos a inscribirnos!!

Y así, junto con los chicos que estaban indecisos por los talleres, inscribí el taller de baile y de escultura. Cada una de ellas eligió sus diversas actividades extracurriculares, teniendo en común el baile. Al parecer Sasuke incitaba a Naruto a inscribirse al taller de música, pero el alemán terminó en el taller de pintura. Después de eso todos nos despedimos y los que vivíamos en la residencia regresamos juntos. Temari estaba peleando con Shikamaru acerca de su palabra favorita, Kiba no dejaba a la chica nueva, dándome gusto por el hecho de que no está tras de mí más, Tenten no dejaba de abrazar a Neji, el cual de vez en cuando la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba, y Sasuke tenía cierto interés de sacarle lo de Itachi a Sakura, la cual no habló nada. Yo estaba caminando sola, meditando todo lo que me había pasado. Y bueno, me despedí de todos y para huir a mi refugio subí por las escaleras.

Quería llegar sola a mi recámara y por lo mismo, sabiendo que nadie me acompañaría, llegue al 3° piso como lo desee. Al entrar a mi cuarto grité. Grité como lo quería hacer desde que Naruto me abrazó… el deseo por sentirlo cerca de mí aumentó tanto con sólo sentir sus labios tan próximos a los míos… Pero tenía que controlarme, por el hecho de que tenía que conocer sus intenciones y sus sentimientos. Hoy supe parte de su historia y me hizo jurarle que nunca lo dejaría solo… nunca lo haré.

Estaba a punto de prender mi computadora cuando sonó mi móvil. Al ver el número me extrañé por el hecho de que no lo conocía.

Hinata: Diga?

…: HIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!! –Haciendo que aventara el móvil, por el susto que me dio Silvie que gritó como nunca-

Hinata: -Retomé mi móvil- Si… Silvie?

Silvie: Lo siento Hinata, no quise espantarte

Hinata: ¬¬ Se nota

Silvie: Te acuerdas del incidente de hoy?

Hinata: -Pensando que se refería al ojiazúl, me preocupé- Cómo se encuentra Naruto?!

Silvie: Naruto? De qué hablas?

Hinata: Este… de qué incidente hablas?

Silvie: Del que tuve con Kakashi-san

Hinata: El profesor de literatura?

Silvie: Así es…

--Flashback--

Kakashi: En verdad lo siento

Silvie: ¬¬ Claro

Kakashi: -Colocando su mano en su cabeza- Es cierto, es más… déjame pagarlo con un helado

Silvie: -Cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo, feliz- Un helado? Me gustaría más un café… me encanta el café!

Kakashi: -Sonriendo debajo de esa máscara- Como quieras… -Se incorpora y acercándose a la peli castaño, le extiende su mano- Y como se llama la bella mujer que tengo enfrente?

Silvie: -Dándole su mano- Ritller, Ritller Silvie

Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi, mucho gusto…

--Fin Flashback--

Hinata: Y saliste con él?!

Silvie: Así es…

Hinata: Pero… -tratando de sacarle lo de mi rubio- Tú no tienes novio?

Silvie: No… y agradezco el no tenerlo

Hinata: Ah bueno –feliz por esas palabras-

Silvie: Pero tú ya eres novia de Naru-chan, verdad?

Hinata: -Sonrojándome ante esas palabras- No… como crees… yo…

Silvie: Si, como no. Estás desocupada? Puedo verte ahora?

Hinata: Claro!

Silvie: Excelente… -Se queda callada por algunos segundos- Ohh pero yo no! Lo siento, se me olvidó que tengo que ver a Dahia con el viejo

Hinata: Qué lástima! El viejo?

Silvie: Un amigo. Pero no te preocupes, nos estaremos viendo

Hinata: Y eso? –Mi amiga hizo ruidos de enojo- Este… no me mal interpretes, es sólo que…

Silvie: No te preocupes… -con tono irónico- Estaré lo más alejada de ti para que, en caso de que Naruto-pon no se enoje al vernos juntas

Hinata: No me refería a eso!!

Silvie: Se ve que te trae arrastrando la cobija… -seria- De eso tenemos que hablar… -Retomando su sonrisa- Dahia va a ser la maestra de danza… es por ello que tendré que verte en estas semanas, antes de mi concierto en München

Hinata: Dahia nuestra maestra de danza?! Excelente!! Pues si es eso nos vemos mañana… te parece a las 3? Salgo a esa hora

Silvie: Y Naruto?

Hinata: No lo sé

Silvie: bueno, veremos la manera de separarlo de ti, ya que necesito hablar contigo… Me despido y que tengas una excelente tarde… adiós! –Cuelga sin que le pueda decir algo-

Hablar conmigo acerca de Naruto? Será por lo ocurrido en la mañana? Me preocupó su comentario, sin embargo no quería pensar en ello ya que tenía que hacer tarea… leer un texto de historia de la arquitectura para poder hacer un reporte y entregarlo mañana. Por lo que me hice de comer y me encerré en mi refugio a estudiar… a realizar mis deberes como estudiante que soy…

+Dahia: Como un extra a este capítulo quiero agregar esto… creo que es indispensable para la historia… Todo el diálogo será en alemán… pero por cuestiones de idioma, lo escribiré en español… hehe+

Naruto: -Llegando a su casa- Hola viejo! –Viendo que no le respondía lo buscó por toda la casa- Viejo? Jiraiya? Dónde estás?!

…: -Estaba sentado en la sala- El señor no ha regresado

Naruto: Sigue en la oficina?

…: No, ya viene en camino…

Naruto: Gracias Kino-san… -serio- Por favor, dile que quiero ir a un lugar antes de…

Kino: No puedo permitir que salga. Me ha pedido mantenerlo en la mansión ya que quiere hablar con usted.

Naruto: El viejo hablar conmigo?! Eso sí que es noticia

…: Nada que puedas negarle a tu abuelo, o sí?

Naruto: Ero-sennin! Has regresado! –Y dejando atónitos a los dos presentes, abrazó al recién llegado-

Jiraiya: Este… Naruto… -feliz- Yo también te quiero…

Naruto: Yo igual… creo que hoy me han pasado muchas cosas… y ando sentimental… o.O momento, yo sentimental… NOOOOOOOOOO!

Jiraiya: Estás en tus días, hahahahaha! -Serio- Me habló Sasuke informándome lo que paso con ese imbécil esta mañana

Naruto: Ahhh eso…

Kino: Con permiso… -Los deja solos-

Jiraiya: No quiero que le vuelvas a hacer caso… no sabe lo que dice

Naruto: Pero tiene razón! Soy un estúpido huérfano!

Jiraiya: No lo eres!! –Enojado- Quiero que te quites de la cabeza eso!! Tus padres te amaron como nadie en este mundo! Y yo te quiero como el nieto que eres

Naruto: -En verdad desanimado- Pero están muertos y tú… tu…

Jiraiya: Ven, -toma el hombro del chico- quieres comer ramen?

Naruto: No tengo hambre

Jiraiya: o.O Oh por Dios!! Naruto te encuentras bien?! NO QUIERES RAMEN?!

Naruto: -Sentándose en el sillón más cercano- No… lo que quiero es otra cosa

Jiraiya: -Acomodándose en el mismo lugar de su nieto- Dime que es lo que quieres?

Naruto: Son dos cosas… la primera: Deseo que me expliques porqué me cuidas y me soportas… si no llevamos la misma sangre?

Jiraiya: -Con una gran sonrisa- Naruto, no necesito que tengas mi sangre para quererte como el nieto que eres. Yo adoré a tu padre desde que lo vi en ese orfanato. Minato me conquistó con su forma de ser y por ello lo adopté. Como has de saber tu abuela Tomoe no podía tener hijos y después de platicarlo, optamos por adoptar. Y con ello la alegría entró en esta casa. Y pasando los años llegó tu madre y por consiguiente tú.

Naruto: Pero como has dicho…

Jiraiya: -Interrumpiéndolo- Naruto, eres ese lazo familiar que en verdad amo con todas mis fuerzas… eres el resultado del amor que tenían Minato y Kushina… del amor que teníamos tu abuela y yo! Eres mi familia… eres lo único que me ata a esta vida… -haciéndole cosquillas, generando sonrisa en el rubio- Así que no vuelvas a ponerte triste o mal por un estúpido animal que sabe hablar alemán y que te insulta!! No sabe nada de nosotros… hijo de … +Me detengo antes de que algo malo pase+

Naruto: -Calmándose por las cosquillas antes realizadas- Gracias! Necesitaba escuchar eso

Jiraiya: Sabes una cosa, lamento haber sido un mal abuelo cuando…

Naruto: Tú has sido el mejor ero-abuelo que pude tener… yo soy el mal nieto

Jiraiya: No eres malo… eres pervertido igual que yo

Ambos: Hahahahaha!

Jiraiya: Y bueno, que es esa otra cosa que deseas?

Naruto: -Con cara de intriga- No sé si deba decírtelo…

Jiraiya: Con que no me digas que eres gay me basta

Naruto: QUEEE?! Si no soy Sai!!

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha! Ah bueno… vamos hombre dímelo. Sé que mis 63 años pesan, pero no es para tanto

Naruto: -Sentándose nuevamente- Pues, creo que me he enamorado en sólo 5 días de una maravillosa mujer –dejándose caer en el sillón- en sólo 5 días!

Jiraiya: Y que tiene eso de malo?

Naruto: Mucho! No sé nada de ella y deseo besarla como a nadie! La amo viejo… la amo

Jiraiya: Y Karin?

Naruto: -serio- Esa se murió para mí…

Jiraiya: Naruto, hay algo que no me hayas contado que deba saber?

Naruto: -Suspirando- Así es… Karin me engaño

Jiraiya: Qué has dicho?! –Completamente asombrado- Pero qué demonios dices!

Naruto: Pasó hace 2 meses… seré breve… estaba esa tarde entrenando cuando decidí irme a acostar porque estaba realmente cansado… cuando entré vi ropa tirada y abriendo la puerta de mi recámara estaba la zorra con Peter (+Se pronuncia /peter o peta+)… a pleno apareamiento.

Jiraiya: -No podía creer esas palabras- Naruto! Eso es muy grave, y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Naruto: Por la empresa

Jiraiya: Que te valga la empresa ahora… y qué hiciste?

Naruto: Nada… los vi y sólo aplaudí… y bueno… -sonriendo- corrí a ese imbécil que llamé amigo alguna vez a patadas, con uno que otro moretón y a ella… a ella…

Jiraiya: Qué le pasó a ella?

Naruto: La verdad… la…

Jiraiya: -Sonando preocupado- Qué le hiciste?!

Naruto: Deje que se vistiera… y la saqué de mi departamento. Tomó sus cosas que tenía ahí y se fue… con la ropa del idiota ese

Jiraiya: -Realmente feliz- Me estás diciendo que…

Naruto: Lo lancé desnudo a la calle

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha! Eso me alegra mucho

Naruto: Y la verdad no me arrepiento de eso… -con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ya que ahora amo a una verdadera mujer, que lo es en todos los sentidos: tierna, paciente, alegre…

Jiraiya: Y puedo saber cómo se llama?

Naruto: Hinata, Hyuga Hinata…

(+Dahia: Hasta ahí le dejo+)

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	12. Ese es mi tiramisu!

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Ese es mi tiramisu!!**

Pasaban de las 11 cuando pude dar término a esa redacción. Estaba exhausta ante todo el ajetreo de esa tarde, por lo que decidí acostarme sin cenar y sin más me acosté. Programé el despertador a las 6 y me fui a dormir.

Sin embargo tuve una pesadilla y por lo mismo me levanté antes de tiempo. Soñé horrible: Estaba caminando sola dentro de una sala grande y de color blanco y pasando algunos minutos, recorriendo un pasillo completamente blanco, lleno de luz, entré a una recámara... En este lugar estaba sentada mi madre con Hanabi en una cama negra, teniendo ese elemento como único mueble dentro de ese espacio, y me acerqué para saludarlas y no me respondieron… y al desesperarme al ver su actitud les grité e inclusive las traté de tocar, pero mi mano pasó de largo y al hacer eso todo se llenó de un color rojo profundo y se empezó a quemar. Mi madre, junto con mi hermana no se movían y yo desesperada por evitar que se quemaran, les advertí pero ellas seguían sin responder y sin que ellas se alejaran empezaron a quemarse. Gritaba fuertemente al verlas en ese estado, pero de todas maneras no hacían nada por moverse.

Me levanté llorando. –Qué hora es?- Mi pregunta al levantarme precipitadamente y al ver el despertador acababa de cambiar a las 4:57 am… -Que feo sueño, debo intentar dormirme de nuevo y olvidarlo- Me dije mientras me acostaba de nuevo y trataba de relajarme. Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y no lo lograba, me metía más en mis pensamientos y en el terror de perder a un ser querido… Y dando vueltas en la cama e intentar contar ovejas para aburrirme y conciliar el sueño, logré tranquilizarme pero no dormir. Estaba completamente despierta y eso no cambiaría… Volví a ver el reloj y marcaba las 5:25 am, por lo que decidí levantarme y darme un rico y tardado baño.

Y eso si que me relajó. El agua estaba en su punto, ni caliente ni fría, especial para poderme quitar todos los malos pensamientos y la pesadez de no dormir plácidamente por esa pesadilla. Siendo ya las 6:17 salí del baño y al no tener nada preparado para ponerme, tomé simplemente un pescador de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, un poco holgada y mis tenis blancos. El día estaba para ponerse ropa fresca. Me sequé el cabello y me lo peiné en una cola de caballo y arreglando mi fleco, me puse mis aretes largos de plata. Siendo las 6:40 ya estaba lista y decidí ir a la cocina.

Pero mi día indicaría que sería no tan grato ya que en el pasillo me encontré a ese idiota que molestó horas antes a mi rubio. Pasé como si nada y al ver que me llamó ni lo pele. Pero lo peor no sería eso, el muy §"§" (elijan la grosería que quieran) me tomó de la mano y haciéndome voltear me sonríe y me intenta dar un beso. QUE ASCO!!

Hinata: -Molesta y zafándome de ese hombre, si le puedo llamar así- Pero qué le ocurre!!

Pein: Pero preciosa, quiero saludarte y…

Hinata: -Con voz fuerte- Más respeto… quiero que me deje en paz!

Pein: En paz? Acaso te he hecho algo?

Hinata: Si… Con su simple presencia me molesta

Pein: Hablándome de usted? Hahahahahahaha! Pero que educada, me gusta mucho eso en una mujer –Se acerca más a mí- O acaso no te gusto?

Hinata: Gustarme… No me haga reír… -Lo aviento literalmente- Es realmente repugnante! O me deja o yo…

Pein: O qué? –Se vuelve a acercar- Si que eres hermosa, pero molesta… O me dirás que estás enojada por ese idiota alemán?

…: Si te ha dicho que la dejes, no la molestes Estúpido!

Pein: Yo estúpido? Hahahahaha! Pero mira quién es el que me molesta esta mañana; la sombra de Itachi-kun! Hahahahaha! Tu nombre es Sasuke verdad?

Sasuke: Lárgate!

Pein: Ohhh y si no me voy?

…: HHHHOOOOLLLLAAAA!! PEIN-KUN!!

Pein: ¬¬ Hola Obito-san

Obito: Pero que cara tan fea tienen todos! Y tú más clon de Itachi-kun… Pein necesitamos retirarnos por lo de la novatada…

Sasuke: Hijo de tu p… -Lo detengo para que no se meta en problemas, al final serían 2 contra 1 ½ (siendo yo ese ½)-

Pein: Te has salvado cloncito y cuida esa preciosura… Adiós hermosa, nos estaremos viendo… -Salen ambos-

Sasuke: -Oficialmente ambos estábamos que nos moríamos de enojo-Estás bien?

Hinata: Si, gracias por ayudarme

Sasuke: Fue ese idiota el que molestó a Naruto verdad?

Hinata: Si… lo odio

Sasuke: Ya somos dos… pero no sabía que él hablara alemán

Hinata: A caso le conoces?

Sasuke: Por desgracia… es uno de los amigos de Itachi, mi hermano

Hinata: QUE?! El que sale con Sakura es tu hermano y amigo de ese idiota?!

Sasuke: -Asombrado por lo que le dije- SAKURA SALE CON ITACHI?!

Hinata: -Nerviosa- Este… bueno, no lo sé. La ha invitado a salir algunas veces pero no sé más

Sasuke: Mierda! Ese idiota!

Hinata: Tranquilo… ya desayunaste?

Sasuke: No. Quería avisarles que Chouji ha preparado algo y quiere invitarlos… y venía a…

Hinata: Y –aprovechando la situación para obtener información- ya le avisaste a Sakura?

Sasuke: No

Hinata: Pues ve mientras yo le digo a Temari

Sasuke: No

Hinata: Y eso?

Sasuke: No creo que acepte si yo la invito

Hinata: Vamos hombre, -Probando que sentía por la ojiverde- o acaso tienes nervios?

Sasuke: -Con un pequeño tono rojizo en sus mejillas- No, que cosas dices… ahora voy. Te veo en la cocina con Temari, no tarden

Hinata: Claro –viendo como se aleja- Plan para unir chicle y noche inicia!! –me acerco a la puerta y antes de que tocara abre rápidamente Temari y ambas brincamos por el susto- TEMARI!!

Temari: Hinata?! Hahahahaha! Qué haces aquí?

Hinata: Me… Sasuke nos ha invitado a desayunar ya que Chouji ha preparado algo y quiere que lo probemos

Temari: Nos quiere invitar a nosotras o sólo a Sakura

Hinata: creo que a Sakura… pero nosotras tenemos que ir para no levantar sospechas acerca de su siguiente novia

Temari: Hahahahaha! Vamos que tengo hambre!

Y al llegar nos encontramos que Chouji tuvo la tarea maravillosa de realizar diversos postres, como natilla, tiramisu, flan napolitano, muss de chocolate, pastel imposible… Oh Dios! Había tantos!! Todos estaban completamente deliciosos! Y quedamos todos en una cosa después de degustar tan deliciosos postres: preguntarle a Ino como podía mantener la línea ante este chef.

Le pedí que me regalara un poco de Tiramisu para Naruto y con gusto me lo dio. Al cabo de felicitarlo nuevamente y ver que eran ya las 7:34 tuvimos todos que salir literalmente corriendo para llegar a la clase de las 8… pero fue imposible por el hecho de que llegamos Temari y yo a las 8:15 y ya no nos dejaron entrar a la clase. Las dos nos quedamos afuera riendo y platicando de nuestras cosas (obviamente no le dije lo de mis sentimientos hacia el rubio) por un rato y pues al final… Esperamos hasta las 10 para la siguiente. Nos sentamos en las bancas cercanas al salón y terminando la clase vemos como sale corriendo cierto rubio en camino a la dirección. Nos quedamos asombradas con la velocidad en la que corría, dándonos a entender que en verdad era urgente… Pero bueno, sabríamos eso cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Pasaron las clases y sin novedad alguna. Naruto desde que lo vimos correr no regresó y llegando al receso, como quedamos en la mañana nos reunimos para organizarnos con eso de la semana cultural y estando ahí ahora si pude ver y saludar a un distraído alemán.

Hinata: Naruto… HOLA!

Naruto: -Volteándome a ver con cierto asombro que no entendí- Hola preciosa!

Hinata: Hola… -Notando que anda realmente extraño- qué tienes?

Naruto: Yo? Nada!

Hinata: Si… -recordando lo que traía para él- Mira que te traje por parte de Chouji –Saco el toper y al abrirlo queda con una cara terrible de asombro- Es… TIRAMISU!! Provecho

Naruto: -Con una sonrisa en la cara- Muchas gracias! Qué rico se ve! Ahora lo que necesito es un café

Hinata: Café?

Naruto: Me esperas, tengo que ir por mi café… no tardo!

Hinata: o.O Claro –Me regresa el traste y veo que estaba un poco animado, pero no se comportaba como siempre… me daba la impresión que huía de mí… pero no sé la razón-

Cuando llegó se sentó a lado mío y al tomar nuevamente el postre, dejándolo en sus piernas y darle un sorbo al café americano con poca azúcar, ambos quedamos sorprendidos de la astucia de cierta mujer que se colocó entre nosotros y agachándose rápidamente para poderle robar el delicioso líquido y traste que mi amigo estaba disfrutando… que era su desayudo al parecer.

Naruto: ERO-SILVIE!! Ese es mi café!! Y mi tiramisu!!

Silvie: TISAMISU?! Era tuyo –Viendo con delicia lo que tenía en la mano-

Naruto: Qué haces aquí?!

Silvie: Hola Naru-chan… se dice hola! Y acerca de esto –mostrando lo recién robado- mejor dime… Ero-Silvie, ese era mi café, hahahahaha! –Toma nuevamente y digamos que generó que el rubio realmente se enojara- y era mi tiramisu –mordiendo un pedazo-

Naruto: AAAAHHH!! –Levantándose inmediatamente, muy molesto- Dámelo inmediatamente!!

Silvie: No! Espera, déjame comer más!! –Y toma más café-

Naruto: Si quieres quédate el café, pero regrésame el Tiramisú!!

Silvie: No! Está delicioso!! Dónde lo compraste o acaso lo hiciste tú?! No… eres muy torpe para la cocina…

Hinata: -o.O Realmente estaba asombrada en la manera en la que se llevaban esos dos- Este… Chouji lo preparó por una tarea…

Ambos: CHOUJI?!

Silvie: Quién es Chouji?

Naruto & Hinata: ¬¬ Te asombras y no sabes quién es?

Hinata: -A Naruto- Y ya te había dicho que él lo hizo

Naruto: Este… -Con la mano en la cabeza- Lo siento, no puse atención… -Viendo como Silvie se estaba acabando el postre italiano mientras hablábamos- Oye tú! Ese es mío! Me lo trajo Hinata!!

Silvie: Hinata? –Con una cara demasiado perversa- Ahhh, lo debiste decir antes… lo siento –Se lo regresa- Veo que tu novia te da atenciones por lo bueno que eres

Ambos: -Ruborizados- Silvie!! (Ero por parte del rubio)

Silvie: Hahahahahahaha! Perdón, perdón… Me quedo el café… Ahora necesito hablar con Emo-kun

Hinata: -Veo que Naruto se muere de risa por escuchar ese nombre, dejándome anonadada por su actitud- Silvie, quién es Emo-kun?

Silvie: Ya lo verás

Naruto: -Que en verdad estaba privado- Todavía… le dices… as… así… Hahahahaha!

Silvie: Claro, como a ti Naru-chan! Hahahahahahaha!

Hinata: o.O Bueno… tenemos que ir con los demás para ver lo de la semana cultural… nos vamos?

Naruto & Silvie: Si!

Y encaminándonos… mejor dicho, llevando a un Naruto completamente privado por lo dicho anteriormente llegamos al jardín principal donde descansaban todos nuestros amigos. Sasuke al ver a Naruto en ese estado se alegró y preguntó por la razón que lo tenía así.

Sasuke: Hola chicas, hola Naruto… y porque tan feliz?

Hinata: Ni idea

Silvie: Hola!! Cómo estás?

Naruto: E… em… -La ojicafé le tapa la boca para que no continuara, pero lo único que generó en él fue más risa- Hahahahahahaha!

Todos: ¬¬

Lee: Si que se le pegó la fuerza de la juventud

Tenten: -Que estaba acostada en el pecho de Neji- Tú y tus cosas… calla Lee

Ino: ¬¬ En verdad que él es raro

Silvie: Raro no… loco

Sasuke: Loco? No creo que más que tú!

Silvie: Hmmm… mejor déjalo así, o te llamo como siempre lo hago?

Sasuke: -Entendiendo la amenaza de su amiga- Hmmm…

Sakura: -Ayudándome a sentar a Naruto, que le dolía el estómago por tanto reír- Ya estás mejor?

Naruto: Si, hahahahaha! Gracias

Hinata: Pero qué fue tan gracioso para que te pusieras así?

Naruto: Nada… -ya tranquilo- -Pronto lo sabrás-

Temari: -Levantándose- Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos y calmados… tenemos que hablar cosas importantes acerca de la semana cultural. Como saben ese grupo de estudiantes quieren hacernos una novatada y pues, al estar inscritos en esos talleres, nos hemos salvado. No obstante hemos encontrado que varios de ustedes han tenido varias riñas con ellos: Naruto con un idiota llamado Pein, Shikamaru con Sasori, Chouji con Deidara, Sasuke con Itachi por ser hermanos y tú Ino con esa tal Konan… y tenemos que ser muy cuidados desde este momento. Si queremos pasarla bien debemos evitar a toda costa pelear.

Shikamaru: -Sin dejar de ver las nubes- Suena tan problemático

Temari: Pero necesario. Han entendido… -Viendo la cara de Naruto- Traducción para el joven

Naruto: -Viendo que todos reíamos por eso- Pero si entendí!!

Silvie: Pues de cualquier cosa, tiene una traductora oficial… Hahahahahahaha!

Hinata: Silvie!

Temari: Bueno… para terminar ya que cada uno tiene que hacer sus obligaciones, en el caso de que esos tipos hagan algo, simplemente se nos será informado y con ello haremos hasta lo imposible para hacerlos rabiar… como lo haremos contra ese tal Pein. He hablado con Chouji y Sasuke…

Naruto: Déjalo… no vale el pena

Sasuke: Es "la pena" Dobe y si lo vale…

Naruto: No… -Sonriendo como siempre lo hace- Yo estoy feliz y punto

Sasuke: Pero

Naruto: Nada :)

Sakura: Naruto, nos vamos a vengar te guste o no. No queremos dejarlo así simplemente porque somos amigos y el que se mete con uno se mete con todos!!

Todos: -Menos Silvie que tenía una gota en la cabeza, Shino y Sasuke tenían el orgullo suficiente como para afirmar eso y Naruto, que no entendió- SI!!

Silvie: ¬¬ Que cursis son!!

Naruto: ¬¬ No entendí

Hinata: -Que va a ver revancha por el hecho de que somos amigos y pues te guste o no lo vamos a hacer-

Naruto: -No es necesario-

Sasuke: -Lo es-

…: -Qué es necesario?-

Silvie: DAHIA!

Dahia: Hola a todos :)

Todos: Hola

Hinata: Hola!!

Naruto: -Molesto- -Ahora qué?!-

Dahia: -No me pongas esa cara, yo no tengo la culpa de nada… necesito que vengas conmigo. Te dejaré libre más tarde-

Naruto: ¬¬ -No quiero-

Silvie, Sasuke y Hinata: o.O

Dahia: -Con una gran sonrisa, para todos- lo siento pero me tengo que llevar a Naruto… Pueden reunirse nuevamente en la tarde? Y las que van a tomar clase de baile… a las 4 es el 1° ensayo… -Extiende su mano para ayudar a levantar al alemán- -Vamos-

Naruto: -Será tardado?-

Dahia: -No, bueno, es espero-

Silvie: -Preocupada por la expresión de ambos- -Qué pasa?-

Dahia: -Lo que te conté ayer-

Silvie: OH NO!!

Dahia: Schhh! –Viendo la expresión seria del rubio -No lo ayudes más-

Silvie: -Lo siento… -A Naruto- Te veo a las 3:30?-

Naruto: -Si me libero a esa hora claro-

Dahia: -Bueno…- Nos vemos chavos!!

Ino: -Sin aguantar su curiosidad, al ver que habían desaparecido ellos al dar vuelta en uno de los corredores- Qué pasa aquí Silvie-chan?

Silvie: -Naruto está en problemas…-

Sasuke: -Qué problemas?-

Ino: -interrumpiendo- Ninguno, a excepción de Hinata hablamos alemán

Chouji: Amor, ha de ser algo familiar… déjalo así

Ino: AMOR!!

Sasuke: -Jalándonos a las dos- Son cosas personales… -A la pelirrosa- nos vemos a la salida…

Sakura: Hmmm… De acuerdo

Y sin más nos alejamos del grupo que se quedó asombrado ante la reacción de Sasuke. Normalmente él no daba señales de importarle algo o alguien, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Naruto cambiaba mucho… se preocupaba, viendo por el rubio con una hermandad infalible… y bueno, puedo decir que con Sakura le pasa lo mismo… hehehehe. Estando cerca de los laboratorios de diseño industrial nos detuvimos y aprovechando la lejanía y el ruido que se generaba le pidió a Silvie hablar.

Silvie: Hinata, tienes que prometernos que nos vas a ayudar

Hinata: -Realmente estaba preocupada- Lo prometo

Silvie: Pues verán… hace dos meses que Naruto tuvo una pequeña decaída y pues… hay un problema con el orfanato

Sasuke & Hinata: QUEEE?!

Sasuke: No se supone que se resolvió eso antes de su llegada?

Silvie: Se supone… pero ahora quieren ver a Naruto

Hinata: Quieren verlo? No entiendo

Silvie: Hinata… no puedo darte los detalles… en verdad no puedo… lo único que deseo pedirte es que no te separes de él ni lo dejes solo… -Sonriente- Veo que le alegraste ayer el día…

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Bueno… hice lo que pude

Sasuke: Pero no lo entiendo… prometieron dejarlo solo y en paz

Silvie: Todos nos quedamos con eso… Maldita sea!!

Hinata: -Realmente estaba preocupada, pero no podía exigir que me explicaran… no me sentía con ese derecho- Es mejor que los deje solos… Me retiro pero por favor, no dejen de avisarme lo que pase con Naruto… se los encargo

Ambos: Claro…

Silvie: Ah! Y tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente

Hinata: Claro… adiós!

(+Dahia: Incluyo el diálogo entre ellos+)

Silvie: Mierda… esa tipa sólo quiere sacarle dinero al viejo

Sasuke: La detesto… por su culpa Naruto vivió solo todos esos años… -Serio, con un toque de tristeza- Si mi familia lo hubiera conocido antes…

Silvie: De todas maneras hubiera sido lo mismo… Jiraiya ha luchado tanto por Naruto y esa bruja, por odiar a Kushina ha hecho lo imposible para destruirlo

Sasuke: Pero aquí el Dobe no tiene nada que ver

Silvie: No es quien te la hace… si no quien te la pague

Sasuke: Espero que aquí se mejore la situación

Silvie: Pero que cosas dices!! Emo-kun!! No ves que Hinata le va a alegrar la vida!!

Sasuke: ¬¬ No me digas así

Silvie: Como? Emo-kun?

Sasuke: Si me dices así yo te diré…

Silvie: Me vas a decir así?!

Sasuke: Vuelve a decirme de esa manera y te juro que yo…

Silvie: Tú que me vas a hacer? E-M-O-KUN!!

Sasuke: -En esos momentos pasó el profesor de literatura, con su "Icha Icha Paradise" en la mano, y viendo como su amiga le hacía señales de que no lo dijera- Esto… Culo Porno!!

Silvie: AHH!!

Kakashi: -Asombrado por las palabras de su nuevo alumno por el taller de teatro, cerrando su libro- Qué has dicho?! (Pues… al verlo bien, tiene razón con ese apodo…)

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	13. Revelaciones

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Revelaciones**

(+Dahia: Regresando con la narradora+)

Por el resto de las clases quise olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero era inevitable el preguntarme qué era lo que pasaba con Naruto… tan misterioso su pasado y necesitaba saberlo… era el hecho de que "algo" me impulsaba a ayudarle… a apoyarle aunque él no me quisiera. Ya no me importaba nada, sólo ayudarle.

Dieron las 3 de la tarde y tan puntual como siempre Silvie marca mi móvil y me cita en 5 minutos enfrente de la entrada del auditorio. Y llegando 3 minutos después me encuentro que Sakura hablaba felizmente con Silvie, la cual, por una razón completamente desconocida, tenía un tono rojizo en sus mejillas

Hinata: Lo siento…

Silvie: No importa

Sakura: En verdad que eres genial Silvie!

Silvie: Gracias!

…: -Que se acercaba a nosotras con paso lento, pero feliz de que estaba libre después de tanto… viniendo con Sasuke- Genial? Yo diría boba… aber/pero/ no genial… Sakura-chan… te equivocais!

Silvie: NARU-CHAN!!

Naruto: Ero-Silvie!

Sasuke: Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Silvie

Silvie: Por qué no? Me lo aplicaste hace rato!

Sasuke: Fue sin querer

Sakura: -Sorprendida por ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del chico que le gustaba- Qué?

Silvie: Pues te diré que…

Sasuke: -Le tapó la boca- No lo digas!

Hinata: Hablando de eso… Naruto, porqué le dices Ero-Silvie a Silvie?

Naruto: -Asombrado ante mi pregunta- Bueno es ella especial… sabe mucho que pirvienten a mi

Sasuke: Si serás Dobe… se dice: "Sabe mucho para pervertirme"

Naruto: -Con sus manos en la cabeza- Eso…

Silvie: -Zafándose de Sasuke- Déjame Emo-kun! –Recibiendo una mirada fulminante del ojinegro y risas muy ruidosas por nosotras dos- No me veas así Emo-kun!

Sakura & Hinata: Hahahahaha! Emo-kun… Hahahahahahaha!

Naruto: -No te libraste de la culo porno-

Sasuke: -Ni tú, Naru-chan-

Naruto: ¬¬ -No me llevaba así, Emo-kun-

Hinata: Hahahahaha! Pero… pero no me han contestado la pregunta… hahaha!

Silvie: Muy fácil… verás, hace tiempo Naru-chan necesitaba "ciertas" recomendaciones acerca de… bueno tú sabes… y pues…

Naruto: CALLATE!! Es por ello que tu estas Ero-Silvie!!

Sasuke: Ahora sí verdad? Que Silvie se calle… continúa

Silvie: -Viendo que el pelinegro detiene al rubio- Y pues le ayudé con ese asuntito… ¬¬ Pero al ser tan, pero tan inocente… lo tenía que tratar como niña explicando paso por paso!! Es por eso del término chan le queda perfectamente

Naruto: -Rojo a más no poder- AHH!!

Todos: Hahahahahahaha!

Naruto: -Me largo!!-

Sasuke: -Tratando de parar su risa- -Espera… hahahahaha! Te acompaño-

Y ambos hombres salieron literalmente corriendo para evitar ser juzgados por semejante juez. Yo estaba apenada por saber eso, pero a la vez divertida por el hecho de saber algo gracioso de Naruto. Cuando paramos de reír, nos sentamos tranquilamente para poder platicar a gusto… de otros temas.

Silvie: Bueno chicas… de qué quieren hablar?

Sakura: Bueno… -Ruborizada- Por qué le dices Emo-kun a Sasuke?

Silvie: Hmm… Digamos que se fija o se fijaba demasiado en su persona y por lo mismo… un día estábamos Naruto, Mitsuki, Sasuke, Sai y yo tomando un rico café y a la pobre Mitsuki se le cayó un poco de su café helado en el pantalón de Sasuke y pues dio un grito desesperado y sin más se fue a lavar esa micro mancha…

Sakura & Hinata: o.O

Silvie: Si… imagínense, un amigo inocente, otro todo un preocupado por su físico… quitándole lo inocente…

Ambas: hahahahaha!

Silvie: En verdad esos dos son un caso… hablando de eso, quisiera saber por qué tanto interés con ellos?

Sakura: Bueno, yo…

Hinata: -interrumpiendo a una Sakura completamente ruborizada- Debes saberlo…

Silvie: Con que lo confiesas sin más

Hinata: Para qué negar lo que yo… Momento… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Me di cuenta que le dije, le confesé a Silvie lo que sentía- Este… yo

Silvie: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Silvie?

Silvie: Lo siento chicas… ya van a dar las 4 y tienen que llegar temprano con Dahia o si no…

Sakura: -Decepcionada- Bueno…

Silvie: Saben, lo he pensado bien y quiero prepararlas… nos vemos mañana… a qué hora salen?

Sakura: Yo a las 3…

Hinata: Yo a las 3:30

Silvie: Hmmm… en media hora no podemos hablar… pueden quedarse después del ensayo?

Ambas: SI!

Silvie: Excelente, yo voy a ver lo del grupo musical… nos vemos preciosas futuras hermanas!!

Ambas: o.O hermanas?

Silvie: Se los diré mañana… adiós!

Y salió corriendo. Tanto la ojiverde como yo nos quedamos asombradas ante la reacción de la mejor amiga de nuestros queridos… esto sí que era extraño… llamarnos futuras hermanas? Pero bueno, eso ya no era importante por el hecho de que tuvimos que correr para llegar al gimnasio. Gracias a Kami-sama Sakura supo dónde estaba, pero sin ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Cuando llegamos encontramos a un gran grupo de chicas, entre las que estaban Tenten, Temari… y bueno, todas estábamos juntas. Pasando alrededor de 5 minutos llegó Dahia, dejándome boquiabierta: entró gritando (ella siempre es callada) +Dahia: No te creo+.

Dahia: Buenas tardes chicas!! Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ritller Dahia y seré su profesora de baile durante el semestre

Todas: Buenas tardes!

Dahia: Excelente… bueno… -con una cara de asombro- Jamás me imaginé que se inscribirían tantas! Qué alegría!! Aunque… -seria- Eso me hará trabajar más

…: Pero Dahia-sama nosotras

Dahia: No hay problema mujeres… todo está bien, tranquilas!... momento… -Se pone enfrente de nosotras y queda asombrada ante lo que tenía enfrente- HAY UN HOMBRE CON NOSOTRAS?! –Caminando hacia ese hombre que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del lugar- Acaso tú…

…: Si, hay algún problema?

Dahia: Ninguno, al contrario… cuál es tu nombre?

…: Para ustedes soy Sai… sólo eso

Dahia: Y para los demás? –Haciendo que todas nosotras riéramos-

Sai: Igual….

Dahia: Bueno, esto es nuevo para mí… así que… a trabajar! -Seria nuevamente- Tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles dentro de este curso. Como saben en tres semanas tenemos que dar una presentación de baile ante la semana cultural… -Poniéndose enfrente de todos- Y por esa razón debemos de dar lo que tengamos que dar… Ya que demostraremos que el baile no es sólo bailar por bailar, sino que es una expresión de arte y sobretodo de nosotras mismas… -viendo al hombre- bueno, es un hecho que tú también puedes… este…

Sai: Lo entiendo

Dahia: Y para continuar tengo que estipular varias reglas… que deberán aceptar si quieren que todo salga bien:

Número 1: Aquí no vamos a comprobar quien es la mejor ni quien es la más bella o cualquier otra cosa que amerite competencia… somos un equipo y en verdad detesto ver como se pelen por estupideces como esas… A la primera que lo haga, simplemente se va a ir, odio ser así pero en verdad no lo soporto. El baile debe de ser desestresante de todas sus actividades y no uno más.

Número 2: Este es un salón de baile. Por lo mismo deben vestirse adecuadamente para asistir a él, no obstante, quiero que se arreglen. –Viendo la cara de duda de todas- A lo que me refiero es que ustedes deben de cuidarse, tanto el físico como en su aspecto. Así que deberán presentarse bien peinadas y con aretes… si no quieren pintarse no hay problema… pero arregladas de tal manera de que yo pueda darme cuenta que se sienten orgullosas de ser mujeres, o en tu caso hombre

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Dahia: No se rían… que hablo en serio. No porque sea él hombre quiere decir que no pueda bailar… y mucho menos le quita el ser hombre dar lo mejor de sí en la pista de baile o en un escenario. Continuaré:

Número 3: Yo quiero ser su amiga, y por lo mismo quiero que me tengan confianza. El hecho de ser profesora no quiere decir que tenga que haber una barrera entre nosotros. Por lo tanto, en caso de que tengan problema, dentro como fuera de esta clase les ayudaré con todo gusto… y sobretodo sólo díganme Dahia… nada de sama o cualquier cosa que manejen… y otra cosa, mi idioma no es malo pero no es excelente…

Y como último: Nunca he tenido un grupo con 36 personas… por lo que he decidido dividirlos en grupos de 5 o 6 personas… lo dejo a su consideración, y en estos escogerán 1 o 2 canciones que bailarán…

…: pero Dahia… No puede ser que nosotros…

Dahia: -Empezando un gran murmullo- Momento… esperen! Tranquilos! Quiero que lo hagan sólo para la semana cultural… pasando esta se reanudarán las clases y seremos un solo grupo… -Suena un móvil- Rayos… ese tonto siempre tan oportuno… Mientras yo contesto, ustedes hagan el grupo de 5 y al final meteré a Sai en alguno de ellos. –Contesta su móvil- Naruto?... Scheiße!... Was ist…

Quise escuchar, pero no me dejaron las chicas ya que me pedían a gritos que estuviéramos juntas y las canciones que bailaríamos. Al final quedamos Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y yo. Y cuando terminamos de hacer los equipos porfín Dahia se acercó y con un tono demasiado alegre tomó los papelitos que habíamos hecho con nuestros nombres y les puso un número.

Dahia: Veamos, veamos… Me parece intrigante esto… -Al chico que seguía en su esquina- Sai dame 3 números, del 1 al 7…

Sai: -Sin titubear- 3,5 y 7

Dahia: o.O Bueno… Mañana vamos a ver con que equipos te tocaron. -Sonríe- Ahora vamos a empezar!!

Y con eso iniciamos la clase y la verdad nos divertimos mucho! Estábamos todos tratando de seguir el calentamiento de esa mujer que nos traía sudando mucho. Bailamos durante 1 hora y media todo tipo de música: desde pop, hasta salsa, sin olvidar cha cha cha o regeton. Fue fantástico pero agotador. Todos quedamos tumbados en la sesión de relajamiento, la última parte del ensayo y cuando dieron las 6 nos dimos un aplauso y nos despedimos.

Temari: DIOS MÍO! Que cansada estoy!!

Sakura: Yo también… no sé si pueda levantarme mañana!

Dahia: -Acercándose a nosotras- Pero chicas… cómo es posible que estén cansadas? Si acabamos de empezar!

Todas: ¬¬

Dahia: Este… Hehehe! –A todos- Antes de que se vayan, piensen en las canciones que desean y hagan una lista, para que las busque y empecemos a trabajar en ello :) No importa el género… pero tiene que hacer la música que les guste, vale?

Todos: Entendido –con unas ganas, pero de irnos a dormir-

Dahia: ¬¬ Con qué animo me contestaron… Mañana nos vemos! Descansen y tomen un delicioso baño!

Baño? Eso es lo que había pensado hacer al llegar. Cuando salimos no hubo de otra que irnos caminando a la residencia… y ese día realmente odié vivir en un 3° piso… esperar el elevador… esperar a llegar a mi puerta y al entrar a mi mundo, me tiré en la cama. Estaba completamente cansada e inclusive no supe realmente como llegué ni con quién llegue. –Cómo llegue?- Me pregunté cuando decidí pararme para ducharme… necesitaba quitarme el cansancio… Rayos, tenía mucho que no bailaba así. Digo, si he bailado, pero jamás algo combinado con jazz, yoga y… algo que nunca supe que fue. Me bañe y, aguantando mi cansancio hice la tarea que tenía.

Para cuando la terminé dieron las 9 y salí corriendo con las chicas ya que teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo con las canciones que bailaríamos… aunque no me di cuenta de la hora y llegaba media hora tarde a la reunión .

Al arribar encontré que en el cuarto de Tenten sólo se escuchaban risas y gritos como "Calla mujer"… "no digas eso!!" Tú ya tienes a Neji!"

Por fin me armé de valor y llamé a la puerta y cuando me abrió Sakura no pudo negar una gran sonrisa y jalándome a la habitación y sentándome en la cama calló a las demás.

Sakura: A callar! Ahora que estamos completas podemos continuar!

Hinata: Continuar?

Tenten: Así es… bueno, ustedes porque yo ya tengo a Neji

Ino: Y yo a Chouji

Temari: Pues que problemáticas!

Todas: Hahahahahaha!

Hinata: Ya se te pegó lo del problema

Temari: Hinata!!

Sakura: Bueno, bueno… A lo que vamos… hemos hecho una promesa… y ustedes dos (señalando a Ino y a Tenten) aunque ya tengan pareja, tienen que hacer que ellos las besen enfrente de nosotras y que los traigan más locos de lo que están… y nosotras las solteras, tenemos que conseguir novio

Hinata: QUE?! O.o

Tenten: -Viendo mi asombro- Ven, les dije que pondría esa cara! Hahahahahaha!

Todas: Hahahahahaha!

Hinata: Pero chicas! Cómo es posible que…

Tenten: -Con cara llena de travesura- Pero Hina-chan! Acaso no quieres que el alemán se te declare después de verte bailar? No quieres que sea tu novio?

Hinata: -Roja completamente- No!! Bueno, no lo sé

Temari: Pero se nota a leguas que lo traes bateando botes!! Hahahahahaha! Y él a ti!!

Hinata: No es cierto! Además él…

Sakura: Ya tiene novia?

Hinata: No lo sé

Ino: No es problema… él está aquí y ella allá! No debes preocuparte por eso, es más yo te ayudaré con ello :)

Hinata: NO!! No se pre… preocupen… entre… -estaba muy nerviosa, y empecé con la manía de jugar con mis dedos… no puedo controlarlo!- este yo… bueno…

Todas: ¬¬ Ves, te gusta

Hinata: No!

Ino: Ya déjenla! Ya lo admitirá en otro momento… o cuando la veamos de beso con Naruto… Hehehe –La miré fulminantemente- Bueno… como deben saber… yo pienso que estas canciones están bien:

"Buttons", "I don't need a man" o la de "Wait a minute" de Pussycats Dolls…

Temari: O la de "Lady Marmalade"

Tenten: O la de S.O.S de Rihanna?

Hinata: Rihanna? O.o No sé… no me convence

Tenten: Pero es movida… o la de "Don't stop de music"

Hinata: Ustedes elijan…

Ino: Y tú?

Hinata: No creo que les guste mucho lo que escucho… y por lo mismo no creo que quieran bailarlo

Sakura: ¬¬ Y qué es lo que escuchas?

Hinata: -Colocando una pose pensativa- Pues… conocen Shiller? O Justice… Tristania? –Viendo que no sabían de lo que hablaba, continué- Alcazar? o Rammstein y Silbermond? Y Ayria?

Ino: No sé de qué demonios nos hablas

Hinata: Ya me di cuenta… no importa, por mí está excelente lo que escojan… en verdad!

Tenten: No es justo!

Temari: Tiene que ser algo que nos guste a nosotras

Hinata: Bueno… eso de "I don't need a man" es fantástico! Me encanta ese título!

Todas: Seeeee!

Sakura: Pues puede ser esa no lo creen?

Temari: Y la de "Lady marmalade"

Ino: No suena nada mal!

Hinata: Cuántas podemos escoger?

Sakura: Creo que dos… pero tenemos a alguien –abrazándome- que puede hacer que tengamos más

Hinata: ¬¬ Pero sabes qué implica eso?

Todas: (Menos la pelirrosa) Mucho trabajo

Ino: Y recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer con la uni

Sakura: ¬¬

Tenten: Además creo que vamos a hacer uno o dos bailes con un grupo… no se acuerdan? –Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa continuó- No se preocupen, podemos elegir la canción que queramos y podrán enamorar a sus hombres… Hahahahahaha!

Ino: Así es… aunque creo que la frentuda lo único que va a cautivar es aumentar el tamaño de su gran cabeza!

Sakura: CERDA!! Déjame de molestar!

Tenten: Sakura… Sakura… -Obtiene su atención- No te preocupes, vas a tener a cierto pelinegro como pareja, ya lo verás!

Sakura: Este… -Se ruborizó un poco- yo…

Hinata: Bueno chicas… qué dicen? Cuáles canciones quieren?

Temari: "Lady marmelade" Por favor!!

Sakura: Y la de "I don't need a man"!

Ino: No! Mejor la de "Wait a minute"

Hinata: Y porqué no ponemos las tres?

Tenten: Pero…

Hinata: -Sonriendo- No creo que se enoje si ponemos todos esos en esa lista :) yo me encargo que no se enoje… vale?

Todas: SI!

Y bueno, después de que eligieron esas tres canciones nos movimos a la cocina del tercer piso, ya que teníamos que preparar algo de cenar ya que nos moríamos de hambre… además de que siempre se dice que lo mejor es platicar de "negocios" con una rica taza de café. Siendo las 10:47 decidí irme a acostar ya que mi cuerpo no daba para más y con ello me despedí de esas locas que continuaban con sus planes de "conquista". La verdad tengo interés de enamorar a Naruto, pero no creo necesitar un baile para eso… puedo ganarlo con el estómago Hehehe!

Y sin más regresé a mi refugio y como ya traía la pijama puesta… me acosté sin más.

El despertador sonó nuevamente a las 6 de la mañana y tuve la misma discusión de pararme para apagarlo o tratar de dormir con ese ruido espantoso, hasta que ganó mi desesperación y por lo mismo me paré con la pesadez del mundo y aventé ese aparato que me causaba mucho enojo. Después me metí a bañar y salí corriendo de mi recámara por ser las 7:20. Cuando llegué ya habían hecho el desayuno Temari y Tenten… y como no llegué a tiempo (teníamos que estar a las 7:50 en la entrada de la universidad) tuvieron que guardar todo el desayuno que me tocaba en un toper y así comerlo en el camino o en un ahora libre.

Salimos apresurados y al llegar a nuestro destino, estaban Lee y la nueva chica esperándonos. Lo demás, dentro de las clases no es relevante comentar… siempre aburridas y monótonas, más cuando mi hambre es enorme. Además de que tuve que sentarme sola por el hecho de que bostece y el profesor me alejó de mis amigos… de Naruto. Hablando de eso, él se notaba un poco raro, estaba cansado y un poco serio… Quizás por los problemas con el orfanato. Quería sacarle todo, pero no encontraba el medio para hacerlo, pero me propuse hacerlo ese día!

Siendo ya en la hora de receso tuve la valentía de pedir estar sola… tenía demasiada hambre y quería comer sin que alguien me dijera "Me das?" y conociendo a Naruto lo haría… pero mis planes se destruyeron cuando el rubio me vio con esos ojos que me mataban y diciéndome "prometo no quitarte nada, pero déjame acompañarte" me convencieron. Una vez "solos" nos acomodamos en el pasto y empezando a comer comenzó a hablar.

Naruto: (Recordando que cuando ellos están solos hablan alemán) Preciosa…

Hinata: Dime?

Naruto: Qué tienes?

Hinata: Nada

Naruto: Nada? No te creo

Hinata: Naruto… -Segura ante mis palabras, olvidando mi pena- Qué es lo que te pasa? Hace días que te comportas así y no quiero verte de esa manera… estoy preocupada –viendo como baja la mirada- y quiero que me cuentes todo

Naruto: No puedo

Hinata: Por qué no? Acaso no somos amigos?

Naruto: No puedo…

Hinata: Quiero una respuesta concreta… nada de…

Naruto: -Serio, sin verme- No quiero perderte por mi pasado

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	14. Su historia

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Su historia...**

Naruto: -Serio, sin verme- No quiero perderte por mi pasado

Hinata: -Entendiendo ahora todo… tenía miedo de perderme!! Así que dejé el traste y coloqué mis manos en su cabeza para que nuestras miradas chocaran y después de unos momentos lo abracé. Muy fuerte, como la otra vez. Él se separó de mí apenado, pero lo único que hice fue tomar una de sus manos- Naruto… jamás me vas a perder ya que somos amigos no? –Es la hora de regresar a clases, pero tenía que escuchar todo de él en esos momentos, por lo que no me paré y rompí con sus intenciones de levantarse- Podemos perdernos la clase? Quiero hablar contigo

Naruto: Pero tú no debes de…

Hinata: -Lo callé con mi mano, aunque quería hacerlo con la boca- Quiero ser completamente tu amiga… déjame entrar

Naruto: No

Hinata: Prometo que nunca te dejaré

Naruto: No es eso…

Hinata: Entonces?

Naruto: No quiero recordarlo

Hinata: -Siendo un poco fría con él- No quieres recordarlo? Pero si lo vives ahora, o me negarás que tuviste problemas ayer con eso

Naruto: -Asombrado- Cómo lo… fue Silvie verdad?

Hinata: No importa ahora eso… Vamos hombre, dime

Naruto: -Acostándose en el pasto, mirando su reloj- Es algo largo

Hinata: -Copiando la actitud del rubio- Tenemos hasta las 4, que es tu clase de pintura y la mía de baile

Naruto: -Sonriendo, con un tono juguetón- Vas a perderte tus clases por escucharme?

Hinata: -Segura ante todo- Si

Naruto: Hahahahahaha! Si que eres difícil de convencer! –Hizo una pausa como de 2 minutos- Como sabes soy huérfano… según la persona que se hace cargo de mí mis padres murieron cuanto cumplí 2 años, y después de eso, por una enemiga de mi madre caí en un orfanato. Y estuve en ese lugar hasta los 10… bueno, oficialmente hasta los 12, Hehehe.

Lo importante de esta historia fue que la encargada del lugar jamás quiso darme en adopción… -con un tono un poco triste- y jamás entendí el porqué… estaba destrozado por ver que todos mis amigos se iban con sus nuevas familias… -molesto- en sí la vieja esa no me dijo que tenía padres y que viví con ellos… que habían muerto… haciéndome creer durante todo ese tiempo que caí en ese lugar porque me abandonaron en la puerta de ese horrible lugar.

Me educaron de una manera no muy grata, ya que tuve que hacer de todo, más los deberes escolares… -muestra una marca en su mano izquierda- Esto me lo hice por lavar un sartén caliente… -Me preocupó su comentario, pero él se rió y mucho- Y sabes por qué la tengo? –Le contesté que no, obviamente- Rompí todos los exámenes de mis compañeros y pues ese fue mi castigo. Pasaron los años y fue cuando conocí a una chica cabello café y rebelde con causa. Estaba vendiendo galletas en el parque cuando se tropezó conmigo y tiró una caja completa.

Hinata: Silvie cierto?

Naruto: Hahahahahaha! Así es. Ella me vio y puedo decir que desde ahí no me deja… Hahahahahaha! Me pagó toda la caja más otras diez y pues jugamos el resto de la tarde… Cuando regresé al orfanato la tipa esta me golpeó como nunca y me encerró en un cuarto y no vi la luz por varios días… nunca entendí porqué su trato tan frívolo… Para ese entonces tenía 10 años. Salía solamente a comer y a bañarme con agua fría… regresando a ese lugar que tenía una cama dura y sin cobijas… -Estaba conteniendo mis lágrimas- Estuve en esa situación, según un amigo mío 2 semanas… pero para mí fue una eternidad. Cuando regresé con mis compañeros no pude evitar hacerme frío… no quería hablar con nadie ni estar con alguien. Para mí la soledad empezaba a ser mi mejor aliada. Pero –Sonriendo como nunca lo había visto- un 24 de julio mi vida cambió: Estaba nuevamente en ese cuarto oscuro cuando escucho que cae el seguro de la puerta y al abrirse pude identificar la silueta de un hombre de traje, algo grande, que al verme simplemente me abrazó y llorando me levantó. La verdad estaba tan confundido y cansado… estaba solo y ese hombre llegó a abrazarme y a llevarme. Sin fuerzas me dejé llevar y fue cuando escuché el primer "idiota" del viejo que le debo todo.

Pasando todo eso me quedé dormido y cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de… -Voltea a verme y la verdad no pude aguantar más y estaba llorando- Hinata… preciosa ya pasó todo –Se acomoda de tal manera que yo quedo en su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente, como él a mí- No llores, todo está bien

Hinata: -No podía contener mi llanto- Naruto… lo siento…

Naruto: Pero si tú no hiciste nada

Hinata: Yo…. –Busco esos ojos azules- yo te admiro tanto!!

Naruto: -Sorprendido por mi respuesta- Qué has dicho?

Hinata: Todo eso pasaste y puedes tener una sonrisa en tu cara? –Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho- No te puedes imaginar cuanto te admiro… y si antes te estimaba como amigo… ahora eres todo un her…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndome- Déjalo como amigo… -sonríe- Hermano tiene más responsabilidades, no lo crees?

Hinata: Como quieras amigo mío!! Gracias por contarme esto… quieres continuar?

Naruto: Quieres saber más acerca de mí?

Hinata: -Me siento y dejo que él seque mis lágrimas con su suéter- Claro

Naruto: Pero antes –Ruborizado- Tienes ese pañuelo?

Hinata: Hahahahahaha! Claro –lo saco de mi mochila- Aquí… -quedo anonadada con la dulzura que secaba mis mejillas empapadas- Gracias

Naruto: Gracias a ti –Suspiro para continuar- Cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto de hospital, y alado mío esa persona. Traté de llamarle pero estaba muy débil… logré moverme después de algunos minutos y notó eso, despertando inmediatamente. Al verme despierto sonrió como loco y le gritó a una enfermera para que fuera por su amiga… y al llegar noté que ella también lloraba.

Me costó mucho trabajo acoplarme a lo que le podía decir familia. Éramos los tres, bueno cuatro contando a Shizune…

Hinata: -Más tranquila- Shizune?

Naruto: La hija de la vieja… -suspira- no puedo decirte nombres ya que quiero presentártelos… Hehehe

Hinata: Bueno, como tú digas

Naruto: Hehehe no te preocupes, será pronto. Pero la vieja del orfanato no ha dejado mi asunto por la paz y ha tratado de regresarme… pero ya no puede…

Hinata: No?

Naruto: Al cumplir 21 me desaceré de su presencia!! Ya quiero cumplir años por eso… odio ese día… pero lo amaré este año sólo por eso

Hinata: Odias tu cumpleaños?

Naruto: Si… pero bueno, eso es otro tema… ahora que quieres hacer?

Hinata: Hacer?

Naruto: -Secando las últimas lágrimas que tenía- Así es, me diste hasta las 4, lo recuerdas?

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Claro!!

Naruto: Pues… -volviéndose a acostar- Que te parece si nos quedamos un tiempo aquí?

Hinata: Excelente idea –Me coloqué a su lado- como desees…

Naruto: -Abrazándome- Gracias Hinata, en verdad es bueno hablar de esto… hablar contigo. Me has liberado de un gran peso

Hinata: Pues para eso estoy aquí… quieres continuar?

Naruto: Bueno… -Dirige la mirada al cielo- Pero como sabes, no todo lo bueno me duró siempre… o eso creí, ya que a los 8 meses de mi "liberación" tocaron a la puerta y como estaba solo en el departamento abrí, pensando que era Shizune y era la bruja

Hinata: La tipa del orfanato?

Naruto: Si más dos abogados y una enfermera… -suspiró- yo quedé paralizado al verla y pues simplemente se metió y junto con sus acompañantes se colocaron en la sala para hablar con mi abuelo… y cuando Shizune llegó tuvo que llamar a la policía por abuso y por invasión… además al viejo que llegó a los 30 minutos. Después de eso me sacó a pasear Shizune y pues… al cabo de dos horas la enfermera del orfanato me buscó en el parque y me llevó con ella, regresando a ese lugar nuevamente.

Y pues mi martirio empezó de nuevo: No podía salir, tenía que hacer las labores escolares en mi cuarto, el cual estaba muy lejos de los demás y en clases, tenía prohibido hablar con alguien o trabajar en equipo… -Triste- fue horrible. Todo lo que había ganado en 8 meses lo había perdido… quería desaparecer de este mundo… odiaba mi vida. Pero –Con un tono alegre y lleno de júbilo- a la señora Kneutinger se le acabó cuando mi abuelo llegó por mí al orfanato con el abogado de la familia Uchiha y con una carta expedida por no sé quién, entraron fuertemente al edificio y buscándome por todos lados me encontraron solo en esa habitación. Después me tomaron fotos junto con el cuarto y me sacaron de ese lugar y pues desde ahí no he regresado…

Hinata: -Más tranquila- Y pues, en ese lapso cumpliste 12

Naruto: Exacto

Hinata: Maldita Kneutinger! La odio!!

Naruto: Ya somos 8 hehe! Momento, vamos a ver: Sasuke, Mitzuki, Silvie, Dahia, el viejo, Shizune, la vieja… tú y yo… somos 9

Hinata: Seeeeeee… Mitzuki? Quién es ella?

Naruto: La hermana de Sasuke

Hinata: SASUKE TIENE HERMANA?!

Naruto: No es de sangre, pero lo es… mucho más que Itachi-baka. –Levantándose- Y bueno, son las 12:40… quieres algo de comer?

Hinata: -Copiando su acto- Si, tengo algo de hambre…

Naruto: Bueno, qué deseas comer? Yo invito

Hinata: Pues… -Estaba meditando la situación, ya que pensé que el ramen sería un excelente consuelo por haberme dicho todo eso, no obstante me haría alejarme de él y lo que quería era hablar… no verlo comer- Te parece algo italiano?

Naruto: Delicioso! Pues vamos!

Y él tomando mi mochila nos dirigimos a un Italianni's (un restaurante muy bueno para los que viven en México), en donde pudimos comer primero un rico pastel de queso… y pasando las horas y teniendo hambre de nuevo dando las 2:16 pm, una deliciosa lasagna… aunque me comentó Naruto que la mejor lasaña que ha probado fue en Verona, la ciudad es preciosa y la comida fenomenal.

Ahí pudimos sincerarnos: él me habló de su ex, llamada Katrin… la cual lo engañó con su "mejor amigo" y bueno, me reí cuando me comentó como la corrió y aventó desnudo al otro… Hahahahaha! Y yo también le conté de Kei.

Hinata: Esa tipa, engañarte es un pecado, cómo se atrevió a hacerlo

Naruto: No lo sé…

Hinata: Yo no lo hubiera hecho… pero igual. Ambos sufrimos por el amor, Kei me abandonó, dejando que su padre ganara

Naruto: Ya veo… -Serio- se fue sin decirte nada?

Hinata: Así es

Naruto: Pero no terminaron, o si?

Hinata: Si… bueno, oficialmente no pero yo ya no quiero ser nada de él… ahora soy libre… soltera

Naruto: Y… aún lo amas?

Hinata: -Madre mía, no me esperaba esa pregunta... amarlo? NO!! Mi mente, alma y corazón le pertenecen a alguien que se llama Uzumaki Naruto, al hombre que tengo enfrente- No

Naruto: Bueno… -sonríe- Y tú quieres a alguien ahora?

Hinata: Este… yo… -Me puse demasiado nerviosa… quería decirle que de él, pero no me atrevía, y lo peor, empecé a jugar nuevamente con mis dedos- Este… si, yo…

Naruto: -Creo que interpretó algo con eso- No importa, luego me lo dirás

Hinata: -Aún seguía con el juego de mis dedos- Y… Y tú?

Naruto: Yo? –Ruborizado- Yo si… y mucho puedo decir

Hinata: -Me cayó una cubeta de agua helada con su respuesta- En serio? Y dime quien es

Naruto: Pues… -Se recargó a la mesa y sin dejarme de ver- Pues… por el momento no puedo decirte su nombre pero sí como es: es muy bella, simpática, alegre y siempre está conmigo…

Hinata: En… en serio?

Naruto: Así es… y a ti? Cómo es quien te gusta?

Hinata: Bueno… este… -Kami-sama, qué hago? Le confieso que es él?- Él es alto, muy simpático y… -En ese momento sonó la alarma de mi móvil, indicándome que ya eran las 3:30 y debíamos irnos-

Ufff! De la que me salvé. Por poco le digo todo! Al final de cuentas y por mis grandes y horribles nervios yo habría terminado de decirle que es él al que amo, pero no es el momento… algo me dice que no lo es. Naruto sólo rió y al decirme "me lo dirás después" pagó la cuenta y salimos cómodamente hacia la universidad.

Estando en la puerta nos despedimos y con su "nos vemos mañana preciosa" salió corriendo a los lockers ya que tenía que ir por su material de pintura. Yo en cambio me dirigí directamente al

Gimnasio donde me esperaban las del club.

Temari: -Viéndome entrar- Pero Hinata!! –Corre a donde estaba- En dónde demonios te metiste?!

Hinata: Estuve hablando

Temari: hablando?

Hinata: Así es…

Temari: Pues tuve que mentirle al profe para que no les pusiera falta a Naruto y a ti… le dije que estaban viendo algo de un curso de español… hablando de eso, dónde está Naruto?

Hinata: Gracias… en su clase de pintura

Temari: ¬¬ pintura?

Tenten: Hola… -traviesa- te divertiste con Naruto? Lo dejaste en el hotel?

Hinata: -Entendí las palabras pervertidas y siguiendo el juego para molestarlas- Si me divertí con él, pero no fuimos a un hotel

Todas: O.o?!

Sakura: Acaso ustedes dos ya…

Hinata: Ya qué?

Ino: Ya probaron las delicias de ser novios?

Hinata: No. No somos novios pero si nos divertimos –A ver qué cara ponen-

Todas: o.O –Estaba riéndome por dentro-

Hinata: Estuvimos hablando

Temari: Hablando? ¬¬ No te creo

Hinata: En verdad, fuimos a un Italianni's y pues…

Dahia: -Entrando a nuestra plática al escuchar "Naruto" y no lo esperábamos ya que llegó de la nada- Ese restaurante se come delicioso –Todas brincamos de un susto- Hahahahaha! Sé que estoy fea pero no para tanto

Ino: No… no es eso

Dahia: No importa… a prepararse que la clase empieza en 5 minutos

Y como indicó empezamos. Le dimos la lista de las canciones y estaba completamente feliz, aceptando todas las canciones… y con ello empezamos a programar nuestro horario para poder acoplarnos y sacar el baile. La clase estuvo muy cansada pero completamente deliciosa y sobretodo tranquilizante, ya que fue yoga lo que hicimos. Todas quedamos exhaustas, mejor dicho, Tenten e Ino quedaron muertas. Si pudiera describir sus rostros… parecerían zombis que necesitan comer algo para recuperar su color. Hahahahaha! Y como quedamos con Silve, Sakura y yo tuvimos que salir un poco apresuradas para alcanzarla en el patio central, despidiéndonos rápidamente de las del club.

Ahí estaba, sentada platicando plácidamente con el profesor Kakashi, y al parecer tenía una gran sonrisa… y de pronto pensé que no se veían mal juntos… aunque bueno, Silvie es demasiado extrovertida y el profesor no, comprobándolo por la máscara gris que cubría ese rostro. No obstante… en verdad es enigmático ese rostro.

Cuando nos vieron el profesor se despidió de ella y al pasar por nosotros nos dijo "que les vaya bien, chicas" se alejó, con dirección a la sala de maestros.

Silvie: Hola chicas!

Ambas: Hola

Silvie: Están listas para sus clases teóricas? –Al recibir un sí de nosotras- bueno, pues vámonos!

Sakura: A dónde?

Silvie: A mi casa… o no quieren?

Hinata: Si queremos… pero, no puede ser aquí?

Silvie: No… las paredes oyen.

Hinata: Las paredes?

Silvie: Así es… Naru-chan y Emo-kun

Todas: Hahahahahaha!

Hinata: Eso de Emo-kun es muy chistoso!

Silvie: Lo sé

Sakura: Pobre

Silvie: -Parándose- Pues bien… vámonos, ya que Dahia se va a ir y para evitar el uso de transporte público

Hinata: Nos vamos en coche? En el coche de Dahia?

Silvie: Seeeee… -Viendo a su hermana- Aquí estamos!!

Dahia: -Acercándose a nosotros- Bueno, estamos listas?

Todas: Si!

Dahia: Bueno…

Y pues sin más llegamos al estacionamiento y de nuevo vi ese maravilloso A4 de audi. Conozco perfectamente a las dos y sé que Dahia se da ciertos lujos por su carácter y pues ese auto es uno de ellos. Una vez en camino estábamos jugando con Dahia, molestándola por su clase y la forma tan "dulce y suave" que tuvo con Sai, el cual estaba en el equipo de unas tipas tan serias… quedándole como anillo al dedo. Cuando llegamos vimos una bella zona de departamentos, en una zona "nice" dentro de Konoha. Llegamos al edificio k-5 y al estacionar su bebé nos encaminamos a su departamento. Al estar ahí nos quedamos con la boca abierta: estilo minimalista… pocos muebles pero preciosos, color negro y rojo predominante, las paredes eran blancas y sólo en algunas se presentaban cuadros abstractos y lo mejor… una pantalla gigante en la sala!! En verdad que era la casa de ella.

Dahia: -Viendo que nos quedamos en shock- Chicas, están bien?

Hinata: Wow! Tu departamento es hermoso

Sakura: Así es

Dahia: Gracias… pero pónganse cómodas!

Silvie: Yo voy por las bebidas…

Dahia: -Yendo a la cocina- Son tus invitadas… yo les traigo un vaso de agua… o prefieren un jugo de naranja

Sakura: Me apetece jugo

Hinata: A mí igual

Silvie: Yo quiero un café

Dahia: A la orden –Se va a la sala-

Silvie: -Quedándonos solas- bueno chicas, vamos a ver como empezaremos… tengo una gran idea con ustedes y pues… tienen algo que hacer para mañana?

Ambas: No

Hinata: De qué quieres hablarnos?

Silvie: -Se escuchó tan tierna y dulce-** De sexo, Naruto y Sasuke**

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	15. Mi suenio por un día

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Mi sueño por un día**

Ambas: QUEEE?! O.o

Silvie: Pues, vamos a empezar con esto, pero quiero que sean lo suficientemente sinceras, ya que lo hago por ellos y por ustedes… Sakura, Hinata… les gustan mis hermanos?

Sakura: -Nerviosa- Pues yo…

Hinata: Silvie yo…

Silvie: ¬¬ Quiero ayudarlas… pero si no me lo dicen no podré hacerlo… Si o no

Sakura: Bueno… si

Hinata: -Quitándome la pena que me caracteriza- SI!

Silvie: Lo sabía!! Pues bien, desde cuándo?

Sakura: Silvie!

Hinata: Desde que lo vi

Silvie: En serio?

Hinata: Si

Sakura: Yo desde que estábamos en el juego que hicimos en la residencia…

Silvie: Bueno… ya que lo sé todo… vamos para lo siguiente… son vírgenes?

Esta mujer tan directa… nos hace confesarle todo y sin más… pero bueno ella es así. Al principio nos vimos Sakura y yo con una cara de asombro, pero al ver que ella seguía firme ante su pregunta no tuvimos de otra que contestarle.

Ambas: SI

Sakura: -interrumpiendo a Silvie- Puedo preguntarte si tu... si tu ya?

Silvie: Ya qué?

Sakura: Como que ya qué?

Silvie: Eso?

Ambas: SI!!

Silvie: Así es

Sakura: Desde cuando tú lo hiciste?

Silvie: Iba a cumplir 18

Hinata: En verdad? Y porqué no me lo dijiste?

Silvie: Son secretos…

Hinata: Silvie…

Silvie: Dime

Hinata: -Recordando la plática con el rubio- Fuiste novia de Naruto?

Silvie: Así es…

Hinata: o.O Ah bueno

Silvie: Hahahahaha! Pero mujer no me veas así… no duramos más que una semana

Hinata: Y eso?

Silvie: Pregúntaselo a él

Hinata: ¬¬

Silvie: Hinata… no me pongas esa cara porque sabes perfectamente que no voy a poder decirte que no… lo que sí puedo contarte es que besa muy bien

Hinata: -Estaba totalmente ruborizada- E-En serio?

Silvie: Seeeeee

Sakura: En verdad anduviste con él?!

Silvie: Así es… fue un pacto en común, lástima que no paso de eso

Sakura: A qué te refieres?

Silvie: Como duramos tan, pero tan poco…

Hinata: Ustedes no…

Silvie: Nada de nada… nada de nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no "lo" haya visto

Ambas: O/o

Silvie: Hahahahaha!

Sakura: Se lo viste?

Silvie: Si… y lo tiene de buen tamaño… -Con una sonrisa en la cara- Hinata! Eres tan afortunada, lo vas a tener para ti solita!!

Sakura: Tan grande es? –Ruborizada- Pues sería bueno verlo

Hinata: -Realmente ruborizada y molesta- Sakura! Es MIO!!

Sakura & Silvie: o.O

Hinata: Bueno… -ruborizada y apenada por lo que dije- yo…

Ambas se botaron de la risa. Kami que hice!!

Silvie: Eres completamente celosa!!

Sakura: Lamento haberme metido con "tu" cosa

Hinata: NO ES COSA!!

Sakura: Perdón

Silvie: Bueno… y Sakura, lamento decirte que no sé como es el de Emo-kun, pero de lo que me han dicho sus ex… es excelente en la cama, baño, sala… comedor –viendo como el rubor de las mejillas de ella se tornaban en un rojo intenso- auto… en el lugar que tú desees

Sakura: Silvie!!

Silvie: Qué? Les dije que las voy a preparar para mis hermanos… y por lo mismo vamos a hacerlo

Dahia: -Entrando con nuestras bebidas- Silvie, eres una pervertida

Silvie: SI

Dahia: -Seria- Bueno… y yo también… chicas, cuando Silvie me diga, necesito que regresen a esta que es su casa para el plan #2… -toma las llaves del coche y de la casa- las tengo que dejar por el hecho que tengo que ir a ver al representante…

Silvie: Con Tilo?

Dahia: Así es

Silvie: Ve hermana, y si no llegas… entenderé el porqué. Sólo cuídate

Dahia: No es lo que tú crees… sólo es un amigo

Silvie: -Triste, extrañándome por completo- Bueno, te cuidas. Te espero despierta?

Dahia: No. Nos vemos –sale-

Hinata: Qué pasó?

Silvie: No puedo decirlo, me hizo jurar que nadie lo sabría aquí… lo siento –retomando su sonrisa- Y bueno, a trabajar!!

Oh por Kami-sama! En verdad estoy asombrada por todo los consejos que nos estaba dando! ¬¬ Ahora entiendo perfectamente lo de "Ero-Silvie" o lo de "culo porno"… me ha dejado anonadada, y no sólo a mí, sino a Sakura, la cual no dejaba de tener uno que otro sonrojo e inclusive pensamos que se imaginaba todo lo que le decía…. Hehehe eso sí que es chistoso…

Tuvimos lecciones acerca de preservativos y el cómo podríamos cuidarnos en caso necesario, además de algunas cosas que podemos hacer para enamorarlos más… Yo estaba completamente apenada y un poco nerviosa, sin embargo ambas nos divertimos de lo lindo… pero me quedé con la duda del cómo Silvie pudo ver a Naruto desnudo y antes de que nuestro "curso" terminara me atreví a preguntarle...

Hinata: Silvie…

Silvie: -Entretenida con lo que tenía en sus manos- Qué pasa?

Hinata: Cómo fue que se lo viste a Naruto?

Silvie: Pues… te contaré para quitarte las dudas que tengas, ya que sabemos que es tuyo… -yo completamente ruborizada- Estaba en su casa cuando por accidente entré al baño de su recámara y pues él estaba a punto de ducharse… estaba completamente… -estaba recordando el momento y sonrió demasiado- como puedo decirlo… lo vi como dios lo trajo al mundo y estaba tan bueno… pero el gusto no me duró cuando brincó a la tina y gritándome me corrió…

Sakura & Hinata: o.O

Silvie: Eran tan buenos momentos… pero bueno. Son las 9:10… pueden quedarse a dormir aquí? Dahia llegará tarde y no contaba con que se llevaría el coche

Sakura: No importa por mí

Hinata: Por mí tampoco

Silvie: Excelente, pues que les parece si nos preparamos la cena y seguimos hablando de nuestro asunto…

MADRE SANTA!! Todo lo que esta mujer conocía de nuestros amados, estaba completamente asombrada por lo que nos decía y aconsejaba… aunque al parecer Sakura sería la que tendría más problemas por el hecho de que Sasuke-kun era más difícil de saciar… Hehe! Qué cosas. Dieron las 11 y sin quererlo nos fuimos a dormir. Sakura y yo nos quedamos en la recámara de Silvie, cada una en un sleeping back y la anfitriona en su cama. No me molestó por el hecho de que duermo normalmente loco y con alguien a mi lado puede ser que la haya golpeado o algo por el estilo… Uffff… y bueno, como siempre me pasa tuve que pensar parte de la noche con lo que me había dicho esta mujer… acaso Naruto será el hombre que gane todo de mí? Me podrá amar como yo lo amo? Todas esas preguntas me invadieron hasta que el cansancio hizo que Morfeo hiciera de las suyas.

Dieron las 6:00 cuando la alarma en el móvil de Sakura nos avisó que ya era hora de prepararnos, la verdad ambas nos paramos con mucha pesadez y sin ganas (al parecer la pelirrosa tuvo los mismo problemas que yo) y cuando Silvie abrió los ojos nos miró de tal manera que ambas nos quedamos extrañadas y un poco preocupadas

Silvie: Ya se tienen que arreglar?

Sakura: Así es

Silvie: Y no pueden faltar hoy?

Hinata: Yo no puedo…

Silvie: -Interrumpiéndome- Créeme… Naruto no se va a morir si no vas un día… y –a la ojiverde- Y Sasuke te llamará al no verte

Sakura: No es eso… tengo que ir a clases

Silvie: ¬¬ Y por un día que faltes es la muerte? Vamos chicas, vamos a divertirnos hoy!!

Hinata: Divertirnos? Yo ayer falté a todas mis clases por estar con Naruto y no sé si sea bueno…

Silvie: Todas las notas se las pedirás a Temari… vamos Hinata, quiero llevarlas a una tocada

Sakura: Tocada?

Hinata: -Emocionada- En serio nos llevarías a tu tocada?!

Silvie: SI! Y prometo dejarlas en la clase de baile… y después me iré con ustedes a la residencia y seguiremos con las clases! Pero ahora a dormir… las pararé a las 9

Estábamos acostadas nuevamente cuando sonó la alarma de "rana" de Dahia… Haciendo que todas riéramos ante eso. Nuestra queridísima "profesora" lo tomó para que nosotras pudiéramos despertar y al hacerlo nos mandó directamente a la ducha. Y con la emoción a 1000 por hora me hizo apurarme. Nos vestimos (he de decir que yo tuve que ponerme ropa de Dahia y Sakura de Silvie por la semejanza en cuerpos) y salimos como eso de las 11 a desayunar a un puesto de frutas y nos dirigimos al estudio de música.

Todo era fascinante! Estaban muchos grupos y cantantes dispersados en todo el edificio, demostrando que era realmente un excelente estudio. Pasando algunas cabinas y sobretodo estudios, llegamos al de Silvie. Al entrar nos encontramos que los amigos/compañeros de ella, los cuales nos saludaron con tanta naturalidad y alegría.

…1: Mucho gusto!

Sakura: El gusto es mío

…2: Y porqué no me dijiste que tenías amigas tan sexis!

Silvie: ¬¬ Por eso

…3: -Pensé que eras buena… pero veo que no-

Silvie: -Hackett, tenías que ser tan pervertido?-

Hackett: -No… lo siento-

Silvie: -Además ellas son ya de mis hermanos-

Hackett: -Ese Naruto… quitarme a la pelos de rosa-

Silvie: -Ella es de Emo-kun-

Hackett: -Entonces lo odiaré a él-

Silvie: Hahahahaha!

Hackett: Heller, Ilse, Thomas, Gerard und Hahn… os quiero presentar a las novias de Naru-rin y Emo-pon!

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Hinata: Este… yo…

Silvie: Hinata, no debes negarlo… -Dándonos a entender que decir que no es cierto no costaría algo… y no quería probar eso-

Hinata: Bueno… es que no quería decirlo

Sakura: Ni yo… ya saben como es Sasuke-kun

Ilse: Y vosotros ya? –Viendo nuestra cara de duda- Han tenido noches juntos?

Sakura: No… aún trabajamos en eso

Hinata: Este… bueno chicos…

Gerard: Un momento… vos sois la pareja del tío ese? –Viendo mi cara de duda- De Naru-pon… Eres demasiado bella para el rubio

Silvie: Pero ella le ha regresado la sonrisa… saben, ella como la ven ha hecho que Naruto enfrente a la estúpida del orfanato sin problemas?

Eso no lo sabía… enfrentarse? Mil preguntas atacaron mi cabeza… se había enfrentado a la tipa esa? Cuándo? Cómo? Tengo que saber lo que pasó…

Hinata: Qué acabas de decir?

Silvie: -Viéndome, sabiendo que había hablado de más- Este yo… bueno Hinata…

Hinata: -Gritando después de que todos, incluyendo a Sakura buchearan (es decir… UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)- Tenemos que hablar!

Silvie: o.O Bueno yo… -al grupo- Ahora regreso… Ilse te encargo al Sakura de estos depravados!

Ilse: Claro!

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de los oídos de los demás, me detuve y mirando fijamente a esa mujer le pregunté de nuevo que fue lo que me dijo.

Silvie: Hinata… acabo de cometer un error, hable de más… no me hagas romper esa promesa

Hinata: Sabes lo que siento por él y me lo quieres ocultar?

Silvie: No es eso…

Hinata: Entonces habla

Silvie: Bueno… ese… ayer Naruto cuando regresó me comentó que… Hinata, él hablo con la tipa esa y le exigió que lo dejara en paz… y al parecer… Naruto dejó todo claro y le aviso que no regresaría a Alemania para estar a su disposición y que si tanto lo quería que viniera ella misma… Al principio me espantó con la noticia, ya que el condenado lo hizo sin avisarle a alguien… -Sonriente- y por primera vez en años lo veo tan feliz

Hinata: Qué te dijo?

Silvie: Ella se rindió

Hinata: En verdad?! –Estaba completamente feliz de eso- Pero no creen que ella…

Silve: Hehehe! Naru-chan puede parecer tonto pero no lo es… Grabó todo y se lo mandó al abogado y con eso ahora ella no puede hacer nada de nada!!

Estaba que la felicidad no cabía en mi ser! Naruto libre! Sin problemas! Lo amo! Y quiero demostrárselo! Pero… ¬¬ desgraciadamente no puedo. Silvie vio mi alegría y simplemente rió. Y con eso regresamos con sus compañeros y vimos como Sakura tocaba la batería, ayudada por Gerard…

Silvie: Sakura… eso no es lo tuyo –Realmente no tocaba bien, pero se divertía-

Hinata: Hahahahaha!

Hackett: No seas tan mala…

Hahn: Si… Bonita tenemos que tocar para que no haya problema…

Y así empezaron sus ensayos. La verdad esas 3 horas nos la pasamos de lo lindo, ya que tocaron maravilloso, además de que nos dedicaron algunas canciones… pero esto tuvo que parar cuando sonó el móvil de Sakura. Se alejó un poco y para nuestra diversión no era más ni menos que Emo-kun! Hahahahaha! Ella se puso realmente roja y al hablar durante 15 minutos se acercó nuevamente.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun quiere que vaya con él a su casa el sábado después del festival…

Todos: UHHHHHHHHHH! Que grueso!!

Silvie: o.O Quiere llevarte a su casa?!

Sakura: -Ruborizada- Así es

Silvie: Pues… VE!!

Hinata: WOW!

Sakura: Pero yo…

Ilse: Vamos mujer… vos tenéis una oportunidad de Dios!! Tenéis que ir y pues… demostrarle cuanto lo amas… ya que es tu gran oportunidad

Todos: o.O

Ilse: Bueno, yo solo decía…

Tomas: A callar! –Calmando las emociones del grupo- Tenemos que ensayar!

Y así lo hicieron. Tocaron de Tristania, Rammstein y demás grupos que a mí me encantan! Pero lo que no me esperaba es que, después de que una llamada hiciera que Silvie parara en seco y nos viera con cierta ternura y alegría. La razón? La desconozco… Sakura me vio con una cara de duda y tocando el grupo la canción de Ruhe, de Schiller, pasando 30 minutos después de esa llamada, llegaran azotando la puerta nuestros supuestos novios.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban realmente enojados (sin saber el porqué). Se acercaron a nosotras y de una manera un poco comprometedora nos sacaron del lugar sin decir nada y sin poder decir algo: Sasuke cargó a la ojiverde como si fueran recién casados (algo que se veía realmente tierno) y Naruto me cargó como si yo fuera un costal de patatas y sin poder defenderme me acomodó en sus hombros, con mi retaguardia por delante.

Sakura: -Estando ya afuera de la academia- Pero chicos, bájennos!

Hinata: -Fingiendo molestia- Naruto bájame!!

Naruto: NO! Tenemos que hablar

Hinata: ¬¬ Tenemos?

Sasuke: Tenemos

Sakura: Tú puedes baja… -no pudo terminar ya que él la acomodó de tal manera que quedamos ambas en la misma condición- SALVAJE!!

Sasuke: Naruto… -Esta posición es mejor-

Naruto: -Lo es-

Hinata: -Golpeando la espalda del dueño de su corazón- O me bajas o…

Naruto: O qué?

Hinata: O esto… -le pellizqué la espalda, generándole un grito de dolor- Bájame!

Naruto: -Apretándome más fuerte, y haciéndome cosquillas en la rodilla- Te dicho que no!

Sasuke: Ni se te ocurra Sakura… AH!! –Pobre, él tuvo que callar por la gran rodillazo que recibió en el pecho- Te… he... dicho que no me pegues… o lo pagarás!

Sakura: Lo pagaré… no me digas UCHIHA!

Sasuke: No me provoques HARUNO!

Sakura: No me retes

Sasuke: No me contestes…

Sakura: No me molestes!

Ambos: Eres una molestia! –En ese momento el alemán y yo reímos-

Sakura: -Ruborizada- Este… déjame bajar Sasuke

Sasuke: No Sa-ku-ra

Sakura: Hmmm… Eres molesto… bájame

Sasuke: No… ahora que eres mi novia tienes que obedecerme

Sakura: Novia? HAHAHAHAHA! Pero de dónde sacaste eso?

Naruto: -Metiéndose en la plática- Silvie contó a nosotros acerca de lo que ustedes estaban con los monstruos… y por eso no podemos dejartes solas… y saliendo como lo hicieron lo afirmábamos

Sasuke: ¬¬ En verdad hablas muy mal

Hinata: Pero no lo somos… así que bájame! En verdad que son molestos

Sasuke: Y ustedes rebeldes

Sakura: Y tú te comportas muy mal

Sasuke: Y tú no te callas

Sakura: Lo haré hasta que me bajes y me expliques esto

Sasuke: No te lo diré hasta que lleguemos a la universidad de nuevo o…

Sakura: -Interrumpiéndolo- No quiero llegar en estas condiciones, es mejor que me bajes

Sasuke: No lo haré y como te lo dije, si no te callas te callaré a la fuerza

Sakura: Amenazándome… odio que tú me ordenes sin ser nada!

Sasuke: Te lo advertí! –Y haciendo varios movimientos hizo que ella quedara entre sus brazos (digamos hombros y cintura a su disposición) y estando en su poder se acercó peligrosamente a ella y estando a unos centímetros de su boca- O te callas o yo… Sakura porqué lo… -No pudo aguantarse y la besó-

Yo tuve el gran panorama de eso. Quedé completamente asombrada y feliz al ver que ellos. Porfín se demostraban cuanto se querían. Al principio ella se quedó inmóvil, pero al sentir el gusto y sobre todo las intenciones del moreno para seguir el beso, cedió y disfrutó de la delicia de él… Qué envidia! Cuando pude hacer que mi secuestrador volteara y viera la escena (que no me dejó ver ya que me giró) no pudo evitar el sonreír (lo supuse) y después de que me bajara con sumo cuidado pudimos observar felices y juntos la escena: Sakura había colocado sus brazos en el cuello de él, mientras Sasuke la tomaba de la cintura y espalda, y su beso… envidiable. Estaban en ese momento teniendo un beso de película… y en cualquier momento empezaría la guerra.

Con una acción de Naruto salimos corriendo de ese lugar dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban… Y bueno, sentándonos en un parque, olvidándonos de nuestras clases nos pusimos a platicar. Me contó como ambos salieron corriendo cuando escucharon que nosotras estábamos con los pervertidos de Silvie y pues fueron en nuestro rescate.

Pasó el tiempo y siendo ya de noche me llevó a la residencia y despidiéndonos regresé a mi refugio y al estar dentro grité de felicidad! Fui por un momento la novia de Uzumaki Naruto!! ¬¬ Y mi labor ahora es el de conquistarlo. Y así lo haré.

Las semanas pasaron como agua y entre trabajo con Naruto y Temari en la universidad… Teniendo como encabezados la gran noticia de que Sasuke se declaró a Sakura en esa misma noche y bueno… empezaron a salir. Y al preguntarle si ya lo había hecho con él, nos contestó que no. Aunque me confesó que es difícil resistirse a la sensualidad de ese hombre. En cambio Tenten nos relató algunos temas "sensuales" que practicaba con mi primo y lo mejor… terminábamos las clases de Silvie y empezamos a tomar con Dahia… Streaptease!! Hahahahaha! Así es. Me han enseñado demasiado y creo que me he convertido en toda una Ero-Hinata! Ahora me falta la práctica… pero no he podido estar a solas con él. Faltan sólo 5 días para que inicie el festival y todos estábamos como locos. Por lo mismo cada uno salía corriendo para poder cumplir con la actividad.

Siendo martes escuchamos un gran estruendo por parte del salón de música: el vocalista estaba enfermo y por lo mismo Sasuke y Silvie estaban buscando a la voz perfecta. Su grupo estaba conformado por Sasuke (que tocaría la guitarra), Silvie (vocalista), Lee (Batería), Hackett (bajo/vocalista) y Kiba (tecladista)… pero ahora el pobre de Hackett tenía una terrible garraspera y era imposible cantar. El moreno y la castaña empezaron a buscar esa voz que complementaba al grupo, pero al ser tan exigentes decidieron, por medio de tantas pruebas (que eran equivalentes a 3 ensayos) descartaron a los posibles candidatos. E inclusive tuvo que pedirle Sasuke a Sai que cantara… pero de todas maneras no encontraron a esa voz que hacía cuerda con Silvie.

Sasuke: -Caminando entre los pasillos de la universidad- Silvie, estamos muertos… sin Hackett no puedes cantar

Silvie: Mierda!! ¬¬ Y lo peor es que van a venir amigos de Dahia y pues querían promocionar nuestras voces, pero ahora es imposible

Sasuke: En verdad lo siento

…1: (Desde aquí es alemán) Sentirlo? Hahahahaha! Loosers!

…2: No digas eso, Naruto-kun

Naruto: Pero lo son!

Ambos: ¬¬ Naruto

Naruto: Me dan lástima… es por eso que yo no me metí en problemas con eso… la pintura es lo máximo, verdad Hinata?

Hinata: Si… tu pintura es fantástica

Silvie: Acaso ya se la enseñaste?

Naruto: Así es

Sasuke & Silvie: o.O En verdad?

Naruto: Así es… -Con una voz melodiosa… para "burlarse" de los músicos- el verdadero arte es la que puedes impregnar en la pintura… la música es un simple complemento… -Viendo la cara de asombro por parte de sus amigos, regresando a su voz normal- Este… qué tienen?

Sasuke: Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir pero no finjas la voz, hazla bien

Naruto: ¬¬ No

Silvie: -Con una mirada fulminante dulce que hasta el presidente del país podría hacer lo que ella deseara con solo verla- Por favor!

Naruto: -Sabiendo que caería ante ella- No… -toma mi mano y jalándome me lleva hacia la sala de escultura- NI LOCO!! ADIÓS!

Sasuke: -Deteniéndolo- Momento! Tú eres… Silvie! Teníamos la voz perfecta enfrente de nosotros… no pensé que el idiota este sería el complemento

Naruto: -Zafándose del moreno- BAKA! Déjame en paz!! Pero qué demonios dices?! Yo no tengo la culpa de que el tonto de Hackett se haya enfermado

Silvie: Pero puedes ayudarnos! –Con cara demasiado pícara, viéndome- Te he ayudado no sabes cuánto… vamos Naruto… ayúdanos!

Naruto: Ahora si soy Naruto verdad? Hahahahaha! NO me hagas reír… bueno, yo me tengo que ir…

Silvie: Hinata! Ayúdanos!!

Hinata: -Viéndolo a los ojos, meditando todo lo que me había enseñado ella y Dahia… y con esos ojos a los que no les puedo decir no- Naruto… porqué no los ayudas? Puedes tener mucho que ganar… -Al oído- Puedes obligarlos a que te den algo y que cantes la canción que más quieras, te parece? Es más… yo seré tu fan #1…

Naruto: -Sonriendo maliciosamente y guardando algunos minutos de silencio- Bueno… dado de que Hinata me ha convencido tendrán que… en primer lugar, Silvie tendrás que decirme sólo Naruto y hacer que… -viendo que ambos se iban a quejar- bueno, si quieren que cante yo…

Sasuke: Ahora resulta que me pones condiciones

Naruto: Si

Silvie: Malo

Naruto: Quieren o no?

Silvie: Hmmm…

Sasuke: Continúa…

Naruto: Continúo… Yo escogeré una canción… y pues, será la del cierre

Silvie: ¬¬ Eso se llama ser tramposo

Naruto: Eso se llama ser inteligente

Sasuke: Aceptamos… vendrás a ensayar desde ahora

Naruto: Qué?!

Hinata: Tienen mucho tiempo perdido y…

Naruto: -Abrazándome, sorprendiendo a todos, pero la verdad yo ya me había acostumbrado, ya que pasaba esto desde que vimos a Sasuke besando a Sakura- No! Tengo que acompañar a Hinata a…

Hinata: -Obviamente aprovechaba estos momentos… soy débil pero no tonta- No te preocupes… ve a ensayar y nos vemos mañana

Naruto: No!

Hinata: -Separándome de él… dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes- Te prometo que nos veremos después… buscar a Neji y a Tenten lo puedo hacer sola… -Me despido de todos y me alejo- AH! Y antes de que se me olvide… muchas gracias por dejarme ver tu pintura!! Te ha quedado genial… te has ganado un fan!

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	16. Caída

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Caída**

La verdad no me quería separar de él, pero tenía que hacerlo para que les quitara la desesperación a los pobres músicos… no quisiera imaginarme que pasaría si alguna de mis amigas se lastimara y no pudiera continuar con nuestro baile. Y bueno, pasando los minutos de soledad (ya que la compañía del alemán me hacía falta) encontré a la feliz pareja en el salón de lectura… pero salí corriendo completamente ruborizada al verlos casi desnudos haciendo de las suyas… -Madre mía, si que el fuego de su juventud estalló- Reí mientras recordé con esas palabras a Lee… Momento, Lee? ACASO ÉL NO QUIERE A TENTEN?! Ooppss, pues ya ni modo… Neji se la ganó. –Rayos tengo una hora para ir al ensayo… qué haré?- Pensé mientras recordé la maravillosa pintura del rubio… En verdad era buena.

Lo que decidí fue acostarme en los jardines del patio central, y colocando mi mochila como almohada pude cerrar mis ojos y ponerme a descansar. No obstante escuché unos pasos cerca de mí y con los ojos entreabiertos pude identificar a una figura muy desagradable… ese maldito de nuevo tratando de acercarse a mí...

Pein: Hola guapa! Veo que estás mucho mejor que el otro día… -ve que me paro y ni le dirijo la mirada- Con que sigues enojada conmigo… pero no te va a durar mucho cuando tú… -sorprendiéndome toma uno de mis brazos y cayendo fuertemente se pone arriba de mí y trata de besarme… pero pude girar mi cabeza y lo único que tocó fue mi quijada- Veo que serás más difícil de…

…: -Llegó gracias al cielo y de un solo golpe logró aventarlo muy lejos, zafándome de ese idiota- Hijo de tu §""§… déjala tranquila… Imbécil!!

Pein: Pero quién te crees para insultarme y molestarme?

…: -Ayudándome a pararme- Veo que le tocas un cabello de nuevo y prometo que no saldrás del hospital de pié y dejarás de ser hombre

Pein: Idiota!! –Quiso golpear a mi salvador, pero no pudo ya que una chica de cabello azul se acercó a él y lo abrazó- Déjame!

…2: No ves que te va a lastimar?

Pein: KONAN! Maldita sea! Te he dicho que no te metas!!

Konan: Pero Pein… es él

Pein: Mierda! Te dejo hermosa… pero no voy a dejarte así mi vida… te haré mía y nadie me va a separar de ti… -me manda un asqueroso beso… y bueno, creo que hubiera seguido, pero un fuerte puño en su rostro lo cayó, junto con esa mujer- AHHH!!

…: Vuelves a tocarla… vuelvo a enterarme que la tocas a ella o a cualquier otra y te mato! –Riendo sádicamente- Puedo quedarme otros 4 años en la cárcel y no me importaría… además no creo que me den tanta sentencia al saber que eras un violador… y recuerda que las leyes si permiten vengadores de ese estilo

Pein: Nos volveremos a ver… idiota! –Y ayudado con esa mujer se alejó de nosotros-

Hinata: -La verdad mis piernas temblaban como locas… mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, me sentía a desmayar- Gra… gracias…

…: No hay de qué… -viendo mi estado- disculpa, te encuentras bien?

Hinata: Si… no… -Y me desmayé-

No supe nada hasta que empecé a despertar y escuché como la voz de Dahia trataba de motivarme… y después de algunos minutos pude enfocar completamente mi panorama y encontré al mismo chico y a mi amiga, la cual estaba muy preocupada y nosotros nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio.

Dahia: Hinata… -con una voz más tranquila al despertarme- Preciosa te encuentras bien?

Hinata: Yo… este… -me siento con su ayuda y me tomo la cabeza- Si, muy bien… gracias

…: Lo lamento…ese imbécil va a pagar esto, tú no te preocupes

Dahia: Tranquilo Juugo… ahora lo importante es llevar a Hinata al hospital… gracias por traerla

Hinata. –Interrumpiendo- No es necesario… ya me conoces mujer… ahora a bailar

Dahia: No jovencita, tú descansarás

Hinata: NO!! Por favor… déjame bailar… con eso se me pasará el malestar y olvidar lo que me hizo ese idiota

Dahia: Bueno… -relajándose al ver que realmente estaba bien- sólo si me cuentan que pasó…

Juugo: Un idiota trató de lastimarla… y besarla a la fuerza

Dahia: Qué?!

Hinata: Pero gracias a él… -al chico alto que me ayudó- disculpa, cómo te llamas?

…: Juugo, mucho gusto –me extiende su mano-

Hinata: Hinata Hyuga… Mucho gusto

Juugo: -A mi mejor amiga- Y al ver que ese idiota encima de ella lo patee y pues lo separé de ella, ya que no quería dejarla y pues huyó

Dahia: Pero Juugo… no es bueno que busques pelea… nos costó mucho sacarte

Juugo: No me importa con tal de salvar a cualquier mujer de hombres como él

Hinata: -Ruborizada puedo suponer- Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme

Juugo: Es un placer… pero hay que evitar que tu novio se entere o vamos a ver una pelea muy mala… y no creo que quieras eso, o si?

Hinata: -Entendiendo que es Naruto- NO!

Dahia: Hahahahaha! Ese novio tuyo Hinata. Bueno… vamos mujer al ensayo que llegamos 10 minutos tarde

Y pues nos fuimos a bailar… y la verdad que bueno que lo hice ya que me despejó la mente y me relajó. Pero esto no quedaría así. Ensayamos mucho y estando completamente cansadas nos sentamos a platicar las chicas y yo.

Sakura: Qué cansada estoy!

Tenten: Pero está quedando maravillosamente el baile

Temari: Así es… -me quito la sudadera y se espanta- Hinata! Qué te paso?!

Hinata: -Extrañada- Qué? Qué tengo?

Temari: Mira… -me señala un gran moretón en mi hombro- Con qué te pegaste?!

Hinata: -Recordando el golpe que me causó ese imbécil- Este… -me puse nerviosa- Este… me caí

Dahia: -Metiéndose en la plática- Digamos que esta jovencita estaba completamente emocionada y pues… llegaba tarde y pues al correr se cayó y yo la ayude… pero veo que si te lastimaste preciosa

Hinata: Creo que si… Ooppss… (Gracias DAHIA!)

Dahia: Chicas… necesito decirles algo. Como saben separé a los grupos para poder trabajar y ustedes ensayan de 4 a 6… pues bien… hoy corrí al grupo anterior a ustedes y creo que mañana le diré a otro –todas nos asombramos con eso-

Sakura: Y se puede saber por qué?

Dahia: Celos y competencia entre ellas… y con las reglas que puse… Se irán del programa y del grupo. Y pues… quedan espacios vacíos en nuestro show y quería preguntarles si ustedes quieren llenar esos huecos. Sé que es muy difícil y más ya que tienen muchas actividades que hacer… pero se los pido primero a ustedes ya que bailan muy bien y… bueno las estimo mucho

Tenten: Gracias… pero sólo tenemos 5 días

Dahia: Lo sé… Es sólo si quieren y sobretodo pueden

Temari: Pues, yo me apunto

Ino: Yo igual

Hinata: Le entro…

Sakura: Y qué sería lo que bailaríamos?

Dahia: Ustedes decídanlo… por mí no hay problema… Cubrirán 4 bailes más y yo me encargo del resto

Hinata: -Un poco preocupada- Tú?

Dahia: Si, yo voy a bailar

Todas: QUE?!

Dahia: Así es… oficialmente son 7 canciones las que faltan… si quieren ustedes 2, yo 3 y otro grupo…

Sakura: SI son 7 podemos hacer lo siguiente: Nosotras nos comprometemos con 4 y tú 3

Ino: Yo sabía que esa frente te ayudaría algún día!

Sakura: INO-CERDA!! –Todas reímos ante ese comentario-

Dahia: Pero es mucho…

Hinata: Pero si nos repartimos no lo será… y tengo una idea para eso…

Nos tuvimos que quedar más tiempo después para organizar nuestros bailes: Ino tendría su solo a igual que Temari… Tenten con Sakura y yo tendría mi solo, cerrando así los espacios restantes.

Las canciones? Hehehe! No las sé. Se me ocurrió comentarle a Silvie si querría bailar conmigo, espero que sí.

Salimos del gimnasio a las 8:14 y ahí estaban… Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo por algo (llámese que el rubio simplemente hablaba y el ojinoche lo escuchaba y de vez en cuando le contestaba), Neji acostado en el pasto y Chouji comiendo…

Sasuke: -Aventando a Naruto, el cual cayó fuertemente- Hasta que por fin!

Sakura: Lo sentimos, pero…

Chouji: -Acabándose las frituras- Fueron casi dos horas!!

Naruto: -Sobándose el golpe en su espalda- Así es…

Temari: Hombres… -se coloca atrás de Ino y de mí- Aquí están sus mujeres!!

Sasuke: Hmmm…

Ino: Hmmm… -viendo a su pareja- Amor, te he dicho que no comas tanto mientras me esperas

Chouji: Pero no encontraba nada interesante que hacer

Tenten: Ino! No lo regañes, ya que te esperó

Neji: ¬¬ -Sentándose al escuchar que mi prima hablaba-

Tenten: Amor… Veo que ya son dos!

Naruto: Hinata… -Tengo que hablar contigo-

Hinata: -Me acerco a él- -Dime-

Naruto: -Con su clásica sonrisa- -Quieres ir a cenar?-

Hinata: -Ahora?- -Me empecé a poner nerviosa-

Naruto: -Así es… bueno si quieres-

Hinata: -Pero claro!!-

Naruto: - Bueno… ahora tengo que decirle a Sasuke y a Sakura-

A ellos? Y eso? No supe el porqué pero bueno… ¬¬ Yo quería ir con Naruto a solas… Suspirando tuve que resignarme y tomar mis cosas para después ir con la feliz pareja. Cuando nos acercamos a ellos y por algo nos miraban de una manera extraña… Provocándome un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa en mi compañero…

+Este diálogo entrará como explicación del comportamiento del Uchiha y su nueva pareja…+

Sasuke: -A Sakura- Vamos con ellos. Naruto…

Sakura: -Interrumpiéndolo- ¬¬ Amor… no crees que seremos un mal cuarteto?

Sasuke: No te preocupes… hablé con él y se esperará a que regrese

Sakura: A que regrese?

Sasuke: Por asuntos familiares tiene que ir a la playa de Konoha

Sakura: Playa?

Sasuke: Así es… el sábado que viene se irá con su abuelo y regresando le dirá todo a ella

Sakura: -Realmente feliz- En verdad?! Ya era hora!

Sasuke: También lo creo yo

Sakura: Al parecer ya lo conquistó… y ahora el baile (lo que le espera ver)… que divertido… aunque no creo que tenga que esperarse ya que ella… -se queda callada-

Sasuke: Ella?

Sakura: Nada

Sasuke: ¬¬ Ahora me dices

Sakura: NO! –Con voz muy sexy- Si quieres saberlo, vas a tener que hacer algo para sacármelo

Sasuke: -Abrazándola y a punto de besarla- Dímelo

Sakura: Oh! –Suspira- Bueno… me has convencido con esa voz tan tuya… -lo besa- Hinata está enamorada

Sasuke: Enamorada? Del Dobe?

Sakura: Si… aunque le hemos dicho que se lo diga… ¬¬ pero no quiere por el hecho de que se tiene que ir y pues… -callando y viendo a su pareja asombrada- Momento… -lo medita un poco- Hinata… Sasuke, ella también irá a la playa de Konoha el sábado que viene

Sasuke: -Extrañado- A la playa? Y eso? Mira, se van a encontrar esos dos

Sakura: Así es! Qué divertido. Ella tiene que ir porque Jiraiya-sama hace semanas le pidió que realizara algunas presentaciones para su compañía y pues además tiene que cuidar a su nieto…

Sasuke: -Realmente asombrado y tratando de no gritar- QUE?! O.o?! Hinata conoce al viejo?! O.o

Sakura: Viejo?

Sasuke: Pero mujer… tú no… ¿acaso no sabes quién es el nieto de Jiraiya?

Sakura: -Sin entender lo que pasaba- No… ¿Sasuke, le conoces?

Sasuke: -Afirmando con su cabeza- Si que el mundo es pequeño… Sakura, Naruto es el nieto de Jiraiya Namikaze

Sakura: QUE?! O.o?! –Se cubre la boca por su gran grito-

Sasuke: SCH! –En voz muy baja Así es… Naruto es su nieto único y legítimo. Pero entonces… -con una cara demasiado… traviesa- Con que era eso… Hahahahaha! El viejo sólo quería juntarlos y hacerlos pareja

Sakura: No entiendo

Sasuke: Jiraiya nos pidió que no dijéramos su nombre en la universidad y pues… ahora entiendo todo. No quería que Hinata supiera que él es el abuelo de Naruto no baka… y buscaba que esos dos –mirando a Naruto y a Hinata, los cuales no dejaban de reír- se conocieran sin saber que ambos están conectados con él… ya que Hinata es su amiga

Sakura: Y ellos van a estar juntos en la playa?!

Sasuke: Eso parece… y pensar que el Dobe dejó de hablarle al rabo verde todo este tiempo por no dejarle invitar a Hinata… que sorpresa se van a llevar ambos. –Abrazando a su amada- Ahora que lo sabes no puedes decirles nada y ayudarnos a guardar el secreto

Sakura: Pero claro… vamos a ayudarles! Ahora es el turno de Hinata para ser feliz!

Sasuke: Hmmm… tiene que ser en secreto para no arruinarles. De eso depende que estén juntos

Sakura: Bueno… pero con una condición

Sasuke: Hmmm… cuál?

Sakura: -Con la voz más sensual que pudo sacar, además de abrazarlo y susurrarlo a su oído- Que hoy duermas conmigo

Sasuke: -Ruborizado- Qué?!

Sakura: Así es… Vamos hombre, qué tiene de malo que duermas conmigo? –Con un tono muy provocativo- No tiene nada de malo dormir juntos verdad…

Sasuke: Do… Dormir?

Sakura: -Separándose de él- DORMIR! Sasuke-kun… -ríe- Pero en qué estás pensando? Eres todo un pervertido…

Sasuke: -Voltea para esconder su rubor- Hmmm… No lo soy

Sakura: No te creo… tendrás que comprobarlo si es que quieres que te crea

Sasuke: Como

Sakura: Pues… si hoy dormimos… DORMIMOS!

Sasuke: Bueno…

Sakura: -Lo abraza y le dice al oído- Pero quiero dormir muy cerca de ti… muy cerca

Sasuke: -Ruborizado completamente- Este… como digas

Sakura: -Para acabarlo de matar- Y con mi bata transparente…

+fin+

Naruto: -Que se acercó un poco estrepitoso- Listos?

Sasuke: ¬¬ Oportuno

Naruto: o.O Qué?

Sasuke: Hmmm…

Sakura: -Realmente feliz- Nada

Naruto: Bueno… a cenar!

Hinata: Si, ya que tengo hambre –y al momento en que me coloco la mochila en el hombro logró darle en el punto exacto del golpe y me quejé- AUCH!

No hubiera hecho eso, ya que ambos hombres voltearon a verme y sin más Naruto me quitó la mochila (si que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo) y Sasuke oficialmente me acorraló y me obligó a quitarme la sudadera… Sakura trató de ayudarme pero fue en vano y sin más tuve que obedecerles, mostrándoles el gran moretón que tenía.

Sasuke: -Asombrado- Hinata qué te pasó?

Hinata: -Teniendo que aguantar la mirada azul llena de asombro y ¿dolor?- Este… -Empezaban mis nervios a trabajar- nada… no pasó nada

Naruto: Nada? No mientes bien Hinata… qué te pasó?

No quería decirles la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirles. QUE HAGO?! No obstante ganó la deshonestidad y les comenté que me había caído por correr y pues que Dahia al verme tirada me ayudó a levantarme… que al caer me di fuertemente en mi hombro (algo que fue cierto) provocándome semejante moretón. Con ver sus rostros estaba completamente segura que no me creyeron, sin embargo dejaron el tema por la paz y al final nos dirigimos al restaurant de ramen de la otra vez.

Ahí, asombrándonos a la pelirrosa y a mí, nuestros hombres comieron sus respectivos 5 tazones, más la mitad del nuestro. Pero esta vez sí pudimos hacer que el rubio hablara, riéndonos con las ocurrencias y errores de Naruto, con mencionar que Sasuke tuvo un accidente con el caldo, ya que una de esas palabras raras que el alemán sabe decir, casi se lo escupe a Sakura y tratando de evitar eso… por poco se le sale por la nariz! Hahahahaha! Pobre… lo tuvimos en jacke durante el resto de la noche y Sakura… veía con tanta ternura a su hombre (o casi hombre) por el hecho de verlo reír y estar tan feliz con su verdadero hermano… Naruto.

Y nosotras también tuvimos nuestras cosas, pero nada como lo de Sasuke o las locuras del hombre que tendría mi corazón. Daban las 10:30 cuando salimos del lugar y pues, como todo un caballero Naruto nos acompañó a la residencia, y estando a punto de irse el propio moreno le ofreció quedarse en su habitación. Al principio ambos nos asombramos, pero al adivinar dónde pasaría la noche el ojinoche no lo dudo, es más, le agradó tanto la idea que le habló a su abuelo y pues, 5 minutos después estábamos en la puerta de la recámara de Sasuke, despidiéndonos del rubio y cuando me dejaron en mi refugio, pude ver como mis mejores amigos se retiraban a la habitación de Sakura.

-Espero que esta noche se le haga a Sakura- Pensé pervertidamente mientras me acostaba en mi deliciosa cama. –Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo… está tan cerca! Pero no… tengo que esperar hasta que seamos algo… pero esperar?- Dios todas las cosas que me puse a pensar… Cansada por todo lo que me había pasado me di un delicioso baño y al cabo de 30 minutos me dirigí a mi cama, no sin antes observar ese tremendo moretón en mi hombro… -Me las pagará ese infeliz!- Grité mientras me puse la pomada.

En verdad estaba cansada y caí como piedra, sin embargo sonó mi móvil como eso de las 11:45 y tomándolo identifiqué el número y mi felicidad aumentó considerablemente.

Hinata: Hola Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: Hola hermosa, lamento llamarte tan tarde pero necesitaba saber cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablábamos

Hinata: Cierto. Estoy muy bien, gracias… y tú?

Jiraiya: Un poco enfermo, pero nada que sea mortal

Hinata: -Preocupada- No me espantes!! Qué es lo que tienes? Cómo sigues?!

Jiraiya: Tranquila… nada que no pase de una gripa común y corriente, no debes preocuparte. En verdad estoy bien –escuchando un "bueno" de mi parte- Aprovecho esta llamada además para invitarte mañana a comer, puedes?

Hinata: Claro!! Salgo a las 2

Jiraiya: Excelente, quieres que pase por ti?

Hinata: No, yo voy para allá…

Jiraiya: Deja que pase por ti… yo pasaré personalmente

Hinata: Está bien! -Recordando a cierto rubio que dormía 1 piso abajo- Este… Jiraiya he conocido a alguien muy especial y quisiera que lo conocieras… quieres que te lo presente?

Jiraiya: Pero claro nieta mía… cuándo quieres que lo conozca?

Hinata: Pues… puedo invitarlo a comer con nosotros?

Jiraiya: A comer mañana? –con un tono juguetón- Amigo?

Hinata: Así es… se llama Naruto

Jiraiya: Con que Naruto… –Lo dijo algo asombrado-

Hinata: Si, Uzumaki Naruto

Jiraiya: -Se escuchaba raro- Con que un "amigo"… preciosa, no es tu novio?

Hinata: -Demonios, siempre le dan al clavo- No… no lo es, pero lo estimo mucho

Jiraiya: Puedo notarlo. Hinata tengo que hablar contigo a solas por asuntos de la presentación y pues de mi nieto… pero podemos invitarlo en otra ocasión, te parece?

Hinata: -Resignada a presentárselo en otro momento- Bueno… como digas

Jiraiya: Te enojaste? No debes preocuparte, me lo presentarás, es una promesa… es más, lo podrás invitar a cenar regresando de la playa, te parece?

Hinata: EXCELENTE!! –Feliz ante su respuesta- Jiraiya… jamás podré enojarme contigo. La verdad quiero que lo conozcas ya que ambos son muy importantes para mí

Jiraiya: Entiendo… prometo que será en otra ocasión… –Al recibir un sí muy emotivo- Entonces, yo paso por ti a las 2 en la entrada, vale? Ya que el transporte no se discute… trae tu computadora y hablamos de eso

Hinata: -Entendiendo que perdería siempre ante este hombre- Bueno… Hahahahaha! Como te quiero!

Jiraiya: Yo también nieta mía… y bueno, ya no te quito el sueño. Descansa y que te vaya excelente mañana y siempre

Hinata: Igualmente, descansa y no duermas tarde

Jiraiya: No te preocupes, ya estoy en casa y por lo mismo no podré tener un pretexto para desvelarme… además de que hoy podré dormir muy tranquilo

Hinata: Y eso?

Jiraiya: Digamos que un demonio me ha dejado descansar hoy… ¬¬ Aunque regresará mañana

Hinata: Demonio? No te entiendo

Jiraiya: Ya lo entenderás

Hinata: bueno…

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha! Nos vemos mañana… buenas noches preciosa nieta!

Hinata: Buenas noches abuelo!! –Y colgamos-

No puedo entender a este hombre algunas veces… y si su nieto ya llegó?! Oh Dios!! Entonces su nieto ya está con él!! Si, es algo obvio… Jiraiya me comentó que ese tal N. U. es un demonio que disfruta su felicidad y siendo alemán puedo… alemán? Momento… Alemán! NO PUEDE SER!! Naruto también es alemán!! Y si… y si… no, no puede ser… vamos Hinata, sé que el mundo es pequeño pero no tanto… Y si Naruto…

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	17. Casi

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Casi **

No puedo entender a este hombre algunas veces… y si su nieto ya llegó?! Oh Dios!! Entonces su nieto ya está con él!! Si, es algo obvio… Jiraiya me comentó que ese tal N. U. es un demonio que disfruta su felicidad y siendo alemán puedo… alemán? Momento… Alemán! NO PUEDE SER!! Naruto también es alemán!! Y si… y si… no, no puede ser… vamos Hinata, sé que el mundo es pequeño pero no tanto… Y si Naruto…

Pero no puede ser, ya que lo hubiera sabido ya… Y SI NARUTO CONOCE AL NIETO DE JIRAIYA!! Hahahahaha! Que locuras piensas mujer, pero bueno… lo único que puedo decir es que mi destino es todo lo que tiene que ver en Alemania… en… -Me desilusiono- no, Naruto no es mi destino… MEJOR DUÉRMETE HINATA!!

Y dejando que poco a poco Morfeo me ayudara a conciliar el sueño que tanto necesito. Despierto con pesadez al tener que apagar a mi rutinario despertador que alejé del buró para obligarme a poner los pies en el suelo y bueno, después de mi sesión de baño y arreglarme con un vestido negro con blanco, el cual me llegaba casi a la rodilla, sin mangas; añadiendo una mascada en el cuello y mi cabello suelto sin olvidar los zapatos de moda color negros… y al recordar a cierta persona que se había quedado en el cuarto del moreno me animé demasiado y tomando mis cosas puedo decir que literalmente corrí hacia ese lugar donde posiblemente estaría Naruto. Llegando a la cocina reconocí esos ojos color océano que me observaron y me hicieron perderme en su profundidad.

Naruto: -Buenos días preciosa, estamos preparando el desayuno-

Hinata: -A sí? Quiénes?-

Naruto: -Así es…- -se levanta y se coloca a lado de mí- -Espero a Neji y a Tenten que fueron por Temari… -Pícaro- vamos por el Dobe y su novia mientras? Qué te parece? –Con su risa de siempre-

Yo realmente me quedé sin palabras… añoraba completamente probar esos labios, pero como siempre tengo que guardarme este sentimiento para poder demostrárselo en otra ocasión, ¿pero cuándo? Ya necesitaba hacerlo… deseaba hacerlo. Sacándome de mis pensamientos siento como de pronto el rubio se pone enfrente de mí y logrando que nuestras miradas se encontraran me sonríe y rápidamente se acercó rápidamente para saludarme…

Ino: HOLA CHICOS!! Chicos? Están bien?

Y con eso siento como sus labios se detuvieron exactamente a la orilla de los míos… SIN TAN SOLO HUBIERA GIRADO UN POCO! Resignada a seguir deseando probar su sabor me separé pesadamente de él (ya que Naruto no hizo nada para hacerlo) y cuando volteé a ver a los recién llegados todos sin excepción alguna tenían una cara de asombro, bueno, Ino, Tenten y Temari si la tenían ya que Neji mostraba una expresión de enojo… (Al parecer es muy celoso hasta conmigo, Hehehe). Después de eso preparamos el desayuno, pero por andar platicando y jugando por la culpa de nuestro visitante tuvimos que salir rápidamente a la universidad. No puedo negar que el carácter de Naruto pone un ambiente muy agradable y estable… su forma de ser encaja en cualquier lugar y es lo suficientemente divertido para lograr sonrisas, sin la necesidad de hablar perfectamente nuestro idioma.

En el camino seguimos con el juego y al llegar a la puerta de la universidad cada uno tomó su camino, quedando Naruto, Temari y yo juntos en dirección al Aula magna (no sé como traducir Audimax).

Las clases pasaron como agua y bueno… eran la 1:50 cuando salimos de la aburrida materia de "teoría de la arquitectura" en la cual no pude poner atención ya que cierta personita me estuvo molestando con su "no entiendo nada", "me pasas lo que tienes? (robándome la libreta a la mitad de la escritura)" y demás cosas que provocaron pérdida de atención. Nos encontrábamos reunidos en el patio central, platicando de todas las actividades que realizaríamos en la semana cultural y tratando de evitar contestar todas las preguntas que los chicos nos hacían con respecto a los bailes.

Y en ese momento noté como el moreno tenía un comportamiento extraño: estaba sentado enfrente de Sakura y no dejaba de verla… como si su mirada estuviera perdida… sin rumbo. En cambio mi amiga tenía una expresión cálida y alegre como siempre. –Acaso ellos ya?... no, no creo… tengo que preguntarle- Me dije en voz baja mientras tomaba mis cosas para levantarme.

Tenten: Bueno, me tengo que ir pero espero verlos en la residencia… -despidiéndose con un buen beso de mi primo- Te veo saliendo de teatro, vale?

Neji: Claro… paso por ti

Tenten: Okay. Adiós

Shikamaru: Que problemático es esto de dibujar… es un problema mencionar este curso… -bostezando- nos tenemos que ir Chouji…

Chouji: Hahahahaha! Si que eres flojo amigo… nosotros tenemos que irnos a dibujo. –Dirigiéndose a su novia- Paso por ti amor a las 8, te parece?

Ino: De acuerdo

Chouji: Vale… ah! –Viendo al rubio- y espero que nos acompañes hoy

Naruto: Claro!

Shikamaru: Aunque serás problemático si no tienes a la traductora cerca –provocando risas a los presentes, yo incluida-

Naruto: OYE!! ¬¬ Si entendo!

Sasuke: "Entiendo" idiota

Naruto: 'Eso

Todos: Hahahahahaha!

Chouji: Nos vemos

Sasuke: -A su amigo- -A dónde vas a ir?-

Naruto: -Me invitaron a la clase de dibujo al ver mi pintura-

Sasuke: -Desanimado- -Ah Okay-

Naruto: -Qué tienes?-

Sasuke: -Después te cuento-

Naruto: -O.o ah bueno… pero estás bien?-

Sasuke: Hmmm…

Hinata: -Viendo que eran las 2:00- Bueno chicos… me retiro –Y al pararme empiezo a despedirme de todos- los veo más tarde…

Pasé con todos y al quedarme enfrente de Naruto a punto de darle su respectivo beso en la mejilla Temari me llamó y de alguna manera volteé y sin querer le di mal (o bien?) el beso y mis labios cayeron exactamente en los de él… mil sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo y reaccionando rápidamente me separo de él y sin hacer o decir nada más corrí a la salida de la universidad, donde se encontraba recargado en el auto mi mejor amigo, tranquilizándome por completo con su gran sonrisa.

Jiraiya: Pero mi… -notando el ajetreo que tenía- preciosa te encuentras bien?

Hinata: Si… -Kami, en esos momento me sentía desfallecer… mi cuerpo temblaba y… y… QUE TONTA SOY! Tuve la oportunidad y la desaproveche!...quiero llorar- no, la verdad no estoy bien

Jiraiya: -Preocupado, acercándose rápidamente a mi- Pero qué te paso?!

Hinata: -Abrazándolo- Perdí una gran oportunidad para besarlo!! Soy una tonta

Jiraiya: o.O Este… -separándose dulcemente y sonriéndome como siempre- Lo harás después… :) ya lo verás

Y sin más palabras nos acomodamos en la limosina de él y nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes más deliciosos de Konoha. Ahí platicamos acerca de todo lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo que no nos habíamos visto y de otras cosillas, como su salud, por ejemplo. En verdad como disfruto el tiempo con este hombre… puedo decir que entre Jiraiya y Naruto no hay tanta diferencia y que ambos saben la manera de hacerme tan, pero tan feliz.

Algunos temas que tratamos fue en primer lugar el viaje, preguntándonos mutuamente si ya estábamos listos y cuáles eran nuestras necesidades; después pasamos a la semana cultural, en donde le conté muy poco, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo… todos los temas factibles hasta que llegamos al que en verdad me interesaba: su nieto.

Jiraiya: Bueno… -dándome los discos donde se encontraba la presentación que tendría- Sé que es algo, pero con lo que te he mandado la vez anterior se complementará

Hinata: No te preocupes, es sencillo y más porque la daré en español.

Jiraiya: Gracias por tu ayuda preciosa

Hinata: -Guardando tanto mi disco como mi lap- No hay de que, al contrario. –Sonriendo- Ya tengo todo listo para el viaje: maleta, ropa y demás accesorios…

Jiraiya: -Interrumpiéndome- Ah! Qué bueno que me acuerdas, tienes vestido de gala?

Hinata: Vestido de gala? No, no tengo

Jiraiya: Bueno… podremos comprarlo estando allá… no debes preocuparte. Lo que sucede es que habrá un coctel y es necesario ir de traje y formales… ¬¬ cosas que son realmente molestas

Hinata: Yo lo compro. Como iré con mis amigas y pues :) no te preocupes

Jiraiya: Está bien… yo mientras te cuento que ya he hecho las reservaciones necesarias y sobretodo… -sonriendo- he apartado una mesa en un maravilloso antro llamado Coco-Bongo! (es un antro muy divertido en México, Cancún para precisar… si tienen la oportunidad de visitarlo… XD no se van a arrepentir) y sé que te va a gustar

Hinata: En serio? Me da mucho gusto!! Ya quiero que sea sábado!

Jiraiya: Yo también…

Hinata: -Sin poderme aguantar más- Jiraiya… Y tu nieto?

Jiraiya: -Sonriendo- Bien… andando de un lado a otro

Hinata: -Con el jugueteo de mis dedos… dando a entender mi nerviosismo- Y… y él ya llegó a Konoha?

Jiraiya: Te lo digo o no… -cruza sus brazos y mirándome fijamente- qué harías si te digo que si?

Hinata: Pues te diría que deseo conocerlo… -Con voz fuerte y alegre- HOY MISMO!!

Jiraiya: -Riendo ante mi respuesta tan espontánea- Hinata, ya llegó pero no puedo presentártelo ya que está ocupado

Hinata: Ocupado?

Jiraiya: Así es… está viendo lo de la universidad

Hinata: En serio? –un poco triste- Bueno… entonces lo podré conocer hasta que regrese…

Jiraiya: En la playa mejor dicho

Hinata: Y crees que le caiga bien?

Jiraiya: Si. Estoy completamente seguro de eso

Hinata: -Contenta- Excelente… me da tanto gusto…

Jiraiya: Y dime, ¿cómo vas con los preparativos del baile? No me has comentado todo

Hinata: Pues, mañana compraremos el vestuario y tendremos el último ensayo en la casa de Dahia, nuestra maestra

Jiraiya: -Realmente feliz- Veo que Por fin regresó esa Hinata feliz

Hinata: Si… muchas gracias por tu ayuda… y vas a ir a verme?

Jiraiya: Ni lo dudes!

Hinata: Excelente, y por lo mismo puedo apartarte el lugar… o pedirle a mis amigos que lo hagan

Jiraiya: Puede ser, pero no debes preocuparte ya que llegaré temprano

Hinata: Pero, me encantaría que los conocieras… son geniales! Y sé que les vas a caer muy bien

Jiraiya: Tú crees? No soy tan viejo para ellos?

Hinata: ¬¬ No

Jiraiya: -Viendo mi cara de molestia- Bueno, bueno :). Pero en verdad no te preocupes, mejor deja que otra persona aproveche ese lugar… puedo asegurarte que tendré un espacio adecuado para ver todo el espectáculo

Hinata: XD Me parece perfecto!

Jiraiya: Y dime, cómo son tus amigos?

Hinata: Como empiezo… hay de todo: Desde la chica fresa hasta el flojo… :) te van a caer muy bien… mis amigas se llaman Temari, Ino, Sakura, Silvie, Tenten… la cual es novia de mi primo Neji…

Jiraiya: -Sorprendido- Tu primo ya tiene novia?! O.o?!

Hinata: Hahahahahaha! Si, así es. Ellos ya son pareja completa XD

Jiraiya: SI que lo suyo fue rápido no?

Hinata: SI… me da tanto gusto, debes de conocerlos

Jiraiya: Lo quiero hacer

Hinata: Continuaré… Ino, la cual es novia de Chouji, otro amigo mío que estudia gastronomía… Shikamaru, auto nombrado "el problemático" –generándole risas al peliblanco- En verdad, no hay momento en que no diga esa palabra… también está Kiba, el chico que me llamó cuando estábamos en ese maravilloso lugar. Sasuke, el cual es novio…

Jiraiya: SASUKE UCHIHA ESTÁ AQUÍ?! –Digamos que oficialmente gritó, obteniendo las miradas de extrañeza de todos los presentes-

Hinata: -Asombrada por su actitud- Acaso lo conoces?

Jiraiya: -Con una cara de Ooppss- Yo… a… si, lo conozco. Es el mejor amigo de mi nieto

Hinata: o.O Sasuke conoce a… Conoce a tu nieto?! Oh por Dios!!

Jiraiya: -Suspirando, resignado- Así es, conozco a Sasuke desde pequeño

Hinata: Pero entonces… TÚ CONOCES A NARUTO?! –Pregunté realmente asombrada, oh por Kami! Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas…-

Jiraiya: Este… yo… yo…

Hinata: Dímelo! Entonces Naruto es amigo también de tu nieto?! –La emoción de saber que las personas que más me importan se conocen me da tanta alegría- Ahora entiendo el porqué te asombraste al nombrarte a Naruto… vamos contéstame!

Jiraiya: Así es… Naruto conoce a mi nieto… mejor de lo que yo lo puedo hacer

Hinata: -Realmente me dejó de a "seis"- En verdad… me da tanto gusto!! Y dime, puedo invitar a Naruto a…

Jiraiya: -Serio- Preciosa, puedo pedirte un favor –Al decirle que si- mira, la verdad es importante que no le comentes nada a Naruto acerca de mi nieto… ya sabes, es sorpresa. Por eso el mantenerlo en secreto. No quiero que mi nieto sepa todo y se arruine la sorpresa que le tengo

Hinata: Bueno… prometo no decirle nada

Jiraiya: Mala… me pusiste nervioso

Hinata: Ooppss lo siento

Jiraiya: No importa. –Serio- además de que… bueno, no debes de mencionarle nada a Naruto de que me conoces y sobretodo de ese chico que me saca canas verdes

Hinata: -Sin dejar de asombrarme y poner una cara de rechazo ante lo que me dijo, ya que… bueno, no me gusta guardar secretos a nadie… a Naruto- ¿Dejarlo en secreto? No entiendo

Jiraiya: -Suspira- Seré corto: Si Naruto se entera de que yo te conozco le dirá a mi nieto como eres y bueno, el secreto que le tengo reservado se perderá… ya que la verdad se muere por conocerte… -mirándome con mucha ternura- para ser franco, vino sólo por ti

Madre mía… ¡el nieto de mi mejor amigo vino solo por mí! Sin más razones que esa acepté guardar el secreto y continuamos felizmente con nuestra plática…

(DAHIA: Como una pequeña intromisión mía… entre las calles cercanas a la gran residencia de estudiantes de ese gran lugar caminaba una contenta y animada Silvie, después de…)

Silvie: Dios!! Ya voy, ya voy!! –Sonaba desesperadamente su móvil, el cual ya llevaba 3 llamadas perdidas- ¿Dónde se metió? –La pobre buscaba entre su mochila ese aparato ruidoso, desesperándola por completo- ¡LO TENGO! –Al contestar- ¿Si?

…. –Gritando- PERO PORQUÈ TARDASTE TANTO?!

Silvie: o.O Emo-kun? Qué…

Sasuke: -Seco- No es momento que me llames así, necesito tu ayuda… -tono "alegre"- y puede ser que te diviertas

Silvie: -Riendo- Divertirme? Explícame

Sasuke: Digamos que una ojiblanca traumó a un idiota por un contacto "accidental"

Silvie: -Extrañada- ¿Hinata le hizo algo a Naru-chan?

Sasuke: Ven y podrás comprobarlo

Silvie: ¿Dónde están?

Sasuke: Acabamos de llegar a la residencia

Silvie: Perfecto, estoy en 10 minutos

Sasuke: -Alegre- Pues te recomiendo que llegues pronto para que no se le pase lo tarado

Silvie: o.O ¿Tarado?

Sasuke: Corre, estamos en mi recámara –Y cuelga-

Ante esas palabras salió corriendo y al cabo de 5 minutos llegó a ese lugar donde le aguardaría una gran sorpresa. Cuando tocó a la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke "gritando", para que después se abriera la puerta lentamente… dándole un ataque de risa por lo que encontró de inmediato: Si los ojos de Naruto fueran rojos (ya que le salían corazoncitos de ellos) se acoplaría perfectamente a la expresión de tonto enamorando babeando, agregando que esta mirada estaba perdida en el "espacio"… mencionaba cosas sin sentido, obviamente haciendo elución a Hinata… y pues, su rubor en las mejillas con franjas le daba un toque total de un hombre perdidamente enamorado.

Silvie: -Después de que se le pasara el "ataque de risa"- Pero Naru-chan… tienes cara de idiota… más de lo normal! Hahahahaha! Está corriendo en un campo de florecitas de la mano con Hinata….

Sasuke: ¡¿Y dices que yo soy el emo?! Hahahahaha! Está en el limbo -Viendo que su amigo no reaccionaba- Pero mira como lo dejó Hinata… hubieras visto la escenita que este idiota se montó en la escuela

Silvie: Cuenta

Sasuke: Pues…

-Flash back-

Al irse corriendo Hinata hacia la salida, todos los presentes se quedaron a la expectativa de la expresión del Uzumaki, el cual estuvo algunos minutos mirando hacia donde había corrido la mujer que le robaba algunas de sus noches (algo que nadie sabía obviamente).

Sasuke: -Que, junto con Sakura y Temari, los cuales habían visto todo quedaron asombrados- o.O Na…

Naruto: -OH DIOS!!- –Gritó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo- -Sasuke - baka… me… me besó… ¡ME BESO! ¡¿LO VISTE?!--Y tomando de los hombros al mencionado- -DIOS!! ES… es… es…-

--Fin flash back.--

Sasuke: Y desde ahí puso esa cara… y como nos dio pena lo trajimos aquí

Silvie: -Que no paraba de reír- Veo que a esos dos se les dio ya

Sasuke: ¿Pero ahora como lo despertamos?

Silvie: -Con una mirada de juguetona- ¿Tienes agua con hielos?

Sasuke: -Sin entender la pregunta- si, ¿por?

Silvie: Tráelo y verás… -sale el moreno y a los 2 minutos regresa y ve que la situación no ha cambiado- Vamos hombre, dame el vaso –lo toma- Ahora si… va a despertar

Y sin dejar su risa maliciosa se acerca al shockeado y lanzando el frío líquido en sus pantalones (entre sus piernas para precisar) provocó que Naruto despertara precipitadamente y de un brinco se levantara del asiento.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Silvie & Sasuke: Hahahahaha! (aclarando que el ojinoche estaba en un colapso por el ataque de risa que le dio)

Naruto: TU!! Qúe demonios hiciste Ero-Silvie!!

Silvie: Pues… -Con un tono que hizo que el rubor ya presente del ojiazul aumentara en exceso y que Sasuke se dejara caer por semejante risa- es que con lo imaginativo que andabas capaz nos montas una escena aquí… -rematando con la acción de los hombres- y pues, sabes que "eso" debe verlo y disfrutarlo Hinata, no yo

Hahahaha! Después de esas palabras Naruto salió literalmente corriendo de esa habitación, sabiendo que Ero-Silvie y Ero-Emo-kun se lo comerían vivo con esos comentarios. Cuando dejó el lugar Silvie no pudo dejar de divertirse al ver al serio y regio Emo-kun reírse como lo hacía… como nunca lo vió. "Veo que Naruto en verdad es especial para ti"…

(DAHIA: Final de mi intromisión, regresando con la narradora…)

Y estando a punto de pagar la cuenta mí mejor amigo (que no dejo que yo sacara mi cartera) sonó mi móvil, y disculpándome me dirigí hacia los sanitarios para tomar la llamada.

Hinata: Hola mujer!

…: Hola Hina-chan! Hasta que contestas

Hinata: Lo siento Silvie… pero estoy comiendo con un amigo mío y no…

…: -Realmente exaltada- ¡¿Cómo que con un amigo?! ¿Quién es?

Hinata: -riéndome- No es lo que tú crees… se llama Jiraiya y créeme, puede ser mi abuelo

Silvie: Ji… Jiraiya? –Noté que su tono de voz era un poco raro, nervioso-

Hinata: Así es. Pero bueno, dime, ¿para que soy buena?

Silvie: Para satisfacer a mi hermano Naruto en todos los sentidos o en lo que el deseé… ¿qué te parece?

Hinata: -Supongo que me sonrojé ante ese comentario- SILVIE!! –Contesté molesta- Mujer, acaso no puedes de…

Silvie: -Interrumpiéndome- Perdón, mujer… lo siento. ¿Puedo verte ahora?

Hinata: -Sorprendida- ¿Ahora?

Silvie: Si, en si estoy afuera de tu habitación… ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Hinata: -Riéndome por conocer a esta mujer- No, ya estamos a punto de irnos, espero legar en 20 minutos

Silvie: EXCELENTE! Entonces te espero, adiós! –Y colgó-

Al terminar me dirigí nuevamente a la mesa con Jiraiya y me estaba esperando con su clásica sonrisa.

Jiraiya: ¿Lista?

Hinata: SI

Jiraiya: Regresarás a la Universidad?

Hinata: No, Silvie, una amiga mía me espera en la residencia

Jiraiya: Entonces te llevo allá –en verdad se veía contento-

Hinata: Muchas gracias

Y sin más nos fuimos, siendo muy divertido el camino ya que estuvimos platicando de todo de nuevo y la verdad, verlo con esa sonrisa me llenaba de una felicidad increíble. "qué afortunado es el nieto de mi amigo, como lo quiero y deseo cuidar" me dije mientras me despedía de él y bueno, al partir corrí para no dejar a mi amiga sola.

(DAHIA: Yo de nuevo, hehe aquí viene otro detalle… espero que no se molesten)

Silvie: OH! YA era hora de que me llamaras… -Contesta- Ero-Sennin, hace tiempo que debiste de haberme llamado, te estaba esperando… Hahahahaha! ¿Tenemos que planear todo de nuevo?... ¬¬ dios me dices que no sea obvia y tú le sueltas lo de Sasuke… Okay me parece interesante… Entendido, yo me encargo de ella… deja de ser pervertido… hehehe, si ya se lo dieron… pero ambos han de estar… Hahahahaha! Pervertido, pero creo que tienes razón… bueno, hasta al rato… -cuelga-

(DAHIA: espero que sea la última del capítulo)

Cuando llegué al tercer piso encontré a Silvie recargada en mi puerta con cierta sonrisa que me daba a entender que no había hecho algo bueno. Me acerqué a ella y con un gran abrazo me recibió. –Ahora si, hablemos- Me dijo cuando abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar.

Silvie: Bueno… necesitaba hablarte por lo del baile que vamos a hacer y por otras cosillas –sonriendo- ya que hoy es un excelente día

Hinata: -Ruborizada supongo- Eso si... un buen día

Silvie: -Al notar mi rubor- ¿Qué te pasó traviesa?

Hinata: YO... bueno… -jugando con mis dedos- sin querer bese a Naruto en la boca y salí corriendo como cobarde… no me atreví a…

Silvie: -Se escuchaba molesta y asombrada- ¿Cómo que no le diste el beso? Hahahahaha! Si que andas mal amiga

Hinata: Es que yo…

Silvie: Esas oportunidades no se desperdician, pero igual… tendrás otro chance.

Hinata: Yo no… -Callé cuando tocaron a mi puerta- ¿Si?

…: Este… hehehe! Busco a ero-Silvie

Dios, ¡era Naruto! Sin poderlo evitar me ruboricé y sin fuerzas en mis piernas me paré para darle paso a mi… a mi amigo. –A… adelante Naruto-

Naruto: -Un poco nervioso- Este… gracias… -a mi amiga- Ero-Silvie… ¿tienes el número de Tilo? Dahia me pidió llamarle para lo del micrófono que utilizaré

Silvie: Claro… -se acercó a su bolsa y con una cara de asombro nos miró y sonrió- ¡Ooppss! Lo siento, olvidé mi teléfono con Sasuke... ahora regreso –y sin poder hacer algo nos quedamos solos-

¡Qué hago! Al quedarnos solos el silencio se interpuso entre nosotros… agregando el patético e incontrolable juego de mis dedos… Tenía que decirle lo que siento pero… ¿qué hago? Por lo menos debo de aclarar lo que pasó hoy ya que no quiero perderlo por un accidente (muy deseado)… cuando estaba a punto de decirle que lo sentía mucho él habló:

Naruto: Hinata… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo esta tarde?

Hinata: Pues… yo… tenía una cita –cuando dice esa palabra sus ojos se opacaron- y me estaba esperando

Naruto: ¿Cita? –Suspiró- Ah... bueno… ¿y te divertiste?

Hinata: SI… él es genial (rayos, no me preguntes más ya que no puedo decirte nada de nada)

Naruto: Me da gusto –Realmente no sonaba tan convencido-

Hinata: -Cuando puso sus manos en su nuca me di cuenta que estaba cambiado de ropa- Naruto… -recibo un ¿eh?- ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?

Hehehehe! Se ruborizó completamente y cambiando su mirada hacia la ventana me dijo "nada… un accidente". Yo reí ante su comportamiento que tanto amo. Amor, Kami… lo amo como una loca y no me atrevo a decírselo… estuve pensándolo mucho y, después de darle tantas vueltas, me dije que ya era tiempo de darle un beso bien… necesitaba dárselo o morir en el intento… estábamos solos y tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Así que me acerqué lentamente mientras él me daba su explicación… después puse una de mis manos en su hombro, haciendo que se callara y se ruborizara… y estando a punto de lanzarme a él supe que moriría en el intento: entró estrepitosamente Silvie y al no esperarlo me caí, sin que el rubio pudiera hacer algo.

Tanto ella como mi… el rubio me miraron extrañados y con mi "me tropecé yo sola" no pude parar sus risas por algunos minutos. Y aguantando su risa fue Naruto el que me ayudó a levantarme.

Silvie: Te dejo sola con él y te caes… te pasas

Naruto: Oye!! No la molestes… eso puede pasar

Silvie: Lo sé… -con una cara realmente malvada- O puede ser que te quedes choqueado por un accidente y te pierdas en el limbo pensando en eso y lo peor… pudiste darnos una escena de… -no pudo terminar ya que las manos del ojiazul le taparon la boca-

Naruto: -Regresando esas rojizas mejillas- No le hagas caso… me voy… -nervioso completamente- Silvie mándame después el número… -la suelta pero la ve de tal manera que ella calló- Adiós guapas

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	18. Un fin y el inicio de todo

**Destino Quizás?**

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, me emociona mucho que lo hagan... y como un favor especial, regálenme un rewiew... ya que me ayudan a inspirarme mucho!_

_Me reporto a las 2:51 am hora de Mexiko-Stadt y pues, perdonarán si se me ha ido una falta de ortografía... prometo revisarla si es que queda algo malo._

_también quiero decir que los EMo los respeto mucho. así que no deseo que piensen que los trato mal o algo... porfavor._

_Y sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo... _

**_NOTA: Especifico que..._**

- - diálogos en alemán, dando a entender que los personajes manejan el idioma enfrente de los que no entienden hehe

Dalogos en bávaro (dialecto en la zona sur de Alemania, en Munich)

Este capítulo me inspiré en una experiencia un poco incómoda en Italia... Espero que no lo tomen a mal y como digo... no tengo nada contra nadie y mis experiencias son mias... entenderán el porqué el enojo ante Pein...

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Un fin y el inicio de todo**

Y lo vi partir. Estaba completamente embobada con semejante hombre y… ¡porque no le di ese beso bien y demostrarle cuánto lo amo! Y terminando la expresión tan "yo sé todo lo que sientes" de Silvie… esa mujer si podía leer ante mis pensamientos y sentimientos, por lo que la vi sin ninguna expresión (evitando ruborizarme) y ante un "bueno, tenemos que ver lo del baile" cerré la puerta con llave y continuamos con nuestra plática.

Ambas nos quedamos varias horas planeando lo que haríamos y demás cosas… agregando una pequeña conversación acerca del profesor de literatura, el cual empezaba a generarle a mi amiga ese rubor que mucho tiempo estuvo escondido. Me parece que le atrae y pues, haré lo que tenga en mis manos para ayudarla.

Al quedar que bailaríamos la de I'm slave 4 you…

Y con un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al domingo por la noche… horas antes de que el evento comenzara. Dahia nos había citado en su casa desde temprano para poder darle punto final a nuestros bailes y a nuestro vestuario que compramos el viernes.

Yo me encontraba sentada en el sillón meditando todo lo que habíamos comprado del vestuario para nuestros bailes, espacialmente para el de Britney y no puedo quejarme… todo está listo y preparado, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme apenada al pensar en que ocuparé en público ese traje. Según Sakura alzará mi atractivo pero es demasiado provocativo y tengo miedo mostrar mi muy mala figura: a qué hombre le gustan las caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y estos dos pares que… según Silvie Naruto va a quedar idiotizado, pero yo lo dudo… hablando de él no lo he visto desde esa vez, creo que lo traen de "aquí y por allá" por lo del grupo musical. Lo extraño mucho…

-¡Hinata! –alguien me gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos, contestándole un "¿eh?"- la tierra llamando a Hinata… ¡Vamos mujer, es el último ensayo!-

-Lo siento Ino- me estiré y sonriendo -lo que pasa es que…- y callé al ver en el balcón a Dahia,y al quedarme ahí, la rubia siguió mi mirada -¿sabes que le pasa?-

-Ni idea… está así desde el viernes-

-Iré a verla, ¿puedes ayudarme con las demás?– Viendo como mi amiga Silvie molestaba a Sakura, tratando de sacarle información acerca de "Emo-kun" y a Temar, la cual no dejaba de preguntarle cosas a Tenten, haciéndola sonrojar-

-Será un placer… me tiene tan intrigada la frentuda con la cita del sábado…-

Y no pude evitar reír fuertemente cuando escuché la gran pregunta de Ino. Pobre Sakura… Salí al balcón y me acerqué lentamente a mi amiga, encontrándola perdida en sus pensamientos y observando detenidamente un anillo en su mano izquierda. -¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté suavemente, obteniendo su atención.

-Nada…- suspiró y regresó su vista a la nada.

-¿Qué tienes?– volví a insistir, pero lo que recibí fue una mirada triste

-¿Te gusta tanto Naruto?- me lo soltó así sin más, haciéndome sonrojar.

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba. -¿Pe… perdon… perdona?-

-Nada… disculpa la pregunta- y Dahia se recargó nuevamente y tomó de su cerveza.

-Tú nada no sonó a "nada"… sonó a "algo"- Respondí seria, preocupada. -¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?-

-No es eso Hina…- suspiró y miro un anillo en su mano izquierda –Pensaba acerca del montaje de todas, se ven geniales-

-Yo…-

-¿Nerviosa?- Me interrumpió y sonrió.

-Un poco-

-No debes de estarlo… te vas a ver genial y por ahí matarás a un rubio que…-

-¿Qué tienes?- volví a insistir. No podía quitar el dedo sobre el renglón por el hecho de ver tanta tristeza en esos ojos azules.

-No dejes de luchar por Naruto. Sé que a veces es un poco tonto y testarudo pero es un gran hombre… hazlo feliz-

-Bueno yo…- esos nervios y jugueteo de mis dedos me delató. Mientras hablaba no pude ruborizarme y… momento, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso ahora? –Dahia…-

-Lo que sientes por él es muy grande y te recomiendo que le dediques todos tus bailes… he acomodado los horarios de tal manera de que no se empalmaran con los del concierto (espero que se diga así)-

-Lo prometo, pero tienes que decirme qué tienes- insistí una vez más.

-Yo…- y buscó a la luna –quiero que Naru-chan sea muy feliz y qué mejor que sea contigo. Los conozco a los dos lo suficiente para saber eso…- agachó su mirada –ya que ha sufrido mucho- recordé lo que me comentó la otra vez y suspiré, pero me sorprendí por lo que dijo mi amiga después –No puedo creer que después de tanto dolor aún pueda sonreír de esa manera… teniendo una sonrisa tan franca y sincera… a mí me cuesta tanto trabajo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Mi vida no ha sido de color de rosa. Como sabes mis padres se separaron cuando apenas Silvie tenía 3 años, quedando ella con mi padre y yo con mi madre- sonrió –y me alegra que ella no haya vivido con mamá-

-¿Y eso?- Nunca había logrado que Dahia me contara su historia… según Silvie es algo que le cuesta trabajo expresar…

-Mi madre era una mujer fría, dedicada solamente en su trabajo… al contrario de mi padre, un hombre alegre y dado a sus hijas. Cuando se separaron decidieron separarnos a Silvie y a mi… y pues yo…- calló unos momentos y cuando tomó un poco más de su bebida continuó- realmente no conocí el cariño de mi madre… de una familia. Ella estaba con sus asuntos y por lo mismo yo era fría… distante a la gente y entregada al baile. –Sonrió, pero reflejaba tanta tristeza- y cuando cumplí 18 años me auto regalé un viaje por Europa… y conocí a un chico austriaco encantador…-

Y calló. En esos momentos no supe que hacer: necesitaba tanto conocer su pasado y así ayudarla, pero no podía obligarla. Quedamos algunos minutos en silencio y después de eso no pude más y le pregunté.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí? No soy muy madura que digamos pero…- ruborizada- puedo ayudarte-

-Eres más madura de lo que tú crees- contestó seria sin voltear a verme –pero es algo que a nadie se lo he dicho- sonrió un poco- bueno, sólo una hermana un poco curiosa que tengo-

-Hahahaha cierto, esa Silvie nos saca todo-

-Él cambió mi vida por completo- suspiró –lo conocí hace 6 años en un accidente de bicicleta. Iba caminando muy contenta en las calles de Viena cuando un idiota –veo que su mirada bajó y su rostro reflejaba tanta tristeza- se atravesó en mi camino y ambos caímos… estaba tan apenado y al final tardó 2 horas en convencerme a tomar un café y hacerme reír.

Con el tiempo y un maravilloso encuentro en mi ciudad empezamos a salir- tomó de nuevo –y al año nos hicimos novios-

¿Novios? Pero Dahia es soltera… ¿Qué pasó?

-y a los dos me pidió matrimonio- y ante esas palabras tocó tiernamente el anillo que ahora tenía un significado para mí-

-¿Y qué pasó?- Al quedarse callada no pude mirar esos ojos que comenzaban a llorar.

-15 días antes de la boda… dijo que iría por nuestra cena… pero nunca llegó…- y sin poderlo evitar corrí a abrazarla dejando que desahogara su tristeza –murió en el hospital… murió en mis manos-

-¡OH Dios!- y la abracé fuertemente.

-De… después regresé a la casa de mi madre esperando su consuelo y ayuda… pero me encontré con nada- se separó de mi y se secó sus lágrimas –dijo que era mi culpa por enamorarme además de que no necesitaba de mis problemas ya que ella tenía los suyos propios. Y fue cuando mi padre me llamó al enterarse de todo y me suplicó que me fuera a vivir con ellos a Venezuela. Al principio tuve miedo, en parte al idioma… no obstante mis ganas de verlos fue enorme y pues a la semana estuve con mi familia-

-Ahora…- yo también estaba llorando. Nunca me imaginé que eso le pasara a mi amiga –ahora entiendo el porqué no conocías a Naruto y a Sasuke… incluyendo a Sai-

-Hehe… si- secó mis lágrimas –y regresamos a Alemania cuando mi madre sufrió un accidente, pero murió a los días y me dejó como su única heredera y tenía que arreglar todos sus papeles-

-Pero… ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Con qué?-

-Con "eso"- y señalé su anillo.

-yo le juré a él que nada ni nadie nos separaría y bueno, Naruto, Silvie, Sasuke y el viejo lograron alegrarme…- sonriendo- y el viernes cumplió 3 años de muerto-

-Ahora entiendo el porqué…-

-Prométeme que cuidarás del rubio- tomando mis manos –yo no estuve con él pero sé que, al igual que a mí, su familia trabajó arduamente para hacerlo como es ahora. Antes era muy temeroso y solitario y peleaba por todo. Primero luchó el viejo, después Silvie, Sasuke, yo…- y sonriendo ampliamente –y ahora lo haces tú-

-¿Yo?-

-No cometas el error de dejarlo ir… y al terminar la semana cultural hablaremos de cuánto lo ayudas- ahora si con una gran sonrisa, diciéndome que necesitaba desahogarse -¡Ahora a ensayar!

Y así, bajo un abrazo, nos dirigimos a la sala donde encontramos a todas haciéndole preguntas a Sakura… al parecer la fama que tanto presume Sasuke-kun acerca de su físico llegó a todos los lados…

-¡Tercera llamada… Tercera!- la voz de una mujer avisó el inicio al tan esperado evento, apagando las luces de todo el auditorio.

¡Dios! Eran las 2 de la tarde y estábamos en el aula magna presenciando el inicio de todo. Estábamos todas sentadas en la 8° fila (era el mejor lugar, apartado obviamente por Dahia) esperando ver a nuestros amigos / amados. Yo traía puesto un vestido negro holgado encima de mi vestimenta de nuestro primer baile: Wait a minute de Pussycat Dolls. ¡Estaba nerviosa! Y más porque en esos momentos se encendieron las luces del escenario, mostrándonos al grupo "Konoha", integrado por Sasuke, que tocaría la guitarra, Silvie sería la vocalista y tendría a su maravillosa guitarra como aliada, Lee con la Batería, Naruto como vocalista y Kiba siendo el tecladista. Por desgracia a todas no nos tocó un programa completo y no supe que canción interpretarían.

Silvie se veía espectacular: ese bustier negro con ataduras blancas y esa falda con los mismos colores que le llegaba antes de la rodilla… ¡wow! Le alzaba su figura de una manera tan espectacular, dejando a varios con la boca abierta. Y no puedo negar que todas… absolutamente TODAS quedamos idiotizadas por los especímenes masculinos que teníamos (bueno, he de confesar que yo sólo miré a cierto brujo de mis desgracias): Hasta Lee se veía guapo. Todos portaban trajes negros y camisas blancas, pero la diferencia es que Sasuke-kun se dejó desabrochada la camisa hasta el inicio de su pecho y no llevaba corbata, dejando ver un cuerpo atlético que le sacó baba a la pelirrosa (y a muchas más obviamente)… y Naruto tenía puesta una corbata que había dejado floja y con el cuello de su camisa arreglado de tal manera que … ¡Tráiganme un babero!

-Muy buenas noches!- Empezó Silvie –sean todos bienvenidos a esta vigesimosegunda semana cultural en la universal Nacional de Konoha –se escuchan muchos murmullos y gritos –como saben, nosotros abriremos este maravilloso evento…-

-Estando orgullosos de poder compartir el talento y el poder de la juventud que tenemos todos los participantes en todas las áreas impartidas en esta maravillosa universidad- Lee siguió e hizo reír a todos los presentes con su comentario.

-Y esperamos que se diviertan mucho con cada uno de los espectáculos que hemos preparado para ustedes…- Kiba continuó y se ganó uno que otro grito de mujeres.

-Y antes de comenzar le agradecemos a la directiva de la universidad sus esfuerzos para poder hacer que el día de hoy tengamos tan grata celebración- Sasuke terminó de decir con su voz tan varonil que… en verdad todas buscaron a cierta ojiverde que no pudo esconder su rubor y su orgullo por poseer semejante hombre.

-¡Vieja esta te la dedicamos!- Naruto comentó riendo y todos le seguimos… para después escuchar un grito desde el palco de la directiva diciendo "me las vas a pagar Naruto".

-Hehehehe… sorry Großmutti (abuelita)- Naruto se acomodó en su lugar –ahora, ¡comencemos!-

Y entre gritos y aplausos empezaron a tocar, llenándonos de una energía y felicidad sin igual. ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo… ¡esa canción me encanta! La reconocí inmediatamente, siendo una canción de Seether : "Broken" (de./watch?vCoUOrLe4vlY)

Sasuke empezó con la guitarra, sus movimientos eran precisos y en verdad la pose que adquirió al tomar la guitarra lo hacía ver tan sexy. Pero callé al ver como mi rubio tomó el micrófono con ambas manos y empezó a cantar. En verdad que ambos son demasiado… mejor pongo atención.

Naruto:  
I_ wanted you to know  
that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away._

_I keep your photograph  
and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

!Qué voz! !Dios! Ahora entiendo el porqué estuvieron tan asombrados al escucharlo… ¡Te amo Naruto!

_Ambos:  
'Cause I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light _

_When you're gone away_

No cabe duda… su sincronización era perfecta. ¡Me han dejado impactada! Y agregando el talento de Sasuke y su guitarra… perfecto.

_Naruto:  
you've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore  
_

En ese momento todos entraron acompañando al guitarrista. Me he quedado sin palabras…

Silvie:  
_the worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high  
and steal my pain_

Naruto & Silvie

_away_  
_There's so much_

Silvie

_left to learn_

Ambos:  
_and no one left to fight_

Silvie:  
_I want to hold you high  
and steal your pain_

Ambos:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light_

_When you gone away_

Los demás hacen un juego acústico excelente, mientras Naruto deja su micrófono para acercarse a Silvie, donde se miraron como cómplices y ambos pusieron una mano en el micrófono, entrecruzándolas lentamente.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light_

_When you gone away_

Juego de voz de Silvie y el grupo tocando con tanto entusiasmo que enchinaron el cuero de varios… ¡En verdad hacen un excelente grupo! Ambos vocalistas zafaron el micrófono y caminaron al centro sin separarse.

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light_

_When you gone…_

Y se acercaron más, ella retiró su mano un momento y tomando la corbata, la acomodó de tal manera que la dejó bien puesta y lo abrazó.

Naruto & Silvie:  
_you've gone away_

Naruto:

_You don't feel me  
anymore_

y ante las últimas palabras ellos juntaron sus rostros y Silvie se recargó en el hombro de Naruto… ¡Aplaudimos hasta cansarnos! ¡Excelente manera de iniciar un evento de estos! Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y aplaudimos… realmente fueron muy buenos.

Después Naruto tomó otra guitarra y dejó a Silvie sola, se desabrochó la corbata y la aventó muy lejos de él. Ante eso Sasuke no pudo evitar reír. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, tengo que preguntarle después… ya que empezaron a tocar de nuevo, deseando que jamás terminaran ya que tocaban mis canciones favoritas: My Immortal de Evanescence.

Y como debía de ser, Kiba empezó a tocar e inclusive las luces ayudaron mucho ya que lo iluminaban sólo a él y a Silvie, la cual empezó a cantar, no sin antes dejar el micrófono en su base y sonreírnos a todos.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

El movimiento de sus manos era acorde de la música. Me encanta la voz de esa mujer.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó… y realmente me llené de celos al ver cómo le cantaba al oído. Y la muy Silvie se quedó unos segundos hasta que el propio rubio se separó de ella.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Y no conforme con eso, fue después con Sasuke y lo abrazó, dejando a Sakura helada… creo que su objetivo final era hacernos repelar… ¡Y lo logró! Pero nos calmamos al ver como Sasuke sonrió levemente, haciendo que ella se separara y se dirigiera al centro del escenario.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years

Naruto & Silvie (siendo la voz del rubio como apoyo solamente)

_But you still have  
All of me  
_

Silvie:  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

Colocó nuevamente el micrófono en su lugar.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Naruto hace un juego pequeño con su voz.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All...of me  
All...of me  
All...of me  
All..._

Y terminó agachando la Mirada. !!Wow!! Su voz es fenomenal y nos han dejado esos dos, mejor dicho, esos cinco sin aliento. ¡No quiero imaginarme como será el cierre! Sin embargo, cuando esperábamos que tocaran otra canción nuevamente, ellos rieron y dejaron que un sonido proveniente desde uno de los palcos llamara nuestra atención, para después encontrar a un chico alto, de cabello café claro, vestido simplemente con una playera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla y, confesándolo, con una figura de 10… él era muy guapo.

-Buenas tardes chicos… me alegra escuchar que estas voces nos acompañarán toda la semana- haciendo una mezcla de música pop nos hizo gritar a todos –y espero que con mi ayuda logren estos chicos lo que han provocado en todos ustedes- y bailando continuó mezclando… poniendo desde Rihanna hasta Rammstein. –Bien, ahora quiero agradecer a Tsunade por dejarme participar en esto y a Dahia (haciendo que todos los que la conocíamos gritáramos de gusto) que me ha llamado e invitado a participar… sin olvidar a todos los de la banda y especialmente al demonio que estimo como mi hermano- ríe y niega con la cabeza- Si Sasuke, no pongas esa cara- volteé a verlo y Sasuke de pronto se puso serio –El Uzumaki es mi hermano pequeño, y por lo mismo daré mi introducción con él… Ich brauche deine Stimme, Naruto… (necesito tu voz, Naruto)-

-WAAAASSSS? (¿Queeeeé?) !¿O.o?! Meine Stimme? Warum? (Mi voz? Por qué?)- estaba asombrado y ruborizado.

-Leben… (vivir)- el DJ lo soltó así nada más.

-Ach so! (ah ya!)- Naruto sonrió –Okay… Aber nur dieses Mal (okay… pero solo esta vez)-

-Super… ¡Bienvenidos sean todos!-

Y quedando todos asombrados y sin entender claramente lo que pasaba dejamos que ellos siguieran con lo suyo, y cuando empezó la canción reí mucho y les entendí por fin. Esa es de un músico alemán llamado Schiller y la canción se llama Leben... I Feel You.

Naruto se colocó en el lugar de Silvie y empezó a cantar, no sin antes regalarnos una de esas maravillosas sonrisas.

_I feel you..._

_I feel you...  
in every stone  
in every leaf of every tree  
that you ever might have grown_

I feel you...  
in everything  
in every river that might flow  
in every seed you might have sown

I feel you...

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

Voz de Silvie como fondo.

I_ feel you...  
in every vein  
in every beating of my heart  
each breath I take  
in every breath I'll ever take_

_I feel you...  
anyway...  
in every tear that i might shed  
in every word I've never said_

_I feel you..._

_i feel you..._

_I feel you...  
I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_In every vein  
in every beating of my heart  
in every breath I'll ever take_

_i feel you..._

_Anyway...  
in every tear that i might shed  
in every word I've never said_

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

_I feel you..._

Okay, el trabajo de ambos era excelente… ¿Acaso Naruto era un cantante frustrado que ocupa la regadera? Nunca lo había escuchado cantar y si antes estaba un poco loca por él… ¡Ahora necesito el manicomio! Me encantó y no solo a mí, hasta los del escenario aplaudían felices y bueno, reímos al ver como las mejillas con franjas se colorearon de rojo. En verdad como lo amo.

Después de despedirse salieron del escenario y nosotras corrimos a los camerinos ya que después del turno de un chico que desarrollaría un mini monólogo acerca de lo tedioso que es estudiar física nos tocaba a nosotras. ¡Qué nervios!

Continuará...

Gracias por leer el fic y por favor, regálenme un review... ya que me ayuda a inspirarme y a seguir con todo! GRacias a eso yo sigo aquí! Sólo por mis mejores amigos, que son todos los lectores (que les encanta el NaruHina y no quieren separarlos jamás!)


	19. Baile

**Destino Quizás?**

_Gomen... Entschuldigung... sorry... perdón... pardon... AAAAHHHH! lamento el retraso del fic. _

_Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios ni de ustedes pero... !Alguien muy cercano a mí ha dado jacke mate a mi ordenador y por ello no tengo acceso a mis archivos!!!! y pues, como no podía dormir (dos bellos y maravillosos durmientes que me encanta observar XD.... Sylvie eres toda una tia... Nick hizo pucheros!!) hoy no se me ocurrió otra cosa que continuar este fic que tanto me gusta._

_Espero que no estén desanimados y hayan dejado de leer la historia. Espero no tardarme para la continuación, pero hasta que no recupere nada, no aseguro._

_Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera... HUBIERA PATEADO EL TRASERO RE SASUKE Y PAIN MORIRÌA DE UNA MANERA DEMASIADO SADICA!!! MATO A JIRAIYA!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... (sorry, me enojé mas de la cuenta XD)..._

_Ahora si..._

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Baile**

**  
**

Okay, el trabajo de ambos era excelente… ¿Acaso Naruto era un cantante frustrado que ocupa la regadera para practicar? Nunca lo había escuchado cantar y si antes estaba un poco loca por él… ¡Ahora necesito el manicomio! Me encantó y no solo a mí, hasta los del escenario aplaudían felices y bueno, reímos al ver como las mejillas con franjas se colorearon de rojo. En verdad como lo amo.

Después de despedirse salieron del escenario y nosotras corrimos a los camerinos ya que después del turno de un chico que desarrollaría un mini monólogo acerca de lo tedioso que es estudiar física nos tocaba a nosotras. ¡Qué nervios!

Así que nos dirigimos a nuestro destino y ahí nos estaba esperando una sonriente Dahia, la cual nos dio las indicaciones correspondientes y las últimas instrucciones. ¡Oh mein Gott! Sé que este baile lo practicamos mucho pero tenía tantos nervios… lo bueno es que todas portábamos los mismos trajes y no me hacía sentir tan mal: una blusa café claro en forma de triángulo tapaba lo que tenía que ocultar (que en mi caso y el de Ino tuvimos que ponernos una maya transparente, para evitar un accidente y exhibiciones de más), dejando nuestras espaldas al descubierto (agradezco a Kami que esta tuviera un sostén tipo bikini integrado que se ajustaba con el amarre de atrás…), unos pantalones de licra muy cómodos pero también ajustados de color negro y unos botines con un tacón considerablemente cómodo para bailar del color de la blusa. Pero como teniamos que iniciar cubiertas, utilizamos un saco negro que nos cubría hasta la cadera.

Lo que si nos diferenciamos fue de que nos peinamos de varias maneras: Tenten se dejó el cabello suelto y se lo alació, Ino se lo enchinó un poco y lo dejó caer libremente en sus hombros, Sakura se hizo una media cola y Temari siguió con su peinado tradicional. Yo me hice una cola de caballo y arregle mi fleco para que quedara perfecto.

Estábamos esperando que el chico terminara su monólogo y pues… ¡todas nos vimos cuando él pidió aplausos! Madre santa…. ¡me muero de nervios! Para ser sincera, nunca había bailado en un festival. Mi padre no es de los hombres que desee ver a su hija en semejante espectáculo y mucho menos con este tipo de ropa, pero ahora estoy aquí impaciente y regalaré este baile al ser que me ha dejado completamente feliz… a ese chico que desde que lo ví me ha enamorado…

Como apoyo para quitarnos nuestros nervios tuvimos a Dahia, la cual empezó a dar un pequeño discurso acerca de su clase y de lo importante que es el baile en la vida humana. Hehe, lo que nadie se espera es que Tilo, el amigo de mi mejor amiga, nos va a estar apoyando durante algunos de nuestros bailes.

Para nosotras cayó como el cielo ya que querían disfrazar a Sakura como hombre para poder hacer el papel en la canción, sin embargo el se ofreció (con la condición que le consiguiéramos una cita con Dahia la siguiente semana XD) y con ello, según Sakura, los celos en todos los chicos incrementará considerablemente… ¿acaso Sasuke o Neji podrán molestarse ante eso? Eso será resuelto hasta el final.

Cuando acabó de hablar mi mejor amiga apagaron las luces y con ello nos pudimos organizar de la siguiente manera en el escenario: Ino y Sakura se pusieron en las orillas cercanas a las escaleras laterales, ambas tenían que estar recargadas en la pared, de manos cruzadas y con uno de sus pies apoyados en la pared.

Temari y Tenten al contrario, se sentaron en la orilla del escenario con los pies cruzados y con sus manos apoyadas en el piso de tal manera que podían echar su cabeza para atrás cómodamente. A mí me dejaron en el centro del escenario… abrazando a Tilo. Teníamos que presentarnos como si nosotras cantáramos la canción… y al decir que yo me parecía (aja, como no) a la chica que canta…

Las luces se apagaron y sin más…

La música empezó y fueron iluminadas lentamente Sakura e Ino, las cuales levantaron sus rostros, mostraron sus lentes oscuros y comentaron a observar el lugar. Inmediatamente se incorporaron y caminaron en dirección de Temari y Tenten que se enderezaron cuando las recién llegadas colocaron una mano en sus hombros.

Las cuatro se vieron y ayudándolas a pararse, se acercaron al centro donde nos encontrábamos Tilo y yo... ¡lo estaba abrazando! Hehehehe, yo era la que fingiría ser la cantante del grupo. Me iluminaron después a mí mientras Tilo tomó el micrófono y fingió cantar… yo lo abrazaba con dulzura y acariciaba su pecho.

Tilo:

Everybody listen all over the world (se encontraba cruzado de brazos, por lo que yo le suavicé sus manos y así liberar todo su pecho)  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl

Wait a minute (las demás se acercaron a él y lo rodearon: Sakura y Temari se agacharon para abrazarle las piernas, Ino y Tenten lo abrazaron por la cintura y yo me recargué en su espalda)

Hinata:  
Oh, my baby sexy for sure (le cantaba al oído, y para terminar su mano tomó la mía, pasándola por toda la extendión de su pecho).  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (mientras le acariciaba todo el pecho y cuello)

Tilo:Wait a minute (nos separamos bruscamente de él, y como Tenten era la última, ella tomó su barbilla y finge besarlo)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (nos colocamos en una fila enfrente del palco y comenzamos a bailar)

Wait a minute

Hinata:  
I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (nos agachamos y desabrochamos dos botones de nuestro abrigo)

Tilo:

Wait a minute

Girl, why you do me like that? (giramos en nuestro mismo eje y levantamos nuestros brazos)

You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) (Nos agachamos rápidamente y sentándonos en la orilla del scenario cruzamos nuestras piernas)

Todas:

Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Hinata:

Minding my business, I was doing my dance (comencé a jugar com mi cabello y viendo a todas las chicas, las cuales agarraron las joyas y objetos, seguí imitando la voz de la chica)  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance

Todas:

Wait a minute

Hinata:  
Did I mention he was buying a bar? (nos paramos lentamente y estando enfrente de Tilo comenzamos a empujarlo suavemente, pero cuando una de nosotras lo hacíamos, otra lo abrazaba y besaba, jugando con él)  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard

Wait a minute

Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees

Wait a minute

He been blowing up my phone like he know me (yo lo abracé y besé su mejilla)  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me"

Wait a minute

Tilo:  
Girl, why you do me like that? (nos separamos y nos quitamos nuestros abrigos, mostrando nuestra ropa final)  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back

Wait a minute

Todas:  
Boy, why you tripping like that? (corrimos a diversas partes del escenario y jugamos con nuestros movimientos. Yo levanter mis brazos y recorrí con mis manos mi silueta)  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Tilo:

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money (sacamos papelitos dorados y se los aventamos)  
Can't even call a player back

Wait a minute

Todas:

Boy, why you tripping like that? Estiramos nuestros brazos y mandamus un sin fin de besos al espectador)  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Hinata:  
What is your problem daddy? (mientras las chicas bajaron y estuvieron en el espacio que divide al escenario del palco bailando, moviendo la cadera y jugando con sus brazos, yo me acerqué a Tilo y dejé que me abrazara, colocando su brazo izquierdo entre mi cuello y el derecho en mi cintura)  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (yo acariciaba su mano y recargué mi cabeza en su cuello… movia cadera)

Tilo:

Wait a minute

Hinata:  
Why you be bugging? (agarré sus manos y acariciando sus dedos empecé a separarme de él)  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions now I want you to go (las chicas se sentaron en el scenario y Tenten junto con Ino se quedaron sentadas, mientras Sakura y Tenten se acomodaron atras de ellas)  
So break

(Aventé las manos de Tilo y librándome de él me reuní con las demás y comenzamos a movernos de la siguiente manera: alzamos los brazos para después bajarlos rápidamente, movimos la cadera a la izquierda y derecha para agacharnos mientras movíamos nuestros hombros en círculos).

Con ello Tilo se acercó y jalándome nos hizo levantarnos… lo rodeamos como el inicio mientras comenzó a cantar)

Tilo:  
Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up  
I love the way you strut (tomó mi mano y mirándome jugaba a reclamarme)  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me You just after my dough

Hinata:  
Baby, please, I'm fine (lo solté suavemente y movi mi cuerpo como las demás. Corrimos de Nuevo por el escenario y estuvimos agachándonos y moviendo brazos y piernas, arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha… e inclusive Tenten hizo una vuelta de carro (Dahia: no sé como se dice XD)  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings (Sakura levantó su pié lo más que pudo para que la bajara en el hombre de Ino, la cual se había agachado para recoger papelillos dorados)  
So don't call me no more  
Wait a minute

Tilo:

Wait a minute (en nuestras posiciones movimos la cadera y levantándonos hicimos una fila y movimos pecho y cadera de izquierda a derecha, mientras tomábamos el resto de las joyas y nos la quitábamos)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money (tomó mi  
Can't even call a player back

Wait a minute

Todas:  
Boy, why you tripping like that? (me solté fuertemente, y yendo con las chicas comencé a quitarme las joyas que tenia)  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?

Wait a minute

Tilo:

Girl, why you do me like that?

You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back

Wait a minute

Todas:  
Boy, why you tripping like that? (las demás tomaron las sillas que nos acercaron y se colocaron de diversas maneras: Sakura puso uno de sus pies encima de la silla y acarició suavemente su muslo, Tenten tomó la silla de tal manera que recargó su pecho en el respaldo, Temari se sentó cruzando las piernas e Ino recargó sus codos en el respaldo, alzando las pompas (Dahia: eso se escucha muy gracioso) para cruzar las piernas, sin sentarse)  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that?

Wait a minute

Hinata:  
See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though

Tilo:

Wait a minute

Hinata:  
What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that

Tilo:  
Wait a minute...

Hinata:  
Uh yeah, you can give me that back

Y terminamos… ¡nunca pensé que nos regalaran tantos aplausos! Por desgracia no pudimos ver a los chicos que se encontraban en la octava fila por el hecho de que las luces nos estorbaban, pero igual. Ahora teníamos que salir del escenario y así cambiarnos para poder observar los demás shows.

Tomé mi abrigo y salí de lo más tranquila. ¡Qué bien! Después de todo fue un éxito. Siempre dicen que el primer baile es el más difícil y pues... logramos pasar el cometido. Regresamos al camerino y nos cambiamos, hasta eso era el único del baile del día. Es por ello que me puse unos jeans y una blusa negra. El cabello y maquillaje me lo dejé ya que tendríamos que regresar al evento por el hecho de que Naruto y los demás presentarían un final... ¡DESEABA VERLOS!... mejor dicho.... ¡DESEABA VERLO!

¿Estaría presente? Espero con toda la fuerza de mi corazón que si ya que le dediqué todo mi ser. Llegamos a nuestros ligares, disfrutando de una chica que se encargó de hacer gimnasia... aunque eso era más que eso ya que movía su cuerpo de tal manera de que sus pies lograba colocarlos en sus hombros... ¡impresionante!

-Hasta que llegan- Neji nos apartaba los lugares –Dahia me dijo que tenía que arreglar algunos detalles en el evento de los chicos-

-Ah bueno, gracias Neji- Tenten se acercó a él y dejándonas asombradas este la tomó y la besó de una manera que... ¡la pobre de Tenten quedó pasmada por algunos momentos! Esa era una nueva faceta en mi primo... no quiero imaginarme a los demás (pobre Sakura, lo que le espera XD).

Pasaron algunos chicos (y horas) que mostraron sus aptitudes en el teatro, cine y monólogos... y bueno, lo que estaba esperando con ansias era el siguiente show. Apagaron las luces y se escuchaba poco a poco las guitarras y batería que se emplearía para los músicos.

Pasando 5 minutos se apagaron las luces y... ¡pude verlos!

¡Wow! Esos cinco en realidad son extraordinarios… agregando que el escenario les ayudaba mucho. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y cuando una luz tenue iluminó a Silvie me quedé impactada: traía puesto un bustier rojo sangre con cinturones negros alrededor de su cintura, hombros y brazo izquierdo, un pantalón de piel negro y botas que quedaban acorde con el bustier con tacón alto y su cabello se veía tan bien, dejando caer sus rizos espectaculares.

Y con lo poco que pude ver fueron 3 siluetas atrás de ella… una de ellas era Sasuke, lo puedo reconocer por su porte y su espalda masculina super sexy (espero que Sakura no se entere… pero no puedo evitar decir eso ya que Sasuke es un hombre atractivo… ^^ pero nada como mi Naruto-kun), y los otros dos eran Lee y Kiba… ¿y dónde se encuentra el rubio?

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- Silvie se acercó al micrófono y pude ver más a detalle su vestimenta y puedo decir que se veía despampanante –Hoy cerraremos el día con 3 canciones del grupo de Evanescence… espero que les guste y sobretodo lo disfruten...- y al acomodarse tomando el micrófono las luces se apagaron.

Esperamos algunos segundos y se encendió una luz en uno de los palcos (donde se encontraba Tilo) y para sorpresa de todos encontramos a dos encapuchados y la luz, enfocada a uno de ellos, la cual era muy tenue me dejó identificar una boca muy sexy y unas marcas que conozco muy bien… ¡Era Naruto!

Naruto:  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.

!DIOS QUE SEXY! Y su voz… Era diferente, más ronca y seria… ¡Me muero! Además en la manera en que la luz lo iluminaba parecía un juez…

Silvie:  
going under

Ambos:  
Don't want your hand this time

I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once

Silvie:

wake up for once

Ambos:  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

Silvie:  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under

Naruto:

Going under (en una voz aguda)

Silvie:  
Drowning in you

Naruto:

drowning in you

Silvie:

I'm falling forever

Naruto:

falling forever

Silvie:  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Naruto: (y moviendo los labios Silvie)  
Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.

Ambos: (los 5)

So I don't know what's real

So I don't know what's real and what's not

and what's not

Naruto: (movimiento de

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

Silvie:

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under

Naruto:

going under

Silvie:  
Drowning in you (Naruto: drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (Naruto: falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (Naruto: so far away)  
I won't be broken again (Naruto: again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (Naruto: going under)  
Drowning in you (Naruto: drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (Naruto: falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (Naruto: going under)  
I'm going under (Naruto: drowning in you)  
I'm going under

¡Aplaudimos hasta cansarnos! Me encantó la canción de "Going Under" en sus voces… estoy sin habla y cuando volví a fijarme en Naruto pensé que el babero era una buena opción para poder seguir viendo el espectáculo… ¡Deliciosamente atractivo! Él portaba una playera demasiado ajustada (haciendo que mi imaginación volara de una manera… lo admito, soy toda una pervertida cuando se trata de Naruto) color vino y lo que me dejó impactada es que en esos hilos dorados aparecían mechas negras… y no se veían nada mal…

Bajo esas pequeñas observaciones noté que inicio la siguiente rola y para menos mis gritos y el de todos los presentes se escucharon ya que era una de mis canciones predilectas: "Bring Me To Life"

Silvie:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Mientras cantaba fue acercándose a la orilla del escenario y se sentó, colocando una de sus rodillas en su pecho

Naruto:  
Wake me up

Silvie:  
Wake me up inside

Ambos, por medio del movimiento de sus manos y gestos, trataban de encontrarse y/o alcanzarse… ¡No cabe duda que tienen un gran talento!

Naruto:

I can't wake up

Silvie:  
Wake me up inside

Naruto:

Save me

Y en eso el rubio (mi fututo novio por auto desición) se asomó por el balcón y nos miró a todos… ya que su micrófono era inalámbrico… y estiró su mano para alcanzar la de Silvie, la cual también tenía su mano dirigida al ojiazúl.

Silvie:  
call my name and save me from the dark

Naruto:

Wake me up

Silvie:  
bid my blood to run

Naruto:

I can't wake up

Silvie:  
before I come undone

Naruto:

Save me

Silvie:  
save me from the nothing I've become

En eso se acostó dejando su pie colgando… tendiendo una pose demasiado sensual y Naruto se sentó en la orilla del palco… ¡DIOS! Aunque me da miedo que se vaya a caer, se ve tan sexy… ¡te amo!

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

Naruto:

Wake me up

Silvie:  
Wake me up inside

Naruto:  
I can't wake up

Silvie:  
Wake me up inside

Naruto:

Save me

Silvie:  
call my name and save me from the dark

Naruto:

Wake me up

Silvie:  
bid my blood to run

Naruto:

I can't wake up

Silvie:  
before I come undone

Naruto:

Save me

Silvie:  
save me from the nothing I've become

Ambos:

Bring me to life

Lee:

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Ambos:

Bring me to life

En ese momento Silvie se sentó y parándose recorrió el escenario hasta llegar a la orilla que quedaba "cerca del palco" y con ello pude ver que Naruto estaba literalmente parado en la barda… ¡Que no se caíga!

Silvie:  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Naruto:  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Movía las manos y al estirarlas todos… literalmente todos pensamos que se caería, pero no lo hizo (por fortuna) y agregando que sólo buscaba a mi amiga lo hacía ver tan… ¡SEXY!

Silvie:  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

Naruto:  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here

Lee & Naruto:  
there must be something more

Silvie:  
bring me to life

Naruto:

Wake me up

Silvie:  
Wake me up inside

Naruto:  
I can't wake up

Se volvió a sentar en la barda mientras Silvie se hincaba lentamente.

Silvie:  
Wake me up inside

Naruto:

Save me

Silvie:  
call my name and save me from the dark

Naruto:

Wake me up

Silvie:  
bid my blood to run

Naruto:

I can't wake up

Silvie:  
before I come undone

Naruto:

Save me

Silvie:  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Naruto:

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Silvie:

Bring me to life

Naruto:  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Y mientras se escuchó la música del sierre, se lanzó al vacío y si no hubiera sido por tilo, él se hubiera acomodado un buen golpe…

Silvie:

Bring me to life

CONTINUARA.... ^^ el concierto aún no termina...


	20. Con estrella

**Destino Quizás?**

_Ahora aquí, después de tanto, pero lo prometido es deuda. Otro capítulo con mucho NaruHina. sé que no es largo pero es algo que soñé y que era más que necesario ponerlo. espero que les guste._

_Mencionando los resultados de la encuesta realizada, tenemos los siguientes resultados:_

_Canciones: _

_This love: 8; rammstein: 7; Tu recuerdo: 6_

_Bailes:_

_tenemos un empate entre La torura y Lady marmelade, por lo que las dos van a ser escritas XD. __Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y, si tienen una canción que deseen escuchar, no duden en postearla._

_A LEER!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 20: Con estrella****  
**

AH! Estábamos impactados todos por lo que acababa de pasar. Naruto aún se sujetaba de Tilo mientras Silvie, con toda la comodidad del mundo se acomodó en el centro del escenario. Después se apagaron las luces de nuevo y por desgracia no supe que pasó con el rubio después… ¡Qué loco! Y estando a punto de levantarme se escuchó la guitarra de Sasuke anunciando la tercera canción de Evanescence… ¡y grité como una loca! Esa es una de mis canciones facoritas…. Anywhere.

El sonido era suave y Silvie era la única que era alumbrada. Tomó el micrófono y abrazándolo con sus manos y coquetamente comenzó a cantar..

Silvie:

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand (estiro su mano a vacío)_

Y para mi sorpresa y alegría, apareciron por medio de ser iluminados, de lado derecho del escenario Dahia, la cual estaba vestida con un bello vestido blanco que le brindaba una excelente vista a Tilo (para qué negarlo, él estaba enamorado de ella), resaltando su bella figura yy haciendo que latiera mi corazón a 1000 por hora, fue el escuchar la voz de mi amado Naturo, el cual estaba a 4 filas detrás de mí. ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido y con esa capa blanca? Ni idea, pero se veía tan sexy… ¡Te amo!

Los tres: (ganando la voz de Silvie)

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Silive:  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I (señalando a Naruto)_

Dahia:  
_No one knows who we are there (haciendo lo mismo que su hermana_)

Silvie:  
_All I want is to give my life only to you_

Dahia:  
_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there (más un juego de voz mientras Naruto y Silvie comenzaban)_

Los tres:  
_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light (enfatizo de Silvie)  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

Silvie  
_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now_

Dahia:  
_Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

Silvie & Naruto:  
_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now_

Dahia & Naruto:  
_Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

Se veían fenomenales. Por una parte Dahia buscaba a Naruto y con ello comenzaban a cantar, después silvie, con sus movimientos de manos… no puedo creer que en menos de 4 días lograran semejante show.

Dahia & Silvie:  
_We're leaving here tonight_

Los tres: (Naruto como voz de apoyo)  
_There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Y Sasuke siguió tocando. Cuando terminó aplaudimos como locos, pero lo mejor vino cuando Kiba y Lee, junto con el azabache tocaron de nuevo y… ¡AH! Naruto se había levantado y ahora tomó su micrófono lo más sexy que pudo y comenzó a cantar.

Juego iniciado por Naruto para seguir Dahia y por último Silvie:  
_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

¡OMG! No dejé de aplaudir hasta cansarme. Eran geniales con su música… y más cuando el rubio se apresuró para acercarse al grupo y despedirse como debe de ser… no tengo palabras para describir los sentimientos que tengo dentro de mi ser. Sólo espero despedirme de él… decirle que me ha dejado anonadada con todo lo que ha cantado y… ¡Dios!

Aplaudimos hasta que apagaron las luces del escenario y con ello comenzamos a salir. Cuando por fin estuve afuera (diciendo que antes de salir definitivamente del camarote, Dahia se ofreció a guardar nuestras cosas y por ello no tengo que cargar mi vestuario XD) vi como Sasuke se comía a Sakura con semejante beso… creo que todas… absolutamente todas las chicas del lugar observaban con envidia a una pelirrosa que engatuzó al azabache con su baile y riendo internamente, puedo decir que Sasuke no ha visto nada de lo que le espera… pobre. Y no sólo él, Ino era abrazada dulcemente por Chouji, el cual se veía tan orgulloso de su novia.

¡Qué envidia! Y yo que no encontraba a Naruto… ¿dónde se metió ese intrépido chico? Suspiré rendida al no ubicarlo por ningún lugar. Caminé un poco entre la gente que aún hablaba de lo bueno que fue el arranque de la semana cultural. Desistiendo 15 minutos después me acerqué nuevamente al grupo de amigos que se encontraban sentados en una jardinera cercana al auditorio.

-¡Hey Hinata!- la voz de Temari hizo que acelerara el paso.

-Hola-

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuvimos buscando por los alrededores!- Ino me contestó con un enojo finjido, generando en todos risas –pero claro, tú y tu huída buscando a quien sabe quien, ¿verdad?- sonriendo pícaramente -Hasta Naruto lo estuvo haciendo, pero como vinieron por él, tuvo que retirarse-

¡¿Qué?! Demonios y centellas… ¡Naruto se fue! Eso no era posible. Pero que tonta fui al retirarme del lugar… aunque pendándolo bien, ¿cómo era posible que…

Estaba a punto de decirles hasta de qué se iban a morir y gritarles por el hecho de no avisarme y de deterlo, cuando unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron por detrás, sintiendo ese aroma que amaban mis sentidos, reconociendo al dueño de mi corazón. Naruto me abrazó dulcemente y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro-cuello, paralizó todo mi ser.

-¿En dónde te metiste? Te andaba buscando- esa vocecita suave y seductora en alemán me dejó completamente… tranquila Hinata, tranquila… tranquilas hormonas… autocontrol… KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! ¿Quién en su santo juicio quiere autocontrol cuando tienes a un adonis abrazándote tan pasionalmente? Solo una loca anormal, gracias al cielo, yo no entro en esa descripción… bueno, eso creo.

-Yo… Yo…- no podía hablar. Tenerlo en esa posición era estar en la Gloria y la perdición.

-¿Tienes tiempo para ir a cenar?- oh no, esa voz de nuevo no… ¡O que me bese o yo lo beso, pero de eso minimo pasa!

-¿Ce-cenar?-

-Aja…- y me abrazó mas.

Para ese entonces pude ver, y reírme, de la cara asombrada de todos los presentes. Al principio pensé que era por lo que Naruto estaba haciendo conmigo, pero una mueca de Sasuke indicando "corre" me puso alerta y al voltear no pude más y me separé letamente del rubio, esperando la sorpresa que le daría Silvie y companía, extrañándolo por completo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito por toda la universidad no pudo evitarse y con la risa de todos vimos como la canija de Silvie vació, con la ayuda de Tilo y Dahia, un contenedor completo de Gatorade en Naruto. Al principio me vió con asombro y tristeza, pero al ver como reía por lo que tenía atrás, volteó y como si fuera cámara lenta, recibió semejante líquido en todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡Malditas enanas del demonio!!!- el ojiazul estaba escurriendo y la tintura de su cabello comenzó a manchar su rostro y ropa. -¡¡¡Y tú monstruo desfigurado!!!- viendo su aspecto pegajoso -¡Me las van a pagar!-

-¡Felicidades! ¡Te has estrenado como cantante!- e importándole la situación húmeda de mi amado, ellos se abalanzaron al pobre Naruto, que cayó de espaldas recibiendo semejante equipo.

-¡Lass mich in Ruhe! Verdammte scheiße!!! Alles ist vorbei!!! Danke… scheiße!!!! - y otras cosas lejanas a ser pacíficas y puras salieron de la boca del rubio mientras era abrazado y torturado por Silvie y Tilo. Sasuke, compadeciéndose de su amigo logro quitar a semejante amenaza y riendo le dijo algo a Naruto que no entendí, pero al parecer él si lo hizo, ya que se ruborizó hasta las orejas y mirándome sonrió nuevamente.

Y para rematar la maldad de esos tres… ¡todos le comenzaron a lanzar agua! Lo que no me comentó Temari fue que planearon molestar a Naruto por semejante susto que nos dio… ¡y yo me uní al grupo al poseer una botella en mis manos! Ni quiero comentar como quedamos. Naruto es un excelente rival, ya que derribó dos veces a Sasuke (una con Sakura en brazos) y le tiro toda el agua que el otro traía, agregando que Chouji y Shikamaru quedaron pegajosos por el gatorade que escurría en el rubio y ni mencionar a una despeinada Silve. Pero lo mejor vino después, Dahia fue ayudada por Tilo y cuando menos lo esperamos, todos recuperamos nuestros misiles que se conviertieron en globos llenos de… ¡PINTURA! No entendí como la directora permitió todo eso pero fue fenomenal. Hicimos tres grandes grupos (obviamente yo me encontraba en el lado contrario de Naruto y de Sasuke para darles su merecido) y pues, nos dimos con todo… pudo presumir que obtuve la corretiza de mi vida cuando el rubio intentó con todas sus fuerzas vengarse del globo que lancé cerca de su entrepierna… ¡No cesó hasta que me tiró y me lanzó un sinfín (6 globos) por todo mi cuerpo! Hahahahaha fue realmente divertido.

Y entre el juego y risas dieron las 9:45. Todos estábamos acostados nuevamente en el pasto, con la diferencia que yo tenía como almohada el pecho de Naruto (y digan lo que digan, me encantó esta deliciosa posición, ya que él me acariciaba mi sucio y pintado cabello). Agradecíamos el hecho de que hacía calor, evitando así una gripe fuera de lugar.

-Bueno chicos, es tiempo de retirarnos- Tilo intentó levantar a Silvie para pasar por Dahia después, pero no contó con un globo escondido en los brazos de la segunda mencionada y cayó precisamente en su rostro, dejándolo azul completamente –muy graciosa Dahia-

-Lo sé- riendo fuertemente –nos vamos, ¿quieren que los dejemos? Traemos camioneta-

-Gracias- todos contestamos alegres, bueno, casi todos.

-No gracias- Naruto fue el único antisonante del grupo, acaparando la vista de todos.

-¿Y eso?- silvie comentó seria. (N/A: desde aquí "todo es alemán" XD)

-El viejo me corrió… ^^ no quiere verme-

-¿Pero qué estupidez está diciendo?- ahora Sasuke se levantó y mirándolo asombrado le enfrentó.

-Casi se infarta por aventarme del palco y dice que necesita espacio…- con cara pícara a medio morir –aunque no creo que ese es el caso… ^^ se encontró con la vieja y creo que necesitan reanudar su relación y no quiero estorbar-

-¡¿Qué?!- digamos que los únicos que entendían de lo que hablaba eran los más cercanos, ya que ni yo ni los demás presentes pudimos comprender algo, y eso que sé alemán.

-Vamos, no es de sorprenderse- se sentó ya que yo lo había hecho –y es por ello que, gracias a ustedes, además que no tengo donde dormir, estoy empapado… ¡no me van a aceptar en un hotel!-

-¿Hotel?- Sasuke no creía lo dicho.

-¿A esta hora?- Dahia y Tilo se miraron confundidos.

-¿Tú solo?- Silvie lo veía con asombro.

-Claro, he estado solo casi toda mi vida y creánme, no me va a pasar nada por pasar una noche de hotel-

¡A no! Eso si que no. -¡No digas eso! ¡Tú nunca vas a estar solo de nuevo!- era increíble que estuviera tan tranquilo con esa decisión. Yo me juré que jamás estaría solo y no permitiría eso. -¡¡¡Quédate conmigo, pero no vayas a ese hotel solo!!!-

Si hubiera pensado mis palabras con anterioridad, me hubiera salvado de miradas asombradas y de un gran sonrojo de mi parte. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer hijos tuyos con estrella y a otros estrellados? Tanto Dahia como Silvie no dejaron de verse asombradas y ni se diga de Tilo y Sasuke… se les descuadró la quijada por tener su boca abierta.

-¿Lo… lo di… dices en… en serio?- el rubor en esas mejillas sexies con franjas me dejaron sin habla.

-Etto… yo…- y comencé a jugar con mis dedos –si… lo… lo dije en… en serio- aunque mis nervios ganaran, no retiraría mis palabras. ¿Sorprendida? ¡Ni dudarlo! ¿Asustada? –Jamás. Confiaría ciegamente en él.

-¿Estas segura?- me miró con esos cielos que ahora brillaban con ese asombro y luz de esperanza.

Después de todo, _yo era una chica con estrella_.

-Completamente-

-¡Pues no se digamás! Emo-kun, préstale un pijama a Naru-chan y todo está listo!- Silvie rió fuertemente y yendo con los demás levantó a Sakura e hizo que abrazara a un shokeado Uchiha.

Y así nos dirigimos a la residencia. Nos divertíamos con las travesuras de Dahia hacia Tilo y viceversa, además de las palabras soeces que le intentaban enseñar a Naruto, el cual estaba más que divertido… llenándome de felicidad por verlo con todos nosotros. Ino y Sakura le comentaban lo maravilloso que era decirle a una persona wey (N/A: Mexicanos y mexicanas, mi estadía me hizo aprender esa palabra que me facina, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se escribe, perdónenme por la falta de horrografía XD) pero lo peligroso que era cuando era dirigida hacia un profesor. Hasta Sasuke, el gran serio y frío Sasuke Uchiha le dio una recomendación para insultar con sus manos, haciéndonos reír hasta cansarnos.

Cuando llegamos, mi corazón brincaba como loco. Pero no quitaría mis palabras ya que yo era toda una Hyuga. Neji se ofreció a prestarme su habitación (nada perdido XD, "dormiría" con Tenten) para Naruto, pero lo rechacé. Tenía que darle esa confianza a mi rubio y así, con rubor en nuestras mejillas, recibimos el apoyo de Sasuke con pijama para el rubio y nos dirigimos a mi refugio.

No dijimos nada durante el corto viaje y al llegar a mi habitación lo dejé entrar primero.

-Wow, eres muy ordenada- fueron sus primeras palabras, haciéndome enrojecer por completo. –Mi abuelo seria completamente feliz al tenerte en casa… ¡Me darías un ejemplo de vida!-

-GRa… Gracias-

-¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres que me quede aquí?- agachó la mirada y ruborizado –Aún le puedo pedir al teme que me dé asilo o re…-

-Como te dije, estoy completamente segura. Mira, sé que esto fue rápido pero créeme, si no lo quisiera simplemente no lo hubiera dicho-

-Gracias-

-De nada…- suspire para controlar mis nervios por ver esos ojos tan bellos -¿Quieres ducharte?-

-¡Si!- estaba más sonriente de lo normal –Estoy todo pegajoso-

-Vale… ^^ pues que te parece que, mientras arreglo todo, tu te duchas-

-Perfecto-

Le acerqué una toalla y cuando lo vi perderse en el baño, me dejé caer en la cama. Una cosa era saber que Naruto dormía en el mismo edificio… ¡y otra muy diferente en el mismo techo! Y no solo eso… ¡en la misma cama! Ni loca dejaba que se quedara en el suelo. Así que, tomando más cobijas del armario, las acomodé de tal manera que, 10 minutos después, Naruto viera la disposición para dormir.

-¿En qué lado te gusta más?- sonriéndole traté de esconder mis nervios por verlo recién bañado, con su cabello aún mojado y esos pector… ¡KKKYYYAAAHHH!

-Eh…- colocó su mano en su nuca y riendo nervioso –no sé… en el que tú quieras-

-Bueno…- nervios contrólense… nervios, no miren ahí… ¡Dios, gracias por tener esta estrellota tan grande! –Yo en la derecha-

-Perfecto, gracias por todo-

-No hay de qué, ahora me toca bañarme a mí-

Y así lo hice. No puedo negar que me relajó muchísimo y ahira si, preparada para dormir con el hombre que amo, me puse un pijama normal para no asustar a naruto. Era un hecho que deseaba conquistarle, pero no esa noche ya que sería dormir con mi mejor amigo-futuro novio XD. Deseaba hacerlo en un momento no tan estresante y por ello, me juré que antes de irme a la playa le confesaría todo y así, convencer a Jiraiya que me deje llevarlo. No creo que se enoje… espero que no.

Cuando salí, encontré al rubio viendo una foto. Se encontraba acostado en la cama (completamente vestido) y con mi tigger abrazado, analizaba cuidadosamente la fotografía.

-¿Qué ves?- me acerqué mientras él me regalaba una sonrisa.

-Eres muy linda, ¿sabes?- suspiró y me enseño la foto. Me encontraba abrazando a hanabi y a un malhumorado Neji. Recuerdo que la tomé cuando tenía 15 años. Era la que más me gustaba por el hecho de que ahí fue cuando mi primo dejó a un lado su enojo hacia mi padre y pasó a ser realmente de la familia.

-Gra… gracias-

-Y no solo eso… esto también- dándome a mi tigger –es muy tierno, aunque es muy cabezón-

-¡Hey!- era cierto que mi bebé era un poco cabezón, pero sólo mi cuñado podía decirle así –No le digas tan feo a mi hijo… por favor- y reí.

-Oeps, no sabía que era tu hijo…- lo tomó de nuevo, pero esta vez de la cola -¿y el padre?-

-Aún no lo encientro-

-Ah-

-^^ pero cuando lo haga, no lo dejaré escapar-

-¡Huy… qué miedo!- al tigger –aunque será el padre más afortunado por tener a tu mamá a su lado, aunque tenga esa amenaza de por medio -y ambos reímos.

Después yo me acomodé para dormir, metiéndome entre las cobijas y recargando un poco mi cabeza en su hombro, le arrebaté a mi hijo, el cual estaba siendo analizado con cautela por unos ojos azules. Naruto me vió alegre por el hecho que abracé más fuerte a mi peluche.

-No es nada personal, pero él duerme conmigo-

-Vale- suspiró profundamente y sorprendiéndome, tomó una de mis manos y la acarició -Te agradezco por dejarme dormir aquí- entrecruzó nuestras manos y besó tiernamente la mía –no sabes cuánto-

-De nada. Me da gusto tenerte aquí- ahora yo repetí su acto y, dejando todos mis nervios y dudas, le abracé fuertemente, recargando mí cabeza en su pecho –nunca lo dudes-

-Nunca lo haré… nunca- me abrazó y acariciando mi espalda logró relajarme. Era tan delicioso estar entre sus brazos, siendo una experiencia inolvidable. Me sentía completa y llena, alegre y sobretodo realizada. Amar a una persona es lo más maravilloso que puede pasar en esta vida y esa noche lo comprobé de la manera más tierna del mundo. Sentí como su respiración fue calmándose junto con sus movimientos y a los pocos minutos estaba perdidamente dormido. Sonreí y abrazándolo de tal manera para no separarme de él, puedo decir que no me importó que esa noche mi tigger apareciera en el suelo, ya que dormí al lado de ese ser que me ha robado el corazón y quiero hacer completamente feliz.

CONTINUARA.... ^^ la semana cultural aún no termina...


	21. Entre un robo,una huída y un te encontre

**Destino Quizás?**

**_No podía irme a dormir hasta subir el capítulo!!! He trabajado en él todo el día y estaba más que decidida a ponerlo y heme aquí. Espero que les guste._**

**_Quiero aclarar que me he inspirado en mi propia experiencia personal y por lo mismo me divertí demasiado al escribirlo... y aunque me quedó muy meloso... espero que les agrade tanto como a mi. No olviden postearme y quiero aclarar que, por cuestiones de la historia, dos de tantos capítulos (el cual este es el primero) el narrador será otro integrante del Fic... ^^ quíen será? Xd lo adivinarán cuando lo lean... _**

**_Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han posteado y esperando tener el tiempo para dejarles un recado... XD, déjenme otro review, ya que un review es una letra más de inspiración... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!_**

**_Ahora si, A LEER!!!_**

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 21: Entre un robo, una huída y un "te encontré"**

-...Hn...-

Apenas unos rayos del sol pasaban por las cortinas de la habitación. Realmente era molesto para mí tener un sueño tan ligero cuando hay algo de luz… aunque eso se compenzaba con el maravilloso sentimiento de haber descansado como nunca lo había hecho.

Hace mucho tiempo que esa tranquilidad no la sentía. Por alguna razón me apreciaba lleno, que nada me faltaba y estando tan comodo en esa cama, me dediqué a regalarme algunos minutos más, antes de levantarme y saludar al viejo que tanto me molesta. ¡Por lo menos no me ha venido a levantar con sus santos discursos! Mi abuelo y sus juegos…

Alegre por ese hecho, me abracé más de mi deliciosa almohada que m… momento… ¿Por qué mi almohada era tan suave y se movía? Eso no era posible. La palpé con más cuidado para analizarla y realmente no la reconocí, era tan suave… ¿suave? ¿Desde cuándo mi almohada es tan suave y redondita? Cuando puse más atención pude percibir algo como… ¿respiraciones? ¡¿En dónde me encontraba?! Con mucha flojera me fui levantando y como aún tenían mis ojos estragos del maravilloso sueño que tuve, observé mi panorama con flojera y como un flash instantáneo recordé que me había quedado con Hinata y… ¡DDDDIIIIOOOOSSSS! A punto de un paro cardiaco al darme cuenta que mi almohada era… eran… ¡AAHH! ¡Su del… delan… SU DELANTERA!

Por el "gran" (y tengo que decir GRAN por lo que tenía antes de almohada) descubrimiento, intenté alejarme rápidamente, pero solamente logré caerme de la cama precipitadamente y jalar así las cobijas. ¡Rayos! Si para ese entonces sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de pararse… ¡ahora estaba muerto y con un derrame nasal masivo! Hinata se veía realmente hermosa: con esa pijama que me daba un aire de ese cuerpo que… estaba acomodada de tal manera que sus piernas se entrecruzaban y… y ¡Qué maravillosas piernas! ¡Qué cuerpazo tiene la condenada!

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, si qué ese baile me dejó sin habla. Se veía realmente maravillosa con ese vestuario. Si antes me parecía una chica sexy ahora lo compruebo. Como me dijo Ero-Sennin, Hinata era espectacular… ¡Y cómo no! Ninguna de las que estuvieron con ella en el escenario se comparaba con su magnificencia. Que me perdone el teme, pero ella es más guapa que Sakura. Ayer cuando la vi bailando realmente me dejó tan prend… hehehe, Por desgracia no fui al único que paralizó por completo (Dahia: pensando pervertidamente XD). Recuerdo que tuve que darle un golpe al tipo que tenía a mi lado por decirle tantas estupideces a MI Hinata (Dahia: celos ante palabras como "mamacita" "bombón" "biscocho" "Ese cuerpecito yo lo quiero"… ¿Cómo se le dice a ese tipo de dichos masculinos?:$ lo siento, no lo sé en español, solo los recuerdo… mexicanas, sabrán de lo que hablo XD). Agregando que envidié a ese Tilo del mal por tener a MI Hinata tan de cerca. ¿¡Por qué no acepté la propuesta de Dahia?! Me maldigo a mí mismo. Ahora sabría el cómo es tomarla de la cintura y… ¡Para ya Naruto!

Suspiré para tranquilizarme pero no conté con que no podía dejar de verla. ¿Acaso no hay un Dios que me ayude con el problema que crece entre mis piernas? Intenté respirar profundamente y cerrar mis ojos para evitar ver tan delicioso espectáculo femenino y montar una escenita nada grata con "cierta" parte de mi anatomía, pero me era imposible despegar mi vista de tan bello ángel y más cuando ella se acurrucó de lado mostrándome cada parte de ese cuerpecito que… o.O ¡Por Dios! ¡Cálmense hormonas! Ahora comprendí el porqué dormí tan plácidamente… y realmente comencé a pensar cosillas que… ¡Malditos pensamientos pecaminosos! ¡Maldito celibato! ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldita consciencia! Y… ¡maldita perversión mental!

Para evitar más descontrol en mí, me levanté rápidamente y tomando una de las cobijas caídas, le tapé de nuevo, intentando no tocarla, porque si no... Con ello por lo menos dejaría que mi pervertida mente dejara de trabajar en semejantes escenas (que realmente no deseo realizar O//O) (InnerDahia: ¡Ay ajá!) y con ello tomar un baño de agua helada.

Sin que ella se despertara (algo que agradecí al cielo, por lo menos un bien dentro de todo un caos), tomé nuevamente mi toalla y antes de que algo malo sucediese corrí a sumergirme en agua congelada.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para lograr estabilizarme. ¡Qué trabajo! Y lo que realmente me pesa es que la deseo realmente, pero no solo por lujuria… obviamente soy un hombre y el querer poseer a la mujer que amo no es malo, pero esto que siento no solo se mueve bajo el lívido. Lo admito, soy un pervertido. Sin embargo esta vez ella ha estimulado cosas en mí que ninguna otra ha logrado. Ha despertado sensaciones que como hombre ella solo puede saciar y que realmente desconocía de mí… es un hecho que deseo poseer su cuerpo, pero lo que busco ahora es estar dentro de su corazón, poseerlo y quedarme con y en él. ¿Amarla? Como no si es tan linda y atenta. Jamás ninguna mujer me había invitado a dormir con ella y disfrutar de mi compañía… siempre buscaban "algo" más que les pudiera dar a cambio de brindarme algo de su tiempo y Hinata simplemente durmió conmigo. No cabe duda que sea única y es por ello que estoy perdido ante su belleza, su forma de ser y su carácter.

Salí mucho más tranquilo y vistiéndome con la ropa que me prestó el Teme, me encaminé a la habitación nuevamente. Era una camisa negra y unos jeans azul marino. Como hacía calor, decidí dejarme los dos primeros botones desabrochados y acomodé el collar que me dio Tsunade- abuela XD de tal manera que era un tipo de gargantilla. Agradecí al cielo de que traía de repuesto en mi mochila mis adoradas y cómodas sandalias… ¡la vida me premiaba a veces! Me desacomodé mi cabello como siempre y sin más, con la pena del mundo y la necesidad que todo hombre masculino (como yo) tiene para no oler a sudor, le robé un poco de desodorante… o//O espero que no se den cuenta los demás que es de mujer… ¿Y si Silvie lo notaba? ¡No! ¡Primero muerto a tener que aguantar sus burlas de nuevo! Eso nunca… además hoy voy a ver a Dahia y a Sai… ¿Sai? ¡SAI! ¡KKYYAAAHHH! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SAI SE ME INSINUE DE NUEVO! Mejor le pediré el suyo al Teme… no obstante me pondré un poco por si las dudas.

Estando listo, abrí la puerta y reí bajo al verla aún pérdida en los brazos de Morfeo (que envidia). Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y al advertir que pasaban de las 7, decidí que era hora de levantarla. Después de que Temari y Shikamaru me explicaran que no tendríamos clases por la semana cultural, quedé de ver a Dahia y al grupo para ensayar a las 9:30.

De lo poco que pude entender en el camino anoche, fue que las "chicas peligrosas" (así les nombramos todos por obvias razones: Sakura cuando se enoja da mucho miedo, no quiero imaginarme cómo pega. Pobre Sasuke-Baka ^^… Temari irradia tanta seguridad que es mejor alejarse de ella… puede llegar a ser un gran problema ante ese carácter; Tenten se ve que sabe dónde golpear a un hombre y eso es algo que debemos de cuidar nosotros los hombres… ¡Queremos seguir íntegros y llenos de plac… hijos en un futuro! Ino es la que más temor me da por el hecho de que tiene todo el poder para controlar a Chouji (y a cualquier hombre si se decide), puede decirle "gordo" al chico sin problemas… ¡él casi me mata cuando se lo dije! Y bueno, ni qué decir de Silvie y Dahia… ¡esas dos hacen la tercera guerra mundial si lo desean!) tendrían un ensayo a las 9. Así que poseeríamos tiempo para desayunar algo.

Sin más me acerqué a la cama y sentándome muy cerca de Hinata, disfruté una vez más del sueño de mi amada. Estaba tan relajada y al parecer tenía un buen sueño, ya que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Acaricié suavemente una de sus mejillas y estando a punto de mencionar su nombre para deleitarme nuevamente de esos ojos perla, me fijé en sus labios tan rojizos que sacaron un profundo suspiro. ¿Acaso podré probarlos algún día? Yo creo que sí. Y ése día sería hoyahora. Con mucho cuidado fui acercándome a ellos y estando a unos milímetros de mi objetivo, sonreí satisfecho. Le robaría un beso… y lo hice.

¡Qué delicia! Obviamente no hice movimiento alguno para evitar despertarla, pero el sentir esos labios tan suaves con los míos, generaron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, deseando más de ellos. Pero aún no era el momento. Tenía que controlarme antes de que se despertara… cuando un suspiro suyo quedó atrapado en mi boca, decidí, muy a mi pesar, que tenía que separarme. Claro que lo hice lo más lento que pude y ahora sí, la desperté.

-Hinata…- satisfecho ante lo hecho segundos atrás, me recargué en la cabecera y acaricié sus bellos cabellos.

-…Hn…- al parecer comenzó a reaccionar.

-Ya son las 7, tenemos que irnos a ensayar-

-…Sólo 5 minutos más…- me contestó sin ganas y acurrucándose de nuevo, me regaló una sonrisa.

-Pero Hinata, los demás esperan- reí al ver como abrazaba las cobijas –Vamos Hinata, no tardarán en venir a verte-

-¿Verme?- al parecer estaba completamente resignada a levantarse. Al principio se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero después de estirarse y provocarme una caída por la cercanía de una de sus manos a mi entrepierna, se levantó rápidamente. -¡NARUTO!-

Yo estaba más aturdido de lo que imaginé, pero al verla tan despeinada y desalineada no pude más y reí fuertemente. Al principio Hinata no supo el porqué de mi risa, sin embargo se unió a mí al ver su estado en el espejo que tenía frente de ella. Y lo mejor de eso fue que me lanzó una de sus almohadas para "callarme", provocando un juego de almohadas… donde obviamente yo fui el ganador.

-¡No es justo!- me gritó, intentando zafarse de mí. Yo me encontraba arriba de ella, acorralándola con mis brazos y piernas.

-¿Por qué Hyuga?- le miré fijamente a los ojos y después reí -¿Acaso no te gusta perder?-

-No… no e… es es… eso- de pronto se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear… ¿y eso? (Dahia: y quién no lo haría cuando tienes a un ser demasiado sexy para tus sentidos aprisionándote en la cama… XD mi Inner ya está con un hilillo de sangre por imaginar a Naruto con esa ropa arriba de ella, mostrando parte de esos pectorales tan bien trabajados XD)

-¿Entonces?- le pregunté con picardía.

-Bue… bueno yo…- intentó decirme, no obstante callamos en el momento en que se escuchó algo extraño y muy fuerte desde la puerta. Cuando quise saber qué era lo que estaba pasando… sentí como algo me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y de pronto todo se puso negro…

-Na…-

-¿Es… bi…-

Comencé a escuchar voces lejanas, pero todo era tan confuso. Intenté abrir los ojos pero nada…

-¡Idio…-

-¿Ino?- me dije cuando pude entender mejor mi entorno. Con mucho trabajo pude abrir mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Sasuke muy cerca de mí…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grité espantado, aventando a ese idiota lo más lejos que pude. -¡Maldito pervertido Bastardo!- estaba respirando fuertemente, aterrado -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡IDIOTA!-

-Ya ves Hinata, te dije que estaba bien- el ojinoche miró a una preocupada Hinata –hasta en eso tiene suerte- se levantó con ayuda de Sakura -¡Levántate idiota! Has espantado a todos-

-¿Eh?- ¿Espantado? ¿Pero qué rayos pasó? Observé todo mi alrededor y estaban en la habitación de Hinata Sasuke, Ino y Sakura. Cuando vi a Hinata, ya se había arreglado y estaba completamente ruborizada. -¿Qué pas…-

No pude terminar ya que apareció de la nada Neji y si no hubiera sido que Tenten y los chicos lo detuvieron, se lanzaría a golpearme. ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada malo.

-"kdsanf no golpees a Naruto, Neji"- demonios. No entendía nada… ¡odio no hablar español! –"koslas pero verás… fretasdas"-

¿Qué les pasa? No entendía absolutamente nada. Cuando mire a la bruja de mis desdichas, ella bajó la mirada y ante un "no te preocupes, se le pasará" intentó tranquilizarme… ¡¿acaso cree que eso era posible?! Obviamente NO. Me levanté y tomando mi única arma lingüística me dirigí a un endemoniado Hyuga. –'Hey tu, ¿qué te ocurre?'-

Le hablé en ingles. Y creo que ahora si me entendió ya que me miró asombró… aunque no sólo él, todos me miraron atónitos. ¡Si que estaba enojado! ¿Acaso tampoco hablaban inglés? ¡Eso era el colmo!

-'¿Ha… hablas inglés?'- Neji me preguntó después de algunos segundos.

¡Me lleva la fregada! ¿Acaso no es obvio? –'Para nada Neji, solo finjo hablarte… ¡Claro que lo hablo idiota!'- ahora sí que estaba eufórico.

Y para rematar mi mañana, pasando del cielo al infierno, Sakura me soltó un golpe en el estómago tal que caí nuevamente al suelo… ¡Comprobando su terrible fuerza! Madre mía, pega como un caballo (no me pregunten el porqué lo sé).

-'¡Eres un reverendo idiota! Ahora resulta que pudimos comunicarnos contigo de este modo y nunca no lo dijiste! ¡Nos hiciste perder nuestro tiempo!'-

-' ¡¿Qué?!'- le contesté indignado… ¿acaso soy el culpable de todo siempre? Miré a Sasuke para pedirle ayuda y me encuentro con su silencio y mirada de hielo… ¡Valiente amigo que tengo!

-Sakura…- Sasuke le tomó del hombro, evitando otro golpe a mi persona… ¡pero eso no era lo que yo necesitaba!

-Dlisme Sasuke… hsla ikesa ves deis he perdido mi tiempo con Naruto sade me mdemsa? (Dahia: para los que si hablamos español: Déjame Sasuke, ¿qué no ves que he perdido mucho tiempo con Naruto intentando que me entendiera?)-

¿Ha pe… per… perdido su tiempo conmigo? Como un vaso de agua helada me cayó su comentario, congelándome. ¿Acaso les era un estorbo? ¿En dónde quedaron todas esas risas que habíamos tenido juntos? ¿Por qué me lastimaban con algo que no entendía? Miré a cada uno de los presentes y con dolor vi que no le decían nada a Sakura… entonces todo era cierto.

Suspiré rendido y levantándome quise huir de ahí. Como siempre no era bien recibido. Ni siquiera me atreví a buscar a Hinata… ¿será que ella solo me albergó en su cama por lástima? Doliéndome la posible respuesta tomé mi mochila y sin decir nada me dirigí a la puerta.

No sé que me dijeron después ni me importó. Ya no les puse atención, no quería saber nada de nada. Simplemente me moví lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí. Por desgracia fue jalado de mi hombro por el propio Sasuke, rompiendo mi huida triunfal.

-¿Qué demonios haces Dobe?- me preguntó preocupado… ¿preocupado? Bah, qué mentira es esa.

-¿Qué hago Sasuke? ¡Tú qué crees!- le miré duro -Déjame en paz…- me solté fuertemente de su agarre –No quiero estorbarles más- y me salí.

¿Acaso Dios no puede regalarme un solo día lleno de paz y tranquilidad? ¿No puede darme amor y seres que deseen permanecer a mi lado?

No. Nunca me lo dará…

Para evitar contratiempos, cerré fuertemente la puerta de la recámara de Hinata y antes de que alguno de ellos me alcanzara, me acordé que existían unas escaleras de emergencia a dos puertas de Hinata y corrí de tal manera en sentido contrario a la salida de todos, que pude esconderme sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aproveché que unos tipos utilizaron el elevador y a unas chicas que subían por las escaleras normales para engañarles. Las bajé lo más rápido que pude y ahora sí, estando fuera del alcance de "mis amigos", me dirigí a una de las salidas secundarias de la residencia, tomé un taxi y decidí alejarme de todos.

Por hoy no verían más a Naruto Uzumaki… al fin y al cabo, no tendría escuela ni canción que presentar… para el show de mañana yo ensayaría solo. No necesitaba a nadie para hacerlo y se lo demostraría al mundo. Como había sido toda mi vida, de nuevo la soledad me ayudaría a sobrevivir. ¿Por qué quería alejarme de la única cosa que siempre ha estado conmigo? La soledad ha sido, es y será la única cosa segura que tendré en mi vida… la única.

¿A dónde ir? Mi casa era más que imposible. Lo más seguro es que ese Uchiha iría a buscarme ahí y ni se diga de las palabras de "ternura" de Jiraiya-abuelo. ¿A la universidad? ¡Ni loco! Nunca me refugiaré en mi tormento diario. Tenía algunos minutos en el taxi, seleccionando un lugar apartado de todos los lugares que me acercaran a mis ex amigos.

-¿A dónde dsafres?- el taxista me preguntó después de tomar la avenida principal (lo sospeché por ver muchos autos y demasiada gente). Lo único que entendí fui "donde".

-Este… ^^ no le sé- le contesté y vi como puso una cara de asombro. Después comenzó a reír. Al no conocer el lugar, me apoyé de mi mal español y me atreví a preguntarle -¿Dónde es un logar para ir?-

-¡Hahahahaha!- si que no era mi día… ¡Hasta el taxista se reía de mí! Bufé molesto y crucé mis brazos.

-'Discúlpeme, pero es gracioso escucharle hablar… le recomiendo urgentemente unas clases de español'-

Yo quedé asombrado ya que por fin pude entenderle… ¡amo el inglés! Obviamente después de mi alemán y sin que nadie lo sepa, mi mal español. –'Lo siento'-

-'No tiene nada que sentir. Me da gusto que se aventure a un país al que no entiende… y por ello le llevaré a un lugar donde podrá disfrutar de todo Konoha'-

-'¿En serio?'- Le comenté demasiado animado.

-'Si… ¿confía en mí?'-

-'¡Claro!'-

-'Bien… le diré que pocas personas aprovechan este lugar. Deseo de todo corazón que se enamore de mi ciudad como yo lo he hecho'- hasta ese entonces pude ver al hombre y noté que tenía el cabello negro un poco largo. Era hasta cierto punto joven y tenía un aura de tranquilidad. –'Me llamo Sora'-

-'Naruto'-

-'Mucho gusto Naruto'- suspiró y con una gran sonrisa –'Te llevaré al monte Hokage'-

Y sin más palabras me dio un mini tour por las calles. Esta vez no me importó pagar ante el transporte. Una ocasión Ero-Sennin me comentó que él se perdió en Konoha y la única manera que tuvo para encontrar el camino y enamorarse de la ciudad fue con la ayuda de un taxista… ^^ ironías de la vida.

Pasaron alrededor de 25 minutos y nos encontrábamos en el pasaje para entrar al bosque de Konoha. Ahí me bajó. –'Tienes que caminar mucho, pero valdrá la pena. Existe una tienda a unos metros de aquí… equípate para resistir todo el día'- me comentó cuando estuve afuera del taxi.

-'Muchas gracias'- saqué 40 euros (Dahia: lo siento, no sé cómo sacar la conversión a yens) que le daría con gusto, pero lo rechazó rotundamente. –'¿Pero por qué no lo aceptas?'-

-'Tómalo como mi regalo de bienvenida… Naruto'- su semblante era de tristeza combinada con melancolía.

-'¿Eh?'- estaba confundido… ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?

-'Me pagarás si disfrutas de mi ciudad'- antes de arrancar me miró alegremente, con esperanza –Hazle honor a tu apellido, Uzumaki Naruto'- y se fue.

Si digo que me quedé como idiota mirando el camino por 5 minutos, fue poco. ¿Cómo pudo saber mi apellido? Y… ¿por qué me dijo esas palabras? Lo único que me sacó de mi estado de shock fue el sonido de mi móvil… reconociendo inmediatamente quién me llamaba. ¡Pues no contestaría!

Caminé por algunos minutos y comenzando una gran plaza, me encontré con varios puestos de comida y accesorios. Me acerqué al que se encontraba al último (el abierto) y compré dos botellas de agua y dos sándwiches.

No pude caminar ni 5 minutos tranquilo, ya que mi móvil comenzó a sonar terriblemente. No hay duda que cambiaré el tono de Rammstein… Enojado por la insistencia de todos ellos, decidí apagarlo. Deseaba estar solo. Necesitaba encontrar un momento de paz y sobretodo razonar lo que me había dicho Sakura y ese tal Sora.

Hacía mucho calor y por lo mismo caminé lo más cercano a las sobras de los árboles tan frondosos del bosque… ¡era un lugar mágico! Era un verde tan colorido… los árboles enormes y el sonido de los animales lograron disminuir a nada mi mal sentir.

No supe cuánto tiempo anduve caminando. Estaba contento por poder disfrutar del media ambiente y deseándolo con todo mi ser, me quité mis sandalias y caminé descalza por el suave pasto… ¡era la gloria! ¿Hace cuanto no lo hago? Además del beso robado que le di a Hinata, el disfrutar de este lugar era lo mejor de mi día.

HHinata… ¿ella habrá sentido lástima por mí? Ahora que estoy más relajado creo que exageré con ella. Puede ser que los demás sintieran eso, pero ella nunca. Me lo demostró anoche. ¿Pero los demás? aún no entiendo el porqué me trataron así en la mañana… el porqué me dijo eso Sakura y… ¿qué fue lo que me noqueo?

Me reí fuertemente al imaginarlo y estando ya a unos pasos de la mejor vista que he tenido de una ciudad frente a mí, recibí la llamada de Dahia. Dudé en contestar, pero era más que necesario contestarle para avisarle que la vería más tarde en su casa.

-No me digas que estás con el Teme- le contesté lo más apático que pude.

_-¿Perdona? Jovencito, tengo aquí más de tres horas esperándote- se escuchaba molesta… ¿tres horas?-_

-¿Qué hora es?-

_-Son las 1:30-_

-¡¡QUÉ!!- me asombré ante la hora… ¡Caminé más de 2 horas!

_-Así es… ¿dónde estás?- al parecer no sabía nada de nada, pero no debo de confiar –Naruto, ¿estás bien?-_

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que… bueno. Verás, como sabes pasé la noche con Hinata… pero algo pasó y pues me peleé con todos…- intenté explicarle, pero como siempre, tuve que alejarme de mi móvil para evitar que mi oído sufriera daños.

_-¡¿Cómo que peleaste con todos?!- comentó histérica -¿En dónde estás? ¡Voy para allá! Tranquilo, recuerda que te quiero mucho y que… ¡Dios Naruto! ¿Por qué no me hablaste?-_

-No quería molestarte-

_-Sabes que nunca me molestas… ¿en dónde estás? Voy por ti y te invito a comer ramen mientras…-_

-Tranquila mujer, estoy bien y en un lugar maravilloso.- le interrumpí -Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi y por lo mismo quiero pedirte un favor-

_-Lo que digas-_

-¿Puedo ensayar contigo en la noche? Ahora no estoy de humor para hacerlo-

_-¡Pero claro! No te preocupes, es más… hablaré con la vieja y pondré nuestro show el viern…-_

-¡No!- le grité decidido -¡Ni se te ocurra cambiarlo! Por favor… lo haremos el jueves como lo has planeado-

_-De acuerdo…- se quedó callada por algunos momentos -¿En verdad estas bien?-_

¿Acaso ella me conocía tanto para saber todo de mí? En verdad que es una gran amiga. -No… la verdad no- era mejor desahogarme con alguien y con ella era lo mejor -¿Crees que Hinata me tenga lástima?-

_-No seas tonto Naruto- me contestó muy seria –no sé qué te pasó con todos, pero te puedo asegurar que Hinata jamás haría algo como lo que hizo ayer por ti movida por lástima… ¡Vamos Naruto! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ella siente?-_

-No- le contesté apenado, ganándome una risa muy prolongada de Dahia. Esta vez no me enojé y me puse a reír con ella.

_-^^ en verdad que estás muy ciego- cuando pudo hablar me lo dijo._

-¿Ciego?-

_-Háblale y dile que estás bien- suspiró –ha de estar buscándote. He de suponer que saliste huyendo de nuevo-_

-Yo…- No cabía duda. Dahia sabía todo de mí.

_-Necio. Hazme caso… yo…- en eso escucho que le llama alguien._

_-Espérame un momento Naruto-_ No supe quién fue, pero un "Espérate Emo-kun… ¡Regrésame mi móvil! ¡Tarado!" me alertó ante lo que pasaría _-¡NARUTO DEL MAL!-_ no cabía duda, era Sasuke. _-¡¿EN DÓNDE DEM…-_

Colgué. Hehehe.

Reí fuertemente al imaginarme la cara de frustración del Dobe por el hecho de que NADIE le cuelga y ahora sí, estando en la cima de la colina Hokage pude llenarme de una tranquilidad y belleza sin igual… ¡Konoha era más que hermosa! Como sonó de nuevo mi móvil le volví a apagar… ^^ que sufran un rato más.

Sentado y recargado en un árbol abrí la botella de agua y me puse a disfrutar del medio. Era una maravillosa vista… estoy enamorado de esta ciudad, ya que no solo me ha dado la oportunidad de recuperar a mi abuelo y m, me ha dado una razón más para quedarme, llamada Hinata…

No supe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, estaba acostado mirando como la fronda del árbol hacía el juego del cielo, en donde los pequeños rayos de luz representaban a las estrellas, pensando en la manera de cómo regresar sin que me dieran sus explicaciones. Ahora estoy más que seguro que debo de alejarme un poco de todos. No sé si pueda de Hinata, pero por lo menos ya no molestaré a Sakura.

-Veo que ya no soy el único de conocer este lugar- esa voz hizo que mis pensamientos se rompieran. Cuando volteé, me asombré al ver al profesor Iruka.

-Es hermosa- le contesté sin preocuparme de guardar mi asombro. ¡Él estaba hablándome en inglés!

-Lo sé…- sentándose a un lado mío –y veo que también lo ves como un refugio para escapar de los demás-

-¿Perdone?-

-Me topé a Temari y a Hinata. Preguntaron por ti-

-Ah eso…- me acomodé de nuevo para tener mayor visibilidad de la ciudad. Coloqué mis codos en mis rodillas y así pude apoyar mi cabeza cómodamente.

-Naruto…- al parecer hizo lo mismo. –En verdad fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí…-

No de nuevo… ¿acaso no puede alguien siquiera alegrarse de mi presencia? -No fue mi intensión molestarle- me estiré para tomar mis cosas y así levantarme –no quiero estorbarle-

-¿Qué haces?- logró detenerme agarrándose de mi mano izquierda -puedes quedarte, no me molesta tu presencia, al contrario-

-Pero profesor…-

-Dime Iruka. ¡No sabes lo molesto que es la palabra PROFESOR teniendo 29 años!- reímos ante sus gestos.

-De acuerdo Iruka- y volví a sentarme.

-Naruto, sé que no me conoces y lo más probable que pienses que no debo de meterme en tu vida…- me miró serio, preocupado -sé qué es lo que estabas buscando en este lugar y te recomiendo que no te refugies en la mejor enemiga de un hombre- supongo que vio mi cara de "no sé de qué me hablas" –la soledad es tu peor enemiga-

-Es lo único seguro que tengo- le contesté sin ánimos. Por desgracia eso era cierto.

-No hijo, eso no es cierto-

-¿Qué puedes saber tu?- le contesté indignado. –La soledad es lo único certero que tengo en mi vida-

-Me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando tenía tu edad… No te imaginas cuánto…- se puso más cerca de mí –Tsunade hace tiempo que me contó tu historia- para esto bufé molesto y pensé en la manera en que haría rabiar a esa mujer… ¡le encantaba regar el chisme!- y creo que fue lo mejor que ha hecho-

-¿En serio?- molesto, realmente me sentía molesto –Claro, ella no es el estúpido huérfano-

-Naruto, no eres el único en este lugar que es huérfano. Yo también perdí a mis padres- y ahora sí, me quedé sin habla. ¿Él era huérfano como yo?

-Así es.- continuó –y también entiendo que se siente al llegar a un país donde no sabes si te están insultando o agradeciendo. Yo no soy de aquí y aunque no lo parezca… el español no es mi lengua materna-

-¿De dónde eres?-

-Soy austriaco- esta vez, me lo comentó en alemán… ¡Madre santa! Sí que el mundo es pequeño.

-Soy alemán…- le ofrecí mi mano –mucho gusto-

-Hahahahaha- rió y tomando mi mano -¿Acaso crees que eres mejor por venir de Deutschland?-

-¡Natürlich! (¡Naturalmente!)- y reí fuertemente, a los segundos ambos nos moríamos de la risa.

-Como te iba diciendo, puedo entenderte mejor de lo que tú crees. Mi vida cambió rotundamente a los 11 años. Realmente no sé qué se siente el crecer sin conocer a tus padres, pero es horrible conocerlos y perderlos-

-Yo…- intenté hablar, pero no me lo permitió.

-Me sentí desolado y realmente la muerte era mi única opción y la soledad mi mejor amiga. Después conocí a gente que poco a poco me llenaron de nuevo y veme aquí, casado y en espera de mi primogénito-

-¿En verdad?-

-Sí. No dejes que un mal entendido te destroce y pierdas a esos seres que te aprecian. No sé qué pasó, pero créeme, todos tus amigos andan buscándote como locos- con una sonrisa –puedes vengarte por algunas horas más, pero te recomiendo que por lo menos le hables a Hinata o a Temari para que ellas le comenten a los demás que te encuentras bien y no has huido del país- haciéndome reír fuertemente… ¿salir del país cuando deseaba quedarme? Eso nunca.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Acaso te hicieron algo muy feo para que los tuvieras como locos buscándote por toda la ciudad?- reiteró con una gran sonrisa.

-No entiendo- le comenté con mi curiosidad al 1000.

-Pues, hablé con Hinata y me dijo que desde las 10 estás perdido y que todos te estaban buscando… con decirte que pusieron un anuncio en la universidad de que si te veían, les llamaran a ese número- reímos ante la idea –y pues, el chico gordito… tu amigo ese, dejó de presentarse en la muestra gastronómica…-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Chouji no se presentó?! Wow… eso sí que me dejó aturdido… ¿no se presentó por buscarme?

-Ves Naruto, no estás solo- se levantó y dejándome una tarjeta –cuando quieras que hablemos, sabes dónde encontrarme-

-Muchas gracias Iruka-

-Fue todo un placer… y recuerda, ya no estás solo- y tomando sus cosas se fue…

De acuerdo, no solo exageré con Hinata. Ahora yo me sentía culpable… ¿pero cómo saber que Chouji no se presentaría? Tomé rápidamente mi móvil y…

_-¡NARUTO!-_ me contestó rápidamente, se escuchaba agitada, nerviosa.

-Hinata- no supe más que decir y no supe a quién más llamar.

_-¡Gracias Dios! Hasta que sé de ti… ¿Dónde estás?-_

-Yo… bueno… yo…- ¿por qué me encontraba tan nervioso? -Estoy observando a Konoha…- guardamos silencio –lamento haberme ido de esa manera- sí, me sentía muy culpable.

_-¡No te disculpes! Al… al contrario, perdóname por… por…-_ Se escuchaba muy agitada… ¿y eso? _-¿Puedes perdonarme… po… por no haberte defendido en la ma… mañana?-_

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… al contra…- preocupado ante su estado -¿Qué tienes? ¿Has estado corriendo?- y me alarmé porque no contestó. -¡Hinata!-

_-No te… muevas de do… dónde estás-_ se escuchaba como súplica, a la cual accedí sin dudarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le comenté después de algunos momentos de silencio.

-Más… más de lo que… puedes cre… creerme- me quedé sin habla al escuchar su voz más de cerca, en vivo. Al principio dudé en hacerlo, pero ganándome mi curiosidad, volteé lentamente y quedándome sin habla estaba ella enfrente de mí, con lágrimas en sus ojos… mirándome con alegría, con ilusión.

Me levanté rápidamente y estando a unos pasos de distancia, ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Te encontré!- gritó alegre mientras se aferraba más a mí. -¡Te encontré!

Así es, me encontraste y ahora espero que jamás me pierdas… porque desde este momento seré solo para ti… muchas gracias por lo que has hecho en mí… Hinata Hyuga.

CONTINUARA.... ^^ la semana cultural aún no termina...


	22. Invitación

**Destino Quizás?**

_**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo hermanos lectores! Antes que nada, quiero decirle a todos mis amigos mexicanos y afectados por este virus, que se cuiden ya que estoy preocupada por todos ustedes! ¡A cuidarnos! **_

_**Pues bien, yo ando aquí divirtiéndome con los dos seres que más adoro en el mundo…. KYA! ¿Quién dice que los hijos no crecen rápido? Pues bien, después de darme una ducha y dejar desayuno listo para mi monstruo de mi cama (que ahora duerme tan pacificamente... por qué no puede ser así todos los días? XD no me pregunten el porqué) y para ese pequenito que me ha llenado todo mi ser, me presento ante mi ordenador y ante ustedes para poner esta continuación. ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad me reí demasiado esto que tengo escribiendo ya dos semanas completas. Inspiración? de cada uno de sus review.**_

_**Espero que ustedes rían igual que yo… Y antes que nada quiero, en caso que lo lea, saludar y felicitar a mi hermanita Silvia (Silvie en esta historia) ¡PRECIOSA TE QUIERO MUCHO! Lamento no haber hablado contigo, pero he andado como una reverenda loca! Muchas felicidades! **_

_**Hihihi, saldando cuentas, agradezco cada uno de sus review… ¿Pueden regalarme más? Casi llegamos a los 300 (¡Qué emoción!) no sean malos y denme la gloriosa satisfacción de llegar a esta meta… ¿Si?**_

_**Los adoro y les dejo para disfrutar esta historia que, es de ustedes y mía por leerla!**_

_**Ahora si, A LEER!!!**_

**Capítulo 22: Invitación**

Yo no podía creerlo… ¡Estaba de nuevo con él!

Me había costado mucho esfuerzo el llegar hasta aquí, pero el precio era razonable. ¿Cuánto tiempo corrí? Ni idea. Lo bueno fue que me encontré con un joven muy gracioso que vio a Naruto subir desde la mañana y con Iruka-sensei, el cual acababa de hablar con él… ¡Gracias Dios!

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté después de tomar un poco de aire.

-Ahora bien- me contestó con un tono de voz que no pude definir… ¿acaso estaba llorando?

Me separé un poco de él y no, no lloraba, pero se ve que estaba a punto de hacerlo. –Me alegra encontrarte… ¡Perdóname!-

-Hn…- me abrazó de nuevo –No hay nada que perdonar, al contrario- pude sentir que su corazón latía fuertemente… -Muchas gracias por hacerlo-

-No hay de qué…-

Cuando Sasuke llegó eufórico a la universidad diciéndonos que Naruto le colgó, todos, a nuestra manera, le bajamos su coraje.

"No pude escucharle ni decirle de lo que se va a morir ya que me colgó… ¡Pero cuando lo encuentre me las va a pagar!"

Al principio fueron esas sus únicas palabras, pero poco a poco pudimos sacarle más. De lo poco que pudo escuchar ante la grosería más fuerte que había tenido de Naruto, fue una gran interferencia y una gran ventisca de aire… ¿En dónde se había metido?

Siendo las 2:15, en la universidad, nos topamos con Dahia y con Silvie. La primera nos explicó molesta que no nos ayudaría. Comentó con su lindo y molesto tono de voz: "si ustedes hicieron que Naruto huyera, ustedes le encuentran… no me metan en sus problemas". En cambio Silvie, asombrada y horrorizada ante la noticia, le dio un sermón de 20 minutos a Sasuke por lo pasado. Al enterarse que Sakura fue la "causante de todo" e interpretando lo que posiblemente Naruto entendió, el sermón pasó a una llorosa Sakura…

Ino, Temari y yo buscamos la manera de detener todos los ataques directos a Sakura. Ella era la que más mal se sentía por lo pasado y agregando la primera pelea que tuvo con Sasuke, no había dejado de llorar. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que el enojo del Uchiha (que me tiene muy asombrada por cierto) se le bajara.

"Lo siento Sakura, no fue mi intensión lastimarte, pero entiende que Naruto es importante para mi" le abrazó con esas palabras.

He de confesar que a todos nos dejaron sin habla esas palabras. ¿Tan preocupado se encontraba por no localizar a Naruto que soltó eso sin más?

Pasaron las horas de incertidumbre… ¡hasta pegamos un cartel donde pedíamos informes de su localización!

Chouji, importándole un reverendo rábano, dejó de asistir a su presentación. Él nos insistió que la felicidad por recuperar a un gran amigo como Naruto era más importante que la felicidad que él sentía cuando la gente le decía lo delicioso que se encontraban sus platillos. Así que dejó todo lo que preparó la noche anterior y se unió con Ino para ir al centro de la ciudad para encontrarle.

Yo estaba destrozada. Por una parte permití que Neji le lanzara su zapato por ver y entender "cosas" de más noqueándolo. ¡Le grité a mi primo como nunca en mi vida! Pero al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba y Neji seguía con su "le mataré", llamé a Sasuke, el cual llegó como bólido.

Gracias a su pronta aparición, se pudo tranquilizar el iniciador de este mal y disfrute de esos cielos que tanto amo, pero al comenzar esa batalla inglesa entre ellos dos y el golpe de Sakura hicieron que Naruto huyera de una manera que jamás me imaginé. ¿Esa era la habilidad de escape que tanto me comentó Sasuke? ¡Pues sí que era todo un experto! Cuando salimos disparados de mi habitación, confundimos a dos chicos dentro del elevador (los cuales salieron literalmente volando por el gran empuje que les dieron Sasuke y Chouji) y ni que se diga con las pobres chavas que bajaban las escaleras… ¡cayeron junto con una estrepitosa Ino! Pobre, creo que aún le duele su trasero por semejante golpe.

Ni tiempo de reír tuvimos. Y así pasaron las horas… hasta que me di cuenta la localización de Naruto. Interferencia y ventisca de aire. Yo estuve con Jiraiya en el bosque de Konoha y la señal telefónica era realmente mala… ¿ventisca? ¡Es el lugar más alto! Al único que pude avisarle fue a Shikamaru, ya que se encontraba conmigo cuando hice mi gran descubrimiento.

"Ese problemático… ve mientras yo le informo al problema Uchiha"

Así que tomé mi bolsa y subiéndome a un taxi me dirigí al bosque. Un joven muy simpático me llevó hasta la entrada del lugar. Le pague 30 euros y tomando el camino que él me indicó llegué a una pequeña plaza en donde se encontraban varios puestos. Todos estaban abiertos y tuve que preguntar en cada uno si habían visto a mi amado rubio.

"Si… estuvo aquí desde la mañana y no ha bajado". Una señora me comentó y sin más corrí para encontrarle.

¿A dónde correr? ¿En dónde puede estar? Pasando 30 minutos de recorrido paré en seco. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Naruto estando en un lugar tan extenso? Y sin más comencé a llorar. Me encontraba tan desesperada por no encontrar a mi amado… ¿y si algo malo le había pasado? ¿Y si se aprovecharon de él por no saber español?

Me sentía tan mal. Débil por no haber detenido todo esto… ¡Naruto sufría por mi culpa! Me arrodillé y comencé a llorar. No pude más con la agonía de mi corazón. Y fue hasta en el momento que sentí una mano en mi hombro cuando me levanté. "Veo que le has encontrado… no te falta mucho" la sonrisa y esas palabras de Iruka-sensei me indicaron que estaba en el camino correcto, ¡y ahora le tengo en mi regazo!

Le abracé lo más fuerte que pude… llenándome de nuevo de su calor y su olor tan… momento, su aroma se me hizo familiar... ¿por qué huele a mujer?

-Naruto…- comenté realmente apenada. Creo saber el origen de ese peculiar aroma… me olí a mí misma y encontré la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Dime Hinata- me abrazó más fuerte de lo que me tenía. Supongo que el rubor en mis mejillas se hizo presente.

-Yo… bueno…- nos separamos con pesadez y él me vio con preocupación. –yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que…- le miré directamente a los ojos -¿Te pusiste de mi desodorante?- y con una gran sonrisa pude ver que el color rojizo apareció en todo su rostro. Se apartó rápidamente de mí, levantó los hombros y bajó sus brazos pegándolos a su costado.

-Yo… y…o… si… pe…ro… yo… si yo…- agachó la mirada, haciendo que su cabello le cubriera sus ojos -¡Lo siento! ¡Pero era más que necesario!-

Y la verdad no pude evitar reír. Sé que era la peor mujer en ese momento, pero no pude impedirlo. Le abracé de nuevo y para evitar cualquier mal entendido le comenté –No importa… al contrario, está todo bien-

-No… na…da es…tá bie…en- se separó de mí realmente traumatizado –yo… yo… -y provocando que tapara mis oídos -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- comenzó a agitar sus brazos arriba y abajo -¡Huelo a mujer! ¡DIOS! ¡Sai me va a… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

-Tranquilo… no va a pasar eso…- me volví a acercar a él y le abracé. –Ya que no permitiré que te haga absolutamente nada-

-No Hinata…- se volvió a separar de mí, rápidamente para caminar de un lado a otro, completamente horrorizado -¡Ni te imaginas en qué problema estoy metido! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Sai me va a decir algo! ¡KYA! ¡No quiero! ¡No de nuevo! ¡NNNNNNOOOOOO!

Realmente lo amaba. Era demasiado relajante saber que se le había pasado el coraje con todos y no me rechazaba. Además se veía tan sexy con esa ropa y adorable con esa actitud tan jovial ante una idea tan loca como esa. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Sai para que se pusiera como loco? No quiero imaginarlo.

Suspiré para ya no reírme y pillándolo por sorpresa, le abracé por su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. En ese momento él se calmó. –No dejaré que te diga nada, lo prometo- le dije cuando, sin esperarlo, él me abrazó muy fuerte, estrechándome de una manera tierna pero posesiva. Y no conforme con eso, se acercó a mi oído.

Momento, ¿Naruto cerca de mi oído? ¡Dios! Al principio sentí su aliento pasar por mi mejilla, pero él se acercaba lentamente a mi o… y… y… él… él… ¡KYA! Sus labios se encontraban cerca de mi oído y… y ahora él… ahora lo… lo besó. ¡Me derrito!

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?- esa voz sexy y varonil me dieron el golpe final. Mi cuerpo tembló sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y si no hubiera sido que sus brazos tan fuertes me sostenían…

-Yo… yo… yo…- no podía hablar, la sensación de tener sus labios jugando con mi odio era tan placentero. Todo raciocinio se perdió en el mismo momento al sentir esos besos tan deliciosamente apetitosos.

-Hina… espero tu respuesta- ¿acaso no estaba consciente de mi muerte cerebral por esas caricias? Y no conforme con eso, el torrente eléctrico que ahora estaba en mi espalda por sus traviesas manos que me acariciaban tan lentamente, me dejaron completamente Out…

-Yo te…- mi respiración aumentó considerablemente. Y no solo eso, cuando él tomó con sus labios mi oreja y la jaló suavemente, dejé salir un suspiro muy profundo. Realmente me estaba gustando lo que me estaba haciendo. Ya no respondía a nada, solamente deseaba besarlo y no sé qué más cosas hacerle…

No pude más, le separé un poco de mi y subiendo mis manos por esa espalda tan bien formada, palpando su perfección con cada uno de mis dedos, le sonreí. Llegué hasta sus hombros y sacando mis manos por sus costados, las subí por el cuello, sin dejar de tocarle. Ahora sí, sin importarme absolutamente nada, le demostraría cuanto lo amo. Volví a acercarme y haciendo que él se agachara por medio del abrazo que le había dado, busqué con la mirada esos labios tan tentadoramente atractivos. Naruto me abrazó por toda mi cintura y al parecer no le desagradaba la idea que yo tenía planeada hacer…

-¡NARUTO DEL MAL! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE ENCUENTRAS?!-

La voz tan endemoniada con su correspondiente eco que logramos escuchar entre el gran follaje y paisaje natural, hizo que ambos saltáramos del susto… mejor dicho, yo salté de tal manera que me aferré del cuello de mi acompañante y con eso pude "subirme" en Naruto. Él aún me abrazaba y pues, entre la inercia y el pánico, me aferré a él con mis manos y para no caerme de la posición en la que me encontraba, le abracé con las piernas… algo que Naruto no aguantó, así que caímos, él de espaldas y yo encima de él.

-¡NARUTO CON QUE AQUÍ EST…- apareció Sasuke seguido de Sakura, pero calló y se ruborizó instantáneamente al ver nuestra "inocente" posición: Naruto completamente acostado, apoyando sus manos en mi cadera y yo sentada arriba de él con ambas piernas en su costado y mi falda abierta cubriendo la cadera de él.

Sakura tenía una cara de asombro y un hilillo de sangre se resbalaba por su nariz.

-Sa… Sasuke…- ambos comentamos con el mismo rubor en nuestros rostros… tal vez un poco más.

-¡Por qu… ¡Por qué no…- al parecer no se esperaba esto -¡AH! ¡ME LLEVA! ¡Ahora resulta que soy un cabrón que arruina sus momentos íntimos! ¡Por lo menos avísennos para que hagan esas cosas sin que les molestemos!-

-¡No es lo que piensas!- Tanto Naruto como yo gritamos a todo pulmón. Así que me separé rápidamente como pude de Naruto y él se sentó, presentando ambos un estado de shock.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Verás… intenté comentarle, pero Naruto me calló ante lo que comentó. Se puso serio y viendo a los recién llegados me dejó asombrada.

-'No creo que les importe'- se escuchaba amargado –'Pensé que les sería un estorbo, ¿por qué están aquí?'- se levantó y mirándolos con una seriedad que jamás pensé que tendría.

-'Naruto yo quiero disculparme por lo pasado en la mañana'- antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, Sakura se adelantó. Dio algunos pasos, los cuales Naruto retrocedió.

-'Déjalo, ya entendí que…'-

No pudo terminar por lo que pasó. Estando completamente atónita, Sasuke se acercó al rubio y le miró extraño… la verdad no entendí nada de lo que sucedía… hombres.

-¡Cállate Teme del mal!- comentó Sasuke al estar a unos centímetros de Naruto –No seas idiota, eres nuestro mejor amigo y jamás serás un estorbo. Lamento todo lo que has pasado, hermano- y le abrazó.

Puedo decir que me sentía en un extraño sueño… los dos amigos más raros del mundo se estaban abrazando.

-…- no recibió respuesta. El rostro de Naruto reflejaba asombro e incertidumbre ante lo que ocurría. No respondió al abrazo hasta después de unos segundos.

-Lo siento, hermano… no pensé que huyeras como idiota, pero deseo que regreses con todos nosotros para aclarar las cosas-

-¿Her… hermano?- su voz apenas se escuchó.

-No me hagas repetirlo-

-Sasuke- al parecer esas palabras le asombraron ya que sonrió alegre ante el comentario

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie… mi reputación caería al suelo por eso- el rubio rió y al separarse, se miraron aproximadamente 5 segundos, para que ambos pusieran los ojos como platos y, haciéndonos reír fuertemente a Sakura y a mí, saltaron inmediatamente completamente ruborizados, horrorizados por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de ambos se escuchó por toda Konoha, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?!- Naruto señaló a Sasuke de manera amenazante. –Me abrazaste… ¡ME ABRAZASTE! ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE SUCEDE?!

-¡AHORA SOY UN CABRÓN POR TOCARTE! ¡ME LLEVA LA FREGADA!- Sasuke le miró con odio puro y cruzó los brazos antes de desviar su mirada muy lejos de su "hermano".

-¡NO ME HECHES LA CULPA DE ESO! SI TANTO TE URGE UN HOMBRE VE CON SAI… ¡PERO A MÍ NO ME TOQUES!-

-¡TÚ TUVISTE TODA LA CULPA!- intentó justificarse -¡FUE UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD AL VER TU CARA DE IDIOTA TRISTÓN!- ambos ventilaban por tanto grito y de la propia impresión – ¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS IDO ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO!- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados -¡AHORA MI REPUTACIÓN ESTÁ HASTA EL SUELO!-

-¿TÚ REPUTACIÓN…? ¡Y LA MÍA!- ambos se encontraban rojos como tomates.

Jamás me imaginé ver esa escena tan particular. Sakura se acercó lentamente a donde yo me encontraba y disfrutamos de los gritos que tanto se decían. Insultos que, de alguna manera y "a su manera", les curaba esas heridas que tontamente se habían formado.

Eso sí, la mirada y sonrisa que tuvo Naruto al escuchar la palabra "hermano" de Sasuke era tan sincera, notando que realmente era feliz ante esa nueva idea y concepto de amistad con ese hombre.

-¡¡¡Y USTEDES NI UNA SOLA PALABRA DE ESTO A NADIE!!!- los dos nos gritaron al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes idiomas.

Esta vez, tanto Sakura como yo, no reímos hasta cansarnos.

Yo tuve que sentarme para poder reírme a gusto. No supe cuánto tiempo tardamos en tranquilizarnos, pero una vez respirando normal y sin el síndrome de "burlarse de ellos", pude ver como los dos nos miraban con miedo.

-'No vamos a decir nada'- comentó Sakura, la cual abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke –'así que estén tranquilos'-

-'De acuerdo'- Naruto me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarse.

-'Y Naruto yo…'- la ojiverde se acercó temerosa a Naruto, dio algunos pasos para ponerse enfrente de él y de mi –'lamento todo lo que dije… tú no me molestas, al contrario… escucharte hablar español es una gran diversión. Es sólo que digo cosas estúpidas cuando estoy nerviosa y…'-

-'Sakura-chan…'- Naruto le agarró del hombro y con un impulso la acomodó en su regazo y la abrazó –'todo queda olvidado si me prometes que harás sufrir al Teme del mal con celibato de un mes completo'-

-'¡¿EH?!'- el rubor en la chica se hizo presente. Y no solo ella, Sasuke se ruborizó completamente para después mirarle con tanto odio.

-'Eso o nada'- terminó de decir, bajo una gran sonrisa.

-Pero Naruto…- intenté abogar por ellos, pero fue imposible.

-'Antes que nada'- Sasuke arrebató del regazo de mi Naruto a Sakura, inmediatamente me tomó del hombro y me aventó sutilmente al rubio, el cual me tomó suavemente de la cintura –'regrésame a MI chica'- después alzó una ceja, en forma de amenaza –'si haces que mi mujer cumpla esa promesa… soltaré el secreto que me has dicho a esa personita y créeme… tendrás celibato por el resto de tu vida '-

Al principio no supe de lo que hablaban, pero el rubor ahora presente en Naruto me dio a entender que esa amenaza afectaría al rubio… y mucho.

-¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA!- Naruto le gritó, por lo que tuve que taparme los oídos.

-¡Y TU UN APROVECHADO!- Sasuke le siguió con el mismo tono, haciendo que Sakura hiciera lo mismo que yo. –Además… Naruto…- olió un poco su ropa y con los ojos como platos se dirigió a Naruto con un espanto que, al parecer, nunca había tenido -¡¿POR QUÉ HUELES A MUJER?!-

-¡ESO QUÉ TE IMPORTA!- de nuevo se ruborizó y bajó los brazos. ¡Eran ambos realmente graciosos!

-¡PUES RESULTA QUE AHORA HUELO ASÍ POR TU CULPA!- olió de nuevo su camisa y con muecas de asco continuó -¡AHORA ME COMPRAS UN DESODORANTE IMBÉCIL!

-¡NI LO SUEÑES URAÑO UCHIHA!-

-¡MALDITO UZUMAKI!-

-¡TARADO UCHIHA!

-ERES UN…- se separó de Sakura para enfrentarse a Naruto -¡Niñetas!-

-Idiota- Naruto hizo exactamente lo mismo conmigo…

-Tarado-

-Infantil-

-Presumido-

-Tristón-

-Amargado-

Y así siguieron por lo menos 5 minutos más. Todo esto no tendría tregua. Ambos se contestaban con gran agilidad, notando que no era la primera y no sería la última vez que lo harían. Lo maravilloso fue que sonó el móvil de Sakura, la cual contestó no antes de gritarles a los dos hombres presentes "o se callan o los golpeo hasta que se callen". Ambos tragaron saliva ante esa amenaza y guardaron el tan merecido silencio.

-¡OH INO!.... sí, estamos con él… con Hinata obviamente… ¡Y ni te imaginas como!... ¿aún alcanzamos a llegar?... ¡perfecto! Dile a Chouji que ahí estaremos… no, aún no… en 40 minutos a lo mucho… ¡Excelente!- colgando nos miró y con su gran sonrisa –son las 5:35… ¡Chouji nos espera para su final presentación a las 6:00! Aún tenemos tiempo para llegar-

-De acuerdo- Sasuke se volteó como si nada –vámonos que nos espera Chouji para su presentación final- se lo dijo en alemán para que Naruto entendiera, ya que tenía una cara de "WTF?"

-No sé si deba- Naruto comentó con voz baja, haciendo que Sasuke y yo le miráramos. –Por mi culpa no se presentó antes y…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- su hermano le preguntó asombrado.

-Iruka me lo comentó y no creo que me merezca estar con él después de todo esto-

-¿Iruka?- el ojinoche le miró exasperado. Se acercó a Naruto y tomándole de la camisa sin cuidado alguno, al final de cuentas, era suya – ¡ACABO DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO MÁS GRANDE DE MI VIDA Y ME SALES CON ESAS ESTÚPIDECES!- no dejó de gritar aunque vio el asombro en Naruto –ASÍ QUE QUITA ESA CARA DE IDIOTA Y VÁMONOS. No hay nada que temer, tarado-

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa. Así que Naruto tomó su mochila y así nos fuimos.

No entiendo porqué me tardé 50 minutos en subir todo eso y bajamos tan solo en 15 minutos. ¡Qué injusto! Agregando que el muy condenado Sasuke, cuando llegamos a la calle principal, sacó de su pantalón unas llaves que, haciendo que yo me asombrara ante eso, correspondieron a un maravilloso y sutil Volvo C70 plata aparcado a unos pasos de la salida del parque. ¡Me hizo correr y gastar más de lo que podía en el día! (aunque no me quejo ya que YO encontré a Naruto, él sólo me siguió)

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!- la sonrisa de Naruto me dio a entender que no era algo nuevo para él ver semejante auto. -¡Has traído a Hebi desde Alemania!-

-Por desgracia no lo hice yo… esta sorpresa fue un grato regalo que también te incluye Naruto. Si te hubieras esperado Dobe… Dobe… Dobe- le miró cómplice y ante el asombro de mi rubio, sacó unas llaves negras de su pantalón –Ero-Sennin te las manda- se las lanzó, siendo cachadas con la mayor felicidad que ha tenido después de la pelea con Sasuke. –Y espera que con esto dejes de hacer actos tan estúpidos como el de hoy-

-No… no puedo creerlo…- miraba las llaves con tanta ilusión -¡KYUBI!-

-Así es… y sé que me vas a matar por lo que hice pero lo compensaré con la colgada y el sufrimiento de todo el día…- suspiró –además me has hecho darle el poder a una mujer de Hebi… ¡ESO NUNCA HABÍA PASADO!-

-¿eh? ¿Matarte?- lo pensó por algunos momentos y de un segundo a otro se encontraba hecho una furia -¡TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLO!-

-No solo eso…- con descaro -Se encuentra en la esquina- voleó hacia el lugar y apareció ante nuestros ojos un Audi A3 Cabriolet completamente rojo.

Pues, el enojo se le fue rápidamente. Tomó mi mano y literalmente fui jalada por el hombre que amo hacia lo que parecía su gran preciado bebé. Lo último que pude escuchar de Sasuke fue un "nos vemos en la universidad y no te olvides de mi desodorante" bajo una gran carcajada… algo que dudo que llegó a los oídos de Naruto.

Estando enfrente de semejante auto, entendí que mi rubio me escondía muchas cosas… como el hecho que, al parecer mío, realmente no era el chico normal que yo creí que era… ¡Quién a sus próximos 21 años posee semejante auto y que es traído desde Alemania! (Dahia: ¡YO!¬¬ aunque no fue cabrio) Ni siquiera mi padre, siendo dueño de una de las compañías de publicidad más importantes de mi ciudad natal, podría regalarme un auto como estos… bueno, si puede, pero jamás me lo daría.

-Hinata, con toda la felicidad del mundo… te presento a mi adorado compañero… Kyubi-

-¿Kyubi?- le pregunte cuando le abracé. Él respondió mi acto de inmediato.

-"Zorro de nueve colas"- me contestó inmediatamente –es el apodo que me gané en Hannover al cumplir 19 al ganar una competencia d… y me pareció perfecto ponerle ese nombre a mi segundo auto-

-¿Segundo?-

-No me preguntes por el primero- me contestó rápidamente, haciéndome reír –ya que eso es muy penoso que contar-

-De acuerdo, HOY no preguntaré- rió ante mi afirmación.

-Eres imposible- besó mi frente… ¡Dios! Me desarmaba con esos actos -¿Me das el honor de llevarte a la universidad con mi Kyubi?-

-El honor será el mío por acompañarte- rió ante esas palabras y como todo caballero se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y me abrió la puerta.

Era un auto maravilloso. Vestiduras de piel negra… atado con toda la modernidad que un joven como mi Naruto necesita… ¡amo la tecnología automotriz alemana! (Dahia: hubo una vez que sacaron mis compatriotas míos un anuncio en el cual afirmamos algo que, desgracia o alago, nosotros los alemanes no poseemos completamente: "Lo aceptamos, nosotros no sabremos contar chistes… pero si sabemos hacer autos. Volkswagen, das Auto" XD)

-Muy bien señorita, abróchese su cinturón, que ahora la llevaré a donde usted quiera…- mirando el panel –pero antes, necesitamos una parada urgente al estación de gas…- ruborizándose –y a una farmacia-

-¡Perfecto!- reí ante la cara de pingues que puso al encender el auto -¡Vamos!-

Y con una gran plática nos dirigimos a todos los destinos.

Debo de confesar que si yo creía que Naruto era sexy… manejando es todo un sex symbol. Tiene un porte especial para agarrar el volante y ni se diga la palanca de velocidades (Dahia: para obtener estos datos, tuve que acudir a mí adorada amiga Athenea… ¡Es la mejor editora que he podido tener! Danke sehr, meine Liebe)… ¡me desmayo!

Llegamos a las 6:15 a la universidad… ya que, por la falta de conocimientos en las calles y demás eventos fuera de nuestro alcance (llámese semáforos, una estación de gasolina demasiado lejana y una vendedora que no dejaba de comerse a mi amado con la mirada… ¡Maldita bruja!). Aparcó al Kyubi en el estacionamiento de la universidad y salimos literalmente corriendo hacia la plaza principal en donde ya se encontraban todos.

Al principio vi a Naruto seguro y caminaba aprisa… sin embargo estando más cerca de todos su paso se alentó hasta detenerse. Yo estaba a su lado e hice lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté preocupada.

-No me merezco estar aquí- me comentó con la voz apagada, seria y triste.

-Naruto…- me puse enfrente de él y le abracé –claro que lo mereces, eres nuestro amigo-

-Pero hice que Chouji perdiera su primera presentación-

-¿Y?- me separé de él para mirarle a los ojos, deleitándome con ese nuevo olor tan masculino… -Cuando se enteró del porqué saliste corriendo, fue el primero en organizar tu búsqueda en la universidad- esos zafiros estaban más que asombrados por lo que le dije, así que continué para quitarle esa idea que, de alguna manera errónea y sin fundamentos, se había formado en él. –"no permitiré que mi buen amigo Naruto piense que no lo queremos… así que vamos a buscarle" esas fueron sus palabras y regalándonos unas pequeñas trufas, salimos a buscarte…- riendo y generando que él también lo hiciera –con decirte que él y Lee causaron un gran alboroto por toda la universidad por poner anuncios que tenían una foto tuya… ¡chicas de todos los niveles se asustaron por perder al nuevo ídolo sexual de la universidad!-

Tomó tres segundos para que literalmente se botara de la risa (Dahia: XD). Al parecer la idea le causo mucha gracia. -¿Yo un ídolo sexual?- estaba privado de risa -¿Yo… yo un…?-

-Si…- no quería confesarle que, primeramente me moría de celos ante esas palabras… pero después me hice a la idea de ser la presidenta de ese nuevo club XD.

-Vamos… ¡Por Dios!- comentó después de controlarse –es por eso que no quería cantar… ¡Eso me pasa cuando me meto con tonterías de esos dos! Mataré a Emo-Baka y a la culo porno-

-Hazlo, es más, yo te ayudaré, pero lo haremos después… por el momento tenemos que ir con Chouji y los demás-

-Okay- y antes de que yo pudiera moverme, me abrazó fuertemente y bajo un "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida" nos encaminamos hacia la presentación.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

No Naruto, tú eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida y prometo que, a partir de este momento, te ayudaré a superar ese sentimiento que hizo que huyeras de nosotros… te ayudaré para que borres todo el dolor que has tenido y seas mi pareja o no, nunca me separaré de ti ya que te has metido hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón…

Cuando llegamos, los abrazos, golpes y una buena embarrada de pastel no faltaron. Todos los del grupo estaban figurando una de las presentaciones más deliciosas (y degustativas) de todo el año y al vernos, simplemente sonrieron y nos atacaron con un sinfín de preguntas y demás juegos… ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo lograste escaparte? ¿Sabes que Ino te va a patear tu trasero?...

Realmente la discordia desapareció. Inclusive se acercó un serio Neji con Tenten y así le pidió disculpas a nuestro amigo. ¿Lo sorprendente? Es que Naruto le dio que no… bueno, un "no" que sonó a un "si".

-Me da gusto… solo no quiero verte de nuevo solo con mi prima- se alejaba un poco para tomar la mano de Tenten.

-NI lo sueñes Neji- espero que eso sea una promesa… ¡KYA! ¿Cómo le pide eso Neji al hombre que quiero que sea mi pareja?

Cuando estábamos terminando la presentación, todos los hispanohablantes nos miramos cómplices, y tomando desprevenido a cierto alemán… le regalamos un pastelazo en la cara del rubio… ¡era totalmente de chocolate!

-'Qué graciosos'- comentó irónicamente cuando retiramos el plato… mejor dicho, cuando Sasuke le quitó el plato. No paramos de reír al ver todo su rostro cubierto por semejante postre… ¡No se veía nada más que el relleno!

-'¡Para que no dudes de nosotros de nuevo!'- todos le gritamos importándonos un bledo a los demás presentes… simplemente teníamos que dejarle claro a Naruto que era, es y será nuestro mejor amigo.

-'De acuerdo'- comentó aún más serio, debajo de una gran capa negra en su rostro. Apenas pudimos ver el movimiento de sus labios… ¿reírnos? Hasta cansarnos.

Pero eso no se quedó así, por lo menos no para mí… ya que fue llenada literalmente de chocolate en todo mi hombro derecho y parte de mi cuello y mejilla… ¡El muy condenado me abrazó y me llenó de ese pastel! Intenté huir, pero fue en vano… su "muchas gracias Hinata" me inmovilizó por completo. Además el chocolate era delicioso… lástima que no pude quitarle con mis propios labios… :(

Y así disfrutamos de ese martes tan complicado… que terminaría exactamente a las 7:00.

¡Corrección! Aún no acababa. Pensando que mi día terminaba en el momento en que todo terminó a las 7:00… Silvie me pidió ensayar para el baile del jueves. Para lo que acepté con gusto… y no solo eso. Naruto me abrazó fuertemente, ya limpio, me separó de todos y con una gran sonrisa… me hizo una proposición que me dejó sin habla.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente por cada palabra que me había dicho… ¡No podía creerlo! Obviamente mi respuesta fue un SI rotundo, aunque la pena y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-¡ACEPTASTE!- gritó con fuerzas y me abrazó nuevamente… para besar mi frente tiernamente. -¡me dijiste que si!-

-¿Acaso dudarías que yo te diría que no?-

-Bueno, la verdad, la verdad…no mucho, aunque estaba confundido por mis…-

-Bah- intenté esconder mis nervios con un poco de juego –entonces… ¿a dónde iremos?-

-¡Quiero presentarte a mi abuelo!- comentó muy alegre –Tú ahora eres una persona muy importante y como le prometí a ese pervertido… le presentaré a mi mejor amiga-

-Me parece perfecto- comenté realmente alegre… ¡por fin conocería al abuelo de Naruto!

-Pero antes tenemos que ir con Dahia y Silvie para tener nuestro ensayo… ¬¬# Y créeme, de lo único que no tengo ganas de hacer es eso…. ¡No quiero ensayar!-

-Te creo- bajo el tono tan odioso que manejó, todo el que le hubiera escuchado le hubiera dicho "tienes mucha razón".

Ante eso, llegamos a la ubicación exacta de Silvie. Cuando nos colocamos a su lado, notamos algo demasiado raro… ¿Qué hacía Kakashi-sensei con ella? Ambos se encontraban platicando cómodamente y con una tranquilidad… como si se llevaran años conociéndose.

-Bueno Silvie, tengo que irme… el camino de la vida me espera- Kakashi se despidió de la mano de nuestra amiga, la cual rió sin más.

-Tú y tus tonterías Kakashi… ^^ pero me parece excelente…- dejando que se alejara unos pasos, después de despedirse de Naruto y de mi. -¡Espera hombre!- el mencionado se detuvo y volteando su cabeza para mirar a cierta mujer -¡No te olvides que me debes mi café!-

-No lo haré. Adiós- y desapareció.

-¿Qué te traes con el profesor?- Naruto le susurró a Silvie, la cual simplemente se espantó al no esperar semejante pregunta.

-¡No me espantes de esa manera Naru-chan!-

-No evadas la pregunta- él cruzó los brazos y la miraba tan alegremente, como planeando una travesura.

-Eso a ti…- señalándolo para después señalarme a mí –ni a ti les incumbe-

-Ah…- Naruto me ganó las palabras que pensaba decirle -¿No crees que está algo grandecito para ti?- mirando un leve (y quiero decir leve) sonrojo en esa morena -¡DIOS! ¡Silvie anda tras los huesos del profesor Kakashi!- gritó y abrazándome -¡Por fin domarán a la bestia!-

-¡NARUTO!- ahora el sonrojo fue más notorio… aunque un buen pisotón dado en la parte más sensible del pié de Naruto no pudo faltar. Silvie le dio con todo. Yo intenté sostener a mi pobre rubio… se nota que le dolió demasiado.

-¿Quién va domar a la bestia?- otra voz en alemán se escuchó, haciéndome reír por tan "peculiares" comentarios. Con ello Silvie propició otro golpe de la misma magnitud a Sasuke, el cual se unió a los quejidos de Naruto… y como Sakura no entendió nada, tuve que traducirle.

-¡SILVIE!- Sakura se acercó a ella y le abrazó -¿Sabías que le encantan los libros de "educación adulta"?-

-¿Te refieres a la serie Icha Icha Paradise?-

-Si- la ojiverde respondió contenta y entre las dos rieron demasiado. He de decir que esta vez, Hinata Hyuga (es decir, yo) no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Claro!- sonrió con malicia –él mismo me lo confesó…-

$$$Flashback$$$

Estaban los dos en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad. Una molesta Silvie se encontraba más que harta por la desaparición de su hermano, casi amigo Naruto. Intentó ayudar en la búsqueda, pero su adorada y eufórica hermana se lo prohibió. "Si me entero que les has ayudado a esos impertinentes… ¡TE CORTARÉ EL DINERO MENSUAL QUE TANTO NECESITAS PARA TUS COSAS PERSONALES Y PROMETO QUE NO IRÁS CON EL GRUPO A MÜNCHEN!" ante esa amenaza, era mejor abstenerse de buscarlo… ¡¿Pero cómo conseguir estar tranquila ante la estupidez de Naruto?!

Cuando caminaba a unas cuadras de su casa, observó como un hombre alto de cabello peculiarmente blanco ayudaba a una anciana a cruzar la calle… sintiéndose mal por no creerle la otra vez que llegó tarde a una cita. Le había comentado que cruzaba la calle acompañado con una mujer mayor.

-¡Kakashi!- Silvie se acercó a él y notó que una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en esa máscara, que ahora era de color blanca.

-Prométame que se cuidará a la siguiente- el ojinegro le comentó alegremente.

-Lo prometo, joven apuesto- la viejecita le sonrió y le robó un beso en su mejilla. Después miró a Silvie, la cual estaba atenta a los movimientos de ambos. -¿Él es su novio?-

-No… no me espante con esa noticia… ¡Qué Dios me libre!- Silvie contestó alegre, haciendo que Kakashi la mirara con unos ojos de "me vengaré ante el comentario".

-Pues usted de lo pierde… ¿Jovencito, te gustaría salir unos de estos días conmigo?-

-Será un placer- le contestó sin más y le dio ahora él un beso a ella.

Unas risas más y después de despedir a semejante viejita lanzada (es decir coqueta) se adentraron a un café que habían descubierto ante un ataque de antojo por parte de Silvie (Dahia: He de decir que Kakashi la tuvo que subir a su moto y llevarla por toda la ciudad para encontrar el café perfecto).

-¡No es cierto!- Silvie le comentó muy alegre -¿Acaso estás seguro de eso?-

-Si- le contestó al darle un sorbo a su cappuccino –Tú me preguntas y yo te contesto… después yo hago lo mismo, no se vale mentir-

-Bien…- sonriéndole -¿Quién empieza?-

-Te cedo el placer de comenzar-

-Bien… ¿te gusta el café?-

-No tanto como el chocolate- mirando el asombro de ella -¿Acaso no es posible que a un hombre le guste el chocolate?-

-Si te contesto… ¿lo tomarás como nuestro cuestionario?-

-Hn…- entendió que esta mujer era única… -No. Mi pregunta es la siguiente… ¿Por qué te vistes de esa manera?-

-Es mi estilo.- contestó sonriendo –Y esto- tomando sus cadenas –son el toque especial a todo lo que me pongo…- mirándolo con "odio" –Por eso te detesté cuando rompiste mi favorita-

-Ya te pedí perdón-

-Pero no compensas la pérdida con un "lo siento chica"-

-De acuerdo, te preguntaré después el cómo lo puedo pagar-

-Vale. Mi pregunta es la siguiente… aunque a decir verdad son dos en una, ¿es permitido hacerlas?-

-Si ambas son relacionadas entre sí… ¿por qué no?- Silvie tuvo una gota en su cabeza por ver tanta flojera en ese hombre… al parecer todo lo que le sucedía en su vida lo tomaba tan tranquilo… entendiendo porqué era profesor de literatura.

-He de suponer que lees- rió para continuar –con tu aspecto y cara de flojera a medio morir no creo que tengas cosas más interesantes que hacer-

-Así es- por poco estuvo a punto de sacar su preciado tesoro… pero se contuvo ante la mirada pícara de ella.

-¿Qué tipo de lectura frecuentas y cuánto tiempo al día puedes leer?- continuó Silvie después de tomar su apreciado café.

-Pues… lecturas de todo tipo, pero tengo mis preferidas- evitó entrar en detalles –y puedo leer todo el día, si la historia es realmente buena-

-¿Qué lees Kakashi?-

-Dijiste dos preguntas- escuchando un bufido leve en Silvie –Es mi turno… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta leer?-

-A mí me gustan mucho los libros de Ann Rice… y cuando no leo de vampiros o de brujas… me devoro la serie de Icha Icha-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- sobreestimó a su víctima… ¡¿Estaba hablando en serio?! – ¿Has dicho Ann Rice o Icha Icha?-

-Así es… es más…- tomó de su pequeña mochila un libro de portada verde, el cual generó que Kakashi abriera demasiado su ojo libre –Mira, he obtenido el nuevo libro que…- es arrebatado su tesoro rápidamente, por lo que manifiesta enojo- ¡Hey Kakashi! ¡Devuélvemelo… es mi libro!-

-Esto es… esto es…- estaba absorto al ver semejante ejemplar -¡LO NUEVO DE ICHA ICHA!-

-¡Claro!- se lo arrebató antes que él comenzara a leer –Tengo privilegios con el autor-

-¿Qué tipo de privilegios?- ahora sí atendía palabra a palabra de la ojicafé.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- guardo su tesoro… bajo esas manos masculinas corría mucho peligro.

-Curiosidad-

-Lo único que te diré es que conozco a Jiraiya Namikaze… y él me lo regaló-

-No te creo-

-¿Acaso no ves la prueba viva?- sonrió con malicia –Ni siquiera se ha publicado y yo estoy exactamente en la mitad de esa maravillosa historia-

-No… no… ¡eres muy mala!- ahora él estaba atónito -¡Y yo que te he invitado un sinfín de cafés no me dejas ni siquiera ojearlo!-

-Rompiste mi cadena- le contestó ella rápidamente.

-Creo que ya la he pagado- suspirando rendido -¿Me prestas ese libro?-

-¡nunca! Es solo mío…-

-Por lo menos preséntame ante ese maravilloso autor… así lograré que me regale un ejemplar-

-No- con todo el poder femenino y control de ser conocida de Jiraiya le respondió. Nada es fácil en este mundo… nada.

-¿Qué precio… qué tengo que pagar o hacer para que me dejes o leer el libro, o presentarme al Sr. Namikaze?- su rostro mostraba inocencia… y esas palabras fueron su muerte. Silvie aprovecharía cada una de esas palabras para poder liberarse de su gran curiosidad.

-Bien… ¿pagarías lo que fuera para dejarte leer mí libro?-

-Lo que sea-

-De acuerdo. Déjame verte sin la máscara-

-No-

-¿A caso Kakashi-kun tiene algo que esconder?-

-No Silvie… nadie puede ver mi rostro… bueno, casi nadie-

-¿Y quiénes son ese "casi nadie"?-

-Son todas las mujeres a las que he besado…- mirándola fijamente –Si quieres verme sin la máscara, tendrás que pagarme con un beso…-

$$$Fin Flaschback$$$

-¡Y SELO DISTE!- ambas dejamos que los hombres que amábamos se quejaran solos… era mejor saber lo que hizo Silvie con el profesor de literatura.

-Ni loca… chicas, si lo hubiera besado, él hubiera ganado…- susurrándolo –le dejé picado, así que no tendrá libro ni beso-

-Entiendo- le contesté demasiado alegre… suspiré y quedándome con la duda de saber el nombre del autor de semejantes historias para adultos (Dahia: Inteligentemente Silvie no mencionó ese "detalle" para no arruinar el plan perverso de Jiraiya XD).

-Pues bien… Silvie, Sakura lamento cambiar el tema, pero tengo que contarles algo muy importante y que entra en el plan de "conquistar al rubio"- me dirigí a ella con la mayor alegría que podía reflejar.

-¡Qué es!- la ojicafé estaba más que contenta al escuchar mis palabras. Nos alejó a Sakura y a mí de los chismosos empedernidos (los cuales nos miraron con una cara de WTF?) para poder hablar mejor.

-Naruto va a pagarme la hospitalidad y lo de hoy invitándome a su casa… ¡va a presentarme a su abuelo para después dormir en su refugio!-

Al parecer esa noticia no le agradó a ninguna, ya que ambas me miraron asombradas… ¿Y eso?

-¿Te…te invitó a… a su ca…casa?- la morena me miró como si fuera la tercera guerra mundial.

-¡SI!-

Y con ello corrió hacia Naruto. Silvie le preguntó inmediatamente si lo que acababa de contarle era verdad y con unos ojos que reflejaban horror, recibió un "sí, ya es tiempo que ese pervertido la conozca… ¡sé que le va a querer como yo lo he hecho!"…

--__intromisión de la Autora__--

Dahia: espero que estas no sean tan constantes… (INNER Dahia: Ni tú te la crees XD) pero son más que necesarias… ahora bien, aquí escribo lo que me faltaba:

Esa noticia les cayó como agua helada. Tanto Sasuke, Sakura (que se quedó con mis palabras e interpretó lo dicho por Naruto ante su gran sonrisa) y Silvie supieron que estaban en serios problemas:

1. Naruto con el Kyubi era igual a viajes libres. Podía llevarla en cualquier momento a su casa y ahí se descubriría todo… ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO!

2. Si Jiraiya no se movía rápidamente o planeaba algo… estaría en serios problemas.

3. Si Naruto se enteraba que la mejor amiga de su abuelo era Hinata y que Hinata se enterara que el nieto de su gran amigo era Naruto… ¡Lo más probable es que se destruiría la posibilidad que esos dos fueran pareja!

No podían permitirlo…

--__Fin intromisión de la Autora__--

CONTINUARA.... ^^ la semana cultural aún no termina...

* * *


	23. Peleas, un gallo y mi noche

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí reportándome para dejales el tal preciado capítulo. Esta vez, exprimi a mi musa y a mi pobre Inner, la cual está completamente dormida. GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES! Con ellos pude lograr lo que he escrito. Advierto que esta vez el capitulo es realmente largo, asíq ue disfrútenlo como yo lo he hecho XD... **

**Tomando cada uno de sus mensajes (sin tomar en cuenta lo tan pervertidos que son como yo XD), les dejo mi creación (y la de mi INNER). es algo muy dulce que quiero compartir con ustedes. COmo he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, cada letra que he escrito tiene un gran significado para mi y el lemon que he escrito, fue una experiencia algo rara que tuve... espero que sea de su agrado y cumpla con sus espectativas. Eso si, cuando la pareja que tanto queremos tenga su encuentro, prometo que erá uno de los mejores lemons que haya escrito en mi vida... !Ya le he avanzado más en estos días! Otra de las cosas importantes a decir fue que respeto el hecho de que hubi dos mensajes que no me pidieron esta escena. Los respeto y por lo mismo, el encuentro de SAsuSaku (el que ganó por mayoría de votos) se encuentra al final del capítulo. Así que los invito a vernos en el siguiente capítulo. les he de agradecer sus palabras ya que me ayudan a ser una buena escritora para ustedes...**

**GRACIAS!**

**Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, amenazas y demás mensajes déjenlos en un review... ya que estos, sean como sean, me motivan para continuar este trabajo que es de todoso.**

**GRACIAS! **

**también quería agradecerles por ayudarme a llegar a los 300 reviews. estoy que no me lo creo! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y por eso prometo continuar más seguido la historia (sólo espero que el monstruo de mi cama no me ate a ella (que no me molesta), que mi adorado bebé no haga de las suyas y que la musa de la inspiración no me deje.**

**Por esta única vez, aclaro, tengo que escribir como Dahia, Naruto y Hinata a la vez, es decir, en tercera y primera persona… intenté explicar todo desde el panorama de Hinata, pero es mejor así ya que me reí muchisisisimo de esa manera.**

**Para diferenciar haré lo siguiente:**

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°° **

**(es decir, la escritura en tercera persona a la que están acostumbrados en mis otras historias)**

**__Hinata's Pov'__**

****Naruto's Pov*****

**Espero que ustedes también se diviertan como yo. ahora si, recordándoles que lo más sano para vivir es: comer, beber, dormir y tener a un monstruo en su cama... XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Peleas, un gallo y mi noche**

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

Literalmente estaban muertos. Ahora no sabían que hacer simplemente porque jamás se les ocurrió que Naruto algún día invitaría a Hinata a su casa. _Y al parecer al pervertido tampoco_. Cada uno ideaba algo para no permitir ese acto tan atroz y ruin. Los tres observaban "detenidamente" la plática tan alegre de ese par… ¡Y ahora qué podían hacer!-

-¡Hola chicos!- una voz, la cual fue demasiado fuerte y dicha cerca de sus diferentes orejas, generó que Sasuke, Sakura y Silvie gritaran espantados.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- los tres gritaron fuertemente, haciendo que Naruto, Hinata y el recién llegado Tilo se extrañaran ante su comportamiento.

-¿Y a estos qué les picó?-

-A Sakura ni idea… pero a Silvie y al Teme ya sabes qué- Naruto entrecerró los ojos y mirando despectivamente a esos dos demonios continuó. –Eso de que sean extraños y locos lo tienen de nacimiento-

-De Sasuke te lo creo, es más lo afirmo médicamente…- Tilo les miró de la misma manera, cruzando los brazos y acercándose a nosotros –pero de Silvie no…- en un susurro –recuerda que quiero que sea mi cuñada y tengo prohibido algún tipo de insulto-

-Cierto, lástima que sea así- esos dos alemanes andaban hablado en susurro. Hinata mientras tanto reía ante semejante escena.

-¡TILO IDIOTA!- Silvie se acercó a él y estando a punto de pegarle notó cierta deficiencia indispensable en ese hombre… -¿Y Dahia-grummpy?-

-Déjame ver…- metió las manos en su pantalón para después pasar al pequeño compartimiento en su saco -¿Y Dahia?- sacó ambas manos y ensenándoselas a la morena comentó riendo -¡Oh Dios! ¡Se me salió de la bolsa!-

He de decir que a Naruto le dio un ataque de risa por lo hecho… Dahia se le salió de la bolsa (Dahia: XD ¿Me imaginan escapándome de las bolsas del pantalón trasero de Tilo? Seeee!!!!… mi INNER me dio un zape interno… !AWA! INNER: ¡GOLOSA! ¡TU TIENN… Cof, cof… NOSOTRAS TENEMOS AL MONSTRUO DE LA CAMA Y NO ES TILO! Dahia: ¿Y? _echarse un taco de ojo _no es malo… INNER: Pervertida… Dahia: Pero si TILO es la representación escrita del monstruo de la cama boba… INNER: ooeepppsss ^^', por eso decía yo…)

-¡No estamos de juego!- Ahora Sasuke comentó realmente asustado. –Necesitamos hablar con Dahia-

-Pero si yo no juego- El pretendiente de la Ritller mayor (Dahia: o sea yo XD) comentó con una gran sonrisa -¿De dónde sacan eso?-

-¡TILO!- los tres espantados contestaron de la misma manera…

**__Hinata's Pov__**

Algo raro se traían esos tres. ¿Qué les había puesto algo así? Después que regañaron a Tilo por no sé qué cosa, tomé nuevamente a Naruto de su cintura (y como él se dejaba, lo intentaba cada vez que podía) para comentarle que era hora de irnos. Quedé con Dahia que estaríamos con ella a las 7:30 para irnos juntas y faltaban 10 minutos para eso.

-Bueno…- Naruto se hizo escuchar ante tanto meollo que hacían esos 4 –Nos movemos con Dahia… nos vemos después-

-¡NO!- ahora fueron los cuatro que gritaron fuertemente…

-¿No?- comenté extrañada… algo traían ellos e intentaría averiguarlo.

-Es que…- Silvie se acercó rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta, me separó de Naruto sin que yo pudiera evitarlo –Lo siento Naruto, pero tienes que ensayar con Tilo y Dahia… ¡Yo con Hinata!-

-Algo me comentó Hinata- y acercándome a él por haber tomado mi cintura y jalado de ella. –Y quedamos que la llevaría a su departamento después de la cena con Ero-Sennin-

-¡NO!- de nuevo los cuatro gritaron desesperados. (He de decir que Sakura era informada al instante por su traductor Sasuke)

-¡YA DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES! ¡NOS VAMOS!- Naruto les gritó molesto y exasperado… al parecer tampoco entendía la actitud de todos ellos. ¿Acaso estaban locos? Ahora comenzaba a creerlo.

-No son estupideces hermanito- Tilo comentó nuevamente sonriendo, por haber escuchado un sonido de reprobación de Sasuke…

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

Era eso o la perdición total. –Naruto, Hinata… vengo para invitarles hoy a cenar en mi casa- antes de que el rubio le reclamara –Hermanito Naruto deja de ser un contestón… ya te he dicho que eso no es bien visto por la comunidad femenina… ¡así la chica que amas no te hará caso!-

_Strike 1:_ Naruto se separó rápidamente de Hinata completamente ruborizado y Hinata puso cara de horror ante la idea de que el rubio quería a alguien más y que no era ella… si supiera la condenada.

-Y tú gruñón- mirando al Uchiha -¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo tenga a Naruto como mi hermano?- recibió un _¡HN! _Realmente molesto -¿Acaso no te basta con tener a Itachi y a Mitzuki? Déjame algo a mí… aunque sea un reverendo idiota-

-¡HEY!- tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki le gritaron realmente molestos.

-¡Hahahahaha!- rió fuertemente el condenado –de acuerdo… los dos son unos hermanos reverendamente idiotas-

-¡HEY!- ahora podía verse una venita de enojo a esos dos.

-Regresando a lo que iba…- mirando esos ojos perla que estaban en esos momentos completamente perdidos –Hinata preciosa… ¿quieres venir a mi casa? ¡Anda, ve! Prometo que te haré una gran cena y…- con una voz demasiado pícara –quiero presentarte a un gran amigo-vecino que, al platicarle de ti, desea conocerte… sé que te pedirá una cita por lo bella y guapa que eres- observando ese rubor tan estridente en ella –y quien sabe… ¡puedes tener un novio esta misma noche!- si para ese entonces el rubor en Hinata era estridente… era indefinible el de ahora- ¿Por qué te pones así?... ¡OH NO!- fingió sorpresa -¡No puede ser! ¡Tú ya amas a alguien más! Qué lástima por mi amigo…-

_Strike 2:_ Hinata en un estado casi de colapso ante los nervios y la pena por ser descubierta… en cambio Naruto irradiaba celos y un aura maligna que advertía que Tilo, o no tendría descendencia por no tener funcionando cierta parte de su anatomía desde ese momento o no viviría para dejar hijos.

¡Lo logró! Dio dos golpes en menos de 3 minutos. Nuevo récord… ¡Dahia estaría orgullosa de él! La cara de ese par de enamorados era tal que se arrepintió de dejar su cámara. Cuando observó a su futura cuñadía y a sus amigos… ¡Les dejó sin habla! Era mejor de lo que pensó.

Tanto Silvie, Sakura y Sasuke (Dahia: se dan cuenta que los tres empiezan con "S" hihihi) tenían la boca lo más abierta que podían y sus ojos eran de asombro puro… ^^. Aún faltaba un golpe más y así evitaría que Jiraiya perdiera el plan que tenía… por lo menos les daría tiempo para evitar algún incidente no deseado…

****Naruto's Pov*****

¿O… otro… otro hombre? ¡Era más que imposible! Tilo era un reverendo idiota mentiroso… ¡Además qué derecho tenía de comentarle a otros lo bella y maravillosa que era MI Hinata! Primero me llené de celos e ira, sin embargo miré a Hinata y sentí terror al pensar que dejaría ir a la persona que más he amado hasta este momento de mi miserable y solitaria vida…

_No la perdería, no a ella._

¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Lo más fácil es pedirle que sea mi novia… ¿pero si ella amaba a alguien más y con eso se alejaba de mí para siempre? ¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Realmente estaba deprimido. En esos 5 segundos intenté convencerme que no la perdería… pero era más que indispensable averiguar a quién amaba. ¡HINATA AMABA A ALGUIEN! ¿Y si… si yo… yo le cono…conozco?

-No vamos a ir- tenía que alejarla de Tilo como diera lugar… ¡No la perdería!

-¿Por qué Naruto?- me miró Tilo con esa sonrisa tan tonta -¿acaso tienes C-E-L-O-S?-

Si antes sentía que estaba deprimido… ahora estaba muerto…

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

Tilo sonrió al ver el terror en Naruto y el próximo desmayo de Hinata… tenía que actuar pronto si no delataría a su hermanito y eso JAMÁS lo haría.

-Naruto... sé que quieres lo mejor para Hinata porque la estimas mucho como tu amiga más preciada, pero ponte a pensar algo… ¿acaso quieres que Hinata te diga algo cuando TÚ tengas a tu NOVIA?- cruzó los brazos de manera que les dio una imagen pensativa –No sería justo que ella te C-E-L-A-R-A por verte con otra…-

_Strike 3: ¡FUERA!_

Ahora sí, aceptarían una cena deliciosamente basada en pasta… ¡Y Dahia estaría con él!

-Así, que vamos por Dahia y prometo que a las 8:30 la cena estará lista-

**__Hinata's Pov__**

¡Naruto no puede estar con otra! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Primero me le declaro! ¡Sí ESO haré!

Les pediría un momento a solas con él y… ¿Aceptará? Miré a mi amado y con tristeza vi que estaba más que asombrado por las palabras de Tilo… ¿será que él ya tiene a alguien más para que sea su pareja? ¿Y si quiere a otra? ¿Y si yo la conozco? ¡Dios! Nunca me puse a pensar si realmente Naruto estuviera enamorado de alguien más…. ¿Qué hago?

Necesito, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, investigar quien era la persona en su corazón… ¡NECESITO AYUDA!... ¿Por qué Hanabi no está conmigo en estos momentos?

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

Si deseaban aniquilar a Tilo por lo dicho anteriormente era poco. ¡El muy idiota metió una gran confusión en…! Momento… ¿los confundió?

-Basta ya taradito…- Silvie se acercó a Tilo y con ello tomó su oreja para jalarla y separarlos de la parejita tan inocente. –Aceptamos cenar… pero que sea en MI casa- mirando a Naruto –Así Hinata no saldrá con novio y…- suspirando ante el intento de arreglar los sentimientos de sus amigos –Naruto no saldrá tampoco con novia-

-¿Y por qué yo saldría con novia?- el rubio se sentía aún confundido.

-Ya que eres un sex symbol en toda la escuela y hay una chica que me preguntó por ti hoy… y para nuestra desgracia es vecina de Til…-

_Demonios._ Hinata la miró con unos ojos llenos de odio. ¡Jamás la había visto tan enojada! La entendió a la perfección ya que detestaba la idea de perder a su amado Naruto. ¡Oeps!

-¡No iremos!- la ojiperla comentó intentando guardar su enojo –Ya le hice una promesa a Naruto y no voy a fallarle-

_-¡Por eso te amo tanto Hinata!-_ pensó Naruto y con eso el malestar se le bajó en un santiamén. -Así es- continuó Uzumaki –la llevaré con mi abuelo… cenen ustedes-

-De acuerdo- terminó de decir Tilo, haciendo que las quijadas de los otros tres (Dahia: que tienen como inicio de sus nombres la letra "S" XD) cayeran hasta el suelo y que sus ojos se pusieran como platos –solo quiero preguntarte algo Naruto…- riendo satisfecho -¿Ya le llamaste a tu abuelito?-

****Naruto's Pov****

_Demonios._ Pequeño detalle. No le he hablado y realmente no sé si el viejo pueda. ¡Bah! Estoy seguro que aceptará ya que… ¡es Hinata!

-No, pero no importa- todos los presentes me miraron con asombro… para después cambiar a una expresión de enojo… -¿Y ahora qué hice?-

-Déjame entender Dobe- Sasuke me miró con intriga –¿Me estás diciendo que vas a invitar a Hinata y ni siquiera sabes si TU abuelo va a estar presente en esa cena?-

-Así es- le miré firme –ya que si no puede en la cena… será desayuno, porque Hinata se quedará a dormir conmigo-

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

¡Cuando a ese reverendo rubio le entraba la inteligencia la aprovechaba al máximo! Ahora sí, no podían hacer nada para detenerlo.

-¡Me parece perfecto!- Hinata abrazó nuevamente a Naruto y con ello tomaron sus cosas… -Vamos por Dahia, le comentamos nuestros planes y nos vamos a cenar… ¿te parece Naruto-kun?

_-Perfecto-_ y con ello caminaron sin separarse hacia el edificio principal, donde los esperaría la rubia. (Dahia: XD)

Los cuatro se encontraban parados, con la boca abierta… completamente desarmados:

Silvie no había podido decir nada ya que no se le ocurría qué hacer. ¿Desde cuándo perdió esa habilidad de salirse con la suya?

Tilo lloraba internamente porque su plan había fallado. Y se imaginaba el castigo que recibiría de su adorada Dahia… ¿Acaso no podía darle solo buenas nuevas?

Sasuke, sintiendo que hoy su orgullo se había destrozado, le dio por primera (y única vez) la ventaja a Naruto… ¡No podía pensar nada para evitarlo! Realmente deseaba que su hermana estuviera con él, ella sí sabría qué hacer con ese asunto (Dahia: lo que nadie sabe (más que yo XD XD XD) es que Mitzuki le recomendó como conquistar a Sakura… por eso le hizo la invitación a su casa… y por primera vez en toda su vida, llevaría a su novia ante la familia, prometo explicarlo en otro momento XD)

Sakura lloraba junto con su INNER a gota gorda ya que no entendían absolutamente nada de nada… ¿Por qué Sasuke le dejó de traducir en lo mero bueno? ¿Por qué decidió estudiar francés y no alemán? (Dahia: …no es nada personal… pero el francés no me gusta… ¡No le entiendo nada! Si apenas puedo con el español…)

**__Hinata's Pov__**

¿Y a ellos qué les pasaba? Caminé junto con Naruto y sin separarme de su cintura (no desperdiciaría este acercamiento por nada del mundo) caminamos algunos pasos, y cuando estuvimos a una buena distancia, él paró de pronto.

-¿Acaso hicimos algo malo Hinata?- me miró con tanta interrogación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le contesté bajo una sonrisa al ver una cara tan pillina de él… ¡Amo sus ojos tan azules!

-Por eso- volteó más y pude ver a esos cuatro con una cara de asombro y decepción…

-Ni idea. Lo importante es que veamos a Dahia y así ir a tu casa… ¡me muero por conocer a tu abuelo!-

-YO también. Me dijo que le presentara a la persona más querida por mí, y hoy será el día-

Creo que me ruboricé. ¡Soy su persona más querida! ¡SIIIIIIIII!

-Va…vamos a… hacer una co…cosa- no pude evitar ponerme de nervios ante el comentario tan dulce de Naruto.

-Lo que desees-

-Pues… yo llamo a Dahia par…a decirle que vamos…os para allá… y tú a tu abuelo. Así no… no llegamos de… de sor…sorpresa-

-De acuerdo-

Y así lo hicimos. Tomé mi móvil y marqué a una de mis mejores amigas.

-¡Dahia!- respondí alegre ante su "Ja?" tan pesado y desanimado. Por primera vez en días, contestó después de marcarle dos veces.

_-¿Hinata?-_ se escuchaba cansada, adormilada… cómo si la hubiera pillado dormida.

-Si… ¿Qué tienes?- estaba preocupada.

_-Nada-_

-Dahia- intenté escucharme molesta para sacarle la verdad del asunto…

_-Bueno yo… este_- bostezó y riendo nerviosa –_Hehehe, me quedé dormida en el jardín por esperarlos_-

-¡Ah bueno!- reí ante lo dicho. –No importa, lamentamos el retraso-

-_No lamentes nada ya que estoy aquí desde hace tiempo… hehe_-

-Bueno, me da gusto que descanses… llegamos en menos de 5 minutos-

-_Perfecto… ¿listos para ensayar y después cenar una deliciosa pasta?-_

-Hoy no puedo, solo nos quedaremos al ensayo-

-¿_No puedes? ¿Quiénes se quedan en el ensayo?-_ mi amiga al parecer aún está dormida.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto me ha invitado a cenar a su casa con su abuelo-

_-¿Con el pervertido ese?- _rió un poco _–Me parece perfe….-_

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

**(**Dahia en primera persona**. representada mi INNER que tanto ha añorado salir por lo menos unas cuantas líneas como Ero-Dahia, ella hablará con negritas XD)**

-Me parece perfe…- momento. ¿Hinata con Naruto en su casa? ¿Junto con Jiraiya? ¡¿Qué maldiciones estaba diciendo?!

Desperté de inmediato. ¡No podía ser! ¡DEMONIOS! Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento y tomé fuertemente mi móvil. -¿Cómo que vas a ir a cenar a la casa de Naruto?- le pregunté a Hinata lo más tranquila que pude.

-_Así es, quiere pagarme todo lo que hice por él anoche… ¡Y ahora conoceré a su abuelito!-_

Para empezar, eso de "abuelito" era una vil mentira. Lo que Jiraiya lo tenía de _abuelito_, yo lo tengo de casta y santa (no me pregunten… mi INNER se ríe de mí, pero le he contestado que es más pervertida que yo). Ese degenerado del mal, llamado por los cuates Ero-Sennin, era más que mala influencia… aún me pregunto cómo le hizo Naruto para no salir como él después de tanta convivencia… y estaba completamente desarmada ante esa noticia tan grave. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto invita a las chicas a su casa?

Pregunta estúpida… ¡Dahia despierta! ¡NARUTO AMA A HINATA! Por eso la lleva. ¡Maldito Morfeo! Me enojé conmigo misma ya que no podía tener sueño ante este cataclismo descontrolado.

-¿Y me vas a dejar plantada con la cena? He convencido a Tilo para que haga su especialidad… y ni te imaginas con que me salió por eso-

-_ahora me cuentas Dahia, pero en verdad no puedo fallarle a Naruto… por favor, entiéndeme-_

¿Qué la entienda? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué tengo que resolver todo esto?

-Cuando lleguemos hablamos. Los espero-

_De acuerdo. Ahora nos vemos-_ y colgó.

**-¿Vamos a permitir que los fantásticos planes del viejo se arruinen?-**

-Claro que no, pero no se me ocurre nada para detenerlos-

**Veamos… ¿Acaso no puedes llamarle a Tilo por ayuda?-**

-¿Has olvidado que él quiere solo hacer cosas para nosotras y así sacarme un sinfín de citas?-

**-Cierto… ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que quiero que sea él el nuevo monstruo de la cama?-**

-Si esta vez no vas a ayudarme… ¡CALLATE! No estoy de humor ante tus jueguitos-

**-Admítelo… necesitamos a un nuevo monstruo en nuestra camita… y antes que te enojes y quieras mandarme muy lejos… ¡TENGO EL MEJOR PLAN PERVERSO QUE SE ME HA OCURRIDO!**

-Ahora no con perversidades Ero-Dahia… si quieres después, pero ahora no. No dudo de tu capacidad pero…-

**-Dahia… Dahia… Dahia… ¿Crees que Jiraiya nos pueda ayudar? Él mejor que nadie puede hacerlo-**

-¿Jiraiya?... ¡JIRAIYA! Claro… Ero-Dahia, por eso digo que no puedo vivir sin ti y sin tus perversas ideas-

**-Lo sé… así que habla mientras yo pienso en algo demasiado perverso… Hehehe-**

Así que tome nuevamente mi móvil y le marqué a ese hombre que, por desgracia mía… no estaba solo. Esos soniditos guturales me dieron a entender que estaba poniendo en práctica algunas cosillas de sus libros. ¡¿Tan viejo y aún podía?! Wow… para no interrumpirle más (y no poner los gritos que me dio por "quitarle inspiración"), le comenté en el serio problema en que nos encontrábamos.

-_Ahora entiendo el porqué sonó mi móvil… Naruto me está llamando-_

-Porque te respeto y realmente te quiero no te digo lo que deseo-

_-¿Dahia, has pensado en algo?-_

-Si… pero por desgracia no tengo tiempo… están a unos pasos de mí-

-_Entretenlos, mientras pienso en algo-_

-¿No crees que es mejor que se enteren de una buena vez de la verdad?-

_-¿Y perderme el momento que he planeado todo este tiempo? ¡Jamás!-_

Suspiré rendida… -De acuerdo, haré lo mejor que pueda-

_-Lo dejo en tus manos…_ y van dos que me cuelgan antes de terminar.

Sí que Morfeo me aturde… para no comentar de mi INNER… ¡La muy desgraciada quiere que les lleve a un hotel!

Me levanté con la pesadez que te deja el haber dormido tan delicioso en el pasto bajo de un árbol. Me estiré y de pronto recibí un abrazo tan rico, dado por ese chico al que admiro tanto.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde- Naruto recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, símbolo de que estaba completamente feliz.

-Neee… nada que decir- le regresé su acto.

-Bueno, yo sí tengo algo que decir- me contestó separándose de mí. –Verás… ¡hoy me robaré a Hinata!-

-¿En serio?- ¿Me pedía Jiraiya destrozar la felicidad de esos dos?

-¡SI! Y quiero presentarle al abuelo Jir… ¡AUCH!-

¡DIOS! Si no le pateo rápido su pié el muy tarado riega todo… -¡LO SIENTO!- intenté justificar semejante golpe –es que yo… yo… yo… era necesario ya que… había un animal en tu pié y…-

-¡Y TENÍAS QUE PATEARME DE ESA MANERA!- me contestó con el ceño fruncido y aún sobándose.

De acuerdo, me pasé… pero el premio que obtuvo yo creo que fue suficiente. Hinata le abrazó con una ternura sin igual y le dio un beso en su frente. Si eso no le quitaba el dolor, entonces nada lo hará.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- esa mirada que le dio yo la conocía a la perfección. Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada del cabeza hueca… y no solo eso, el sonrojo y la mirada de borreguito enamorado de Naruto me dijo que… Naruto estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata… ¡Dios! Mi vida es realmente problemática. ¡No quiero separarles nunca! (**Ero-Dahia: Amo por eso el NaruHina**)

-S…si…i- Naruto le respondió con una voz muy baja.

-Me da gusto- y se perdió en la mirada azulada.

Y él en la perlada.

…Dios… ayúdame… ¡DIOS! ¡Están a punto de besarse y yo aquí! ¡SERÉ LA ÚNICO TESTIGO! Sin más y sin hacer el menor ruido apagué mi móvil y miré de reojo mis alrededores para evitar que cualquier contratiempo les parara… No voy a interrumpirles ni permitiré que algo o alguien lo haga… ¡Qué tiernos se ven!

Naruto se levantó para ponerse a su altura y así mirar a Hinata completamente y ella le tomó suavemente de los hombros. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y así acercaron lentamente sus rostros… ella cerró los ojos y Naruto estaba a punto de hacerlo también… ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Estaban cerca… muy cerca he de decir… Naruto le tomó por la cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda comenzó a subir por su espalda, mientras ella acomodaba sus brazos lentamente alrededor de su cuello… solo milímetros le separaban de su contacto final…

Naruto giró un poco su cabeza de lado derecho y así podría besarla a gusto y a sus anchas…

****Naruto's Pov****

¡La voy a besar! ¡La voy a besar! ¡La voy a besar!

¿Acaso puedo pedir más? Siento su aliento combinarse con el mío y…

_its "My grandpa" bitch… _

Oh no… ese tono era nada más ni nada menos que… dudé en separarme de ella, pero si escuchaba todo lo que inventé estaría en grandes problemas… cambié la dirección de mis labios para que, por mi desgracia moral, apoyara mi frente en su frente… y solo besarle la punta de su nariz.

_I see him… and I just wanna kick his ass_

¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquilo?… ¡Hasta mi abuelo se mete en lo que no le importa!

_  
__everytime he turns the lights down_

¡ESTO ME LO PAGARÁS ABUELO DEL MAL! Me separé rápidamente de una ruborizada Hinata y… ¡Dios! Estuve a punto de probar sus labios! Tomé mí odiado y repudiado móvil y antes de que siguiera la estúpida canción que YO mismo le compuse…

_  
__just wanna kick the first ass in fro…_

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!- estaba más que enojado… y mas por ver a las mujeres enfrente de mí con una cara llena de asombro, especificando que Hinata me miraba entre asombrada, alegre y decepcionada.

_-¿Qué maneras son esas de contestarle a tu abuelito Jiraiya?-_

-¡Abuelito mis nalgas!- me separé de la mujer que amo para hablar más tranquilo –Esta sí que no te la perdono-

_-Habla en alemán que no te entiendo nada-_

3, 2, 1… intenté calmarme, pero me sentía demasiado idiota por no haber besado a Hinata… ¡maldita la hora en que mejoré esa estúpida canción!

-Estaba… yo estaba…- suspiré rindiéndome. Nunca probaré sus labios –acabas de arruinarme el primer beso que le daría a Hinata-

_-…- _No dije nada y él tampoco. ¿Acaso no entienden que me muero por probar sus labios? Ser de ella y que ella sea mía…

_-Lo siento… en verdad-_

-Bah, ya no importa- me dejé caer en el pasto. ¿Decepcionado? Ni me pregunten.

_-¡Dios Naruto! En verdad lo lamento… yo no supe que…-_

-Dime qué quieres… no estoy de humor- acaricié una de mis cienes… comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

_-Yo…-_ guardó como medio minuto de silencio _–estoy con Tsunade en la casa y…-_ calló de nuevo.

-No te preocupes… no tengo ganas de verte. Así que pediré asilo nuevamente o dormiré en el Kyubi-

_-Pero Naruto, espera…-_

-Adiós- y colgué.

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

Dahia vio con tristeza a ese par. Por una parte Hinata se desilusionó por no terminar lo que había iniciado con Naruto y al parecer él estaba igual. Cuando él se acostó completamente para aventar lejos su móvil, comprendió que ahora más que nada tendría que ayudarles.

_Mandaría a la fregada el plan de Jiraiya._

-Hinata- Dahia se acercó a la pobre Hyuga que se estaba yendo hacia donde estaban los otros.

-Dime Dahia-

-¿Por qué no vas con él?-

-No puedo- contestó agachando la mirada –no creo que quiera verme después de lo que…- suspiró melancólica.

-Mi pequeña- la abrazó tiernamente, recibiendo la respuesta de Hinata. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta mi niña?-

-¿De qué?-

_Sonrió._ Dahia estaba más que contenta por lo que haría… ¿Acaso tenían que besarse y saber que ellos están unidos al pervertido ese? NO. Después de todo no lastimaría el plan de ese impertinente mayor. –Bésalo-

Y rió nuevamente al verle tan ruborizada.

-¿Vas a dejar que una niñería de Naruto arruine ese momento que has esperado?-

-No es lo mismo- contestó desanimada. –Así no sería válido-

-Entiendo… por lo menos ve y dile que no pasa nada- se separó de ella para acomodarle su fleco –ya que no sabe aún como asimilar este tipo de sentimientos y puede intentar huir de nuevo-

-¡NO!- estaba horrorizada ante la idea.

-Entonces, ve y tranquilícense los dos-

Sin más palabras vio como se acercó corriendo a él. Lo más gracioso es que ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates y después de quien sabe qué palabras pasaron entre Naruto y Hinata, ella se sentó a su lado y guardaron silencio.

-Estaban a punto de besarse… ¡ahora si patearé a Jiraiya!-

.

.

.

**°°°Ero-Dahia's POv°°° (XD)**

-Naruto- Hinata iniciaría la plática.

-Lo siento- contrarrestó Naruto.

-¿De lo que…?- se ruborizó –Yo no…-

-Hn…- suspiró de nuevo. Ahora perdió el mayor tesoro que había tenido en sus manos. Hinata le odiaría ante su acto. Nunca debió de intentar besarla.

-¿Quier…res que te haga algo de cenar?- ella le miró y sonrió dulcemente. –Po… podemos ir a tu ca…casa y…-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

_¿Qué decir?_

_¿Será que se perderían los dos por algo que deseaban?_

_¿Por qué no pudieron darse ese beso?_

-Eh… Hinata- Naruto le comentó sin poder mirarla.

-Antes de que me digas algo- ella guardó sus nervios e intentando hacerle caso a Dahia –Quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y…- se apenó –y… y….-

-¿Y?- esa sonrisa exprés en su cara no se le quitaría un buen tiempo… no lo rechazaba y era importante para ella… después de todo, no todo estaba perdido.

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!- así sin más le abrazó. Intentó aferrarse al hombre que le robaba todas las noches para presentarse en sus sueños y al que deseaba amar como a nadie. –No quiero perderte ya que te quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Hina- respondió al abrazo –Y tampoco quiero perderte-

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Después de todo era más que necesario sentir que no habían perdido a esa persona especial. Hinata le abrazó fuertemente sujetándole los hombros y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Naruto recargó su cabeza con la de ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

_its "My grandpa" bitch… _

¡No de nuevo! Completamente apenado por semejante estupidez creada en su momento de ociosidad y venganza a ese viejo, Naruto se separó de Hinata y como histérico buscó el estrepitoso aparato por todo el pasto…

_I see him… and I just wanna kick his ass_

_everytime he turns th…_

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!- y contestó sin decir una sola palabra. No sería el primero en decir algo.

-A_ntes que me vuelvas a colgar quiero que sepas que me arrepiento como no tienes una idea… ¡Déjame compensarte!-_

-¿En verdad? ¿Cómo?- el ojiazul se acomodó nuevamente al lado de su amada, la cual estaba intentando sin resultado guardar sus carcajadas. ¿Cómo podía ella bajarle cualquier molestar con solo una caricia?

_-¿Por qué no usas el departamento de Tsunade para pasar la noche con Hinata?… ¡Y NO PIENSO PERVERTIDAMENTE! ¡TE LO JURO!- _dijo antes de que recibiera uno de esos gritos catastrales de su adorado y precioso nieto _–Con ello tendrás el tiempo necesario para robarle un beso o los que quieras-_

-Ero-Sennin- la idea no era tan descabellada después de todo… vivía cerca de Dahia o de ese molesto de Tilo –Pero va a estar Shizune y…-

_-Eso es lo fenomenal mi querido nieto pervertido… ¡Hoy tiene guardia! Y le hemos avisado que pase a la mansión y…-_

-Pero yo quiero que conozcas a Hinata- Naruto le interrumpió –ese es el plan de llevarla a casa-

_-Entiendo… pero en verdad no puedo hoy…-_ con tono enojado –_el que debería estar enojado es otro… ¡Por tu culpa se me ha ido Tsun… una amiga de mi ca… sala! ¡ME COSTÓ TANTO CONVENCERLA!-_

-¡Hahahahaha!- la risa burlona no se hizo esperar –Pervertido-

_-Mocoso_-

-Lujurioso-

-_Lividinoso-_

-Impotente-

-_Precoz-_

-A-N-C-I-A-N-O-

-_¿Acaso te crees mucho porque eres joven? ¡Ha! ¡Yo puedo durar más que tú fíjate!-_

-Lo dudo Jiris… ¡Te aseguro que te tomaste tus pastillitas para poder prenderte! Ya que nada te levanta-

Y fue precisamente el momento en que se escuchó la risa estridente de una mujer y un "_no es cierto eso Tsunade… no te burles… AH_" cuando el menor rubio de los dos no pudo más y rió lo más fuerte que pudo _-¡NARUTO! ¡¡MOCOSO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!! Tengo el maldito altavoz encendido- _y se volvió a escuchar más discusiones de esos adultos.

-¡Hahahahaha!- Naruto aún no podía calmarse ante la escenita que montó enfrente de Tsunade… pobre, ahora sí que se vengó –Yo… Hahahahaha-

-_¡AHORA SOY YO EL QUE NO QUIERE VERTE NARUTO!-_

-Pero yo si…- suspiró y esperó 3 segundos para gritarle con todas sus fuerzas -¡YO QUIERO QUE CONOZCAS A HINATA!-

_-La conocerá en el momento en que pueda… ¿Aceptas la oferta que te doy?-_ ahora la voz de Tsunade era más fuerte –_aún tengo cosas que hacer con tu abuelo y no creo que nos desocupemos hasta mañana en la tarde-_

-Par de pervertidos- sonriendo feliz porque, al final de cuentas, podría estar con Hinata –pero acepto-

_Perfecto- _ella le contestó –_y he de decirte Ero-Naruto-súper pervertido que la relación hombre-mujer no se basa únicamente en una cama-_

-Es un hecho…- con voz pícara -¿Pero acaso no tardaron en contestarme por estar precisamente relacionándose en la _cama?_-

-_¡NARUTO!-_ ambos adultos le contestaron enérgicos.

-Bueno, bueno… pasamos por las llaves y nos…-

_Se las he dado a Shizune que los verá con Dahia en su departamento… tiene un regalo para ti y para tu noviecita por la interrupción que provocamos-_ Jiraiya comentó alegre, sospechando que Naruto tendría una gran cara roja por el comentario.

-O…k…a…y…- lo desarmaron. Desgraciadamente el fallido intento del beso lo dejó OUT.

-_Bien, que se la pasen bien… por esta vez te doy el permiso de hacer lo que se te dé la regalada gana… así que nada con medida y todo con exceso… ¡DEMUÉSTRALE LO POTENTE SEXUAL QUE ERES!- _el peliblanco comentó con un ánimo que hizo reír a Tsunade y provocar que la imaginación de Naruto comenzara a volar…

_-¡Jiraiya!- -_no cabía duda… ese "amigo" suyo era más que pervertido -_y recuerda que sin sombrerito no hay juego-_ antes de que escucharan el grito de molestia del rubio, tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya colgaron.

_Para seguir en lo que estaban…_

**__Hinata's Pov__**

¿Qué le habían dicho para que pusiera una cara tan… tan… Tenía la cara de borrego enamorado con una risa apenas susceptible, escurriendo un poco de su saliva… ¡Y ni se diga de su rubor y mirada perdida en el nada!

¿Lo molesto? ¿Le empujo para ver qué hace?

No. Puedo esperar a que reaccione…

_Aunque, pensándolo bien…._

Me acerqué lentamente, de tal manera que quedé exactamente a su lado derecho. Apoyé mi mano derecha en su hombro mientras con la izquierda le tomé su mano libre… y rápidamente para no echarme atrás, le di un beso fugaz y preciso a unos milímetros de sus labios, apenas pude sentir lo carnosos y suaves que son.

-Tenemos que irnos príncipe- le comenté sonriendo al ver que su rubor creció y no dejaba de verme.

-…-

No me respondió. Solamente su mirada se quedó fija en mí, por lo que ahora yo estaba ruborizada. -¿Naruto?- le miré fijamente y… ¿cómo no perderme ante esos cielos tan hermosos?

Lo único que deseaba era cumplir mi deseo de besarle… me acerqué nuevamente sin darme cuenta. Sentía poco a poco su aliento tan cálido, tan masculino y… después de todo… obedecería la orden de Dahia…

-¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁN!- Silvie se acerco a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-¡NO DE NUEVO!- Naruto gritó exasperado. ¿No de Nuevo? ¿A qué se refer…?

¡KYAAA! ¡NO DE NUEVO! Ahora entendí de lo que él hablaba y tenía toda la razón… ¡Yo también quería que me dejaran a solas con Naruto! Miré con todo mi coraje a la causante del segundo intento de… ¿Acaso no entienden que quiero que él sea mío y yo ser de él?

-¡OEPS!- comentó realmente apenada -¡Lo siento!-

-No importa- contesté resignada -¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Si… Shizune nos espera en el departamento de mi hermana, por lo que ensayaremos ahí-

-Pero yo tengo que estar con Tilo- Naruto se levantó y me ayudó –Tenemos cosas que practicar-

¿Ensayar con Tilo? ¿Entonces Naruto cantaría con Tilo? Eso me parece muy interesante… ¡Ya quiero oírlo!

-Lo sabemos rubiecito precioso- intentó la morena acercarse a Naruto, pero este la alejó -¡Hey! No te enojes conmigo-

-Sabes, no tengo nada de hambre… así que será mejor que me digan a qué hora llego por Hinata- me miró serio –tengo cosas que hacer-

-Pero Naruto…- ahora Sasuke se acercó con una molesta Sakura.

-¿Qué parte de no tengo hambre no entienden?- les contestó de la misma manera.

-¿Y si te digo que yo tampoco tengo hambre?- asombrados (los que entendían XD) me miraron absortos. Realmente no tenía hambre tampoco… deseando solamente estar con mi Naruto a SOLAS.

-¿Estás segura?- Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa. Al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que irán en ese tiempo de la CENA?- Dahia se acercó con un juguetón Tilo.

-Pues…- Naruto cruzó sus brazos y cerrando los ojos –mmm… ¿Dónde puedo llevarla?...- abrió rápidamente sus ojos mirándome demasiado alegre -¡Lo tengo! ¡Te llevaré a mi refugio!-

**°°°Dahia's Pov°°°**

¡Ahí van de nuevo! Si la llevaba a ese lugar… ¡se encontrarían a Jiraiya y Hinata se enteraría de todo!

¿Por qué? El refugio de Naruto era nada más ni nada menos que el invernadero que se encontraba en el jardín exterior de la mansión Namikaze. Era un lugar que le perteneció a su madre y ahora fue acondicionado para que él disfrutara de ese espacio.

-No creo que sea bueno ya que tendremos ensayo y…- Tilo comentó, intentando "desesperadamente" evitar a toda costa ese terrible movimiento.

-Yo no lo veo mal, al contrario- el rubio se acercó a Hinata y a la vez al grupo. Después le susurró algo al oído de la pelinegra. Con eso la pobre Hyuga se ruborizó hasta las ojeras y afirmó con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza. -Sé que me van a matar por esto pero…- Naruto se acercó a Hinata, tomándola de la cintura –nos comprometeremos a llegar en la mañana y practicar lo necesario pero…-

-Habla en alemán Naruto- Sasuke habló por todos (Dahia: mejor dicho, por casi todos. Sakura era la única ajena a toda plática por obvias razones XD)

-No iremos a ensayar-

_¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? _

-"Pero Naruto, tenemos mucho que ensayar" "No creo que sea buena idea" "¿Estás seguro que no quieres por lo menos cenar?" "¡ALGUIEN PUEDE TRADUCIRME LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!"- y muchos más comentarios (más un golpe de Sakura a Sasuke, el cual reaccionó después de casi 20 minutos de "no traducción" para su adorada y molesta novia) salieron de todos los presentes.

……

_**-¡Dahia! ¡Dahia! Tengo la idea perfecta… es lo más pervertido que se me pudo ocurrir hasta el momento-**_

_-¿Qué me tienes, Ero-Dahia?-_

_**-¿Recuerdas la penúltima cita que tuviste con el monstruo de la cama?-**_

_-Tilo NO es el monstruo de mi cama… y no sé de cuál hablas-_

_**-La reunión que tuviste con él en el cafecito mexicano "los bigotes de Zapata"**__**1* **__**y Tilo SERÁ NUESTRO monstruo de la cama-**_

_-¿Y qué con eso?-_

_**-Sólo porque tú eres yo, no te digo lo que tengo en mente… ¡DAHIA PUEDEN IR ALLÍ PARA EVITAR TANTAS TONTERÍAS! O por lo menos pasar por un café y así lograr que nuestro segundo… momento, tercer o cuarto… bah, nuestro hermanito vaya con ella y se le declare. Todos pasan por un supuesto café… donde dudo que Silvie nos deje irnos sin uno… les dejamos solos por el pretexto del ensayo y ¡listo! Esos dos serán novios esta noche-**_

_-Hn… no es mala idea-_ Dahia observó como todos intentaban sin lograrlo a Naruto, el cual estaba más que arto ante todo esto.

_**-Además van a tener el apoyo de Shizune… ¡háblale y pídele ayuda!-**_

_-Inner Ero-Dahia… no sé qué haría sin ti-_

……

-De acuerdo- Dahia se separó del regazo de Tilo para sonreírle a ese par de enamorados –sólo vengan por lo que Shizune tiene para ustedes y los veo a las 8 en punto mañana en mi casa, ¿les parece?-

_¿Acaso DAHIA, junto con el mundo, se estaba poniendo en su contra?_

-¡SI!- El rubio la abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. –Gracias-

-No hay de qué tontito…- mirando a Hinata -¿Lista para irnos?-

-¡Sí!-

-Pues bien- suspiró y mirando a los otros que tenían una cara de WTF –Pero antes, iremos por un café a "los bigotes de Zapata"-

-¡¡¡¡SEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!- el primer grito de felicidad lo dio Silvie. Rogaba por tener su adicción para pensar en la manera de evitar todo este desastre y su hermana había dado al clavo.

-¿Un… un ca… café?- Sasuke buscó a Dahia. Intentó recuperar su postura y actitud normal, sin olvidar acomodar su camisa.

Cuando todos comenzaron a hablar con Naruto y Hinata, Sakura le reclamó por no traducirle… "Eres un desconsiderado y mal novio" "¿De qué no quieres que me entere?" "Yo también puedo ayudarles" "Tengo varias ideas que…" ¡basta! No pudo más. Simplemente era demasiado molesta en esos momentos, así que la calló de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

La tomó de la cintura y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, pegó sus labios con los de ella para desarrollar uno de los besos más deliciosos que había tenido con ella… y para qué negarlo, también de su vida. Al principio la respuesta fue nula… ¡pero no después! Generaron una guerra con esa unión, pasando de inocente a exigente y hasta cierto punto sensual. Gracias a Dios que se encontraban con mucho público, ya que pudo detenerse con demasiado esfuerzo… si no, no sabría qué estaría haciéndole a su novia en esos precisos momentos.

-Si Sasuke un café…- lo miró con incógnita. ¿Por qué tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, labios levemente hinchados y una marca roja en su cuello? Miró a Sakura y estaba en las mismas condiciones… -aunque ustedes dos, pueden irse antes si quieren- interpretó lo pasado la rubia y, dejando que esos dos contestaran a su manera, se alejó de ellos… pero fue interceptada por cierto pelicafé que la tomó de la cintura.

-Déjalos Dahia- Tilo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás –Ya que nosotros…-

No pudo terminar. Un tremendo golpe en su costado no le permitió seguir y con eso se fue con Naruto y Hinata… ¡Aún no habría algún monstruo en su cama!

Con ello todos se retiraron en sus despectivos transportes: por un lado Naruto no desperdiciaría al Kyubi… eso sí, SOLO iría él con Hinata. Después estaba Tilo, tocándole ir solo ya que Dahia traía a su bebé y se iría con Silvie… demonios. Y para terminar Sasuke con Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun- rompió el silencio que se encontraba entre los dos. -¿Qué pasó para que todos nos fuéramos?-

-Verás…- estaba intentando concentrarse ya que el beso que le había dado le dejó intranquilo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa pelirrosa molesta a su ser? ¡Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de besarla!- Naruto intenta presentar a Hinata con su abuelo y ahora vamos a un café para evitar eso-

-Ah… espero que funcione- comentó suspirando. Intentaba borrar, sin poderlo lograr, ese sentimiento tan placentero que había tenido al danzar en los maravillosos labios de Sasuke… y ni se diga cuando él pasó por su cuello a los segundos de regalarle el mejor beso que tuvo en su vida. Miró a su novio y comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia que había tenido por ver su peinado… -Sasuke-

-¿Si?- estaba manejando… mejor dicho, seguía a un lunático Tilo que, por desgracia de los que le seguían, apenas avanzaban. Una cosa era ir en caravana… y otra muy distinta a tener un paseo turístico con 60 km/hr… ¡hasta el Dobe estaba desesperado TOCANDO la bocina como loco! (y era algo que también quería hacer)

-¿Si te digo algo no te enojas?- al tocarle un alto pudo verla. Ella se encontraba con un rubor muy notorio, acompañado con una risita que no le daba buena espina.

-De acuerdo-

-Hehehe… ^^ ahora que te veo peinado de esa forma…- le miró divertida -¿Seguro que no te enojarás?-

-No-

-¿Completamente seguro?-

-Sakura- la miró con una ceja arriba –Si sigues preguntándome, me enojaré. Sólo dilo-

-De acuerdo… lo prometiste- suspiró y riendo le miró directamente a esas noches tan preciosas –He estado analizando tu peinado y… pues… yo… digo que… que…- paró unos segundos aprovechando la luz verde del semáforo, perdiendo la atención de su próximo Uchiha –cuando te vi de espaldas y analicé tu cabello al entrar en Hebi tú… tú… ¡Pareces todo un gallo!-

Y el freno inmediatamente apareció.

-¡¿QUUUUEEEEEÉ?!- ese grito masculino se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda.

Tanto Naruto como Dahia agradecieron que la velocidad de Tilo fuera la de un anciano… sino harían pagar cada uno de los golpes recibidos en sus respectivos tesoros automotrices de la casa Audi.

-¡Prometiste que no te enojarías!- Sakura se alejó de un ruborizado y endemoniado Uchiha… podía decir que ahora tenían sus ojos un leve color rojizo y que si le ponía un poco más de fuerza a su volante, le destruiría.

-¡¿Te parece gracioso todo lo que me has dicho?!- se estacionó precipitadamente al encontrar un lugar -¡AHORA RESULTA QUE TENGO EL PEINADO COMO UN ESTÚPIDO GALLO!-

-Fue un comentario Sasuke… no te enojes-

-No cabe duda… hoy no es mi día- se recargó en el apoyo del asiento y apagó a Hebi. Cerró los ojos para poder relajarse… ¿en qué momento de su vida su orgullo era pisoteado por las dos personas más importantes para él? Si que Naruto y Sakura podían darle duro, dejándolo completamente desarmado.

En eso, Naruto se estacionó rápidamente en doble fila de tal manera que quedó Hinata "al lado" de Sasuke. Bajó la ventana, dejando ver a una sonriente Hinata y a un contentísimo Naruto. -¡Hey Dobe! ¿Qué demonios pasó?-

-Naruto, no estoy de humor… adelántense. Les deseamos lo mejor por si no los vemos y no lleguen tarde al ensayo de las 8…- Sasuke les contestó seco y ni se preocupó por mirarles.

-Okay Grumpy- el rubio reía ante la cara de su amigo –Sakura… ¡Quítale lo enojón al Teme del mal!- y con eso arrancó de nuevo para alcanzar a los otros dos autos, que obviamente no sería nada difícil dada la velocidad a la que viajaban…

-Perdóname Sasuke- Sakura se sentía terriblemente mal por haber dicho eso… pero cómo ocultarlo si era cierto… -No quise que te molestaras-

-No estoy molesto- le contestó sin cambiar su posición. Aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Si lo estás- ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y así pudo acercarse a él. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él y con cuidado le abrazó por su cintura.

-Sakura… ¿qué me has hecho?- él la abrazó mientras le hacía esa pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- no entendió la pregunta. ¿Acaso le había lastimado con esa comparación estúpida? Al parecer si era una real molestia en su vida.

-Nunca nadie me había puesto así con un beso- tomó la mano derecha de ella y la colocó en su pecho.

Así la pelirrosa percibió el rápido latir del corazón de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

-…Sasuke…-

-No sé en qué momento pasó Sakura, te lo juro… pero te has hecho alguien muy importante…- la miró al separarse un poco de ella y el rubor en esas mejillas blancas lo mató. Tenía una belleza como pareja… ¿desde cuándo sentía eso por Sakura? Nunca se respondería, ya que pasó sin que él se diera cuenta.

_La amaba._

Ella logró lo que ninguna pudo: despertó al verdadero Sasuke. Sakura era una mujer tan simple y complicada a la vez…era lo que él necesitaba… era lo que siempre buscó (de alguna manera).

-Pues…- ella sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él –Te he hecho lo mismo que tú me hiciste-

-¿En verdad?- la pequeña sonrisa del Uchiha fue todo un espectáculo para Haruno.

-Así es- se separó de él para sentarse nuevamente en su asiento. – ¿Acaso lo dudas Uchiha?-

-Para nada Haruno…- la miró y con una muy leve sonrisa -… y por lo mismo te tengo una propuesta indecorosa. ¿Te parece que nos saltemos el ensayo de hoy para ver una película?-

-Me encanta la idea-

Y con eso se fueron a la residencia. Sasuke tendía unas cuantas películas que le había dado su hermana y con ello podría entretenerse con Sakura…

.

.

.

*****Naruto's POV*****

-¡NARUTO!- todos me gritaron realmente molestos.

Nunca les podré entender. ¿Qué tenía de malo ir a la casa de Shizune y ver una película? Primero hacen un pancho al saber que quiero llevar a Hinata con mi abuelo y ahora se ponen histéricos ante mi "creo que lo mejor es que veamos lo que nos ha mandado ese pervertido"

Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi adorado abuelo y mi abuela me enviaran un par de paquetes de palomitas y una película realmente buena: "I am a leyend".

…_Y yo que pensé pervertidamente en una XXX…_

-¿Acaso estás diciéndonos que vas a dejar de ensayar solo para ver una película?- Dahia me miró entre acusadora y alegre… ¿estaba enojada o feliz? ¡Nunca entenderé a las mujeres!

-Si- contesté con otra sonrisa. Dejé mi bebida en la mesita circular en la que estábamos todos.

-Bueno…- Silvie estaba completamente pérdida ante el sabor de su café, relajada hasta sorprenderme –yo tengo que ensayar de todas maneras lo que vamos a presentar. Así que…- se levantó y mirando a su cuñado y a su hermana (Dahia: XD) –nosotros nos vamos-

-¿Nosotros?- Tilo intentó contrarrestar esas palabras, pero reímos fuertemente al ver como recibía uno de esos zapes tan fuertes dados por mi queridísima Dahia.

-NOS VAMOS- ella le tomó del hombro y con una sonrisa pícara me miró y después pasó a Hinata. –Les deseo una excelente noche… y no se olviden del ensayo- y con esas palabras, los tres nos dejaron solos.

¡HASTA QUE POR FIN! Realmente deseaba parar un agradable tiempo con mi amada Hinata. Estuve pensándolo bien y estoy completamente seguro que no quiere a alguien más… ¿por qué besarme si ama a otro? Hehehehe… Tilo tiene toda la razón…

-Naruto-kun- la voz tan suave y tierna de ella me hizo regresar a la realidad. La miré y le sonreí, generándole una vez más otro sonrojo tan maravilloso. Amaba verla así.

-¿Te… te gu… gustó tu Frappé?-

-Así es… me encanta. ¿Quieres probarlo?- le ofrecí mi bebida y ella lo tomó con nervios. ¿Por qué era tan nerviosa? Digo, soy un pervertido pero no soy mal hombre. Jamás le haría daño, al contrario.

-Gra… gracias-

-No hay de qué-

-¡Está delicioso!- comentó al regresármelo –Me encantó-

-Me da gusto… espera- al mirarle nuevamente su rostro, noté (y dígase que mi mente y mi alma se pusieron tan contentos por lo encontrado) que tenía un poco de leche batida en su labio… demasiado tentador.

¿Dios no me regalaba otro momento? Mi móvil: apagado. Mis amigos: lejos. Mi abuelo & compañía: en la cama haciendo solo perversidades. ¿Acaso será a partir de ese momento mi día?

El plan sería el siguiente: tomando en cuenta la distracción de mi ojiperla, me acercaré para estar lo más cómodo. Llamaré su atención y al tener su rostro en línea con el mío… ¡Serán esos labios completamente míos!

-Hinata-

Y como lo predije, ella me miró con esas perlas tan hermosas. Y estando a punto de moverme y ejecutar mi perfecto plan…

-¡AUCH!- al mover mi rostro hacia el de Hinata, sentí de pronto un fuerte y molesto dolor de lado derecho de mi cabeza… y no contento con eso, sentó como poco a poco fui separado del banco en el que me encontraba y volé por algunos segundos hasta que toqué el firme y duro suelo…

**__Hinata's POV__**

-¡NARUTO!- me levanté rápidamente al ver como un tipo caminaba con su charola completamente distraído y golpeo la cabeza de mi amado. Y no conforme con eso, el rubio de mis desdichas cayó fuertemente al suelo.

Cuando me agaché para ayudarle a Naruto, él simplemente me vio y riendo comentó que realmente no era su día.

Y puedo decir que tampoco era el mío.

Con ello, tomamos nuestras respectivas cosas y de la mano salimos del establecimiento para dirigirnos al lugar donde dormiríamos nuevamente juntos… no sin antes de golpear al hombre que molestó a Naruto.

._**Dahia: desde aquí está el resultado de la mini encuesta que hemos realizado y la solución a tanto estrés pervertido… al que no lo desee leer, no se preocupe, simplemente nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

El beso estaba aumentando de nivel. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en qué momento el elevador se detuvo… ¿Y cómo lo sabrían si estaban tan sumidos en el sentimiento que les albergaba?

¡Dios! Sasuke estaba quitándole todo su poder de raciocinio… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que esas caricias en su muslo eran tan electrizantes que le dejaban sin habla?

Lo único que les hizo reaccionar fue el sonido de algún móvil. ¿De quién? Imposible descifrarlo.

-Conte…testa- Sasuke comentó aún unido a ella.

-Es… es… tuyo…- Sakura apenas pudo decirle.

-…Hn…- importándole un reverendo bledo, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y levantándola la puso a su altura. Ella por inercia abrazó la masculina cintura con sus piernas y se abrazó de maravillosa espalda… de esa manera facilitó el movimiento de su novio.

Agradeciendo que era un poco tarde, Sasuke pudo salir del elevador cargando a una traviesa Sakura que comenzaba a jugar con su cuello y la camisa que ahora deseaba quitarse… ¿En qué momento su novia le hacía semejantes caricias? ¡Dios! Y ahora las necesitaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Torpemente llegó a la puerta de su habitación… pasando después de tres puertas que pensó que eran la suya.

-Sakura…- intentó parar esas caricias ya que si no, la tomaría ahí mismo. No obstante ella no respondió, por lo que se separó como pudo de ella –Ne… necesito que… que te bajes-

-No creo… poder perma… permanecer de pié- realmente el pensar en esos momentos era lo menos factible de realizar… y mucho menos por degustar tan delicioso cuello.

-Por favor- esa era una completa súplica de su pareja.

-Voy a… a caerme- lo que él le pedía era más que imposible… ¡Su fuerza se había perdido en alguna parte!

-Yo te sostendré-

Y así lo hizo Sakura. Con mucho esfuerzo dejó esas caderas tan masculinas y apoyó sus pies en el suelo… pero como le dijo a Sasuke, inexplicablemente sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Si no hubiera sudo por el propio Uchiha, hubiera conocido el suelo.

-Te tengo- el moreno sacó las llaves lo más pronto que pudo y ahora sí, cargó nuevamente a su pareja (haciéndola reír por la desesperación de él por probar sus labios) cuando abrió esa división.

Ante eso la pelirrosa no desperdiciaría esa posición nuevamente, así que atacó tan delicioso cuello…

-¡Sakura!- un gran grito de placer salió de la boca de Sasuke al sentir esa deliciosa y estimulante succión en su cuello, especificando que esta fue realizada exactamente a unos centímetros de su nuca… ¡Exquisito!

Si ella jugaba sucio… él también.

Cuando entró al dominio Uchiha, de una manera rápida y estridente, Sasuke la aprisionó en la primera pared libre. Era más que urgente comenzar a inspeccionar ese cuerpo que, de alguna manera, había deseado en sueños.

-Sa…su…ke…- la ojiverde perdió toda conciencia del lugar y tiempo en el preciso momento en que él abandonó sus labios para atacar su cuello… y no solo eso, las manos masculinas inspeccionaban sus piernas. ¿Desde cuándo había deseado ese contacto? Ahora no podía recordarlo.

¡Qué delicia! Ni siquiera en sus sueños más pervertidos se había imaginado a una Sakura tan… tan… _Fogosa._ ¡Estaba respondiéndole a la par! Cuando él regresó a esos pétalos rosados, ella le recibió tan apasionadamente que ahora estaba convencido de querer a esa mujer como compañera en un muy buen, pero muy buen tiempo.

-Sakura…. Sakura…- cuando Sasuke sintió que las caricias recibidas en su espalda bajaban lentamente hacia el sur, rompió el beso y comenzó a reír por tener un buen apretón en su retaguardia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa… Sasuke-kun?- ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación que aún circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Lo que… estás tocando… NO es mi espalda-

-¿A no? Sakura estrujó nuevamente tan redondo trasero y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, ganándose un buen ronquido de ese hombre y un gemido placentero en ella misma al sentir que sus intimidades se pusieron aun más en contacto.

-Hn- no podía más. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo su paciencia se iba al pozo para dejar que la pasión y el deseo de poseer a Sakura ganaran, motivándolo como nunca se había sentido?

La separó de la pared lentamente, acomodándola en su cuerpo (por lo que se arrepintió al sentir tan apetitosos pechos aplastados en su cuerpo) para dirigirse torpemente a su cama. Cuando sus pies chocaron con la orilla de la cama, rió por su gran idea. Antes de que Sakura se moviera, rompió ese cachondo beso y aventó suavemente a la pelirrosa, la cual cayó exactamente a la mitad del colchón.

-¡Hey! ¡Salvaje! ¡¿Pero qué demonios… ¡Hahahahaha!-

No pudo decir más. De la misma manera (es decir, saltando a la cama) Sasuke se colocó encima de ella.

-Molesta- y la besó nuevamente.

¿Acaso no era suficiente sentir sus labios con los de él? No. Necesitaba más. ¿Pero cómo moverse cuándo Sasuke estaba arriba de ella atacándola de una manera terriblemente sensual? Por un aparte él se dedicó a darle unos besos húmedos por todo el cuello, mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer sus muslos y cintura… yendo poco a poco más al norte.

-¡Ah!- un suspiro de satisfacción dejó salir Sakura cuando Sasuke encontró el camino exacto por debajo de su blusa para llegar a su pecho derecho.

Al principio la caricia tan delicada la realizó por encima del sujetador… pero ahora, generándole otro gemido más dulce y fuerte, conoció tactiblemente esa piel tan tersa y suave.

Sakura estaba más que extasiada por sentir el cuidado que tenía él con ella… moría por cada una de las caricias de ese adonis, que te le estaba robando su alma con cada beso y caricia.

No obstante ella deseaba descubrir el cuerpo de él. Así que, juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, movió ambas manos por esa espalda tan bien formada, buscando el inicio de su pantalón y el final de esa camisa.

Dentro de su camino tuvo que parar y encajar sus uñas al sentir que los besos repartidos primeramente en su cuello, ahora se encontraban en sus pechos. Arqueó su espalda, sin importar que Sasuke estuviera arriba de ella y dejó salir un gritillo, símbolo de éxtasis y gusto.

Ese sonidito le indicó al Uchiha que su labor era más que reconfortante… y lo que faltaba.

Desesperado por sentir esas montañas femeninas en vivo, acercó sus labios a esos botones aún abrochados de esa blusa rosa y con la ayuda de sus manos, se deshizo de ellos uno por uno.

Obviamente no dejó de tocarla. Puso su mano izquierda en el respectivo pecho y lo estrujó suavemente, después bajó la mano y así, dejando a Sakura con un gran sonrojo, su cabeza hacia atrás y con una respiración dificultosa.

Y él quedó en las mismas al observar semejante regalo que le aguardaba. ¡Dios era tan benévolo con sus hijos! Si su novia tenía pensado pagarle todo su malestar por lo ocurrido horas atrás con ese sostén blanco de encaje… aceptaría el pago y con gusto.

No tardó nada en dirigir sus labios a esa zona tan femenina… y no tardó la estridente respuesta de ella.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que ella despegara tan pecaminosos labios de sus ahora desnudos pechos. Él le robó su coherencia al devorar cada parte de su anatomía. Lo besaba a momentos como un bebé hambriento y como el amante dadivoso y tranquilo que era.

Cuando sus bocas generaron nuevamente tan deliciosa danza, Sakura pudo despojarle de esa camisa tan estorbosa. Por cuestiones de necesidad y desesperación, los botones de esa prenda fueron literalmente arrojados después de una maldición dicha y de una carcajada masculina.

¿Acaso no era perfecto? Aprovechando que Sasuke se levantó para quitarle su destrozada camisa, Sakura acercó sus manos y como si fuera la cosa más delicada, palpó lentamente con sus dedos tan musculoso abdomen.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te amo?- ella habló en un susurro.

-Hn…- se colocó encima de ella, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles desnudas –No, no lo has dicho-

-Sasuke… te amo- le abrazó y acercó sus labios a los de él

-Yo también- y la besó.

Con cada caricia y cada beso, dejaron sus cuerpos desnudos. Cada uno se tomó el tiempo necesario para conocer cada parte de su amante. El tiempo y el lugar dejó de ser importante… ya no existía nada más que ellos mismos. ¿Cuántas veces habían deseado eso? Y… ¿no tenían el tiempo suficiente para explorarse y llenarse de esa pasión que solo esa persona amada puede brindarte?

Sakura disfrutaba ese contacto que tenía por primera vez del hombre que amaba, y Sasuke se entregaba por primera vez a una mujer. ¿Eso era el significado de hacer el amor? Cuando logró llevar a Sakura por primera vez al cielo al enseñarle el placer guardado en la gema más preciada y secreta que ella poseía, pudo decirse que, importándole un bledo parecer un hombre cursi e idiota, era la experiencia más maravillosa hacer suya a Sakura.

No podía más. Su propia excitación le pedía a gritos pasar al siguiente nivel. Así que, sin despegar sus labios del cuerpo de esa diosa, fue posicionándose arriba de ella, cuidando (y acariciando) de estar en medio de esas torneadas piernas.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun- apenas pudo llamarle. Sus sentidos apenas regresaban a su "estado natural". Ella aprovechó de que sus manos se encontraban en la cabeza de él jugando con su cabello para acariciar nuevamente esa espalda cubierta por sudor.

-Sakura- el Uchiha logró su cometido. Logró poner encima de ella, apoyando todo su peso en sus codos, miró de nuevo tan bello rostro y encontró que en esas esmeraldas había un brillo completamente diferente. Encontró en ellos el significado de lujuria, pasión, deseo y amor.

Lo doblegó. Acarició sus mejillas ruborizadas para regalarle una sonrisa nacida de lo más profundo de su ser. –prométeme que serás completamente mía-

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun…- ella tomó fuertemente su espalda y se acomodó mejor para fundir sus cuerpos por primera vez. –Lo prometo-

-…- no pudo decir nada. Con una simple mirada y una sonrisa le agradeció esas palabras. Y ella le contestó de la misma manera por entender cada una de sus expresiones.

La besó tranquilamente, relajándola, preparándola y distrayéndola para lo que vendría.

Sakura rompió el beso al sentir como Sasuke entraba lentamente en ella. Suspiró ante la pequeña molestia, la cual aumentó considerablemente cuando él salió y se adentró nuevamente, traspasando el único símbolo que indicaba su castidad.

_Suya, solamente suya y no permitiría que ella fuera de nadie más._

Besó nuevamente sus labios, danzando lentamente en espera a que ella se acostumbrara a él… evitando cualquier movimiento de más. Cuando el agarre en su espalda cedió su fuerza y el beso aumentó su exigencia, Sasuke comenzó con la danza y la hizo suya.

Sakura no entendía como ese pequeño dolor íntimo comenzaba a ceder ante ese placer que recibía por cada envite de ese cuerpo caliente que se encontraba arriba de ella. ¿Era de lo que hablaba Silvie? Ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Era tan deliciosos disfrutar del movimiento de Sasuke… ¿Podría ayudarle? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue mover sus caderas ajustándose a los movimientos de él.

Sasuke buscó nuevamente sus labios y no dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo le pedía más ante ese placer de disfrutar tal caverna estrecha y húmeda. Quería más… mucho más. ¡Dios! ¡Nunca había sentido tan desquiciante placer en su vida!

Ambos buscaron más placer con esos movimientos desenfrenados. Como resultado tuvieron que separar sus labios para recuperar el oxígeno faltante. Con ello, Sasuke colocó casi todo su peso en ella, siendo recibido con gusto, colocando su cabeza entre la almohada y el cuello de Sakura.

Los gemidos sincronizados y la capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo era el símbolo de su entrega.

Sus cuerpos recibían una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas y cuando Sakura sintió que no podía más, desde su vientre explotó una sensación tan deliciosa que recorrió todo su cuerpo… perdiendo todos sus sentidos… su vista se nubló y no pudo moverse. Llegó por primera vez al cielo gracias a Sasuke.

Gimió fuertemente al sentir que el interior que lo oprimía le atrapó por completo, exigiendo una fuerte liberación. Así que, Sasuke también tocó el cielo casi al mismo instante que Sakura. Con una última embestida, logró penetrar lo más humanamente posible el interior de su mujer y liberó toda su pasión en ella. Con eso perdió también toda su fuerza y se entregó libremente a Sakura.

Para ella, el sentir como ese líquido se adentraba más en su ser, fue tan delicioso, provocando que gimiera sonoramente.

Ambos amantes disfrutaron de ese contacto tan íntimo. Regresando lentamente a su realidad, Sakura abrazó a un Sasuke aún perdido. Su respiración aún era irregular y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

La pelirrosa acariciaba esa espalda que ahora le pertenecía. Besó dulcemente el hombro de Sasuke y se acercó a su oído. –Te amo mi gruñón-

-¿Gru… gruñón?-

-Si… a… a veces- sonrió –pero pa… para mí, eres per… perfecto-

-Hn…-

-Y…- acariciando esos hilos ébano –aún conservas el… el peinado de… de gallo-

-Aprovechada- sonrió, diciéndose que su día era el mejor que había tenido en su vida. La besó nuevamente para disfrutar de esa caverna tan deliciosa. Deshizo su unión lo más torturante y lentamente posible, ganándose un gemido lleno de delicia y queja por haberlo hecho. –No hagas eso Sakura-

-¿Qu… qué?- era tan placentero el movimiento que él hizo. La dejó hundida en tanto placer.

-No me provoques- comenzó a besarla en su cuello… mostrándole que era completamente suya… y él era completamente suyo.

-¿O qué Uchiha?- disfrutaba de esos besos tan deliciosos… y se avergonzó de su propia lujuria al desear repetir nuevamente lo que habían hecho apenas unos minutos…

-¿Acaso esto es un reto?- intensificó sus besos… cuidando en la medida posible no dejar alguna marca que la delatara en la semana cultural. Una cosa era que perdía la cabeza por esa molestia tan grande en su vida y otra muy diferente generarle _molestias_ innecesarias.

-Completamente mi Sa…- ante eso, recibió el castigo por retar a un Uchiha.

_Nadie los reta sin obtener las consecuencias de eso._


	24. Descubrimientos

_******Destino Quizás?**_

_******Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay nada ni nadie que puede separarlos...**_

* * *

_**¡Hola, hola!**_

_**Aquí me reporto con mi momento de inspiración. He de decir que esta vez el monstruo de mi cama decidió participar para la realización y pues, estoy tan orgullosa de mostrarles la invención de los dos (por eso encontrarán más alemán de lo normal). Quiero decir que mi amado monstruo (que y sabe que es un monstruo y le encantó la idea) se ha puesto el papel de Tilo y pues, contaremos parte de nuestra historia. XD es decir, tendremos un poco de mary sue solo con mi personaje, pero juro que no mucho ya que no es una autobiografía, sino un NaruHina.**_

_**Esta vez me extrañó nuevamente no leer los reviews que me habían acostumbrado a ver ¿acaso ya no les gusta la historia? Eso si, agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajes de gusto y a los que leyeron el capítulo… sólo, como una pobre autora (y a un pobre monstruo de la cama) necesita de sus reviews para inspirarse, regálenme uno… no sean malitos… uno es igual a una letra de inspiración. **_

_**Agradeciéndoles el pequeño espacio que se dan para leer este fic, les dejo con la continuación. Espero que sea de sua grado y se rían tanto como nosotros o hicimos XD (obviamente yo más, ya que mi amado no habla mucho español que digamos XD)**_

* * *

Capítulo 24: Descubrimientos

El despertar tan temprano no era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, ni mucho menos después de acostarme a las 2 de la mañana por cierto rubio hiperactivo al que se le ocurrió hacer una "sesión de películas" hasta esa hora, pero esto no es queja… ¡No señores! El pago que obtuve fue el más maravilloso de mi vida.

_Pude dormir nuevamente al lado del hombre que amo con toda mi alma._

Al terminar la película "KeinOhrHasen" (Dahia: conejo sin orejas o rabbit without ears para quitar dudas XD. Es una de mis películas favoritas, la recomiendo y mucho XD XD XD), nos preparamos para dormir. Al principio pensé que ocuparíamos el cuarto de visitas… pero para un tremendo y travieso Naruto, la idea de corromper la cama de Tsunade (ahora sabía quién era ella gracias a los comentarios tan alegres de mi Naruto) fue realmente tentadora. Así que siendo las 6:45, estoy acostada en su cama, ocupando una suave y linda cobija blanca… ¿Y mi almohada? Verán, al principio utilicé una deliciosa y cómoda almohada de plumas… pero para mí, mi mejor _Kopfkissen_ fue el pecho de Naruto.

Escuchar su respiración tranquila y profunda generó en mí un sueño tan profundo y delicioso. ¿Qué fue lo que soné? Hehehe, pues que podía cumplir uno de mis grandes deseos: _besarlo._

Por desgracia fue solo un sueño, aunque Hanabi jura que cuando uno sueña más de dos veces lo mismo, llega a hacerse realidad. ¿Podrá ser mi caso? Y tenía ya varios encuentros con mi Naruto en las noches, para precisar en mi mente cuando Morfeo hacía de las suyas… XD. Realmente no quería levantarme ya que estaba abrazándolo y él a mí, su mano derecha se encontraba cerca de mi cintura mientras que la izquierda me abrazaba por la espalda.

Y si no hubiera sido mi urgente necesidad de visitar el sanitario de esa recámara, no me habría levantado. Como pude (intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos que le despertaran) pude zafarme de su abrazo y al colocarme su lado, pude disfrutar de su descanso.

Realmente es muy guapo. Me acerqué a él lentamente y estando a unos centímetros de su rostro, comencé a analizarle como había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Verlo tan relajado hace que me enamore más de él… acerqué mi mano izquierda a su rostro mientras recargaba mi cabeza en mi derecha y así generar mi análisis con más detalle…

Lo más suave que pude, acaricié primeramente esas mejillas tan sexis. Amaba el color bronceado de su piel y para qué negarlo, lo que más me gustaban eran esas franjas únicas en su rostro, ya que le dan un toque juguetón pero varonil. ¿Cómo era posible que las tuviera? Supongo que alguno de sus padres se las heredó… y él lo hará con sus hijos. Mi mano comenzó a acariciar levemente su pómulo, recordándome esos hoyuelos que se generan cuando él sonríe… para después pasar al inicio de su cabello. ¡Qué sedosa selva dorada!

Para mí, todo en Naruto es perfecto. Es un chico que tiene un porte tan varonil y, aunque ha pasado por cosas terribles en su vida, la sonrisa que presenta es tan real y sincera… ¡Cómo lo amo! Antes de separarme y correr a saciar mi necesidad corporal, me fijé en esos labios que tanto he añorado probar. Estaban entreabiertos, dejando salir uno que otro suspiro que el bello durmiente provocaba por algo agradable que estaba soñando. ¿Por qué sé que él está teniendo un bueno sueño? Dudo que con esa sonrisa de lado a lado sea provocada por una pesadilla.

¿Podré probarlos algún día? ¿Será que tendré la oportunidad de hacerlos míos? Desconozco la respuesta, pero mi diablito interno (Dahia: ¿Quién no lo tiene XD? YO sí le tengo y la verdad, es al que más caso le hago Hihihihi) decía que no podía pararme de la cama HASTA que le robara un beso.

Pues bien, yo misma me dije "¿por qué no?". ¿Acaso la voz que pedía a gritos el besar a Naruto, era la Hinata que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un alemán y que poco a poco comenzó a conocer? Me desconocí a mi misma cuando tomé suavemente el rostro de mi amado y acaricié con mi dedo pulgar esos labios tan… ¡Dios! Antes de que provocara el despertar de mi amado, me armé de valor y coloqué mis labios en los suyos.

Si para ese entonces pensaba que estaba perdida ante el encanto de este alemán… no supe qué pasó conmigo desde estos momentos. ¡Fue demasiado excitante y fascinante el haberlo hecho! Sentir como sus carnosos y masculinos labios se aplastaban con los míos, provocó en mí una sensación de tanta felicidad que desee en esos momentos levantarle e iniciar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente ayer.

_Pero aún no es el momento._ Aunque todos mis deseos estuvieran generando en mí una pelea interna entre despertarlo y continuar o separarme… ganó la razón y con la pesadez del mundo, me separé un poco de él. Suspiré rendida ante mis deseos y dejando un sutil beso en su frente, me levanté sin hacer ruido y pude así encontrar el lugar que mi vejiga añoraba.

¡LE BESÉ Y ESPERO HACERLO NUEVAMENTE!... pero esta vez, será cuando los dos estemos despiertos y completamente conscientes.

-------Intromisión de la autora, siendo más que necesario XD… y supongo que lo más esperado por ustedes XD-----

Y cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, intentó descontroladamente no gritar la felicidad que acababa de sentir al ser besado nada más ni nada menos que por su amada Hinata… supuso que el rojo de su cara (identificado por el calor que sentía por todo su rostro) incrementó considerablemente y deseaba que no lo hubiera notado cierta ojiperla, ya que si no, tendría "sufridamente" que repetir la escena que estaba soñando… XD.

Suspiró realmente complacido y, aunque fue solo un roce… ¡pudo sentir lo deliciosos que eran esos labios femeninos nuevamente! Para él era fue demasiado tierno y amoroso el cómo fue acariciado su rostro y cabello. Si tan solo supiera Hinata que él ya llevaba varios minutos despierto, disfrutando del abrazo que le daba ella…

------Fin de la intromisión de la autora XD------

Y cuando salí completamente satisfecha, me encontré a un Naruto aún en cama, pero esta vez acurrucado de lado. Sonreí al ver que era un flojo mi amado y acercándome a él, decidí que ya era hora de levantarle. Así que, sin más, me senté de nuevo en la cama y estando él enfrente de mí, comencé a hablarle en voz baja.

-Hallo! Naruto, aufwachen… Naruto, wach auf!- reí al ver que no tenía ganas de levantarse ni mucho menos despertar -Es ist sehr spät… Keine Zeit zu warten…- al parecer no podía levantarle, tenía el sueño muy pesado –Naruto, musst du aufwachen… wir haben viel zu tun-

-Viel zu tun?- la voz adormilada de él me hizo reír.

-Ja…-

-Hn…-

Con la risa del mundo, él se tapó completamente, haciendo que yo me quedara riendo al ver esa actitud tan graciosa. Y pues, como teníamos que arreglarnos y prepararnos algo de desayunar, me levanté yendo a la orilla de la cama. Tomé la cobija y de la manera más fuerte que pude, jalé de ella, intentando destapar al hombre de mi corazón. Y de ahí, generé otra de las guerras matutinas con mi Naruto.

-HEY! Laß mich schlafen!- él me gritaba intentando descontroladamente obtener el resto de la cobija.

-¡NO! ¡No tenemos tiempo para dejarte dormir!- (Dahia: Schlafen es igual a dormir… Laß mich schlafen! = déjame dormir! XD). Y como pude fui la ganadora. Él estaba completamente destapado, acurrucado de lado y cuando sintió el aire matutino, se encogió más.

-Eres peor que mi abuelo- me comentó aún con los ojos cerrados. –Muy mala conmigo, si… eso eres-

-¿Qué?- me sorprendió esa comparación, desconociendo cómo era su abuelo. –Pues, seré muy mala si no te levant…-

-¿Me das un beso de buenos días?- volteó a verme y con una gran sonrisa –Prometo levantarme cuando me lo des… ¡y te preparo un gran desayuno!- volviendo a la almohada –porque si no… no me paro-

De acuerdo. El color de mi rostro lo más probable es que era rojo hasta arder. ¿Acaso me pedía el mayor deseo de mi vida? -¿Un… un be… beso?- estaba nerviosa.

-¡Claro!- me buscó nuevamente y al ver mi rubor excesivo en mis mejillas (y en mi rostro), comenzó a reír fuertemente. Cuando se calmó (y yo pude controlar un poco mi punto débil), se sentó en la cama (haciendo que mi rubor creciera nuevamente ya que él tenía alzada parte de su playera, dejándome ver tan buenos pectorales… -Hinata… ¿qué estas pensando? Yo te pedía un beso en mi cachete… ¡Hahahahaha! Mal pensada...- suspiró riendo para continuar –Okay. Nada de besos para Naruto…- se estiró completamente (lo cual no me perdí para nada) y de un salto se levantó de la cama.

Caminó hacia donde yo estaba y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, sus labios se encontraron en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios mientras sus manos se apoyaron en mi cintura. Después se separó un poco y apoyando su frente en mi hombro, me abrazó fuertemente. –Pero si habrá muchos para ti, Hinata…- y después de besarme nuevamente en esa parte tan tentadora entre mi cuello y oreja, se dirigió al baño.

Me derrito. Puedo jurar que me quedé parada como idiota mínimo 5 minutos. Hasta que escuché el agua de la regadera desperté. Suspiré rendida y tomando un pañuelo para limpiar el derrame nasal que surgió por pensar que cierto rubio se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo detrás de esa puerta…

-Hinata, eres toda una pervertida- bajo esas palabras autocríticas, tomé mis cosas (que gentilmente y extrañamente, Silvie tenía preparadas) y yo también me bañé en la recámara de visitas…

¿Cómo olvidar el beso robado de hace unos minutos? ¿Cómo lograr que Naruto me bese estando consiente? ¿Acaso Dios me regalará la oportunidad de hacer feliz al rubio siendo algo más que amigos? Ninguna de esas respuestas las pude contestar en ese momento. Después de vestirme con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y mi blusa favorita del mismo color, salí del baño. Con la curia que solo una mujer tiene, me peiné de cola completa y arreglando mi fleco, me puse un poco de maquillaje y mi perfume favorito.

Me miré al espejo y encontré a una chica normal, sin atributos especiales… bueno, quizás mis ojos son algo únicos y estas caderas tan anchas han generado un par de piropos de más pero… ¿alguien se puede enamorar de mí por lo que soy y con lo que tengo?

Cuando salí a enfrentarme nuevamente a mí… a Naruto, le encontré en la cocina preparando nuestro desayuno. Él vestía una playera negra y sus jeans completamente azules como sus ojos. El collar que tanto amaba se encontraba a la vista. Su cabello estaba igual de despeinado y lo que me mató, nuevamente, fue ese olor tan masculino y su sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Bien mi pequeña… ¡a desayunar!-

Desde ese momento, todo cambió para mí. Él se comportó de otra manera, algo que no podré decirlo ya que dudo tener el poder para explicarlo. Simplemente generó que yo lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Al terminar nuestro desayuno basado en deliciosa fruta con miel y un vaso de leche, tomamos nuestras respectivas cosas y, riendo ambos por la maldad realizada (lavamos los trastes pero no hicimos la cama), no subimos la Kyubi y nos dirigimos al departamento de Dahia.

Obviamente le regañé por no haber arreglado la cama de su "abuela", pero bajo su "déjalo, así pagarán por lo de ayer" me hizo entrar en razón. ¿Acaso era más que una venganza por todas las interrupciones de ayer? ¡Perfecto! Lástima que no pudimos hacerlo con Dahia o Tilo… dudo que Sasuke nos dejara hacer esa maldad en su habitación o en la de Sakura.

Nos tomó 15 minutos llegar al edificio de Dahia. Estábamos buscando un lugar para estacional al maravilloso Kyubi y cuando Naruto encontró uno, dio la media vuelta…

-¡TILO CUIDADO!- Por un distraído tilo, Naruto tuvo que frenar fuertemente, haciendo que rechinaran las llantas y si no hubiera sido por el gran salto que dio el mencionado alejándose del golpe, realmente se hubiera llevado un buen porrazo (Dahia: Es más que divertido escuchar esas palabras en mi amigo Ricardo cuando se golpea fuerte… XD)… sin más salimos disparados Naruto y yo para ver a Tilo, el cual se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡¡¡¡TTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Dahia gritó fuertemente al ver como el mencionado fue "atropellado". Corrió y a los segundo estaba al lado de nosotros.

Con cuidado le levantamos y vimos como su brazo estaba lastimado ya que mostraba manchas de sangre. Por otro lado no se veía nada más malo… Dahia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

-¡TILO!- la pobre mujer lloró amargamente por no ver reacción en su… ¿amado? -¡TILO CONTÉSTAME!-

-No grites amor… aún estoy vivo- mirando a Dahia le sonrió para segundos después intentar levantarse, pero la propia alemana no se lo permitió. -¿Dahia?-

-Tonto… No te muevas- y como pudo le acomodó en su regazo. Apoyó en su pecho la cabeza de mi amigo y así pudo analizarle la herida. –Al parecer solo fue un raspón… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Hn…- se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Dahia -No me encuentro bien- Tilo cerró los ojos lentamente, espantándonos de nuevo (bueno, más de lo que estábamos) y suspiró fuertemente.

-Hinata, llama a la ambulancia por favor- ella me pidió bañada en lágrimas.

-Claro- me levanté y ayudando a Naruto, ambos nos alejamos un poco. Volteé a ver al Kyubi y me alegre, de alguna manera, que no sufrió daños. Así, en caso de ver que los paramédicos tardan más de lo necesario, podremos llevarlo rápidamente al hospital más cercano.

_-Urgencias, buenos días… ¿en qué puedo servirles?-_ una chica contestó inmediatamente.

-Necesito que mande una ambulancia lo más rápido que pueda- contesté eufórica, gracias a los gritos de culpabilidad que decía Naruto. Le tomé de la mano, esperando tranquilizarle.

_Indíqueme la dirección y le enviaremos lo más rápido que podamos el servicio. Pero antes es necesario que me explique lo que pasó-_

-¡Claro!- miré a Naruto para despegarme de mi móvil rápidamente. –Tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien-

-Pero yo…-

No pude terminar de decirle algo a mi amor ni a la señorita del teléfono ya que un estridente grito apareció, dejándonos sordos a varios a la redonda.

-¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TILO DEL MAL!!!- y un fuerte "Paz" acompañó el nuevo ruido.

Con ello supuse que ese mentiroso había fingido para aprovecharse de los atributos de mi amiga… si que Tilo se aprovechaba de algo por el estilo.

-¡Da… Dahia espera!- Tilo se levantó rápidamente y logró sostenerla del hombro, para después abrazarla. Se ganó algunos golpes antes de poder continuar. –No me… no me pasó nada. Perdóname si te asusté-

-¡SUÉLTAME!- realmente se veía enojada -¡NO ME TOQU…!-

No pudo decir más. Tanto Naruto como yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta (y todos los que habían salido por semejantes ruidos) por ver como el moreno calló a nuestra amiga por semejante beso. Obviamente hubo rechazo de Dahia… pero eso fue solo unos segundos. Realmente los dos se estaban comiendo con todo.

¿Qué hacer? Por un lado Naruto estaba con una sonrisa de felicidad ante lo pasado y por el otro a mí me dio pena colgarle a la pobre operadora que se escuchaba en mi móvil.

-Lo siento… no sucedió nada- y ante un _"no estés jugando jovencita"_ más una colgada, suspiré rendida ante lo sucedido.

Cuando se separaron esos dos, ella intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero el mismo Tilo se lo negó.

-No puede pasarme nada ya que espero la respuesta a mi pregunta- él le comentó y ante eso, volvió a besarla.

¿Qué pregunta? Naruto y yo nos vimos con duda. Al ver que no tendríamos de otra más que dejarlos, nos adelantamos al departamento (no sin antes cerciorarnos que el Kyubi quedara estacionado y con todo el orden posible). Encontramos que todos, es decir: Ino, Temari, Tenten, Silvie y Sai ya se encontraban ensayando… faltando dos.

-'¡No me digan que no ha llegado el Teme del demonio!'- antes de saludar o decirles otra cosa, Naruto entró al departamento buscando a esos dos integrantes perdidos. –'Y Hola a todos'-

-'Hola Naruto-kun'- saludo Sai con su clásica sonrisa y cuando intentó acercarse al rubio, este se alejó rápidamente –'Vamos, ¿acaso te molesta que te abrace?'-

-'¡CALLATE IDIOTA!'- con ojos como platos saltó rápidamente para ponerse detrás de mí -¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!-

-Okay…- y con su sonrisa fingida, salió al balcón para ver a esos dos tortolitos que armaron nuevamente un ruido gracias a sus gritos de "¡TE AMO DAHIA!"… "Tilo, por tu buena salud sepárate de mi…"… "No me dejes amor mío"… "Dahia… ¿qué quieres hacer?..." –"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

A los segundos, Naruto se separó de mí y con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a Temari. No entendí el porqué lo hizo, pero al sacar su móvil alzó las cejas en forma de juego.

-'Pues veamos… ¿En dónde estarán esos dos?'-

-'Tengo una idea pero no sé si sea completamente cierta'- ella también había reído, entendiendo las ideas traviesas que pasaban por la cabeza de mi amado –'¿Me recomiendas que les hablemos para despertarlos? Pasé por ambas puertas y toqué fuertemente la de Sakura pero no se escuchaba nada…'- sonriendo maliciosamente –'en cambio en la de Sasuke percibí algunos murmullos, Hehehe'-

-'Temari… ¡Qué haría sin tu información! Ante tu pregunta, no es mala idea… es más, yo le hablo a Sasuke y tú a Sakura en caso de que no conteste…'- y sacando su móvil, todos le miramos curiosos.

Esta era la cuarta vez que les marcaba y ninguno de los dos contestaba. Primero Naruto lo intentó con Sasuke, pero al no obtener nada, fue Temari la que le marcó a Sakura…

El resultado: _el mismo_.

Hasta la sexta fue cuando Naruto sonrió como loco y ante un "Teme… ¡te dije que nada de sexo hasta después del festival! Aunque bueno, siendo con Sakura, nuestra apuesta queda rota... lo necesitabas" más gritos descomunales salidos del auricular del móvil, nos dio a entender que les había despertado.

¿Lo gracioso? Eso pasó exactamente igual en la llamada que tenían Temari y Sakura. La única diferencia fue que la rubia le saludó de esta manera: _"¡Sakura!... Me da gusto encontrarte despierta después de poseer al Uchiha ya que estamos en el ensayo y necesitamos indispensablemente de tu trasero que ahora le pertenece a ese gruñón y que lo más probable que esté acariciando en estos momentos"_

Realmente agradecí yo que no les marqué a esos dos… corrían peligro mis oídos con semejantes gritos.

-Bien Teme… ¡TEME ESCÚCHAME!- Naruto intentó razonar con un endemoniado Uchiha, y al no poder, sonrió con malicia ^^ -De acuerdo, entiendo que necesitas urgentemente más sexo para ser feliz. Después de repetir lo que supongo que hiciste toda la noche con Sakura-chan…- siguió antes de ser interrumpido –Y ni lo niegues tarado, que andabas tan caliente como un _"Hog Dog"_ de la calle a plena mañana- logré escuchar un "_Me las vas a pagar maldito Naruto"_ –Te vemos a las 11 afuera del departamento de Dahia… Si Sasuke, soy lo que quieras… Hahahahaha ¿yo pervertido?... ¿entonces por qué tú estás desnudo con cara de "idiota satisfecho" gracias a Sakura-chan?... ¡HEY!...- ahora él estaba rojo como tomate para después pasar a un estado de euforia total -¡NO ME LA QUIERAS CAMBIAR IDIOTA!... ¡NO LA METAS A ELLA EN ESTO!... ¡NO ES CIERTO! Jamás le tocaría sin ser nada... ¡MALDITO UCHIHA! Me las vas a pagar, caliente de mierda… - si que estaba enojado. Ino me miró y sin poder decir nada, seguí escuchando semejante plática –Sabes… ¡SIGUE FOLLANDO SI QUIERES! ¡NO ME IMPORTA ABSOUTAMENTE NADA!- y colgó.

Mientras con Temari las cosas habían sido completamente distintas, según Tenten…

-"Vamos Sakura… no lo niegues ya que ustedes dos no se presentaron al ensayo y no han llegado… ¡TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO!... ¿en serio?... Hahahahaha… no es cierto mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz… tienes razón, lo que va a crecerte dentro de ti, es cierta parte de Sasuke que… ¡Hahahahaha! Pero bien que te gustó…- alejó su móvil por el grito de la mujer –Vamos Sakura, sabes que fue… ¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura?- nos miró extrañada -¿Sakura sigues ahí?... ¡Sasuke!- estaba que se moría de risa –Lo-lo sient… Hahahahaha, no. No puedo sentirlo…. Hahahahaha-

Cuando colgaron los dos, encontramos diversas reacciones: por una parte, Naruto estaba hecho una furia. ¿Qué le había dicho Sasuke para que él se enojara de esa manera? Y por el otro, Temari tuvo que sentarse para calmar la risa que tenía.

-Ahora si pueden explicar lo que pasó-

-Sasuke es… están en casa de Sasuke y pues…- Naruto contestó primero, de mal humor y en español –no están aquí hasta tarde-

-¿Y eso?- Tenten estaba que reía por la cara de esos dos.

-Digamos que ahora tiene que levantar a una Sakura desmayada por tanta información descubierta- Temari sonrió fuertemente y mirando a Naruto le susurró –'No sé qué te dijo ese idiota, pero yo sé que eres un buen chico. Así que no te enojes y mejor busca Silvie que se desesperó por ver como su próximo cuñado besaba a su hermana'-

-'¡Tienes razón!'- con una gran sonrisa la abrazó. –'Eres una muy buena amiga, Temari'-

-Si… lo sé- se separó de él –'Ahora ve que ellos te necesitan'-

Y con ello, gracias a que Naruto trajo a una contentísima Silvie y a un golpeado Tilo por las bofetadas dadas de una Dahia desaparecida, logramos enterarnos de la propia boca de Silvie, que Tilo se le había declarado oficialmente.

Esa noticia nos alegró a muchos el día, sabiendo que él la amaba locamente y, sin que ella lo confesara, Dahia también. Platicamos con el moreno para que no se desesperara ya que era necesario hacerle entender a nuestra amiga que el enamorarse nuevamente y rehacer su vida era más que necesario.

-Tienen razón- nos contestó Tilo después de regalarnos una gran sonrisa –la amo tanto que no voy a permitir que ella me aleje de su vida… ¡Ya lo verán!-

-¡Perfecto!- todos les contestamos tan alegres. Agradecía que hablara en inglés ya que así ninguno de nosotros se quedó sin entender nada.

Con ello, no separamos por equipos de música y baile: Naruto, Silvie y Sai se fueron, mientras Tilo, Temari, Ino, Tenten y yo nos quedamos con Dahia (la que no había regresado aún). A su vez, entre ensayos, caídas y un "Te quiero Temari… aunque seas problemática" desde el móvil de ella, continuamos con nuestra labor… ¡momento! Todos nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos eso. La rubia nos dio a entender que al flojo se le dio por conquistarla y pues, la había invitado a salir el viernes… pero al haberle dicho que no, simplemente él le soltó que si quería ser su pareja.

_-"hasta con flojera me lo preguntó y pues yo le contesté de la misma manera: no hasta que me lo pidas bien problemático"-_

Comentó riendo y ante nuestra curiosidad le cuestionamos si le daría un "sí" rotundo, a lo cual comentó "quizás".

Que engañe a otros porque a mí no puede… ¡se moría de ganas de decirle que si! Y pues, no me queda más que celebrar la nueva y próxima unión de otros de mis amigos.

¡Qué envidia! Todo indicaba que nuevas parejas se estaban formando: por una parte, Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos dos realmente se veían tan bien juntos… nunca me imaginé que ella podría generarle a él carcajadas tan grandes como la del otro día y a su vez, que él la hiciera sentirse realmente amada… ¡pensar que Itachi sufrió un buen golpe por el puno de Sasuke por decirle "que buena estás, mi cerezo".

Cuando Sasuke se enteró que Sakura había salido con Itachi, se llenó de una furia total que no podíamos creerlo. Sin embargo, Sakura le besó y con un "solo a ti te amo… ¿me perdonas?" bastó para bajarle todo el coraje. Naruto, realmente molesto, me explicó después que la rivalidad entre esos dos hermanos era en demasía, sobre todo por las constantes comparaciones que generaba el padre de ambos. Por lo tanto, Sasuke no podía hacer nada sin obtener "No como Itachi".

Y saber que la mujer que él amaba estuvo con su hermano, se llenó de una gran decepción. Con lo que no contó fue que ella le eligió son chistar absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo lo sé? Primero porque ellos dos eran novios ya desde hace muchos días, agregando que, siendo tan evidente, que ellos dos ya se pertenecían… mostrándome que no me equivocaba para nada…

Y Temari con Shikamaru…

A la hora acordada por Naruto, él regreso para ver si ya habían llegado esos dos. Y si, llegaron tres minutos antes que él. Estaban metidos en el volvo con dos grandes sonrisas y miles de besos. Cuando Naruto se acomodó de mi lado y mirándolos no podíamos creerlo.

¡Sasuke estaba de tierno!

¡Sakura estaba de amorosa!

Hasta que nos vieron, se desconectaron de su "mundo de rosas" (haciéndonos reír a Naruto y a mi) para salir disparados del auto.

-Esos dos sí que son demasiado inocentes- Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se dirigió a mí en susurro.

-No cabe duda- le respondí sonriendo.

Como si nada, Sakura se acercó a mí, tomada de la mano de un serio y neutral Sasuke. La mirada que Naruto y él e daban era seria, molesta, dándonos a entender que estaban enojados.

-¿Paso por ti?- Sasuke la besó rápidamente, desesperado por los gritos de Naruto.

-'Lamentamos el retraso… no volverá a pasar'- Sakura se ruborizó de pronto y tomó más fuerte la mano de su amado.

-'No importa Sakura-chan'- Naruto le sonrió, pero se puso serio nuevamente al toparse con Sasuke.

Y el silencio apareció nuevamente. No fue hasta que Sasuke tomó el hombro de Naruto después de separarse de Sakura.

-Naruto yo…-

-Hn- él le interrumpió –tenemos que irnos- y le dio la espalda.

-Espera Dobe yo…-

-No pasa Nada Sasuke- le contestó sin mirarlo –yo soy el que te pide perdón por haberte molestado antes. No debí de haberte llamado de esa manera, sabiendo que estabas disfrutando con Sakura-chan… lo lamento-

-Hn…- sonriendo con burla –y yo lamento por haberte dicho lo que te dije… no quería burlarme de tus sentimientos-

-Bah… estoy más que complacido. Se nota que soy más pervertido que tú y eso me agrada demasiado- y con un fraternal agarrón de manos (más dos golpes relativamente fuertes) siguieron como siempre.

Más varias palabras más entre todos, yo me llevaría a Sakura mientras Naruto a Sasuke. Era un hecho que teníamos que ensayar urgentemente. Pero con lo que no contábamos, fue con esa despedida de ellos tan…

-Sí, aquí te espero- bajo un corto y delicioso beso, ambos se separaron con una desgana pegajosa. Y se alejaron unos pasos… y digo solo unos ya que, pasados oficialmente 5 segundos (dejándonos a Naruto y a mí con la quijada hasta el suelo) ambos voltearon y sin más, ella jaló su camisa mientras él la tomó posesivamente para darse uno de esos besos que tanto deseo darle a Naruto.

¡Se estaba comiendo!

Yo estaba preguntándome en qué momento el frío y calculador Uchiha daba ese tipo de escenas con su novia y… ¿desde cuándo Sakura era tan atrevida? Miré a Naruto y ambos nos ruborizamos al pensar exactamente lo mismo… ¡ellos dos ya se habían entregado!

-Ahora sí, adiós- y sin más preámbulos nos dejaron completamente solas.

-Antes que me preguntes, sí… lo hice con Sasuke-kun y prometo contarte todo, pero no le digas a nadie por favor… ¿me lo prometes?- Sakura me abordo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. Estaba sorprendida y contenta a la vez….

Como tonta moví la cabeza afirmativamente y pues, riendo por tantas tonterías que salían de mi boca ante el intento fallido de sacarle algo, subimos con los demás y así ensayamos lo que teníamos que presentar…

¡Estaba todo espléndido! No cabía duda que de cualquier momento a otro empezaría todo. Este día no me presentaría, sin embargo, Ino, Temari, Sakura y Tenten sí. Bailarían "Lady marmelade" y estoy completamente segura que dos de ellas no van a dormir esta noche… si no que una tercera.

Siendo las 2 en punto, se apagaron las luces indicando la tercera llamada. Para cuando todo se oscureció, se escucharon risas por todos lados para mostrarnos, inmediatamente al ser encendidos dos reflectores… ¡A NARUTO Y A TILO en medio del escenario!

No supe si quería ir corriendo al escenario y robarme uno de esos besos por tan maravillosos labios o quedarme sentada observando tan bello espécimen humano. Naruto (y Tilo, pero él no me interesa como hombre) tenía puesto unos pantalones de casimir negro, una camisa lo más probable de seda del mismo color, siendo el único adorno un saco que estaba acomodado en su espalda y una corbata blanca… ¡se veía espectacular! Tilo, a diferencia de Naruto, no llevaba corbata y los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. Si no creen que necesito un babero en estos precisos momentos… están en un serio error.

-Hola a todos los prresentes a este miérrcoles de prresentación- Tilo comenzó a hablar. No puedo negar que se escucha igual que Naruto cuando él habla en español… ¡Sensual hasta terminar! En eso Naruto se colocó su saco.

-Como todos saben, tendrremos una prresentación de…- Naruto quedó callado por algunos segundos para hablar –prresentación de…- miró a su acompañante –Tilo, te va-

-No, aún vas tú- el ojicafé miró sonriente a mi Naruto, el cual entrecerró los ojos.

-No… acuerrda que no… es tu rronda- dio unos pasos más para estar a unos centímetros del llamado, eso sí, nunca nos dio la espalda.

-Narruto, te toca a ti-

-No Tilo…- lo miró acusadoramente –mientes, es tu…- mirándonos a todos poniendo una cara de duda -¿tocada?-

Reímos ante las ocurrencias de ese hombre que tanto amo.

-Rrecuerda, a mi me tocaba decirr "Hola a todos los prresentes a ese miérrcoles de prresentación"-

-Y yo- contrarrestando el ojiazul –"como todos saben, tendrremos una prresentación de…" y continabas-

-No…-

-Si…-

Se miraron por algunos segundos más y suspirando fuerte -¡ASH!- ambos molestos, movieron su cabeza negativamente y buscaron entre las bolsas de su pantalón algo, que, para nuestra risa y alegría, eran hojas… denotando que ahí estarían lo que tenían que decir.

-Déjame verr…- Tilo comenzó a leer: "Aquí dice… Tilo: "Hola a todos los prresentes…" aja, eso ya lo dice-

-Y yo tenía "Narruto: como todos saben, tendrremos una prresentación de…"-

-¡Tenes rrezón!- el moreno lo miró arrepentido –lamento no haberrte escuchado-

-'No problem'- y reímos todos.

-Bueno…- tilo se quitó cualquier malestar en su garganta y continuó –en el prresente día prresentamos una prresentación que todos los prresentes estudiantes de la prresente…-

Ambos, que estaban leyendo… se miraron entrecerrando los ojos y al mismo tiempo comentarios -¡Dahia! ¡No entendemos nada!-

Reímos ante esa escena tan divertida: por una parte Tilo colocó una de sus manos en su rostro que se movía de forma negativa mientras con la otra volvía a guardar el papelito en su pantalón… en cambio Naruto se acercó a la orilla del escenario y tiró hecha una pelota de papel su supuesto guión para después colocar ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón (y he de decir que se veía fenomenal con ese conjunto de prendas)... y lo que nos hizo reír a carcajadas fue que comenzó a jugar con ella, tomándola como un pequeño balón.

-¡LO SIENTO!- entró corriendo una Dahia completamente despeinada con una blusa blanca con 3 botones sin abrochar, dejando ver un top plateado. Sus pantalones eran de pana… demasiado pegaditos para el gusto de Tilo, el cual la miró escéptico. Y en su mano portaba un par de hojas.

-Te aprrovechas de nosotros- el pretendiente de mi amiga se acercó a ella y tomó las hojas. La miró por unos segundos y antes de que Dahia desapareciera, la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso de película, lo cual nos dejó a todos en un asombro sin igual –Perro así te quierro-

-Eh… yo… yo- estaba completamente nerviosa –les dejo con la introducción- al público –ustedes no vieron nada… yo nunca estuve aquí… ni fue besada…- y corrió para desaparecer en unas cortinas negras.

-Gané Naruto- cuando los dos estuvieron "solos", él le comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto en cambio tenía una cara de malos amigos… y lo que siguió generó tantas risas que no se habían escuchado hasta el momento. –De acuerrdo- sacó de la bolsa trasera su cartera (¡que Dios tan bendito con sus hijos tan bien dotados!… ¿Por qué no soy cartera?) y tomó cuatro billetes de denominación desconocida y se los entregó.

-Hehehehe- al tener su apuesta en las manos, la guardó en su pantalón –Con esto voy a invitarrla- suspiró completamente alegre –Bien… perrdonen tanta juego… perro va de nuevo-

Ambos se colocaron en medio del escenario.

Tilo comenzó -Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes nuevamente a esta semana cultural de la univerrsidad de Konoha…-

-La cual tiene como… orrgullo el presentarles todos y cada uno de los talentos existentes en sus… alumnos- esta vez estaba leyendo y me desarmaba con esa voz tan alemana intentando parecer lo más hispana posible… pero esa "R" era más que germana. (Dahia: Hasta la fecha no puedo hacer la "R" como los mexicanos TT-TT)

-Y, como el día lo amerrita, los grupos de teatrro, danza y música harrán de las suyas en el escenarrio-

-Esperramos que les gu… guste este espectáculo que…h hmm…- miró a tilo para después continuar en ingles –'Esto es más que complicado'-

-'¿Y dicen que hablo español?'-

-'Tonterías'- y todos reímos.

-Bueno…- Naruto continuando, pero ahora en español –esperramos que gusten de este espectáculo tan especial parra nosotrros-

-¿Para nosotros? ¡No estén inventado cosas que no van en el libreto!- comentó Dahia desde lejos, haciéndose escuchar y con ello todo el auditorio se perdió en risas –Lean-

-¡Es complicado!- ambos le contestaron, mirando a la esquina derecha del escenario.

-¡HN!- contestó ella –no les falta mucho… vamos-

-¿Prrometes que me dejarrás llevarte a cenar?- Tilo no perdía la oportunidad para sacarle citas a mi amiga. ¿Por qué ellos aún no acababan juntos?

-¡Solo terminen!- ante esa orden, reímos los que estábamos fuera del escenario, mientras esos dos la miraron con todo rencor y continuaron con la presentación.

-Y agrradecemos que la dirrectiva…- Naruto dejó de leer para dirigir su vista al palco norte -llámese vieja abuela Tsunade, perrmita que todos los estud…-

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR NARUTO!- la respuesta a tan maravilloso insulto no faltó. Supe que fue por la interrupción de ayer.

-Déjame continuarr… es difícil parra mi- después de escuchar algunas maldiciones desde uno de los palcos –grracias porr dejarr que todos los estudiantes muestrren sus habilidades extrra académicas-

-Así es… y porr lo mismo, dedicarremos este inicio a cada uno de prrofesorres, alumnos y hasta a los de intendencia-

-Y yo- hablando mi rubio –pedirr una disculpa…-a Tilo -*¿Se dice disculpa?*- al recibir un "si" –una disculpa a mis amigos… sorry my friends-

¡Qué lindo! ¡Se disculpo de todos! Mire rápido a todos los que se encontraban sentados a mi lado y con la felicidad del mundo cada uno tenía desde una risa pequeña a una demasiado grande…

Aplaudimos como locos al inicio de la música y apareciendo Sasuke en la parte trasera del escenario con su guitarra, dio inicio al festival del miércoles… ¡Y qué inicio! Era nada más ni nada menos que la hermosa canción de_ My Sacrifice _de Creed… ¡MARAVILLOSO!

También aparecieron Silvie, Dahia, dos amigos de Silvie, los que nos presentó la otra vez y que ahora no recuerdo sus nombres…

Naruto:

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever

_(Solo tomó el micrófono con sus manos y cantó con todo el cariño que tenía en su interior)_

Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

Naruto & Tilo:  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

Naruto:

My Sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant

Tilo:  
It feels so good to realize  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

Naruto & Tilo:  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

Naruto:

My Sacrifice

Tilo:  
I just want to say hello again

Naruto:

I just want to say "Sorry" again

Tilo:  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

Naruto & Tilo:

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

Tilo:

My Sacrifice  
My Sacrifice.

I just want to say hello again

Naruto:

I just want to say "SORRY" again

My Sacrifice.

¡BRAVO! ¡Qué hermosa interpretación! Sí que esos dos eran realmente cantantes excelentes, aunque Naruto no quisiera admitirlo. Agregando que se veían tan sexis.

No tuvimos tiempo para seguir aplaudiendo ya que comenzaron a tocar la siguiente rola y gritando todos como locos, descubrimos que era nada más ni nada menos que Butterfly de Crazy Town… ¡esto sí que no me lo pierdo!

Esta vez, Tilo se encontraba en su charola de mezcla… ¡AHHHH!

Naruto (como juego de voz):

Baby… baby… baby…

Tilo & Kackett:

Don't hold back

Naruto:

'cause you woke up in the mornin',  
with the mission to move, so i make it harder.

_(Para ese momento se había acomodado la corbata que tenía)_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

if you think about it,  
so many people do, be cool man, look smarter.

_(y se acomodó su saco de tal manera que se veía realmente formal… __¡cómo lo amo!)  
_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

and you shouldn't even care,  
bout those losers in the air, and their crooked stares_. _

_(guardó las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y puso una pose tan... ¡KYA! Estaba tan sexy que me desmay… momento. ¡Una estúpida al lado mío le gritó papacito!… ¡no lo hubiera hecho! Tanto Sakura (que tenía los mismos sonidos por lo sexy que se veía su pareja con esa camisa desabrochada de tres botones, sin saco pero igual color y material que el de Naruto) como yo, les dimos un buen coscorrón)  
_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

'cause there's a party over here,  
so you might as well be here, where the people care.

(_no cambió de posición, simplemente comenzó a mirar a todos los que nos encontrábamos aquí)_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back...

Naruto:  
the world,

Tilo & Kackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

the time has come to

_(con el cuidado que solo un masculino como él tiene, mostró en su mano izquierda un reloj para ver la hora)_

the world,

_(frunció el ceño de pronto y siguió viendo el reloj)_

Tilo & Kackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

the time has come to

_(volvió a mirar su reloj y comenzó a darle unos pequenos golpes, eso sí, sin dejar de cantar)_  
the world,

Tilo & Kackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

the time has come to

_(para esos momentos estaba dándole cuerda a ese aparato, que al parecer, no funcionaba... ¡qué chistoso!)_

galvanize!

_(nos miró a todos para dejar en paz su reloj y mirarnos a todos nuevamente)_

Tilo & Kackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

c'mon, c'mon, c'mon....  
(más juego de voz)

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

if you think about it too much,  
you may stumble, trip up, fall on your face...

_(poco a poco se desabrochó la corbata)_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

you think is time you get up,  
crunch time, like a sit up, come on keep pace...

_(Se la quitó, aventándola realmente lejos... ¡y una maldita aprovechada se acercó al escenario y la tomó... __¡la odio!)_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

put apprehension on the back burner,  
let it sit, don't even get it lit...

_(y ahora iba su saco)_

Tilo & Kackett:

don't hold back,

Naruto:

get involved with the jam,  
don't be a prick, hot chick, be a dick...

_(Esta vez, no lanzó el saco, simplemente lo colgó a su hombro.... ¡Me derrito! ¡Necesito un babero!)_

Tilo, Hackett & Naruto:

don't hold back.

Naruto:

the world,

tilo & Hackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

the time has come to

_(como pudo desabrochó el reloj y lo lanzó cerca de sus piés, haciéndome reír fuertemente)_  
the world,

Tilo & Hackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

the time has come to

_(como si se le hubiera prendido el foco, buscó entre las bolsas de su pantalón y sonriendo siguió cantando)_  
the world,

Tilo & Hackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

the time has come to

_(Nos mostró su móvil e indicó con sus manos que ahora sí sabía la hora… ¡Hahahahaha! Qué ocurrente)_  
galvanize!

Tilo & Hackett:

is holdin' back,

Naruto:

c'mon, c'mon c'mon....  
(más juego de voz)

world, the time has come to...

_(Dahia se acercó a él jalando un pequeño banco con una cajita pequeña)_

Tilo & Kackett:

push the button

Naruto:  
world, the time has come to...

_(Ella la dejó al lado del rubio y se esperó como si nada)_

Tilo & Kackett:

push the button

Naruto:  
world, the time has come to...

(_Él la miró y con una gran sonrisa afirmó con su cabeza)_

Tilo & Kackett:

push the button

Naruto:

world...

_(De su mano izquierda, nos mostró si dedo índice)_

My finger, is on the button

_(Movió su dedo al botón que se encontraba en la parte superior de esa cajita)_

my finger, is on the button

_(volvió a poner su dedo en el botón y esta vez, no lo movió)_

my finger, is on the button

_(ahora con el índice de su derecha, señaló su dedo que se encontraba en el botón… reí como loca por esa cara tan traviesa que había puesto)_

Tilo & Hackett:

push the button

_(para eso, la mano de Dahia le detiene y como si fuera una pequeña pelea, le indica que no puede hacerlo, aunque Tilo y Hackett (me acordé de su nombre) le indicaron que apretara el botón_

Naruto:  
the time has come to...

_(con su mano libre, sacó su móvil e indicándole el tiempo a mi amiga, volvió a colocar su dedo en el botón)_

galvanize!

_(lo aprieta fuertemente y las luces del escenario se apagaron, dejando que la proyección detrás de ellos iniciara)_

_todas estas imágenes eran de los antiguos eventos, realzando las actividades y talentos de todos los estudiantes… y en varias fotos salieron Tenten y Lee… ¡fantástico!_

_La música siguió hasta que Sasuke dio sus últimos movimientos y todo quedó en penumbras._

¡BRAVO! No dejamos de aplaudir hasta que se encendieron nuevamente las luces y apareció nada más ni nada menos que Kakashi. Traía puesto una camisa blanca y pantalones de casimir cafés. Como siempre traía un cubrebocas y el peinado sin orden.

-Bueno, espero que no se hayan perdido por el camino de la vida como yo…- con esa voz tan lenta, supuse que la flojera de ese ser era aún mayor que la de Shikamaru… y eso era mucho –Y antes de que me pregnten… si, esta vez llegué temprano- solo se escucharon risas –ya que si no, muchos me colgaban del árbol más grande que encontraran en el camino… Bueno, pasando al tema que me corresponde, me complace presentarles el taller de teatro que yo comando. Muchos de estos chicos han trabajado arduamente para regalarles en esta hora y media el espectáculo que se merecen.

Y quiero, antes de darle una tercera llamada a la obra de Romeo y Julieta, presentarles a los encargados del taller de escenografía, de danza y música e iluminación: Iruka Umino, Dahia Ritller y Asuma Sarutobi, ¿pueden pasar al escenario?-

Como lo mencionó, los profesores entraron rápidamente. Los dos profesores vestían igual que Kakashi, en cambio Dahia vestía un hermoso traje sastre negro con el cabello recogido.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos- Iruka tomó el micrófono y nos saludó. –Es un gusto y honor presentarnos ante ustedes una vez más- y pasó el poder a Dahia.

-Estamos tan agradecidos por el trabajo que han generado cada uno de los estudiantes de esta maravillosa universidad. No cabe duda que en este país existe una infinidad de talento, y por lo tanto… dos la segunda llamada.- suspiro y riendo –Y aprovecho este espacio para darles un especial agradecimientos a varios amigos míos que se han ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudarme a montar varias escenas dentro de esta obra y brindarme su voz y baile a…-

-_¡Por eso te amo tanto mi Dahia preciosa!-_ la voz se Tilo se escuchó detrás del escenario, generando un estridente rubor en mi amiga -_¡no me agradezcas nada… sabes que lo hago por amor!-_

-¡¡¡TILO!!!- La pobre no sabía cómo guardar su rubor. Así que decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo –Este… ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por todo!- y pasó rápidamente el micrófono a Asuma para mirar de manera asesina al hombre que tenía como pretendiente.

-Pues bien chicos, con esto iniciamos esta obra… ¡Tercera llamada, tercera!-

Se apagaron las luces y como si fuera arte de magia, fuimos transportados a la época de Shakespeare… ¡fue maravilloso! E inclusive los vestuarios y todo lo presente en el escenario se veía tan real. ¡No cabía duda que todo y cada uno de los elementos fueron pensados con tiempo y resueltos a la perfección.

A los únicos que ubiqué dentro de la obra fue a Lee y a Tenten (lo cual provocó un gran suspiro a mi primo XD). Él hacía el papel de _Baltazar_, el criado de Romeo y ella personalizaba a _la nana_ de Julieta.

Se veían realmente espectaculares… y ni se diga de su actuación. Todos lograron generar esta obra, aunque era muy conocida y utilizada hasta cansarnos, de tal manera que nos entretuvimos durante los primeros 30 minutos…

Cuando se generó la escena de la fiesta (en la cual bailaron un Walz maravilloso, con vestidos pomposos y exquisitos) y los personajes principales se dan cuenta de quiénes son en realidad… se colocó un muro en el centro del escenario y se apagaron las luces. Tanto romeo como Julieta dijeron los diálogos correspondientes y saliendo de escena, en la parte superior de las escaleras se iluminó cierto moreno que portaba su más preciada guitarra. Sasuke estaba vestido como un romántico de esa época, teniendo el color azúl como base… ¡se veía demasiado sexy ya que se podía ver parte de su pecho! (he de decir que Sakura tuvo un mini derrame nasal)

Kiba se encontraba a la derecha y Lee a su izquierda, estando los tres apoyados en las escaleras, obviamente acomodados de tal manera que sus herramientas musicales les permitieran realizar su trabajo. Y yo solo… esperen un momento, si Sasuke, Kiba y Lee estaban en el escenario tocando una tonada que aún no reconocí… ¡NARUTO SE PRESENTARÍA TAMBIÉN!

Quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo….

Hasta mi Inner gritaba como loca esperando tan bella escena y… ¡AHÍ ESTABA! Encendieron nuevamente las luces del escenario y se encontraba Naruto recargado en la pared del lado derecho, mientras Silvie del lado izquierdo.

Él vestía un traje de esa época completamente negro, y para mi salud lujuriesca, tenía gran parte de su pecho descubierto, su cabello desalineado a más no poder y esas franjas tan bellas se dejaban ver tan relucientes… ¡ES DEMASIADO PARA MIS PUPILAS! Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero, le quiero…. ¡AH!

Silvie vestía un vestido pomposo, de color gris Oxford, resaltando su esbelta figura. Sus risos estaban sostenidos por una cola de caballo y las joyas en su cuello le resaltaban más el color blanco de su piel.

Me emocioné demasiado cuando esos tres comenzaron a entonar _Tu recuerdo de Ricky Martin, dándome la maravillosa sorpresa de escucharle cantar en español… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Coro (compuesto por Lee y Kiba):

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Naruto:

Como un aguacero

_(no cabía duda, era demasiado sexy y con esa vocecita alemana, derritió cada parte de mi ser)_

Coro:

Rompe fuerte sobre mí

Naruto:

Pero a fuego lento

Quema y moja por igual

Y ya no sé lo que pensar

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

_(Se recargó completamente en la pared ficticia, subiendo su pié derecho a esta, apoyando su peso ahí)_

Un beso gris, un beso blanco

Todo depende del lugar

Que yo me fui. Eso está claro

Pero tu recuerdo no se va

_(Sus manos fueron a dar a su cabeza, y las movió eludiendo al pensamiento que entra y no sale)_

Siento tus labios en las noches de verano

Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad

Pero a veces me quieren matar

Coro:

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

_(la mano derecha de él y la izquierda de ella fueron a dar a sus respectivos corazones)_

Naruto:

Como un aguacero

Coro:

rompe fuerte sobre mí

Naruto & Silvie

Pero a fuego lento

Coro:

Quema y moja por igual

Naruto:

Y ya no sé lo que pensar

Naruto & Silvie:

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

_(Naruto agachó la mirada, mientras que Silvie volteó para tener enfrente al muro e intentó abrazarlo, con su mano izquierda arriba y la derecha abajo)_

A veces gris, a veces blanco

Todo depende del lugar

Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado

_(Ella movía las manos, como intentando traspasar el muro, mientras Naruto volteó de tal manera que, sin dejar que su espalda se separara del muro, daba a entender que la buscaba con la mirada y que ella estaba detrás de él)_

Sé que te tengo que olvidar

Pero yo le puse una velita a to's mis santos

Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí

_(ella se volteó rápidamente y con eso, recargó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta tocar el suelo)_

No dejes de pensar en mí

Coro:

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Naruto & Silvie:

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Coro:

Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí

Naruto & Silvie:

Pero a fuego lento

Coro:

Quema y moja por igual

Naruto & Silvie:

Y ya no sé lo que pensar

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Silvie:

Piensa en mí

Naruto:

Es antídoto y veneno al corazón

Silvie:

Te hace bien

_(Colocó ambas manos en su pecho y agachó su cabeza, símbolo de dolor)_

Naruto:

Que quema y moja, que viene y va

_(Él sacó las manos del pantalón y dejándolas en su costado, alzó la mirada)_

Silvie:

¿Tu donde estas?

Naruto:

Atrapado entre los versos

Naruto & Silvie:

Y el adiós

_(Juego de voz de Silvie)_

Coro:

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Naruto:

Como aguacero de mayo

_(movió sus manos hacia arriba lentamente)_

Coro:

Rompe fuerte sobre mí

Naruto & Silvie

Y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel

Coro:

Quema y moja por igual

Naruto & Silvie:

Y ya no sé lo que pensar

_(Silvie se recargó nuevamente en la pared y acomodó su vestido. Naruto negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos)_

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Coro:

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Naruto:

Le lo lay lelo lelo

Coro:

Rompe fuerte sobre mí

Naruto:

Pero que rompe, rompe, el corazón

_(Silvie hace juego de voz)_

Coro:

Quema y moja por igual

Naruto & Silvie:

Sé que te tengo que olvidar

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

_Y ambos agacharon su Mirada. Ella aún estaba sentada y Naruto recargado en la pared. Cuando fueron apagando las luces, se vio como romeo se acercaba a Silvie y Julieta a Naruto y les abrazaron. Con eso se dio una pausa de 5 minutos…_


	25. Proposición

_**Hola hermanitos del fic.**_

_**Lamento el tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones, pero no he podido en verdad. Una parte es la falta de inspiración y la otra es que cierto monstruo anda de chismoso y está participando en la escritura de estas historias. **_

_**¡Va a participar en este capítulo y en el siguiente! **_

_**Este chapter es corto, pero prometo poner lo que falta para el siguiente… y a mis amadas inspiradoras Emmuma-chan y Denishitaz, prometo que salen en el siguiente. No pude terminar la escena pero espero que les agrade y prometo no hacerlos esperar tanto para la siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que esta vez, llegue a los 400! DIOS! MEIN GOTT! 400?! Qué bonito es saber que esta obra les gusta… y por favor, no dejen de comentarme sus ideas, amenazas y demás cosas que les provoque este fic, ya que esas palabras son inspiración para esta pobre autora.**_

_**Prometo ir contestando poco a poco todos sus reviews…**_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 25: Proposición**_

¡Dios mío! Le amo, le amo, le amo, le amo, le amo.

¡Qué envidia de Julieta! Tan solo en pensar en oler tan delicioso aroma…

-¡HINATA!- un grito desgarrador cerca de mi oído me despertó del trance en el que me encontraba.

-Sa… saku…- reconocí a ala causante de mi dolor en el oído. ¿Desde cuándo ella es tan ruidosa? De acuerdo, ¿desde cuándo es más ruidosa que de costumbre?

-Hasta que reaccionas. Entiendo que el amor que le tienes al Baka de Naruto es grande, pero no debes de perder la cabeza-

-Mira quien lo dice… si no despegabas la mirada de TU hombre, ¿o me equivoco?- le contesté riendo. Era más que obvio que yo aún no caía como Sakura. El sonrojo de ella me indicó que gané.

Como teníamos 5 minutos, estiré un poco las piernas y me acerqué al grupo que se encontraba a un lado del escenario. Por mi gran desgracia cierto rubio, junto con los demás cantantes, no se encontraban con nosotros. Me coloqué enfrente de Sakura y de Ino, mientras que a mi derecha se encontraban Neji, Lee y Tenten.

-¿Acaso no pueden darnos más tiempo para descansar?- Tenten se encontraba abrazando a su amado Neji (el cual no dejaba su cara de "soy el más serio de todos").

-Pero mi querida Tenten, sabes que tienes un gran fuego en tu interior por la juventud tan maravillosa que presentas- Lee no podía dejar esos comentarios tan locos. Yo reí por ello, no obstante Neji le miró como bicho raro.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero más que descansar de este vestido tan pesado- se separó un poco de su pareja y jaló de las orillas de ella para mostrarnos que en realidad sí que era un gran vestido.

-Mira quien lo dice… tú solo tienes el papel de nana, yo de Julieta- una chica de grandes cabellos negros se acercó a todos nosotros. Inmediatamente me miró con desprecio y si eso fuera poco, se puso de tal manera que golpeó mi hombro con el suyo para colocarse al lado de Tenten y separarla de Neji. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-Pero ni te quejes Kariko, eras tú la que deseaba ese papel- mi cuñada la miró seria y cruzó los brazos. -¿O acaso te arrepentiste?

-Eso nunca, mi querida Tenten…- contrarrestó esa odiosa, la cual que desde que llegó, Temari, Sakura, Ino y yo, le miramos feo… realmente feo. – ¿y quieres saber el porqué? Simplemente soy la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que obtuve un maravilloso premio por ser Julieta… ¡Ese papito alemán me cantó! ¡Oh! Es tan sexy, lástima que tuvo que irse a cambiar, pero saliendo voy a hablar con él y hacerlo mi pareja lo más pronto posible- observando a Neji –ya que sé que los europeos son fáciles por naturaleza-

¿Papito alemán? Un tic apareció de pronto en mi ojo. ¡¿Papito alemán… fácil?! ¡Pues que errada estaba! Él no le había cantado a esa tipa… ¡fue a mí! Cof… cof… ¿A mí? Okay, no me cantó a mí pero tampoco a ella… ¡Le cantó a todos! Sí, eso fue. ¡Les cantó a todos! Y ahora resulta que a esta idiota se le antoja decir eso… ¡Voy a matarla!

-¿No me digas?- sorprendiéndonos a todos (representando quijadas caídas y ojos como platos), Neji abrazó fuertemente a Tenten, ganándome la palabra –Mejor vete a decir estupideces a otro lado, que aquí nadie te requiere, Kariko-

-¡Neji!- La recién llegada se sorprendió por lo dicho. -¿No me digas que estás celoso? Te recuerdo que yo ya no…-

-Vete- la mirada regia de mi primo nos dejó helada la sangre. Era un hecho que yo conocía una faceta de él realmente dura y dominante, pero ahora era tan dura y frívola como nunca imaginé.

-Ne… Neji- la pobre se espantó con semejante mirada. Dio dos pasos para atrás antes de colocar sus manos en su pecho.

-¡VETE!- suspiró realmente molesto -¿Con qué derecho vienes y dices esas estúpidas palabras? Mejor vete y busca algo mejor que hacer. ¡Estoy harto de ti!- y antes de que ella saliera, le tomó fuertemente el hombro (algo que ni siquiera Tenten pudo evitar) –Y si te veo rondando el camino de mi amigo, te juro que la única que quedará como una fácil serás tú. Así que ni se te ocurra molestarlo, o ya sabes lo que te va a pasar…-

La mujer nos vio sorprendida y como llegó se fue. Todos le miramos atónitos, y fue en ese momento en el que Tenten abrazó fuertemente a mi primo, intentando cambiarle ese enojo por tranquilidad. ¿Desde cuándo Neji era tan sobreprotector? Y lo mejor… ¿desde cuándo Neji tomaba a Naruto como amigo?

-Ya se fue…- Tenten le abrazó por la cintura –…lamento que pases por todo esto, mi vida-

-Hn- no deseaba contestar. No había duda que esa mujer le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Pueden decirnos qué demonios pasa aquí?- Ino no pudo más con su curiosidad y habló por todo el grupo.

-Verán. Ella se encuentra en nuestro salón en la clase de Literatura para nuestra gran desgracia- Tenten comenzó el relato –y al ver a Neji, pues se le insinuó. Pero al ser rechazada enfrente de todos, está buscando revancha-

-Fue lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida- él nos miro y negando con la cabeza –Y al saber que le quitó el papel a Tenten de Julieta, decidí vengarme por eso-

-¿Vengarte?- yo estaba sorprendida por esas palabras. ¿Mi primo, casi hermano, buscando venganza? Sí que quería a Tenten.

-Sí. Y no solo eso, esa mujer se enteró que tú eres mi prima y no solo quiere molestar a Tenten por mi rechazo y nuestro noviazgo, sino que va tras Naruto. Los vio juntos la otra vez en el parque y ha decidido ganarlo "a la mala"-

Ahora entendí el porqué me aventó. Pero no me importó ya que tenía la delantera. XD…

-Bah, olvídalo Neji- contesté con una gran sonrisa –Deja que lo haga… supongo que va a caer más bajo de lo que ya está-

-¿Puedes explicarnos por qué?- Temari me abrazó, seguida de Ino…

_Par de chismosas._

-Pues… sólo puedo decirles que Naruto no es un chico fácil. Y…-

-Y si vuelvo a ver que ustedes le hacen preguntas de más a mi prima, me veré en la penosa situación de ponerlas en su lugar… curiosas-

Si en esos momentos Tenten no le hubiera besado para meterse por tras bambalinas, mis dos amigas hubieran ido tras él y le hubieran golpeado o no sé qué cosa…

La vida da muchas vueltas, y lo mejor de todo es que sé que mi primo es el mejor regalo que pude tener desde pequeña, sin olvidar a esa hermana mía que ha de estarles haciendo la vida imposible a mis padres…

-¡SEGUNDA LLAMADA, SONANDO A TERRCERA!- La voz de Tilo, seguida por un "Tilo, deja eso" de Dahia, interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Y con ello fui jalada por la rubia para regresar a nuestros lugares.

-Pero amorr… es segunda llamada-

-¡Pero yo tengo que anunciarlo!- ella se enojó, dejando que ese hombre pusiera una mirada llena de osadía. Si mal no me equivocaba, planeaba nuevamente robarle un beso a mi gran amiga.

-No es cierrto, nos dijeron que diérramos aviso… y yo lo hice-

-¡TILO, NO MOLESTES A DAHIA!- esta vez, no fue la voz de Dahia la que se hizo escuchar, sino otras tres, reconociendo inmediatamente una de ellas. ¡Era Naruto!

-De acuerdo…- sin más le regresó el micrófono y con ello salió del escenario sin siquiera mirar a Dahia.

-Disculpen estas escenas… les juro que no fueron practicadas ni planeadas- Dahia le comentó al público que comenzaba a colocarse nuevamente en sus asientos. –Con esta es la segunda llamada- y salió del escenario.

Cuando regresamos a nuestros lugares y escuchamos la tercera llamada, continuó la obra.

No puedo negar que yo me moría por ver a mi amado Naruto. ¿Acaso estoy volviéndome loca por sentir nuevamente esos labios tan adictivos? Yo creo que sí. Un solo contacto y ahora deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón el probarlos nuevamente y ahora sí, con que él se dé cuenta y me responda. ¿Por qué me enamoré perdidamente de un hombre que realmente apenas conozco? No lo sé, pero mi madre me ha contado que simplemente el amor llega cuando llega y pues, a mí ya me tocó. Nadie había causado lo que él llenó en mí.

No fue hasta que acabó la obra cuando pudimos reunirnos todos de nuevo detrás del escenario… corrección, no todos. Los que faltaban eran Kiba, Sasuke… y Naruto. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos tres? ¡Hasta Silvie estaba aquí!

-¡Hola princesa!- Dahia se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa, arrastrando a un sonriente y ruborizado Tilo.

-Hola par de ruidosos- tanto Sakura como Silvie les contestaron, haciéndoles reír fuertemente.

-YO no soy ruidoso…es mi novia la que hace mucho ruido- Tilo abrazó a Dahia, siendo que ella se dejó.

-¿Ya son pareja?- Silvie estaba más que contenta. Esos dos podían ser problemáticos, pero no cabía duda que eran encantadores.

-Ni loca- mi amiga contestó con una gran sonrisa, mientras Tilo se separó de todos y recargado en la pared comenzó a quejarse.

-Sí claro, entonces qué fueron esos besos y todas las palabras bonitas que me dijo… no cabe duda que nunca la entenderé… pero así la amo…- todo esto más otras cosas, las comentó en voz baja, pero con el tono suficiente para que todos le escucháramos.

-Ya se le pasará…- Dahia se acercó a Ino. –Bueno chiavalas, es tiempo de continuar con el show, así que vámonos a cambiarnos… ¿me ayudas Hinata?-

-¡Claro!-

Acepté ya que realmente no quería quedarme sola y por ahí buscaría a cierto rubio que se me había escapado durante todo el día. Caminamos detrás del escenario y llegamos a los vestidores. Antes de entrar por ese gran pasillo que dividía el espacio para mujeres y hombres, busqué discretamente a mi brujo de mis desdichas.

_Por desgracia tampoco estaba ahí._

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Silvie se acercó a mí y jalándome al gran vestidor (el cual confiscamos para ganarles a las presumidas del otro grupo XD) me separó del grupo. -¿Buscabas al tonto ese?-

-Naruto no es ni un tonto- esa mujer no cambiaba.

-Lo que digas…- seria –no vas a encontrarlo ya que salió con su abuelo-

-¿Ya se fue?- ahora entendía todo.

-No completamente. Verás, el vejete ese invitó a Kiba, Sasuke y a Naruto a comer… los tres parecen trogloditas (Dahia: Palabra nueva y realmente divertida. Apenas la escuché cuando mi amado monstruo de la cama comió como loco tacos de barbacoa y una señora le dijo así… reí hasta cansarme por saber el significado. Tuve que pedirle que escribiera esa palabra en una papel y así poderla poner en el fic XD) y pues no podían cantar con el estómago vacío-

-Ah- Bueno, por lo menos no estaba con esa resbalosa… ¡Cómo la odio!

Y entre gritos, alegrías y demás detalles para mis amigas y su show, arreglamos a las chicas para que salieran a cantar Lady Marmalade y Dirrty de Christina Aguilera. Lo que no me esperaba fue que Dahia, Silvie, Ilse y dos amigas suyas que por desgracia no me acordé de su nombre (las chicas que se encontraban cuando Silvie nos llevó a su tocada) estarían también en el escenario… ¿Y eso? Pronto lo sabría.

-¡LISTAS!- mi amiga sonrió victoriosa al ver los maravillosos vestuarios que había conseguido para Ino, Tenten, Temari y Sakura por un lado Tenten portaba un delicado corsé negro con franjas rojas, acompañado con unas medias negras sujetas por un par de ligueros tan sexy… y para rematar, un mini short que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Temari en cambio portaba un corsé blanco que no le cubría mucho que digamos, con medias a las rodillas, tacones muy altos (igual que todas las demás) de color hueso y para rematar, suponiendo, al pobre de Shikamaru, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y planchado (Dahia: ¿Se dice planchar? O.O que loco), dejándole ver un rostro más fino y delicado.

Ino fue la más pecaminosa… ¡tuvimos que evitar que se pusiera su tanga! Hija de su madre (XD)… por lo tanto, Dahia le brindó uno de sus maravillosos shorts azules que hacían juego con su corsé y demás accesorios (basados en medias con ligueros y unos cuantos mechones azules en su enchinado cabello).

-¿Qué tiene de malo usar tanga?- Nos comentó riendo.

-SI quieres que Chouji no se vuelva asesino… no te lo pongas- Si no hubiera sido por Temari, realmente hubiera pasado un genocidio…

La que me dejó sin habla fue Sakura: por una parte, el sostén rosado con negro era realmente espectacular (y era una buena combinación, ya que odio el rosa XD), moldeando su figura de tal manera que Sasuke volvería a ser tentado por su cerezo (XD), agregando que, a comparación de las demás, tenía puesto unas braguitas color negra, del mismo tono que sus medias y vestimenta en general (traía guantes largos). Su peinado quedó en un chongo con algunos cabellos sueltos… ¡se veía maravillosa!

Las cuatro restantes, simplemente estaban vestidas con trajes sastres color negro y blanco respectivamente. Silvie era la "mujer de negro", mientras Dahia era la contraria.

Como no podía quedarme en el escenario, regresé a mi lugar y fue donde por fin, después de dos horas y media de "soledad masculina", encontré a cierto rubio completamente entretenido molestando a Sasuke y Neji… lástima que Chouji no le ponía atención por divertirse con su bolsa de patatas.

-¡HINA-CHAN!- sonreí al ver como mi rubio me encontró con la mirada y como un loco desesperado se levantó y movió su mano fuertemente -¡TE APARTÉ UN LUGAR A MI LADO!-

-Mentiroso, yo lo aparté ya que andabas de idiota perdido en el limbo…- Sasuke cruzó los brazos y mirándolo sonrió con malicia –ya que no dejabas de preguntarme cuándo iba a salir tu… ghdosam-

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Naruto se ruborizó por completo y le tapó fuertemente la boca.

Yo no pude hacer más que reír fuertemente y con ello, me senté al lado de un ruborizado Naruto, continuando un asfixiado Sasuke, un indiferente Neji y un ausente Chouji. Lee y Kiba se encontraban enfrente de nosotros y dejándome sin habla, Shikamaru a muy pocas filas del escenario.

-Lo que hace el celibato- Naruto me susurró al oído mientras pasaba su masculino y delicioso brazo por mis hombros… ¡AH! ¡Qué bien! No voy a dejar que una mujer cualquiera me lo quite… él es _mío_.

-No seas malo- le contesté recargándome por completo en su hombro y… y… ¡DIOS ES MARAVILLOSO! Él me abrazó y recargó su cabeza en la mía…

-¡TERCERRA LLAMADA!-

Con la gracia de Tilo (agregando reproches de su novia), observamos cómo era iluminada la cortina del escenario. Con ello salió una de las amigas de Silvie y sonriendo, comentó: _"Damas y caballeros… bienvenidos al Moulin Rouge"_

Y la música comenzó…

El escenario se conformaba de la siguiente manera:

La primera parte, elevada como un metro, se encontraban 4 cuartos distintos. El primero era una cabina donde se encontraba un gran espejo y una mesita, albergando un sinfín de maquillajes… encontrándose Dahia arreglando detalles en una Temari en bata. La segunda era una gran cama con sábanas, cobijas y demás cosas con los tonos rosas, rojos y negros, albergaba (suponiendo al análisis hecho), a Sakura y a la chica que desconozco su nombre, la cual movía el pequeño bulto formado debajo de las cobijas… después se encontraba Tenten con Ilse siendo que Tenten estaba acostada cómodamente en un gran sillón blanco, recibiendo un sinfín de atenciones de Ilse y en el último cubículo, se encontraban Ino, la cual estaba maquillándose mientras Silvie intentaba fallidamente el acomodarle su mini short... al parecer esa rubia traía su tanga XD.

Y en la parte baja del escenario, estaban en cada esquina un sillón de buen tamaño y en el centro una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas.

-¡OMG!"- cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que serían Dahia y compañía las que interpretarían la canción mientras Sakura y las otras bailaban…

Todas:

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

(Cada una hacía el papel que le tocaba, sin embargo no podían hacer reaccionar a las bailarinas…)

_**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**_

(En esos momentos, Tilo se sentó rápidamente al lado de Neji)

Dahia:

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

(Al darle una nalgada (XD) a Temari, ésta se quejó con una mueca y quitándose su bata, salió al centro del escenario mientras que ella se acomodaba su traje y tomaba una estola color negra (supongo que así se dice esa cosa peluda que va en el cuello)  
_Struttin' her stuff on the street. _

(Temari tomó un látigo localizado en una mesa del escenario y con ello, lo pasó por parte de su cuerpo al compás de la música mientras se agachaba y mostraba su sugerente escote al público)

Todas:  
_**She said, hello, hey Joe,**_

(Ilse logró hacer que Tenten aceptara un vaso de licor, mientras que Sakura fue levantada de la cama (dejándome escuchar un "Wow" proveniente de cierto azabache XD), e Ino, dejándose llevar por Silvie, tapó su tanga y se acomodó su pantaloncillo con cierto reproche y Dahia, para terminar, se pasó por el centro del escenario mostrando su vestimenta, haciendo generosos movimientos con su cadera)

Dahia:

_**you wanna give it a go?**_

Todas:

_**gitchi gitchi ya ya, da da,**_

_**gitchi gitchi ya ya here **_

(Sakura, aún sentada en la cama de una manera sensual, e Ino levantaron las manos, mientras Tenten aventó un ramo de rosas que Ilse le dio para levantarse un poco)

(Juego de voy de Dahia)  
_**Mocha chocalata ya ya,**_

(La pecaminosa de mi amiga Temari, pasó lentamente ambas manos por todo su cuerpo para terminar en su trasero… XD y darse la vuelta)

Dahia:

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

(Dahia salió del a cabina y se acercó a una mesita dentro del escenario, las demás detuvieron movimientos)

Todas:

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? **_

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**_

(Todas las bailarinas, en sus diversas posiciones, movieron su cadera de lado mientras que subieron sus manos y entrecruzándolas de arriba abajo, hicieron un movimiento tal que sus brazos tocaron sus pechos y se detuvieron exactamente al llegar a su cadera. En cambio, Dahia sacó de su saco un cigarrillo y lo colocó en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha jugaba con el encendedor)

Amiga 1:

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
That boy drank all that magnolia wine**_

(Ahora Sakura, dejando que Temari se acomodara en uno de los sillones del lado derecho del escenario, comenzó a jugar con un pedazo de tela transparente negra mientras se sentó en la orilla de la cama… y escuchándose un sinfín de chiflidos, ella se levantó, tomó un banco y sentándose en él, abrió las piernas y acariciándose desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, sonrió tan sexymente… pobre Sasuke XD.)

_**On the black satin sheets**_

_**where he started to freak, yeah**_

(Dahia inició a fumar y así, se acercó la cantante actual y le pidió uno a mi amiga, la cual se lo dio sin chistar)

Todas (enfatizando la chica):

_**gitche gitche ya ya, da da,**_

_**gitchi gitchi ya ya here  
Mocca chocalata ya ya,**_

(Las cantantes cruzaron las piernas mientras Sakura se acercó al sillón donde estaba Temari moviendo sugerentemente sus caderas y llegando a su cometido, se atenuaron las luces, iluminando solamente a la mesita donde se encontraba Dahia y la otra)

Amiga:

_**Creole Lady Marmalade  
**_

Todas:

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**_

(Volvieron a encender las luces, y encontré a Tenten con una corbata (que no es nada personal, pero conozco al dueño porque YO la compré meses atrás XD), la cual, mientras comenzó Ilse, a darle más cosas, esta comenzó a rechazar todo de nuevo por jugar con esa corbata

Ilse:

_**Uh, ya come through with that money in that garter belts Let em know we got tha cake straight out tha gate We independent women some mistake us for hores I'm saying "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?" **_

(Tenten se levantó y moviendo la cadera, bailó contoneándose de derecha a izquierda, tocando suavemente cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba al centro del escenario)

_**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari In high heel shoes getting love from the Jews Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge (Voz de la amiga con estas palabaras)  
**_

**Hey sisters, soul sisters, betta get that dough sisters  
**(Tenten sacó un abanico detrás de su vstuario y jugando con él, terminó sentándose con las demás chicas)

Ilse:

_**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case The meanin of expensive taste**_

_**He wanted get she get she ya ya**_

(También se acercó a la mesa y sentandose, salió Sai en traje y les ofreció a todas una botella de vino con cuatro copas.)

Ilse&Dahia:

_**Moca chocalata**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

(Sonriendo ofrecieron a las bailarinas un trago, pero esta negaron ya que se levantaron y simplemente comenzaron a "platicar", sin dejar de moverse sensualmente y jugar con cada uno de los objetos que tenían en las manos)

Ilse:

**One more time, c'mon**

Todas  
_**Marmelade **__**(Silvie:Whoo ooo, whoo ooo)**_

_**Lady Marmalade (SIlvie: Oo yeah yeah)**_

_**Lady Marmalade**_

(Para esto, Sakura, Tenten y Temari comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las cantantes y al escuchar la voz de Silvie, se detuvieron, en espera de la cuarta integrante de su grupo, simplemente se dirigieron al otro sillón del escenario… si esas canijas deseaban mostrar sus cuerpos y trajes, pues lo estaban logrando ya que un grito del mono a mi lado… si, estaban impactándose con ellas)

_SIlvie:_

**(Ooh Oooh oh)**** Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeyyy  
Touch of her skin, feelin' silky smooth**

**Color of cafe au lait.  
****Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried**  
(Ino aventó todo lo que se encontraba a sus alrededores moviendo sus caderas, hacienda que Silvie se hartara y la abandonara para dirigirse con las demás. Al estar sola, Ino sonrió y con pasos sensuales y femeninos, continuó su camino hacia las demás, estando ya de pié. Sonriendo las cuatro se encontraron en el centro del escenario y así comenzaron a bailar)

Todas:

_**More, more, more**_  
(se agacharon lentamente y estando abajo, abrieron sus piernas y se levantaron lentamente, apoyando sus manos en el piso…)

Amiga:

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5,

(Ino y Tenten se dirigieron al lado derecho del scenario mientras que Sakura y Temari al izquierdo)

Dahia:

_**Livin' his grey flannel life,**_

(Se volvieron a agachar, con la diferencia que las rubias se sentaron en la orilla, mientras que las restantes simplemente bailaban tocándose sus cuerpos y moviendo caderas y piernas…)

Silvie:

But when he turns off to sleep memories keep

Todas:

_**More, more, more  
**_(En esos momentos, Ino comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Tenten y Sakura acariciaba el cabello de Temari mientras esta se agachaba)

_**Get she get she ya ya, da da,**_

_**Get she get she ya ya here**_

(Dahia y compañía estaban brindando y fumando, observando cómo sus "dueñas" estaban levantándose y se dirigían al centro del escenario)

_**Moca chocalata ya ya,**_

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

Todas:

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**_

Dahia:

**Oh my sisters,yeah**

(Las danzantes simplemente movían pies y manos, agachándose de vez en cuando, intentando lucir sus cuerpos y el vestuario tan sexy… aunque Ino era la más "hot", ya que estaba intentando mostrar cosas de más XD)

Todas (Más Silvie):  
**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? **_**(Oohh...)**_

Amiga 2(la que presentó el baile):

(Las chicas se colocaron al lado de su respectiva cantante, y con eso tomaron de sus bebidas mientras eran mencionadas)

_**Silvie **__**(Hey ey ey ey oh oh ohh..)**_

_(La mencionada se levantó y se agachó hasta donde su falda se lo permitió y tomó asiento)_

_**Andrea (Laadyyyy Maaarmaallaaade)**_

_(Sin levantarse, tomó un vaso limpio y lo arrojó a la distancia. No se rompió sin embargo hicieron el sonido contrario)_

_**Ilse (Hey uh uh uh uh uh uh)**_

_(Como se encontraba su cuerpo a la vista por su posición, descruzó las piernas y las abrió al público. Supongo que a algunos hombres se les paró la respiración… lástima que no pudieron ver nada ya que llevaba mayas negras XD)_

_**Dahia (Oooh ooo..)**_

_(mi amiga se separó un poco de la silla y arcó su espalda meintras alzaba su brazo con el cigarrilo)_

_**Ich… hehe (Dahia: Lady)**_

_(la presentadora, sonrió para todos)_

_**Moulin Rouge (Andrea: Oh Ooo)**_

**Misdemeaner here**

Todas:

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

(Las bailarinas se agacharon mientras encorvaban espaldas mientras que las cantantes chocaron copas)

¿Qué puedo decir? Al terminar la coreografía y siendo apagadas las luces (sin dejarse de escuchar ruidos sin más), quise ver la cara de todos los que se encontraban a mi lado y analizar su reacción:

Naruto, moría de la risa. Supongo que él me ganó en pensamiento y mirando el techo, intentaba ocultar sin lograrlo su risa… ¿Podría aguantar como él no pudo? Me asomé discretamente y me di cuenta que no, no pude. Reí fuertemente por lo siguiente: Sasuke presentaba un gran sonrojo, su boca estaba en una "O" perfecta y sus manos estaban apretando sus rodillas. Se acercó más a la orilla de la butaca y si no estuviera otra enfrente de él, supongo que estaría en el mismo escenario… y, ¿acaso eso rojo debajo de su nariz era un hilillo de sangre?

…_Sweet revenge…_

Neji fue el siguiente y realmente me solté a reír libremente. ¿Desde cuándo el frío, seco y serio Neji Hyuga presenta una gran sonrisa y un rojo vivo en su blanca piel? Y… ¿desde cuándo intentaba limpiarse ese derrame nasal y quitarse esa cara de "OMG!"? Él estaba completamente acomodado en el respaldo, pero eso sí, su pierna derecha no dejaba de moverse. Tilo simplemente tenía la boca completamente abierta y un rubor excesivo en sus mejillas. Escurría un poco de baba y si pensaba que eso era todo… ¡NO! El muy hombre jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y no dejaba de observar el escenario (InnerMarkus: una vez vi bailar a Dahia danza del vientre y mi sorpresa fue tan grande, que paralizó todos mis sentidos… T-o-d-o-s XD, y así estaba yo… este, Tilo XD)… ¿Y Chouji? Observé mis alrededores y lo único que se encontraba era su bolsa de patatas completamente destrozada… ¿a dónde habrá ido?

-Se fue corriendo al terminar el show… al parecer su derrame nasal fue extremoso, mi Hina- Naruto comentó muy cerca de mi oído después de observar todo lo que estuve haciendo.

Supuse que me ruboricé y antes de que pudiera contestarle, tuvimos que taparnos los oídos por semejantes gritos de esos hombres esclavizados por las bellezas de sus parejas.

-"¡No miren a mi mujer así!... (Ante una pregunta lejana de ¿Cuál preciosura será mi nena?) ¡Es _mi_ pelirrosa, maldito idiota de mierda!" "¡Ni se te ocurra salir así Tenten!" "¡Dahia te amo! (Markus: XD)" "¡No permitan que se les acerquen ni den sus números!"- fueron algunas expresiones que logramos entender entre tanto murmullo. -'Se nota que la fuerza de su juventud ha estallado y para sus lujuriosas mentes y celos sin control'- Lee volteó riendo ante nuestro asombro. Después se levantó y aprovechando que Sasuke, Neji y Tilo peleaban con los presentes (ya que Shikamaru se quedó sentado, haciéndonos pensar a Naruto y a mí que estaba en un estado de colapso total… no era para más ya que Temari se destapó XD)

–Lo que no entiendo es qué están haciendo aquí- los tres gritones callaron inmediatamente y observaron al peinado de vaselina (Dahia: o de mucho gel XD) -¿Por qué creen que Chouji se fue corriendo?- Los tres se miraron como diciendo "qué idiotas somos" y tardaron más en empujarse e intentar salir de las butacas que desaparecer de nuestra vista. -Tontos- Naruto rió nuevamente

–'No cabe duda que el pervertirismo daña y mucho'-

-'Ni lo digas'- comentó Kiba después. –'Pero bueno, espero que encontremos a Sasuke y no se haga el idiota que saldremos después de dos bailes más'-

-'Cierto'- Naruto se separó de mi y sonriendo me miró tan tiernamente… ¡Me derrito! –'Preciosa necesito pedirte un gran favor'-

¿Un favor? ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? _Hazme y pídeme lo que tú quieras Naruto_. –'Claro, lo que pidas'-

-Pues verás…- se acercó lentamente y en voz baja me habló en su idioma natal -¿Me ayudarías en dos cosas?- para el término de su pregunta, su frente se apoyaba en mi hombro. -¿D…o…s cosas?- sonreí al ver como se acomodaba mejor, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su barbilla en donde antes estaba su frente. -De acuerdo, a decir verdad son tres- besó mi mejilla.

-T… tú dir… dirás- los nervios me comían y mi cuerpo caía ante la calidez de ese hombre.

-La primera es: ¿saldrías conmigo en una canción hoy?- -¡¿Eh?!- me separé un poco de él y encontré en sus bellos ojos azules un brillo especial. Uno tan hermoso que me perdí nuevamente en ellos. -Así es- me acarició mi mejilla y con eso me devolvió a la realidad. –La sorpresa sería que te raptaría, pero es mejor que te lo pida formalmente… ¿me ayudas?-

Sonreí por su sonrisa. ¡Lo amo! Y si yo puedo ayudarle en lo que me pida, simplemente lo haré. –Claro, Naruto-kun-

-¡Bien!- se separó un poco de mí (y quiero decir un poco ya que aún sus manos tomaban mi cintura) –La segunda petición es… bueno, mañana se inaugura la muestra de pintura y pues, tú eres la única que la ha visto y no sé si quieras acompañarme terminando el espectáculo de hoy a la casa de Tilo por ella y darle un juicio final-

-¿Acaso crees que yo soy una experta en pintura? Puedo equivocarme en mi comentario- entrecerré mis ojos, intentando intimidar al hombre de mi vida, ganándome una de sus bellas risas.

-No, no sólo eres una experta… si no eres lo más hermoso que en estos momentos tengo entre manos.- apretó más su agarre en mi cintura mientras mi corazón comenzó un latido fuerte y rápido –Y bueno yo…- desvió su mirada completamente ruborizado –yo creo que… no creo, lo aseguro…- me soltó y sentándose nuevamente en la butaca como se debe –yo… tú…- suspiró y sonrió -eres tú la persona más importante en mi vida y sé que tus palabras me ayudarán a terminar esta pintura al darme la inspiración que necesito-

-Yo…- no supe qué decir. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis emociones corrían fuertemente. Quería contestarle algo, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios y ni siquiera pude moverme. -¿Aceptas?- me miró de reojo y noté su rubor. No pude más que mover mi cabeza en forma afirmativa. -¿Y… y la última…?- apenas podía hablar.

-Hehehehe… esa te la diré al terminar el espectáculo.-

-Oh…- sonreí y me acomodé yo también en mi lugar. Sonreí y capté la mirada llena de felicidad de Naruto.

-'¿Qué tantas cosas se han dicho ustedes dos?'- cuando escuchamos las palabras de Kiba, encontramos que él y Lee se encontraban entretenidos con nuestros actos.

-'¡No me digan que su fuerza de la juventud los ha hecho novios! ¡YA ERA HORA!'-

-'¡LEE!'- Naruto y yo aumentamos el rubor de nuestros rostros excesivamente y gritamos en unísono, separándonos lo más que podíamos.

-'¿Entonces si son novios?'- Kiba entrecerró los ojos y sonrió mirando a Lee.

-'Eh… yo no…'- intenté contestar, pero fui callada por mi amado Naruto, el cual se levantó como estatua.

-'¡Eso es algo que no les importa!'- tomó mi mano y, estorbando un poco a las personas que aún seguían sentadas, logramos caminar por el pasillo que llevaba detrás del escenario. -Par de chismosos- comentó el rubio cuando estuvimos lejos del público.

-Cierto- reí cuando le vi recargado en la pared. -Pero qué le podemos hacer. Son amigos después de todo-

-Claro…- me acerqué a Naruto y le abracé. Me preocupé un poco ya que se encontraba temblando -¿Estás enojado?- espero que no, ya que si su respuesta es un "SI" rotundo, patearé a esos dos hasta que sea feliz nuevamente.

-¡Claro que no!- rió fuertemente –la verdad verdadera… es que estoy nervioso-

-¿Nervioso?- busqué su mirada azulada preocupada. -¿Y puedo saber el porqué?-

-No sé si debas…- me abrazó fuertemente mientras acercaba su cabeza a mi cuello -¿quieres saberlo en verdad Hinata?-

La respuesta era más que obvia. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo importante que era él para mí? _Tengo que recordárselo._ -Naruto- le miré seria después de tomarle el rostro –eres tú también la persona más importante de mi ser, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?-

-No, no lo he hecho- volvió a colocar su cabeza en la mía, precisando, frente con frente –te prometo que lo diré al terminar el día de hoy- y no dejándome hablar –ya que ahí viene el Dobe con Sakura-chan y no quiero que me interrumpan como ayer-

¿Interrumpirte como ayer? ¿De qué estab…?

_Segundos después de un micro análisis mental…_

¡OMG! O.o ¡OMG! Dios, no pude decir nada. Si mis sospechas no se equivocaban… él y yo… no… nos íbamos a… a… estoy que me da un colapso nervioso (y fantasioso). ¡Besar a Naruto! Eso es lo que más deseo… ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya? ¿Y si me besaba ahora? Siento que me desmayaré de un momento a otro…

-¡HINATA!- la voz de Sakura logró sacarme del shock en el que me encontraba, y gracias a ello no me desmayé. ¡Gracias amiga!

-Sa… Sa… Sakura- Naruto y yo nos separamos lentamente, haciendo que en el final nuestras manos quedaran entrecruzadas.

-¡¿Cómo estuve en el escenario?!- ella al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi estado tan catatónico. El único que fue buen observador era el azabache, por el hecho de abrazar a su mujer (XD) e intentar regresarnos la privacidad requerida.

-Déjalos en paz y deja de sel molesda Sakula, ¿cuándas veces tengo que lepedíldelo?-

–Sasuke-kun… ya te dije que no puedo quedarme con tus comentarios- le abrazó fuertemente para separarse y venirse conmigo.

-¡Hn!-

-¿No puedes qué?- Naruto me soltó no sin antes besar mi mano (haciendo que cada vello de mi piel se erizara y mis fantasías comenzaran a volar) para dirigirse al lugar de Sasuke, el cual tenía un par de tapones en su nariz, causantes de su mal habla.

-¿Qué te pasó Dobe?-

-Ni plegundes Teme- Sasuke se ruborizó y cruzó los brazos.

-Entiendo- mirándome completamente feliz

–'Me tengo que ir, pero las vemos en 5 minutos en nuestro camerino… ¡NO FALTEN!'-

Y se fue.

-Hinata te habla la luna…- Sakura se encontraba enfrente de mi golpeando levemente mi frente.

-¿Me decías?- contesté inmediatamente.

-Olvídalo, tenemos que arreglarnos para salir con ellos… ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!- tomó la mano que acababa de poseer Naruto y sonreí al percatarme que aún poseía su calor. –Pero vamos mujer, despierta de tu nube que tenemos que arreglarnos, mientras Ino mata a Chouji de derramamiento nasal… nuevamente-

Al parecer, esa Ino se salió con la suya y salió con su _tanga…_

Caminamos por los camerinos y al entrar al nuestro, Sakura cerró la puerta y recargándose en ella, se dejó caer. -¿Qué ocurre?- comenté al escuchar un suspiro en ella. -¡Oh Hinata!- me miró sonriendo

–Es lo más maravilloso que he hecho en mi vida. Sasuke es… ¡Dios! No tengo palabras para describirlo. Simplemente le amo-

-Sakura…- me acerqué a ella y estando a su lado, recargada en la puerta de igual manera. –Me da tanto gusto que entre ustedes dos esté pasando esto, ya que también Sasuke anda babeando por ti… ¡Hubieras visto su rostro cuando terminó el show!-

-¿No le tomaste una foto?- rió fuertemente al imaginársela.

-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió-

-Bah, no pasa nada…- suspiró nuevamente -Nunca me imaginé que sería fenomenal ser su novia…- me miró con alegría –Y ya es hora de que tú lo seas de Naruto- rió fuertemente al ver mi gran sonrojo… ¿por qué no puedo dejar este jugueteo de mis dedos? Rió fuertemente para levantarse rápidamente –Y por lo tanto, no podemos dejarlo esperar… ¡Tenemos que arreglarnos!-

-¡Dios! Si esa felicidad fue causada por lo que me ha contado Temari, entonces sí valió la pena el que se escaparan anoche- Dahia comentó al entrar por una puerta "secreta", localizada detrás de una gran cortina –Y no cabe duda que esa cara demuestra que hiciste tuyo al Uchiha ese-

-¡Dahia!- Los colores de Sakura cambiaron de un leve rubor a un rojo estridente.

-Luego me cuentas… ¿listas para salir con esos mensos de pacotilla?- sonriendo nuestra amiga sacó 3 pantalones de mezclilla con sus respectivas blusas. –Pero deben de ponerse estos- nos asignó las prendas que utilizaríamos… demasiado normales pudiéndose decir.

-¿Acaso sabes que ellos nos invitaron al escenario?- pregunté al notar cierta felicidad en Dahia… ¿desde cuándo tararea canciones mientras se viste?

-Obvio. Yo les di la idea- lo sacó como si nada y continuó cantando mientras se cambiaba. Tanto Sakura como yo nos miramos asombradas ante lo pasado… ¿qué era lo que escondía nuestra amada amiga? ¡Tenía que saberlo! ¿Habrá sido Tilo? Sin más nos arreglamos para dirigirnos rápidamente con nuestros amados. Yo me puse esos pantalones que me quedaron un poco ajustados, una blusa negra que dejé desabrochada de los tres primeros botones y me hice una cola de caballo. Sakura en cambio, se dejó toda la blusa blanca abierta, mostrando una mini playera del mismo tono. Dahia en cambio se abrocho todo y se hizo un chongo y se puso unos lentes… Creo que tardamos más en llegar al camerino y tocar la puerta, que ser literalmente jaladas por Silvie.

-¡Hasta que llegan!- ella nos comentó de lo más feliz.

-¿Listas?-

-Yo siempre hermanita adorada- Dahia abrazó a Tilo, mientras que Sasuke a Sakura… ¿Y yo? Pues no es por presumir ni mucho menos, pero sentir como los protectores brazos de Naruto pasaban por mis hombros para terminar entrecruzados y su cabeza en mi hombro… se nota que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo…

-Pues bien, ¡que el show inicie!- Tilo sonrió de lado a lado y nos dirigimos al escenario después que Ino sonreía victoriosa ante la maldad de ponerse cierta prenda incriminatoria…

Las luces fueron lo primero que me despertaron. ¿Cómo llegué al centro del escenario? No tengo ni la menor idea. ¡No me regañen! Entiéndanme… el perderme en la mirada de Naruto fue el espectáculo más maravilloso de todos. ¿Acaso a ustedes no les pasaría? Yo sé que si. Al terminar uno de esos bailes donde sai participa, acomodaron las cosas mientras Kakashi daba otro de los sermones de su vida… ¿ese era el hombre que tenía tan interesada a mi amiga Silvie? Pues bien, resumiendo: yo fui sentada al lado de Naruto, el cual tenía entre sus masculinas manos una guitara negra, mientras que Sakura se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en las piernas de Sasuke. Ella era abrazada por fuertes brazos y bueno, se localizaba además la guitarra eléctrica de ese hombre. ¿Podría tocar con Sakura en ese lugar? Espero que si…

CONTINUARá...


	26. Momentos

**Destino Quizás?**

_**Antes que nada…**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad y próspero 2010!**_

_**Lamento el ultra retraso pero no he podido continuar con los fics por varias razones (entre visitas navideñas, falta de inspiración, el no saber cómo continuar el capítulo, viajes y trabajo) pero espero darles ahora si un buen regalo de esas fechas.**_

_**Les pido un gran perdón por la tardanza y espero que aún estén interesados en continuar con esta locura que tanto me gusta. Ahora bien, quiero agradecer especialmente a *-_shinofan_-*, Minamoto Hyosuke (gracias por ser el review 399 y 400… ¡hiciste nuestro sueño realidad! XD), naminaruxtsubahina, alex, Ayana-Satoh, Siulvizard, Volkmar, Bladre MKT, always mssb, kana15, kazuma-yako, Gynee, Emuma-chan (que pondré tu participación en el siguiente capi, gracias por todo XD), yuzuki-hyuga, yusha, adrifernan19, Fiffy20, koste, pepepecas, Denishitaz (espero verte pronto por msn y así terminar lo que hemos hecho XD), black-sky-666, Heero Kusanagi, hannita asakura, Blacksonikku y demás que me han regalado palabras de inspiración para esta pobre escritora necesitada de ustedes… ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! DANKE SEHR!!**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo y prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez… hoy no dormiré hasta subir este y otros dos capítulos de "la posesión del Kyubi" y "encontrando todo en esta aventura", sólo espero aguantar XD o que no me llamen antes.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo y deseándoles lo mejor hoy y siempre…**_

_**Dahia**_

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 26: Momentos**_

Espero que si…

Pues bien, la vida es tan hermosa, y más cuando estoy al lado de ese loco hiperactivo que se ha ganado mi corazón… ¡Dios! Me encuentro tan feliz, tan animada, tan…

Tan...

¿Por qué todas las luces me están iluminando de pronto?

Tan…

¿Por qué no puedo mover ni un solo dedo?

Tan…

¡! ¡Me desmayo de nervios! Mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho de un momento a otro. Era un hecho de que no era la primera vez que estaba en el escenario, sin embargo BAILÉ y por lo mismo no me sentía tan observada como lo estoy ahora. ¿Acaso estoy equivocada? Supongo que esas miradas osadas y molestas hacia mi persona (o hacia Sakura, ya que la MUY DESGRACIADA si pudo besar a cierto moreno que ahora ha dejado la guitarra en segundo plano) no son solamente porque soy bella y maravillosa… XD.

¡No señores! Estoy siendo literalmente comida por todas las presentes por estar al lado del hombre más loco, simpático, extrovertido, amoroso, alegre, maravilloso, masculino y perfecto del mundo. ¿No creen que exagero? Yo no.

-Buenas tarrdes tengan todos ustedes- De la nada, Tilo sonrió al público y tomando de la mano a Dahia, se acercaron al centro del escenario. –Como siemprre es un gusto prresentarnos hoy miérrcoles ante ustedes- sonrió nuevamente y tomó una guitarra –Y pues, esperro que les guste lo que hemos prreparrado parra ustedes… en especial lo que preparró mi Dahia-

-¡Oh Tilo!- la mencionada se ruborizó mientras era besada su mano derecha.

-Hihihi, pues bien, ¡comenzamos!-

Ante eso nos quedamos en penumbras y no fue hasta que el sonido de una guitarra motivó a que las luces se encendieran… siendo el causante el mismo Sasuke, que ahora tenía a su lado a Sakura.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tanto Naruto como Sasuke comenzaron a hacer un sinfín de notas antes de encaminarse a la canción que más me gusta de Nickelback: "Savin'Me"

¡Me desmayo! Porque lo mejor de todo eso, es que tengo al rubio de mis desdichas a mi lado con una gran sonrisa…

Naruto:  
**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawling'**

(En esos momentos, él tomó la guitarra fuertemente y como sería él y Tilo los causantes de la música, le dio mucha ímpetu a la introducción. Sasuke en cambio dejó caer suavemente su guitarra y abrazó fuertemente a Sakura de su cintura…)

Sasuke:

**Oh**

Naruto:

**I reach for you**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**these iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

(Inmediatamente, Naruto me miró para sonreírme y regresar la mirada al público.)

Sasuke

**Come please I'm callin'**

Naruto

**And oh I scream for you**

Sasuke

**Hurry I'm fallin',**

Naruto

**I'm fallin'**

Ambos:

**Show me what it's like**

Sasuke:

**To be the last one standing**

Ambos:

**And teach me wrong from right**

Naruto:  
**And I'll show you what I can be**

Ambos:

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

Sasuke:

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**with these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**and all I see is you**

(todas gritaron como locas al escucharle cantar. En verdad que Sakura se sacó la lotería Uchiha XD)

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

(Y como no si vi como mi amiga se estemeció por el sugestivo beso recibido en su cuello XD)

Naruto:

**Come please I'm callin'**

Sasuke:

**And all I need from you**

Naruto:

**Hurry I'm fallin',**

Sasuke:

**I'm fallin'**

Ambos:

**Show me what it's like**

Naruto:

**To be the last one standing**

Sasuke:

**And teach me wrong from right**

Naruto:

**And I'll show you what I can be**

Ambos:

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

Naruto:

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Juego de voz de Sasuke.

**Yea…**

(juego de guitarra de Tilo especualmente)

Naruto:

**All I need is you**

Sasuke:

**Come please I'm callin'**

Naruto:

**And oh, I scream for you**

Sasuke:

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Naruto

**I'm fallin'**

Sasuke

**I'm fallin'**

Ambos:

**Show me what it's like**

Naruto

**To be the last one standing**

Ambos

**And teach me wrong from right**

Sasuke

**And I'll show you what I can be**

Ambos

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

Naruto:

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Ambos:

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

¡OMG! Eso sí que es un buen espectáculo. ¿Desde qué momento Sakura le quitó el poder a la guitarra de Sasuke para que este la dejara en el suelo desde que inició la canción? ¿En qué momento Dahia abrazó a Tilo? Y lo más importante… ¿en qué momento Naruto tomó mi mano dulcemente, me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y la besó enfrente de TODA la universidad?

Si que estoy a punto de tener un colapse mental.

-¡Oh vamos!- comentó Silvie al acercarse al escenario junto con los de su banda -¿Por qué no escucho aplausos?- rió fuertemente al notar la "escenita" que estábamos montando enfrente de todos mientras la multitud nos regalaba tan singular sonido de aceptación. –Eso, así sí motivan a continuar el espectáculo-

Tomó su guitarra y los demás sus accesorios localizados detrás de nosotros y comenzaron a ajustarles.

-Desde ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de la música- Hackett comentó sonriendo mientras de la nada, Naruto le miró con asombro y después con furia. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi rubio? La verdad intenté averiguarlo pero no tuve tiempo, ya que de la nada Naruto se levantó riendo y jalándome de la cintura, me pegó a él. Me abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba a mí oído "es aquí donde tú participas".

¿Yo participo? ¿En qué participo? Pasé mi brazo derecho por su cintura mientras que con el izquierdo me sujeté de su masculina espalda (babeé internamente por eso XD) para así acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro. De esa manera observé cómo Sasuke jaló una mesa con la ayuda de Ilse mientras Dahia y Tilo jalaban algunas sillas y bancos. Después Sasuke acomodó a su novia en la silla de tal manera que ellos ocupaban la mesa (la cual tenía vasos vacíos de café y platos sucios dando la idea de una cafetería), para terminar con Dahia y el monstruo, estaban acomodados en los bancos degustando un helado.

-Pues bien, ¡comencemos!- Silvie dio algunas instrucciones y con eso la música comenzó, detonando la canción de Butterfly de Crazy Town…

Los tres

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

(Mientras Naruto comenzó a moverse de tal manera que ambos bailábamos un tipo Walz, Sasuke se acomodó mejor en su silla para colocar su brazo derecho en el hombro de Sakura y Tilo con Dahia iniciaron un juego de miradas)

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Naruto

**Such a sexy,**

**Sexy (Junto con Sasuke)**

**pretty little thing**

(se separó rápidamente de mi y me miró completita… !Oh Dios!)

**Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring**

(Después me soltó y colocó su mano derecha en mi hombro para llevarme a la orilla del escenario)

Naruto para pasar a Sasuke

**and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high**

**So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try**

Sasuke (Naruto terminó las 3 primeras frases)

**Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill**

**Time is passing I'm asking could this be real**

**Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still**

**The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal**

Sasuke pasando a Tilo

**I can feel**

Naruto

**too much is never enough**

**You're always there to lift me up**

**When these times get rough**

Tilo

**I was lost Now I'm found**

Sasuke & Tilo

**Ever since you've been around**

**You're the women that I want**

Sasuke & Naruto

**So yo, I'm putting it down**.

Los tres

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Sasuke

Los tres

**come my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

**you make me go crazy**

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Naruto

Los tres

**come my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

**you make me go crazy**

Tilo

**I don't deserve you unless**

**it's some kind of hidden message**

**to show me life is precious**

Naruto & Sasuke

**Then I guess it's true**

Sasuke

**But to tell truth, I really**

Naruto

**never knew**

Sasuke

**T'll I met you... See I was lost and confused**

**Twisted**

Naruto

**and used up**

Sasuke

**Knew a better life existed but thought**

Tilo

**that I missed it**

Sasuke & Tilo

**My lifestyle's wild**

Naruto

**I was living like a wild child**

Tilo

**Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files**

Sasuke

**So yo. what' s happening now?**

Tilo & Naruto

I **see the sun breaking down into dark clouds**

Los tres

**and a vision of you standing out in a crowd.**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Tilo

Los tes

**C****ome my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

Naruto & Sasuke (En voz sexy XD)

**you make me go crazy**

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Sasuke

Los tres

**come my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

**you make me go crazy**

Naruto

**Hey sugar momma,**

Sasuke

**come and dance with me**

**The smartest**

(Naruto acompanó) **thing**

**you ever did was take a chance with me**

**Whatever tickles your fancy**

Tilo

Girl it's you like Sid and Nancy

**So sexy....almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head**

**Naruto**

**I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read but**

**you made me feel alive when I was almost dead**

Tilo (con ayuda de Naruto)

**You filled** **that empty space with the love I used to chase**

**and as far as I can see it don't get better than this**

Naruto

**So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss**

**and a thank you miss.**

Sasuke

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**so come and dance with me**

**Tilo**

**uhhhhh ha uhhh ha**

Los tres

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Naruto

Los tres

**come my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

Sasuke & Naruto

**you make me go crazy**

Los tres

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Sasuke

Los tres

**come my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

Tilo & Sasuke

**you make me go crazy**

Los tres

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

**come my lady you're my**

Sasuke & Tilo

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

**you make me go crazy**

Lso tres

**Come my lady**

**Come come my lady**

**you're my butterfly**

Naruto

Los tres

**come my lady you're my**

**pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

**you make me go crazy**

Sasuke

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

Tilo

uhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh ha

Sasuke (y last res finales con Naruto)

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**Come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

**come and dance with me**

Y como se dice en la farándula: "la función debe continuar"… y así fue.

Dahia, ganándose uno de los abrazos más fuertes y hermosamente amorosos dados por Tilo, cantó la canción de "A New Day Has Come" para dedicársela a su hombre. Si no hubiera sido que Silvie se interpuso entre los dos, hubieran generado esos besos de película… ¡me recuerdan tanto a los personajes de The Notebook"!

Cuando nos despedimos del público y salimos como estampida hacia los camerinos, reímos como locos por el hecho de que Tilo tomó de pronto a Dahia y la acomodó en su hombro como a un costal de patatas y desaparecieron de nuestra vista a los segundos. Nosotros en cambio fuimos directamente al cubículo de los chicos.

-'Sí que esos dos no hacen más que escándalos. Espero que ya se decidan porque si no vamos a tener que intervenir'- Silvie se detuvo en la puerta del camerino y tomó del hombro a Hackett ya que este andaba tras los huesitos de Sakura y deseaba evitar una guerra, de la cual Sasuke estaba muy animado a iniciar. Nos habló en inglés para evitar malos entendidos –'¿Y bueno, si vamos a ir?'-

-'¿A ir?'- Pregunté inmediatamente. Después busqué a Sakura y ella tenía la misma duda que yo.

-'Hinata, Sakura…'- Sasuke nos miró serio (como siempre) y suspirando se dirigió a Naruto –'el viejo nos organizó una ida a "el rincón de Konoha" y tenemos que estar en 20 minutos en la entrada de la universidad'-

-¿Eh?- comentó Naruto.

-'Así es tarado- Silvie se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –'Aunque Dahia me mencionó que no puedes ya que tienes que terminar tu pintura…'- se alejó de él y tomando a Sakura y a Sasuke (el cual bufó molesto e intentó zafarse de tan peligroso agarre) dio media vuelta para comentarle algo en un idioma que no entendí. Naruto sonrió y le contestó en ese "dialecto-idioma" desconocido y sin más me tomó de la mano para jalarme hacia la salida.

No es que me molestara el que me jalara hacia donde él quería, pero el hecho de no saber qué le dijo Silvie y esa falta de comunicación me molestaron un poco… bueno, no fue molestia, más bien incertidumbre (Dahia: es por ello que me tardo en actualizar, lo siento :() ante lo que pasaría

-Naruto… ¿qué pasa?- intenté sin resultado llamar su atención. Caminamos sin decirnos ni una sola palabra hacia el estacionamiento y no fue hasta que me zafé de su agarre para que esos cielos me observaran. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-No tenemos tiempo- y sin más volvió a tomar mi muñeca para tomar más velocidad.

-Naruto…- sin quererlo hice un puchero y sin más me dejé llevar. Una vez que tuvimos al Kyubi enfrente de nosotros me abrió la puerta y al darme mi lugar, se coló hacia el conductor y literalmente salió en estampida. Lo bueno es que me dio tiempo de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme qué pasa?- comenté cuando estábamos en la avenida central.

-¡Tenemos que ganarles a esos dos!- me respondió muy alegre, aunque dejó su sonrisa al ver mi seriedad –Hina de mi vida, Tilo y Dahia desaparecieron, por lo que podremos tener la casa para nosotros solos y ahora si nadie ni nada va a interrumpirnos-

Para los dos… ¿solos? ¿Sin interrupciones?

Oh… ¡Para los dos solos! ¡Dios! Ahora entendí el porqué generó una gran velocidad con el Kyubi. Los dos solos… eso significaba que ahora sí podría hacer de las mías con ese rubio que…

Momento, ¿los dos SOLOS y SIN interrupciones?

¡KYAAAAAHHHHHH! Mis mejillas las sentía a hervir y el jugueteo de mis dedos aumentó considerablemente. Naruto y yo solos, en una casa, sin que nadie nos moleste… para mi solita… ¡Oh Dios! Mi mente comenzó a jugarme muy, pero muy mal…

…y si él y yo…

Como nota mental, antes de tener todo mi entorno en negro, fue el alejarme de esas pervertidas que hicieron que mi mente volara hasta lugares infinitos…

-¡Hinata!-

.

.

.

Una pequeña luz logró despertarme. ¿De dónde venía? Con pesadez y extrema flojera levanté una de mis manos y la coloqué en mi frente para despejarme completamente, y con ello pude sentarme. -¿Dónde estoy?- me auto pregunté. Sin más analicé mi entorno y encontré que me hallaba en un sillón con un pequeño cobertor a la mitad de una estancia completamente a oscuras, teniendo como único objeto luminoso la lámpara exterior y una pequeña iluminación en el camino que se perdía del pasillo.

Intenté recordar el espacio y, pasando algunos segundos, encontré que era nada más ni nada menos que el departamento de Tilo. ¡Dios! Me levanté rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado antes de mi desmayo… ¿y Naruto? pobre, ahora él sufrió por esa debilidad mía. Doblé el cobertor para colocarlo en la orilla del sillón y, solo con mis nervios creciendo, caminé silenciosamente por ese pasillo con luz, indicándome el lugar donde posiblemente se encontraba Naruto…

¡Dios! ¿Y ahora cómo de disculpo? Me siento terriblemente mal, ya que le causé molestias y no sé que mas. ¿Podrá perdonarme?

Estaba pensando en la mejor manera de pedirle perdón, no obstante me quedé paralizada y enamoradamente asombrada por lo que tenía enfrente: dentro de una gran habitación decorada con colores blancos y negros, tenía en una de sus orillas un gran ventanal y en él, estaba dándome casi la espalda cierto rubio hiperactivo completamente concentrado viendo a la luna llena. Naruto estaba sentado en un pequeño banco enfrente de su gran pintura deleitándose con la maravillosa penumbra que le daba el astro nocturno. Tenía en su mano derecha el godete (Dahia: ¡Dios! Muchas gracias por tus diccionarios mi amada Athenea, ahora sí este capítulo salió gracias a ti XD. Es ese instrumento de madera o plástico en donde se combinan los colores de óleo XD, tipo Bob Ross) meintras que con su izquierda sostenía un pincel delgado.

Lo único que hice fue recargarme en la puerta, deleitándome de cada uno de los movimientos de ese hombre maravilloso. Qué sexy es hasta pintando…

-¿Cómo te sientes Hina?- de la nada comentó bajo una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba ese pincel delineando un árbol.

…Y supongo que me ruboricé como siempre…

-Este…- me acerqué lentamente a él al mismo tiempo que dejaba todo en un pequeño banco a su lado y se levantaba –Yo… lo siento mucho-

-¿Sentir qué?- estando a unos escasos pasos me miró serio -¿Te sientes mejor?- y fue más rápido él que yo: me tomó de la cintura y al abrazarme, colocó su mejilla en mi frente sin que yo pudiera hacer algo –Que raro… nunca tuviste fiebre-

-Eh…- no pude más y reí fuertemente mientras le abrazaba –Estoy bien-

-Pero te desmayaste- se separó de mí un poco, dejándome ver su preocupación… ¡Cómo lo amo! –y eso…-

-Soy demasiado nerviosa y mis "ataques" pueden traerme desmayos, pero estoy perfecta de salud- y más si le abrazo como lo estoy haciendo ahora XD, aunque me separé de él para dirigirme a esa gran pintura –mejor cuéntame cómo vas, prometo explicarte más tarde acerca de mi "debilidad"-

-Okay- Primero me recorrió nuevamente con la mirada y sonriendo se acercó nuevamente a mí y así acomodar mi cabello. Supongo que por el haber estado acostada me despeiné. Después suspiró pesadamente para tomar nuevamente su pincel –La verdad mal, mi musa se desmayó a medio camino y con ello mi inspiración también-

¿Acaso no se da cuenta que con esos comentarios va a generar otro desmayo en mi?

-Lo bueno es que ya regresaron ambos, así que puedo seguir- continuó sin percatarse de mis mejillas ruborizadas (Dahia: como adelante, él si lo notó XD). –Aunque necesito que me expliques ahora mismo eso de tus nervios… ¿por qué te pusiste como tomate de la nada y jugaste con tus dedos mientras veníamos para acá?-

-Yo…- ¡Ostras! No supe qué contestarle. Al parecer era más inocente de lo que yo pensé. ¿No se dio cuenta de mis perversos pensamientos?

-¿Es por lo que te dije de estar… solos?- me miró sonriendo.

…O al parecer yo soy la inocente pecaminosa…

-No.- tenía que corregir sus pensamientos antes de que otra cosa pasara –verás, me puse nerviosa porque… porque…- ¿qué le digo? –yo…-

-¿Si?- de nuevo se acercó, no obstante se tomó su tiempo mientras sonreía de esa manera que me dejaba OUT por lo sexy que se veía.

-Yo…- ¡Dios ayúdame! –yo no… yo-

-Aja…- Estando a una distancia prudente, tomó mi cintura y me abrazó lentamente, tortuosamente seductor…

-Yo no…- y en eso se "encendió el foco" al ver su trabajo –no quería darte un mal consejo y arruinar tu obra de arte-

-Ah, era eso- se separó inmediatamente de mi lado como desilusionado. ¿Habré dicho algo mal?

-Naruto-kun yo…-

-¿Y qué te parece ahora?- no dejó que comentara nada. Simplemente sonrió como siempre, a lo que yo me puse a su lado y respondí con toda la sinceridad del universo.

–Me parece perfecto-

Él había representado un camino empedrado de algún bosque, en donde ramas otoñales dejaban pasar entre ellas la luz del atardecer. Lo más sorprendente de su trabajo fue el tratamiento que tenía ya que se podía percibir las diversas texturas bajo el relieve de la propia pintura o de la combinación exacta de los colores. Realmente era una gran pintura, utilizando los claroscuros para enfatizar la belleza de las grandes ramas y troncos que se dejaban ver y las hojas secas caídas en el camino de piedra… era una verdadera obra de arte. Aunque no pude negar algo que percibí desde el primer momento en que la vi: en mi ser se juntaba un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza por la soledad impregnada en cada trazo y por el silencio expresado en el camino.

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó al verme seria. –Pensé que te había gustado desde la otra vez que la viste-

-Naruto-kun, esta pintura es hermosa, sin embargo quisiera preguntarte algo y deseo que me respondas con sinceridad-

-¡Claro!- me sonrió mientras dejaba el pincel en aceite y colocaba más pintura color olivo en el godete para ponerme la atención. Reí levemente al tener enfrente de mí a un niño pequeño en espera de un regalo.

-¿Prometes que serás sincero?- me miró con duda, a lo que tuve que agregar –Quiero decir, ¿me responderás sin importar lo que sea?-

-¿Por qué te pones tan seria?- entrecerró los ojos y bajo una sonrisa -¿Acaso te has tomado el papel completo de "crítica artística"? Vamos mi Hina, es sólo una pintura-

-Cierto, pero en ella estás reflejando mucho más que un trabajo escolar- comenté lo más serena que pude.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¿Aún crees que estás solo?- lo solté rápidamente, generando que él agachara la mirada hacia sus manos llenas de pintura.

Y el silencio ganó. Por una parte yo no supe si realmente fue buena mi pregunta en esos momentos y por el otro le se sumergió en sus pensamientos. ¿Habré hecho bien en cuestionarle de esa manera? Ahora lo dudaba, pero en esos momentos pensé que era lo mejor. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue agacharme para ponerme a su altura y tomar sus manos, las cuales me recibieron con tanto cariño que me desarmó por completo. Naruto aún tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Yo…- su voz era suave –no es que me sienta solo- suspiró pesadamente antes de que su mirada chocara con la mía –es más bien que yo… bueno, es que…-

-Escúchame por favor- entrecrucé mis manos con las de él para después sonreírle –aún desconozco parte de tu pasado y entiendo que fue algo realmente difícil y duro, no obstante…- me acerqué un poco más a él y tomando su mano derecha la besé suavemente –pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado ya que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida-

-¡Muchas gracias mi Hina!- y a los segundos me encontraba entre esos brazos seductores y masculinos. ¡Me muero! Esos abrazos tan hermosos llenaban de felicidad mi vida.

¿Cuánto duramos así? No puedo especificarlo, simplemente nos dejamos disfrutar hasta que, como movimiento inconsciente nos separamos escasos segundos para buscar nuestras miradas. Le sonreí por notar ciertas marcas verdes en sus mejillas y esos ojos maravillosos color cielo.

-¿Te había dicho que hoy en especial te ves hermosa?- me cuestionó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla roja como tomate para después reír como loco cuando me abrazó nuevamente -¿Y que te dejé una gran mancha por abrazarte?-

-Oh no me habías dicho ni-ninguna de las dos- reí con él en el momento que le abracé fuertemente.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora por lo que había decidido, estaba resuelta a contarle mis sentimientos y besarle para quitarle tan horrible sentimiento. ¿Podría tener una oportunidad con él? ¿Podrá quererme como yo lo hago?

-Naruto-kun…- me aferré más a él, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Antes que me digas algo, necesito confesarte algo- de la misma manera me abrazó, dejándome sentir su fuerte latido de corazón. –Yo…-

No pudo continuar. ¡Diantres! Un fuerte sonido se hizo escuchar haciendo que me separara fuertemente de él.

-¡¿Pero qué demon…?!- Mi amado no pudo continuar su pregunta por lo que tuvimos enfrente. Realmente no pudimos movernos por esa escenita tan comprometedora. Supongo que nos sonrojamos a más no poder…

-¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!- tanto Tilo como Dahia cayeron fuertemente al piso, él arriba de ella para precisar… sin camisa, en cabio Dahia tenía desabrochada su blusa y desconocíamos el paradero de sus pantalones.

-¡!- todos gritamos de espanto. Con ello Naruto tomó mi mano y saltando encima de ellos (que intentaron desesperadamente de cubrirse) corrimos hacia la sala…

5 minutos después, más relajados y evitando reírnos ante el rubor excesivo en esos dos, agregando los millones de gritos y golpes propiciados por Dahia (tales como "¡Me dijiste que estábamos solos! ¡Tonto!"), degustábamos de un rico ponche (Dahia: ¡Amo la navidad en México! El ponche es una bebida caliente que tiene muchas frutas, pero lo que más me agradó es que tiene caña de azúcar… ¡Lecker!)

-Lo siento chaparros, olvidé que estarían aquí- Tilo no dejaba de ver su tasa, mientras que Dahia suspiró pesadamente –pero es que nosotros…-

-Mejor no digan nada, pervertidos. Ya nos dimos cuenta que están realmente "golosos" y necesitan privacidad- Naruto no pudo más y rió con ganas, haciendo que nos uniéramos a él a los segundos.

-¿Y cómo va tu pintura?- Dahia dejó su bebida en la mesita de centro para abrazar a Tilo, el cual ni chistó para mimar a mi amiga… algo pasaba entre ellos y requería saber el qué.

-Pero antes cuéntenos cómo van ustedes. Al parecer de maravilla, ¿no?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Chismosos- Tilo sonrió y besó a Dahia –Pues ustedes verán… lo que sucede es que nosotros dos… bueno es que-

-Vamos a casarnos- Dahia lo soltó rápidamente para esconderse después en la espalda de ese hombre ruidoso.

-¡¿Qué?!- tanto Naruto como yo nos miramos con alegría… ¡se iban a casar!

-Así es. ¡Hasta que por fin me respondió como es debido!- Tilo sonrió y tomó a Dahia para que nos diera la cara. Inmediatamente le tomó el rostro y la besó fugazmente -¿ahora entiendes por qué no puedo morirme?-

-No digas eso tarado que me vas a hacer llorar- Dahia, la cual se encontraba completamente ruborizada, nos miró sonriente –hace dos semanas Tilo me preguntó si quería casarme con él… al principio lo dudé, pero al ver como lo atropellabas me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin este tarado-

-¡GRACIAS NARUTO!- el moreno se acercó a mi amado y le dio un fuerte abrazo –Sin tu ayuda jamás sería el hombre tan feliz que soy ahora-

-¡Tilo!- Dahia se cubrió la cara con sus manos –Pero ahora no puedo verles a la cara por la escenita que montamos-

-¡Bah! No se preocupen. Entendemos a la perfección y no se preocupen por nosotros, la pintura ya está terminada. Así que paso por ella mañana y…-

-¡No se vayan!- Dahia nos miró suplicantes mientras a Tilo se le caía la quijada ante la petición –Quiero celebrar con ustedes esta noticia… ¡Es más! Voy a llamar a Silvie. Dudo que Sasuke y Sakura quieran venir…- sonrió con malicia mientras que a Tilo se le caía el cielo por no "celebrar" a su manera, pobre XD. –…ya que ellos están MUY ocupados-

-Cierto- y todos reímos fuertemente.

No puedo creerlo… ¡Dahia y Tilo se casan! Esa fue una de las noticias más interesantes e importantes que recibí en el día, aunque no fue el mejor momento de ahora jueves. Cuando nos retiramos a la sala para dejar que los "novios" celebraran a su manera, Silvie se retiró a su casa con el pretexto de "estoy cansada, paso por ustedes para que me compren mi café XD" y nosotros nos preparamos para dormir juntos nuevamente.

Desconozco la hora, sin embargo me encuentro demasiado feliz al albergar en mi regazo a cierto rubio perdidamente dormido que, sin que él se diera cuenta, se abrazó de mí y ahora descansa tan deliciosamente que no quiero moverme y así despertarle. Acariciando su cabello pude reconciliarme con Morfeo y así dejar que el cansancio acumulado en el día cediera para otro que tendría que estar mucho mejor…

-*¡Muévete!*-

¡No de nuevo! Eran las 12:30 y por enésima vez me interrumpieron. Para mi desgracia estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto lo que siento por él y por desgracia no pude. Primero fue un par de chicas que, estando a punto de robarle un beso a un desprevenido rubio, chocaron conmigo y las tres caímos fuertemente. Hasta eso fueron geniales y pidieron disculpas por su interrupción. Prometo buscarlas más tarde y agradecerles este tiempo que se echó a perder gracias a esa tonta con cara de ángel.

-*¡Hey! No molestar*- Naruto miró con rencor a la chica que me empujó y me sostuvo delicadamente. –Lo lamento hermosa, no sé qué le pasa al mundo hoy-

¿Qué no sabes? La verdad sí que puede ser inocente. Desde que ayer canté con él las chicas son hostiles y me tratan mal, pero no me importa ya que soy YO la que está al lado de Naruto y no ellas… ¡Lero, lero! Me recargué en la columna mientras observaba como Naruto acomodaba su pintura en el muro "especial para artistas", diseñado por el profesor Iruka dos días atrás.

-Estoy nervioso… ¿crees que le guste la pintura?- me comentó con su clásica sonrisa al terminar los últimos detalles de acomodo.

-Será un éxito rotundo… ¿estás seguro que tienes tiempo para el evento de hoy?- le pregunté nuevamente, por lo que él sonrió y me abrazó cuando me acerqué a él.

-Sí, y ya que lo mencionas, tienes que ver a Silvie. Te está esperando desde hace 15 minutos.-

-Cierto. ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás?- separándome con pesadez, sonreí mientras él me acercaba mi mochila.

-Lo prometo- en el momento que yo acerqué mi mano y así tomar mis cosas, nuestras pieles rozaron y fue en esos precisos momentos donde, dejándome llevar, tiré mis cosas para ser abrazada rápidamente por él. –Pero antes de que te vayas tengo que hacer algo que necesito desde hace mucho…-

-¿Y qué es?- sonreí mientras miraba ese brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Esa risa pícara denotaba algo y no muy bueno. Acarició mi mejilla con tanta dulzura que me conmovió y acercándose más a mí, colocó su mano derecha en mi cuello para que la izquierda tomara mi cintura.

-…Esto…-

Y cumpliendo un deseo mío también, acercó su rostro lentamente para, cambiar a un movimiento rápido y certero, pegar sus labios con los míos, dándome así un beso legalmente necesario…

CONTINUARÁ...


	27. Él y su felicidad Part 1

_**Destino quizás?**_

_**Es un hecho de que cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay nada ni nadie que puede separarlos... NaruHina y demás parejas**_

* * *

Hola hermanitos del Fic!

Lamento este terrible y monumental retraso. Simplemente he entrado nuevamente a trabajar y es realmente molesto el que toda la creatividad se quede lejos de estas historias, agregando ya mi moribunda INNER gracias a Kishimoto. Hasta eso hoy pude escaparme ya que pedí dos días de vacaciones para preparar la sorpresa de aniversario para mi amado monstruo… ¿sugerencias? ¡Ha! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Tres años juntos! Cuanto aguante me tiene el condenado XD

Ahora bien, pasando a otro asunto muy importante: ¿Me perdonan? Espero darles pronto la continuación ya que este capítulo está escrito en dos partes XD. Hasta eso el monstruo me ha dado ideas para este y para "la posesión del Kyubi", esperando subirlo lo más pronto posible.

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han posteado y si no les he contestado personalmente, ha sido por falta de tiempo. Pero prometo ponerme al día… y a los que me acompañan sin mensaje, les agradezco de la misma manera.

* * *

Capítulo 27: Él y su felicidad (part 1)

…Plip, plip, plip…

-¡Hinata ya es hora!-

¡NOOO! Desperté rápidamente al escuchar semejante ruido en mi oído. Y no fue eso lo peor, Dahia se encontraba tirada en el suelo riéndose de mí y de mi "apurado despertar". -¡Hasta que despiertas!- me comentó aun riendo. –Y ni me digas lo que estabas soñando ya que puedo adivinarlo-

¿Por qué solo en mis sueños puedo hacer de las mías con ese rubio escapista? -¿A… a qué te-te refie-res?- Era un hecho que fui despertada del mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi existencia. Tallé mi ojo izquierdo mientras que me senté en… ¿por qué me encontraba cómodamente en el gran sillón sola? ¿Y Naruto?

-Sólo puedo comentarte que estás de suerte ya que Naruto salió corriendo primero a darse un baño… de agua fría si mal no me equivoco y no escuchó tu "Hm... Naruto que rico". Así que levántate y vamos a desayunar que Tilo parece troglodita y está a punto de devorarse todo lo que he preparado-

-¿Eh?-

… ¿De qué hablaba Dahia?... ¿Por qué Tilo devoraría todo el desayuno?...

3, 2, 1…

…

¡OMG! El rubor en mis mejillas se expandió por todo mi rostro, haciendo que casi me desmayara. ¡Hablé dormida! ¡NOOOO! Hasta eso Dahia fue la que me escuchó y conociéndola no dirá nada malo, al contrario. Aunque con eso de que la travesura se hace presente en su ser, tenía que estar prevenida. La seguí hasta llegar al segundo baño del departamento y ahí pude darme una rica-y-necesaria ducha de agua fría para después calentarla hasta aguantar. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

¡Tengo que quitarme este deseo de besar a Naruto! Hasta en sueños lo hago y eso fue demasiado frustrante.

Me puse mis adorados jeans y una camisa blanca que me prestó Dahia, haciendo juego con mis sandalias veraniegas. Después acomodé mi cabello en una trenza y más relajada por tan deliciosa sesión con el agua caliente, salí aún nerviosa por lo que…

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que Naruto salió corriendo para bañarse con agua fría?

¡KKKYYYAAAHHH! Por favor, desde estos momentos pueden catalogarme como "Hinata, la chica pervertida y promiscua de todo Konoha". Suspiré mientras me acercaba a la sala (ocultando evidencia pervertida en mi ser, llámese sangre nasal XD) y para mi gusto, ya se encontraban los tres listos para el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Hina-chan!- Tilo al verme, salió disparado a mi dirección y me abrazó fuertemente. -¡BUENOS DÍAS HERMOSA NÚMERO TRES!-

-¡TILO!- Dahia y Naruto gritaron molestos por semejante expresión de amistad. Y se los agradezco ya que el aire faltante en mi cuerpo comenzó a generar estragos en mi persona. ¿Desde cuándo me abrazaba hasta ahogarme?

-¡No tenemos la culpa que andes tan de "buenas" gracias a Dahia! ¡Idiota!- Naruto corrió de la misma manera y antes de que Tilo me soltara, él me separó de él y me abrazó protectoramente, haciendo que el poco aire obtenido, se escapara nuevamente.

-Sí serán idiotas ustedes dos- Ahora Dahia se acercó con una gran sonrisa (lo que pude ver ya que me sentía a morir asfixiada) y me separó del rubio –No cabe duda que ambos son demasiado tontos- me miró aún con su gran sonrisa -¿Te encuentras bien enana?-

-¿E-enana?- intenté reír pero no pude. ¡Necesitaba respirar! Y pude hacerlo gracias a ella. No quiero ser exagerada, pero esos dos tienen la fuerza suficiente de dejarme OUT cuando lo deseen.

-¡SI! Enana XD- Ambas, más tranquilas, nos dirigimos a la cocina seguida de esos dos que se miraron extrañados. Inmediatamente ella puso su pose de "yo tengo el control de todo" para hablarles a esos dos. –Tilo, deja de hacerte el gracioso o dormirás hoy en el sillón- el pobre tragó saliva -… y Naruto-Baka, si quieres que Hinata deje de respirar, intenta hacerlo por otros medios más… cómo decirlo, agradables. Un abrazo NO lo es- sonrió de lado a lado y miró a su pareja.

-Más bien, haz algo así- Tilo besó fugazmente a Dahia, haciendo que ella sonriera a sus anchas.

-¿Eh?- el rubor en sus mejillas me hizo reír fuertemente. La verdad, la idea no me desagrado en lo más mínimo.

-Y tu pedazo de hombre, quita esa cara de idiota que traes- Dahia separó a Tilo con el ceño fruncido para moverse a sus anchas –Eres demasiado obvio y no quiero que nos molesten más de lo que nosotros lo haremos con los demás-

-Pero mi vida…- Tilo se acercó a su mujer y le abrazo por detrás, mientras que ella servía nuestro desayuno -¿cómo quieres que no refleje mi felicidad? ¡Eso es más que imposible!-

-Demonio de hombre- y recibió un beso en su cuello, haciendo que su rubor creciera fuertemente. _Supongo_ que recordó cierta actividad que _supongo_ que tuvo con él toda la noche.

-No es que me moleste la idea de que se casen, en verdad, ¿pero cómo puede ser que se salten el paso "noviazgo"?- Naruto se acomodó a mi lado y sonrió de lado a lado.

-Pues ustedes verán- Dahia inició la explicación. –Como saben, Tilo ha andado tras de mis huesos desde hace mucho y…-

-¡Oh Dahia! No mientas, tú andabas tras los míos también-

-¡Tilo! ¡Déjame terminar! Eso es más que obvio- ella le miró con reproche haciéndole reír –Y pues…-

-La amé desde que la vi en esa calle de Venezuela y yo desee casarme con ella cuando comprendí que éramos el uno para el otro un año más tarde. Pero como siempre el miedo dentro de ella detuvo todas mis malas intenciones para lograr algo más- besó el ruborizado rostro mientras tomó uno de los platos y me lo dio.

-Por lo que me puso un "ultimátum"- Dahia le dio, en cambio, el plato a Naruto.

-¿Ultimátum?- pregunté al mirar a Naruto. Ambos notamos que el anillo que Dahia portaba anteriormente ya no estaba, siendo reemplazado por un gran diamante incrustado en un anillo de platino con forma de mariposa.

-Si no se casaba conmigo, simplemente no seríamos nada y me iría de Konoha para no verla más- el hombre suspiró y nos miró serio. –Yo no aceptaría un simple noviazgo… o es mi esposa o nada. Lo bueno es que ya me dio el sí XD-

-¡Claro!- Dahia comentó completamente ruborizada. –Yo tenía miedo de perderlo…- mirando a Tilo -…de perderte, pero no quería formalizar- después sonrió para vernos –y gracias a ti Naruto, pude decidirme-

-Oh, eso es muy bueno… sólo un favor: quiero que me den sobrinos después de su boda, no antes- Naruto comenzó a desayunar cuando soltó esas palabras, haciéndome reír fuertemente por el tremendo grito que esos dos le dieron.

Ante eso, convivimos un rato antes de salir hacia la universidad…

°^ Jiraiya's POV ^°

¡Me llevaba la fregada! Esta era la cuarta vez que casi me da un colapso en menos de un mes, aunque la suerte sí estuvo de mi lado y pude "recuperarme" completamente solo. Suspiré molesto y con las pocas energías que me quedaban, saque del cajón una pequeña cajita con las pastillas que Tsunade me dio bajo su gran advertencia: "si no te las tomas después de un colapso, le diré todo a Naruto"

¡Mierda! -¿Y ahora qué hago?- me pregunté realmente preocupado. Por una parte no había podido ver a ese rebelde con Hinata (que por cierto me tenía tan preocupado) y por el otro, esa maldita trabajadora social me había marcado nuevamente. ¿Acaso no dejaría el asunto en paz?

_-Señor Namikaze-_ sonó el voceador interrumpiéndome.

-¿Si?- acaricié mis sienes, con las ganas tremendas de mandar todo a la fregada. Aún me sentía mareado y atontado.

_-Le llama su nieto. Dice que no tardará demasiado. ¿Se lo comunico?-_

-Por favor- y después de algunos segundos logré percibir que ese hijo de… mi hijo Minato estaba llamándome enfrente del volate. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames mientras manejas?-

_-Hola abuelo, ¿Cómo estás? Mucho gusto en escucharte también, Hahahahaha-_

-¿Qué ocurre?- lamenté realmente ser tan seco, pero no me sentía nada bien, en verdad.

_-Viejo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?-_ y para mi mala suerte, él me conocía tanto como yo a él.

¿Le digo la verdad? No quería, realmente no… pero necesitaba verlo y cumplir la promesa que le hice de confesarle "la verdad de mi salud" siempre. –No Naruto, tuve un ataque nuevamente-

_-Voy para allá, no vayas a moverte-_ sonó realmente preocupado. Como lo supuse, vendría a verme y la verdad me da tanto gusto que volvamos a ser _amigos_ después de tanta pelea. Konoha siempre ha solucionado mi vida, y ahora lo hace con mi nieto.

-Gracias Naruto-

_-Nada de gracias Ero-Sennin…-_ escuché la voz de Hinata, pero no identifiqué qué dijo… ¿esos dos juntos? Perfecto. Sonreí interiormente por tan agradable descubrimiento, aunque fue lo único que realmente pude "nivelar" ante el extraño y potente dolor de cabeza que apareció de pronto. -_y por lo que más quieras, tómate tus pastillas antes de que… ¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo!-_

Lo siento hijo, pero mi cuerpo me hizo una mala jugada y perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio antes de tirar el teléfono y no poderte contestar… ¡Rayos!

-Ab…o-

Ouh… me dolía la cabeza. Y desgraciadamente no podía ver ni escuchar con precisión.

-¡Trai… ambul…!-

Sí que estos ataques me dejaban mal. Reconocí la voz de Naruto pasados algunos segundos, sin embargo no podía contestarle. ¡Estoy tan enojado conmigo! ¿Qué había pasado? Desgraciadamente no lo recordaba, y lo peor es que supe que estaba acostado en alguna parte de mi oficina… ¡maldita debilidad!

-¡Abuelo!- ahora sí pude escuchar perfectamente a mi nieto y no solo eso, le tomé débilmente la mano. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre de mi edad y de mi estatura apenas pueda moverse? Abrí nuevamente los ojos enfocando mí alrededor y lo que me encontré, me desarmó por completo.

-¡Abuelo!- el pobre me miró con sus ojos llorosos. Me odié por provocarle nuevamente dolor. –Tranquilo, ya llamé a la vieja y con ello traerá tu medicina-

-Lo siento- dije rápidamente. –No quise que…-

-Sch, calla tonto, no tienes nada que decir- me sonrió, sin embargo podía notar su palidez y expresión tensa –aquí estoy y todo va a estar bien… confía en mí-

Mocoso tarado, esas fueron mis palabras cuando te recuperé años atrás. Si no me sintiera mal, te golpearía por desarmarme con tu actitud. Me sonrió y yo creo que le respondí el gesto, pero para mí mala suerte aún me encontraba mareado y sobre todo cabreado conmigo mismo (Dahia: XD) por generarle a Naruto preocupación. –Idiota…- y pude sentarme a los minutos aunque él no quiso al principio.

-Tienes que descansar viejo- intentaba acostarme nuevamente, algo que no logró. Eso sí, ni siquiera pude levantarme ya que su amenazadora mirada me dio a entender que si lo intentaba, me iría realmente mal.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté lo más calmado posible.

-Te desmayaste. Cuando llegué tu secretaria estaba intentando reanimarte- se acomodó a mi lado. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor Naruto, gracias- le miré y realmente me asombró el gran parecido que tiene con Minato. Cómo lo extraño…

-Mentiroso, aún sigues pálido- colocó su mano en mi frente –lo bueno es que no tienes fiebre-

-Eso es un hecho, si no estaría un poco más idiota de lo que me siento ahora-

-Hahahahahahaha… eso es más que imposible Ero-Sennin, tú ya eres un gran idiota con o sin ataques-

-¡Hey!- fingí indignación -¿Por qué no puedes respetar por lo menos un poco a tu abuelo?-

-No- me sonrió levemente. Sin embargo desapareció su felicidad para regresar seriedad y enojo. -¿Qué es lo que te puso así? Y esta vez no me guardes nada que merezco saberlo-

-Hn…- desvié mi mirada hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina. No quería decirle absolutamente nada.

-¿Abuelo?-

-Naruto…- hablé sin mirarle, no tuve de otra. –Al parecer tendrás que regresar a Alemania. Por desgracia la trabajadora esa no quiere dejarte y me ha llamado para adjuntar una cita con el juez Schmerz dentro de tres semanas- supuse que esa noticia no se la esperaba. ¿Realmente quién? Hasta yo quedé impactado del rencor de esa mujer hacia mi familia. ¿No nos había hecho mucho daño con el maltrato hacia Naruto? Al no recibir respuesta alguna, seguí con mi explicación. –He hablado con el Fugaku y me comentó que podremos contraatacar con la declaración anterior y…-

-¿Por qué hace todo esto?- la voz de mi nieto sonó completamente apagada.

-No lo sé hijo, pero no permitiré que me aleje de tu lado nunca más- le miré y encontré que tenía la vista gacha y las manos apretadas en sus rodillas.

-Gracias viejo-

-Nada de "gracias viejo". Eres el ser más importante que tengo y no voy a perderte por la estupidez de una mujer vengativa. Y escúchame bien Naruto- llamé su atención y me enfrenté a esos ojos vidriosos –entiendo perfectamente que no puedo borrar todo el daño que te causó ni mucho menos hacerle pagar cada lágrima derramada, sin embargo le demostraré que conmigo no se juega y si intentó destruirte, ahora sabrá que no estás solo y que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y amor… ¡le patearé su trasero hasta que no tenga nada!- Y le escuché reír nuevamente.

En verdad jamás me arrepentiré de todo lo que he luchado por tenerle a mi lado. Cómo quiero a este chico, y debo de admitir que este sentimiento nació desde mucho antes de que le viera por primera vez hace 21 años atrás. Recuerdo que la noticia de que Kushina estaba embarazada fue un júbilo para todos… pero nada comparado cuando lo vi por primera vez en el hospital de Múnich en los brazos de un lunático y orgulloso Minato…

… _Flashback…_

_Me encontraba completamente nervioso en espera de una tonta enfermera o de Tsunade sentado en ese estúpido pupitre de la sala de espera… ¡Pero nada! Si claro, como el buen abuelo que soy, fui olvidado… ¡quiero saber de mi nieto o nieta ahora mismo! Ni siquiera una pequeña atención hacia mi persona… ¡Qué rayos! Ya llevaba 3 cafés y eso no fue capaz de quitarme estos nervios de punta que me cargo._

_Desgraciadamente la llegada de este nuevo integrante de la familia Namikaze fue adelantada por la caída que sufrió Kushina gracias a ese idiota con cara de serpiente de Orochimaru y su "mira el nuevo tapete de mi casa"… ¡lástima que no pude patearlo por lo que hizo! Pero ya me las pagará, y muy caro… _

_-¡Papá!- el grito descomunal de Minato me hizo regresar a mi realidad. Salió de una pequeña habitación, con su clásica sonrisa, aunque esta vez, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial._

_-¿Qué pasó?- me acerqué a él, interpretando con su gran sonrisa que todo había salido excelentemente._

_-¡Eres abuelo de Naruto Namikaze!- sonrió como siempre y me abrazó incontroladamente. -¡Fue niño! ¡Tenemos a un varón en la familia! ¡Tienes que verlo!- con un gran grito, generó que mi felicidad aumentara completamente. -¡Has ganado papá! ¡Eres más que abuelo!-_

_-¡¿Y qué esperamos?!-se separé de él y me dirigí sin más hacia la habitación de donde él salió._

_-Pero papá…- me miró de pronto serio, con reproche. ¿Y ahora qué pasaba? –Tienes que lavarte las manos. Si no, no lo cargarás-_

_-¡BAH! ¡Exagerado!- bufé molesto y mientras yo iba a ejecutar su orden, él regresó con Kushina. Tres minutos después llamé a la puerta completamente nervioso. ¡SI! Namikaze Jiraiya estaba muerto de nervios, pero como no, si mi familia ahora tenía un miembro más… mi verdadero nieto había nacido hoy, 10 de octubre._

_-Pasa…- ahora fue Kushina la que me habló._

_Y si en esos momentos mi felicidad era grande, el poder ver el pequeño bulto que cargaba mi adorado hijo Minato aumentó ese sentimiento de tal manera que ahora sí me sentí completo, lleno. _

_-Naruto, te presento a tu abuelo Jiraiya…- se acercó Minato a donde yo me encontraba y mostrándome a un bebé rubio, completamente rojo y con unas extrañas franjas en sus mejillas, continuó. –papá, te presento a nuestro primogénito y a tu nieto-ahijado, Naruto-_

…_fin flashback…_

Lastimosamente Kushina no dejó de burlarse de mí desde ese día. Fue un hecho que lloré de la emoción ya que no solo fui el abuelo más feliz del universo gracias a su nacimiento, sino que fui su padrino ya que yo te puse ese nombre. ¡Y ella nunca lo olvidó! "Eres el abuelo más llorón que he conocido en mi vida".

Y esa felicidad duró hasta los 2 años recién cumplidos de Naruto. Perdí a mis hijos en ese horrible accidente y a mi nieto después de haber celebrado su segundo cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera Tsunade, trayéndome a Konoha de nuevo, logró regresarme esa felicidad que me había dado Minato y Kushina con su gran y comprometedor secreto. Primero perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz con Tsunade gracias a su padre y a su matrimonio forzado con Dan, después la muerte de mi esposa ante el cáncer y por último perdí a mis hijos con mi único nieto…

Aunque la vida da premios y yo recibí el mío un 10 de julio de 1995 gracias al padre de Dahia y Silvie. Recuerdo que regresé a Alemania por el trabajo y para olvidar, sin embargo el conocer a ese hombre gracias a una obra de sus oficinas me regreso la vida… ¡Halló a un Naruto Uzumaki en el orfanato estatal! Me comentó que su hija menor había tratado a un chiquillo rubio y que, recordando la plática que tuvimos acerca de mi fallecida familia, tenía unas extrañas franjas en sus mejillas completamente conocibles, símbolo exclusivo de la familia de Kushina. Al principio no lo creía gracias al perder las esperanzas gracias a que hablé con la encargada del lugar, negándome su existencia… pero, después de que Fugaku me diera la información de mi nieto íntegra, le reencontré 14 días después en ese horrible encierro.

Y si, mi corazón saltó de alegría al reconocer, debajo de tanta tierra ciertas franjas en tan infantiles mejillas a mi nieto, al legado de mi familia. Recuerdo que la única palabra que me salió después de que ella hizo lo imposible para que no tomara a mi nieto, fue un "estúpida"… ¿o fue "idiota"? De acuerdo, no lo recuerdo, simplemente tomé a mi Naruto y le llevé al hospital.

¡Dios! Y ahora esa tonta quiere quitármelo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- Naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Pues…- le sonreí -…tú tienes que regresar a la universidad y presentarte, relajarte y seguir con…-

-¡MOMENTO!- me interrumpió fuertemente -¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte solo! Esta vez no abuelo-

-Pero hijo…-

-¡Pero nada! No voy a separarme de ti todo el día, hasta cerciorarme que te encuentras mejor. Así que hazte a la idea que te voy a fregar hasta que no aguantes-

-Exageras- estaba realmente asombrado. Normalmente se va en el momento en que me ve mucho mejor.

-No exagero. No quiero perderte, viejo-

-No vas a perderme Naruto-

-No me importa lo que me digas- me sonrió –creo que ya es tiempo de ser un bueno nieto y cumplir con lo que me toca. Así que quita esa cara de idiota sorprendido y mejor dígnate a decirme primeramente dónde dejaste tus pastillas para que me cuentes a detalle lo de esa vieja loca-

-…- no pude contestarle nada. ¿Él diciéndome esas palabras?

-¿Tus pastillas?- me volvió a preguntar con su clásica sonrisa.

-En el… cajón derecho-

-Gracias- y fue por ellas.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Digo, no me molesta, al contrario, sin embargo no es una actitud que reconozca en mi nieto. -Naruto…-

-Sé que quieres preguntar y mi respuesta es que tú eres lo más importante que tengo y tengo que protegerte- interrumpió hasta mis pensamientos. Continuó al no recibir respuesta mía. –Le pedí a Hinata que le avisara a Dahia que hoy no estaría con ella en el escenario para cuidarte y verte, ya que tengo dos días completas de no saber de tus perversidades. Así que hoy es el día "nieto-abuelo"… ¡pero ni te emociones!- ruborizado –ya que no debes de acostumbrarte… es sólo por hoy-

-Okay- ¿Dejó a Hinata por… por mí? Wow. -¿Seguro que no quieres ver a Hinata bailar?- aún no caía en la realidad.

-Aunque sea lo más difícil que tenga que perderme, primero está tu salud viejo- me acercó la medicina con un vaso de agua.

Y si, su palabra fue cumplida al pie de la letra. Después de que me tomé la desgraciada pastilla y que sus efectos reaccionaran en mí, le conté con detalle la llamada de esa bruja, lo que le contesté y hasta lo que había pensado con sus estúpidas palabras. Para esto dieron las 12:44.

-¡Oh!- sonrió con real malicia, heredada nada más ni nada menos que de Kushina. -¿Crees que vaya a servir eso?-

-Espero- suspiré molesto. –Aunque ni creas que vas a viajar solo-

-Tranquilo pervertido- me contestó serio –pensaba llevar a Dahia con Tilo-

-Buena idea, al final de cuentas Tilo puede manejar todo- sonreí por la pronta inteligencia de mi nieto… ¡si tiene!

-Y para terminar, ¿cuándo vas a dejarte de hacer el digno y vas a dejarme presentarte a Hinata?-

-No me hago el digno. Ya te dije que regresando del viaje-

-Aún no te perdono que no me dejes invitarla-

-Estamos a mano. Por tu culpa se me escapó Tsunade de las manos-

-Pero ni te quejes, por tu culpa aún deseo robarle un beso a Hinata- suspiró melancólicamente XD –Y en verdad que lo deseo-

-Pervertido-

-Tenía que heredar algo de ti, ¿no lo crees?-

-Eso es un hecho…- Realmente era un Namikaze -¿Estás seguro que no quieres verla bailar?-

-De querer verla, obvio. Pero no voy a dejarte solo-

-¿Y si nos escondemos entre el público y no nos perdemos de su show? Me comentó Dahia que bailaría con Silvie una canción demasiado sexy- el brillo en sus ojos me reflejó su gusto –Y así me la muestras-

-¡SI!- me sonrió -¡Y así te la presento después!-

-Pero hijo…- ese momento tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Oficialmente faltaban dos días para que nos fuéramos a la playa y no me perdería de ese gran momento. ¡No señor! Ni siquiera ese puchero digno de Naruto me haría cambiar de opinión. Ya quiero ver la cara de esos dos XD. ¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto sepa que Hinata es mi amiga y que ella sepa que él es mi amado nieto? ¡Por cierto! Tengo que hablarle a esa mujer.

-¡HN!- cruzó los brazos indignado. –Eres un… bah, como si importara. De todas maneras, te guste o no, regresando de nuestro viaje te la voy a presentar y te aviso desde ahora que ella se quedará con nosotros hasta nuevo aviso-

-Okay, como digas-

-Pues bien, saludemos a la vieja y con ello dirijámonos a la escuela… ¡ya quiero verla!-

-Sólo déjame hacer una llamada mientras preparas tus cosas… que nos iremos en el Kyubi-

-¡De acuerdo! Y por cierto, gracias por traerlo-

-No hay de qué. Sólo ten cuidado, recuerda que no estás en München-

-Claro, pervertido- y salió de mi oficina. Con ello tomé mi móvil y marqué a cierta personita tan querida por mi…

_-¡Jiraiya!-_ como siempre, su dulzura me alegró el día.

-Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estás?-

_-Bien, ensayando con mis amigas nuestro baile-_

-¿En serio? Entonces hoy vas a salir y demostrarnos a todos lo hermosa que eres- comenté alegremente, haciéndola reír.

-Si, como te lo expliqué hace rato… ¿si te llegó mi mensaje?- ¿Me mandó un mensaje? La verdad no me di cuenta.

-No, lo siento… estaba un poco ocupado-

-No importa. ¿Vas a venir?-

-Claro, no pienso perderme nada de nada-

_-Bien…-_ y calló por algunos segundos. _-¿Y tú nieto? ¿También va a ir?- _

-No lo sé. Con eso de que es tan despistado…- escuché un suspiro pesado, si supiera… -Pero intentaré convencerle-

_-Okay. En verdad hace mucho que no nos vemos…-_

-Cierto. Pero no te preocupes, pronto será sábado-

_-¡Sí! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa y ansiosa por ello!-_

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien y más porque vas a tener el apoyo de mi nieto-

_-Cierto, hehe-_

-Bueno pequeña, me tengo que ir- tuve que despedirme rápidamente ya que entraron Naruto y Tsunade –Que tengas un día excelente y nos vemos después-

_-Gracias por tu llamada, no sabes cuánto la necesité… ¡tengo tanto que contarte!-_

-Y yo quiero escucharte… ¿te parece que te invite a cenar mañana? Así…- sonreí ante la cara de duda de Naruto -…podremos ponernos al día y planear lo que haremos toda la siguiente semana-

_-¡Perfecto!-_ se escuchó un quejido de Silvie… ese demonio hecho mujer. _–¿Me llamas nuevamente?-_ le dije que "si" _–Vale, esperaré tu llamado. Cuídate… adiós-_

-Adiós- y colgué.

-¿A quién demonios vas a ver mañana?- ni siquiera esperó mi nieto a que guardara mi móvil nuevamente ara cuestionarme –Y esta vez ni un secreto más-

-Oh vamos Naruto, ¿no me crees que tengo una amiga nueva? Hace mucho que no la veo y quiero saber qué ha hecho y cómo le ha ido- intenté oírme lo más irónico que pude, lográndolo rotundamente. Tsunade sonrió por saber perfectamente mis planes. -¿No me crees?-

-¡No!- contestó regio -¿A quién llamaste?-

-Supongo que te acuerdas de mi amiga, la cual irá con nosotros a la playa el sábado-

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Gracias a ella, no podré llevar Hinata- cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos indignado –La odio sin siquiera conocerla-

-Yo que tú cuidaba mis palabras Mocoso- Tsunade le comentó antes de que yo pudiera decir algo y caminó hacia mí –Y tú… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor. Desapareció el dolor de cabeza y el mareo- sonreí ante su enojo –aunque no puedo negar que me siento débil- Para esos momentos, Naruto estaba a centímetros de mí con su gran preocupación.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos?- él me preguntó dudoso, realmente extrañado ante mi malestar.

-No. Tengo mucha hambre ya que me he saltado el desayuno y tenemos que cumplir nuestra orden del día. Así que…- miré a Naruto –por hoy serás el conductor estrella…- y a Tsunade -…y tú, serás nuestra dama de compañía-

-¡¿Qué?!- en verdad estuvo a punto de golpearme. Tanto Naruto y yo huimos a su gran y monstruosa fuerza -¡¿Cómo que dama de compañía?!-

-Si abuela…- Naruto tuvo el valor de enfrentarle -… ya que Shizune quedó en vernos en el Italianni's para comer y de ahí irnos todos juntos a la universidad-

-Oh, ya veo- de la nada nos sonrió. Sí que esta mujer tenía muchas facetas y lo peor era yo el que las calmaba casi todas. Aunque no me quejaba mucho, al contrario.

-Y antes de que se me olvide, par de pervertidos precoces- Naruto sonrió como sólo él lo sabe hacer –tengo nuevas-

-Si vas a soltar el chisme, se concreto mocoso- Tsunade cruzó los brazos en el momento en que se recargó en mi silla.

-Pues…- nos miró para después hablar en susurro –Tilo se salió con la suya y hay planes de boda-

¡Hasta que por fin alguien domará a la bestia! Ambos nos vimos y sonriendo, planeamos llamarle a Tilo y a Dahia para darles nuestras felicitaciones y aclararles que aún no queremos bisnietos… ¡Qué emoción! Estoy consciente del sufrimiento de Dahia y la batalla que ha tenido ese condenado para sacarle un "si" a ella.

Sin duda tenemos que celebrar.

Pero por lo mientras, nos dirigimos a ese delicioso restaurante italiano y viéndonos con Shizune, planeamos la travesura del día. Sí que el comer pasta y degustar un delicioso chessecake ayuda a la relajación y a la reunión familiar. ¿Desde cuándo Tsunade se une a nuestra causa? ¡Hasta nos dio consejos muy recreativos para molestar a esos dos!

Y lo mejor llegó después. Dahia le habló neuróticamente a Naruto preguntando por mi salud, ya que ni siquiera me presté a contestar mi móvil XD, y sabiendo que estaba mejor, le rogó a Naruto para que saliera hoy. Para su desgracia escénica, no pudo hacer los cambios en el programa. Ante eso, no tuvimos de otra que ir a la universidad y dejar que Naruto saliera disparado hacia las canchas. Ahí ensayaría con esa molesta.

-Gracias por traerlo. Dahia estaba a punto del colapso nervioso- Tilo, sin dudar a dudas, estaba con su sonrisa de "pervertidamente-satisfecho-y-perdidamente-enamorado" a nuestro lado.

-No creo que eso te moleste mucho- comentó Shizune cuando nos acomodamos en la jardinera más cercana.

-Aunque no lo creas, eso me tenía con los pelos de punta (Dahia: XD ¡amo el español! ¡Y amo el Mexikano! ¡Y amo Alemán también XD)-

-Te lo creo- Seguí ahora yo con una sonrisa. Espero que lo que diga no sea detonante de gritos. –Ya que es capaz de mandarte al sillón y supongo que desde anoche no deseas eso-

-¡Ero-Sennin!- El pobre Tilo se ruborizó por completo. Era tan predecible.

-¿Qué? O nos vas a negar que esa cara la tienes gracias a que conociste los encantos de Dahia más profundamente- ambas mujeres rieron de lo lindo ante el rojo de la cara de uno de mis tantos nietos.

El pobre no supo qué decirme. Tardó algunos segundos en soltar palabra. -¡En verdad que eres un pervertido!-

-¿Dudas que no sé eso? Vamos Tilo, tengo tanta perversidad como canas-

-Eso se nota tío- Shizune rió de nuevo y esta vez le acompañó el menso ese.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para cuándo es la boda?- Tsunade nos ganó la pregunta.

-No lo sabemos aún. En sí tengo que pedir su mano directamente con su padre-

-Cierto-

-Eso espero que sea dentro de dos semanas. Viajaremos a Alemania para arreglar algunos papeles y avisarle a mi familia que logré sacarle el "si" después de todo este tiempo.- sonrió libremente –supongo que mi madre va a dar el grito al cielo y nos va a llenar de besos. Amó tanto la idea de que Dahia fuera mi esposa desde que se lo comenté… ¡Dios! Voy a casarme con esa problemática-

-Es sorprendente, aunque aún me queda una duda…- Shizune cruzó sus brazos mientras que todos la miramos. -¿Cómo lograste sacarle el "acepto casarme"?-

Tilo suspiró asombrado por la pregunta. Inmediatamente se puso serio y sin dejar de vernos continuó. -¡Oh! No fue nada fácil. ¿Recuerdan que el tonto de Naruto me arrolló con el Kyubi?- al escuchar un "si", regresó a su explicación. –Desde esos momentos, Dahia estuvo realmente extraña. Me dejaba abrazarla y el robarle besos fue mucho más fácil, sin embargo estaba distante, ida… Realmente me preocupó y sin más le pregunté qué le sucedía y lo primero que me dijo fue "¿Por qué te aferras tanto a mí? No soy lo que buscas". La verdad no pude decirle nada al principio, realmente me sorprendió ya que nunca me había expresado algo así-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerle una pregunta… la que tú me hiciste alguna vez, Shizune-

-¡¿En serio?!- la mencionada sonrió y se acercó más a él. -¿Y qué te contestó?-

-Después de un beso rápido pero realmente delicioso, me dijo casi en susurro: "Nunca… eso es amar"- suspiró nuevamente bajo el recuerdo. -Con ello le pregunté nuevamente si quería ser mi esposa y al decirme "no lo sé", le expliqué que sin ella no podía vivir, sin embargo yo no buscaba de ella un simple noviazgo y por lo mismo si no quería casarse conmigo y ser uno solo, me iría terminando todo lo de la semana cultural para no verla más. Era todo o nada.-

Ahora entendí cuando Naruto nos mencionó su condición. -El ultimátum-

-Exacto. Yo pensé que todo se acabaría entre nosotros ya que comenzó a llorar. Y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo más para de alguna manera reconfortarla, se abrazó de mí, caímos en el sillón del camerino y después de besarme como nunca, siguió con un "¿perdonarías a esta tonta que te ama con toda su alma? ¡ACEPTO!"-

-¡Oh Dios!- Tsunade miró a Shizune y a mí.

-Sí, es por ello que habrá boda-

-¿Pero qué pregunta fue? No entendí lo que causó su gran cambio de parecer en Dahia. -Consternado ante la idea de que Dahia se haya doblegado por ese cuestionamiento, me dejó impactado.

-Jiraiya, la pregunta fue: ¿Crees que se acaba el amor de una pareja que, amándose con locura, tienen tantas diferencias que causan peleas y desconciertos?

Oh… hasta esos momentos le entendí. Estaba completamente feliz por la alegría de los dos. ¡Ya era hora! Un rato después nos encaminamos hacia el auditorio y tomamos nuestro respectivo lugar, lejos de la vista de ese par de problemáticos Hyuga-Namikaze XD.

¿Mi nieto podrá encontrar la felicidad que tanto merece con Hinata? Espero que si…

___Hinata's POV___

¡¿QUÉ?! No lo podía creer. Una cosa es que yo bailaría con Silvie esa canción y otra muy diferente a que yo saliera con ese minitrajecito. ¡oh no!

-Vamos Hinata, ¿acaso le tienes miedo?- Silvie estaba cruzando sus brazos con una gran sonrisa. –Toma en cuenta que nosotras somos "esclavas"-

-lo sé pero… pero…- estaba a punto de un colapso mental. No era nada personal, pero me daba pánico salir con ese trajecito compuesto de un bra negro con adornos de tela transparente que, pasando por mis costillas, se amarró por mi hombro y se entrelazaba en mi brazo izquierdo… y el mini pantalón estaba más pegado a mi retaguardia que a nada más. Lo único que me gustó fue el maquillaje tan "negro" que resaltaba mis ojos perla y el peinado… ¡nunca había tenido el cabello tan rizado!

-Hinata, tienes un cuerpo de envidia y no lo luces… ¿acaso no quieres hacer babear a Naru-chan? ¡Póntelo! Verás que no te arrepentirás.

Y no tengo de otra. Aunque no hubiera querido, Silvie ya había arreglado nuestros trajes y era imposible cambiarlos, más porque el siguiente número sería el nuestro.

Dahia entró rápidamente al camerino y mirándonos con su gran sonrisa, nos acompañó al escenario. Silvie, a comparación mía, traía un bustiere negro con blanco y mayas rotas del mismo tono con el cabello agarrado en un chongo.

-Chicas, que todo les salga bien- comentó Dahia con su gran sonrisa. –Las adoro-

-¡Gracias hermana!- Silvie la abrazó y tomando mi mano, escuchamos como Tilo nos daba la bienvenida al escenario…

-¡Hola chicos y chicas de esta grran univerrsidad!- Tilo se encontraba a la mitad del escenario, haciendo tiempo para que colocaran esa gran lámpara y la tela blanca que emplearíamos para nuestro show. –Esta vez tengo que prresentarr a dos herrmosurras que se han converrtido en esclavas- se escucharon un sinfín de chiflidos y demás piropos. -¡Hey! Tranquilos…- sonrió mientras colocó una de sus manos en su rostro –Horrmonas- al notar que todo estaba listo, se acercó hacia nosotras (en el lado izquierdo del escenario) y suspiró por ver a su amada. –Bueno, yo me tengo que irr a besarr a mi futurra esposa, perro ustedes quédense y admirren a estas dos herrmosas damas con "I'm slave 4u"…- y se bajó rápidamente para tomar a Dahia entre sus brazos y besarla cuando las luces fueron apagadas.

Nosotras los dejamos disfrutarse y mientras yo me colocaba detrás de la cortina blanca, Silvie se acercó a la orilla del escenario y se sentó.

Ambas concordamos que intentaríamos ser lo más sexis posible, pero me estaban matando los nervios. Cuando inició la música, me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, así que alcé mis brazos y empujé mi cadera hacia la izquierda. Y así comencé a bajarlas por el contorno de mi figura. Para eso, Silvie estaría acomodad en la orilla del escenario con las rodillas cruzadas, las cuales separó y la derecha la subió a la orilla para recargar parte de su peso en ella, la otra en cambio, caía por la gravedad.

_I know I may be young  
But I've got feelings, too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go_

_and just listen_  
(En ese momento, yo estiré mis manos y moví mis caderas de derehca a izquierda y me agaché levemente. Silvie solamente acarició su pie)

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?_  
(Yo, como ataque "pacional" hice notar con mi sombra que mis manos se enocntraban en mis pechos e iban hacia el sur, Silvie en tanto se levantó y caminó sensualmente hacia el centro del escenario, donde me encontraba yo)

_Always saying; little girl don't step into the club  
Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah  
(now watch me)  
_

(ambas nos movimos al mismo tiempo: subimos nuestras manos y al generar un círculo con nuestras caderas, nos agachamos y abrimos las piernas)  
_Get it, get it, whooa  
Get it, get it, whoooa (do you like it?)  
Get it, get it, whoa (it feels good)_  
(nos volvimos a levantar y movimos nuestros cuerpos de izquierda a derecha y para terminar, yo moví mi pecho de manera circular mientras ella se agachaba)

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy  
What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there-ere  
_(para ese momento, apagaron las luces y dejaron ver solo mi reflejo ante esa tela blanca y a los segundos se unió Silvie conmigo. Ambas nos movíamos sugestivamente y "nos tocábamos")

_  
I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it_

(ella se acachó mientras yo estaba con mi brazo derecho arriba y el izquierdo en su hombro, después ella tomó mi pie y comenzó a acariciarlo. Yo solamente movía la cadera y mi brazo libre)  
_I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny hide it, I'm not trying to hide it  
_

(Ahora yo era la que estaba enfrente del público y Silvie seguía con sus movimientos detrás de la cortina. Caminé hacia el centro con ese movimiento de cadera que tanto me gustaba)  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place?_  
(Como recomendación de Dahia, acerqué mi pulgar derecho a mi boca y dándole un pequeño beso, lo pasé por mi cuello, entre mis bubbies, vientre y a punto de pasar por mi obligo, me agache. Casi río al escuchar un "oohh" completamente masculino)

_Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me?  
__(Are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name, my age._

(En esos momentos, subí mis manos mientras que abrí las piernas para girar las caderas. Inmediatamente me dí media vuelta y entrecruzando mis dedos aún con los brazos arriba, estiré mi pierna derecha como pateando al aire y al colocarlo nuevamente en el piso, hice punta y con ello moví mi cadera derecha, izquierda y me agaché levemente. Lo mismo estaba haciéndolo Silvie)

_(Like that)  
(Oh Yeah, yeah)  
(now watch me)_

Get it get it (Whooa)  
Get it get it (Whoooa)  
Get it get it [Panting](This feels good)

(estiré mi cuerpo para poder "caerme" libremente, pero eso jamás pasó ya que tilo llegó a mi auxilio, en el preciso momento en que Hackett ayudó a Silvie. Ante eso, él danzó a mi lado intentando tocarme. Me tomó por la cintura y pegó su frente en mi hombro.)

_  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
__(I just feel I let myself go)_  
(Me separé de él y moviendo la cadera, estiré mis brazos al frente y me agaché. Él me abrazó por detrás y me alzó de la cintura. Ante eso, logró que yo le abrazara fuertemente. ¿Acaso Dahia no se encelaba ante eso?)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place?

(Aún sujeta de la cadera, eché mi espalda hacia atrás cuando crucé mi pie derecho en el pie de Tilo. Inmediatamente me alcé y me separé definitivamente de él por el hecho de que llegó Silvie con Hackett y literalmente los despreció)  
Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me?  
(Are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name,and my age.  
(Alzamos nuestras manos y giramos nuestro tronco (Dahia: ¿el cuerpo humano con tronco XD?) mientras que hicimos el movimiento contrario con nuestras caderas, haciéndolas chocar levemente)  
_I'm a slave for you. __(Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. __(Baby)_  
(entre movimientos de cadera, el agacharnos y mostrar nuestros cuerpos, nos acercamos al centro del escenario pero nos pegamos al fondo de este)

_Get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
(Y seguimos moviéndonos hasta que, como lo habíamos esperado, cayó rápidamente agua en forma de lluvia. Ante eso realmente agradecí que el bra fuera negro…)  
_Get it get it (WHOOA)  
Get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
(Seguimos moviéndonos de manera independiente. Mientras yo estaba agachada, ella estaba de pié mostrando el movimiento de su cadera y retaguardia)_  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

(Para terminar, ambas nos miramos y acercándonos, movimos nuestras caderas y yo me agaché sin despegar mis manos de sus caderas ni de sus muslos. Ella en cambio solo sonreía y pasaba sus manos por su generoso escote)_  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it._

(Like that)

(Terminamos yo abrazada de ella)

¡Dios mío! Nunca había recibido tanto alago con tantos aplausos… ¡estaba completamente feliz de lo que logramos Silvie y yo…

***Naruto's POV***

Lo primero que voy a hacer es aniquilar a Tilo. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a bailar así con MI FUTURA NOVIA de esa manera?!

Lo segundo que tengo que hacer es controlar mis hormonas. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata es tan… tan… provocativa? Madre santa. Estoy tan extasiado por su belleza y su feminidad. Le agradezco a Ero-sennin que me haya dejado venir a verla. ¡¿En qué estupidez pensaba al decir que no quería verla?!

-¡Naruto!- Se acercó a nosotros Dahia, quien ya estaba preparada para salir. -¿Qué te pareció Hinata? Te dije que te encantaría verla-

-Está más que hermosa… pero, ¿cómo demonios te atreviste a dejar a Tilo bailar con ella de esa forma? ¡Quieres matarme!-

-No mocoso, al contrario- me sonrió, de la misma manera que mi abuelo, tía y abuela. –Es para que te des cuenta de lo que puedes perder si no te pones las pilas-

-¡HN!- Eso si que no. ¡Hinata será mía!

-Y no te enojes que después de que limpien el escenario y escuchamos el melodrama de Kakashi, salimos nosotros-

-Lo sé… Lo sé-

Suspiré rendido. Hoy no se me escaparía Hinata. Estaba completamente feliz al ver a mi abuelo mejorado y al lado de Tsunade-vieja, complementándose ese sentimiento gracias a que pude deleitarme de mi amada. ¡Espero verla ya y confesarle todo! Con desgana, me separé de todos y con una gran sonrisa me dirigí con Dahia hacia los camerinos… ¿estará ella ahí?

-:-Sasuke's POV-:-

¿Acaso Sakura no tenía un botón para pararle la boca? Si no fuera porque realmente siento amor por ella, la hubiera parado desde hace 5 minutos. Primero quería ir y buscar al Teme para burlarme de él por la tremenda escenita que dio Hinata al mundo, pero mi "adorada" novia me paró en seco. "Tienes que dejarles en paz, mejor bésame y regresemos para apartarle un lugar a Hinata". Logrando convencerme, resulta que ahora tengo que escuchar sus grandes ideas para que estos dos sean novios ya. ¿Eso no se supone que es mun hecho ya?

-¿Me escuchaste Sasuke-kun?- mi adorada novia me veía con una gran indignación. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que quería escuchar a Kakashi-sensei?

-Hn- Como siempre, contesté de la única manera que me gusta.

-Sabes, me gustaría que alguna vez en tu vida usaras tu inteligencia para aprender otros métodos para contestarme- cruzó los brazos e hizo uno de esos tantos pucheros que me encantan. Aunque esta vez no la besé ya que dudó de mi inteligencia.

-Sakura…- rodé mis ojos. Ella era la mujer más molesta y problemática que tuve que conocer, pero era un hecho que me tenía tan tontamente enamorado que mi orgullo era fácilmente flaqueado. Pasó apenas un minuto y ya extrañaba su voz aguda y molesta. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¡Que Dios me ayudase! Lo bueno es que Naruto o Silvie no estaban a mi lado, ya que si no mi hombría estaría en juego y eso nunca… ¡Un Uchiha jamás es denigrado a ese nivel! La llamé y estando nuestras miradas cruzadas, encontré que recibiría nada bueno de ella.

-Ya veré la manera de cómo castigarte- sonrió maliciosamente, dándome a entender que esta noche juntos estaba en peligro.

Estoy en serios problemas. ¿Por qué me castiga de esa manera?

Bah, se le pasará, ya que desde antier, no me niega nada.

-¡Hinata! Estamos aquí- de la nada Sakura gritó fuertemente, haciendo que todos los que estábamos a su redonda saltáramos del susto. Cuando por fin llegó la mencionada, se sentó a mi lado. –Pensamos que te tardarías más- y me abrazó.

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres, ni mucho menos a Sakura.

-Hn-

-Lo siento, es que… el maquillaje se complicó con el agua- Hinata se acomodó a mi lado y sonrió. –Me da gusto verles juntos-

-¡gracias Hinata! Eres tan bella- Sakura contestó alegremente y mientras lo hacía, me abrazó lo más fuertemente que pudo. He de aclarar que esa mujer puede comprar su fuerza con la mía y que en estos momentos gracias a eso, tengo mi brazo con una gran marca morada.

-…- Sin comentarios.

-Yo digo que Sakura es la que lleva ese noviazgo. Hinata, si puedes darte cuenta, Emo-kun no habla y si eso lo llevamos a su relación, Sakura es la que ha domado al Uchiha- Silvie se sentó lastimosamente detrás de nosotros, al lado de Hackett y otros dos amigos más. Volvió a decirme ese maldito apodo y me vengaría por ello.

-¿Eso crees culo-porno? Pero si tú y ese mayor retrasado no andan tan alejados de eso. Hablas hasta por los codos- sonreí levemente al recibir ese rubor molesto de Silvie. Ella odiaba ese apodo tanto como yo el mío.

-Sasuke tú…-

No pudo continuar ante el gran grito de Hinata. Todos la miramos extrañados. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? El teme era loco, pero ella se ganaba el premio mayor.

-¡Un momento!- Hinata nos miró asombrada. -¿Acaso no van a cantar?-

-No- Centencié rápidamente. ¿Qué no le había dicho nada el Teme o esa problemática?

-No entiendo… si no van a cantar hoy, ¿dónde está Naruto?-

___Hinata's POV___

Después de que pregunté, esa sonrisa maliciosa de Sasuke y Silvie me espantaron. ¿Qué tramaban esos dos?

Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que Sasuke pasó su brazo por el hombro de su novia para así acercarla más a él. –No podemos cantar ya que estamos incompletos-

-¿Y eso?-

-Digamos que nos han pedido prestado a nuestro vocalista- comentó sonriente Sasuke, besando después la cabeza de Sakura.

-Y mejor dejemos que Tilo nos dé la introducción del siguiente show… ¡te va a encantar!

Se apagaron las luces, dejándome con la premura de la incertidumbre.

Continuará…


	28. Él y su felicidad Teil 2

_**Destino quizás?**_

_Es un hecho de que cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, no hay nada ni nadie que puede separarlos... NaruHina y demás parejas_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola hermanitos del fic!

_**Hasta que pude sacar el capítulo. En especial, tuve que borrar muchas ideas por el hecho de que no me gustaba. Pero ahora si me quedó a gusto y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. Habrá revelaciones muy fuertes e importantes para lo que viene…**_

_**Espero que perdonen mi "no continuación" de este fic, pero eso si, voy a seguirlo. No pienso dejarlo a medias… quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que me regalan un review, los cuales han sido motivadores importantes ante esta falta de inspiración. Sin ustedes, no podría poner la continuación hoy. Prometo responderles con más tiempo y como se merecen XD XP**_

_**Me regalan un review? Pueden mandarme comentarios positivos, negativos, coches bomba… todo lo que deseen, así podré saber si les gusto o si necesito mejorar más.**_

_**Los adoro tanto y sin más palabras, disfruten de la continuación…**_

_**Capítulo 28: Él y su felicidad… (Teil 2)**_

¿Por qué presiento que seré deleitada ante el espectáculo que sigue? ¡DIOS! Estoy tan emocionada. Sonreí alegremente y me acomodé mejor en mi lugar. Si vería a mi amado en su show… era mejor estar en el mejor lugar y poniendo mi atención en toda potencia.

-Buenas a todos los presentes… ¿se están divirtiendo?- salió de la nada Sai, el cual presentaba un traje completamente negro, dejando ver una corbata blanca y un sombrero gris. Sonrió tan farsantemente posible, mirando a uno de los lados del escenario. ¿Dónde había quedado Tilo? -¿En verdad tengo que decir esto?-

Todos nos reímos por escuchar la voz de Kakashi afirmándole y reprendiéndole. El moreno suspiró nuevamente y con resignación prosiguió. –Bueno, ya qué. Esta vez me toca presentar a un par de locos desarmados que han ensayado como id…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle así a mi amada, Sai!- ahora fue la voz de Tilo que lo detuvo. ¿Acaso nadie le ha explicado que esas son cosas que no deben de decirse en público?

-De acuerdo, nada de insultos ni esas cosas, mocoso satisfecho. ¿Cómo es posible que en una noche de fuego estés domado a tal magnitud?- volvió a reír mientras Kakashi sostuvo fuertemente a Tilo, el cual estuvo a punto de golpearle. La verdad yo también me quise unir al juego… ¡Estuvo a segundos de decirle idiota a MI Naruto! –Pues ustedes verán. Muchas aventuras comienzan en los lugares menos esperados… y más cuando tienes una misión que dura tan poco tiempo…- las luces comenzaron a apagarse y cuando estuvimos todos en penumbras, apareció un gran cronómetro proyectado en la pared del escenario, el cual jugaba con todos los números. –precisando en, 4 minutes… or not?-

¡OMG! Es… no lo puedo creer… ¡van a cantar 4 minutes de Madonna & Justin!

Tuve tanta razón. La música comenzó a sonar armoniosamente. Sai se colocó en el centro del escenario y guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, comenzó a cantar.

_**Sai:**_

_**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(8x)**_

(Sai anduvo de un lugar a otro, mientras que los números detrás de él continuaron. Después una iluminación extra se fue acercando a uno de los pasillos laterales, donde apareció Dahia con un traje completamente negro y pegadito a su figura, compuesto por un chaleco, blusa, botas de bajo tacón y pantalones, y ella fue acercándose lentamente, escalón por escalón)

**Hey girl, come on…**

**Yeah,**

_**Come on**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Break down**_

_**Come on**_

(Y de la nada, caminó al centro del escenario, se quitó el sombrero y antes de que la luz lograra alumbrar algo de más, lo colocó en un chico que estaba sentado en la orilla del escenario, recargando su pierna en una de las escaleras movedizas y la otra la dejó caer libremente. Salió inmediatamente Sai cuando este chico comenzó a cantar. En esos momentos, Dahia se colocó a su lado.)

_**Naruto:**_

_**Hey, ah**_

_**come on**_

_**Madonna…**_

(¡Oh Dios! Era nada más ni nada menos que mi amado, lo identifiqué por su voz y esas franjas que eran las únicas que podían verse por la luz que le alumbró. Él se recargó completamente en el escenario en el momento en que mi amiga le tocó la pierna.)

_**Dahia:**_

_**Come on, boy**_

_**I've been waiting for somebody**_

_**To pick up my stroll**_

(en esos momentos, ella subió por las escaleras y se colocó a unos centímetros de Naruto, el cual solo estiró su mano derecha hacia el vacío de su lado)

_**Naruto**__**:**_

_**Well, don't waste time**_

_**Give me a sign**_

_**Tell me how you want to roll**_

(Y regresó su mano hacia su cintura en el momento en que Dahia se agachó de tal manera que estaba a su altura. Así él pudo –sin mostrarnos su rostro- mirarla mejor por girar su cabeza)

_**Dahia**__**:**_

_**I want somebody to speed it up for me**_

_**Then take it down slow**_

(le tomó de la corbata y deshaciéndola, aprovechándose de su posición, la arrancó rápidamente y la lanzó lejos)

_**There's enough room for both**_

(Y levantándose rápidamente, le quitó el sombrero que tenía Sai para colocárselo inmediatamente… ¡POR DIOS! ¡Naruto tenía el cabello completamente negro! Se veía completamente diferente y guapísimo.)

_**Naruto:**_

_**Well, I can handle that**_

(Naruto se levantó y estando obviamente más alto que ella, tomó nuevamente el sombrero y lo lanzó lejos. Sonreí al ver como Tilo corrió para alcanzarlo)

_**You just gotta show me wher**__**e it's at**_

_**Are you ready to go?**_

(Y poniéndose ambos en el centro del escenario, enderezaron completamente su cuerpo y no se dejaban de ver.)

_**Are you ready to go?**_

_**(Dahia & Naruto:)**_

_**If you want it**_

(en el momento en que comenzaron a cantar, ambos se dirigieron a los lados extremos del escenario caminando rápidamente. Ahí note que ambos no estaban hacienda playback… ¡DIOS! ¡Cantan excelentemente!)

_**You already got it**_

_**If you thought it**_

(Después saltaron del escenario y caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos laterales. La luz les seguía rápidamente y no solo eso, nos dejó ver como estaban ambos vestidos. Naruto tenía un traje gris Oxford, con una camisa blanca y chaleco negro. ¡Estaba apeteciblemente comible!)

_**It better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it**_

_**It must be real**_

(Caminaron hasta la orilla y ante eso, se detuvieron sin dejarse de mirar)

_**Just say the word and**_

_**Imma give you what you want**_

_**(Dahia & Naruto:)**_

_**Time is waiting**_

(Dahia se quitó el chaleco rápidamente. Naruto, el saco.)

_**We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating**_

(Dieron algunos pasos para bajar las escaleras del pasillo y, de la nada, él giró sobre su eje dos veces, mientras que ella sonrió agachándose con las piernas abiertas)

_**Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

(Volvieron a bajar escaleras y, ahora sí, aprovechándose de la fila de butacas vacía que se encontraba muy cerca de nuestra posición; se colocaron en la entrada de esta)

_**No hesitating**_

_**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minute**__**s**_

_**(Dahia, Naruto & Sai:)**_

(Los dos se subieron en los descansabrazos y avanzaron con gran habilidad entre ellos; Sai, en cambio, tomó fuertemente el micrófono y se acomodó en la orilla derecha del escenario)

_**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

_**You gotta get in line, hop**_

(Llegaron a la mitad de la fila y, entre un "déjame pasar" "no me estorbes" giraron de tal manera que Naruto quedó arriba de las butacas y Dahia en el pasillo. Se miraron y continuaron con el desprendimiento de prendas. Mi rubio tomó la orilla de la blusa de Dahia para jalarla, aprovechándose de la altura que tenía para despojársela, en lo que Dahia logró desabrochar su cinturón. He de decir que mi respiración se detuvo por algunos segundos… ¡vi su cuerpazo del delito!)

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**_

_**Madonna, uh**_

(Ella jugó con el cinturón y él olio la prenda. A los segundos, se las dieron a los espectadores cercanos y, sorprendiéndome, ambos se pararon nuevamente en los descansabrazos y comenzaron a acercarse al escenario entre el público, que estábamos completamente felices por tan buen espectáculo.)

_**You gotta get in line, hop**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Sometimes I think**_

(Ambos se movieron lentamente. Hasta eso estaba muy cerca del escenario y pude disfrutar de su cercanía. Hasta eso, iban hacia nuestra dirección)

_**What I need is a you intervention, yeah**_

_**Naruto**__**:**_

_**And you know I can tell that you like it**_

_**And that it's good**_

(Y lo que jamás esperé fue que, con el cuidado merecido para no caerse entre los espectadores, Naruto se quitó su chaleco para lanzármelo. Cayó en mis manos y para empeorar –mejor dicho, mejorar- la situación, se bajó en el micro espacio que había libre entre Sasuke y yo para, tomar mi rostro con sus tan varoniles manos…)

_**By the way that you move**_

(…acercó su rostro hacia el mío, quitándome el aliento…)

_**Ooh, hey**_

(…y sin que yo pudiera hacer o responder, pegó sus labios con los míos. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de sentimiento.)

_**Dahia:**_

_**The road to hell**_

(Naruto se separó de mí y acarició mis mejillas. Supuse que mi rubor se extendió al máximo. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un ruido extraño ante la invasión de su "espacio vital". Así que, con un guiño, mi amado subió nuevamente en el descansabrazos y se dirigió a su destino…)

_**Is paved with good intentions, yeah**_

(Para esto, Dahia había llegado al escenario con una chamarra de una chica que estuvo a su disposición… Naruto no dejó de moverse ágilmente. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡NARUTO me besó! Oh por Dios…

_**Naruto:**_

_**But if I die tonight**_

_(Ero-Dahia: Como Hinata estuvo en un colapso mental al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, yo seguiré contando lo que ella veía a medias por estar medio perdida en el limbo XD… Naruto con su gran sonrisota, llegó al lado de Dahia y como la tenía muy cerca, le tomó de la cintura y le zafó su pantalón, el cual jaló, dejándola en unos mallones súper pegaditos)_

_**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**_

_**Tell me, how bout you?**_

_**(Dahia & Naruto:)**_

_**If you want it**_

_(Ero-Dahia: La danza continuó y Naruto saltó al escenario para tomar la mano de Dahia -o sea, yo XD- y ayudarla a subir.)_

_**You already got it**_

_**If you thought it**_

_**It better be what you want**_

_**If you feel it**_

_(Ero-Dahia: él dio un paso derecho y antes de poderse alejar de Dahia, ella le tomó fuertemente de la camisa y se la arrancó, dejándole en una playera blanca… muy pegadita para el gusto pervertido de Hinata :D)_

_**It must be real**_

_**Just say the word and**_

_**Imma give you what you want**_

(Regresando a mi realidad, observe como Dahia le mandó un beso a Tilo –el cual sonrió como loco- y Naruto me buscó para cerrarme un ojo… no me lo podía creer…)

_**(Dahia & Naruto:)**_

_**Time is waiting**_

_**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating**_

_(Ero-Dahia: Pobre Hinata ;D. Los dos bailarines caminaron rápidamente al centro del escenario y ahí, Dahia se agachó para tomarle la pierna a Naruto, quien tomó el costado de Dahia y le sacó su playerita… dejando sin aliento al monstruo de la cama por ese top negro que cubría solo lo que tenía que cubrir.)_

_**Grab a boy, grab a girl**_

_**Time is waiting**_

_**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**_

_**No hesitating**_

_**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**_

_(Ero-Dahia: y regresaron los movimientos sexies de esos dos. __Se escucharon chiflidos y demás cosas que se gritan cuando se está emocionado.)_

_**(Dahia, Naruto & Sai:**_

_**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**_

_**Dahia, uh**_

_**You gotta get in line, hop**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**_

_**Dahia, uh**_

_**You gotta get in line, hop**_

_**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**_

_**Sai:**_

_**Breakdown**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)**_

_**Yeah, uh huh**_

(Regresando a mi realidad, encontré que ambos estaban demasiado pegaditos. Hasta eso se veían tan bien y, como ya estábamos al final de la canción, ella le jaló del hombro fuertemente, haciendo que se agachara a su altura.)

_**(Tick tock tick tock tick tock)**_

_**I only got 4 minutes**_

_**To save the world**_

(Para el final, sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que pensé que se iban a besar)

La verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo que en mi ser se presentó. Sentía que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho y mis labios aún tenían presente el calor de ese adonis rubio –que ahora era moreno- me dejó. No fui tan consciente de los aplausos que se escucharon por todo el recinto ni de lo que ocurría en el escenario. ¡no me culpen! Estaba aún fuera de mí por la cálida sensación que invadió mi cuerpo gracias al beso robado de mi Naruto…

_**°°°Dahia'S Pov°°°**_

Cuando Naruto me comentó que se quitaría ciertas ganas de hacer "algo", jamás me imaginé que sería un beso. ¡Beso a Hinata! De lo poco que pude ver por las luces, encontré que él tenía una gran sonrisota y ella un semidesmayo.

-¿Y bien?- Me comentó Naruto alegre.

-Travieso picarón. No me lo esperaba-

-Oh vamos pequeña saltamontes, lo que te falta por observar-

Naruto besó mi mano y se alejó de mí. Giré para ver a mi monstruo y ver su reac…

-¡Ya lo aceptamos! Es nuestro monstruo de la cama- Mi innner como siempre, salió de la nada.

-Si no fuera que tú eres yo, te daría un zape por la interrupción. Pero eso sí, ya es todo nuestro monstruo.- Le comenté a mi gran Inner y sonriendo busqué a mi Tilo, el cual tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba. Él pensó lo mismo y esta vez, en silencio nos juramos que protegeríamos a ese rubio del mal para que fuera feliz.

Y como la función debe de continuar, hice la petición de que colocaran nuestro siguiente escenario, mientras que mi amigo ruidoso generaba otra parte de su extraño plan… ¿acaso le robaría otro beso a la pobre Hinata?

**_Hinata's POV_**

-¿Dónde quedaron esos aplausos tan emotivos?- Sai, el cual estaba aún en la orilla del escenario, observaba como Naruto se separó de Dahia para saltar hacia las butacas y buscar a alguien. ¿Por qué estaba mirándonos con cierto rubor en su rostro? La verdad no pude dejar de verle. El disfrutarle con el cabello negro, sus cejas del mismo color pero con unos ojos azules tan brillantes, me hizo perderme de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-Hinata, te llaman- El Uchiha golpeó levemente mi hombro. Cuando le miré, me sorprendió el verle una micro sonrisa en ese rostro serio. –Y no creo que quieras hacerle esperar-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Mueve tu trasero Hinata!- Sakura me despertó del shock en el que me encontraba. Me levanté como bólido ante la gran amenaza y aguantando todos los chiflidos y miradas asesinas de todas las chicas, salí hacia el pasillo del lado derecho. Naruto corrió a mi lado y tomo mi mano. –Vamos mi preciosa, que nos esperan- me comentó con su gran sonrisa.

Y yo, como debió de ser, me dejé llevar.

-¿Saben? Hay veces donde uno se pierde en el camino de la vida sin desearlo y yo puedo decirles que lo he comprobado personalmente…- Kakashi salió al escenario, colocándose en el lugar donde estaba Sai y gracias a ese comentario, todos rieron fuertemente. Para ese momento, ya se encontraban algunos muebles esparcidos por el escenario, agregando que se colocaron dos grandes paneles con huecos gran des en su centro que dividían el espacio en tres partes. En el extremo derecho se encontraba Dahia, en el centro Kakashi-sensei y en el izquierdo, acomodados en la orilla de una cama, estábamos Naruto y yo. ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta ahí? ^^ La verdad ni idea. Él tomaba mi mano y yo la suya… mis nervios a mil por hora y ni se digan mis ganas de salir corriendo por la pena naciente en todo mí ser. –Sin embargo, existen momentos en los cuales no hay nada peor que dejarse llevar y caer en lo que muchos llaman "la tortura". ¿Un movimiento de cadera puede más que el amor? Eso tenemos que…- se apagaron las luces y, poniendo mis nervios de punta, Naruto colocó sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazó fuertemente. -…comprobarlo-

Y la música comenzó. ¡OMG! ¡Era la tortura de Shakira! Estoy impresionada ya que… ¡NARUTO CANTARÍA EN ESPAÑOL DE NUEVO! Y a mi lado. ¡Dios! Estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada que sentí gran placer, causando que mis nervios desaparecieran misteriosamente. Yo al lado de mi amado, llenándome de su aroma masculino y de su gran presencia. Él me abrazó fuertemente y ante su, "gracias por estar a mi lado", comenzó a cantar con ese tonito alemán que me derretía por dentro…

_**Naruto: **_

_**Ay payita mía **_

_**Guárdate la poesía**_

_**Guárdate la alegría pa'ti**_

(Y Dahia, del otro lado, comenzó a bailar como ella sabe. La danza le era tan fácil y lo demostró con todos los chiflidos que se ganaba de los hombres presentes. Supuse que Tilo estaba hecho una furia)

_**Dahia:**_

_**No pido que todos los días sean de sol**_

_**No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta**_

_**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón**_

_**Si lloras con los ojos secos**_

_**Y hablando de ella**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Me duele tanto**_

(¿Qué le dolía? ¡No dejó de abrazarme!)

_**Dahia:**_

_**Que te fueras sin decir a donde**_

_**Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo**_

(De la nada se separó de mí y se asomó por la pequeña ventana del panel. Ahí sonreí ante su "te quiero pero no te quiero" hacia mi amiga. Se alejó de mí pero nunca soltó mi mano)

_**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre**_

_**Y no de excusas vivo yo.**_

(Ella, de la misma manera, se asomó y con ello Naruto regresó a mi lado. Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó bailado, simulando un simple ensayo de baile)

_**Naruto:**_

_**Solo de errores se aprende**_

(Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y cantando, se dirigió a mi oído)

_**Y hoy sé que tuyo es mi corazón**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**mejor te guardas todo eso**_

_**A otro perro con ese hueso**_

_**Y nos decimos adiós**_

_**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal**_

_**No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras**_

_**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal**_

_**Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Ay amor me duele tanto**_

(SI no hubiera sido suficiente el know out dado por su susurro, besó mi mejilla suavemente y recargó inmediatamente su barbilla en mi hombro derecho. Lo que nadie sabía, es que me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda. ¿Quejarme? Nunca, estaba en la gloria…)

_**Me duele tanto**_

_**Que no creas más en mis promesas**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Ay amor**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Es una tortura perderte**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Perderte**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo**_

_**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**_

(Continuamos de esa manera hasta que se levantaban lentamente los paneles. Naruto me separó un poco de su lado y, mirando como bailaba Dahia, puso una cara tal, que dio a entender que se sentía entre la espada y la pared. (Dahia: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Athenea, amo tu mexicanismo extremo :D), sin embargo, no me soltó)

_**Dahia:**_

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre**_

_**Y no de excusas vivo yo.**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Solo de errores se aprende**_

_**Y hoy sé que tuyo es mi corazón**_

(Y de nuevo, dejándome sin aliento, me robó otro beso. Sin embargo este duró un poco más y ahora si pude responder. Cuando nos separamos, ambos teníamos un rubor –estoy segura que el ardor de mis mejillas era causa de eso- y Dahia nos veía divertida.)

_**Dahia:**_

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso**_

(Fingió asco ante nuestro beso y se alejó de nosotros. Naruto como reacción se separó de mí y fue tras ella.)

_**A otro perro con ese hueso**_

_**Y nos decimos adiós**_

(Como la insistencia de Naruto fue demasiada, ella le empujó haciendo que el cayera al suelo)

_**Naruto:**_

_**No te bajes, no te bajes**_

_**Oye negrita mira, no te rajes**_

_**De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor**_

(Se arrodilló y fue tras ella, sin embargo me miro y me cerró un ojo nuevamente. ¿Acaso quería que me desmayara en pleno escenario?)_  
_

_**Déjame el sábado a mí que es mejor**_

_**Oye mi negra no me castigues más**_

_**Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz**_

_**Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido**_

_**Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido**_

_**Yo sé que no he sido un santo**_

_**y es que no estoy hecho de cartón**_

_**Dahia:**_

(Se detuvo de la nada y extendiendo su mano derecha, le indicó al rubio que parara. Se agachó a su altura y le volvió a empujar, esta vez, hacia donde estaba yo.)

_**No solo de pan vive el hombre**_

_**Y no de excusas vivo yo.**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**Solo de errores se aprende**_

_**Y hoy sé que tuyo es mi corazón**_

(Se levantó con pesadez y regresó a mi lado)

_**Dahia:**_

_**Ay ay ay,**_

_**Ay ay ay,**_

(Naruto me abrazó nuevamente –he de aclarar que yo no me moví de mi posición tan cómoda en la orilla de esa cama- y de la nada salió Tilo. Caminó lentamente hacia su prometida)

_**Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti**_

_**Fue una tortura perderte**_

_**Me duele tanto que sea así**_

(Tilo tomó de la cintura a Dahia y ella, señalando a Naruto, generó que él acurrucara su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro derecho)

_**Sigue llorando perdón**_

_**Yo... yo no voy**_

_**A llorar por ti...**_

(Terminó Dahia con un beso a Tilo… y Naruto terminó besando mi cuello…)

Un sinfín de chiflidos y demás cosas se escucharon por todo el auditorio. Pues sí, quedé deleitada. Los aplausos se escucharon y mi vida mejoró en el preciso momento en que, de la nada, Naruto se separó de mí, me sonrió bajo un "espero que te guste y gracias por todo" y corrió hacia una de las orillas del escenario para tomar una guitarra. Hasta eso Tilo se acercó y le ayudó mientras el staff quitó todos los muebles del escenario.

-Preciosa, tenemos un lugar asignado para el final del día de hoy, ¿me acompañas?- Dahia tomó uno de mis hombros con cuidado y sonriéndome, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le seguí por inercia. La mera verdad, estaba tan perdida que podían hacer lo que fuera conmigo y yo ni en cuenta. No sentamos en la tercera fila exactamente en el centro. Para esto, Silvie, Kiba, Lee y Sasuke subieron al escenario. En menos de dos minutos todos estaban listos con sus respectivos instrumentos y a punto de tocar…

**^^° Silvie's POV °^^**

¡Dios! Jamás lo había visto así… Naru-chan estaba irreconocible. Ayer hablamos por teléfono después del desmayo de Hinata y le comenté lo importante que era confesarle todo a mi amiga hoy, pero jamás me imaginé que se atreviera a tanto y sobre todo, a que accediera a cantar esa canción. Emo-kun-mandilóny yo quedamos sin habla cuando vimos esa mirada tan segura, tan decidida esta tarde. Y puedo confesarlo: tanto fue mi gusto que, cuando prendieron las luces del escenario, me acerqué a él dejando mi lugar asignado y le ofrecí mi guitarra para que lograra sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-¿Silvie?- Asombrado por lo que había hecho ya que nadie toca a mí "bebé"- Pero Silvie… esto…

-Vamos hombre, que no se te ofrecerá de nuevo…- Sonreí y me acerqué a su oído. –Pero eso sí, debes de cantarle a ella con el corazón, ¿has entendido?... ^^ así valdrá la pena habértela prestado-

Con una sonrisa franca la aceptó y poniéndosela se acomodó en el banco que Emo-kun le acercó… y como arte de magia (interpretado perfectamente el movimiento de luces provocado por esa hermana mía) la luz se enfocó principalmente en el rubio… yo tomé su guitarra y fui a mi lugar.

**_Hinata's POV_**

-Pues bien… esta es canción de despedida de este día– Naruto mencionó con su acento tan alemán, ganándose un sinfín de gritos por todas las muchachas locas. Se acomodó en el banco que colocaron en el centro. -¡Hey! Yo, Okay, ich…-

-¡Sigue cantando guapo!- El grito de una chica nos hizo reír demasiado por el tremendo rubor que tuvo mi rubio. La verdad yo quería protestar, pero eso era realmente verdadero. Como todos reíamos, él se echó a reír fuertemente también. - Hahahahaha! Momment mal! Ich… Yo… bueno… -suspiró profundamente y se colorearon sus mejillas con un pequeño rubor, nuevamente -esta canción quiero dedicar a la persona que está conmigo siempre… le agradezco todo y… danke sehr, meine Liebe!-

Ante esas palabras se acomodó nuevamente y empezó a tocar la guitarra, pero le salió un movimiento erróneo y salió un chillido molesto –Ooeeppss… lo siento pero estoy probando- haciendo que todos riéramos. -Bueno… ahora sí…-

Y empezó con la melodía que reconocí inmediatamente: "You and Me" de Lifehouse. Sus manos se movieron suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y antes de empezar a cantar, tomó aire y agachando la cabeza comenzó…

_**What day is it?**_

_**And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_**I can't keep up**_

_**and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**__**  
**_

Aún con sus ojos cerrados alzó la cabeza y mientras continuaba, abrió lentamente los ojos y entraron a tocar Kiba y Lee.

_**'Cause it's you and me**_

_**and all of the people with nothing to do**_

Y con la cabeza en alto y mostrándonos nuevamente sus bellos ojos, ubicó su mirada en el vacío…

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**and it's you and me**_

_**and all other people**_

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y con un entusiasmo que jamás creí ver, cantó de una manera que nunca escuché de él hasta estos momentos.

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Se enderezo nuevamente y con la Mirada azulada a la vista continuó. Sasuke y Silvie fueron los últimos.

_**One of the things**_

_**that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

Y veo que principió a mover su cabeza, acorde con la música y como si buscara a algo… o a alguien.

_**'Cause it's you and me**_

_**and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do**_

_**nothing to prove**_

_**and it's you and me**_

_**And all other people**_

Y haciendo que mi corazón saltara de emoción, sus ojos se clavaron en mí…

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Sin perder contacto, siento como su rostro me regala una pequeña sonrisa, generando tanto sentimientos en mi… ¡en verdad cómo lo amo! Ahora sería yo la que le robaría un beso. Él lleva dos y no me puedo quedar atrás.

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

Su Mirada, ¡Dios! Esta era tan diferente a las otras, demostrando tanta pasión… tanto amor.

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**everything she does is right**_

Rompió nuestro contacto visual para ver nuevamente su guitarra…

_**'Cause it's you and me**_

_**and all of the people**_

_**with nothing to do**_

_**nothing to lose**_

¡Mírame! Necesito que lo hagas… por favor, regrésame la vista de esos zafiros… te amo y los necesito, ¡mírame por favor!

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

Como si él hubiera escuchado mis súplicas, volvieron a juntarse nuestras miradas… haciéndome desfallecer de tanta felicidad

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me**_

_**and all other people**_

_**with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

¡Me sonrió! Diré que estoy loca pero sé que me mira sólo a mí, y sí, soy egoísta y en estos momentos quiero pensar que soy yo… que sólo estamos él y yo.

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**and I don't know why,**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Se puso serio y… cerrando los ojos se agachó de nuevo para después captar sus movimientos de sus manos en esa maravillosa guitarra

_**What day is it?**_

_**And in what month?**_

Cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

Y al terminar alzó la vista y… supongo que encontró nuestras expresiones de asombro.

¡Maravilloso! ¡En verdad que canta como un ángel! Lo escuchamos todos en el audimax, pero esta vez me he quedado sin palabras, y no sólo yo: con ver la cara de Sasuke y Silvie de asombro fue más que suficiente. Su canción en verdad demostraba tanto amor, ese sentimiento que él sentía me lo transmitió con cada palabra… con cada sonido de esa guitarra.

Nadie dijo nada como en un minuto, hasta que el propio Naruto se puso rojo como tomate y diciéndonos "¿acaso no gustarles?" reaccionamos y aplaudimos hasta cansarnos.

**°^ Jiraiya's POV ^°**

Tsunade me miró con el mismo asombro que yo tenía. Decir que jamás había visto a mi nieto con esa cara de idiota enamorado era tan cierto como mi gran perversidad y mis canas. ¡Naruto enamorado de la hija de Hiashi! Por Dios santísimo. La vida da muchas sorpresas y la que me he llevado yo ha sido suficiente para planear lo mejor para su encuentro del sábado.

-¿Estamos viendo al Naruto que conocemos? ¿O es otro?- Tsunade me comentó en voz baja, atónita ante la reacción que tuvo. Primero esos besos robados a mi futura nieta, y ahora esa canción dedicada exclusivamente a ella.

-Creo que si…-

-Pervertido, esto no pu…-

-Ni lo digas, vieja-

Wow. Me quedé como idiota mirando el vacío. Apagaron las luces y todos comenzaron a abandonar el recinto… yo no pude por lo que mo amada rubia generó.

-¡¿Cómo que vieja?- Tsunade, reaccionando a mi comentario inocente y sin intención, me soltó tremendo golpe, haciendo reír a Shizune. -¡Vuelves a decirme vieja y te daré una excelente razón para que lo menciones!-

-Mama, déjale… ¿Qué no ves que está tan distraído que no se dio cuenta?- Shizune salió a mi auxilio.

-Hey, no tien…-

Tuve que detener cualquier palabra por el tremendo mareo que tuve. Sentí que toda la habitación giraba precipitadamente, primero del lado derecho, para cambiar su dirección.

-¡Jiraiya!- Fue lo que pude escuchar antes de perder todo el conocimiento, nuevamente…

Levemente sentí como la luz comenzó a lastimarme. Intenté abrir los ojos pero me fue imposible. El dolor de cabeza era realmente insoportable y más por las tremendas agruras que me invadieron. Lo único que me reconfortó fueron las caricias tan suaves que tenía en mi mano. –Jiraiya…-

-Tsu…- otro punto en contra, mi debilidad. No pude completar el nombre de ella, aunque podía percibir mejor mis alrededores.

-Tranquilo hombre, todo está bien- abrí mis ojos levemente después de algunos momentos y me encontré con Tsunade y Shizune, las cuales tenían una gran palidez. ¿Todo estaba bien? Pues sus expresiones no denotaban nada de eso. Y lo peor vendría con Naruto. Me odie por ser el responsable de arruinar su posible declaración.

-Y no te preocupes por Naruto- continuó Shizune, adivinando mis pensamientos. –No le hemos dicho nada. Dahia y Tilo se lo han llevado a "festejar" después de que les comentamos de tu desmayo. Me explicaron que lo dejarían con los chicos y vendrían corriendo a verte-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la enfermería de la universidad.- Me comentó Tsunade ayudándome a sentarme. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio y miró a su hija. –Preciosa, ¿puedo quedarme un momento a solas con este pervertido?-

-Claro, mientras veré si ya llegaron esos dos prometidos- y nos dejó solos.

Acariciaba suavemente mi mano y yo respondí el acto. -Jiraiya, esta vez no me escondas nada. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Los minutos habían pasado lentamente y noté como ella intentaba preguntarme algo. Su rostro denotaba preocupación y hasta que se animó, me miró con un dolor que me caló hasta los huesos. Ella fue una gran amiga y mi único amor. Es cierto que adoré y quise mucho a mi esposa hasta el último día que estuvimos juntos y fui tan feliz a su lado, sin embargo nunca pude olvidar a Tsunade. Y verla tan preocupada por mí, me hizo sentirme el peor de todos los hombres.

-…- No quise contestarle. Desgraciadamente busqué toda posibilidad de guardar el secreto, no obstante era ya insostenible. Estos desmayos estaban saliéndose de control y ella lo sabía. Como doctora, no podía esconderle nada.

-No me hagas esto, por favor. Sabes que me preocupas mucho y puedo ayudarte. Déjame entrar Jiraiya, no estás solo-

-Tsunade…-

-Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, después de perder a tus seres queridos, pero quiero ser parte de ti… no debes de poner esas barreras enfrente de mi- Tomó mis manos fuertemente y agachó la mirada. –Te necesito tanto y lamento haber sido tan agresiva y… y…- sin más, cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas. ¡Dios! No quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa. –Perdóname-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Tsunade. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero que pienses así.- Logré tomar su rostro y quitarle unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Crees que voy a perdonarte algo cuando me has hecho tan feliz? Me has hecho padre de sangre con nuestra hija Shizune, me regresaste las ganas de vivir después de perder a Minato y ahora me recibes con los brazos abiertos junto con Naruto. Te amo mujer, así que no digas esas cosas. Y ante todo esto, tengo que aclarar algo- besé su mejilla y recibí de regalo una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban. –Soy yo el que debe de pedirte una gran disculpa-

-No es cierto-

-¿A no? Te he hecho sufrir sin que lo merezcas-

-No es una molestia amarte ni mucho menos cuidarte. Para eso estoy aquí. Lo que tienes podemos enfrentarlo juntos, como siempre lo hacemos-

- Tsunade, esta vez no puedo atarte a cuidarme, ya que…- suspiré resignado y completamente frustrado. Ahora que tenía mi vida completa, terminaría sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. -…lo que padezco no tiene cura-

-¿Qué?- Se separó de mí y sus ojos demostraron miedo. –Me estás asustando Jiraiya-

Me armé de valor. Ahora más que nunca tenía que disfrutar a mis seres queridos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y esperaba fervientemente que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre los tuviera en mi mente como en mi corazón. -Tsunade, hace seis meses me diagnosticaron mal de Alzheimer. Según los estudios, tengo ya casi dos años con él y, si todo sale bien con el nuevo tratamiento que me han recetado, no avanzará tan rápido como lo ha estado haciendo… los desmayos los provoca la medicina. Y estos pueden desaparecer cuando me acople a ella-

El silencio permaneció entre nosotros y en el momento en que yo me sentí desfallecer ante mi revelación, ella me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y no pude más, me desahogue con ella. –No estás solo y de ahora en adelante, lo enfrentaremos juntos. Te lo prometo-

-Gracias Tsunade- la aferré a mí como si mi ida dependiera de ello (que era tan cierto) y me dejé consentir. A los veinte minutos llegaron Dahia y Tilo junto con Silvie y Shizune.

Como ya era de esperarse, Tsunade tomó cartas en el asunto y me ayudó a confesarles mi enfermedad. Ellos me abrazaron y ofreciéndome su apoyo y ayuda, planeamos de qué manera se lo diríamos a Naruto. De todo esto, él era el que más me preocupaba. No quería que pasara por otra pérdida y yo…

-Tranquilo, Ero-Sennin- Dahia me sonrió después de que Tilo le ayudara a secar sus lágrimas. –No estás solo ni mucho menos ese mocoso, te apoyaremos y resistiremos junto contigo-

Shizune me abrazó fuertemente, regalándome tanto cariño. Me hubiera encantado que supiera la verdad con respecto a mi paternidad. -Así es. Te queremos mucho y nunca más estarás solo… nunca.-

**_Hinata's POV_**

Todos estábamos completamente felices y contentos ante las ocurrencias de Naruto y Sasuke. No supimos con completa exactitud el momento en que comenzó su discusión, sin embargo no paraban. Uno le contestaba y el otro respondía con tanta agilidad que nos sorprendió. Desgraciadamente estuve a punto de robarle un beso a Naruto, aprovechando su pena por el cambio de look –echándole la culpa a Dahia por ese tinte que no se quitó a la primera lavada- y acercamiento, y apareció el moreno con una cara de pocos amigos. Le comentó algo en ese idioma extraño y de ahí no pararon.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- Tenten me comentó ante mi "¿ya pueden dejar de pelear?". Sakura, que se encontraba a su lado, me tomó del hombro y sonrió también.

-Supongo que esos dos no van a dejar de pelear hasta nuevo aviso, así que tomemos aire y planeemos nuestro baile de mañana.- Sakura complementó lo que Temari iba a decir.

-Si- la rubia nos miró sonriente. –Aunque algo tengo que decirles a ustedes dos- señalándonos a Sakura y a mí. –Si dicen que mi novio es problemático… ¡el de ustedes le ganan!-

-¿Me estás diciendo que Sasuke es un problema?- la pelirrosa se echó una gran carcajada. –No solo eso, Temari querida. Se nota que estás atrasada de noticias. Mi Uchiha es por demás egocéntrico, presumido, pedante y súper orgulloso…- suspiró resignada, caminando hacia nuestro destino. –Y sin olvidar posesivo-

Tenten colocó sus manos en su cintura. -Claro Sakura, le has atado hasta por los huesos desde que comparten lecho…- la mencionada se ruborizó hasta los pies, haciéndonos reír levemente- aunque si hablamos de posesivos, no conoces a Neji. ¡Tiene celos hasta de la mosca que pasa por encima de mí!- Reímos y salimos al pequeño balcón del departamento de Tilo.

La plática estuvo amena y sobretodo muy llamativa. Seríamos uno de los grupos finales mañana y ante la novedad de nuestros trajes, planeamos cómo atraer la atención de nuestros chicos… YO veía de reojo a Naruto y, como 10 minutos después de que me fui con las chicas, en una de esas "pausas" que tuvo Naruto con Sasuke, mi rubio recibió una llamada. Al principio me preocupé por su seriedad. Sin embargo gritó de felicidad, aventó a un extrañado Sasuke y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-¡SORRY, MY DEARS! We need to go!- Comentó fuertemente como siempre, y de la nada tomó mi mano, me jaló hacia su posición para, en un solo movimiento, me cargara como un costal de patatas. –Ciao!- y "salimos" corriendo del lugar.

-¡HEY!- comenté molesta. Esa era una de las posiciones más incómodas que podía tener. Y lo peor es que mi retaguardia la tenía por delante… ¡No podía ver hacia dónde íbamos!

-No pasa nada- me dijo lo más tranquilo posible. –Tengo que aprovecharte, ya que si no, ese pervertido va a venir por mí y no podré decirte nada de nada-

-¿Decirme qué?- pregunté cruzando los brazos y con voz fingidamente molesta.

-Digamos que… una breve explicación del porqué hice lo que hice en el escenario. No he podido ya que el tonto de Emo-kun no se separaba de mí… ¡parecía Sai en primavera!- ¡Dios! Reí como loca al imaginar a Sai como un burro en primavera… ¡qué ocurrencias de Naruto!

-¡Hemos llegado!- Caminamos… corrección, él caminó por un extraño pasaje cercano al edificio de Tilo y me bajó con delicadeza. Hasta eso no debo de quejarme ya que me trató con mucho cuidado.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunté antes de ver mi alrededor. Quise continuar mi cuestionario del porqué y el cómo pudo raptarme, pero esas ganas murieron gracias a que, dejándome sin habla, encontré que estábamos debajo de un gran árbol iluminado con velas aromáticas en las faldas (Dahia: ¿Así se dice? ¿Faldas del árbol? Es donde inician las raíces y tronco) y luces de colores en sus ramas –del estilo que se utilizan para navidad-, agregando un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos a los pies del árbol que albergaba una canasta tejida y una botella de vino tinto. -¿Naruto?- no pude más y le miré atontada, sorprendida y con un latir de corazón excesivamente rápido.

-¿Si?- Me miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo… este… etto… ah…- Estaba realmente atontada. Él aún tenía ese tono de color castaño gracias al deslave que tuvo, dándole un toque tan sexy y juvenil, agregando su sonrisa tan cautivadora que se acercaba lentamente a mi… ¡FUERA CONTROL! Tenía enfrente y a unos centímetros al hombre que se ganó mi corazón rápidamente… ¡LO AMABA! –Yo…-

-Sch…- tomó suavemente mi cintura y acercándome a él, pude notar la diferencia de tamaños y su fuerza masculina. Después me envolvió mis hombros con sus fuertes brazos y me miró con tanto amor, que me desarmó por completo. –No digas nada… aún-

Y acercó su rostro al mío, mezclando su aliento con el mío y si, no pude ni quise decir nada en el preciso momento en que sus labios rozaron los míos, lentamente, para después de unos segundos de separación, generar una danza que anhelaba mi corazón. Yo coloqué primeramente mis manos en sus mejillas para pasarlas alrededor de su cuello, dejándome llevar por ese beso tan dulce y tierno, lleno de esperanzas y símbolo de que mi cariño estaba siendo correspondido…

**-:-Sasuke's POV-:-**

Lastimosamente mis planes no pueden salir bien gracias a mi molesta novia. Estuve molestando a Naruto solamente para hacer tiempo a sus planes perversos –los cuales estaban más que terminados gracias a la Culo-porno y una amiga suya-, destruyendo nuevamente mi orgullo por tener que darle algunos consejos… ¡YO DANDOLE CONSEJOS A ESE IDIOTA! Estoy que no me lo creo… y resultó que, cuando les vi salir, tomé mi móvil y estuve sigilosamente detrás de él.

Lo que jamás esperé fue que Sakura, junto con la comitiva curiosa, me siguieran hasta el jardín.

-Sasuke, ¿tomaste las fotos suficientes? ¡Están demostrado el poder de su juventud!- Lee habló lo más bajo que pudo, obviamente no lo logró, por lo que mi flor letal de cerezo le acomodó un zape monumental. Espero que deje de escupir pasto antes del espectáculo de mañana.

-…- Obviamente, sin comentarios.

-¡Cállate Lee!- Tenten, todo lo contrario, si pudo hablar en voz baja. -¿Acaso quieres romper su momento?-

-Todos son tan problema… ¡Awa!- Shikamaru continuó, pero Temari le puso un pellizco que paró cualquier palabra de más.

Rodé los ojos completamente molesto y continué con la muestra de que ese idiota por fin demostró que no es digno novio de Sai. Obtuve tres fotos más y, cuando esos dos se separaron para acomodarse muy juntitos en ese mantel, di por terminada la misión, auto puesta a mi pesar, que me propuso Jiraiya.

-Vámonos, metiches- comenté con seriedad, a lo que todos me miraron incrédulos.

-Pero mira quien lo dice- Neji, el cual había mantenido silencio, me comentó irónicamente, como nunca. –Pero si tú fuiste el que estuvo en primera fila corriendo como niña chismosa para captar las mejores escenas-

¡Maldito Neji! Todos sonrieron ante el comentario y sentí un pequeño calor en mis mejillas. Sakura fue la única que no se rió, abrazándome completamente. Por lo menos no me causó otra molestia… ¡YO NO ERA NI UN CHISMOSO! Mi orgullo no me permite eso…

_Inner Sasuke: Si, claro, cómo no. te dije que el ser novio de Sakura sería peligroso… eres casi igual a ella. La curiosidad te estaba matando y no resististe hasta llegar aquí y tomar más de 50 diferentes ángulos de ese beso de película… ¡CHISMOSO UCHIHA!_

¡HN! Sin comentarios.

-Vamos Neji, ¿es malo ser un buen amigo?- Comentó mi novia en apoyo. Hasta que le da a una… correspondí el abrazo como agradecimiento y con ello, caminamos en dirección hacia el departamento de Tilo. Aunque tuve que detenerme al ver como Sai seguía ahí como idiota. –Espera, Sakura-

-¿Qué pasa?-

Miré en dirección de ese tarado pintor -Ese tonto aún sigue ahí- Fuimos por él mientras que los demás desaparecieron, el cual no solo había tomado fotos, sino que sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujarles. -¿Qué demonios haces, Sai?- Sakura se escuchó realmente molesta.

-Guardando esto para la prosperidad. Todos me lo van a agradecer-

-Vámonos- comenté molesto. Una cosa era el guardar algunas imágenes para ese pervertido del mal, pero otra muy diferente arruinar el momento de mi amigo. No tuvo de otra Sai, así que guardó sus pinturas en su micro mochila (que no es nada personal, pero era muy rosado hasta para el gusto de Sakura y eso es mucho), y se levantó con esa sonrisa tan falsa.

-De acuerdo, Emo-kun y marimacha-san- Se levantó y si no hubiera sido por la carcajada de Naruto y el sonrojo de Hinata, estaría en el suelo con un gran golpe que deseaba proporcionarle a ese rostro de mierda. -¡Ah! Ya era hora de que esos dos salieran…-

-Sí, yo digo lo mismo- Supuse que mi Sakura… este, que Sakura (yo diciendo Mi… ¡QUE DIOS ME AYUDASE! Si Itachi o Misuri se enteran, seré la burla de toda la familia) estaba igual de molesta.

-Sólo espero que Hinata no se desilusione del pequeño paquete de Naruto cuando esos dos tengan sexo-

No pude más. Le solté un golpe que le dejó noqueado por algunos segundos. Y lo mejor fue que Sakura, después de mi sutil y suave venganza, pensó lo mismo que yo con la diferencia que ella dirigió una de sus rodillas en la parte media del cuerpo apestoso de ese clon mal hecho. Lo noqueó por completo -¡El que lo tiene pequeño eres tú, shannaro!-

Lo acepto, no me importa que se burlen de mí. Esa pelirrosa molesta era MI pelirrosa…

Le tomé del hombro, le robé un beso como agradecimiento y de la mano dejamos a Sai tirado adolorido mientras que nosotros regresábamos con los demás. Eso sí, le mandé todas las fotos a Jiraiya para que se sintiera feliz como yo. Naruto merecía ser feliz y ahora podía serlo con Hinata.

Antes, como un amigo más de Naruto lo deseé, sobre todo cuando conocí su pasado y su sufrimiento. Pero hoy, como su "actual" hermano y mejor amigo, buscaría lo mejor para él sin descanso, ya que Naruto Uzumaki y su felicidad, son muy importantes para mí.

Nadie puede entender nuestra amistad y no me importa por el simple hecho de que Naruto no es solo un amigo para mí. Cuando le conocí en esa carrera de motos hace ya 4 años, pensé que era un idiota más dentro de ese grupito de rebeldes intolerantes e intenté ganarle solamente para demostrarme que siempre era el mejor en todo, inclusive ante la incredulidad de mi padre y de mi hermano Itachi. Admito que me equivoqué, ya que resultó ser el único amigo sincero que he podido tener.

¿Por qué un chico hiperactivo y demasiado idiota se interesaría en sacar del hoyo a un pedante y orgulloso Uchiha? Ni yo mismo obtuve la respuesta en ese tiempo. Sin dudarlo y ante mi propia necedad, Naruto me sacó de esa soledad en la que estaba perdido. Él entendió el sufrimiento que tenía metido hasta los huesos y en estos quería pagarle cada lucha que él tuvo por mi necedad y cada golpe que recibió por mi culpa. ¿Golpes? Sí, tanto físicos como morales. Jamás olvidaré cuando ambos caímos en el hospital por la tremenda golpiza que nos dieron esos de Taka ni mucho menos la respuesta que medió ante mi duda del porqué me había salvado recibiendo todos esos golpes cuando él ni siquiera tenía que ver con ellos, el pobre, como pago de mi "deuda" y cambio de lugares, tuvo cuatro costillas rotas y un sinfín de golpes que le mantuvieron inmovilizado tres semanas completas, mientras yo apenas una luxación de hombro y un labio roto.

"_Eres el único lazo externo a Jiraiya que he conocido… es cierto que soy huérfano y no sé qué es tener padre o madre, pero en este tiempo te he estimado como mi verdadero y único hermano…"_

Era hora de que él encontrara su felicidad, así que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño y de eso, como el Uchiha que soy, me encargaré con mis propias manos...

-Sasuke-kun, ¿ya se las mandaste a Jiraiya-san?- Sakura me sonrió tan feliz, que agradecí el haber la conocido.

-Hn…- mostré mi móvil con el mensaje recién enviado. Ella tomó el aparato con felicidad y viendo las tomas que hice, sonrió más. –Estoy segura que si te dedicaras a la fotografía, serías un éxito-

-¿En verdad?

-Si- se separó de mí y entrecerrando sus ojos, continuó seria. –Pero no te lo creas mucho. Ya tengo demasiado con tu "ego-señor-todo-poderoso"-

Y con su puchero, me hizo reír fuertemente. ¿De dónde sacaba tantas cosas como esas? –No, no lo haré- cuando calmé mi risa, ella me abrazó fuertemente y me besó.

**Continuará…**


	29. Era el nieto de Jiraiya

¿Destino quizás?

El destino es incierto, completamente cierto, sin embargo el tenerte a mi lado no es coincidencia, sólo era inevitable...

* * *

_**Hola hermanito/as del fic!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Les deseo lo mejor del mundo.**_

_**¿Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo después del último capítulo, verdad? Lo lamento tanto pero ahora si he decidido sentarme cómodamente y darles la continuación que tengo tanto tiempo planeando. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y que aún deseen siguiendo esta historia que tanto me encanta.**_

_**Que tengan un excelente día y pues, nos estaremos viendo muy seguido aquí.**_

_**Los quiero mucho y gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo.**_

_**Bis bald XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Era el nieto de Jiraiya**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Era después de tanto tiempo viernes y todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad. Simplemente perfecto…

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar anunciando que ya era hora de movernos y, aunque el sol matutino comenzó a darme en el rostro, realmente luchaba vehemente para no despertar. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Me sentía tan feliz! Estaba tan rica acomodada en el regazo de mi amado y no quería levantarme. El calor que emanaba mi ahora amado novio logró dormirme entre sus brazos aun estando acomodados debajo de ese árbol durante toda la noche. ¡Qué maravilla! Durante la luz de la luna nos la pasamos conociéndonos, hablando de cualquier cosa y disfrutándonos más antes de que el sueño nos ganara… pero eran ya las siete de la mañana y, aunque no quería irme, era más que necesario. Nos despertamos completamente gracias a que el móvil de mi Naruto sonó generando que él saltara del susto e intentara desesperadamente por apagar el ringtone que sonó estrepitosamente por todo el lugar. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante insulto a su abuelo? Y lo más insólito fue que ni se preocupó en cambiarlo, simplemente le colgó.

-La verdad no quiero irme- Comentó mi Naruto pesadamente antes de envolverme más en sus brazos y yo, la verdad, bien dejadita.

-Yo tampoco, pero si no lo hacemos, nos van a reclamar y no me gustaría eso…-

-A mí tampoco. Mejor nos adelantamos…- Naruto besó mi mejilla aprovechándose de nuestra posición y como no me quedé tranquila, giré mi cabeza y degusté nuevamente de ese sabor adictivo que de ahora en adelante sería solo mío.

Sin más nos levantamos y con cierta pesadez, regresamos a la residencia de estudiantes. Naruto me dejó gracias al Kyubi y, aunque le ofrecí que se quedara un rato para desayunar, me dijo que tenía que ir a su casa para ver a su abuelo y sobretodo preparar lo que usaría para el evento que hoy terminaba. Con una breve despedida, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y, dejando todas las cosas en el suelo, me coloqué enfrente del espejo de mi recámara analizando lo que había pasado en la noche anterior.

Era oficialmente la novia de Uzumaki Naruto y esa idea me agradaba demasiado. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que en este poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos me haya robado el corazón? ¡Era increíble! Sonreí y con ganas de no hacer nada más que compartir este sentimiento en mí ser al ser las 8:30 de la mañana, encendí mi ordenador y con una prisa jamás sentida, le marqué a mi familia gracias a Skype. Hace mucho que no les hablaba –es decir, tres días- y era más que necesario.

Gracias al cielo no tuve que esperar tanto para volverlos a oír… -¿Diga?- la voz de mi madre me hizo sonreír nuevamente. Agradecí que el cambio de horario no fuera demasiado ya que así podía comunicarme con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡Madre! Buenos días-

_-¡Oh mi niña adorada! ¿Cómo estás? Me tienes tan abandonada-_

-Lo siento mamita linda, es que he estado muy apurada con eso de la semana cultural y hasta ahorita tengo algo de chance de marcarte-

_-No te preocupes, mi Hinata… ¿y cómo te ha ido en tus bailes?-_ Después habló en voz baja, suponiendo que cubrió la bocina con su mano para evitar ser escuchada. _-¿Si te pusiste ese trajecito que me platicaste el otro día?-_

Escuche la voz de mi padre de fondo, al parecer aún no salía a la oficina. -¡SI! Y me apene muchísimo, pero todo salió bien…-

_-¿En verdad? ¡Quiero fotos!-_

-Las tendrás mamita adorada- Se las mandaría más tarde. Dahia quedó de dármelas en un UsB.

_-Más te vale chamaca esta-_ Comentó y ambas reímos juntas. -_Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, y a tu padre también. Te manda muchos saludos-_

-Yo a él y a Hanabi. ¿Y cómo han estado?-

_-Bien, con las travesuras de tu hermana al por mayor y tu padre nos dio la noticia ayer de que ha aumentado el poderío de su empresa y por esa razón viajará unos días al sur de España y puede ser que visite Alemania-_

-¡Oh por Dios, es una excelente noticia!- Estaba completamente feliz al escuchar eso. Mi padre había luchado por aumentar el poderío de su empresa y ahora lo logró. -¿Cuándo se va?-

_-El siguiente viernes, preciosa-_ comentó mi madre con voz seria. _–Y aunque se va dos semanas, lo voy a extrañar mucho-_

-No te preocupes, regresará pronto y verás que el tiempo se te va a pasar corriendo-

_-Eso sí, agregando que tengo las locuras de tu hermana que no me van a dejar descansar…-_ haciendo que ambas riéramos por lo obvio. Después de eso le comenté lo fantástico que nos estaba yendo a mí y a Neji, sorprendiéndola por los cambios que había adquirido mi primo con respecto a su noviazgo con Tenten. Ante ello, me pidió fotos exclusivas que con gusto le enviaría después… y bueno, lo importante que deseaba contarle se acercaba. Me preguntó por mi "amigo" alemán, y sabiendo lo que sentía por él, no quise alargar más la noticia. Supe que, lo que diría a continuación, haría que mi madre diera un rito en el cielo. La conozco tan bien que no dirá nada negativo… solo espero que le agrade tanto Naruto como a mi XD.

-Mami, tengo que confesarte algo muy importante que pasó ayer en la noche…-

_-¡QUEEEE PASO_!- Mi madre gritó fuertemente, supongo que alertó a mi padre y a mi hermana, ya que los dos se acercaron a ella preguntando por mí.

-¿Mamá?- pregunté al no escuchar más que gritos y peleas por parte de mi familia.

_-¿Qué TE PASO HINATA? ¡DIMELO INMEDIATAMENTE!-_ Mi padre gritó de tal manera, que tuve que separarme los audífonos rápidamente.

_-¡HIASHI! ¡Déjame hablar con ella!-_ Mi madre al parecer recuperó el poder del teléfono, no obstante a los segundos habló mi hermana. _–Hola Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¡Si no voy a matar a Neji-baka por no haberte cuidado!-_

_-¡BASTA!-_ La voz de mi madre les calmó. _–Si serán problemáticos… vamos a poner el teléfono en volumen alto y así escuchar lo que nos dice Hinata... –_ supongo que vio a mi padre autoritariamente, ya que él hizo un sonido gutural como diciendo "de acuerdo, tu ganas". _-…y no interrumpan-_

-Etto… yoo…- mis nervios crecieron considerablemente. Una cosa era confesarle a mi madre que tenía novio, a una muy distinta que mi padre y mi hermana lo escucharan. –Pues, yoooooooo-

_-Te estamos esperando Hinata_- mi padre podía sonar realmente aterrador hasta por teléfono.

-Yo, bueno…- suspiré para quitarme todo nervio existente en mi ser, al fin de cuentas ellos eran parte de mí y los amaba demasiado como para esconderles o negarles conocer esta maravillosa etapa de mi vida. -¿Se acuerdan que les comenté que había un chico alemán encantador en mi clase?-

_-¿El mismo que es demasiado ruidoso y se aprovecha de que sabes alemán, agregando que te… bueno, que te… gusta?-_ Comentó mi padre con ciertos celos paternales, siendo reprendido por ambas mujeres Hyuga a su lado.

-Ese mismo. Pues bien, yo… él… este, bueno… yo lo quiero mucho como ustedes saben y pues, él…-

_-¡YA SON NOVIOS!-_ Hanabi gritó de la nada, haciendo que saltara del susto, y sospecho que mis padres saltaron de la misma manera.

-Sí, ya lo somos. Me lo propuso ayer en la noche.-

_-¡OMG! ¡Hinata qué emoción!-_ Mi madre y Hanabi festejaron la noticia con gran alegría, dándome un sinfín de recomendaciones con respecto a nuestra relación y en si les comenté como se declaró con lujo de detalle, sin embargo mi padre habló rápidamente, guardando con ello nuestra felicidad.

_-¿Eres novia de un sujeto que no tengo ni siquiera el gusto de saber su nombre? No estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a permitir-_

_-¡Hiashi!- _

_-¡No seas malo papá!-_

Ni mi madre logró bajarle el coraje a mi padre, notado en su voz_. –No voy a de…-_

-Tienes razón papá- Interrumpí levemente su discusión. –Lamento no haberles dicho su nombre. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, papá y no es ningún desconocido, Neji lo conoce y se llevan muy bien. Prometo mandarles fotos esta misma tarde, no deben de preocuparse ya que es un buen chico. Admito que no conozco a su familia pero…-

_-¿Has… has dicho Uzumaki?-_ La voz de mi madre estaba un poco extraña.

-Así es.-

-_Oh-_ Y fue lo único que recibí de mis padres ya que todos guardamos silencio por alrededor de un minuto. Yo estaba muriéndome de nervios por lo que me diría, pero nada. Ante un "de acuerdo" de los dos, mi padre se disculpó ya que se le había hecho tarde y necesitaba urgentemente llegar a la oficina. Ante eso mi madre y mi hermana –que fue suspendida nuevamente por portarse mal en la escuela- nos quedamos platicando un rato más, sin embargo no volvimos a tocar el tema de Naruto. ¿Por qué mis padres cambiaron drásticamente…? Ya les preguntaré después.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto's POV**_

No y mil veces no. Estaba en el despacho de Ero-Sennin y estaba de nuevo con esa negativa hartarte. ¿Por qué no me dejaba ir con él a su cita con el doctor? ¡No lo permitiría! Por algo soy Naruto Uzumaki… su nieto. Llegué rápidamente a la mansión y con horror me enteré que mi abuelito "te-exigo-que-te-cuides" no durmió ya que se quedó toda la bendita noche en la oficina. ¿Me reclama por no cuidarme? ¡Ha! Y ahora estoy aquí, intentando convencer a este viejo de que visitemos el hospital antes de ir a nuestros respectivos compromisos.

-Ya te dije hijo, no es necesario. Además tienes tú la presentación de hoy y supongo que la problemática de Dahia te está esperando, agregando que tu noviecita ya no puede estar solita sin ti- Ero-Sennin me miró burlón con los brazos cruzados. –Picarón, te dijo que si…-

-Obvio Baka, pues quién crees que soy- Buen punto con respecto a no dejar solita a mi chica, pensé, sin embargo la familia es primero. –No me friegues con eso anciano, voy a ir contigo y punto…- Me acerqué nuevamente a él sin que pudiera decirme nada. Paré el pico como niño consentido e hice la voz chillona. –Y ni una sola palabra más, Abuelito adorado-

-No me friegues con melosidades, que te ves muy gay- Jiraiya me miró asqueado. ¡Logré bajarle las defensas! No hay nada que ese hombre odie más que mis "melosidades" cuando quiero salirme con la mía.

-Nada de gay, soy tu adorado, lindo y amado nieto- continué con la voz, logrando enchinarle sus cueros… ¡Qué divertido!

-Y como mi nieto, te estás pasando.- Me miró y negando continuó. Me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Sabes algo? Me da mucho gusto darme cuenta que ahora si estamos unidos-

-Si, a mi igual. Konoha es muy buena- Contesté con una sonrisa. ¡Era tan cierto!

-Es más que eso Naruto, te dije que cambiaría tu vida y para bien-

-¡Qué razón tenías!- Mi vida era un asco y creo que por ello, la de él también. Lo bueno fue que abrí los ojos a tiempo para darme cuenta que mi familia es lo más importante y no las estupideces que tenía como prioridades. Simplemente ya no era ese estúpido huérfano…

-Naruto, yo siempre tengo la razón… lástima que tu cerebrito no haya funcionado desde el principio… ¡Eres un idiota!-

El ambiente tranquilo y lleno de paz se destruyó en menos de cinco segundos. ¡Me llevaba la fregada! -¡Cómo rompes los buenos momentos Ero-Sennin!-

-Vamos, vamos…estoy jugando-

-¡Oh claro! Sólo eres un anciano pervertido que apenas puede con su vida sexual- Le miré con un rencor inexistente.

-¡Y tú un Patán de primera!- Me contrarrestó duramente.

-Ególatra-

-Niñetas-

-Mujeriego-

-Precoz-

-¡Basta ya, caray!- Tsunade entró a la oficina sólo para interrumpirnos. Ante eso me pregunté por qué estábamos peleando de nuevo. –¡No me frieguen desde estas horas! Dejen de pelear ya que traigo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y no quiero pagarla contigo Naruto-

-¿Conmigo? ¡¿Y ahora yo por qué?!- crucé los brazos indignado, sin embargo mi enojo pasó a sorpresa al ver como ella se acercó a mi abuelo y de la nada le besó en los labios. -¿Pueden explicarme que pasa?- Esa pregunta no podía dejarla guardada en mi mente… ¡Hasta que se le hizo al viejo!

-¿Acaso no es obvio idiota?- Mi abuelo, que traía una cara de idiota a medio morir, me habló burlón. –Tú no eres el único que logró sacarle un sí a su amada-

-Ya me di cuenta- comenté sorprendido, realmente sorprendido.

-¿No es el único?- Tsunade miró primero al pervertido con duda, después pasó a mí con cara de horror. -¿Hinata Hyuga es tu novia?-

-¡Sí!- Compartiría mi felicidad con toda la familia.

-Oh por Dios…- Se separó de mi abuelo y se fue a sentar a la silla más próxima a su lugar sin antes servirse una copa de vino, el cual se tomó de un sorbo.

-¿Oh por Dios? Pensé que te alegrarías- Le miré dolido. ¿No se supone que ella estaba de mi lado?

-No me lo tomes a mal jovencito- Suspiró lentamente antes de hablar. –Estoy feliz por ti, en verdad, es sólo que no me lo esperaba tan pronto-

-¿Por qué?- Tanto Jiraiya como yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues por el simple hecho de que aún no conoces a su padre y estoy segura de que te va a matar antes de que puedas durar más tiempo con ella-

¿Cómo? Sé que realmente me consideran un idiota y en estos momentos lo soy, sin embargo no entendí ni una sola palabra dicha. ¿Qué tenía que ver el padre de Hinata con todo esto? -¿Eh?-

-Nada de eso Tsunade. Mejor deja tu melodrama y vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre. Además tenemos que ver lo de tu dolor de cabeza.- Mi abuelo comentó con una gran sonrisa, la cual me daba a entender que nada bueno saldría bien.

-Pero mira quien lo dice…-Tsunade le miró con ternura, algo que realmente no entendí. ¡Por qué me escondían cosas!

¡Bueno! Ni hablar. Simplemente disfruté de esos dos adultos juntos después de tanto tiempo. Esos dos en verdad van a sacarme canas verdes a mi edad. ¡No puedo entenderles! Aunque eso sí, me da mucho gusto que ahora sí puedan estar juntos. Reconozco que me costó mucho trabajo asimilar que realmente ellos dos tienen mucho tiempo "tras sus huesitos". Cuando me confesaron que por un gran y deseado desliz tuvieron como unión eterna a Shizune, entendí todo el sufrimiento que llevaban en su espalda. Lastimosamente la familia de Tsunade jamás quiso a mi abuelo por lo que la obligaron a casarse con un hombre que, aunque quiso mucho, jamás amó. Y Shizune fue producto de una aventura que selló el sentimiento de cariño con los dos sin importar que sus caminos se separaran tiempo después.

-Naruto, hijo- la pechugona rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. -… yo iré con tu abuelito adorado al doctor, mientras prepárate ya que este es el último viernes que vas a tener para relajarte. La escuela realmente iniciará en la siguiente semana- Bufé molesto ante semejante amenaza. ¡Cómo me estoy divirtiendo sin ir a clases y la pechugona esta me recordó que tendría que hacer la tarea que no había querido hacer!

-¡Hn!-

-Nada de bufidos. Has perdido mucho tiempo y te aseguro que no la tendrás nada fácil ya que no dominas aún el español-

¡Doblemente rayos! Esta vez no me voy a salvar. Cuando miré al pervertido número 1 del mundo, comprendí que nada saldría bien… ¡Dios ayúdame!

-Eso me recuerda que tienes tarea que hacer. Así que también prepara tu mochila ya que en la semana que estaremos afuera vas a aprovechar para hacer tus quehaceres escolares-

-¡Tenían que arruinar mi viernes!- Les grité realmente molesto. ¡Yo apoyando al viejo y me salía con tarugadas! -¡Me voy ya que aquí no me quieren! Que les vaya de maravilla, adultos arruina momentos-

Y sin más azoté la puerta completamente sin ánimos. Me metí rápidamente al Kyubi y manejé con cierto cuidado ya que había llovido de manera fugaz y el asfalto estaba algo resbaloso. Estuve frente del volante alrededor de veinte minutos y llegué hasta eso temprano a mi destino. ¡Cómo me gustaba la mansión Namikaze! Durante toda mi vida soñé con pisar el mismo suelo que mis padres y en estos momentos lo estaba haciéndolo. Recuerdo que cuando era un chiquillo siempre imaginaba que salía de los encierros que me daba esa terrible mujer en esa habitación de castigo y paseaba por un gran jardín y, que al término de este, aparecía una hermosa mujer arrodillada cortando una rosa y a su lado un gran hombre que, al verme, me sonreía con tanto cariño.

Y bueno, aunque cuando despertaba seguía en ese lugar horrible, supe que algo muy fuerte lleno de felicidad me estaba esperando…

Hoy podía disfrutar de ese hermoso jardín que alguna vez soñé y de una casa que sin duda está llena de ese amor que tanto necesité. Primeramente el cuarto que le perteneció a mi padre Minato ahora era el mío y el invernadero que tanto amó mi madre Kushina fue acondicionado de tal manera que ahora yo lo ocupaba como mi refugio y mi estudio personal. Le pedí a mi abuelo que no cambiara nada de estos espacios que amaba con toda mi alma para por lo menos tener un poquito de mis padres.

-¡Hola mama y papá, ya llegué!- Entré a mi habitación evitando que la Sra. "tienes-que-quitarte-los-zapatos-al-entrar" notara mi presencia, me adentré a mi cuarto en dos pasos para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente. ¡Me salve de un regaño! Suspiré feliz ante mi Azaña y estando una vez más en mi refugio, sonreí agradecido. Pocas veces había podido tener algo para mí y hoy tenía casi todo lo que había deseado. ¿Qué era lo que me faltaba?

Simple. Me faltaban mis padres y mi querida Hinata.

-Estoy tan feliz, no pueden imaginarse cuánto- Hasta eso agradecí el detalle de que Ero-Sennin colocó una gran foto de mis padres en la parte posterior de la puerta, por lo que podía verlos todo el tiempo que quisiera.

En verdad que ellos dos hicieron una hermosa pareja… un muy rara pero hermosa. Mi abuelo me contaba historias donde mi madre era realmente la protagonista por darle semejantes volteretas a mi padre. ¿Quién diría que una mujer ruidosa llamada "habanera sangrienta" por todos sus conocidos conquistara al hombre más recto y tranquilo del planeta? ¡Ha! No quiero escucharme ni gay ni mandilón por lo que estoy pensando, sin embargo el tener una relación como la de ellos es algo con lo que he soñado con toda mi vida. Tener una compañera que logre hacerme feliz como mi madre lo hizo con mi padre y viceversa. Ser uno solo realmente…

Pero bah, dejaré esos pensamientos prohibidos por el momento. ¡Si se entera "Sasuke-Emo-ExUchiha-mandilón-soy-de-Sakura-chan" se burlaría de mí hasta mi muerte!

-Bueno… quería comentarles que la chica que me encantó desde que la vi es ahora mi novia.- Sonreí como idiota por el recuerdo frente a su retrato. Ellos se encontraban en el parque de Konoha abrazándose felizmente, papá detrás de mamá abrazándola con ternura, gracias a que ella me llevaba en su vientre de 5 meses y deseaban mostrarlo al mundo entero. –Y pues quiero salir con ella al terminar la semana cultural. Desgraciadamente no podré llevarla conmigo al evento que tiene Ero-Sennin en la playa, sin embargo pienso disfrutarla cada segundo que pueda, ¡se los prometo!-

Suspiré completamente feliz. Ahora tenía que apurarme para poder llegar al ensayo. Después le diría Hinata que si me acompañaba a la casa para poderle presentar a mis padres, mi cuarto y mi refugio… a ver si ese pervertido se dignaba a cenar con nosotros.

Tengo que correr ya que ni Dahia ni Silvie me perdonarán si olvido que tengo un espectáculo que montar, así que me preparé en sólo cinco minutos y salí corriendo, el show tiene que continuar…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hinata's POV**_

¡Estaba tan emocionada! Después de ensayar nuestro último baile, nos encontrábamos el grupo sentados esperando a que el show diera inicio. Desgraciadamente estaba todo por acabar y nuestras actividades curriculares regresarían, sin embargo estaba completamente feliz ya que en este poco tiempo no sólo había encontrado a mis mejores amigos, si no que me había enamorado de un hombre maravilloso y sin igual. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde estaba ese chamaco? Le busqué cuando llegué a la universidad pero no hubo rastro alguno, inclusive ni siquiera en su móvil le encontré.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- Sakura, que de igual manera no encontraba a su Uchiha, me miraba con esa sonrisita de "mira cómo te tiene" que no dejaba de hacerme desde que me vio.

-No pude comunicarme con Naruto-kun y estoy un poco…-

-¿Preocupada? ¡Oh vamos Hinata! Ha de estar junto con Sasuke-kun y con todos los demás. Recuerda que ellos van a abrir y cerrar el show de hoy-

-Es cierto, además de que nos va a tocar bailar dos presentaciones después- Silvie, que no podía dejar en paz a su taza de café, nos dijo en voz demasiado alegre. –No puedo creer que Naru-chan y Emo-kun hayan caído bajo sus encantos, sí que han domado a las bestias-

-Ni lo digas- Ino, que estaba completamente entretenida con nuestra plática y con el postre que le preparó Chouji, opinó de lo más alegre. –Jamás había visto que alguien estuviera tan tontamente enamorado en menos de tres semanas-

-¡Ino!- Grité supongo que completamente roja. Sakura en cambio solamente rio de una manera nada sana.

-Cerda querida, ¿No te acuerdas que estabas tan estúpidamente enamorada de Chouji que perdiste tu virginidad con él a la semana de conocerse?- comento Sakura con cierta sonrisita llena de burla. –Así que tu récord sigue intacto-

-¡Desgraciada Frente de marquesina!- la pobre rubia estaba completamente roja, mientras que Silvie y yo reímos levemente. -¡Me las vas a pagar!-

-Si cerda anoréxica, lo que digas…-

Y continuaron su pelea por unos cuantos minutos más, siendo Dahia la causante del silencio añorado con su grito de "estoy harta, cállense ya". Sé que me llevo excelente con todos, sin embargo la amistad que tienen esas dos es única. Jamás me imaginé que entre Sakura e Ino se pudieran llevar de esa manera. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dice "Cerda anoréxica" o "Frente de marquesina" a alguien que tenían sólo dos días de conocerse?

-…Buenas tardes, alumnos de esta gran universidad- La voz de Tsunade hizo que todos calláramos y le buscáramos con la mirada. En esos momentos las luces se apagaron, quedando ella iluminada solamente por los reflectores. ¡Qué hermosa es! Para ser una mujer relativamente grande, se mantiene tan joven, agregando que tiene el cuerpo que cualquier mujer desea. -…me da gusto ser yo la presentadora de esta tarde. Como cada año, me es grato desarrollar este evento para unir a todos los alumnos sin importar el grado en que se encuentran. Estoy realmente orgullosa por todo lo que se ha presentado hasta ahora y bueno, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado-

-Y no solo eso…- a su lado apareció Kakashi, que traía puesto un traje negro sastre con una camisa blanca sin corbata y su peculiar cubre bocas del mismo tono. -…que estén preparados para trabajar la siguiente semana como se debe. ¿Ya hicieron su tarea?-

Tan terrible comentario hizo que todos bufáramos de inconformidad. ¡No quería pensar en la tarea! Es un hecho que "avancé un poco" en ella, sin embargo tenía que terminarla antes de que regrese de la playa… ¡OMG!

-Vamos Kakashi, no los espantes antes de tiempo- Tsunade rio ante la respuesta de sus alumnos. –Bueno chicos... ¡Silencio!- logró calmarnos a todos con su voz regia. ¡Sí que sabía mandar! –Olvidemos el comentario de este flojo y mejor demos inicio al último día de la semana cultural-

-Estamos completamente agradecidos a todos los participantes y deseamos que esto motive a todos a participar el siguiente año- Kakashi sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un papelito y se lo dio a la rubia con una pequeña carcajada, quien lo miró a los segundos como diciendo "no me friegues, me las vas a pagar" después de leer el mensaje. –Les dejamos en excelentes manos-

-Y Naruto, tómate como hombre muerto- Tsunade salió con pasos firmes, estremeciéndome ya que algo le hizo a la pobre mujer para que le amenazara de esa manera. ¡No me podía quedar sin novio! Solo sentí que Sakura me tomaba del hombro para que no saliera corriendo tras mi Naruto.

-No le va a hacer nada- Me sonrió.

No pude decirle nada más ya que las luces se apagaron por completo y sonido de batería se escuchó por todo el lugar. ¡NOOOOO! Tengo que saber de mi novio…

-¡BUENAS TARDES!- la voz de Kiba se escuchó por todo el recinto. Ante eso las luces se encendieron mostrándonos de qué manera darían inicio. Estaban en el escenario abriendo el evento de hoy, vestidos elegantemente, no obstante tanto Sasuke como Naruto (que se veía tan "papi" con ese trajecito bien puesto con corbata negra) resaltaban más. –Esperemos que todo lo presentado en esta semana haya sido de su agrado… así que ahora nos retiramos no sin antes darle inicio a este viernes musical… ¡que inicie la música!-

Se escucharon gritos de felicidad y con ello dieron inicio a la música. Estaban haciendo los ajustes finales a los instrumentos por lo que no pude identificar la canción de apertura.

-Kiba no está nada mal en ese trajecito…- comentó Temari, quien estaba a un lado de Shikamaru. El pobre hombre apretó las manos fuertemente, dando a entender que el comentario no le gustó para nada.

-¡Y mi Sasuke-kun también!- Sakura sacaba corazones de los ojos… ¡qué miedo!

Aunque si, era un hecho. Nuestros respectivos hombres llevaban unos sacos gris Oxford tan sexis que solo nos sacaban baba… ¡Arriba baberos!

Después de que escuché como Shikamaru le reclamó a Temari semejante comentario, la tonada que llegó a mis oídos me hizo reír fuertemente… ¡This Love de Maroon 5! Todos tocaron acorde a la melodía original y solamente me bastó ver esa sonrisa zorruna de que algo estaba pasando ahí.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la canción Naruto, Kiba, en un rápido movimiento, le ganó a mi amado, quien se dedicó a tocar la guitarra como si nada.

_**Kiba:**_

_**I was so high I did not recognize**_

_**The fire burning in her eyes**_

_**The chaos that controlled my mind**_

_**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**_

_**Never to return again but always in my heart,**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**oh**_

_**Kiba & Sasuke:**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breakin' in front of me**_

_**And I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**Lee:**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Kiba:**_

_**I tried my best to feed her appetite**_

_**Keep her coming every night**_

_**So hard to keep her satisfied, oh**_

_**Kept playing love like it was just a game**_

_**Pretending to feel the same**_

_**Then turn around and leave again, but uh-oh**_

_**Naruto & Sasuke:**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breakin' in front of me**_

_**And I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**Lee:**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Kiba:**_

_**I'll fix these broken things, repair your broken wings**_

_**And make sure everything's all right**_

_**(It's all right, it's all right)**_

_**My pressure on your hips, I'm sinking my fingertips into**_

_**Every inch of you**_

_**'Cause I know that's what you want me to do**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**Her heart is breakin' in front of me**_

_**And I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**Kiba:**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And my heart is breakin' in front of me**_

_**And she said goodbye too many times before**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**Her heart is breakin' in front of me**_

_**But I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**Kiba:**_

_**This love has taken its toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**Her heart is breakin' in front of me**_

_**But I have no choice, 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

¡Wow! Que padre. Hasta eso Temari tiene razón. Kiba cantando con ese traje no se ve mal…

-¿Les gustó? A que si… ¡Su poder de juventud está al máximo como el nuestro!- Comentó Lee con una gran sonrisa, haciéndonos reír fuertemente. –Pero ahora vamos a tener que ser un poco más… ¿cómo decirlo? Dramáticos, gracias a la siguiente canción que muy pocos…- se acercó a Naruto y le dio un pequeño coscorrón, ganándose una mirada asesina -…entienden, agregando que los chicos de teatro van a interactuar con nosotros-

-Y por favor- continuó Kiba. –Cualquier traducción requerida, me avisan y les doy con mucho gusto el número de estos dos idiotas- En esos momentos señaló a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes bufaron molestos.

¡Y cómo no! El muy desgraciado de Kiba me las va a pagar… ¡todas las mujeres del recinto gritaron como locas urgidas y sacaron sus móviles para grabar tan buen momento! Sakura y yo comenzamos a sacar chispas por el coraje naciente. Estoy segura de que Sakura no va a negarme el suculento placer que voy a tener al aniquilar a ese chico-perro (como bien le dice mi Naruto-kun).

-¡Kiba!- al fondo se escuchó la voz de Kakashi. –Quedamos que nada de malas palabras-

-Idiota no es una mala palabra, es un estado mental- El moreno intentó defenderse, sin embargo tanto Sasuke como mi amado rubio prefirieron callarlo quitándole el micrófono.

-¡ASh!- Naruto comentó realmente frustrado. –Tú pagarrás a mí, perrro-boy- volvió a suspirar completamente indignado para ver al público serio. –No es contrra ustedes-

-Es contra de él- Sasuke le dio un fuerte zape al causante de que todas las chicas estuvieran gritando como locas.

-Este…- Lee solo tenía una gota en su cabeza.

Ante el comentario, realmente todos reímos, al final de cuentas ellos están locos y no hay nada más que hacer. Como intentando olvidar lo anteriormente dicho, Sasuke tomó su instrumento musical e inició sin previo aviso, a los segundos todos le siguieron.

Inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de unas de mis canciones favoritas… ¡No es cierto! Ahora sí que no lo podía creer… RAMMSTEIN! Y nada más ni nada menos que Ohne Dich…

**Naruto:**

_**Ich werde in die Tannen gehen**_

_**Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen**_

(los estudiantes del curso de teatro salieron a escena, mostrando que estaban intentando escalar una montaña proyectada a la espalda de los cantantes, quienes se colocaron estratégicamente a un lado del escenario para evitar cualquier interrupción a los chicos)

_**Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land**_

_**Und auf die Wege hinter'm Waldesrand**_

**Sasuke:**

_**Und der Wald, der steht so schwarz und leer**_

_**Weh mir, oh weh**_

**Naruto:**

_**Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**_

**Sasuke & Naruto:**

_**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir bin ich auch allein**_

(Uno de los actores, que lllevaba una gran mochila en su espalda, cayó de pronto y a su auxilio se acercaron todos los demás)

**Sasuke:  
**_**Ohne dich**_

**Naruto:**

_**Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden**_

_**Ohne dich!**_

_**Mit dir stehen die Sekunden**_

(Al parecer „murió" el chico porque no reaccionó y otra chava lloró amargamente en el pecho del joven como lamentándose)

**Sasuke:**

_**Ohne nicht**_

**Naruto:**

_**Auf den Ästen in den Gräben**_

_**Ist es nun still und ohne Leben**_

**Sasuke:**

_**Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer**_

_**Weh mir, oh weh**_

(Después de llorarle todos, uno de ellos le quitó la mochila y la dejó al lado de Lee, quien segía tocando. Ante eso otros dos grandulones le sostuvieron de tal manera que le acomodaron y le sacaron poco a poco del escenario, quedanod sólamente dos chicas que comezaron a bailar estilo balet)

**Naruto:**

_**Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**_

**Sasuke & Naruto**

_**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir bin ich auch allein**_

**Naruto:**

_**Ohne dich**_

**Sasuke:**

_**Ohne dich**_

(se apagaron todas las luces y se proyectaron imágenes primero de naturaleza para pasar poco a poco fotos de personas de todo el mundo)

**Sasuke & Naruto:**

_**Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden**_

_**Ohne dich!**_

_**Mit dir stehen die Sekunden**_

_**Ohne nicht**_

_**Ohne dich**_

**Kiba:**

_**Ohne dich**_

**Naruto:**

_**Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer**_

_**Weh mir, oh weh**_

**Kiba:**

_**Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr**_

(No puedo negar que lo pronunció bien, pero definitivamente Jamás podrá cantarlo tan bien como mi Naruto-kun...)

**Sasuke & Naruto:**

_**Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

_**Mit dir bin ich auch allein**_

_**Ohne dich**_

**Kiba:**

_**Ohne dich**_

**Sasuke & Naruto:**

_**Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden**_

_**Ohne dich!**_

_**Mit dir stehen die Sekunden**_

_**Ohne nicht**_

**Kiba:**

_**Ohne dich**_

Terminando la canción volvieron a encender las luces, y para nuestra sorpresa los cantantes ya no estaban, siendo reemplazados por un show de teatro, significando que nuestro baile sería el siguiente… ¡Qué nervios! Sin más que apurarnos salimos corriendo de nuestros asientos que quedaron reservados por nuestros amigos. Hasta eso ya teníamos todo listo y solo esperamos a que nos anunciaran.

Ambas vestíamos realmente encantadoras y supimos que provocaríamos que nuestros queridos novios-pretendientes nos hicieran más caso del que tenemos y un cuidado extremo. Hasta eso nuestros micro-shorts y las blusitas pegaditas brindaron una excelente alusión a nuestro baile y, con base en nuestra inspiración llámese Pussycat Dolls, no podíamos quedar atrás…

Lastimosamente a mí me tocó estar al centro por el largo cabello que tengo que en estos momentos presentaba la misma pintura que usó Dahia con Naruto.

-Recuerden chicas, a bailar con todo el poder que tenemos dentro- Tilo salió de la cortina principal hacia los camerinos y nos sonrió. A su lado estaba Dahia que, ni lenta ni perezosa, nos dio un fuerte abrazo grupal. . Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Silvie, Ino y yo sólo la miramos como diciendo "hay va de nuevo". ¡Tilo la domó por completo!

Definitivamente Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron mucha razón.

-Suerte, preciosas- nos lanzó un beso antes de agarrar la mano de su prometido.

-¿Listas?- la coordinadora de teatro nos miró con seriedad. Dejó pasar a Tilo y Dahia para anunciarnos.

-¡Claro!- Ino contestó por todas nosotras…

-Que buen viernes tenemos hoy. Estoy muy feliz de haber participado en un evento como este y aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarme a tan grandioso talento. Espero que nunca se acabe esa chispa llena de creatividad que tienen cada uno de ustedes- Salió Tilo al encuentro del escenario. –Y como dicen, lo que bien empieza, bien acaba.-

-Y por ello hemos dejado que nuestras encantadoras muñecas deleiten a cada una de las pupilas existentes en este lugar…- Dahia salió seguida de su amado (Dahia: XD) con un hermoso traje rosa mexicano. -…sólo espero que se hayan aplicado y no pierdan ningún botón…-

_(DAHIA: Para mejor explicación de cómo bailan, vean directamente el video de Buttons de Pussycat Dolls, nuestra querida Hinata es Nicole por obvias razones XD)_

_Buttons:_

_**[Tilo]  
What it do babyboo  
**_(Me acerqué a tilo, quien ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a cantar fingiendo un coqueteo nada leve, lo cual tuve que seguir en lo que las demás tomaban sus respectivos lugares)

_**Yeah, little mama you lookin' good **_

_**see you wanna play with a player from the hood**_

_**Come holla at me, you got it like that**_

_**Big, Tilo with the lead Pussycat**_

_**I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down**_

_**Me and you, one on one, treat it like a showdown**_

_**You look at me and I look at you**_

_**I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do**_

_**(Pussycat dolls)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' me (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**Typical**_

_**Hardly the type, I fall for**_

_**I like when the physical**_

_**Don't leave me askin' for more **_

_**I'm a sexy mama (Mama)**_

_**Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)**_

_**What I wanna do is spring this on ya (On ya)**_

_**Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya told ya told ya)**_

_**You've been sayin' all the right things all night long**_

_**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**_

_**Baby, can't you see?**_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me**_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat**_

_**I'm about to blow**_

_**I don't think you know**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' me (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**You say you're a big boy**_

_**But I can't agree**_

_**Cause the love you said you had**_

_**Ain't been put on me**_

_**I wonder (wonder)**_

_**If I'm just too much for you**_

_**Wonder**_

_**If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)**_

_**What I got next for you**_

_**What you wanna do? (Do)**_

_**Take a chance **_

_**To recognize that this could be yours**_

_**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**_

_**Baby, can't you see?**_

_**How these clothes are fittin' on me**_

_**And the heat comin' from this beat**_

_**I'm about to blow**_

_**I don't think you know**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Oh ohhhhhh ohh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Oh ohhhhhh ohh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**[Tilo]**_

_**How you can get what you want**_

_**But I need what I need**_

_**And let me tell you whats cracklacking before i proceed**_

_**I'ma show you where to put it that**_

_**PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat**_

_**You roll with your big dog**_

_**y'all sexy y'all on me**_

_**Now tell me how ya feel babydoll**_

_**Ashley, Nicole**_

_**Carmiet, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody**_

_**You tellin' me**_

_**[Dahia and the others XD]**_

_**loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**yeah baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**loosen uppppp myyyy butttttttons baaaaaaabe**_

_**yeah baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**yeah baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**loosen uppppp myyyy butttttttons baaaaaaabe**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (oh ohhhhhh ohh)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (oh ohhhhhh ohh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin' (Uh)**_

_**I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)**_

_**But you keep frontin' (Uh)**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)**_

_**But I aint see nothin'**_

Cuando terminamos recibimos un sin fin de aplausos y griterío sin igual. Aunque realmente puedo decir que no duró mucho nuestra ovasión ya que los chicos de danza clásica entrarían para la interpretación de Dahia dándonos chance de cambiarnos para volver a entrar al escenario para la canción _de "I Don´t Need a Man"_ de Pussycat Dolls.

Ella, después de que nos acompañara Tilo en nuestra presentación y ella saliera corriendo, fue a cambiarse un hermoso vestido negro con encaje y realmente pegadito. Se arregló el cabello alisándolo y dejándolo suelto. ¡Se veía increíble!

-No hay duda que es mi pequeña princesa- Nos comentó Tilo, quien tenía una cara de borreguito a medio morir.

-Y lo será siempre- Le comenté antes de salir corriendo. ¡Apenas teníamos tiempo!

_**Naruto'S Pov**_

Desgraciada suerte la mía. ¿Por qué tengo que soportar todos esos comentarios nada santos hacia mi chica? Lo único bueno, y hasta cierto punto confortante, es que no fui el único. Hasta Itachi, que no daba crédito ante lo sucedido, tuvo que tomar al Teme para que no se lanzara a un imbécil a golpes. ¿Desde cuándo ese Emo-kun era tan, pero tan celoso?

-¡Que problemáticas son!- Shikamaru comento intentando disimular sus celos. Temari se salió con la suya y nadie lo puede negar XD.

-Nah, son mujeres- Habló Neji con una calma jamás vista. Ante su comentario le miramos como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. Si entendí bien, dijo con tan pocas palabras: "soy el dueño de Tenten por lo que lo demás me vale madres".

-Mejor cállense y pongan atención.- Tilo llegó de la nada y aventándome se logró colocar entre Itachi y yo (ya que Sasuke fue colocado hasta el último para evitar cualquier acercamiento innecesario a sus "rivales") –Ya que aún falta un showcito más tanto de ustedes como de ellas.

-¿Y Dahia?- Preguntó Sai, quien no había comentado nada gracias a que estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro que no quisimos saber de qué trataba.

-Ya lo verán…-

Y como bien lo dijo, la música comenzó a sonar, compuesta por varios ritmos tranquilos y, pasando algunos minutos donde los chicos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas (Naruto: y no quiero decir que se ven demasiado gays ya que respeto su flexibilidad), salió mi mejor amiga vestida galantemente con un vestido pegadito y negro… observé a Tilo de reojo y le encontré una gran sonrisa de idiota enamorado. A los segundos apareció Silvie con una gabardina negra, mostrando que debajo de eso tenía algo más que, al parecer, volvería locos nuevamente a esos chicos que andaban tras sus huesitos. ¿Quién diría que esa mujer tenía su pegue?

Inmediatamente comenzó la canción a a capela, seguida inmediatamente por la instrumentación de los amigos de Dahia, escuchándose Diamonds de Rihanna.

_**Dahia:**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Find light in the beautiful sea**_

_**I choose to be happy**_

_**You and I, you and I**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Silvie:**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**I knew that we'd become one right away**_

_**Silvie:**_

_**Oh, right away**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**Silvie:**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Silvie: (juego de voz de Dahia)**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Palms rise to the universe**_

_**As we moonshine and molly**_

_**Feel the warmth, we'll never die**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Silvie:**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

_**Silvie:**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining bright like a diamond**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Silvie:**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia:**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Dahia & Silvie:**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

Si, merecían ese aplauso. Las dos juntas hacen un excelente dueto. Los bailarines salieron inmediatamente después de acabar la canción y apagaron las luces por cuestión de dos minutos aproximadamente. Sólo veíamos como corrían de un lado al otro los escenógrafos para acomodar todo. Según el programa, que cómodamente le robé a la vieja sin que se diera cuenta XD, estarían saliendo nuevamente las chicas con la canción _I Don't Need a Man..._ simplemente me muero de ver ese cuerpecito que se carga mi novia y degustar de su femineidad.

¡Hasta eso no tuve que esperar! Prendieron las luces y encontramos que el escenario era nada más ni nada menos que un tipo boutique, impregnando de miles cosas femeninas y nuestras amigas-y novia mía- estaban feliz mente acomodada en sus lugares (Dahia: Los vestuarios están igualitos que el video, para no tardarme tanto les pido que me ayuden a verlo e imagínense que Hinata es Nicole y Sakura la pelirroja XD).

¡La música comenzó y con ello las chicas! Wow, que bella se ve mi Hinata con ese vestidito blanco completamente pegadito…

_**I see you looking at me**_

_**Like I got something that's for you**_

_**And the way that you stare**_

_**Don't you dare**_

_**'Cause I'm not about to**_

_**Just give it all up to you**_

_**'Cause there are some things I won't do**_

_**And I'm not afraid to tell you**_

_**I don't ever want to leave you confused**_

_**The more you try**_

_**The less I buy it**_

_**And I don't have to think it through**_

_**You know if I'm into you**_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen**_

_**I get off being free**_

_**I don't need a man to make me feel good**_

_**I get off doing my thing**_

_**I don't need a ring around my finger**_

_**To make me feel complete**_

_**So let me break it down**_

_**I can get off when you ain't around**_

_**Oh!**_

_**You know I got my own life**_

_**And I bought everything that's in it**_

_**So if you want to be with me**_

_**It ain't all about the bling you bringing**_

_**I want a love that's for real**_

_**And without that, no deal**_

_**And baby I don't need a hand**_

_**If it only wants to grab one thing**_

_**The more you try**_

_**The less I buy it**_

_**And I don't have to think it through**_

_**You know if I'm feeling you**_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen**_

_**I get off being free**_

_**I don't need a man to make me feel good**_

_**I get off doing my thing**_

_**I don't need a ring around my finger**_

_**o make me feel complete**_

_**So let me break it down**_

_**I can get off when you ain't around**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**[Repeat 4X]**_

_**I don't need a**_

_**I don't need a man, I don't**_

_**I don't need a man**_

_**I'll get me through**_

_**'Cause I know I'm fine**_

_**I feel brand new**_

_**I don't need a**_

_**I don't need a man, I don't**_

_**I don't need a man**_

_**I'll make it through**_

_**'Cause I know I'm fine**_

_**Without you!**_

_**I don't need a man to make it happen**_

_**I get off being free**_

_**I don't need a man to make me feel good**_

_**I get off doing my thing**_

_**I don't need a ring around my finger**_

_**To make me feel complete**_

_**So let me break it down**_

_**I can get off when you ain't around**_

_**Oh!**_

_**I don't need a man (I'm over you)**_

_**I don't need a man (I'm over you)**_

_**I don't need a man**_

_**(I'm without you)**_

_**(I'm over you)**_

_**I don't need a man**_

_**I don't need a man**_

_**I don't need a man**_

_**Oh!**_

Definitivamente esa mujer va a sacarme la fiera que llevo dentro. ¡Qué sexy! ¡Qué mujer! Ahora espero que mi abuelo pervertido no vuelva a atacarme con sus comentarios nada santos hacia mi novia. Detesto cuando quiere meterle el lado pervertido a todo esto ya que por vez primera voz a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ganármela.

Hinata no es una más, es la _única._

-¿En qué piensas, pedazo de mierda?- Itachi, quien me habló en alemán para evitar cualquier contratiempo en el entendimiento, me miró con esa cara de "Mira-como-te-tienen"

-Que te importa, tarado- Contesté aún molesto. Desgraciadamente hoy Itachi estuvo con el plan de "fregar a sus hermanos menores" y Sasuke-Baka y yo tuvimos que soportarle desde que regresamos de cantar. ¡Cómo molestaba ese idiota cuando quería! No era nada personal ya que él ha sido también un hermano para mí, pero Sasuke es primero y pues, tengo que ponerme de su lado aunque me pese.

-Oh vamos Naru-chan, ¿por qué me tratas de esa manera? Yo aquí apoyándote y mira como me contestas-

-No te hagas el idiota Itachi- Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de hablar. De la misma manera que yo, estaba "sacado de onda" ante la presencia de su hermano mayor.

-En verdad que son tal para cual. Quiero estar un día completo con ustedes para ser un buen hermano y mira lo que me gane-

-…- Sasuke y yo nos vimos como diciendo "hay ajá".

-Déjalos tranquilos Itachi. No te han hecho nada esta vez- Tilo salió a nuestro auxilio.

-Te equivocas Tilo, me han hecho una jugada nada grata esos dos-

-¿Y eso?-

-Los dos desgraciados se han quedado con unos deliciosos bombones que…-

No pudo terminar ya que los dos le dimos un zape tan fuerte que hasta Sasori rio fuertemente. –¡No digas estupideces!- Le gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Después de otras peleas entre los hermanos Uchiha y uno que otro chismoso, decidí pararme mientras que daban una pequeña pausa. Necesitaba hablar con mi abuelo ya que no estaba tan encantado de ir con él y su "amiguita" por toda una semana dejando a mi Hinata sola. ¿Cree que quiero abandonar a Hinata para que cualquier hijo de vecina se acerque a ella y me la quiera quitar? ¡Ni loco!

Caminé por los pasillos del estrado y entré al privado donde se supone que estaba mi abuelo… sin embargo salí corriendo con el rostro completamente rojo ante la pena sentida por cachar a mi abuelo practicando una posición escrita en uno de sus libros con Tsunade.

_Definitivamente aún le servía…_

-Hahahahaha- al parecer tampoco puedes pasar, ¿eh?- Shizune, la cual estaba a unos pasos míos con un café en manos, me sonrió complacida. –Tendremos que esperar un rato más, ¿quieres un café mientras?-

Me acerqué a ella con una gran sonrisa negando su propuesta. Si tan solo supiera la verdad de sus orígenes… -¿No me digas que los cachaste en la jugada?-

-Digamos que logré escuchar a tiempo. Créeme que por poco abro la puerta-

-Ah, menos mal-

-¡Sí! Creo que la idea de ver a mis padres teniendo sexo no es nada saludable, podrían privarme de ricos momentos en un futuro- Supongo que la risa burlona saliente de ella fue por mi cara de asombro. Como no dije absolutamente nada, me abrazó con una gran ternura que me conmovió. –Sé que tu abuelo en realidad es mi padre-

-Pero Shizune…-

-Lo sé desde hace mucho- se separó de mi con esa sonrisa llena de felicidad. -¿Te acuerdas del accidente que tuve con la moto cuando llegaste con nosotros?- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Tenía 13 años cuando ella fue arrollada por un conductor en estado de ebriedad. La pobre tuvo que estar tres meses completos en el hospital. –Pues… fue Jiraiya quien me donó sangre ya que soy B+ mientras mi madre es O+.-

-Yo…- Rayos. Definitivamente ella sabía todo.

-No te preocupes, pequeño Naruto, no pienso decirles nada ya que es un secreto que espero que deseen compartirme algún día-

-¿No estás enojada?-

-Para nada. Dan, antes de morir, me confesó toda la verdad con respecto a ellos obviamente guardando su no paternidad- ella se acomodó en uno de las butacas libres para continuar. –He deseado verles juntos desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora más que nunca soy feliz de ver que mi padre le sacó el sí definitivo.-

-Yo estoy igual-

-Lo sé.- dejamos que unos momentos de silencio aparecieran entre nosotros.-Naruto…-

-¿Si?- Le miré de reojo y encontré tristeza en su mirada. -¿Qué ocurre?-

–Te pido que en la semana que van a estar juntos lo cuides mucho. Su salud no está del todo bien-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente tiene?-¡Rayos! Yo pensando en que no estaría con Hinata y olvidé el detalle de su salud. No había nada que me detuviera ahora de estar con ese pervertido.

-Eso Naruto, tiene que decírtelo él personalmente.- bufé molesto ya que no era la primera vez que me escondían cosas. –yo no puedo decírtelo-

-Odio cuando me esconden cosas- Le dije más serio de lo normal.

-Oh Naruto, no te las escondemos-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es algo que no puedo decirte aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. Se lo prometí al viejo y no quiero falladle-

-No me encanta pero que puedo hacer- suspiré derrotado. Al paso que voy primero me muero yo antes de saber que le pasa a Ero-Sennin. -¿Es grave?-

-No si lo controla a tiempo-

-Hn…-

Y me cambió el tema. Sin embargo la salud del viejo me preocupaba y mucho. No quería perderlo cuando lo tenía de nuevo conmigo…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dahia's POV (XD)**_

-¡TILO!-

Nuevamente grité molesta. No es que me disgustara la idea de hacer algo realmente pervertido con mi pareja en pleno show, pero no podíamos ya que teníamos que presentar a los chicos y por nada del mundo podía dejarle q Kakashi que se acercara a mi hermana un metro más. El verlo junto con ella me sacó canas verdes. ¡Silvie es demasiado para ese flojo!

-Pero mi amor…- sus besos en mi cuello estaban matándome… ¡Autocontrol ante todo!

Como pude lo separé de mí. –Prometo que te haré muy feliz acabando todo esto… ¡pero déjame terminar con mis energías al 100!-

-Aguafiestas- se separó de mí y dejó que mis piernas se apoyaran en el suelo después de dejar sus caderas. –Sólo por hoy tú ganas-

-Ok, pero no te enojes- le sonreí pícara y le robé un beso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que Jiraiya se va a la playa?- Tilo me miró serio. –Naruto tiene que venir con nosotros a Alemania-

-No podemos dejar que los perversos planes de ese pervertido se vengan abajo por una idiota que no deja de fregarnos- le contesté mientras me acomodaba mi vestido. –Prefiero que esos dos estén juntos en la playa mientras preparamos el terreno para que el mismo Jiraiya vaya, dejando aquí a ese taradito rubio.-

-Yo igual, no obstante el que la vieja esa esté demandando nuevamente a Jiraiya sólo nos pone en problemas y no sé si su presencia sea realmente necesaria-

-Para nada. Naruto no es un niño y lo sabe- Para cuando contesté ya estaba lista. Tenía que corroborar que los chicos estuvieran listos para el gran final. –Además podemos pedirle a Fugaku que nos dé más tiempo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Definitivamente. Por nada del mundo voy a perderme la presencia de Naruto en estos tres meses ya que tiene que cumplir con su promesa de ser nuestro padrino-

-Y lo será monstro, lo será-

-¿Ahora si soy el monstruo de la cama?-

-Siempre lo fuiste, Tilo- y lo besé antes de que mi Inner hermosa se saliera con la suya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**InnerDahia XD**_

Desgraciadamente, lo que nadie supo, fue una traviesa mujer no solo aprovechó el momento para molestarle, sino que casi logra hacer lo que ninguna mujer (que esté completamente vestida y sin calentura corporal) podía: quitarle su máscara.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-

-¿Y eso?

-Ya te dije que es lo que tienes que pagar para ver mi rostro-

-Nah, nada de amenazas. Me dijiste que querías mi edición única y limitada de Icha Icha y pues, o te la quitas o no hay libro- Silvie, que estaba aún con su vestuario sonreía de un lado al otro por salirse con la suya.

-No es amenaza, al contrario- no quería decirlo, pero esa alumna le volvería loco dentro de poco. No es que se llevaran tantos años ni mucho menos, pero jamás se había interesado en una alumna en los 6 años que llevaba como profesor.

-Bueno Kakashi-kun, cuando te decidas me llamas ya que tengo que ver a las chicas…- con una coquetería que le caracterizaba, se acercó a él de tal manera que rosó sus labios con los de él sabiendo que la tela sería un gran impedimento para sentir su varonil piel. –Hasta al rato-

-Hasta al rato Silvie…-

La miró irse con esa cadena tan suya y su movimiento de cadera.

Se arregló la corbata y con gusto fue a preparar a todos los profesores para la sorpresa que tenía preparada la escuela para sus alumnos.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hinata's POV_

Para cuando terminamos nuestros respectivos shows y disfrutamos del excelente cierre de los chicos cuando cantaron Sonne de Rammstein (Dahia: el video es gran apoyo, Snow White era nada más ni nada menos que nuestra adorada Silvie), Tanto Tsunade como Kurenai nos indicaron que cada uno de los participantes del evento fuéramos a las canchas de basketball ya que nos tenían una sorpresa… ¡Y qué sorpresa era! Cuando entramos encontramos que el espacio estaba completamente arreglado para disfrutar de una noche llena de música y diversión. Con luces de colores, mesa llena de bebidas no alcohólicas, y demás accesorios entendimos que esto iba para largo.

-Wow- Sakura comentó de la mano de Sasuke, quien no demostró absolutamente nada. -¡Que padre está todo esto!-

-…- Sasuke seguía sin comentarios.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Shikamaru, quien estaba cansado de tanto cuidar a Temari, comentó sin ganas. –Esto es demasiado problemático-

-¡Para nada flojo!- Ahora fue Ino quien habló con una gran emoción. -¡A bailar!-

-¡SI!- Casi todos le siguieron.

-¡El poder de nuestra juventud está al 1000% y tenemos que demostrarlo!- Lee tenía ojos como corazones y salió para comenzar a bailar, seguido de la rubia con su novio, Temari jaló a Shika y Sasuke bufó molesto antes de que su Súper novia lo jalara a la fuerza.

¿Más? Oh no. Estaba tan cansada que no tenía ganas de nada más. Si era divertido estar con todos, sin embargo yo quería visitar mi cama y cargar baterías ya que mañana era un día súper importante. No obstante mis planes de huir desvanecieron cuando Naruto compartió el mismo entusiasmo de Ino, quien ni lento y perezoso me jaló para llevarme donde estaban Dahia, Tilo y Shizune.

-¡Hallo Leute!- gritó mi amado, haciendo que las personas alrededor le miraran como diciendo "ahí va de nuevo".

Dahia sonrió tan enternecida que me dejó sin habla. -Hallo Kinder, ¿cómo se sienten?-

-Cansados pero bien- Naruto comentó antes de abrazar mi cintura –Hola de nuevo Shizune-

-Hola- Contestó la amiga de Naruto que sólo tuve el gusto de ver una vez y por escasos minutos.

-Hola- contesté rápidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, ella me regaló un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia!- se separó de mí y con una gran sonrisa comentó. –Soy Shizune, la tía de Naruto-

-¿Tía?- Tsunade apareció de pronto con una cara de asombro.

-Hola madre- La morena le sonrió con una gran felicidad. –Claro, soy su tía, ¿no?-

-Claro- Tsunade se acercó a ella y antes de esta a su lado apretó levemente mi hombro. –Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias- me ruboricé ya que era esto algo nuevo para mí. Nunca había sido presentada a todos los miembros de la familia de mi novio, digo, tampoco es que haya tenido muchos, sin embargo era tan reconfortante ser parte realmente de Naruto.

Y eso quería que pasara con él.

-Bueno, basta de formalidades y dejemos que los chicos se diviertan mientras Tilo pone la música. ¿Me acompañan por un vaso de ponche?- Shizune comentó con entusiasmo. Naruto me miró de reojo y sin más me llevó a la pista de baile mientras que Dahia y Tilo se acercaban al "espacio exclusivo para el DJ".

¿Qué si bailamos? ¡Lo que le sigue! Aun cuando estuvimos cansados por tanto bailar, nos disfrutamos mucho e inclusive logramos sacarle una gran carcajada a Sasuke por burlarnos de Itachi. El pobre intentó conquistar a una de nuestras amigas, pero jamás se esperó una fuerte bofetada porque ella realmente no estaba interesada en chicos.

-¡Que divertido!- Sakura, que nos llevó a una mesa libre para tomar el aire, comentó realmente alegre. Eran ya las 11:30 y casi todos nuestros amigos se habían ido.

-Opino lo mismo- Naruto no dejó de sonreír. ¿Quién diría que esos dos hombres podían ser un excelente acompañante para el baile? Sasuke, que no dejó ni un minuto a Sakura aún con sus no ganas de bailar, se movió como un experto. Naruto, en cambio, me hizo reír cada segundo con todos sus movimientos alegres y llenos de vida.

-Aunque creo que ya es hora de irnos.- Sasuke bostezó levemente. Yo pensaba igual que él. Nos sentamos nuevamente en nuestra mesa para refrescarnos y descansar.

-Que aguafiestas eres- la pelirrosa comentó con un tono meloso. –Pero creo que tienes razón, ya no aguanto los pies-

-Yo igual- Hablé después de tomar la mano de mi amado. Tenía el dolor de mis pies como ella.

-Pero antes de que te vayas, ¿me permites un último baile Hinata?- Kiba, quien estaba junto con Lee, se colocó a mi lado y me extendió su mano. –Claro, si no te molesta Naruto-

Yo miré a mi amado para ver su reacción y lo que encontré me dejó helada. ¡Se estaba riendo sarcásticamente! No podía creer que me dejara bailar con Kiba después de decirle una que otra cosa nada agradable…

-Para nada, ve- él respondió no sin antes darme un beso fugaz en los labios. –Mientras preparo nuestras cosas para irnos-

-Sa… Sasuke, yo…- Lee, quien no tenía nada más que perder, preguntó. -¿Y yo puedo bailar con Sakura-chan?- Lee, quien se armó de valor, preguntó con esa mirada llena de energía. Ante eso todos miramos a Sasuke que no dejó de verle con recelo.

Parecieron eternos los segundos pasados y, cuando sonrió maliciosamente después de escuchar la carcajada de Naruto, supimos que algo malo estaba pasando por su cabeza. -No- Respuesta fugaz y pedante.

-¿No?- Lee le miró con tristeza.

-No ya que bailará conmigo- Se levantó como nada y sin más palabras jaló a Sakura que no tenía ni una sola palabra.

-Definitivamente es un Uchiha- Naruto sonrió ante lo pasado. Y sin más me dejó ir con Kiba. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Yo quería estar a solas con él! No era nada personal, pero Kiba no estaba dentro de mis prioridades esta noche ni mucho menos quería compartir mi tiempo. Mañana me iba con Jiraiya y no vería a mi Naruto en una semana completa.

-Me alegra que tu rubiecito me dejara bailar contigo- comentó una vez que comenzó la siguiente balada.

-Si…- Le contesté neutral. Ese rubiecito tenía nombre y era Mi novio.

-Hinata, yo…- al compás de la música me fue llevando al centro de la pista. Realmente no quería que pasara eso sin embargo no tuve de otra más que seguirle para que no pensara que era mal agradecida o grosera.

-¿Si?- le pregunté ya que el menso se ruborizó por completo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza masculina?

-Verás…- me miró sin pestañar, dándome una mala espina. Tenía que ser consciente que mi novio estaba a unos pasos de nosotros y no quería tener la relación más corta de la humanidad. –…yo… ¡Rayos! No soy bueno para esto-

-…- Le observé como diciéndole "suéltalo de una vez y no te preocupes, yo no te voy a pegar ni hacer nada".

-Quería pedirte una gran disculpa por cómo me comporté contigo tiempo atrás-

Creo que el aire que estaba guardado en mis pulmones por la incertidumbre salió en un gran suspiro. ¿Pedirme perdón? Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada. Tanto tartamudeo y pisotones por lo presionado que estaba para pedirme perdón de algo que ya había olvidado tiempo atrás... Definitivamente que ese hombre es tan complicado.

Sólo rogaba al cielo que no me volviera a pisar y que me dejara ir.

-Lamento haber sido muy pesado cuando te conocí y no quisiera que, pasando este viernes, me dejes de hablar. Tanto tú como los chicos ahora son mis amigos y….-

-Kiba, no pasa nada. En verdad, ya lo había olvidado.- Le contesté con una verdadera sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Claro!- Sonreí y logré que él también. Cuando acabó de reírse, le miré seria por lo que él detuvo cualquier movimiento. El tonto ni en cuenta de lo que me hizo dos pasos atrás… ¡Sí me dolió su pisotón!

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?

–Te perdono siempre y cuando no vuelvas a pisarme.- Me separé disgustada por el dolor más que nada, sin embargo ese malestar se convirtió en alegría al percibir ese calor masculino detrás de mí y su aroma tan característico.

-Lo siento chico perro, but me la llevo- Cuando el rubio se acercó y pidió bailar conmigo, en verdad estaba embobada con su carácter… con su mirada. Me sentía en las nubes y bueno, en el momento en que llegó y me separó de ese travieso con cara de perro, al principio bailamos movido ya que era música tipo electrónica y demás… pero al cabo de mucho tiempo (Dahia: y que Sasuke y Sakura les dejaran solos por obvias razones de pareja XD), pusieron una de mis canciones favoritas, provocando que Naruto me abrazara y apareciera en mis mejillas un gran sonrojo: _Sunrise_ de Simply Red…

Yo apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el cual, lentamente tomó mi cintura con su mano derecha y la izquierda se apoyaba en mi espalda media. Girábamos en la pista y moviéndonos al ritmo de la música continuamos con la posición en la que estábamos. Y preparándome, apoyada en el pecho de ese joven que amo, empecé a cantar en voz baja:

_As I look into your eyes I see the sunrise_

_The light behind your face sends me new vibes_

_Sunrise_

Apoyó su cabeza en la mía y se aferró más a mí lentamente pero con una sensualidad infalible.

_We sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines_

_Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine_

_Sunrise_

Yo lo abracé con más fuerza y me correspondió inmediatamente.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all_

_Can we meet at this moment in time_

No conforme con eso, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda… ¡me muero de nervios!

_Is it in your mind at all_

_It should be me, it could've been me_

_You're mine forever_

_Ever.._

-¿Te gusta mucho esta canción, cierto?- Me comentó con voz baja, a lo cual solo pude decir un "Sí" suave. –a mí me encanta-

_Forever...ever..._

No supe que decir, estaba tan perdida en el tiempo bajo tantas emociones y en el preciso momento en el que Naruto colocó su cabeza de tal manera que sus labios lograban jugar con mi oreja derecha… desee probar nuevamente esos labios pecaminosos, de los cuales salió de una manera sensual y desarmante la continuación de esta canción…

_Wonder if true life would have come home to you_

_and the love you want forever will make it true to you_

Me derretía por cada letra que mencionaba, por sentir sus labios cerca de mí… Experimentando sensaciones nuevas e inexplicables en todo mí ser. ¿Cómo no amar a un hombre como él? Déjame darte todo lo que tengo reservado para ti, mi amado Naruto…

_We sleep and sometimes love until the moon shines_

_Maybe the next time I'll be yours and maybe you'll be mine_

Me separo un poco de él y me pierdo nuevamente en sus bellos ojos color zafiro… y sonrió ya que a él le pasó lo mismo.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all_

_can we meet at this moment in time_

_Love's indescribable_

_it should be me, it could've been me_

Acercó nuevamente sus deliciosos labios a mi oído y diciéndome nuevamente con su tono sensual…

_You're mine forever_

Deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas, coloqué mis manos en su cuello, y lentamente acercaba esos labios de miel a los míos…

Nunca voy a cansarme del sabor de sus labios… su sabor adictivo y envenenante. ¡Dios! Fue la experiencia más maravillosa del universo. Naruto como respuestaa fue acercando mi cuerpo al de él y logré sentir el latir rápido de su corazón, demostrándole que el mío latía al mismo ritmo.

_EASY, READY, WILLING, OVER TIME_

_WHERE DOES IT STOP WHERE DO YOU DARE ME TO DRAW THE LINE_

_YOU'VE GOT THE BODY NOW YOU WANT MY SOUL_

_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SAY ... NO ... GO_

Lo amaba realmente y quería demostrárselo… simplemente le entregué lo mejor de mí en este beso.

_I don't know if it's even in your mind at all_

_Can we meet at this moment in time_

_Is it in your mind at all_

_It should be me, it could've been me_

_You're mine forever… ever…_

No podía parar. Deseaba más y más de nuestra unión y simplemente nos amoldamos de tal manera que no destrozáramos lo que tanto habíamos buscado. ¿Desde qué momento el mundo desapareció? Apenas lograba distinguir el sonido de esa maravillosa canción. Lo único real y perene en mi ser era el calor de mi amado Naruto, el cual me regalaba todo tipo de sensaciones y placeres sin igual. Quitándome la tentación, separé casi nada mis labios y mordí levemente el suyo inferior. ¿Mi premio? Uno de los besos más deliciosos y pasionales de toda mi vida.

_At this moment in time_

_Is it in your mind at all_

_It should be me, it could've been me_

_You're mine forever_

_orever... ever..._

¿Qué era todo lo que se escuchaba? Por curiosidad y no por necesidad, tuvimos que separarnos. ¡Malditos murmullos! Estando liberada de tan deliciosa unión, fui abrazada con dulzura y posesión, haciendo que yo pudiera apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y seguir el compás que él me puso simplemente por no reconocer la canción que estaban tocando en ese momento.

-Naruto yo…- intenté decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no pude ya que él me ganó…

-Te amo Hinata, no sé cuándo ni cómo lograste entrar en mí ser… sólo sé que lo hago y no voy a dejar que te separes de mi… eres tan necesaria como el mismo aire-

-Yo también te amo, no puedes imaginar cuanto…- Armándome de valor me puse de puntillas y rocé mis labios con los de él –Y ni siquiera podrás pensar el cuanto había deseado besarte cómo voy a hacerlo ahora-

-¿A si?- ahora fue él el que me besó. –Pues te demostraré que estás completamente equivocada…-

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí!- Una tercera voz demasiado ruidosa rompió con todo el ambiente romántico que teníamos. De mala gana nos separamos y para nuestra desgracia estaba nada más ni nada menos que Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, junto con otros amigos suyos.

-¡Itachi!- Naruto me abrazó muy fuerte intentando alejarme de esos tipos. Y yo, obviamente, bien dejadita XD.

-Oh vamos hermanito, no pienso hacerles nada, al contrario. Venimos a despedirnos- comentó el moreno como si nada, haciendo que sus compañeros, uno pelirrojo y rubio rieran al por mayor-

-…- simplemente sin comentarios.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos y ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo- ahora el pelirrojo habló. –ya que van a comenzar con la novatada y no creo que quieran salir mal parados de aquí-

-¿Novatada?- pregunté con nerviosismo. ¿Por qué harían una novatada a estas horas? Como todo estábamos hablándolo en español y para que Naruto no se quedara con la duda le traduje cada una de las palabras, haciendo que él mismo tomara rápidamente mi bolsa. Para nada quería quedarse ya que conocía a la perfección el poder del grupo del hermano de Sasuke.

-Si preciosa, el arte de las novatadas son espléndidas cuando ya no hay profesores a la mira.- El rubio comentó con una gran sonrisa y sin que Naruto o yo misma pudiera hacer algo, tomó mi mano y me plantó un beso. –Me llamo Deidara-

-Y yo Sasori, mucho gusto-

Mi mano no pudo ser tomada nuevamente después de quitarla rápidamente por al asco sentido por el hecho de que la mano de mi Naruto y una tercera se pusieron entre Sasori y yo.

-¡Déjenles en paz!- La voz molesta de Tilo nos salvó –Itachi, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no les molestes?-

-¡HN!- El Uchiha bufó molesto.

-Pequeños, es mejor que descansen ya que mañana será otro día…- Ahora fue Dahia quien nos abrazó con una gran sonrisa. -ya que no pudimos detener a esos traviesos con su novatada-

-Bueno, ¡adiós!- Sin poder quejarnos o hacer otro movimiento extra, Tilo nos fue empujando hacia la salida del gimnasio. Ni más que hacer, Naruto me llevó a la residencia entre besos y juegos. Me propuso quedarme en su casa sin embargo tenía que prepararme para el viaje de unas horas… por lo que tuve que decirle que no.

"Bueno, hasta mañana"

Me dijo y sin escuchar mi respuesta salió corriendo… ¡por las prisas y la emoción no le pude decir que mañana me iría con Jiraiya! ¡Rayos! Intenté marcarle al móvil pero desgraciadamente se había quedado sin batería. Por lo que le dejé un mensaje de voz y varios mensajes para que los viera antes de que viniera a buscarme ya que estaría el chofer de mi amigo a las 8 en punto.

.

.

.

.

_**Jiraiya's POV**_

-¡Hn!-

Aun siendo las dos de la mañana, seguía con mi preocupación por no saber nada de ese mocoso. ¡Ni siquiera contestó ninguna de mis llamadas mandándome al buzón de voz!

-Va a estar bien, sabes que Dahia y Tilo no van a permitir que les hagan la novatada-

-Tsunade lo sé, es sólo que…-

-Tranquilo pervertido y mejor cuéntame cómo sigues- Tsunade se acomodó mejor a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, a lo cual le respondí sin dudarlo.

-Mejor. Gracias al nuevo medicamento los mareos casi desaparecen-

-Me da gusto- besó mi pecho desnudo y antes de continuar suspiró pesadamente. –Tienes que decirle a Naruto lo de tu enfermedad-

-Lo sé…- era un hecho. Jamás me perdonará ese mocoso si no le digo lo que tengo. –Lo haré regresando de la playa-

-Más te vale o seré yo misma quien se lo diga y no creo que te vaya de maravilla-

-Eres cruel y te aprovechas de mí- Le hice un leve puchero, por lo que me gané un beso alegre.

Lástima que no pudo durar mucho ya que escuchamos un portazo demasiado fuerte para separarnos. Tsunade y yo nos vimos como diciendo "hay-va-de-nuevo" y sin ganas nos levantamos rápidamente para vestirnos e ir con cierto nieto mío que andaba de malas al parecer. Hasta eso no tuvimos que hacer tanto movimiento porque de la nada la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estrepitosamente. ¡Gracias al cielo nos dio tiempo de vestirnos!

-¡No quiero ir a la paya contigo, pervertido precoz!- Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡Naruto!- Tsunade ni siquiera me dejó hablar. –No tienes por qué contestarle de esa manera a tu abuelo-

-Pero en verdad no quiero…- me vio serio. -…no pienso ir a ese estúpido congreso-

-Pero Naruto, te necesito ya que la empresa dependerá de ti también- Comenté lo más sereno posible. Y una parte de eso era cierto, pero por el otro no había nada más que me encantase que ver la cara de idiota que va a poner al darse cuenta que mi amiga nueva es nada más ni nada menos que su ahora novia.

-Y yo necesito quedarme en Konoha- contrarrestó con una expresión de enojo.

-¿Por Hinata?- mi mujer preguntó con un aire burlón, por lo que el rubor en la cara de mi nieto le delató. Sí que era predecible.

-…-

-Te prometo que te va a encantar estar conmigo en la playa- no hay nada más grato que verle enamorado. A mi Konoha me trajo la felicidad del mundo gracias a Tsunade y ahora a mi estúpido nieto con Hinata. ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡No quiero!- importándole un bledo mis palabras, volvió a comentar semejante estupidez.

-¡Pues vas y punto!- le grité fingidamente enojado. La verdad me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo esto.

-¡Ni madres!- Naruto como buen nieto mío, no dejó su brazo torcer, pero claro, yo soy mucho más inteligente que él.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así jovencito. Así que saca tu trasero de esta habitación, ve a la cama y te levantas a las 7 porque nos vamos mañana a las 8:30 cuando llegue mi amiga. ¡Y no te preocupes por tu maleta! Ya la preparé personalmente con todas tus cosas, tarea incluida-

Y de la misma manera que entró, salió.

-¿Por qué no le dices nada?- Tsunade me miró con fastidio. –Esto de que quieres esconderle que conoces a Hinata es demasiado idiota. ¿Para qué molestarle?-

-No vas a quitarme el placer de ver a esos dos muchachos histéricos ante la gran noticia de que yo soy su conexión- echó una carcajada ante la idea. –Van a amarme por darles una semana para ellos solitos.-

-En verdad no entiendo cómo puedo amarte tanto. ¡Eres igual que idiota que Naruto!-

-Lo sé Tsunade. Mejor no me regañes ya que yo voy a ser el que no te va a ver una semana completa-

Y sin más disfruté a mi mujer por unas horas más…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Decir que estaba enojado es poco. ¡No tenía por qué ir con ese pervertido! Lo peor de todo fue que mi fantástico móvil no funcionaba porque no solo se quedó sin batería… ¡sino que olvidé el maldito cargador en el casillero de la escuela! Maldiciendo mi suerte, no tuve de otra más que ir a la cama para intentar dormir. Hasta eso no tuve que esperar mucho ya que, al pegar la cabeza a la almohada me perdí.

Estaba muy cansado pero muy feliz. ¡Hinata era mi chica! Por esa razón mi resignación por dejarla una semana fue menor. Estaría realmente preocupado si no me hubiera animado a hacerlo. Pero bueno, dejé que Morfeo hiciera de las suyas…

¡Con un demonio! Me levanté completamente espantado y enojado gracias a que el méndigo de mi abuelo puso el despertador de su oficina, el de su recámara, su móvil, el de Tsunade y otros dos más que jamás había visto en mi vida en toda mi habitación. ¡Los desgraciados sonaron al mismo tiempo y tuve que pararme como regla para apagarlos! ¡Desgraciado!

Pero de esta vez no se salva. Tengo que resignarme a ir, sin embargo le voy a hacer la vida imposible a su "amiguita". ¡La odio sin conocerla! Y me voy a asegurar que para nada desee estar en la playa y le pida regresar. ¡Oh sí! De eso me encargo yo, Uzumaki Naruto. Me metí a bañar y me arreglé poniéndome unos jeans desgastados y mi playera naranja favorita que decía "I love kick asses". Aunque después me la cambié por una camisa naranja. No quería que mi abuelo me vaciara algún líquido pegajoso por ello. Recuerdo cuando la estrené… ¡acabé con ponche recién salido del microondas!

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun- El ama de llaves llamó a la puerta y sin esperar una respuesta mía entró con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña charola. -¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?- le contesté alegre y reanimado. ¡Ya casi daban la media para las nueve!

-Excelente. El Sr. Namikaze me pidió que te diera un pequeño aperitivo para que aguantes hasta llegar a la playa… ¡ah por cierto!- sacó de su mandil mi móvil. -Tu abuelo puso a cargar su móvil mientras dormías…- me entregó mi amado móvil y continuó hablando –no tardes mucho ya que la visita que esperan ya está en camino-

¿Con que ya viene? ¡Perfecto! Mi plan comienza…

.

.

.

.

_**Hinata's POV**_

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¡No podía controlarlo! Cuando me subí al auto de Jiraiya me sentí desfallecer. Era un hecho que deseaba conocer al nieto de mi gran amigo, sin embargo no sabía ni un detalle de él. ¿Le caería bien? ¿Interpretaría mal nuestra amistad? Tenía que tranquilizarme. Suspiré unas cuantas veces (ya que deseaba además de todo besar a mi rubio) y tomé nuevamente mi móvil.

Pero fue en vano. Seguía mandándome a buzón.

-Mgh- me frustré ya que, por tanta tontería mía, jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle a Naruto el número de su casa. ¡Qué caso conmigo! Sin más que hacer, me recargué mejor en el asiento de piel y me dejé llevar nuevamente a ese hermoso castillo de ensueño. Sonreí al reconocer esa gran entrada que me indicaba que ya era hora d enfrentarme al nieto de Jiraiya y saludar a mi amigo que tenía días sin verle y pedirle consejo alguno.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto's POV**_

-Y por favor Naruto…-

-Nada de fregarla.- terminé el sermón tan aburrido de mi abuelo. Apenas bajé al lobby y ese hombre me abarcó con su regaño-sermón innecesario. ¡Ya tenía decidido generar mi plan! No iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

-Bien- Ero-Sennin sonrió victorioso y con cierta malicia. ¿Qué le pasaba por esa cabezota suya?

Ya no tuvimos que decir una sola palaba ya que fuimos avisados de que la visita estaba llegando y que teníamos menos dos minutos para salir a recibirla.

-Trae tus cosas hijo mío, te espero afuera- y salió para recibirla. Yo en cambio subí nuevamente a mi habitación, tomé mi maleta y a mi necio móvil ya que no quería reaccionar. Mientras bajaba encendí nuevamente mi móvil y al ponerle la clave, comencé a recibir whatsapps, mensajes y recados de dos llamadas perdidas. Obviamente leí los primeros que encabezaba nada más ni nada menos que ese Uchiha "mandilón-perdí-mi-hombría-con-Sakura"

-…- ese Sasuke no dejaba de fregarme. ¿Acaso no tenía más cosas que hacer en vez de fregarme? Sólo me molestaba escribiéndome estupidez y media por whatsapp. ¿Creían que era un hombre sin palabras? Puedo demostrar con hechos que ese ser espantoso habla más que una cotorra por el móvil:

"_Listo para la playa? Perdona, se me olvida que no tienes neuronas, x lo q jamás serás listo, idiota XD"_

"_Espero q t coma un tiburón o x lo – q t dje sin lo q t dfine como hombre para q no m chings +"_

"_Salúdame a tu abuelo x favor y dale mis condolencias por tnert como nieto"_

-Desgraciado mal amigo. ¡Me las vas a pagar Sasuke del demonio!- comenté realmente cabreado y decidí no ver más mis mensajes. Ya tuve suficiente. Bajé las escaleras de la planta alta y me dirigí a la salida principal y decidí ver qué tenía de más como mensajes y encontré unos mensajes de mi amada Hinata. ¡Mi Hinata me deseaba una excelente noche! XD

Sin embargo, cuando llegué al último escalón del patio para tener enfrente de mí al auto que traería a mi tormento, leí algo que me dejó helado…

"_Naruto-kun, por las prisas de ayer no pude avisarte que un gran amigo mío me invitó a una conferencia que va a dar en la playa junto con su nieto y no voy a poder estar este fin contigo y en sí voy a estar toda la siguiente semana fuera, llámame cuando puedas porque no tuve suerte. Te amo"_

Con el corazón latiéndome a mil, alcé mi mirada y dejé que todo lo que tenía en mis manos cayera al piso al reconocer a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos perlados abrazados de mi abuelo Jiraiya…

.

.

.

.

_**Hinata's POV**_

¡Me sentía tan feliz! En el momento que el auto se estacionó fui recibida por mi querido Jiraiya.

-Mi niña hermosa, ¡llegaste!- y me abrazó tan fraternalmente que me sentí parte de su familia. ¡Qué felicidad!

-Muchas gracias por invitarme- le contesté aún en sus brazos. Se podría decir que mi felicidad estaba casi completa. Sólo me faltaba Naruto y mi familia para ser realmente feliz.

-No, al contrario, muchas gracias por aceptar y ayudarme con todo, especialmente con mi nieto- nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar como algo caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Y me quedé sin palabras al ver que cierta persona estaba observándonos con tanto asombro como el mío.

-Na… Naruto- su nombre apenas salió de mis labios.

¡Naruto era el nieto de Jiraiya!

…**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
